Rules of Engagement (ROE) Book Two: Take Nothing For Granted
by SAWild
Summary: The Second Installment of the epic story, Rules of Engagement (ROE) Book One: Never Waste Good. Story picks up right where it left off in Book One :) So if you haven't read that first, you're going to want to or be completely lost! WARNING: This book gets pretty deep and intense storyline wise. AU. Not for the simple FLUFF seekers! Though there is that too! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the characters.**

***Sequel to: Rules of Engagement (ROE) Book One: Never Waste Good**

***I ask that this time around, you please keep all speculation as to what may happen off the Main Review Board as it sometimes spoils it for the other readers. If you have guesses, I'd love to hear them! So please just send those in a PM :) Keep the story surprising for everyone this way!**

* * *

"Tony, what are you doing?" Ziva asked with her eyes still closed and lying on her pillow trying not to smile at the man lying beside her.

"Camera one." Tony looked at her with one eye closed, "Camera two." He opened that eye and closed the other smiling and then repeated the process, "Camera one. Camera two."

"What?" Ziva asked sleepily wearing a smile as she tried to pry open her exhausted eyes. She and Tony had only just gone to sleep an hour ago after a very long and fun evening of creative lovemaking.

"Come on, Ziva! You haven't seen _Wayne's World_ either?" Tony asked in mock horror, "Mike Meyers looking at the beautiful woman beside him with one eye and then the other?" He repeated his alternative winking while staring at her beautiful face and inched closer on the bed. His heart smiling even more when Ziva curled her hand up near her face and the morning light reflected off her beautiful new engagement ring. One he was thrilled she was now wearing for nearly the past two weeks and couldn't get enough of waking up beside her. "Their air guitar in that movie is legendary!" He added with a soft chuckle leaning over her to kiss the spot before her ear and then trailing soft kisses down her jaw line towards her lips.

"Mmm," Ziva smiled feeling him moving closer towards her lips and threaded her hand into his hair to bring him in for the kiss. "This is a much better way to greet me in the morning…then looking at me with strange winks, Tony." She smiled when their kiss was over and she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Not strange winks, Ziva. Cameras one and two!" He alternated his winking eyes again with a smile and making her laugh. "You are just so beautiful, I have to make sure my eyes are in focus and taking you in properly."

Ziva laughed softly reaching for his hand to hold between them in the bed, her smile widening when her eyes flashed to her ring as she played with Tony's fingers. "Are you really going to marry me?" She asked quietly with a smile and still in awe even weeks later that he'd actually asked.

"Absolutely." Tony smiled lifting her hand and kissing her fingers near her ring. He still couldn't believe she'd said, 'yes.' "I cannot wait to make you my Mrs. DiNozzo." He kissed her hand again, "Though I will certainly miss calling you Ziva David."

"You assume I'm going to take your last name?" Ziva raised an eyebrow, teasing him and goading a reaction she knew was there.

"Well I…" Tony floundered having not thought about her not wanting to take his name.

"In today's day and age its very common for the woman to keep her maiden name, Tony." Ziva answered in a serious tone trying to keep from smiling at seeing her perplexed and fallen look he was trying to hide.

"I know it's just-" Tony was having a difficult time thinking of what to say.

"You assumed I was one of those women that would, what? Get married and wander around the house waiting for you to get home always with bare feet and pregnant?" She asked knowing she really had him flustered now by the look on his face.

"Well I like that mental image of you, but no I-" Tony answered seeing the image flash before his mind of Ziva very pregnant with bare feet.

"You like that mental image?" She asked with a slanted eyebrow and coy smile that was slightly predatory as she rolled over on top him, pinning him down to the mattress.

"Yes, I do. Very much actually." Tony gulped feeling her naked body lying on top of his with her face so close to his' own. "But if it makes you feel any better you're still a kickass Ninja in that mental image." He smiled knowing she was teasing him by the look in her eyes. "You don't want to take my name?" He asked reaching up to finger her long tresses behind her ear and out of her face. "I don't mind if you don't. It doesn't matter to me one way or the other."

"It matters to me." Ziva answered softly with serious eyes and a hint of a smile.

"Okay, then you can keep your name." Tony smiled back at her.

"No." Ziva shook her head, "You misunderstood. It very much, matters to me…that I will take your name." She smiled and Tony's smile grew impossibly wide to hear her already being so possessive over it. "I cannot wait… to become your Mrs. DiNozzo." She leaned down and kissed him, biting his lip playfully and then pulling back.

"So you haven't changed your mind then about marrying me?" Tony asked with a soft smile of his own. His hands raking up and down the naked flesh of her back as she perched on top of him.

"Why would I change my mind?" Ziva's brows knit looking down at him and brushing her fingers lovingly along his jaw line.

"I don't know. I guess I keep waking up every morning fearful this was all just a dream and afraid to open my eyes and see you're not really there. Not real." He shrugged softly with a nervous smile. "That my life can't possibly be this good to have the woman of my dreams actually wanting to marry me."

"I want to marry you." Ziva answered holding his face to look deeply into his eyes so that he could see the truth in her own, "You aren't dreaming. If you are, then I am dreaming too." She smiled with her thumb running under the band of her diamond ring and turning it back and forth. Something she'd become accustomed to doing in the last two weeks to remind herself that this was real. She was really going to marry Tony. "I love you, Tony…so much that it aches to think of ever being apart from you now." She smiled softly leaning down to kiss his lips softly. Remembering his very similar words from his proposal that would forever be seared into her memory at how incredible it had been.

"I'm going to miss you." He sobered realizing that today Liat was coming back from Israel and that Ziva would return home to their' apartment as she'd once again have protection with Liat.

Ziva had stayed with him every night the last two weeks since their engagement while Liat was out of town and he had greatly become accustomed to it.

"I'm going to miss you too." Ziva answered just as quietly, her heart already starting to pound at the thought of not being with him day and night. They'd fallen into a familiar pattern now of getting up and going to work together in the morning, keeping it all business during their work day and then coming home together; enjoying their time alone together, making love every night and some mornings and always falling asleep in each other's arms only to wake with smiles on their faces in the morning to see one another sleeping beside them. "I don't want it to end." She added softly using one finger to twirl the hair behind Tony's ear.

"So why does it?" Tony asked thinking about their situation and feeling his own heart pound at the thought of the void her absence would create in his life by not being with him all the time. "You don't have to go home." He began thinking of ways to change that. "You should stay."

"What are you asking me?" Ziva asked for him to explain, her heart dancing nervously and anxiously at what this could mean.

"I want you to move in with me, Ziva David." He smiled widely with excitement. Deciding on two things in that moment. That he absolutely was certain he didn't want to wake up anymore without her. And two, that he would be calling her _Ziva David_ every chance he could until they were married knowing that sooner or later it would be over and he wanted to savor the memories the name provoked.

Ziva looked at him with wide eyes and a slow smile spreading across her face, "You want me… to move in with you, Tony?" She asked just to make sure she heard him correctly and knowing how much he had valued his personal space, this sanctuary of his for so long.

"Yes." He smiled with a nod.

"Are you sure?" She asked wondering if he really thought this through or he was simply reacting to her sudden departure today.

"I'm absolutely sure. Why do you think I asked you to marry me?" He smiled cupping the side of her face with a soft laugh at her immediate narrowing of eyebrows, "Remember what I'd said in my proposal? I want to fall asleep and wake up beside you every day for the rest of my life, Ziva David. So yes, I'm absolutely sure that I want you to move in with me right now if it means no more nights alone."

"You could have just asked me to move in and not asked me to marry you if that was your thinking." She answered seriously unable to resist teasing him for his word choice.

"No, I want to marry you." He smiled holding her face to look into his eyes with a smile, knowing she was giving him a hard time, "I've never wanted anything more in my life, then for you to be my wife, Ziva David. With maybe one exception."

"One exception?" She asked cocking her head to the side with a penetrating gaze to see what could be equal to that desire.

"Yes." He smiled widely knowing that now he was the one that was teasing her from the look in her eyes.

"And that is?" Ziva asked dragging it out of him, knowing he was enjoying this too much.

"To make that barefoot and pregnant thing come true." He smiled teasing her with that image and thinking about the future with Ziva. "There's just something about the idea of you having _my_ baby that makes me feel… all warm and tingly inside." He added dramatically with a wide smile and shifted around as though he were feeling the tingles now with the idea.

"Warm and tingly…" She couldn't help but smile even as she tried to hold it back that Tony dreamed of the same things she did, "That's usually how those things start is it not?"

"What things start?" Tony asked starting to feel the warm and tingly as she wiggled on top of his body.

"Making a baby…usually starts with…warm," Ziva smiled devilishly and kissed down his neck, "And tingly." She added moving her kisses down his chest as she inched down his body.

"I thought they started with Israeli cotton sheets?" He teased remembering her gift to Palmer and Breena for their wedding and her comment about baby making then.

Ziva laughed softly against him as she continued her adventure down his body. "Those too." She responded with a smile, "but definitely…with warm and tingly."

"Oh yes, definitely warm and," He gulped with a gasp of breath when he felt her mouth against his already heated and eager flesh, "Tingly." He couldn't help but smile thinking he'd never been so happy in his life to wake up early before work if this was what he was losing sleep for.

* * *

"So was that a yes?" Tony asked her as they walked into the Bull Pen later that morning, taking their seats at their desks to begin their workday and looking around to see they were alone.

"Is what a yes?" Ziva asked looking through the pile of mail on desk.

"You never actually answered my question this morning." Tony smiled thinking about what a lovely morning it was. "About moving in with me." He clarified remembering how they'd gotten distracted by other things.

"You never actually asked me the question, Tony." Her eyes flashed to his giving him a tight-lipped grin.

"I did too!" He retorted narrowing his eyebrows and thinking, "Didn't I?" He couldn't remember.

"No, actually you didn't. You just implied that you would like me to move in with you. You never actually asked the question." Ziva smiled pulling back the strip on the Express Envelope in her hands to see what was inside.

"Oh," Tony realized she was right and then smiled, "Okay, well then…Ziva David, would you like to move in with me?"

"I'd love to." She answered with eyes flashing up to his and smiled.

Tony couldn't help but puff his chest out a little and smile more widely himself, "Well okay then."

"Okay then." Ziva repeated with a smile as her fingers reached in and began pulling out the photograph inside of the envelope, smiling more widely to see it. "It's here." She inhaled sharply with a smile staring at the image.

"What here?" Tony asked as Gibbs and McGee were approaching with E.J. not far behind.

"Our Engagement picture." Ziva smiled holding it up for Tony to see. They'd had it taken just last week, not wasting any time and wanting to add it to their already remarkable collection of photos of their life together thus far, considering all that had been used for the proposal. "I love it." She smiled looking at the proof the photographer sent over.

"Well send it on over, Ms. David. I need to add it to my collection here." Tony waved her to pass it over with a smile, anxious to see it himself and unable to stop smiling.

"No." Ziva shook her head looking at him as though he were crazy. "Why do you get to keep it, Tony? I'm keeping it!" She smiled with a challenging look waving it between them.

"Why do you get to keep it?" Tony asked with a smile, wanting the photo as well.

"There will be more coming when we order them. You can have one of those. I want the first copy." Ziva answered him with a devilish smile that said she was going to get her way.

"No," Tony challenged getting up and walking towards her with a smile, snatching it out of her hands, "I get the first copy."

"No," Ziva snatched it back, "I get the first copy!" She smiled at him holding it away from him.

"No," Gibbs walked by and snatched it out of her hand, "I get the first copy." He smiled proudly to himself imagining the stunned expressions on their faces as he moved towards his desk and sat down. Gibbs couldn't contain his smile though he said nothing as he tacked it up carefully to the wall behind his desk as any proud parent would.

Tony and Ziva just looked at him and then to their photo he'd just hung with a smile of pride, while completely ignoring them. Finally, they looked at each other in their disbelief and slow smiles spread across their face to realize even more what they meant to Gibbs, that'd he wanted the photo and hung it. They both took their seats looking at the photo behind him.

McGee was sitting at his own desk with a wide smile as he typed, at the swiftness of their Boss, in once again resolving a Tony and Ziva argument. This time over their own Engagement Photo and reminding him they were very much the same even if engaged. They just had new things to argue about. "I hope I get a copy too." He added with a smile and then eyes flashed up to both of theirs.

"Me too." E.J. chorused in a singsong voice from over the wall. "And don't forget Liat wants one."

"And Abby and Ducky." McGee piped up, "Breena and Palmer too."

"Agent Borin also wanted one." E.J. added now standing and smiling over the wall.

"Director Craig mentioned he wanted one as well." Gibbs added quietly not looking up from his desk work and finding their heads all immediately snapping in his direction with the statement in surprise, "Fornell and Sec Nav, too." He finally looked up and smiled, having gotten that request in exchange for the Opera tickets.

"Your Dad, Tony…and Schmeil too, of course," McGee added with a smile enjoying the surprised looks and bafflement on both Tony and Ziva's faces that everyone wanted a 'piece' of them and their love story having been such a part of that night. He was enjoying teasing them for a change.

"You will all get copies. After I get one." Ziva answered in a flat tone that was still slightly annoyed from her argument and then smiled over at Tony. She really wanted that photo, and also loved that he wanted it so much and found herself loving it even more that Gibbs had taken possession of it, wanting the first copy for himself.

"So what time does our Little Ninja land?" Tony asked with a smile changing topics and still smiling at Ziva. He had missed Liat while she was gone. He'd grown accustomed to her witty banter while at work and missed looking over the wall to tease her.

"Her flight lands around 10:00 am at Dulles." Ziva answered with a smile, excited to see Liat as well. "She took the Red Eye from Tel-Aviv last night."

"How is she doing?" E.J. asked quietly with a more somber tone.

"Honestly, I do not know." Ziva answered with a heavy sigh, "She has mainly communicated with me via text to check in. Told me that her engagement with Asa was off and gave no further details." She could only speculate as to what happened between them.

"So did he call it off or did she?" McGee asked quietly worried about her as well and finding himself slightly upset to hear that Asa was no longer in the picture. He'd liked the man and he knew Abby was fully on board Team Asa. When Ziva had told them about the text she'd received from Liat four days ago, announcing the engagement was off, Abby had cried and he held her while she rambled about life being so unfair.

"I do not know, McGee." Ziva answered with a slow headshake wishing she did know more, "I haven't spoken to her at all in at least a week. Just the texts. She said she didn't feel like speaking after her conversation with him and needed a few days to herself. I didn't want to push. She said that she would fill me in once she returned." Ziva felt badly that Liat's engagement and happiness were ending right as hers with Tony were beginning.

McGee nodded in understanding that it wasn't an easy subject to speak about, especially over the phone. "And she resigned from Mossad?"

"Not yet." Ziva shook her head again, "She wants to remain as the Liaison with us until we catch Bodnar." She swallowed hard saying his name.

"What happens in the meantime though? I mean she's going to start getting noticeably pregnant here soon, going into her second trimester." E.J. asked quietly worried about Liat and what was going to happen when it was no longer easy to hide the fact that Liat was pregnant.

"I have no idea." Ziva shook her head again feeling as though she knew nothing with all the questions being asked and worrying about the same. "She only told me before she left that before she could make decisions about Mossad and her future, she needed to speak with Asa and figure out their future. I have no idea how their engagement being called off changes things."

"So sad." E.J. sighed shaking her head softly at the unfortunately turn of events. "What about Mal? Does he know she's not marrying Asa anymore?" She asked quietly looking towards Tony as the one to speak with him most these days, wondering how the third party in this love triangle had reacted to the news.

"Not that I'm aware of." Tony answered shaking his head, "I haven't told him anything. It's not my place." He was trying to respect Liat's right to tell whomever she wanted and he didn't feel comfortable sharing any news based on a text when they hadn't spoken with Liat directly.

"Speak of the Devil." E.J.'s eyes widened as she saw Malachi stepping off the elevator and walking towards them, "Did you know he was visiting?" She turned her head quickly to Ziva and the rest of the team to gauge their reactions. All shook their heads no.

"Director Ben-Gidon," Gibbs stood to greet him with a wary look in his eyes, "What can we do for you again so soon? You didn't let us know you were coming."

"Agent Gibbs," Malachi answered apparently frazzled, "I am sorry for not announcing my arrival. I have business with the CIA and generally, that is unannounced." He gave a small smile and Gibbs nodded in understanding with the same. "Shalom everyone." He looked around greeting everyone with a smile and noticed one person visibly absent. "Is Liat here?" He asked quietly looking from Gibbs to Ziva and back again.

"No," Gibbs answered hesitantly, thinking it was strange the man before him didn't know Liat's whereabouts given he had people watching her all the time. "She's on her way back from Israel. She lands in about an hour." He added quietly.

"I knew she was due back today. I thought she would have arrived by now." Malachi answered feeling his palms begin to sweat at the thought of seeing her again. Having not spoken a word to her since the night of Tony and Ziva's engagement party and declaring he loved her only to hear her say it was too late. "I was hoping to speak with her before I am due at Langley." He swallowed hard thinking of the news he'd heard. "A colleague of mine informed me this morning that her engagement with Asa is off. Is this true?" He asked looking directly at Ziva knowing she would know the details of anyone here.

Ziva was taken a back for a moment in surprise and not sure what to say, "I'm not sure about the current status. She hasn't spoken to me since last Friday evening." She could only imagine what _colleagues_ of Malachi had told him. Spies more like it. "Your spies on her didn't give any further information, Director Ben-Gidon?" She asked in a steely tone purposefully addressing him as such to let it be known she knew he was abusing that title; feeling defensive of Liat's privacy and not liking that Malachi was abusing his authority as Director of Mossad already to spy on her personal life.

"I have no spies on her, Ziva." Malachi informed them feeling slightly ashamed that they all knew he'd been keeping tabs on Liat before, "She demanded that I leave her alone at your engagement party and to remove those I had following her. There has been no one tailing her on my orders since that evening." He paused straightening his posture a little and feeling a bit tense at having to defend himself, "My colleague works with Asa and he'd heard from him that the engagement had been called off though no details were given. I was hoping to speak with her myself about such things."

"Why?" Ziva asked immediately, stunned to learn that he'd actually listened to Liat about invading her privacy, if he was indeed telling the truth about removing the spies on her.

"Ziver." Gibbs addressed her with a warning tone that she was crossing the line by asking the man such as he was the Director of Mossad and this was his personal life.

"No it's fine, Agent Gibbs." Malachi waved him down and looked directly at Ziva, "She and I did not part on very good terms, Ziva. I would like to address that with her and make it right."

"How?" Ziva asked continuing to drill him and folded her arms over her chest. "Are you suddenly going to resign from Mossad and make her your priority?"

"It is not that simple." Malachi immediately shook his head nervously and feeling his heart start to pound at the drastic measure she was expressing.

"Then I do not see how you will be able to make this right." Ziva answered feeling herself getting fired up that the man wanted to continue to drag Liat through emotional hell if he had no plans to change the outcome. She'd done that enough with Tony for seven years and knew how badly that hurt.

"Hey," Gibbs finally stepped between them, "Not here." He motioned to them both to take notice of where they stood and that people were starting to look at them.

"So defensive of her, Ziva." Malachi shook his head smiling at how protective she was of Liat and the thought making him smile, even if she were angry with him, to know that Liat had people now that were watching her back. "You take good care of her. A good big sister." He smiled more widely and saw her only get more agitated with him for daring to smile at her protectiveness.

"If her engagement with Asa has broken off the last thing she needs right now is to be harassed by you!" Ziva fired back quietly but with a sharp and pointed tone. Kicking Liat in the heart when she was already down would only make things worse and that is exactly what facing Malachi would be given her whole reason likely for not marrying Asa was the fact she was having Malachi's baby, unbeknownst to him.

"I have no intention of harassing her, Ziva." Malachi countered feeling defensive now of his intentions. "I only wish to speak with her. She is still my Mossad Liaison to NCIS!"

"There you go again! Using your Authority as Director to force her into personal situations with you! This is exactly why she wants to resign!" Ziva was raging mad now and losing her patience. Every time Malachi had seemed to redeem himself a little bit in their eyes with his sweet and kind gestures, he'd do something else to remind them that he was also a jerk and for Ziva, reminded her far too much of her father's behaviors. Loving with one hand and abusing with the other. Even if in Malachi's case it was not physical abuse on Liat's body it was emotional abuse on her heart.

"Enough!" Gibbs finally ordered in a loud tone, not letting it go any further. Malachi seemed to be fine with engaging Ziva in this manner in the middle of the office but he wasn't about to let it continue. Not only for Ziva's sake but also Malachi's as he wasn't sure Ziva wouldn't physically attack him if he kept provoking her.

"Ziva," Ray Cruz suddenly interrupted them walking around the corner and standing before them catching them all off guard, having been so involved in watching the verbal sparring match between Malachi and Ziva. "I need to speak with you." He looked right at her.

Ziva's mouth fell open in shock as did everyone else's to see the man standing before them. The last they'd seen of him, he was being carted off to the supposed military prison only to learn he'd been set free and at the CIA again. Now standing before them of his own free will when they'd been trying to find him for over a month.

"I have nothing to say to you." Ziva finally answered once she was able to make her mouth start working.

"It is important that I speak with you. Right now." Ray demanded and Tony suddenly stood up walking towards Ziva's desk and ready to pounce.

"What are you doing here, C.I. Ray?" Tony cocked his head to the side and the others stepped back so he could stand toe-to-toe with the man.

"I'm here to speak with Ziva. This does not concern you, Agent DiNozzo." Ray brushed him off and turned his attention back to Ziva. "Please Ziva, I need to speak with you."

"I don't want to speak with you." Ziva shook her head backing away and feeling her heart start to pound that he was here.

"You heard her." Tony answered crossing his arms over his chest and moving to stand between them protectively, "She has nothing to say to you."

"I can hear just fine, Agent DiNozzo. You needn't continue with your Big Brother tactics of trying to intimidate me." Ray countered puffing out his own chest and unafraid of Tony.

"Big brother?" Tony scoffed finding it just as insulting now as it was the first time the man had said that to him in the Men's Room two years ago when they'd first met. "More like fiancé."

"Fiancé?" Ray smiled as if amused with a mocking tone and his eyes flashing back to Ziva and then to her hand and the ring, "I heard you were getting married but I didn't think it was actually true. The idea of Ziva even considering marrying you, Agent DiNozzo, I find rather amusing. Are you so desperate for women now that you have nothing better to do, then to pick up other people's leftovers?" He glared at Tony with a menacing smile knowing it would provoke him.

Tony felt an instant surge of rage at the comment and how disparaging it was to Ziva and rocketed his fist forward, punching Ray in the face, "You sonofabitch!" He swore through gritted teeth and was instantly held back by Malachi who stepped between them and his guards.

"Tony," Malachi shook his head getting him to calm down given they were standing in the middle of NCIS and everyone was now looking at them.

Ray wiped the corner of his mouth and tasted the blood there shaking his head and glaring at Tony.

"We're taking this somewhere else." Gibbs stepped in as well, grabbing Ray by the arm and shoving him in the other direction down the hall. Wanting to punch the man as well over the comment and even daring to show his face again, demanding to speak with Ziva.

"I'm here to speak with Ziva. Not be brutalized by your ill tempered Special Agents." Ray fired back at Gibbs even as he walked along.

"She already told you, Cruz. She is not interested in speaking with you." Gibbs answered in his own cold tone, "But I am." He shoved him towards the Interrogation Room door. "I have plenty of questions for you." He pointed sharply to the chair for Ray to take a seat, "And I think I'll let DiNozzo do the asking." He gave Ray a slight head nod and left the room, pulling the door behind him.

* * *

"What the hell is he doing here?" Tony flexed his hand feeling it already swelling from the punch and his heart pounding at why Ray was suddenly back in their lives. They were now all standing on the other side of the two-way mirrored glass looking in at him.

Ziva standing in front and unable to take her eyes off Ray on the other side.

"I need to speak with Ziva." Ray called out again, alone in the room but staring directly at the glass where he knew they were all now congregated behind, watching him.

"Ziver, do you want to talk with him?" Gibbs asked turning her to face him and forcing her to look at him, seeing her slightly shaken that he was here again.

"I have nothing to say to him." She shook her head, "I don't care what he wants to tell me. He only ever lies. I cannot believe anything he says."

Gibbs nodded rubbing her upper arms supportively with his hands that gripped her there, "Okay." He added softly in understanding that she was too emotional where Ray was concerned to be in their questioning him. "DiNozzo," He turned his attention to Tony, knowing he was emotionally charged where Ray was concerned but didn't mind Tony putting the hurt on Ray a little instead of Ray hurting Ziva for a change. "Do you want to question him?" He offered with a hint of a smile.

"Me Boss?" Tony was slightly surprised that Gibbs would let him after he'd just lost control and punched Ray in the Bull Pen.

"Yeah," Gibbs nodded as if it were obvious, "That's why I asked you." He gave him a small smile, "We need answers." He cocked his head to the side remembering how well Tony had done under the cool calm and collected interrogation by Eli David, in which Tony had ended up tricking the man into revealing his secret about ordering Rivkin to seduce Ziva. Sometimes Tony's way with words and provoking people worked to their benefit. It had with Eli and he was sure it would with Ray as Tony already had a way of getting under the man's skin.

"All right." Tony nodded with a slow smile growing over his features, realizing why Gibbs wanted him to question the man. Remembering what had happened with Eli as well where Ziva was concerned. His mind with that thought immediately short-circuiting to how she felt then to hear such a betrayal, and concerned for her reaction now. "Zi, are you okay with me questioning him?" He asked turning his attention to the one he loved. His hand reaching up to cup the side of her face intimately and not caring they were in their workspace. This was not only a work issue with how Ray was potentially involved with the _Hashshahini Project_ and the death of the two Mossad Officers and a Navy SEAL, but also extremely personal for her given their relationship in the past.

Ziva nodded softly against his hand, "It's fine, Tony."

"I'm going to have to say things…to rile him up and," Tony swallowed hard not wanting to hurt her in the process, "I don't want to hurt you with them."

"It's fine, Tony. I will be fine. Just say what you need to." Ziva pulled back away from his touch, understanding why he needed to do this but not liking that it had to be done. "I need to go get Liat from the airport anyway." She took a breath realizing what time it was.

"No," Gibbs shook his head, "I don't want you driving right now." He knew she was upset and distracted and that left her vulnerable, "Bodnar is still after you and your head's not in the game right now enough to be driving. I'll send Barrett with McGee." He nodded towards E.J. who nodded back in acknowledgement. McGee had already planned on riding with Ziva to pick up Liat, not letting her go anywhere alone. "You stay here." Gibbs instructed Ziva to stay put in this room and on this side of the glass. "If you want to watch. Otherwise, wait in the Bull Pen. Your choice but I don't want you leaving here." He gave her options.

"I'll stay." Ziva answered knowing there was no point in arguing with Gibbs when he had that look in his eyes. She was sure she was fine and capable of driving but too tired to put up any argument already feeling emotionally drained so early in the morning. What had begun as a wonderful morning in bed with Tony, had suddenly started deteriorating quickly with first Malachi's unexpected arrival wishing to speak with Liat and then, Ray just suddenly showing up and demanding to speak with her.

"I'll stay with her." Malachi volunteered wanting to watch this as well, having two Mossad Officers possibly lost to this man's hands, and feeling slightly protective suddenly over Ziva's seeing her reaction to the man on the other side of the glass.

"Can I trust the two of you not to come to blows on this side of the glass?" Gibbs asked with a pointed look to both Malachi and Ziva, recalling their argument just moments before Ray arrived.

"Yes, Gibbs." Ziva answered quickly in no mood to fight Malachi when a real enemy sat on the other side of the glass. She may have been furious with Malachi for his personal behaviors but she knew, or at least believed she knew, that he was on their side and working with them. Not against them as it seemed Ray had been.

"Okay," Gibbs acknowledged them, "I'm going to stand in the corner, DiNozzo." He turned his attentions to Tony, "Try to keep your hands off him this time. We want you to get under his skin," He started walking out the door towards the other side of the glass, "Not rip it off." He added realizing that was a real possibility with how much rage Tony held for the man.

"I'll try my best, Boss." Tony took a deep breath, giving no promises. The man had been in their presences less then five minutes and had insulted not only Tony with his _Big Brother_ comment but also Ziva in calling her _leftovers._

"I want to speak with Ziva." Ray demanded the moment Gibbs and Tony stepped back into the room.

"She doesn't want to speak with you." Tony answered coolly with a tight smile, taking a seat opposite of Ray while Gibbs went to stand in the corner. Observing but also preparing to play referee should things get out of hand.

"I want to speak with her." Ray insisted, "She needs to hear what I have to say."

"She has no desire to hear what you have to say." Tony countered quickly.

"Then she can tell me that herself." Ray leaned in closer to Tony, "Didn't you tell me last time that you have no need to speak for Ziva…she is capable of doing it for herself?" He smiled coyly twisting what Tony had said during their previous encounter.

"She can speak for herself and she has. She told you pretty plainly out there, C, I. Ray, that she doesn't want to speak with you." Tony replied tightening his fist, "Are you sure you aren't hard of hearing? Perhaps I can speak louder!" Tony nearly shouted the last part to antagonize him.

"I can hear just fine, Agent DiNozzo." Ray answered with a smile, accepting the move for what it was, "So tell me, did you enjoy the Opera?"

Tony took a breath, not expecting to hear that and realized Ray was trying to take the upper hand, catch him off guard again and get another emotional rise out of Tony. "Yes, actually it was quite an evening. Ended in rather spectacular fashion." Tony smiled thinking of their engagement with eyes locking onto Ray's coal black ones.

"I took Ziva to the Opera once too, did you know? In New York." Ray smiled and leaned in closer again, lower his voice as if sharing a secret, "It ended in a spectacular fashion as well." He smiled and sat back with a cocky look on his face. "Ziva's _quite _impressive," He spoke slowly and accentuated his words to carry more meaning, "As I'm sure you know by now…especially after an emotional evening."

The suggestion of having _spectacular_ sex with Ziva after the Opera was heard quite well, and Tony had to fist the other hand to keep from reaching out and strangling the man across from him. Remembering he needed to get _him_ riled up, not the other way around.

"Yes, she is impressive…but worth far more then just a fantastic roll in the hay, ol' C.I. ex-Ray whenever you happened to be in town." Tony smiled leaning forward, purposefully making light of their relationship to suggest it didn't mean anything of importance, "Course you never figured that out, did you? How incredible she really is, I mean… you gave her the empty ring box, Ray…that's pretty terrible." Tony mocked him with a smile shaking his head, "At least I gave her the actual ring and made it special."

"I wanted her to know that I was serious about marrying her but that I couldn't yet." Ray was immediately on edge and defensive from his tone and posture.

"Not until you got Daddy's permission." Tony countered realizing that he had Ray on edge now and needed to keep pushing for answers about his connection with Eli David.

"Yes, I'm not a stupid man, Agent DiNozzo." Ray scoffed shaking his head as though Tony were now the one who was an idiot, "When a Company Man wants to marry the daughter of the Director of Mossad, he'd better get permission first. I needed to ask Eli for her hand before I could present her with the ring."

"Eli." Tony smiled repeating what Ray had said, "That's pretty personal. You must have known him well."

"I knew him well enough." Ray answered backing down realizing what Tony was trying to get from him. "I want to speak with Ziva. I'm done playing these games with you."

"Forget it C.I. Ray, Ziva wants nothing to do with you! She's not going to talk to you or listen to anything you have to say!" Tony fired back across the interrogation table sick of the man's demands to speak to Ziva. "Nothing you can say will change her mind!"

Ziva was tense watching from behind the two-way glass, her arms wrapping around herself to see Tony and Ray facing off on the other side and hearing them discuss her as they had.

"Then tell her… I need to speak with her about her sister," Ray countered in desperation, "Tell her, I have something she needs to know about Tali."

Ziva felt her heartbeat stolen and the breath sucked from her body to hear Ray speak of her sister. Her mind suddenly running wild with what that could mean and what he knew. She didn't wait for Tony to answer for her and bolted out of the door and into the Interrogation Room where they sat. She looked directly at Ray with chest pounding and terrified to know but had to ask, "What do you know about my sister?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Because I realize now I spoil you with so many updates and chapters all at once! ;) Here's another. Thank you all for the continued support! Can't wait to hear the reviews on this one!**

* * *

Tony and Gibbs were both stunned at first to hear Ray mention Ziva's sister and then how quickly she appeared in the room with them. They could only stare at her now as she stood beside Tony facing Ray with her eyes clouding over with rage as she looked at him.

"Ziva, I want to speak with you alone." Ray's voice softened as she tried to manipulate her with his innocent tone that used to work on her.

"Tell me what you said I need to know about my sister!" She fired back with fist slamming down against the table and making it jump, not in the mood to be manipulated by him. "Did my father have her killed to?" She asked unable to wait for him to answer anymore and asked the question she feared the most knowing her father had killed both she and Ari's mothers to get better access to them for the program. She had feared the same fate for her sister.

"No, Ziva," Ray shook his head quietly with a sad expression to see the look in her eyes, "He did not have your sister killed." He answered and went quiet.

"Then what?" She demanded with her heart pounding.

Ray made a move towards his briefcase on the floor beside him and all three in the room with him tensed and moved quickly forward so he stopped, putting his hands up in surrender, "I just need to get something out of my briefcase. A file."

"Move slowly." Tony commanded not trusting the man for a moment, "Put the whole thing on the table." He demanded motioning towards Ray's bag so they could see what he was doing at all times.

"I'm not going to harm anyone." Ray shook his head moving slowly and doing what he was told, "I would never hurt Ziva. I love Ziva." He stated and looked directly into her eyes.

Ziva ignored the comment completely and shifted her eyes away, "What is this about, Ray?" She asked with tone softening. "What do you think I need to know about my sister?"

Ray pulled out a plain yellow folder and kept it closed on the table before him. His eyes shifting up to look at Ziva, "The truth."

"What truth?" Ziva's heart was pounding at what that could mean given what she'd already learned about her family.

"The truth about her life." Ray answered quietly and Tony grew tired of his cryptic answers.

"Enough with the cryptic fucking answers!" Tony yelled at him, sick of the man toying with Ziva's emotions as it was.

"Is she alive?" Ziva asked barely above a whisper with heart still pounding at the prospect and realizing that could be possible now given what they'd learned about her father and his project, and how Kia Kazmi's death had been faked to his family to better suit the program's needs.

"Yes and no." Ray answered with a sway of his head and tone.

Tony was about to come unglued, "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that there is a great deal of information about her life that you do not know." Ray fired back, "And I'm trying to explain it if you will let me speak without interrupting us, Agent DiNozzo!"

"Then speak." Tony pulled back with heaving chest and icy tone. "Explain and quickly as I'm tired of these games you're playing with Ziva."

"I'm not playing games with her. I'm trying to tell her the truth. I'm here to help her and protect her!" Ray fired back with his own hand balling into a fist. "My own life will be in danger once I tell her this."

"What do you mean?" Ziva asked immediately with knit brows only finding her heart starting to pound faster with that knowledge and the fact he still hadn't given her a clear answer as to whether or not Tali was still alive.

"It means I am here against better judgment. About to reveal Highly Classified information without authorization because I love you, Ziva and I want to keep you safe." Ray looked at her with pleading eyes to believe his motives. "Bodnar is going to set a trap. I don't want you to walk into it blindly!"

"What kind of trap? How?" She asked feeling her mouth going dry.

"With someone he knows you love and will come for. He knows your heart is your greatest vulnerability." Ray's eyes went straight to the visible scar on her chest peaking up though the neckline of her shirt, "Not just physically now…but emotionally. Your love for others is your greatest weakness." He paused, "He will use that against you."

"What do you mean? What does this have to do with my sister?" Ziva asked in rapid-fire question having never thought of this before as a way for Bodnar to harm her, "Are you saying he is going to use Tali against me? Is she alive?" She waited only a beat for him to answer and then grabbed him by the front of his shirt with both hands in fisting the material, "Is she alive?" She nearly shouted at him.

"No." Ray answered shaking his head, "No." He repeated and felt Ziva's hands relaxing against his clothing and letting him go, "Tali is not alive."

"Then what does this have to do with her? How can he use her against me?" Ziva asked not understanding and her heart pounding so loudly it was near deafening in her ears.

"Tali was a twin, Ziva." Ray answered and watched her eyes widen considerably and pull back as if shocked, "You have another sister."

"Who?" She asked near breathless with heart so loud now it was nearly screaming in her ears.

"Your father had her taken away at birth, your mother was told the other baby had died." Ray continued to explain, ignoring her question.

"Who, Ray?" Ziva demanded the name shouting at him with her eyes turning coal black to hear of yet something else her father had done.

"Liat." Ray answered quietly.

Ziva inhaled sharply feeling the air sucked out of her lungs and unable to breathe.

Tony and Gibbs eyes widening considerably and mouths dropping open as well.

Malachi didn't wait for the invite before he stormed through the door wanting answers himself with pounding heart.

"What do you mean, Liat is Ziva's sister?" He grabbed Ray's already rumpled shirt and hauled him up from the chair. "How is that possible?"

"Get your hands off of me and I will explain." Ray demanded in an icy tone and Malachi slowly let go. "He knew your mother was having twins. They were both aware. It was around the time your father began developing the training program for his own Elite Assassins project which I know you are aware of. He'd already begun to train Ari and knew that you would also be put into the program Ziva. In studying the test subjects, they began to realize that the earlier the candidate began their training the more successful they were. With your mother having twins, it presented your father with the opportunity to use one of those children as a test subject for this theory. To have her placed with another family and raised separately so that he would have complete control over her life and training."

"But she has a family. A mother and father…" Ziva countered through ragged breath trying to process what she was hearing. "She doesn't look like Tali." She reasoned trying to believe this was just another lie and manipulation as the reality of it hurt too badly at the severity of another manipulation.

"They were Fraternal Twins, Ziva. Tali favored your father's side, like you and Liat more of your mother's. The family that volunteered to take her in and raise her as their own were both former Mossad Assassins who believed in the program as well, at least at first." Ray tried to explain.

"What do you mean?" Ziva asked unwilling to wait for answers.

"They fell in love with her and after hearing of your father's plans to begin her training at such a young age, they didn't want to lose her." Ray answered quietly. "They refused to cooperate after so many years."

"My father had them killed." Ziva answered realizing what must have been the repercussions for their changing their minds. "That's why only Liat survived."

"Yes." Ray nodded, "He made sure she was playing at a friends house the day of the rocket attack. In a safer portion of the building where she wouldn't be harmed."

Ziva exhaled a long shaking breath with tears welling in her eyes and heart pounding.

Ray flipped open his folder and spread the photos out in front of him. "He documented every aspect of her life, Ziva. Making secret arrangements with Liat's family, that every six months since their birth, to have Tali and Liat meet and with you too. He wanted you to be raised as friends and then eventually when you were older, told the truth after your training, that you were really sisters."

The photos were of two newborn babies lying side by side, and then sitting side by side at around six months old with a toddler Ziva smiling proudly behind them with an arm holding onto each, and another of all three of them at a year old, on the twins first birthday it appeared. The photos continued on this way taken every six months until their 8th birthday and then just stopped."

Ziva was wracking her brain looking at the last photo, she had been twelve years old standing next to both girls. Both clearly looking exactly like Tali and the other very much like Liat. She tried to remember this day. It was a picnic of some kind at the beach and she vaguely remembered her father's introductions to another little girl that day. Vaguely remembered them playing in the ocean. The images that came forth in her mind only induced more tears as her hand trembled to reach out and pick up the photo.

"This just can't be." She shook her head with raining tears, "How could he do this?" She thought of her poor mother, to be told her baby had died. Something that must have been so tragic she'd never spoken of it again, at least not to Ziva as a child. And to Liat, if this were true… to be taken as a baby by your own father for the purposes of raising a project. Her heart skipped a beat with the thought of what he'd already done to her, to Ziva and how he had called Liat up, to replace her on the Kidon Unit. Of his reaction that day in the Synagogue to see she and Liat fighting. "I don't believe it," She shook her head hard that this must just be another manipulation. One she couldn't afford to believe right now.

"I assure you it is. A blood test will confirm what I have said, Ziva. Liat is your sister. Your full sister." Ray argued trying to reach out and touch her arm in comfort.

"Liat's not here yet." Ziva answered immediately with eyes flashing to Tony, and heart still pounding with adrenaline, "But Abby has her blood on file down stairs from the pregnan-" She stopped short suddenly realizing what she was about to say and who was in the room standing right behind her.

"The what?" Malachi asked stepping forward speaking slowly with eyes widening, wondering if he heard that correctly, "Abby has her blood on file for what purpose?"

"Nothing." Ziva shook her head turning to face him and mentally kicking herself for letting her emotions get the better of her in that moment and reveal Liat's secret.

"You were about to say pregnancy test, Ziva. Weren't you?" Malachi asked with a hard tone knowing she was purposefully holding back now seeing the look in her eyes. "Liat is pregnant?" He asked with thought suddenly snapping together rapidly with this information, "This is why she wasn't drinking at the parties? And why she wants to resign from Mossad, yes?" His heart was pounding to think about it.

Ziva refused to answer and just stare at him, causing Malachi's eyes to shift to Tony who had the same non-reaction and then Gibbs, who only looked at him as well.

"I will take that as a yes, as none of you are denying it." Malachi answered feeling his gut start to knot inside with the information. "Does Asa know?" He asked suddenly wondering if the man knew she was expecting, "Why is the engagement off if she is pregnant with his child? Does he know?" He asked again more forcefully and angry with Asa in that moment for not stepping up to take care of Liat and his child.

"You need to speak with Liat. I will not comment on this." Ziva finally answered swallowing hard and not knowing what to say, she stalked passed him. "I'm going to have Abby run our blood to see if there is a match." She announced to Gibbs on the way by and received his permission with a head nod.

"I'm going too." Tony suddenly stood to follow her out not wanting Ziva to be alone. His mind was trying to wrap around this new information and felt his own heart pounding with fear and anxiety and something else he didn't know…perhaps a little excitement over the idea that Ziva wasn't alone anymore. That she still had a sister. One she'd already begun to form a bond with and get close to.

"Well, I'm coming too." Malachi turned swiftly not about to be left out of this situation any more, still trying to process it all as well, feeling completely blindsided.

Gibbs nodded at them all, "I'll stay with him." He nodded towards Ray, keeping his eyes on the man he didn't trust at all. Hoping to that this wasn't another sick manipulation as Ziva had already been through enough.

"This is why you were all so cold to me and so protective of her when I was last here. You all knew she was pregnant!" Malachi huffed in realization as he, Ziva and Tony rode the elevator down to Abby's lab together.

"Mal," Tony began and immediately felt Ziva's hand grab his and squeeze sending a silent message. He turned his head slowly to look into her eyes and saw the silent message. She needed to get to Abby first and warn her not to say anything and Tony needed to stall Malachi for a moment. He squeezed her hand back once that he understood. The elevator doors opened just after and Ziva stalked out quickly first.

Tony put his hand against Malachi's chest to keep him there a moment, "Mal, calm down." He began slowly trying to stall him. "Take a few breaths. I know this is shocking. Okay."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Malachi fired back feeling overwhelmed to not know this information and an intense amount of pain he never expected to think of Liat having another man's child. "You should have told me, Tony! I thought we were friends."

"I am your friend!" Tony fired back and then knit his eyebrows, "At least I think…" He pondered that realization a moment having never actually declared themselves as such, "The point is…this was not our something to tell, Mal! This is her personal life. Who she tells what is her business! If she didn't want to tell you, that's her right! We weren't going to go behind her back and tell you."

"This is why she said it was too late." Malachi fisted his hands into his hair, feeling like he was going to have a panic attack with all the emotions running through him and memories. His mind going over every detail of his last visit just two weeks ago.

"What are you talking about?" Tony asked seeing the man losing it in front of him with the news.

"I told Liat that I loved her. The night you proposed to Ziva. I told her that night I loved her." Malachi answered speaking quickly and feeling tears welling in his eyes and trying to blink them back, "She told me it was too late, Tony. She told me to leave her alone and then walked away." He shook his head, "She was pregnant with Asa's baby…that's why she said it was too late. I was too late… God! Why didn't I tell her sooner!" He fumed and spun in a circle, "Argh!" He held back a scream and balled his hands into fists of anger at himself.

Tony felt like he was being punched in the gut to hear Malachi, first confess that he'd finally told Liat he loved her with _actual_ words only to hear that she told him it was too late. And then to hear the man losing it before him now, believing she'd said that because she was pregnant with another's mans child. And he was now blaming himself for not telling her sooner that he loved her.

Tony swallowed hard wanting so badly to tell Malachi that wasn't the case. That the baby was his with Liat but he couldn't do that. He couldn't betray her trust when this was her decision to make. "Just talk to her, okay?" He offered the only thing he could and hoped that some how they'd find a way to work this out. "She'll be back soon with McGee and E.J. You can talk to her then. But you've got to be calm, Mal. You can't be all crazy and out of control around her or there's no way we're going to let you anywhere near her." He warned feeling especially protective of her right now given everything that was happening.

"I would never hurt her, Tony!" Malachi seemed extremely offended.

"I don't think you'd physically hurt her, Mal. But if you lose your temper and hurt her emotionally right now that's just as bad. She's already got a lot of her plate with everything else happening! The last thing she needs is you coming down on her too!" Tony defended his own stance, willing to take a punch from the man if it meant Liat would be spared the fallout.

"I will be in control of myself." Malachi answered trying to calm down realizing what Tony had said was true. Liat did have a lot of information coming her way if this thing with Ziva turned out to be true. Her life had been one enormous contrivance since birth and that was going to be enough of a shock to deal with from that fallout.

* * *

"Abby!" Ziva nearly ran into the lab, screaming over the music. "Abby!" She called out again and then grabbed the woman scaring her.

"Ziva! My God! You scared the hell out of me! What are you doing?" Abby asked turning down the music and feeling her heart pound, slightly pissed off to be startled so suddenly and then took note of the look on Ziva's face, "What's wrong? What's wrong? Did something happen to Tony? Did something happen to Gibbs? Oh my God!" She gulped grabbing Ziva by the shoulders and shaking her, "Did something happen to Timmy and you're not telling me?"

"Abby, no!" Ziva answered grabbing her shoulders in turn, "Calm down! I have to speak quickly. Malachi knows that Liat is pregnant but he has no idea the baby is his! We have to keep it that way! You cannot tell him! Understood?"

"Okay, yes but why? How did he find out?" Abby answered startled and confused.

"I have no time to explain fully, just don't give him any indication that the baby could be his! Don't tell him how far along she is either or he may figure it out! This is her secret to tell, not ours." Ziva's heart was pounding as she spoke quickly.

"Then how did he find out she was pregnant?" Abby asked with eyebrows narrowing.

"I spilled the greens." Ziva confessed and waved her hand angry at herself and stepping away. "I did it! Okay!"

"It's spilled the beans, Ziva." Tony corrected her coming in from behind the door with Malachi just behind him and everyone tensed.

"What is this about?" Abby asked looking at the three before her and feeling more tense then ever at keeping this secret standing before the man now who looked completely frazzled.

"C.I. ex-Ray," Tony began deciding that was the man's new nickname, "Is upstairs. Just happened to be here to drop a little bomb that Ziva's sister Tali…was in fact, a twin."

"Oh my God, really?" Abby couldn't believe it and looked rapidly from Tony to Ziva.

"Yes, really. And not only that she was a twin, but that the surviving twin is in fact our own Little Ninja…Liat." Tony further explained and watched Abby's mouth drop open in shock, refusing to even blink. For the first time he could remember, having stunned her speechless. "Abs…" He tried prompting her. "We need you to run Ziva's DNA against Liat's in the system. You still have it, correct?"

"Yes." Abby finally answered with a slow head nod, still in shock. "And your father's." Her eyes flashed to Ziva's.

"Go ahead, then, Abby." Ziva spoke slowly feeling like her world had been shifted off its axis to hear Tony repeat the story they'd just been told.

"Okay," Abby nodded and turned back to her computer. For once, completely quiet as she pondered this information and thought it through. "Does Liat know any of this?" She finally asked.

"I don't know." "No." Came simultaneous answers from both Ziva and Malachi.

"She would have told me something like this if she'd known, Ziva." Malachi stated with certainty. "Especially when we were working for your father…she would have told me."

Ziva nodded softly, believing that was true and taking his word for it.

"So how did this happen then?" Abby asked as the machine began to process the three separate strands of Genetic Material. "I mean, how does your sister just become your sister? Is this like in the movies where these twins are separated at birth or how did this happen?"

"My father." Ziva answered as if that were sufficient for any explanation.

"What did he do?" Abby asked turning to face Ziva with fear in her eyes at the answer.

"He told my mother that the other twin died at birth. Sent her instead to live with a Mossad family that volunteered to raise her as their own." Ziva answered quietly swallowing hard and feeling disgusted.

"But why?" Abby couldn't fathom why anyone would do this to their own child.

"He was using her as a project. Grooming her to be one of the Elite Assassins. He wanted complete control over her, I guess." Ziva shrugged deeply, crossing her arms over her chest and feeling bile rising in her throat.

"That's why her name was on that List." Abby answered quietly making her own connections. "After you," She looked at Ziva, "You were her big sister…if it worked on you…" She couldn't finish. The thought of what Ziva had endured in that torture camp at the hands of her father was too much. And now to think, he was personally grooming Liat, another daughter, for the same kind of conditioning was just too horrendous.

Tony and Malachi both swallowed hard, making that connection along with Abby and finding themselves sick to the stomach.

Abby's computer began beeping, signaling the results. She turned around quickly and exhaled sharply before turning back to face Ziva, "It's a 100% Genetic Match…all the way around, Ziva. You and Liat share not only a father with 100% certainty, but also your mother." She gulped seeing the immediate tears welling in Ziva's eyes. "I'm not sure whether to say…I'm sorry," Abby felt her own tears welling at not knowing what to say or do, "Or to wish you a congratulations that you have a sister…and that it's Liat."

Ziva inhaled a sob with Abby's words and was immediately engulfed into a tight hug as Abby held on tightly. Ziva returned the embrace, staring over shoulder once again to see the flashing green light saying 100%. Again, she felt as though her life had been spun off it's axis and her knees felt shaky. She wasn't sure how many more revelations from her father's treachery and lies she could take. First the camp and his control of her life, and then to Kevin …a half brother conceived for this same project and now…a stolen sister; one that she'd already come to care about a great deal and now to learn they were actually family was mind blowing.

"We need to tell Gibbs." Tony spoke quietly looking at Ziva with sympathetic eyes, realizing they needed to move quickly on this while they still had access to Ray for questioning. The man seemed to have all the answers they needed.

Ziva nodded and pulled back from Abby, "Thank you." She gave her a small smile.

Malachi, Tony and Ziva found the elevator again and rode back up in complete silence, each processing this new information.

* * *

Gibbs hadn't said a single thing to Ray, just remained standing in the corner with his arms crossed over his chest and glaring at the man. With head tilting back and forth occasionally studying him. Ray hadn't said anything to him either as both waited for news.

The door opened suddenly and Tony filed through first, then Malachi and finally Ziva, the one Gibbs looked to for confirmation.

"He was telling the truth. Our DNA is a 100% match, Gibbs. Liat is my full sister." She spoke out loud for the first time and swallowed hard, finding her mouth going dry with the information.

Gibbs nodded and reached for her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze with a head nod and holding her eyes that it was going to be okay. "I've got this." He spoke softly and nodded towards Ray. He knew that she was in no condition to deal with Ray and so he would ask the questions.

"Tell us…everything you know." Gibbs took the seat Tony had formally occupied, speaking his quiet voice and studying Ray closely; fingers reaching out to spin the photos of Ziva with her sisters.

Tony's phone began to buzz signaling an incoming call and Gibbs shot him a death glare for having it on.

"Sorry Boss," Tony quickly apologized scrambling to shut it off knowing the rules about interrupting Gibbs during interrogation. He'd forgotten to shut it off in their surprise at Ray's arrival. He hung up on who was calling trying to quiet the noise and saw that it was from McGee. They were going to call once they'd picked up Liat and were on their way back. He figured he didn't really want to answer it given what they'd just learned and let someone tell Liat in person, rather then him bumbling trying to hide the truth and only making it worse. He'd done a rather bang up job of that trying to mask the surprise of the engagement and had already ruined McGee's party. He didn't want to make the same mistake again with something as important as Liat's life.

Nearly the moment his phone was put away, another phone began to buzz and this time it was Malachi earning a death glare from Gibbs for the interruption.

"I'm sorry." Malachi apologized looking at his phone and then brows narrowing, "Isn't this one of your numbers?" He asked showing the number to Tony standing beside him, not recognizing the full number but enough of the area code to know it was local.

"It's McGee." Tony answered recognizing the number and realizing it must be important if he were calling Malachi. "Let me answer it." He motioned the phone over and everyone stopped to listen. "Hello?"

"Tony?" McGee's voice came through with clear surprise, "Why are you answering Malachi's phone? I just tried to call you."

"Yeah, we know, Probie, we're still having a _friendly chat_ with C. -Ray and your calls are a bit disturbing. You know the rules-" Tony rambled on feeling all eyes on him.

"Tony, just stop! Put Gibbs on!" McGee ordered and surprised Tony.

"Why? What's going on?" Tony straightened hearing something in McGee's voice and the way he'd been so harsh with him.

"Just put him on, Tony! I don't have time to explain!" McGee ordered again with agitation.

"Okay, okay," Tony relented and quickly handed the phone over to Gibbs, "Said he needs to speak with you."

"Did you tell him we're kind of busy?" Gibbs asked already feeling agitated himself over all the disruptions this morning.

"Yeah, it sounds urgent." Tony answered calmly and saw Ziva's eyes flash wider with the statement.

"Yeah, McGee," Gibbs answered the phone, "What's going on?" He asked with all eyes on him.

"She's not here, Boss." McGee sighed looking around the airport with E.J. beside him and both feeling the same nerves and high anxiety, "Her bags arrived…we pulled them from the luggage carousal but Liat's not here. We've been looking since we got here."

"Did you page her?" Gibbs asked feeling his own heart starting to pound and a foreboding feeling taking over.

"Yeah, Boss. We're having her continuously paged with no answer. She's not here or if she is, she's not answering." McGee kept looking around hoping to see her in the crowds.

"Maybe she just missed the flight." Gibbs offered feeling sick to his stomach and wanting there to be an easy answer. "Ziver, check your phone. Did Liat call you?" He looked at her speaking in a calm voice not wanting to alarm them.

Ziva scrambled to get her phone out and looked at the call history. "No, nothing. What's going on, Gibbs?" She asked with pounding heart.

"McGee," Gibbs ignored the question and turned his attention back to the phone, "You stay there. Keep looking. We'll work on this end and call you back. Let me know if you find her." He added softly and saw Ziva's eyes widen beside him.

"What you do mean, find her?" Ziva asked the moment he clicked the phone off and handed it back to Malachi who was looking as upset as Ziva.

"She's not there. Her bags arrived but they can't find her." Gibbs answered quietly, trying to be the calm in the storm he felt rising.

"Liat is missing?" Malachi asked choking on his words and feeling panic in his heart.

"I tried to warn you." Ray spoke up catching their attention and shaking his head softly.

"Warn us of what?" Ziva lunged for him, grabbing him by the shirt and slamming him out of the chair and back against the wall, "Where is she, Ray?" The man's timing was always impeccable with chaos.

"That he would use your heart against you, Ziva. He's setting his trap. Don't fall for it, please. I'm begging you." Ray pleaded softly with her, seeing the fire and tears in her eyes.

"Are you saying that Illan has taken Liat?" Ziva asked with voice shaking in horror at what that could mean and why.

"Yes," Ray nodded speaking quietly, "Please, Ziva. Do not fall for this. He is using her for bait and knows you'll come for her. It's what he wants!" He tried begging and Ziva let him go quickly, stalking out of the room and gone in a flash with Tony following quickly behind her.

"Ziva, wait!" Tony called out to her as she picked up her pace racing down the hall. "Ziva!" He finally caught up with her and grabbed her arm, whirling her around. "Just wait!" His own heart was pounding with fear and terror for Liat and for Ziva and for what this all meant now that Bodnar was making his move.

"She's my sister, Tony!" Ziva finally cried out sobbing with fallen shoulders on emotional overload, "And he took her because of me." She cried knowing what the man was capable of having been responsible for directing her torture in breaking her. Having just recently shot her in the back and sent flowers to poison her. Her heart was surging with overwhelming anxiety and terror to think of Liat alone with him. "My God, Tony! The things he could do to her." She cried and Tony pulled her into his chest tightly.

"Shh, Zi. We're not going to think like that, okay?" His own heart was pumping with fear and trying to blink back tears.

"I have to find her, Tony. I have to." Ziva held him more tightly, clinging to him as her body shook trying to hold back sobs.

"Not alone you don't!" Tony answered quickly feeling a new surge of terror in his heart that she would do exactly as Bodnar wanted in her desperation to protect Liat and go after him alone. "We're going to find her. Okay? We're going to find her together?" He kissed her head and held her more tightly, "Promise me, Ziva…promise me you won't go after him alone no matter what happens. Promise me." He added more sternly trying not to panic with the fear of losing her again.

"I promise." Ziva answered in a soft whisper and held back cry, "We have to find her, Tony." She couldn't stop the tears, "We have to find her."


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs put security on Ray as they immediately began their frantic search for Liat; keeping the man contained in the tiny room until Gibbs was finished with him. Right now, finding Liat was priority. McGee and E.J. were eventually called back having found no trace of Liat in the airport.

Ziva now sat in her desk chair staring at the suitcase on the floor. Liat's suitcase. Her mind was replaying everything over and over in a continuous loop.

"McGee," Gibbs directed him the moment they stepped foot back in the Bull Pen, "Security footage of the passengers leaving the plane at Dulles. See if we can see her getting off the plane. We need to know if she even made the flight."

"On it, Boss." McGee quickly set down to work.

"Gidon," Gibbs turned around to face the Director of Mossad.

"Already on it." Malachi waved him off, with phone to his ear, giving instructions to his own people and then hanging up quickly. "They're running the security footage at the airport in Tel-Aviv to see if she boarded and they're running a trace on her phone."

Gibbs nodded, remembering this man had become Director of Mossad with merit. He was good, just like his own team and didn't need to be told what to do.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs wheeled around again to find Tony, "Get a hold of Asa. Find out when he saw her last." He put Tony in charge of that, knowing that Malachi would likely be too charged up for that conversation.

"Right, Boss." Tony quickly picked up the phone and began dialing the man's number.

"Barrett." Gibbs addressed her next, "Get the suitcase to Abby; tell her to run it."

"Boss, a hundred different hands could have touched it going through the airport personal and baggage handling." McGee piped up and received a knowing look from Gibbs, "But that's not what you want her to look for is it?" He realized Gibbs had other ideas.

"No, McGee." Gibbs answered annoyed and on edge, "Bodnar may have left behind a clue if he wants Ziva to follow." His eye flashed to the one agent he hadn't called upon yet, still sitting motionless at her desk and staring into nothingness now that E.J. had taken the bag. He could only imagine the turmoil Ziva was going through in processing all of this information given he was even having a difficult time keeping up. "Ziver," He finally addressed her knowing he needed to give her something to do and keep her busy, stopping her mind from wandering to the bad thoughts of what Bodnar would do to Liat.

"Yes, Gibbs?" She finally looked at him, sitting up straighter and pulling her emotions back, ready to do something.

"Get the most recent photo you can of Liat. Make it a happy, smiling one. We'll run it as a BOLO for Missing Persons." He instructed her softly.

"Why not just use the photo from her Personnel File?" Ziva asked knowing they had that immediately available.

"We're appealing to the general public, Ziver. They see the standard government photo and-" Gibbs began to explain but Ziva cut him off.

"She looks fierce and intimidating. Not smiling." Ziva realized why he wanted a personal photo. They weren't advertising that she was a missing Officer of Mossad, but rather a young beautiful woman with a gorgeous smile simply missing. The other may do more harm then good. "Right." She nodded.

"Abby has a bunch downstairs up on her wall from my party and yours." McGee offered as a quick solution, "There are several with Liat."

"I'll get them!" Ziva bounced up quickly, feeling an overwhelming urge to vomit with her nerves and trying to temper it down by keeping busy.

"I'm calling Fornell. Get the FBI on this." Gibbs moved quickly towards his own desk and started making the call. "Tobias…yeah, we've got a problem." He spoke into the phone and Tony and McGee shared a knowing look across the space.

"Asa's not answering." Tony tried again for the fifth time getting his voicemail. "It goes straight to Voicemail."

"I'll try his main office." Malachi moved quickly dialing the number with heart pounding, hoping to God for once, the man knew something about Liat's whereabouts, or that she had changed her mind and was with Asa. That perhaps, he'd come at the last minute before she was boarding the plane and wanted to make up and talk out whatever had happened and she never got on with her luggage. He prayed this was the case silently to himself hearing the phone ringing on the other end, as that was more bearable to think about then the alternative of her having been taken by Bodnar.

"I don't see her getting off this plane." McGee shook his head watching the footage over and over of the deplaning process at the Gate where every other passenger should have gotten off.

"Did she have any layovers?" Tony asked hopefully, "Maybe she got off there and missed the connection."

"She was booked on a direct flight from Tel-Aviv," McGee answered shaking his head going through the footage again in slow motion. "She's not here. I don't see her."

Tony got up and moved across the floor to stand behind McGee to see if two pairs of eyes could see it on the small screen.

"McGee, bring up!" Gibbs got off the phone with Fornell and waved his hand towards the large screen between their desks.

"Bringing it up…now," McGee quickly transferred it to the larger television and moved in front of it with Gibbs, Tony and Malachi, who was still on the phone speaking in Hebrew now to someone. Their eyes all frantically searching the black and white footage for any sign of her.

"Damn it!" Malachi cursed in English ending his call, "His secretary said that he took personal days and is traveling. Saying he needed a vacation. She said he was upset about the engagement being off and needed a few days." He answered quietly with pounding heart, having only gotten that information after badgering the woman about where he was.

"You don't think…" Tony didn't dare speak it out loud, didn't want to even imagine it.

"Think what, DiNozzo?" Gibbs prompted him knowing he was holding back.

"That Asa had anything to do with this, right? I mean…the guys on our side," Tony gulped, "Right?" He didn't know who to trust anymore or what was happening with so many lies and manipulations going around.

"I can't imagine… no," Malachi shook his head not wanting to believe it either, "He is a good man. I may not be happy about the fact that he is having a child with Liat, but he is a good man. He would never harm her." He spoke quietly.

Tony, McGee and Gibbs all shared a quick look at hearing what Malachi had said. The man still believed that Liat was pregnant with Asa's child. Tony quickly looked to Gibbs, wondering if he should tell Malachi the truth now and Gibbs shook his head very slightly _no._

Malachi's phone began ringing and he looked at the number, "It's my people." He informed them quickly before stepping away to take the call, speaking rapidly once more in Hebrew.

"Boss, don't you think we should tell him at least now?" Tony asked quietly leaning towards Gibbs once Malachi was standing on the other side of the room. "It's his baby." Feeling horrible for the man who was having as rough of morning as Ziva was with all of these revelations in regards to Liat's life.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs began quietly taking a deep breath, "If it were Ziver missing…would it make it better or worse for you to know she was also pregnant with your baby… if you hadn't known before?"

"Worse." Tony answered softly feeling a sinking in his heart, knowing that was the truth, "I'd be even more devastated and worried."

"Exactly." Gibbs nodded to both Tony and McGee, "He's already holding on by a thread. We need for him to focus to be able to help us find her. Especially if she went missing in Israel; that's his jurisdiction, not ours." He added quietly, not liking to lie to the man anymore then they did but finding it necessary in this moment to do what needed to be done. This was still Liat's decision to tell Malachi the truth or not, and he was wanting to protect that. When they found her. _Yes, when_…she could decide for herself if she wanted Malachi to know the truth.

"She's not here, Boss." McGee shook his head reviewing the footage over and over. "She never got off the plane at Dulles."

"My people are sending over the video footage right now from the airport, McGee." Malachi spoke as he moved back towards them, ending his call once more. "They said they saw her checking in at the ticket counter and I asked them to send the rest here immediately."

"Pulling it up now." McGee quickly set to work at his computer, finding the new files and loading them.

"They said her mobile phone last pinged at the airport and is now silent." Malachi informed them somberly with racing heart that this was really happening.

Ziva returned with a handful of photos in time to see them all standing before the screen. "What is this?" She asked nearly breathless having run to get the photos down the stairwell and back up again, not wanting to wait for the elevator.

"Airport footage in Tel-Aviv last night." Tony answered her quietly as she came to stand beside him. "Mal's people said they have her checking in."

"And there she is!" McGee used the remote to speed through the check-ins and stopped when they recognized Liat, "So we know she at least checked in herself." He added softly, feeling better they had at least some idea of where to start looking. There hearts were all pounding to see her alive and moving on the video feed.

"Follow her," Gibbs instructed seeing Liat move away from the counter once checking her bags in and out of view of that camera.

"Switching now." McGee changed the screen to bring up several video feeds at once, showing six different cameras as they moved through the airport. "She's there!" He pointed seeing her coming into view on another feed, and going through security. The camera was now intimately close. She smiled at whatever the security man had said to her as she removed her items and stepped through his scanning device and then several more.

"You have more security devices then we do." Tony marveled watching the endless process, "I didn't think that was possible." He commented nervously feeling his heart pound at seeing Liat so close on the screen.

"Considering the terrorist threats against us daily, this is minimal." Malachi offered quietly without taking his eyes off of Liat. His heart skipping a beat every time she turned and he saw her face in full view.

She finally made it through security and then stopped to look at a magazine and pick up a bottle of water and juice before moving out of screen and into the next.

"The time stamp says she has about 25 minutes before her flight is boarding." McGee noted when Liat sat down in one of the chairs to wait, taking out her phone and began texting.

E.J. had joined them quietly having come straight back from Abby's lab.

"Who is she texting, McGee?" Gibbs asked immediately, wanting him to zoom in.

"Just give me a second, Boss." McGee began pounding away on his keyboard trying to zoom in to see. "I can't tell it's too small. I can't see the screen on her phone well enough."

"What is the time stamp?" Gibbs asked feeling frustrated.

"9:06 P.M. our time, Boss." McGee answered quickly having an idea of what Gibbs was thinking already.

"Ziver, check your phone. What time did you receive your last text from her?" Gibbs asked turning his attention to Ziva, knowing she had text her about what time she would land.

Ziva quickly looked through her phone and pulled up the last text, "9:07…" She inhaled realizing that Liat had been texting her as she looked at her on the screen, "She was texting me."

"McGee fast-forward until she moves again." Gibbs commanded and they all watched as Liat sat mostly still for the next fifteen or so minutes and then began moving when ever else had. Likely hearing the Boarding Call.

"Where is she going?" Tony asked with furrowed brows seeing Liat walking away from the Gate to board the plane as everyone else moved towards it.

"She always goes to the restroom one last time at the Boarding Call," Malachi sighed and shifted nervously, "She doesn't like stand in a huddle group and wait around, preferring to be the last on the aircraft."

The others shared a look amongst themselves at how well Malachi really knew Liat and her behaviors and yet, it made perfect sense. They'd been partners for nearly seven years themselves.

Sure enough Liat walked into the nearest women's restroom and never walked out. McGee fast-forward again, trying to find her as the view was clear on the screen with people coming and going in and out but never Liat.

"Where is she?" Ziva asked with pounding heart as they watched the minutes go by. People they'd seen going in after Liat were coming out and she was still not there.

"Boss, the time stamp at this point means the plane is already taxing for take-off."

"Bring up the boarding on another screen, see if we didn't miss her." Gibbs instructed and the screen split into two. Their eyes darting back and forth between them, watching people load onto the plane with no sight of Liat and keeping an eye on the restroom without any sign of her either.

"She did not get on that plane." Ziva sighed heavily taking ragged breaths watching the flight attendants closing the doors.

"But she never came out of the bathroom either." Tony countered with a narrowed look, "I mean it's been nearly 30 minutes now from the time stamp of when she went in."

"Maybe she was sick. She's had morning sickness." McGee offered as a possible reason, "She could have just missed the flight." He added hoping that was why. He continued fast-forward through the footage for more then an hour with no sign of her.

"She's not coming out." Malachi sighed rubbing his chin with arm crossed over his chest trying to calm his nerves and failing, "If he subdued her there they would have had to take her out the same door. There is no other access point into this restroom." He knew layout of the airport well. "There!" He suddenly shouted pointing to a woman coming out of the restroom with a large bin for trash on wheels. The bin now looked nearly full. "Rewind it and see when this cleaning person goes in!" He commanded McGee and Gibbs nodded for him to listen.

They rewound the footage and saw the woman entering the bathroom five minutes before the boarding call. Five minutes before Liat entered the restroom. The woman's trash bin had been mostly empty.

"They knew her habit." Malachi gasped softly shaking his head at how that went against everything in their training to have such habits, "They were waiting for her." He realized when McGee captured both segments of footage to play side by side, to show how they likely smuggled Liat out inside the trash bin. The fact that she was stuffed into the bottom of such a container and so still meant they had subdued her somehow and he couldn't stop his rise in fear to know that was never good.

"So she never left Israel." Ziva spoke quietly with heart pounding at how far away that suddenly seemed.

"How could this happen?" E.J. asked shaking her head in disbelief they were able to pull this off inside Israel.

"How could they shoot Ziva inside Mossad?" Tony countered with a sarcastic tone, not at E.J. but for the situation that was so disturbing and flashed his eyes towards the woman he could still see in his memory, on this very screen bloody and falling to the ground while Malachi screamed her name.

"Mossad is divided." Malachi answered quickly and with shame in his voice, "He must have had help from the others." He realized that was the only way for Bodnar to be able to pull this off so close to 'home.'

"So they're all in on trying to lure Ziva back to Israel?" Tony asked with a pained looked and finding his mouth suddenly dry to think of so many wanting to _finish the job, _in regards to Ziva.

"Well, it's working." Ziva answered quietly staring down at the photo of she and Liat with arms wrapped around each other from McGee's birthday party. Ziva had pulled Liat in to kiss her head in her happy intoxicated state and both were all smiles and laughter as Abby had snapped the photo. _Liat. Her sister._ She shook her head softly still in disbelief and feeling the surge of love for her already in her heart. Her protective big sister instincts taking over. "I'm going back."

"Ziva," Tony immediately felt his heart stop at the thought of her returning to Israel, especially if there were a group of highly trained individuals waiting there to kill her. "You can't be serious?"

"Deadly." Ziva looked up slowly to meet his eyes finding her fire at anyone who would dare try to use those she loved against her. "I'm going back. I won't let them hurt her for me."

"Well you're not going alone!" Tony fired back with pounding heart and anger in his own eyes, mixing with fear. "That's exactly what he wants! You to walk right into this trap!"

"I did not say…" Ziva spoke softly, pulling back her emotions seeing the fear in Tony's eyes, "That I would be going alone." She looked at him intently, remembering her promise to him.

"If you're going," Gibbs spoke quietly and slowly gaining their attention, "Then we're all going." He nodded softly at Ziva, remembering his own promise to her, that they would do this together. His heart was pounding with fear at what was happening and how quickly Bodnar had turned the tables on them that now had them going back to Israel. The last trip they'd made there, Ziva had come home in a body bag.

"Well how do we know she's even still there?" McGee asked feeling the same protectiveness and fear that Tony had when Ziva said she was going back to Israel. "I mean, he could have moved her anywhere by now, Boss." They all knew Bodnar had likely seized the opportunity to grab Liat while she was still in country and Malachi had just left. The perfect opportunity to take her with everyone's guards down and more concerned about Ziva's physical welfare and safety, not suspecting that Liat would ever be in danger.

"I think its time to ask, Cruz what he knows." Gibbs realized it was time to come back to the man. Their hopes at finding Liat quickly and in country were gone now realizing she'd been taken in Israel more then 15 hours ago.

* * *

"Where is she?" Gibbs demanded of Ray the moment he returned to the Interrogation Room where Ray was being held. His heart was pounding at the new turn of events. "Where is Bodnar taking Liat?"

"I have no idea, Agent Gibbs." Ray shook his head.

"Your timing as usual is too coincidental, Cruz!" Gibbs seethed not believing for a second the man didn't know more then he was letting on. "You show up and Ziva's poisoned. Now you show up to inform she has another sister and suddenly Liat is missing!"

"I have no idea where he's taken her. I'm not hiding that from you." Ray defended his intentions, "I came here to warn, Ziva not to fall for this. He wants her, Agent Gibbs. She is the one he is after. I am trying to protect Ziva!"

"Is that why you killed the two Mossad Officers? And the Navy SEAL, Ray? To protect Ziva?" Gibbs asked, cornering him on the other unsolved mysteries.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Agent Gibbs." Ray shook his head.

"No idea? Why do I find that hard to believe as well? Three people killed, who were all sent after Ziva, and you have no idea how or why?" Gibbs spoke slowly and in a quiet tone.

"This is much bigger then you realize, Agent Gibbs. You have no idea how far this reaches." Ray shook his head, speaking slowly as well.

"How far?" Gibbs asked with his heart picking up in pace.

"The _Hashshashini Project_," Ray began, saying out loud for the first time the name of the project, "Is just a tip of the iceberg." He paused letting that sink in, "I have very little control over this situation. I'm doing the best I can to protect Ziva with my limitations. My moves are only seconds at times ahead of theirs. That's why I arrived just before the flowers and today, just before Liat went missing. It is the only way I can warn her without them knowing."

"Who are _them_?" Gibbs asked realizing that Ray was speaking of more then just one man, one person. "More then Bodnar?"

"Far more. He's not the only one that wants Ziva." Ray informed him just as Tony and Ziva were stepping back into the room, no longer wanting to remain on the other side of the glass given what he was revealing. "Bodnar wants her for personal reasons but the others still want her too."

"Who? And why? Why do they want me?" Ziva asked swallowing hard with unshed tears and pounding heart in confusion.

"Your name was on the List, Ziva." Ray answered quietly looking at her intently. "Do you really think they're just going to let you go?" He paused gauging her reaction, "You of all people should know…that once you're on the List, there is no getting off of it."

Ziva's heart was pounding and breathing labored as she thought about what he'd said.

"They put a lot of work into you. Into your life, they won't just let you go." Ray continued with clear desperation in his eyes.

"Who are these people, Cruz? Who are you speaking about?" Gibbs asked probing further to know that Ziva was in danger from far more then just Bodnar.

"I cannot tell you." Ray shook his head.

"To hell you can't!" Gibbs pounded his fist against the table with outrage.

"I cannot tell you, Agent Gibbs! And no amount of strong-arming will force my hand. I tell you only what you _need_ to know, as it's happening to try and stay ahead. And right now, what you need to know is that Bodnar is using Liat to bait Ziva into a trap! You must not fall for it!" He stood and reached for his bag, "I can't tell you anymore then that right now. I have to go."

"You're not going anywhere. Not until you answer our questions about the Mossad Officers and Bodnar and what the hell is going on around here!" Gibbs stood ready to stop the man with fire in his eyes.

"I cannot answer those questions, Agent Gibbs. And you need to ask yourself what is more important right now…worrying about those that are already dead? Or those who may be shortly if you don't focus on them!" Ray pointed across the room directly at Ziva with chest heaving holding back his own anger. "Holding me does you know good. They will just find a way to release me or shut me up for speaking with you, one of the two and neither of those options are going to help you keep Ziva safe." He tried to slow his breathing and focused on Ziva, "I know you don't believe me, Ziva but I do love you. Your father and I tried to find a way to get you off that List after he realized what he'd done."

"What do you mean?" Ziva asked through choking tears that she was struggling to hold back.

"He understood the gravity of his mistakes by volunteering his children for the program only after he lost you to America and NCIS. That you refused to speak with him anymore. He shut down the training part of his program but that does not mean the program was shut down by the others, Ziva. Your father was only a small part of a much larger puzzle. They still wanted you and Liat in one way or another and so we tried to make a compromise with them." Ray tried to explain.

"What kind of compromise?" Ziva could only guess what that meant.

"To move you to another area of the program. The Assassins are only one small part of many. Your brother, Kahlil, for example was put into the Cyber Division given his genius. Each is matched with their certain skill set. We tried to move you into another essential part of the program, Ziva, that would be sufficient for the others and also allow you some semblance of a normal life. The move would allow you to have a family and one day become Director of Mossad. That had been the plan." Ray continued, "That was what your father wanted in the end."

"What are you talking about, Ray?" Ziva was only getting more confused with the information, "What other part of the program were you and my father trying to move me into?"

"The Genetics Division." Ray shifted on his feet uncomfortably.

"What does that mean?" Tony asked feeling his mouth already dry and having a difficult time swallowing to hear these people, whoever they were still wanted Ziva for their plans.

"Ziva, your genetics are near perfection." Ray ignored Tony and continued only on looking at Ziva, "Generations of the perfect breeding have culminated in your intelligence, strength, speed, flexibility, endurance, health and beauty. Carefully selected like your siblings for these very traits. If you were no longer to be a viable option as an Elite Assassin yourself, we tried to appease them by suggesting you be moved into the Genetics Division; that your genetic material would be more of an asset in the long run with its potential. Your ability to withstand months of that kind of torture, Ziva…" Ray looked at her with a soft sigh, "You held out longer then any other candidate in the entire program. Months longer… They will not simply let that go! You proved too valuable. This was the best compromise we could make. Your life for your genetic material."

"My genetic material?" Ziva repeated in disbelief barely above a whisper and feeling her stomach rolling into knots at exactly what that meant and why they wanted it. "How?"

"The Genetics Division has one purpose, Ziva. To combine best genetics possible to create near perfect humans." Ray answered quietly swallowing hard in watching her eyes go wide and everyone else's.

"My God, you're talking about a Breeding Program." Malachi realized in horror, "Like the Nazi's tried with the Lebensborn children…to create a Master Race."

"Yes," Ray nodded slowly, "Much of their research was applied to this Division Unfortunately, much of modern technology and methods were gained from their experiments." He swallowed hard seeing the tears welling in Ziva's eyes, "In the earliest days of its creation, it was simply picking out individuals with desirable characteristics and breeding them together to create these children."

"Like me?" She asked nearly choking on the words coming to yet another realization about her father and her siblings and how pieces were clicking together, "And my siblings?" She asked realizing how Ari and Kevin came to be as well.

"Yes," Ray answered honestly and everyone remained silent in disbelief, "But as science expanded so did the program. They would have simply taken your eggs, Ziva and matched them with equally genetic superior material using surrogates to carry the children and create the next wave of Super Soldiers. You would have been able to have a normal life." He added with passion as if trying to make it sound like a great compromise.

"Normal life?" Ziva backed away from him in horror, "To steal my eggs…and create children in a human…_breeding program_?" She stumbled over the words to actually say them. "And you and my father thought this was a good idea?" She asked completely mortified.

"Better then the alternative, Ziva!" Ray fired back with hands on hips, "You wouldn't have been subjected to torture anymore! You would donate genetic material and that is all!"

"Genetic material…" Ziva shook her head in disbelief at how casually he was describing such a thing, "They were my eggs, Ray! Used to create children! My children!" She shook her head in horror at the thought.

"Only genetically!" Ray countered shaking his head, "We would have had our own children, Ziva! Children we created that the program would leave alone if you had donated your eggs to create others." He took a breath watching her mouth fall open in shock, "Our children and your father's grandchildren would have been free from this life! That was the goal!"

Gibbs mind immediately flashed to Vance's telling of him how Eli David had spoken to him once about how he could have raised his daughter to be a killer. It was so that his grandchildren could one day be free to doctors or architects. To hear how he planned on accomplishing that, was beyond mindboggling now.

"The Goal…" Ziva repeated continuously mortified with each new thing he was saying, "To sacrifice some of my children for the greater good of the others?" She asked him and realized in that moment that was exactly what her father had done. "This is what my father did. Didn't he? With his own children."

"Yes." Ray answered honestly, "In those days, they had to sacrifice their children to the programs. But they were running into increased difficulty in doing so. To raise the child and then give them over to the program was proving problematic such as the case with you and with Liat. Tali was the one child of your fathers that would be spared because he had volunteered her twin, in Liat. There were many, many others in the program in the same position as your father with his children, Ziva. The solution to this came about with the advance in science and the ability to simply extract eggs from women and have a surrogate carry the child. A surrogate devoted to the program. Then those children would be raised separately so no emotional lines were blurred."

Ziva stare at him with face paling considerably, "And this was the solution."

Ray nodded, "It was the best solution given the circumstances."

"So what do they still want with me?" She asked swallowing hard and having an idea already from what he said and the way he was looking at her.

"They still want your genetic material." Ray answered quietly and then swallowed hard, "Once they have that…they won't care what happens to you. In fact, they'd rather you were dead. Knowing your emotional connections and inability to let things go. That you would eventually be problematic in regards to the projects."

"The projects… you mean, my children?" Ziva asked in an icy tone feeling a rage boiling inside of her to be treated like some kind of prized Thoroughbred Mare.

"Yes," Ray answered, "So do understand now? What a delicate dance this is? And why I can only tell you what you need to know, one step ahead of what their next move is? They are helping to keep you safe at the moment, Ziva but only until they get what they want. And then they'll want you dead too. Especially now that you do not want to take over Mossad and with it, your father's position within the group."

"What position?" She asked still not understanding who this group was or what these people wanted and why.

"I cannot tell you that. But there is a much bigger war going on right now for that position. Much bigger then simply being the Director of Mossad," Ray looked right at Malachi. "You were lucky to have fallen into that position, Director Ben-Gidon. Do not think for a second that was by accident after Ziva declined. They are withholding information from you right now that you otherwise would have been given because of your involvement with Ziva and this situation. They do not trust you with it…yet."

"I was on that List, too." Malachi spoke quietly feeling his own rage boiling at how manipulated they all were, "And Liat." He added softly, remembering what the man had just said about '_once they were on the List there was no getting off of it_.' "So what does that mean for her and I if this is what they want from Ziva?" He nodded towards her realizing she'd been moved from one List to another, but not knowing what that meant for he and Liat.

"You were moved from the Assassins List once you became Director. Once this situation with Ziva is resolved, I'm sure they will be speaking with you about what else they expect from you." Ray paused looking at him intently, "This position comes with a price, Director." He cocked his head to the side to see the shock on Malachi's face and sudden paling, "You did not think this power came for free, did you? There is always a price."

"What kind of price?" Malachi dared asking torn between feeling rage and ill.

"Likely genetic material. Much like Director David traded in exchange the position." Ray answered quietly with eyes flashing to Ziva, one of the 'genetic material' exchanges, "Though you will have it substantially easier then he with today's modern advances. A simple sperm donation from you and perhaps your first born."

"First born?" Tony repeated with wide and horrified eyes, "What the hell is this, Rumplestiltskin?" He asked mockingly in horror thinking of the unreasonable demands that existed in the fairy tale as the price to be paid.

"The first born, Agent DiNozzo, would be trained to take the Director's place within the group of course. They will want one of the children he has raised for that. Much like Ziva was trained for, to take over Mossad." Ray clarified not amused by Tony's comparison.

Ziva and Tony's eyes flashed to meet with pounding hearts, both sharing the silent fear and conversation without actually expressing the words. Their minds were both thinking of Liat, pregnant with Malachi's child and how her fears and gut instincts were founded hearing this news. They had no plans to reveal the paternity of her child, especially now as it would only put Liat and the baby in more danger.

"And if I refuse?" Malachi asked through choked words, unable to process the idea of ever giving over his child or children to a program that had done what it had done to Ziva. He'd wanted no part of it.

"You cannot refuse." Ray answered in a flat tone.


	4. Chapter 4

"What is this group?" Gibbs asked again, feeling as though all of the air had been sucked out of the room at the scale of things.

"I cannot tell you." Ray shook his head. "And it's not important who they are. What is important, is that they exist and you're aware that there are many more players on the board then you realize. This is a Global network. Israel has but a small part. I'm trying to keep Ziva alive. You need to let me go to do that."

"And if we don't?" Gibbs asked folding his arms over his chest not liking the options laid before him, "Send you back to prison instead?" He thought, where the man belonged.

"Then they will simply release me again, and you'll have wasted both of our time, Agent Gibbs." Ray answered coolly looking Gibbs straight in the eye, "Right now, I am the only that can provide you with information to keep you informed of what their plans are. If you take me out of the game… you are risking Ziva's life as well as Liat's now." His eyes flashed to Ziva's appealing to her emotions in regards to her sister's welfare and then back to Gibbs. "You need to realize now, that this is a case you will never solve, Agent Gibbs. The best you can do is hope to keep them alive until a compromise can be made. I'm working on that."

"There is no way, I'm going to let you negotiate with whomever these people are about my life!" Ziva fired back feeling panic at the thought of Ray trying to negotiate such things, especially given the facts that he had tried to compromise with them before and her father, by volunteering that she would donate her '_genetic material'_ in the form of her own eggs to the program. "And there is no way they are taking any of my eggs!"

"Then they will want Liat's." Ray countered in a flat tone almost immediately, giving her the facts and stunning her. "Either you or her or both, Ziva. But they will not accept not having either. They worked for too long to create your perfect genetic strain to simply let it go. Generations of work have gone into it."

"Why Liat and I? Why not Kevin…Kahlil?" Ziva asked immediately realizing he hadn't mentioned her one known brother who was also David.

"Because it is not just your father's line that had been perfected, Ziva. It was also your mother's unbeknownst to her, and combined with your father's line is what they want. Kahlil has a different line entirely geared more for mental genius and I'm sure they'll use his for other reasons as well. But you, and Liat, are the best of both mental and physical. That is why they will still want genetic material from either of you." Ray answered her question.

"They're not taking Liat's!" Malachi immediately jumped to her defense with waves of anger rolling off of him.

"And they're not taking mine." Ziva added standing beside Malachi with the same determined look.

Ray shook his head slowly looking down with dismay and sighed, "You do not realize that it matters little what you both want. You are merely Pawns on a chess board, the same as I. They will take from you what they want. You either do it voluntarily or they take it the hard way." He turned his eyes back to Ziva, "Think about it. If you voluntarily give them the genetic material they want, they won't see you as a threat anymore and will leave you be, Ziva."

Ziva shook her head unable to even consider the idea, "I don't need to think about anything. The answer will still be no."

"They won't accept that." Ray countered.

"Then it will be over my dead body," She shot back rapidly with pounding heart, "I will not give them my children." She was adamant.

Tony's heart was pounding to hear her say she'd rather die then to do so and while he understood her reasoning, to hear her say such a thing was terrifying having stood over her _dead_ body once before.

"I will do what I can." Ray shook his head, "I need to go." He looked at Gibbs, "If you hold me any longer they will come here for me and that is the last thing you want right now."

Gibbs didn't respond, not wanting to verbally give confirmation that he was letting him go and instead gave a slight head nod.

Ray moved towards the door and paused while Tony and Malachi both stood menacingly before him, temporarily blocking his exit with crossed arms and broad shoulders, glaring at him at before letting him by. Ray turned at the doorway back to Ziva, "I love you, Ziva."

"I do not love you, Ray." She answered holding his gaze intently, wanting to make that absolutely clear to him.

"That doesn't change how I feel for you, Ziva." Ray countered with a smile, "I will do what I can to help you." He added, "There is one more thing… stop by the _Holocaust Museum_ downtown. Find Greg, he is one of the curators. Ask him about the, _Dachau Ziva…_your namesake," He nodded softly speaking quietly, "He will show you a photo of your grandparents, Ziva…and you will realize how long they have been working on your lineage." He swallowed hard, "And why they will not simply let you go. Start there...with your grandfather." He paused, "And I will explain more when I see you again." He gave her a small smile and then was gone.

"_Dachau Ziva_?" Tony's eyes flickered towards Ziva's not understanding what that meant and finding his mouth dry at even having to go to the _Holocaust Museum_ to look up Ziva's grandparents.

"My grandmother _Ziva_…who I am named for, Tony," Ziva felt the tears welling in her eyes, "Was born in a Nazi concentration camp in 1945, just before the end of the war."

"She was born in _Dachau_?" Tony gasped softly with widening eyes of disbelief. The images from the film _Band of Brothers_ began flashing through his mind when the Allied Troops first came upon the Dachau Concentration Camp in Germany. He felt his own eyes begin to well with tears at these things he never knew about the woman he loved. She held so many secrets close to her heart. He'd learned more about her family in the last six months then in all the year's he'd know her before, first with Tali and the Opera, then the truth about how Ari died, her mother's death, her father's involvement in her torture and now this, her grandmother's birth in a concentration camp, most of which she'd kept to herself for all these years.

Ziva nodded softly in response to his question, "They had just moved the Women's Camps to Dachau when she was born. Fearing the Allies were going to liberate too many of them…they began to move them all into one place further away from the front lines."

Even Malachi was stunned never knowing this information about Ziva. "I cannot believe that any Israeli of any kind, could possible contribute to such a Genetics Program to create a superior race." He shook his head with disbelief given the history of the Jewish people. The idea was so disheartening and he swallowed hard with eyes flashing to Ziva, realizing she apparently was part of that program in several ways. First, by having been bred into it, and second, by their' wanting to continue with her genetic line for the future. And now they wanted his future children… and Liat's. She was already pregnant, he remembered and his heart clenched with fear at what would become of that child. He shook his head as it was all too much to process and he couldn't handle it at the moment.

"It doesn't sound like they have a choice, Mal." Tony shook his head with the same astonishment and overwhelmed, "It doesn't sound like anyone _really_ has a choice. He said this was much bigger then just Israel." He sighed realizing that even Eli David had been stronged armed in some way to make choices for sacrificing his children to this program. He thought of the twisted and sad irony that at one point in his life, he was trying to _give away_ his own genetic material with the sperm bank and had no takers; and now people were demanding that Ziva give up hers.

"So now what do we do?" Ziva asked looking at Gibbs, his being the only voice of reason at this moment of madness where she felt everything spinning out of control. "I want to go to Israel. We need to start looking for her." She spoke with heart pounding as the clock ticked by, thinking of it being that much more time that Bodnar was alone with Liat.

"I know." Gibbs nodded speaking softly, "We'll make arrangements to fly out tonight. But before we go, there is someone I need to speak with and something you need to do." He looked at Ziva intently, "Go look at whatever Cruz wanted you to see at the museum. He wouldn't have told you if he hadn't thought it was important. Take DiNozzo. McGee and Barrett start working on our arrangements," He nodded towards Malachi, "figure it out with him. This is going to be his jurisdiction we're entering."

"Everyone stays at my house." Ziva looked directly at McGee and saw all of their eyes widen, "The way it was built will afford us some protection." Her eyes flashed to Malachi, "Unless it has been compromised since my last visit to Israel?" It is where she had stayed with Schmeil when they'd gone to bury her father and never went back again after she was shot.

"I still have Mossad loyal to us, guarding it night and day, Ziva. It will be safe. It has not been compromised." Malachi answered quickly and with confidence.

"Is it going to be big enough for all of us?" Tony asked only ever remembering Ziva speaking of her small apartment near Mossad and wondering how they could all cram into it for a potentially lengthy stay.

"Not my apartment, Tony." Ziva shook her head slowly, realizing what he was thinking, "I am speaking of my father's house…the home I grew up in and now…just inherited." She swallowed hard, still not used to that concept that everything was hers' now having inherited it all when her father had died. "It will be sufficient for our needs."

"I was to have a meeting with the CIA in an hour. I need to call and cancel." Malachi realized looking at his watch and shaking his head.

"I wouldn't." Gibbs spoke up and caught Malachi's immediate pinched look, "They may know something that could help." He tilted his head with a knowing look. "Press them to see what they know about where Bodnar may have taken Liat."

Malachi thought for a moment and nodded, seeing Gibbs point, "Then I will meet you all back here and we shall fly together on my plane back to Tel-Aviv." He looked back at Gibbs seeking confirmation.

"Okay," Gibbs nodded realizing how much trust and faith he was putting into the man in front of him. To be flying on his aircraft into his territory. "We'll all meet back here ready to go. Swing by home and get whatever you're going to need." He looked at all four of his agents standing before him and they all nodded. "DiNozzo," He addressed Tony specifically moving closer to him and holding his eyes intently, "Don't you let her leave your sight for a second, understood?" He nodded towards Ziva realizing Bodnar really wanted her. Given the new threat he didn't want to take any chances, "She goes into the restroom, you go in too." He raised his eyebrows seriously.

"Got it, Boss. The Ninja never leaves my sight." Tony nodded sharply taking that very seriously as well with heart constantly pounding now to think of the heightened danger level. "Who are you going to see, Boss?" He asked quietly remembering what Gibbs had said about needing to speak with someone before they left.

"Vance." Gibbs answered softly and had all of their attention, "I think he knows more about this _bigger picture_ and group then he told me when I confronted him about the _Hashshashini Project_. He told me that this was not a road we wanted to go down. To leave it alone. Said we wouldn't like what we found." He omitted the part where Vance had said it would be best to let _them,_ whoever that was, clean up their loose strings and step aside to let them kill Ziva. Remembering very clearly now, how he'd mentioned she wouldn't want to live given what they'd find. Given this new information, Gibbs no longer believed he was speaking solely of Ziva learning the truth about who was responsible for her torture. He was hinting at something much more.

"Well, I can not leave it alone now, Gibbs. They have my sister!" Ziva answered back immediately with anger and fear to do nothing.

"We're not going to leave it alone, Ziver." Gibbs grabbed her shoulders softly trying to calm her, "But if we can get some more insight into what exactly it is we're up against… I think we'll have better odds." He gave her a knowing look and she nodded with a sigh. He pulled her forward and kissed her forward offering silent support, knowing how overwhelmed she felt. "One thing at a time. You go to the museum. I will speak with Vance. McGee and Barrett will clear the way and make arrangements and Gidon is going to see what the CIA has to say. Okay?"

Ziva nodded with a sight, frustrated wanting to do more and now! With the feeling of urgency and knowing they could do little until they had more information. Bodnar would likely contact them in some way soon, if he wanted Ziva to follow.

* * *

"What do you know about your grandfather?" Tony asked quietly as he and Ziva were walking towards the entrance to the Holocaust Museum downtown after parking the car. C.I. ex-Ray had been sure to mention they were to start with Ziva's grandfather in learning more about this much greater genetic project.

"Nothing." Ziva answered him feeling a sense of forboding as she walked through the doors of the museum, bracing herself for what she was about to see. "It's not something we ever speak of, Tony. What happened to my grandparents in that camp. My mother never spoke of it and we knew not to ask." She answered quietly.

Tony swallowed hard. Ziva could have been describing herself, rather then her namesake after what happened in Somalia. It was something they knew never to ask Ziva about and she never volunteered. Some things were just too painful. He took a deep breath as they approached the front desk. This is the one museum in D.C. he had never been to. After the death of his own mother, and not able to fully face it, he could never bring himself to actually visit this place. He wasn't emotionally ready enough for that. And now here he was, with Ziva, ready to give whatever support he could as she needed him now.

"I have never been here." Ziva suddenly spoke as if reading Tony's mind. She'd never been able to bring herself to this place before Somalia and after… given her own torture, it was out of the question. She swallowed hard looking around the front lobby as if preparing to see something horrific and was surprised to see nothing at all. A front desk and a wall of rememberance greeted them and on the other side of the room, one of the first exhibits. A small house that had been built indoors. It looked idyllic and serence with potted plants in the window and a white porch with a rocking chair.

Tony reached over and grabbed her hand, holding it tightly, "I haven't either. We'll do this together." He gave her a soft nod of encouragement. "Let's just find this Greg person and ask about the photo. We don't need to look at anything else. I don't think I'm ready for that." He swallowed hard again, knowing that after recently just learning of Ziva's torture at the hands of Saleem, her father and Bodnar and knowing Liat may be facing the same, he couldn't afford to allow this into his soul right now. It would be too much to handle and send his mind to terrible places.

"I am not either." Ziva shook her head looking at the floor and taking a deep breath, wanting to get in and out as quickly as possible. She'd heard wonderful things about this museum and how moving and touching it was. How thought provoking and respectful to the memory of those lost and what happened but in this moment, she was not prepared to deal with any of that given her own history and what Liat may be enduring as well. "Let's just ask." She moved towards the front desk and held up her badge, "Special Agents David and DiNozzo." She waved her head towards Tony, "We would like to speak with someone named Greg. We were told he was a curator here and could perhaps help us with a case we are currently working on."

"Of course, Special Agent David," The woman smiled at Ziva, "I will ask him to meet you here. If you wouldn't mind waiting?" She waved to the small leather chairs near the windows of the lobby. "Or take a look around if you'd like."

"We are fine here. Thank you." Ziva quickly answered giving the woman a small smile, having no desire to look around. They were here for a purpose. To find out whatever it was that Ray knew and said as a point to begin and then return to the office as quickly as possible to head back to Israel and find Liat.

They took a seat side by side and Ziva found herself sitting even closer to Tony then normal. Their hands intwined and yet she still ran the top of her thumb under her finger to glide over her engagement ring band, trying to focus on the good in life in a sea of chaos and utter madness.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked watching her fidgit with her ring and knee start bouncing nervously as they sat and waited. "Sorry, dumb question." He responsed when she flashed her eyes back to his. There was nothing about this day to be okay about. "Ani ohev otach, Ziva." He pulled their entwined hands up to kiss her fingers and holding her gaze, "At lo levad." He gave her a small smile of encouragement.

"You speak Hebrew." A tall dark haired man with short hair and glasses approached them with a smile, looking pleased at Tony. "Are you Jewish?" He asked eyeing Tony warily, "I never want to assume as we get all kinds in this place given the nature of the city." He smiled. "Hello, I'm Greg Snyder." He extended his hand with a smile to shake Tony's.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." Tony extended his hand to receive the man's hand with a small smile, "And no, I'm not Jewish. Just madly in love with someone who is." He smiled over to Ziva finally getting a small smile out of her to be introduced in such a way for the first time. "My partner investigating crime and soon to be wife, Special Agent Ziva David."

Greg smiled more widely looking between the two and then extended his hand to Ziva, "Pleasure, Agent David." He looked back at Tony still holding Ziva's hand, "I'm sorry, but did you say you're investigating a crime?" He asked catching what else Tony had said, "Forgive me but I was only told that two Federal Agents were here to speak with me about a current case."

"My apologies, we are not investigating a crime." Tony offered apologetically. "We're NCIS Criminal Investigators but we're here of a more personal nature today." He nodded over at Ziva for her to continue and say whatever she would like, letting her take the reigns in this as it concerned her.

"I was told to ask for you specifically, Mr. Snyder." Ziva began and felt her heart already begin to pound, "I was told that you could help me locate something. A photograph." She stumbled slightly with nerves, "One you would know as _Dachau Ziva._"

Greg looked at them slightly surprised as if thinking, "You said your name was Ziva?" His eyebrows narrowed slightly looking at her and making Ziva shift uncomfortably.

"Yes." Ziva nodded softly. "It is a photo of my grandmother. I am her namesake." She added quietly.

"Ah," Greg's eyes widened slightly and gasp softly at the connection before smiling softly, "And you have never seen this photo before?" He asked more curious then ever.

"No," She shook her head softly, "I have never been here." Ziva looked around quickly and then back to the man.

Greg only nodded and said, "Follow me please. I will take you. It is on the second floor." He gave her a small nervous smile and extended his hand in the direction they would need to go. "We'll take the elevator."

Families with kids were everywhere the further they went inside the museum and Tony swore he heard at least ten different languages spoken in less then a minute as they made their way towards the elevator. When he and Ziva followed Greg inside another group of people were about to step inside with them when Greg held his hand up with a smile.

"I'm sorry folks but you'll have to wait for the next one."

When the doors closed, he spoke quickly, "The name of this photograph is not public knowledge. You must have a very special friend to have such knowledge, Agent David." Greg's eyes flashed to Ziva with a silent understanding. "We try to protect the identities of those on exhibit without expressed consent from their families stating otherwise. Especially given the true nature of this photograph."

Ziva swallowed harder and gripped Tony's hand more tightly. The elevator began to move and the voice of an American G.I. suddenly began speaking to them as was normally apart of the tour.

_"We've found something here and we're not sure what it is, exactly. Some kind of prison. There are people wandering around, starving, dying."_

Tony felt Ziva's hold body shiver once violently as she leaned against him. They both knew the man was describing the first time the soldiers of the US 7th Army, Infantry Division had come across _Dachau_. The first concentration camp the Allies had come upon. Those men had no idea what they were walking into and this was where Ziva's grandmother and namesake had been born.

When the doors opened, the first thing they both saw was a large sign that read, _The Final Solution_ and froze, both finding their mouths dry and hearts pounding.

The history of the Holocaust had always moved Tony and he'd grown up watching all the classic war films dedicated just to this time period. It was emotional to hear about, but distant. Holding onto Ziva's hand tightly beside him, it was no longer just emotional and distant. This was personal. This was his future wife and mother of his children, her life and history and never could he have invisioned feeling this way reading those words on the wall, and realizing that if they were thrown back in time just a few decades, their love would have been forbidden and Ziva would have likely been subjected to this _Final Solution. _He knew it was irrational, but given their current situation and Ziva still being hunted by a large and unknown force who were intent on killing her or using her for their own needs, he couldn't help but feel even more protective of Ziva as they stepped off of the elevator onto this floor wanting to shield her from whatever they were about to face.

"It is this way." Greg motioned with his head to once again follow him as he led them through the crowds of people who were mostly standing in silence looking at each item on display. Tony and Ziva both doing their best to not look and keep their eyes straight forward, watching the back of Greg's head weaving in an doubt of the crowds rather then look at the horror on the walls around them.

Tony pulled Ziva's arm behind him so that he could walk in front of her and she only had to stare at his back; walking as closely as possible together and moving quickly. When they entered the room with the train car Tony felt another shudder run through Ziva and couldn't stop one of his own not wanting to think about the lives of the people who had been crammed into that car and never seen again.

When Greg led them yet into another room, both Tony and Ziva came to an immediate stop. Hearts pounding and unable to ignore the display around them. They were in a room filled with shoes, mountains of them. The tiny path on which they walked had shoes on either side. Men's leather shoes, women's heels, child sized shoes and baby shoes. Millions of shoes. Shoes that had once belonged to the people who had gotten on those train cars.

Tony's eyes were fixated on three shoes lying in a heap side by side. A man's shoe, a woman's shoe and a tiny baby shoe. A family he could imagine. A family like the one he wanted with Ziva and felt his eyes starting to well with tears. He'd always loved his shoes. Took pride in having expensive, well made leather shoes. Shoes were a personal item. Everyone wears shoes. Shoes help define a person in the kind and type they like to wear. And here were mountains of them. They all belonged to someone. Someone who was no longer here.

Ziva could barely breathe staring at the same mixing of shoes that Tony had been. Fear coursing through her to be in this room, surrounded by these shoes and to feel as their owners once had, _hunted_. That death was imminent and right now, in staring at a woman's high heel next to the tiny baby shoe, she could only think of Liat and her baby in such grave danger. A sister and a niece or nephew she had only learned about this morning and already had begun to feel a deep connection with.

"I'm sorry, I should have warned you. The shoe room is quite emotional for most people." Greg realized they had stopped following and back tracked to find them standing as still as stone simply staring at the shoes with tears in their eyes. "I work here every day and I still, get emotional…especially with the baby shoes." He swallowed hard. "It is the only way to the photo you wish to see or I would have taken you another way. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Ziva spoke in a whisper and nudged Tony in the back to start moving. She needed to get out of this room. Away from those high heels and baby shoes that only reminded her now of Liat and the baby and the danger they were in.

"We're nearly there." Greg spoke softly and then led them into a darkened room with items from the Concentration Camps on display. He stopped in front of a large wall sized photograph that reached floor to ceiling. In the photo, a woman who was clearly a prisoner in the camp given the background of barracks and barbedwire, stood on muddy ground holding a newborn baby swaddled in her arms. To her immediate right, a Nazi guard with hands tucked behind his back stood beside her with penetrating eyes staring at whomever was taking the photo.

"This is it. This is _Dachau Ziva._" Greg spoke quietly indicating the larger then life photo that had the people depicted in it, nearly the same size as they would be in real life. "The infant in the photo is Ziva. Your namesake." He looked at Ziva who had instant tears in her eyes to see her grandmother as a newborn in the arms of her own mother, a prisoner in the camp. "Your grandmother," Greg nodded in the general direction of the baby and speaking in a near whisper to avoid the others in the room overhearing, "Your great grandmother," He nodded towards the incredibly beautiful dark haired woman holding the baby. "And your great grandfather." He swallowed hard with eyes flashing to Ziva and nodding towards the man in the photo.

Ziva gasped immediately with tears surging in her eyes staring at the man's face and remembering what Ray had said about this being a photo of her 'grandparents' and to ask specifically about her 'grandfather.'

This man, was her grandfather. A man who held many of the same features as Liat and some of her mother. A man with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. The uniform and the sharp 'SS' on his lapel left little doubt as to who he was. "He was a Nazi." Ziva gasped in disbelief and horror staring at him and then to her great-grandmother as a prisoner and her grandmother as the infant in her arms.

Tony's eyes were impossibly wide staring at the photo as well, "You had no idea he was a Nazi?" He asked breathlessly to Ziva seeing the tears rolling down her cheeks and she shook her head slowly, no. It was no wonder her grandmother never wanted to speak of this ever again.

"I'm assuming you know about your great-grandmother? Her name?" Greg asked feeling terrible looking at Ziva's face who could do nothing but stare with silent endless tears looking at her family photo before her.

"Elise Rothschild. She was born in Paris." Ziva answered quietly with voice full of held back emotion, knowing that her great-grandmother had been of French descent before she was shipped to the German Concentration Camp. "She was only seventeen when she arrived at _Dachau_." She added quietly and watched Tony's head whip to her's with widening eyes to learn yet something else she'd never spoken of. Her love of France had come from her mothers' and grandmother's influences as a child, passing down traditions that were of both Jewish and French.

"Yes," Greg nodded softly, "She had been shipped to _Dachau_ from one of the women's camps near the end of the war. By that time she as already pregnant with your grandmother Ziva. The guard whom had impregnated her, also came with her as part of the new staff. Your great-grandfather, Karl Johan Anders Hendrix. His mother was German and his father was Norwegian and Swedish. He was 27 years old in this photograph. He was an Olympian, winning the Gold Medal in the Modern Pentathlon during the 1936 Summer Games in Berlin. Both of his parents were also Olympians. He joined the SS right after the Games were over." He nodded towards the man in the photograph. I'm afraid I can't tell you much more then that. Only that he was part of a secret SS project dealing with genetics and that he intentionally impregnated Elise for this project." He turned towards Ziva with a soft smile, "I have often wondered what became of our _Dachau Ziva_. If she had survived the war and what her life was like. If she had any decendants. I am happy to have met you, Ziva. To know, that she survived such a terrible start in life…and lives on in you." He gave her a small smile, "I will leave the two of you alone unless you have any further questions?"

"No, thank you." Ziva spoke with a small smile of appreciation, still processing the image before her and information. "Actually yes…I do have a question. Is there a way to get a copy of this image?" She wanted to have a copy for further investigation.

"I will leave a small copy at the desk for you to pick up on your way out." Greg gave her a small head nod and smile, "There is something else…maybe you are already aware. It's about your great-grandmother, Elise. Her family history in France." Seeing Ziva shake her head and looking at him to continue he went on. "Well, I've been curious about this woman in the photo for years and did a little research, going quite a ways back into her family tree. Her great-great-great grandmother was born in the Palace of Versailles." He smiled softly at her, "I'm not sure if you're aware but…only the children of the King were given such priviledge at that time. Even illigetimate children, Agent David."

Greg smiled at her blank expression, "It seems that you are likely a distant grandchild of King Louis himself." His eyes flashed back to the large photo on the wall with an intrigued smile, "_Dachau Ziva_, the child of a Jewish descendant of King Louis of France, and German and Scandivian Olympians. Fascinating genetics." He looked back at Ziva with a knowing looking in his eyes, "Intriguing, wouldn't you agree?" He paused while they absorbed what he'd said before quickly moving away, "I'll trust that you can show yourselves out." He nodded at them softly with a smile and then walked away.

Ray's statements about how long this group of people had been working on Ziva's genetic line were running rampant through her brain as she looked at the photograph of her great-grandparents: the combining of a royal bloodline with athletic skill right before her eyes. She couldn't believe it. The look of horrendous sadness in her great-grandmother's eyes was nearly unbearable and yet she held the baby in her arms with the most protective and loving embrace. The courage it must have taken for her grandmother to stand beside the man who had undoubtedly raped her several times over, in an attempt to create the child in her arms, was staggering.

She felt Tony let her hand go and the move snapped her out of her thoughts for a moment, feeling his arms closing around her from behind as he moved to stand behind her. Pulling her back against him and wrapping her up in his protective embrace. They both stood their silently taking in the photo and what it all meant then and now.

Tony couldn't think of anything to say that would make any of this better for Ziva. Words seemed so hollow in the magnitude of the situation before them and so he said the only thing he could think of, "Ani ohev otach, Ziva." He leaned in and kissed the side of her head, whispering in her ear, "Always."

* * *

"What does it mean?" Tony asked as they quietly made their way back to the car, "Your name. Her name?" He felt somewhat ashamed now for never knowing this before.

"Brilliance or brightness." Ziva answered quietly feeling the chill in the air and snuggling deeper into her jacket. She pondered why her great-grandmother would have given such a name to her daughter created under such horrible conditions.

"It's beautiful. And fitting for you," Tony gave her a small smile, slightly swinging their arms between them where they held hands, "And fitting for her. She must have been the one bright spot your great-grandmother focused on. The good…to come from all the bad." He paused blinking back new tears as he looked at the beautiful woman beside him, "Her Ziva."

Ziva couldn't stop the small smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth at Tony, even if new tears welled in her eyes and then sobered with a small gasp, "She must have been terrified. Afraid constantly of what they would do to her baby and powerless to stop them." She inhaled a soft sob as Tony pulled her in closer to his side, "Liat must feel the same way, Tony…" She couldn't finish the thought.

"We're going to find her, Zi." He stopped them and pulled her into a full hug, "We're going to find her." He repeated with more confidence then he felt. He was feeling the same terror and foreboding that Ziva had been feeling. Seeing similarities in the past and present. "She is tough and stubborn… just like you." He smiled softly holding her tightly, "She'll make it, Ziva. Most of the time, she's become too much like you for her own good," He teased, "But right now, that is exactly what she needs. To be just like her big sister." He heard her inhale soft cry, burying her face into his shoulder and coat, "You made it through, Ziva and Liat will too."

"I was not pregnant, Tony. The only life I had to care about was my own." Ziva pulled back shaking her head with a tear-stained face and trying to hold back her emotions and fear.

* * *

"What was in the photo?" Gibbs asked the moment they were all back in the Bull Pen with bags packed and ready to go, just waiting for Malachi to arrive at any moment.

Ziva pulled out the smaller photograph and passed it over to him. "My great-grandparents with my grandmother. Apparently, the first planned 'breeding' for the genetics program in my family line." She swallowed hard and Gibbs eyes flashed up to meet hers, "The curator explained that my great-grandmother Elise, is of Jewish descent as we know but also of some French Royal descent as well, while my great-grandfather, Karl Johan, was second generation Olympian of German and Scandinavian descent. My grandmother Ziva's conception was intentional as part of a special genetics program. That was all he told us."

"He was a Nazi SS Guard…" Gibbs repeated softly seeing the man in uniform in the photo and making the connection. His heart clenching painfully to see that Ziva's grandmother had been a prisoner and forced into this. Much like Ziva was being forced into a similar set of circumstances now, in being expected to supply her '_genetic material'_ to whatever this group and cause was. Ray's words also ringing true through Gibbs mind, that they wouldn't simply let Ziva go as they'd spent generations perfecting her bloodline. He held the proof of that endeavor in his hands. At least three generations back. "You never knew who her father was?" He asked softly wondering what Ziva had known all these years given how protective she was of her private life with everyone.

"No," Ziva shook her head sadly, "It was never discussed. My grandmother would only ever say that her father…my great-grandfather," She nodded towards the photograph, "Died in _Dachau_." She had always assumed, as was intended, to believe that her grandfather was also Jewish and had died a prisoner in the camp. She knew now, it likely meant her Nazi grandfather had been killed with the arrival of the Allies, or perhaps, just wishful thinking on her great-grandmothers part. She's dreamed enough of several ways in which to kill Saleem each time he had raped her and could only imagine her grandmother doing the same with this man.

When the elevator dinged, they all turned expecting Malachi. The man frazzled looking man who stepped off instead, greatly surprised them.

"Asa," Ziva gasped softly looking directly at him as he stalked over to them looking slightly disheveled in his otherwise normally flawless looking suit. "What are you doing here?"

"Where is Liat?" He asked with searching eyes looking around their office space, "I have tried to call her and she won't answer. I need to speak with her. She won't return my calls! I must speak with her. Change her mind!" He was waving his hands around with voice rising in near panic.

"Whoa, whoa…wait a minute," Tony spoke up trying to calm him, "What are you talking about? What do you need to speak with her about, Asa?" He asked wanting to know exactly what Asa knew about the situation with Liat and perhaps, hoping that he could offer some further insight.

"She called off our engagement! I need to speak with her and convince her not to." Asa looked at Tony with pleading eyes. The man was clearly distraught. "I came here to convince her that this will work between us! That we can work! We will find a way!"

"So she called off the engagment?" Tony asked quietly realizing that Liat had been the one to put the brakes on, not Asa.

"Yes," Asa answered quietly in a deflated tone and posture, "She told me everything and I was upset at first. I couldn't help but be… but I love her more then life itself and I will love this baby. It's a part of her and I need her in my life. She doesn't have to do this alone. I will help her!" The look in his eyes was that of sincerety, love and fear of loss.

"Did you tell her all of this?" Ziva asked finding her mouth going dry and new tears welling to see how upset the man before her was and knowing it was only going to get worse once he knew the truth about Liat's disappearance, which from his reaction in looking for her now, knew nothing about.

"Yes, I tried! She said I was just reacting to losing her and not really thinking through what kind of commitment I was saying that I would make with her and this child. That she couldn't do this to me. That I deserved more in life and better then her… but I love her, Ziva. That is all that matters. I want to be there for her and be whatever she needs." Asa was directing the focus on Ziva knowing that she and Liat were so close now from all of the phone conversations he'd had with Liat in the past several weeks and months. "Please you have to help me. I need to speak with her! I have to make this right!"

"Make this right?" Malachi had come off the elevator and no one had noticed watching Asa fall apart. He'd only heard the last part of the conversation and his anger had returned in waves, focusing them on the easiest target. Asa. "I thought you would take care of her! I trusted you with her! How could you do that? Ask her to marry you and then call off the engagement! What kind of an asshole does that?" He fired at Asa stalking closer. "I thought you wanted to marry her and make a life with her? Now you leave her when she needs you the most! When she's pregnant! I thought you loved her!" He yelled at Asa and everyone's eyes went wide, unable to stop as though they were watching a car wreck in slow motion.

"Are you kidding me? You dare yell at me?" Asa yelled back at him with wide and angry eyes, "I love her! Of course I want to marry her and have a life with her! I _still_ wanted to marry her even _after_ she told me she was pregnant with _your_ child!" He pushed Malachi backwards with rage in his eyes.

"What?" Malachi asked instantly with face draining in color and not even bothering to stop Asa from continuously shoving him backwards in the chest. "My child?" He asked searching the angry man's eyes before him for the truth.

"Yes! Your child!" Asa screamed at him incredulously, "You couldn't just leave her alone, could you! You're the asshole, not me! You just to _had_ to sleep with her one more time before you left! You couldn't just let her go! And now you've ruined her life! She won't marry me now because she feels too guilty that I'd be forced to raise your child, Malachi! She's ashamed and said she doesn't deserve my love! So she's going to do it alone!"

"The baby is mine?" Malachi asked again with no anger towards Asa's physical and verbal attack on him and instead, stood still in disbelief. His mind trying to wrap around what Asa was saying. "Did you know about this?" He turned his head immediately to look at Ziva and then Tony and everyone else standing around with wide-eyes. "Did you know this was my child she was carrying?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Instead of posting the two Chapters at night as I was doing before, I'm just doing the one massive one. It's easier on me for posting!**

* * *

"Malachi," Ziva began shaking her head softly, not knowing exactly what to say. "I… we… she asked us not to tell you." She swallowed hard with new tears in her eyes, "She didn't want you to know and we respected her wishes." She felt badly for keeping it from him but it wasn't their place to reveal such personal details that Liat wanted kept private.

"Why wouldn't she tell me?" Malachi asked with features falling even further to know she delibertly kept him from knowing about her being pregnant.

"Because she was afraid." Ziva answered honestly, "Afraid for her child."

"I would never hurt our child!" Malachi fired back with anger in his tone, "Never! How could she believe that I would?"

"You were already using your new authority to order her around and make demands of her that were personal, Malachi! You sacrificed what love you had with her for your position! How could she trust you with her child? When she could not even trust you with her heart?" Ziva fired back finding her own rage at him and this situation, angry tears flowing from her eyes that she was forced to have this confrontation with him about the baby when it should have been Liat there, discussing this. Not her. Now Liat was gone and Ziva had to explain and defend Liat's actions. "If you were already abusing your position now, how could she trust you with this child's life in the future! That you wouldn't use it for your own gains in Mossad!"

Malachi's mind raced back in time just two weeks ago to Liat saying nearly the same things when they'd last spoken. When she accused him of already becoming like Director David in abusing his authority with her. And how could she ever have a life and a family with him if she couldn't trust him even with her own heart. Her fears that he would end up doing what Ziva's father had done to the woman he loved and then using his children for _the greater good._

"My God," He scrubbed his hands over his face, knowing Ziva was telling the truth about Liat's reasoning. He had abused his authority with Liat and given her every reason not to trust him. "She should have told me. It is my child! My child! We could have figured something out."

"Figured what out, Malachi? What would have changed knowing this? Would you have given up Mossad?" Ziva asked him knowing that he most likely wouldn't have, had not even thought of it as an option so focused on his position that he was willing to give up Liat for it even. "You broke her heart." Ziva added quietly shaking her head, "You made love to her and then left her, choosing your new position over her. You already made it clear you did not choose her. So why would she tell you about the baby? If you came back to her just because she was pregnant now, she would have believed you only wanted the child and founded her fears of your becoming like my father!"

"But I am not your father!" Malachi shouted back at her and Tony took a step in, knowing that Ziva was fully capable of defending herself but it didn't stop his instincts to protect her from all threats.

"You are acting like him!" Ziva returned with passion, "You can deny it all you like Malachi but you have been acting just like him, especially in regards to Liat! He claimed to love me and my mother and look what he did to us both!"

"I love her! I would love our child! I could have been with her if I had known! Protected her! And now she is gone!" Malachi was feeling his world spinning once again out of control that it was too late to change what he'd said and done in the past.

"Gone?" Asa asked with wide-eyes feeling a new panic rising at watching the exchange, "What do you mean she is gone? Where is Liat?"

"She never made it back, Asa." Tony was the one to finally speak when silence reigned for a moment too long with no one wanting to break the news to him, "Liat was taken on her way here at the airport in Tel-Aviv last night. She's gone. We don't know where they've taken her. We're sure its Bodnar."

"Gone…" Asa repeated in a gasp, stumbling back with hand over heart, "Why? Why would he take her?" His heart was pounding with fear and shock.

"He is using her as bait." Ziva spoke feeling responsible for Liat being taken in the first place, "He is using her against me. He knows I will come for her." Of course, she would come for her. How could she not? She had underestimated Bodnar and now Liat and the baby were paying for it.

"But why her?" Asa asked shaking his head looking around at the others, not understanding, "Why Liat and not Tony or…" he was thinking of the others in Ziva's life whom she loved and would have been better targets. Her family.

"Because she's my sister," Ziva answered quietly with new tears and voice laced with emotion. "Liat is my full sister, Asa. And he knows that I will come for her."

"Your sister?" Asa asked in disbelief not understanding how that was even possible and in shock at every thing that was suddenly happening.

"It is a long story. One I do not have time to explain right now. But, she and my sister Tali were twins. My father had Liat removed and placed with another family to raise as part of a larger project. I only learned of this myself this morning. Liat, to my knowledge, does not know any of this either." Ziva tried to give him the quick version of events.

"Has he made any attempt at contact? Do we know anything at all about he's planning?" Asa asked slowly finding his mouth dry and feeling as though time were now standing still.

"He has not made any contact. We have nothing to go on except that she went missing in Tel-Aviv. That is where we will start looking. We were just about to leave for Israel." Ziva answered him feeling badly for the look in his face at having his world utterly devastated for the third time: first to learn Liat was pregnant with Malachi's child, second that she had called off their engagement refusing to marry him under these conditions and now, to learn that a madman had taken and she was gone.

"Well then I'm coming back with you. I will do whatever I can to help find her." Asa was immediately all in. Standing more tall and with a posture that said he was ready for a fight.

"We should get moving." Gibbs motioned for everyone to grab their gear and bags. Looking at the two emotional Israeli men before him he knew they should get moving before they came to blows again. Both just been rocked to their cores by two separate pieces of information dealing with the same woman. One to learn that he was in fact the father of Liat's child and the other to realize that she had been taken.

"Boss, Abby wanted to say goodbye." McGee spoke up as everyone began collecting their things.

"Well where is she, McGee?" Gibbs asked impatiently not wanting to have any more emotional scenes before they'd left. The situation was emotionally charged as was.

"I'm not sure, Boss. Said she had something she wanted Ziva to see before we could leave." McGee swallowed hard at Gibbs expectant stare. "I'll call her." He decided to make the move before Gibbs ordered him to. He was mid-dial when Abby stepped off of the elevator.

"Abs, we've got to get going." Gibbs looked at her striding towards them with purpose. She had that look about her that told him she was in her own mission mode.

"Not now, Gibbs." She brushed him aside with a tone that said she was in no mood and stare only at Ziva. "You promised that you wouldn't go back to Israel. Not when you were still in danger." Abby stare at Ziva with a hard look in her eyes and edge to her tone.

"Abby, I-" Ziva felt badly trying to defend her actions.

"No! You don't get to justify your reasons. She's your sister. I get that." Abby interrupted Ziva's defense, "But you're mine, Ziva! You are my sister in this family and I've already had to go through losing you twice! We all have!" She waved around the small space to Gibbs, McGee and Tony. "Play it, Timmy!" She wheeled around to McGee handing him the flashdrive. "Play it!" She commanded when he just stood there looking at her shellshocked.

McGee snapped to, doing what she asked and the televisions suddenly came to life with the ZNN footage of the day Ziva was shot. She was mid-speech on the screen during the press conference.

"Abby," Tony began knowing that Ziva had never seen this, avoided it intentionally and it was something he never wanted to see again either.

"No, Tony! She needs to see this! See what we saw! See what we went through! The people who love her!" Abby fought back with unshed tears and anger.

Ziva felt her heart start to pound as she watched herself on screen. The moment the bullet pierced her chest and her eyes and hand pulled away covered in bright red blood. Her moment of staggering to catch herself and then collapsing onto the floor. The blood running from her nose and mouth as Malachi screamed and came running, pressing into her wound and yelling at her to stay conscious, the dip in the camera and then nothing.

"We stood right here. Watching that LIVE on this very television, Ziva! That is what happened the last time you went to Israel. The last time you thought you had to do '_this'_ alone and without any help." Abby immediately focused back on Ziva, grabbing her shoulders and forcing Ziva to look at her with tear stained cheeks, "I want you to think about this and remember it when you feel tempted to go after him alone! We can't handle losing you again! Do you hear me?" She shook Ziva's shoulders slightly with upset and fear, "If you go to Israel, Ziva David, you come back again! And not in a bodybag this time! You promise me… promise me, Ziva! That you will not go after him alone, no matter what demands he makes of you! We are a team! And _we_ love you! You are our family! We need you! Don't forget that!" She demanded and then pulled Ziva tightly to her in a smothering hug, feeling her own tears rain down her cheeks. "Promise me!" She ordered still not hearing Ziva's answer.

"I…I promise, Abby." Ziva answered quietly feeling choked up. Her mind and heart on emotional overload. She held Abby more tightly feeling badly for causing such fear in all of them, she knew as she looked around to see the look in McGee's eyes, Gibbs and especially Tony's hearing what Abby had said. Abby may have been the one to voice it, but they were sentiments they all carried and felt with her return to Israel. "I love you too." She added before Abby pulled away.

"And you!" Abby wheeled around to Malachi with a pointed finger and stern tone with tears in her eyes, "You take better care of her this time! You take care of all of them or I will hunt you down and make you disappear!" The look she was giving Malachi made him swallow hard and acknowledge her with a soft head nod. "Okay," Abby relaxed and moved quickly to hug him, "Now work together and find her! Find our Liat and bring her home!" She hugged him tightly and then moved to do the same to Asa, giving his cheek a kiss, still firmly on his side. She moved around the room quickly to hug Tony, then Ziva, E.J., Gibbs and finally McGee.

"You come back to me, do you hear me?" She held him tightly with arms wrapped so tightly around his neck, McGee could barely breathe. "I love you, Timmy. Please come back to me in one unharmed piece."

"I will, Abs." McGee promised quietly as the others began to walk towards the elevator giving them a soft smile and head nod, acknowledge the moment alone. "And I'll look after Ziva. I promise." He added with a smile knowing that she was worried about losing her again.

"And Tony, he's such a tough guy but if anything happens to Ziva…and don't let him try to be the hero either! Don't let him do anything stupid to protect her from Bodnar like put himself in danger, because he's already done that before and we were lucky!" Abby rattled with frazzled nerves pacing back and forth with hands clenched in front of her in tight circles, "And Gibbs, make sure he doesn't do anything too Gibbs like either! You can't all try to be the heroes! You have to work together if you're all going to come home in one piece! I wish I could go with you, I could just keep everyone from doing stupid things in trying to do what they feel is right."

"I know, Abs." McGee smiled pulling her back in for one more hug with a smile, "I wish you were coming too. If only because I'll miss you. But you're safer here and I'd just worry about you if you were coming with us."

"Just come home. All of you. Alive. Promise me, Timmy?" She asked holding onto him more urgently knowing he needed to go seeing the others waiting for him by holding the elevator.

"I will." McGee promised hoping that he would live up to that promise. "I'll call you when we land." He pulled back, kissing her soundly and reached quickly for his bag. Not wanting to linger and make it worse.

He strode quickly towards the elevator, not looking back until the elevator doors were closing and they all held a hand up to wave at Abby as the doors were closing.

* * *

"Well this will certainly be more comfortable then riding in the back of a military transport." Tony gave Ziva a soft smile as they boarded the Mossad Lear jet that was now at the use of Malachi as the Director. "No wonder your father didn't seem to understand my plight when I said I was less then thrilled to speak with him after a 12 hour flight my last trip to Israel." He added tossing his backpack into the empty seats across from where he and Ziva were sitting. Everyone else had chosen a spot and were getting comfortable for the long flight to Tel-Aviv. "Comfy and soft and still has that new leather smell," He shifted down into the large seat trying to make small talk and break the unease and silence, "Now this is the way to travel. I could get used to this. Just think, Zi. This could have all been yours if you'd taken the job as Director."

"It's not worth the price you pay." Ziva added quietly taking her seat next to the window. She knew that Tony was trying to lighten the mood as he always had, but she couldn't help the overwhelming negative feelings this day had brought. "I'd rather fly military transports for the rest of my life with you, Tony…then in this lavish luxury alone." Her eyes flashed to wear Malachi was sitting in the seats near the back of the plane, alone and staring out the window.

Her mind was thrown back to the day she'd been shot. Abby's personal video message of the ZNN footage now running in a contant loop in Ziva's mind. Her point had gotten across in typical in your face Abby fashion. She remembered talking with Gibbs and Tony that morning of her press conference, to hear Gibbs remind her of what she would be giving up, losing if she had accepted that position as Director. His intentional shifting of his eyes towards Tony. As Ziva looked at Malachi now, alone and with deep regret and sadness in his eyes for making the wrong choice, she felt blessed that she hadn't made the same mistake in choosing the position over those she loved.

"Likewise, Ms. David." Tony answered quietly, giving her a small smile and threading his fingers with hers, lifting their combined hands and kissing her fingers near her ring. "Ani ohev otach, Ziva." He whispered with heart starting to pound looking at her as the plane engines surged and they felt it beginning to move.

The idea of Ziva returning to Israel so soon, and especially in knowing that the man who had tried to and had nearly succeeded in killing her was the one to lure her back, made him feel sick to his stomach with a near crippling fear. He was happy to hear she hadn't regretted her decision in choosing him and them. His eyes fell on Malachi as well watching where Ziva had been looking. His heart ached for the man seeing the look on his face and knowing exactly what kind of hell he was in, to know the woman you love is missing and in danger. Worried you may never have the chance to make things right. He wondered briefly if he should try to talk with Malachi, but knew he likely needed the time alone more. And Tony didn't want leave Ziva. He wanted to hold on tightly and never let her go, reminding himself how lucky he'd been to have her still living and breathing beside him.

"I love you, too, Tony." Ziva leaned over and kissed his cheek, holding his hand more tightly. "Thank you for coming with me."

"There is no place else I would ever be." Tony held her eyes intently and speaking quietly, "I am here for whatever you need, Ziva."

"I just need you," She answered reaching up to cup his face softly and then dropped a quick kiss to his lips, "You keep me grounded. Remind me that I have a future."

Tony knew what she wasn't saying. That he was her reason not to go after Bodnar alone and be so careless with her own life anymore, even with good reason.

"We'll get her back, Zi." Tony cupped the side of her face in turn, holding her gaze with a soft smile that he hoped held more reassurance then he felt. "We'll work together and we'll get her back."

"I am afraid, Tony." Ziva swallowed hard with tears building in her eyes at so many unknowns, of all the things she'd learned today about her life and history that only brought more questions without answers. "What if…what we do is not enough?" She pulled him in more closely, snuggling into his chest as the plane took off and Tony wrapped his arms around her where they sat side by side. Ziva didn't want to break her promise to Tony, or Abby or any of those she loved to not go after Bodnar alone. But she couldn't shake the gut feeling she had that in the end, that would be exactly what she would be forced to do in order to stop his madness. Give him exactly what he wanted: one on one with just her.

"We can't answer the _what if's_, Ziva. You know that better then anyone." Tony spoke quietly, holding her tightly and rubbing the bottom of his chin over the top of her head as he spoke, "I just know that whatever we're up against, stands less of a chance if we're working together. You cannot divide and conquer what refuses to be separated." He raised their combined hands and kissed it once again, having taken to this as his own form of comfort and reassurance of late as Ziva had taken to thumbing her ring band back and forth. "I refuse to be separated from you ever again, Ziva David." His heart pounded in thinking of what Ray had told them today about this mysterious group still after Ziva. That they would never let her go and he held her more tightly. "I would rather die then let anything ever happen to you again." He added quietly, kissing the top of her head.

"And that is what scares me the most," Ziva answered with her ear over his heart, feeling it pounding with life beneath. She lay her palm over his chest near her face. "I can't lose anyone else I love, Tony. You most of all." She sniffled back her tears, "Please promise me…that you will not do anything to put yourself in harms way for me. Please?" She asked thinking of the Cohens and how it was their love for each other that ultimately got them both killed in trying to protect one another.

"I can't promise you that, Ziva." Tony answered honestly running his fingertips up and down her lithe fingers that lay sprawled over his chest and heart. "You are my heart." He spoke quietly wanting to give her the truth and knowing that it was true. "Without you…I have no reason for living. I told you once…that I couldn't live without you. I meant it." He smiled to himself trying to ease the tension, "Remember? I couldn't lie. Not with Saleem's truth serum. I warned you not to ask me any questions you didn't' want to hear the answers to. Oh, the answers I would have given you." He kissed her head again.

"Tony," Ziva chided him softly with tears in her eyes to have heard what he said about being _his heart_ and _reason for living_, and then knowing he was now trying to mask his own nerves and distract her from what he'd said, just as he had that day they rescued her from that camp, "I know you feel that way," She pulled back and looked at him through blurry eyes and held his face with one hand speaking only inches apart from where she was still mostly leaning against him and on his chest, "But do you not understand, that I feel the same?" She searched his beautiful green eyes hoping he would see the truth in her own eyes, "You are my reason for living, Tony. If something happens to you-" She shook her head with more tears flowing as she looked down unable to finish the thought of what life would be like without him.

Tony caught her chin with his fingers and tilted it back up to meet his gaze, understanding what she meant and the fear he saw in her eyes was the same he felt in his own heart. He smiled at her softly, "Then we make a pact, my beautiful, brilliant, fierce, Ninja… we promise not to go at this alone, no matter what. We protect each other's hearts, by reminding ourselves that if we do something nutty and crazy and stupid by, I don't know…_running off alone to take on the bad guys_," His smile widened still carrying a bit of a tease knowing that description had fit them both in the past, "That if we die in the process, our sacrifice will have been in vain…because the other cannot truly live a live worth living…without the other in it."

"Did you get that from a movie, Tony?" Ziva asked with a twinkle in her eye, smiling softly through her tears and even more in love with the man who seemed to know just what to say these days to make her feel better about the most trying of circumstances.

"No," Tony smiled brushing her hair back from her eyes, "I got that, Ms. David…from a book…that was originally written as a Play and then made into a movie." He teased thinking back to just a few months ago when he was surprised she'd quoted the _Little Prince_ back to him and revealed it wasn't from the movie, but in fact the book that had been made into one.

"And which one would that be?" Ziva asked slowly catching his eyes and remembering that day in the breakroom as well. When she first saw a photo of Tony's mother and found out the truth behind his love of the movies.

"_Romeo and Juliet_,of course." Tony gave her a small nervous smile, running one finger down her jawline. "Neither wanted to live without the other. I think we can do better. Be smarter. Figure this out together."

"I would hope so, Tony. Drinking vials of poison is one of the least favorable ways to die." Ziva countered with a soft smile. "Extremely unpleasant and painful."

Tony kissed her head immediately to stifle a small laugh at her honest response. It was so Ziva. "I love you." He smiled whispering against her head as she snuggled in close again, "You should try to get some sleep. I have a feeling we'll be getting very little of that once we hit the ground in Israel." He encouraged her, knowing she was already exhausted having not slept hardly at all the night before with a night filled with love making.

Tony was amazed at how long ago that seemed now, given all that had happened in just the last day. Waking up with her lying next to him in his bed, all smiles and happy about the future that included her saying yes to moving in with him…to holding her closely now on a plane bound for Israel by nightfall. Life could change on a dime. He was learning this lesson over and over again and thankful that he'd listened to Gibbs, learned from those past mistakes and was taking nothing for granted ever again. That his time with Ziva was precious, and he'd cherish every moment they had together. Even if it was now, snuggled together headed into the face of danger. For the next 12 hours, he would simply relish hodling her close, feeling her heart beat against his own through their chests, the slight rise and fall as she breathed and feeling her warm skin against his own. Whatever they were heading into, was bound to be ruthless. He wouldn't waste a second of this calm before the storm. "Ani ohev otach, Ziva David." He whispered against her head, wanting to tell her ever chance he could. "Always."

"As I will always love you." Ziva answered closing her eyes and snuggling her face into his shirt, inhaling his scent and cologne and listening to his steady heartbeat as she felt her eyes drifting close, to exhausted from the day to fight it anymore and feeling safe, for now, in Tony's arms.

It was several hours into the flight when Gibbs looked around at his team spread out around the plane. E.J and Asa were sitting next to each other in the seat across and a few seats behind him. E.J. had fallen asleep with Asa against the window, staring out the window in thought with E.J. having fallen against him as she slept. McGee was directly across from them and sleeping as well. Gibbs looked ahead and noticed Malachi had traded staring out the window lost in thought, to staring at his two agents instead. Tony and Ziva were passed out as well, sleeping against each other and yet still holding each other close. Gibbs had taken the seat behind them and had heard everything they'd said to each other just prior to falling asleep. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop but given his seat location just behind them, it was impossible not to hear. What he had heard from them, made him smile and feel slightly more at ease.

He'd been concerned about Ziva eventually going off on her own, believing she needed to finish it with Bodnar that way. To protect those she loved. So when Tony had reminded her that her sacrifice would be in vain, as he couldn't live without her and made her think, Gibbs was happy to hear the same reply from Ziva, ending in the both of them making a mutual promise to each other, that they would react as a team, with no one being the hero or martyr and instead, act like the partners they were. Working together and trusting that relationship to get them through.

They were taking care of each other, just as he knew they would and it made him smile as a proud parent and mentor, that they were learning from past mistakes and taking serious the _Rules of Engagement_: to never waste what was good between them and never take it or their love for each other and the time they had together, for granted. He only wished now looking over at Malachi, that this man hadn't begun to learn these lessons the hard way as well. He could only hope, that it wouldn't be too late for him to make it right.

Gibbs knew there wasn't anything he could say to Malachi in this moment to make any of this better. The man needed time alone with his thoughts to think about what had happened that brought him to this point in his life. Reflection was good when it brought about a positive change. If staring at Ziva and Tony and thinking about their relationship and what they'd been through, in comparison with his own with Liat, helped bring some things about his life into focus, then it was exactly what he needed to be doing.

Tony had the same look on his face as they flew to Israel last time, not knowing the outcome of Ziva once they landed after she'd been shot. He'd watched the younger man spend hours reflecting on his life and past mistakes with her. What he would do differently if given the chance. Sometimes you had to lose what you need most to understand its value in your life. Unfortunately, most people never got the second chance to make it right. Tony and Ziva had by some miracle, been give three chances to get it right. Gibbs could only hope that another miracle would be granted to those he cared for, and that Liat would be found and get her second chance.

He was deeply troubled by the information given to them today by Cruz. Hearing the man say this was something Gibbs was going to have to accept he'd never be able to solve. That he had to accept the inevitable outcome. That wasn't something Gibbs was used to doing. He was the man who came in and changed the game, he didn't believe in odds. To hear that there was nothing he could do to protect Ziva in the future from whatever this group of individuals wanted with her, made him feel an unease he'd never known. His first instincts were always to protect his team, protect the ones he loved, especially when they couldn't protect themselves. To be told there was nothing he could do to protect her from whatever they intended wasn't something he was ready to accept. He knew she had too much on her mind today with the constant barrage of life-altering information she'd been given today, that she likely wasn't considering her future after her immediate need to get Liat back. But Gibbs was. He focused on the task at hand, finding Liat and making sure Ziva survived whatever Bodnar had in mind for her. But he also couldn't help but be concerned about what came next now that he knew there would be something else.

When he'd gone to speak with Vance, he found out the man had taken his children on a vacation, needing to get away for awhile. Gibbs had wanted to ask him what he knew about this group and their intentions for Ziva, believing that Vance had known more then he was letting on. For now, those questions would have to wait.

_One thing at a time_, Gibbs had to remind himself feeling overwhelmed as well, something else he wasn't used to. He was used to handling one _kid_ of his in trouble at a time. Now he felt as though all of them were in jeopardy in oneway or the other right now, plus a new one. _Liat_. Being Ziva's biological sister had only cemented her place in their group. Gibbs felt the need to protect her knowing Ziva would go to the ends of the earth to protect her sister. She was more then a special member of their team now, she was family. Bodnar had set this trap for Ziva, endangering Liat and because they weren't willing to let Ziva go it alone, McGee, DiNozzo and Barrett were also along for the ride and in danger as well. And he couldn't let Abby down if things didn't go well. She was counting on him to bring them all back to her in one piece. He was counting on himself to do the same. They were there to protect each other and he was there to protect them all.

* * *

It was nearly 7:00 P.M. when they finally landed in Tel-Aviv some 12 hours later. Most everyone but Gibbs, Malachi and Asa had slept some and were now renewed with energy. Anxious as the plane landed and began taxi-ing down the runway. The fierce line of black SUVS glinted in the moonlight, forming a protective barrier where the plane would come to rest gave Tony cause for anxiety as they looked out the windows. The last time he'd seen this same scene it had been at dawn and ended very badly. He reached for Ziva's hand and held onto it tightly as the plane finally came to a stop and everyone started moving to get their things.

This time instead of deplaning on the tarmac, the plane had entered a large empty hanger to shield Ziva from any potential sniper attempts in the open air and Gibbs was thankful to Malachi for thinking ahead in regards to her safety.

"I know you want to go to Mossad right away, Ziva but I cannot let you do that tonight." Malachi spoke when they were all standing on the ground, huddled near each other as two SUVs entered the hangar preparing to take them to their destination. "I need to go first and make sure it is safe for your arrival. I won't let you down like last time." He added quietly picking up his own duffle and swinging it over his shoulder. Not letting his guard carry it this time, needing to feel useful again. He'd grown too comfortable in letting others do things for him he'd realized along with many other things during that long flight. One of those realizations was that he relied on his team to make sure all areas outside Mossad had been covered before Ziva's press conference when he should have triple-checked himself. He'd promised he'd keep her safe then and he'd failed.

Malachi felt a renewed duty to keep that promise this time, knowing that is what Liat would want, even if he were angry with Ziva in this moment, unjustifiably he knew for being the cause of Liat's disappearance to begin with. Bodnar was really after her in all of this, and Liat was part of the fallout.

"You go onto your house. I'll have members of my own personal security team escort you there." Malachi nodded towards the heavily armed men and women who came forward from the shadows.

"Fine, but I'm driving my team." Ziva answered him with steely eyes, seeing the anger at her lurking in his own brown depths and not trusting the safety of those she loved with anyone but herself. "Gibbs Team, I meant." She corrected herself with a flash of apologiy to Gibbs realizing what she'd said.

"No," Gibbs smiled shaking his head slowly, "I think you had it right the first time, Ziver. We're your team on this one. You take point for us." He gave her an encouraging head nod. Smiling inside to once again be standing in this airport with her, and this time, to have her fiercly defend her team not trusting anyone else with their safety whereas before, she said she couldn't trust any of them and didn't belong.

Ziva was slightly stunned with Gibbs trust in giving her Point and acknowledge the moment for what it was, her mind flashing back to the last time she stood here with him and Tony and said goodbye, saying she could not trust them. Their continued faith in her only made Ziva all the more determined not to let them down this time. Gibbs had given her point and control over their team, but she would respect what he had taught her and all of them by not taking this responsibility lightly. They may be in her home country now, but these people were still her _home_ in every sense of the real word.

"Fine." Malachi relented knowing that Ziva was more then capable of driving herself with her training. "I'll come by the house when I know that Headquarters are Secure for you. If you need anything, please call me directly and I will make certain you have it. Do not trust anyone else, Ziva. You speak only directly to me about anything."

Ziva nodded in understanding. "Asa, are you coming with us?" She asked looking over to the exhausted man standing beside them and wanting to know what his plans were in all of this.

"I would like him to come with me." Malachi spoke before Asa had a chance to answer and all eyes flashed between the two.

They hadn't spoken a single word to each other since Asa informed him he was the father of Liat's baby and shoved him in the chest for daring to accuse him of being the reason for Liat's broken heart. The group now weren't sure what Malachi had planned for Asa given that interaction but his tone was not in contempt or anger, rather slightly apologetic.

"We need to speak of some things." Malachi added and swallowed hard, "Alone." He looked directly at Asa, wanting to speak with him about all that had happened, and all of the things Malachi had come to realize in the hours since they'd boarded that plane. They didn't need an audience for what needed to be said and spoken of.

Asa answered only with a single slight nod of his head and picked up his own bags.

"Be safe, Ziva." Malachi moved forward and kissed her cheeks inspite of beign angry at her in this moment, he still cared for her and didn't want anything bad to happen to her. "I will be in touch." He added in Hebrew.

He walked off towards his own SUV with Asa following beside and Ziva's team moved towards their own.

Tony looked at Gibbs when they both came to the Passenger side of the vehicle, unsure of where he should sit. He wanted to sit up front with Ziva having never ridden in the same car as her before in Israel, their previous visit they had purposefully been kept separated, but knew that was likely the place that Gibbs belonged as their team leader.

Gibbs saw the look in Tony's eyes and gave him a small head nod and smile to go head, sit in the front with her, knowing the reasons why. He was still smiling slightly when he piled in the back with he and McGee squeezeing E.J. in the middle.

"I've never been to Israel." E.J. spoke as Ziva snapped her seatbelt into place and everyone else got settled.

"I've only been once. Never made it off the tarmac." McGee added quietly and swallowed hard meeting Ziva's eyes flashing to his in the reflection of the rearview mirror.

Ziva felt her heart start to pound and opened and closed her hands several times before gripping the steering wheel, trying to shed her nerves and took a deep breath. She'd never expected to be this nervous returning to the place of her birth. Had not expected that her being shot the last time she was here and the way she left to have such a lasting effect but it had. Especially being in the car with the three men who had come to bring her home, believing she had died and said goodbye to her in this same space. She saw the look in McGee's eyes of fear and anxiety about her being back in this place and saw it in Gibbs and Tony's eyes as well. E.J. thankfully, was the only who didn't have those memories and the anxiety in her eyes was more about what was to come rather then what already had.

"Well, I've been twice now. Neither was very fun I can assure you both you haven't missed much." Tony spoke up and shook his head staring out into the blackness as Ziva drove out of the hanger, "Broken bones, bullets, body bags and bad memories." He knew he couldn't look at Ziva right now and was thankful when she instead, reached to turn on the radio cranking the music loudly covering his sarcastic scoff as Rob Zombie's _Living Dead Girl _drown out any further conversation. The irony of this song, with Ziva in Israel was just too much for Tony. Both times he'd left the country before, he'd thought he lost her for good only to have her come back to life.

E.J.'s eyes went wide the moment Ziva's foot hit the gas pedal and sped out into traffic, whipping and weaving around like a bullet from a gun as the city lights flew by outside. She was forced to lean forward slightly to hold onto the seats in front of her as their bodies sway dramatically from side to side from the rapid momentum change.

McGee, E.J. and Gibbs all shared a knowing look in the backseat with the temperature in the car falling and icy silence in spite of the hot temperatures outside and loud music inside, the passive aggressive actions spoke volumes as to the tension that had suddenly begun to suffocate the two passengars in the front seat the further into the city they drove.

"It's beautiful." E.J. awed looking out the window. They had been driving along the coast for a while, watching the moonlight coming off the sea and the view was breathtaking and mesmerizing, something they could actually stand to enjoy if not for the reason they were there.

Ziva turned the music down as she slowed towards a driveway with an immense wall surrounding eitherside and huge metal gates. Two guard towers on either side with military men posted waited as she approached.

She rolled down the window and greeted the man in Hebrew. He smiled when he recognized her instantly and waved her through after speaking into neck piece, authorizing her entry.

The security looked like something surrounding the NSA they all thought and swallowed hard as Ziva hit the gas again and the SUV began moving quickly up the stone driveway, weaving its way up the hill towards the most impressive looking house any of them had ever seen standing at the top.

When she pulled to a stop under the covered parking near the front entrance she nervously shut the engine off. "We have arrived." Ziva turned to look first at Tony and then quickly away towards those in the back, "Please make yourselves at home while you are here. Just do not wander out of the house or you may be shot." She worried the perimeter security would shoot first and ask questions later as they were trained to do.

"Good to know." McGee swallowed hard with a swift head nod, as did E.J. with wide eyes.

Tony didn't say anything as they all stepped out, looking up at the immense beautiful home before him that was already lit and awaiting their arrival. This was not what he was expecting at all. A mansion on the hill over looking the sea as he turned around and took in the night view.

He took a breath and followed her inside, waiting for E.J. then McGee to pass through the massive double doors into the foyer and then finally Gibbs, who shared the same raised eyebrows of astonishment that he had as they entered and stood under the diamond chandlier, having never known that Eli David had _this_ kind of money and wealth.

For them to know that Ziva had grown up in this house, was mind boggling, even to Tony who had grown up in wealth himself. There was wealth and then there was _beyond imagination_ wealth and Ziva had given it all up, to work for measly pay as an American Special Agent with a mostly unheard of branch in NCIS. The woman was full of constant surprises.

Ziva was nervous, she knew what they must be thinking as they followed her inside the massive house and up the enormous staircase leading towards the bedrooms. She couldn't see them but could imagine the wide-eyes of astonishment as they walked behind her, circling upwards around the chandileir towards the second level. Their silence spoke volumes as they moved across the stone steps.

"The spare rooms are all down this way." She finally spoke wanting to break the unnerving silence, "Feel free to explore and choose one. There are enough that no one has to share. Unless they want to." Ziva added quietly, looking at Tony and giving him a nervous smile. She wasn't sure how to read his mood or if he wanted space. This was unfamiliar territory for them both, to be here and together in Israel and in her father's house. Her house. She had to remind herself. She wouldn't allow her father to influence how she reacted around Tony or any of them in this space. His opinion of her and those she loved no longer mattered.

"If you would like to shower or change," Ziva added knowing they'd been on a long flight after an already long day at work, "Help yourself to the towels in the linen closests in your respective bathrooms. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask." She knew she couldn't wait to wash the grime of the day off of her. Let the hot water run over her body and wash it all away, soak up the tears she would undoubtedly shed. "If anyone is hungry, I'll have the chef prepare something or…" She paused seeing their eyes widen even further at the mentioning of a chef, even at this late hour, "I could just put out snacks for people to snack on." Ziva shifted nervously on her feet at their continued silence and wide astonished eyes. "Okay, I will be going to my room now." She quickly moved towards the end of the long winding hallway, past the open balconies looking down in the main rooms of the house and winding around.

Tony hesitated only a moment and quickly moved after her, nodding at Gibbs on his way by excusing himself and swiftly caught up to her. He followed her through the door and into the Master Bedroom that was now hers.

Ziva had her father's things removed on her last visit, wanting to put the past behind her and had her things moved over from her own room.

Tony stood in awe in the doorway looking at the bedroom that was bigger then Gibbs whole house. The biggest bed he'd ever seen sat near an open balcony looking out at the beautiful sea with moonlight cascading in. The soft breeze flickering the curtains only added to the scene of surrealness. Ziva dropped her bag at the end of the bed and moved towards the balcony doors, closing them and stoping the cool breeze before turning to face him.

"So…" She finally spoke staring across the immense space, daring him to say something. Tony hadn't said a thing since his line in the car about Israel being nothing to him but _broken bones, bullets, body bags and bad memories. _It upset her that though she knew he was justified in feeling this way, that the country of her birth had left such a bitter taste in his mouth that he loathed being here. She had wanted him to love it.

"Sufficient, you said." Tony answered, remembering Ziva having described her house as such to meet the teams needs. The word didn't quite cover it adequetly.

"Tony," She shook her head, not in the mood to hear him mock her word choice and started peeling her clothes off. Kicking her shoes off as she tore her shirt off over her head.

"You never mentioned how wealthy you were, Ziva." Tony walked slowly forward, watching her undress and dropping his bag beside her own.

"I am not wealthy, Tony. My parents were." She answered with a deep sigh, undoing the button of her pants and wiggling them down her body, eager to get in the shower and just let go of all the emotion threatening to consume her right now with everything that had happened and being back in this place, knowing now what she did about her life and family.

"Well, you are now, Ziva." Tony answered quietly realizing she'd said she inherited all of this.

"Does it matter?" Ziva asked finally looking at him with building tears, emotionally exhausted and not wanting to fight about this with him, have it be something else for him to hate about Israel and be angry with her for. "If it bothers you that much I will sell it, Tony. Have nothing left in Israel of my former life. Not even my childhood home." She added bitterly herself standing fiercly before him in nothing but her bra and underwear, blinking back her tears. "Then there will be nothing left here of me for you to hate and despise. Everything that is… or ever was in Israel for me…will be gone. Nothing left to bring me back. Nothing to show my children one day, that I ever existed here once. That I was ever in this place." She waved her hand away from her and spun on her heel stalking off towards the bathroom door.

Tony jumped slightly when the door slammed behind her and then he slumped when he heard the nearly immediate sob Ziva let loose, having held it back until she was out of his sight. _So far they'd been in country a little less then an hour and things were already off to a great start_, he sighed flopping back onto the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Ziva turned the water on as hot as she could stand and let it rain down over her, washing away the tears as quickly as they were falling. The last 48 hours had just been too much. What began as a lovely way to wake up, with Tony being his usual self. Making her laugh with his bewildering amusement and strange eye blinks, wanting her to move in with him, unable to stand being apart and ending their time together that morning by making love in their new shared sacred space. Their engagement photo had arrived and Liat would be coming home.

That was all blown out of the water with first Malachi's arrival and then Ray's. The bomb dropping of having another sister, one that was stolen by her own father at birth and having it turn out to be Liat had tore away once again everything she thought she knew.

It only grew worse the more Ray spoke and revealed about some mystery group of world controlling people with such immense power they even forced her father's formidable will to bend. And these people wanted her, not just her, but her children. Children she hadn't even had. She couldn't imagine ever giving them up, not even one. Not when she wanted a child of her own so desperately as it was, and now was threatened with having them taken away too.

To learn about her great-grandparents having been 'bred' together as part of this sick human experiment resulting in her namesake, _Ziva _and knowing they wanted it to continue, experiencing the horror of the shoe room with Tony… Malachi learning from a frazzeled Asa about the baby and Asa learning about Liat missing… Abby's forceful in her face confrontation about what had happened the day she was shot in an effort to scare her into coming back alive and then, they're arrival in Israel. Emotional enough as it was without getting into an argument with Tony, exploding silently at each other with misdirection for so much they'd been through and could no longer hold back in the last 48 hours, taking it out on each other in misdirected anger.

Now here she was, standing in the shower alone and crying while having left Tony outside the door; slamming it and shutting him outside. She felt guilty the moment the door closed and only cried harder knowing he was reacting so badly, only because he was scared. Afraid to lose her. To have his heartbroken again if anything happened to her. She thought about the look on his face when he'd first opened up to her about his mother last Fall. When she asked why he never spoke about her, his mother. Tony had replied that it was because she was the first woman to ever break his heart and he didn't like talking about it. The first woman he ever loved as his mother, had broken his heart by dying, by leaving him forever and it was the one fear that had kept Tony from moving towards anything more and meaningful with her for all these years. He was afraid to lose her and being that he was Tony, was pushing her away in that fear. This time by finding things to be angry about, thing that could have taken her away from him and had in the past. Things that didn't matter now given what they were facing and yet still lurking in the shadows as their fears.

She knew this and still, she took the bait he'd lain before her and rose to the occasion. Fought back with him when they both felt the tension and needed the release of fighting. Something they'd done in the past. But fighting with him then and now didn't release the tension, it only added to it. He was the last person she wanted to be arguing and fighting with right now. She needed him and she knew, that he needed her too. They'd come so far to go backwards now.

Gibbs words that day in the elevator flew through Ziva's mind. His stern reminder not to let her past take anymore of her future or present, to not let it destroy what she had worked so hard for, including her relationship with Tony. And yet she was. Less then an hour in the country and she and Tony were on opposite sides of the door once more, still letting the past tear them apart. She sobbed as she slid down the wall and curled into a ball, crying until she could cry no more.

Tony heard her start the shower and sat motionless staring at the closed door to hear her cries through the thick wooden wall of separation. He hadn't heard cries like this from her since the night her father had died. The first agonizing and utter dispair cry he'd ever heard come from Ziva David in all the years he'd known her. It haunted him that night, watching her cradle her father's body. And it haunted him now, picturing her curled into the same small ball only instead of hugging her father's lifeless body, she was hugging her own.

He looked around the massive room. An enormous room in an enormous house that for the last several years was home to only one man. One very lonely man who had either killed or driven all of his family away. A home that held so many happy childhood memories for Ziva that she could remember, but Tony could not. He could only see what was lost in this house. Ziva's innocence. Her false reality of life and when she stepped outside its walls as an adult for the first time, was brought violently face to face with the real world and the facts about her life and who her father really was. Ziva, he knew, loved this place and wanted to hold onto it because it was where her happy memories from Israel remained. Her childhood spent with Ari and Tali and her mother and father before the death and sadness consumed them.

Tony wanted so badly to hate everything about Israel because of all that he'd lost to the country of Ziva's birth over the years and what it represented, he'd refused to look for anything good anymore after she came home in a bodybag.

He knew it wasn't fair or logical to blame the entire country of Israel, knowing there was also immense beauty here. Of course there was, Ziva had come from here. His exotic beautiful feisty and full of fire Ziva. The Ziva he knew and loved was born here and grew into the woman she was now because of her start here.

Tony wanted to love this place as much as she did. Wanted to share it with her through her eyes for once, without the threat of separation or death. But he was too afraid. Too afraid of what it could take away from him right now. He'd been to Israel twice. And both times, he'd come home without her. The last time, he thought he was bringing back her body for burial. A hard shudder ran through him at the thought of leaving a third time in a similar fashion, knowing it was a real possibility given their situation with Bodnar and a divided Mossad.

The look in her eyes as she stood nearly naked and bare before him: scarred and scared, hurt and angry and utterly beautiful in her vulnerability as she had given into him completely defeated with his '_hate for all things Israel'_ was unbearable for Tony. He never wanted to see her give him that look, or give in so easily for something she loved. And because it hurt him, she was willing to give it up. All of it. Erase everything she ever was in this place and for him. That was the last thing he really wanted. For her to give in so easily, and for her to give up this place she loved. He just didn't know that until she was standing mostly naked and breaking down in front of him after taking an emotional beating repeatedly for the last 48 hours. He promised her that he would be whatever she needed. Give her whatever she needed. And at the first test of that promise, he'd made her feel guilty for ever having lived a life without him in this place. For daring to love the place that scared the hell out of him, and haunted his dreams.

He couldn't let her give up something that was so much a part of her, a part she loved and a part of her that he loved, because of his fears from the past. He'd find a way to fall in love with Israel, to see it through her eyes and separate the bad things that had happened here, from the good in the past and the good that hopefully, there'd be in the future. He had no idea how he was going to do that, finding his heart pounding with fear the moment the plane's wheels had touched down in fear from even being in this place. But for her, he would try. He promised her that when he proposed and offered a life together forever. To be what she needed. To be the man she deserved and keep working at it when he fell short.

When he heard her crying stop on the other side of the door, Tony started rapidly stripping his clothing off, dropping it on the floor beside her own. He stopped at the door with hand on the handle, taking a deep breath and hoping it wasn't locked, he turned it slowly. He couldn't wait to make this right with her, not when his overwhelming need to hold her won out over his indecision about giving her space or wrapping her up and never letting her go.

The bathroom was bigger then his' own bedroom at home and his heart skipped a beat to see her behind the glass on the other side of the room. A thick fog of steam filling the room with how hot her water must have been and he inched closer. She was standing with her back to him, facing the water spraying down on her when he first entered, but turned when her Ninja sense kicked in and looked at him through the steaming glass.

She didn't ask him why he was there or tell him to leave, just simply remained where she was, standing and looking at him with her big dark eyes. Tony took it as a sign to proceed and crossed the distance. He pulled open the glass door and stepped inside incasing them inside the thick cloud of steam.

"I'm afraid." He spoke quietly standing before her seeing her red eyes from crying and his heart was breaking, feeling tears suddenly welling in his own, "I'm afraid, Ziva. I've left Israel twice now…without you. I can't stand the thought of losing you again. It makes me irrantional and I say and do stupid things. I'm sorry. I will try to fall in love with Israel, the way you love Israel. I don't want you to give it up. It's too much a part of who you are. And I love you," He smiled softly seeing the tears welling in her eyes, "Just the way you are. Your heart is Israeli... and you are my heart, Ziva David." He choked back his own tears, "I promised you…that I would be whatever you need. I've failed in the first hour. Please, give me another chance to make it right. And recognize… that I'm just so madly in love with you… that when your safety is threatened, I am irrational…especially in this place. And I will endeavor to do better. I will try not to be afraid. To fall in love with the place that you love and that still haunts my dreams." He swallowed hard in admitting that to her, "Just please, don't break my heart." He raised his hand and laid it over her heart, taking a step closer so their bodies were nearly touching. Staring at the ragged scar that rested beneath his palm. "I can't lose you again, Ziva."

Ziva reached up and slid her wet hands along his face to cup his head, forcing him to look up at her and tear his eyes away from her scar. Her own tears were raining silently down her cheeks to hear what he'd said. Admitting his fears and exactly for the reasons she knew them to be. Afraid of losing her as he had his mother, something that had scarred him for life, as had believing he'd lost Ziva twice. He was just as broken in so many ways as she was. Both _romantically disfunctional _she'd once teased him about that made them alike. Made them perfect for each other being alike in so many ways as they were different.

"I am afraid too, Tony." She spoke quietly and didn't trust herself to speak anymore in this moment, wanting instead to show him exactly what he meant to her. Needing to feel him, touch him and taste him. To be as humanly close as possible to hold onto what was good and worth fighting for. Her connection to life; her connection to him.

Ziva pulled his head down to meet her mouth in a bruising kiss, bodies pressing together and need taking over standing beneath the hot spray. This release and reunion was far better then fighting with him and both moaned at the fiery contact. Their hands roaming wildly over naked flesh at the constant need for touch.

The first hour in Israel brought up bad memories of their past. The second hour, would we be about making new ones that were good. Making passionate love with Ziva in the shower after their first official fight as a couple, was definitely giving Tony new ways to consider in falling in love with Israel. This was a good way to remind him how alive she really was.

* * *

Gibbs was the first to finish showering and settling in. His room had an amazing view of the ocean as well and the smell of the sea salt in the air reminded him of Mexico. The thought made him smile as he could almost hear Franks making some sort of comment about his 'swanky' accomodations on the beach. Much nicer then his old cabana but the place had its own charm. As much as Mike would have protested otherwise, he would have enjoyed it here if for no other reason then it was home to his 'Lady Ziva.' He wished he could talk to Franks. He could use a little mentoring himself right now. Not sure what to do about the evolving situation.

His eyes flashed over to the clock on the nightstand. It was nearly 9 PM local time. He should be getting ready to wind down for the day but the time change had messed with his internal clock. The growl coming from his stomach reminded him that food at somepoint was going to be necessary. Ziva had said they should all congretate once more in the kitchen to eat and he set out to find such a place, wondering if he'd need a map in the massive expanse of the house. McGee and E.J. were walking down the hallway towards him when he stepped out of the room.

"Hey Boss, you going to find something to eat?" McGee asked with a soft smile, "We're suddenly starving ourselves." He glanced at E.J. both looking refreshed and as wide-awake as Gibbs felt.

"I just hope Ziver's got a beer in this place somewhere. I could sure use one." Gibbs answered leading the threesome down the beautiful staircase.

"This place is incredible." E.J. finally marveled out loud what they'd all been thinking. "I cannot imagine growing up in something like this. I feel like we're in a fairytale castle."

"More like a solid fortress." Gibbs answered quietly remembering the small army outside with security walls, armed guards and snipers positioned on the roof. An illusion of freedom at best.

"Do we have any idea where we're going?" McGee asked once they'd hit the Main Foyer again looking in all directions.

"You're a trained investigator, McGee." Gibbs remarked with a nod in one direction, "Normally I'd say follow your gut. But this time, follow your nose." He smiled softly leading them into the direction where the amazing smells of fresh garlic and herbs were coming from. Someone was definitely cooking.

"Her kitchen is bigger then my house." E.J. remarked with a soft whisper to McGee when they rounded the corner and stepped into the Main Kitchen. A man they could only assume was Ziva's chef was busy cleaning up. Snacks of all kinds were layed out before them on one of the kitchen islands with several kinds of beverages chilling on ice.

"Shalom and good evening. My name is Chef Ezra." The older looking man who was the chef smiled at them all, "Lady Ziva has asked that I prepare things that you are all comfortable and familiar with. Please help yourselves. The pizzas will be done shortly." He waved for them to dig in.

"_Lady_ Ziva?" E.J. whispered again looking back and forth between Gibbs and McGee, "I'm pretty sure we're in a fairytale." She smiled reaching for a plate and some pretzels.

Gibbs could only smile and take it as a sign, having just thought about Frank's and his 'Lady Ziva.' He wanted to believe this was a good omen for their stay in Israel.

"Did the _Lady Ziva_ happen to say if she'd be joining us?" Gibbs asked reaching for a beer with a soft smile at his Ziver, noticing that the ice chest contained not only his favorites but the others as well. Ziva and Tony were still noticeably absent from this gathering.

"She asked me to convey that she and Mr. DiNozzo would be turning in for the night and to explore and enjoy whatever you wished about the house. That they would see you in the morning for breakfast." The chef smiled with a twinkle in his eyes as he reached into the ovens for the pizzas.

"They both slept nearly the whole way here. I can't imagine they'd be tired again already." McGee shook his head with knit brows finding his own plate.

"I don't think they're sleeping, McGee." Gibbs answered with a straight face, avoiding eye contact and heard E.J.'s giggle. He'd seen the fiery looks between Ziva and Tony as soon as they'd gotten in the car. The tension was only escalating and near a boiling point by the time Tony had chased her down the hallway into their' own bedroom. He could only imagine that they were remeding that now.

"Oh," McGee answered with widening eyes and then flushing cheeks. "Well I guess its better then them fighting. I thought I was going to go deaf and get car sick on the way here." He remarked about their crazy journey with Ziva's driving just from the airport. "I thought her driving in DC was bad." He shook his head. "I'll never forget the first time Tony and I ever let her drive. Tony puked and I screamed like a little girl." He admitted and E.J. and Gibbs both laughed as did the chef overhearing the conversation. "You wouldn't think it was so funny if it were you going the wrong way into oncoming traffic with Ziva behind the wheel."

"Liat is just as bad. The last time we went out and she drove I think we went through four red lights and narrowly missed an elderly tourist couple on the crosswalk before she hit the brakes and slid sideways into a parking spot." E.J. laughed softly with the others shaking her head and then smile fell, swallowing hard in remembering why she wasn't with them. Thinking about where she was instead. "I miss her." She finally spoke knowing that they all were suddenly thinking about her absence. "She would be laughing with us about Tony and Ziva's make-up session or why we won't see them until breakfast." She added thinking about Liat's hilarious commentary on Tony and Ziva during the Cherry Blossom Festival when they'd finally gotten together and no one saw them for days.

"We'll find her." Gibbs spoke quietly with a soft head nod, holding E.J.'s gaze and having similar thoughts about missing the young woman's spitfire humor.

"I wonder if Asa and Mal have killed each other by now." McGee raised his eyesbrows, thinking of two others that were absent from this evening. "I can only imagine what they have to talk about now."

"I have to believe that finding out Liat is carrying his baby changes many things for Malachi." E.J. added quietly taking a seat between Gibbs and McGee.

"Yeah, but it's like Ziva said. Unless he resigns from Mossad it really won't change much." McGee remembered the earlier confrontation.

"Unless she resigns and moves back. He remains Director and she becomes his wife." E.J. answered quietly thinking of that alternative where Liat gave up everything to stand by Malachi.

"I don't think that's likely." Gibbs finally gave his opinion remembering his conversation with Liat, "She's too afraid now. After seeing what Eli did to Ziva." He added quietly and saw the chef's eyes flash momentarily to his, startled and curious to hear the mentioning of Eli's name. When the man looked away, Gibbs nodded softly to the others to remind them they were not alone and should speak cautiously about what they were revealing.

"So how long have you worked for the family?" McGee asked the chef with a cheery smile, deciding to do some investigating of his own given the man's curious nature about the new visitors.

"Since just after Lady Ziva was born." The man smiled proudly. "Thirty years now."

"Wow, you've known Ziva her whole life." McGee smiled genuinely intrigued, "Was she as feisty as a child as we imagine her to be?" He chuckled softly remembering the photos from Tony's proposal and the mischievous look in Ziva's eyes and smile in them all.

"Oh yes," The man smiled shaking his head as the cut the pizzas into slices after letting them cool a bit, "Quite the handful for her mother so full of fire and passion. Even as a toddler! Always bossing the little one around and her older brother too!" He shook his head again with a laugh, "But she had them both wrapped around her little finger. Quite the little lover and just as fiercly protective of them both. No other child dare come after any of the David children or Ziva would always see to it that those children regretted it." He chuckled, "Little but mighty. That is how I remember Ziva the best."

"Sounds like our Ziva." Gibbs smiled softly dipping his chip and thinking that description was as accurate now as it was then apparently.

"She grew into an elegant beautiful woman just as her mother had been." The chef smiled placing the pizzas before them, "I was so happy to see her during her last visit. She'd changed so much since I saw her last three years ago. Even under such sad circumstances it was nice to see her again." He smiled sadly thinking about the tragic circumstances that had brought Ziva home again, "When I learned she was dead." He shook his head and sighed deeply, "It was heartbreaking. To think of them all being gone now. I had worked for Ziva's mother's family before this one and it saddened me greatly to think of this beautiful family coming to such a tragic end."

"So you knew her mother well then, too?" Gibbs asked quietly more intrigued with this man given his history with the family and learning recently what they had about Ziva's mother's origins and role in this mysterious group even though she hadn't known it.

"Lady Rivka? Very well. My father before me had been the Rothschild family's chef and his father before him. Going back several generations all the way before the war, in France. I had hoped one day to continue the tradition by having my son take over here, under Lady Ziva and her children." He smiled more brightly at the thought. "I cannot wait for the day to see a child of Ziva's, bringing back those memories of the Little but Mighty!" He held up a clenched fist with a deep chuckle. "To see Ziva dealing with such a child as her mother before her." He shook his head and laughed more. "I can retire happily then." He smiled, "You know I taught Lady Ziva to cook?" His smile and eyes grew wider with pride. "She is amazingly talented with food."

"With many things." Gibbs added with a soft smile, happy to learn more about Ziva from this man who had known her for so long. "I guess we have you to thank then. She has made us some amazing meals over the years."

"You are most welcome." The man smiled, "Ziva is a natural. She will make Mr. DiNozzo very happy I'm sure with her cooking abilities as a wife!" He seemed very proud of that. "I was so happy to hear of her engagement. I would have to believe her father would as well. I overheard him on the phone once not long ago stating his belief that it wouldn't be long before Lady Ziva and Mr. DiNozzo finally got together and married."

"Really?" Gibbs interest was incredibly peaked now. Leave it to the help who worked mostly silently in the background to pick up the details in overhearing things. "And here, we thought he didn't approve of him." He led the man to see what else they could learn.

"Oh no, I think he was quite fond of him…calling him, Special Agent Meatball at one time. Is that right?" The man asked with a curious smile, "Mentioning something about his Italian heritage mixing into his bloodline and that he expected his grandchild to be both charming and devilish given her parents personalities. Perhaps I should make something Italian for tomorrow's evening meal." He added thinking about that Italian heritage.

Gibbs ears were immediately perked to hear the man say such a thing and knowing it came from Eli David. "_Her_ parents personalities?" He asked having picked up on that especially, feeling a slight down run down his spine that Eli David was already speaking of a grandchild as a girl.

"Yes, he said her. I believe Director David, like myself looked forward to having a little girl running around this big house once again with Ziva's fiery spirit and adorable charm." He smiled, "I hope that dream comes true someday. It's been a pleasure but if you don't mind. I wiil excuse myself now. My wife is waiting on me."

"No, please. Thank you." Gibbs nodded as did E.J. and McGee.

They waited until the man had left, enoying their pizza before daring to speak on what information they'd learned.

"Her mother was a Rothschild?" E.J. asked with widening eyes continuously stunned by what she didn't know about Ziva. "As in _the Rothschild's_ of the banking Dynasty?"

"The ones who pioneered international high finance and single handedly financed the world governments to build railroads, the Suez Canal…most of the industrial age!" McGee shared the same astonishment. "That explains the money." He looked around with wide eyes at their setting.

"And the Lady title." Gibbs added quietly wiping his greasy fingers on a napkin, receiving looks from both E.J. and McGee not following. "The Rothschild's were knighted by Queen Victoria and married into the royalty of several monarchies." The thought was even more unsettling to him now given what Cruz had said about Ziva's bloodline and what this mystery group wanted with it.

"So Franks was right?" McGee smiled remembering the nickname for Ziva, "She really was _Lady Ziva." _He paused, "You know that wars were won and lost depending on who the Rothschild's put their money behind?" McGee shook his head with amazement.

"Given what Cruz told us this morning, I can only speculate that was part of Eli David's interest in Ziva's mother." Gibbs added feeling slightly sick at the thought of his intentions in marrying the woman given his position within Mossad.

"Do you think that's part of Bodnar's interest in Ziva too, Boss?" McGee asked feeling the same unease knowing this detail now. The Rothschild's holding nearly as much power if not more in ways then being the Director of Mossad.

"Maybe." Gibbs nodded quietly.

"Given that they donated nearly 50,000 pieces of their private art collection to the world's museums." McGee swallowed hard looking at the paintings all around them, "What are the chances that is the original painting of _The Astronomer _by Vermeer on that wall over there?" He knew enough from his Art History classes at MIT to remember some of the most famous pieces. This particular piece had once been seized from the Rothschild's in Paris by the Nazis.

"I'd say pretty good, McGee." Gibbs nodded in agreement given what they'd learned in the last 48 hours.

"The Rothschild's pretty much funded the foundation of Israel." McGee added quietly looking around, "Even the Seal of Soloman…the Star of David wasn't associated with Jews or Israel until the Rothschild's began using it. It was on their family coat of arms." All of their' minds flashing to Ziva's necklace. The Star of David, which she had almost never taken off accept forciably. It was part of her identity.

"Ziva is full…of surprises." E.J. spoke slowly staring at the painting.

* * *

Gibbs heard a knock on his door later that evening and sat up in bed. It was too heavy to be either Ziva or E.J. which left only his boys, Tony or McGee. "Come on in." He answered quietly swinging his feet over the side of the bed and rubbing his hand over his face. The clock beside him read 3:06 AM.

McGee entered looking slightly disheveled with hair standing on end and wearing only pajama pants and carrying his laptop.

"Sorry, its so late, Boss." McGee apologized taking in Gibbs appearance and knowing the man had been asleep. "Maybe I should just wait until morning."

"What is it, McGee?" Gibbs asked immediately, "I'm already up."

"Well I couldn't sleep thinking about what we were talking about over dinner. About Ziva being a Rothschild and everything we've learned from the last couple of days about her. What C.I. ex-Ray, I mean Cruz," He corrected himself thinking of what Tony had always called the man, "Had revealed to Ziva about this mystery group and what they want with her bloodline."

"Yeah, McGee?" Gibbs prompted him and motioned for him to take a seat beside him on the bed.

"Well Boss, I…you're probably going to think I'm crazy for suggesting this but I can't ignore it given what we know now." McGee swallowed hard with nerves, "I think I might know who this mystery group could be."

"Who, McGee?" Gibbs asked fully awake now.

"It's just been a conspiracy theory until now, you know. People talking about what goes on behind the scenes. What really happens in the world?" McGee answered nervously.

"Yeah, Tim. I know what a conspiracy theory is," Gibbs scratched his head impatiently, "What is the group?"

"Well this group has gone by many names throughout history, Boss. I'm talking thousands of years…and all of them have ties with the Rothschild family. Several families really but this one stuck out to me because, well it's Ziva's mother's maiden name and given what we heard from Cruz and…" McGee tried to explain but was finding his mouth going dry at even speaking about this.

"McGee," Gibbs chided him to get to the point feeling uneasy.

"Some people, today call them the Bilderberg Group or Illuminati. The All Seeing Eye. Some people call them the New World Order." McGee swallowed hard, "The theory is that they, are the real power behind the governments of the world. That this group controls everything. The Rothschild's are said to be one of the founding families."

"Then how did they end up in the Holocaust then, McGee?" Gibbs asked not understanding how that worked if they had a hand in controlling the world at large, how their family then ended up in extermination camps. He had heard of these groups before but had given them no credit until learning recently what he had about Ziva's background and the breeding program. It didn't make sense to him if the Rothschild's had a hand in this group, how their family could have ever been persecuted in the Holocaust.

"Well, like every family there are some bad branches, Boss. One conspiracy theory is that Hitler himself, was a Rothschild descendent from one of those evil branches. That he wanted to exterminate the rest of the Jews who 'tainted his bloodline' and create the perfect race." McGee answered feeling nauseous just thinking about it. "The theory goes, that is why the Rothschild's were given the go ahead to build the new State of Israel post war. Sort of a, consolation prize for what they'd been through. Why the Star of David, their family crest, became the flag of a nation."

McGee sighed heavily, "Look Boss, I know it sounds crazy. But given what we know from Cruz about this mystery group's obsession with Ziva and her bloodline, saying they worked on it for generations and the Nazi grandfather with her grandmother in that portrait as part of the breeding program…How _the Hashshashini Project _came to be with its international assassins, each father donating a child for the cause. If Ziva is a descendent of _this _Rothschild family _and_ the House of David…if Eli is descended from King David himself… well, that would fit this breeding the genetics to their perfect bloodline. It sounds like what the conspiracy theorists say about these groups. It's just, harder to ignore the connections. Maybe _this _is what Bodnar really wants from Ziva. Malachi had said before that Illan had tried to find a way into Ziva's family, even trying to seduce his way in with Ziva. What if he was after her bloodline and what it means to this group?" He opened his laptop and turned it for Gibbs to read.

Gibbs put on his glasses sitting by the night stand, "What am I looking at, McGee?" He asked quietly staring at what appeared to be a family tree going back hundreds and hundreds of years.

"Boss, the Illuminati were believed to have been founded by 13 separate bloodlines. Each believed to have descended from Mary Magdalene and Christ himself. A bloodline that was heavily guarded through the ages. With the group strategically protecting its purity. The Rothschild's were one of them." McGee sighed seeing the look on Gibbs face, "I know it sounds insane."

"You're right," Gibbs nodded removing his glasses, "It does sound insane."

"Well I thought I had at least mention it given what we were told about Ziva and this group after her _genetic material._" McGee sighed closing his laptop and standing, "Sorry to have bothered you, Boss. Goodnight." He added quietly walking towards the door and feeling ridiculous for even bringing this to Gibbs.

"Whoa, wait a minute, McGee," Gibbs called out turning him around, "I said it sounded insane. I didn't say I wanted you to drop it. Look into it further. Quietly," He looked intently at the young man, "And don't mention this to Ziver. She has enough on her plate without this." He knew she kept a lot of secrets but given her reaction to Cruz's information, he knew this wasn't one of them. If McGee's theory had any relevance, Ziva certainly wasn't aware of it. By this point, he had to believe she would have told him if she knew anything.

"You want me to keep this from Ziva?" McGee looked at him with slanted eyebrow, knowing that was not an easy task to keep things from the woman who had an amazing talent for getting at the truth.

"Yeah." Gibbs looked at him as if that were obvious. "She needs to focus on Bodnar and Liat."

McGee nodded and started walking towards the door again, "Boss," He wheeled around with another thought, "If that is what Bodnar's after Ziva's bloodline…Liat has the same. What if he didn't take her to bait Ziva. What if he just took her instead? She is the one having a baby." He swallowed hard to think about that being the reason Bodnar took her instead of Ziva. He really wanted the baby. "Cruz said that this group expects the first borns to inherit their positions from their parents. What if that means the baby of Liat and Malachi? I don't know what Mal's genetics are but…given that Cruz said they want his first born as well-"

"Look into it, McGee." Gibbs answered quickly taking a short deep breath and feeling overwhelmed at that possibility they hadn't considered. "Keep this between us. Got that?" He ordered.

"Got it, Boss." McGee nodded, "Night."

"Night, Tim." Gibbs answered watching him walk out the door before laying back in bed. His mind now racing with these new possibilities and a new terror filling his heart not only for Ziva, but for Tony who it seems Eli was speaking with someone about in regards to his grandchild and Italian heritage, as well as what Cruz had said about the first borns and now, to what McGee was suggesting. And if that were true, Liat and the baby were in far more danger then he could have realized.

* * *

When Liat came to her eyes felt heavy and her head ached. A constant throbbing felt like hammers beating against her skull and she struggled lift her head. Her arms felt as though they'd been ripped from the sockets and when she tried to move them, she couldn't. They were firmly held in place and the sharp sting of metal bit into her flesh. Panic started to surge through her giving her enough of an adrenaline rush to force her eyes open and focus. She was laying down on a hard dirt floor and staring at a dark and dingy ceiling. A chill ran over her body from the air movement and she realized she was naked. Her heart started pounding as she looked around and realized how she was held down, staked to the ground and held there with chains around her wrists and ankles. She recognized this room. A room she'd only seen in photographs and an immediate fear she'd never known before coursed through her veins.

"Shalom Liat." A man's voice called to her in a sickeningly sweet calm.

Liat turned her head to the side slowly and already felt the tears slipping from her eyes as she focused on the man standing over her. Bodnar. Wearing a sick smile and with camera in hand.

"I was wondering when you would finally awaken." He smiled kneeling down next to her on squatted haunches. "You were out for quite some time. You must be hungry. I will see to it that you are fed immediately." He reached his hand out to palm the naked skin of her lower abdomen and she viciously surged against her restraints trying to get away from him to no avail, "This little one is bound to be hungry by now." He winked at her. "I'll have them bring you some clothes as well. Can't have you getting ill."

"What do you want with me? Why am I here?" She asked realizing that at somepoint on her trip back to the US, she was abducted by this man though had no recollection of when or how and her heart was pounding in fear for her child. A child he knew of and she cried even harder, unable to control the tears or sobs with the crippling fear of what would happen knowing what the man had done to Ziva.

"Shh, do not cry." Illan ran his hand down her cheek, wiping away the tears that were rolling into the dirt and giving her a smile, "Your child is in no danger. I need you and it to be healthy."

"Why?" She asked through raining tears of fear. "Just let me go, Illan! Please!"

"I'm sorry, my Dear Liat." He shook his head slowly, "But I cannot do that. I have made a deal with them. I get your sister," He smiled more brightly, "and they get you and the baby."

"My sister?" Liat asked confused with pounding head that only throbbed more with the crying and tears, "Who and what do they want with me?" She sobbed again, "Illan my sister is dead!" She cried even more thinking of her older sister who had died so long ago. None of this was making any sense.

"Your real sister, Liat." Illan smiled, "Ziva."

"Ziva?" She gasped through more tears and shaking breath, "I don't understand."

"Ziva is your full sister, Liat. You are the Fraternal Twin of her little sister Tali. Only you were taken at birth for the program and placed into another family. You share the same mother and father as Ziva." He smiled softly informing her of the reality and stunning her into silence even as silent tears rained, "Some 48 hours ago, our dear Ziva also learned this truth just before realizing that you'd gone missing. Of course, she will come for you." He smiled more widely, "And that is exactly what I want. You are the bait in this trap and she will take it in her need to protect you."

"No," Liat cried again, shaking her head in trying to process the truth. Afraid to believe what he said as the truth and afraid to know what kind of danger Ziva was now in if it were true. "I don't believe you, Illan."

"I assure you, it is the truth. You never wondered why Director David called you up to replace Ziva?" He looked at her with an incredulous eyebrow and smile. Reaching down he picked up two large photos, "She arrived in Tel-Aviv several hours ago." He smiled at the images of Ziva getting out of the car at her home, "She has come for you. Just as I knew she would." He shook his head with a soft smile as Liat cried harder to see the images of Ziva back in country and there for her, knowing she was in extreme danger and crying to learn they were in fact sisters. "She is a good big sister, Liat. I'm sorry you'll never have the chance to explore that with her." He stood stretching his legs, "I guess you should thank me for the last few months you've gotten to know her. They will be all that you have to hold onto of Ziva when I am finished with her. Memories." He shook his head and began walking away.

"What are you going to do with her?" Liat screamed after him through blinding tears of fear.

"She and I have much to discuss. And then I will kill her." He smiled stopping to answer her question.

"What are you going to do with me?" She asked realizing that he hadn't said anything about killing her as well and remembering his earlier comment about someone wanting she and the baby.

"I've made a deal for you. I get what I want with Ziva. And they get what they want with you." He explained non-chalantly from across the room, "You were always in line to go through the program of the Elite Assasssins, Liat. You still will. Your child will go to someone else and be raised for another purpose." He smiled softly, "Do not worry. Your daughter will be loved and cared for. Given the best of everything in life."

"Daughter?" She cried unable to breathe at what he was saying. Her mind too overwhelmed to process anything except the one thing she'd latched onto and focused. Her baby.

"I'm sorry. Did I forget to mention that? You are having a girl, Liat. Congratulations." He smiled even though she could not see him from where she was staked to the ground. Illan heard her wailing with sobs as he left and the door closed behind him.

* * *

"Ziva," Tony whispered in the dark trailing his fingertips up and down the soft skin of Ziva's arm as she lay curled into his side. Both now fairly exhausted from relieving the earlier tension of fighting and stress and making up over and over and over again. Needing to find their grounding in each other. The sun was just starting to peak up over the horizon casting a deep purple light into their room from the windows.

"Hmm," She asked him without opening her eyes. Too content to simply lie there and soak up whatever 'good' was left in this moment.

"If all our nights are like this one… I'll easily fall in love with Israel," He smiled softly, pausing his finger strokes when she stirred beneath him. "As long as when I wake, you're still living and breathing beside me."

"I love you too, Tony." Ziva smiled sleepily at him, looking him in the eye and then moving to drape herself over him more. "I am afraid to leave this bed. The last morning we spent together was perfect. And it turned into one of the worst days of my life." She spoke quietly listening to his heart pick up speed. She swallowed hard with a fear she couldn't explain coursing through her veins, "I have the feeling that today will be much the same."

* * *

******To those who may be upset with the contents of this chapter and the conspiracy ideas presented, try to remember that they are just that. No religious slandering was intended nor am I supportive of the ideas set forth. In fact, I think I've been portraying these ideas/theories and this crazy group in a pretty negative light for the grief they're causing Ziva and family! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Two Chapters going up tonight! Look for the next one!**

* * *

Gibbs, McGee and E.J. were already sitting at the large dining room table when Tony and Ziva joined them for breakfast.

"Good morning, Lady Ziver." Gibbs greeted her with a soft smile as they took their seats. "DiNozzo." He nodded at Tony. "Was wondering if you two would ever join us again." He added softly before taking a sip of coffee.

Ziva simply smiled, choosing to ignore what Gibbs said and instead reached for a piece of toast.

"Lady Ziver?" Tony asked with a smile looking from Ziva to Gibbs, "You sound like Franks, Boss." His smile grew remembering the old salty cowboy of a man who they all missed dearly.

"I guess he knew something about Ziver, we didn't." Gibbs shrugged slightly with a soft smile looking at Ziva. He realized that was likely true. Mike Franks would have thoroughly investigated each and every member of Gibbs Team given how much faith and trust he put into them, especially in protecting his daughter-in-law and granddaughter. The man likely did know that Ziva was really _Lady Ziva_ and it wasn't just a coincidence.

"You must have been speaking with Ezra?" Ziva guessed with a shy smile hearing they knew of her title while looking at Gibbs and seeing McGee and E.J. both nodding with wide-eyes and a smile as well.

"This is some spread." Tony smiled at all the food before him. Chef Ezra had outdone himself with the amazing breakfast spread. "I can't decide if I want waffles or pancakes or there's just too many of my favorites to choose just one. Another point for Israel." He flashed a smile to Ziva sharing a look that spoke of his new quest to fall in love with the country.

"I asked Ezra to make all of your favorites." Ziva smiled softly at Tony hoping this quiet calm would last just a little longer. She wanted them all to feel as much at home as possible to try and ease the tension.

Tony smiled softly back, leaning over and kissing her temple. "So who is Ezra?" He asked before pouring syrup over his waffle.

"Our Chef…my Chef," She corrected herself realizing there was no one left anymore in her family with whom she shared the man, "He has been with our family a long time." Ziva answered spreading jam over her own pieces of toast slowly.

"You missed it, Tony. He regailed us with tales of Little _Lady_ Ziva." McGee smiled widely across the table and rubbing it in. "Little but Mighty!" He held up his clenched fist causing both E.J. and Gibbs to chuckle at the gesture.

Ziva shook her head softly with a soft smile.

"Have I missed something?" Tony asked hating to miss any stories about Ziva as a child but latching onto something else that caught his attention instead, "You're all calling her Lady Ziva. Why?"

"Lady Ziva," Chef Ezra appeared with a refill of coffee and a smile, "There is a phone call for you from the Gate House. They say you have an unannounced visitor."

Both Tony and Ziva's eyebrows narrowed. Ziva from hearing about the visitor and Tony at hearing her addressed as such yet again.

"Excuse me." Ziva wiped her mouth on her napkin and stood abruptly leaving the room quickly.

"Lady Ziva?" Tony asked again to those remaining in the room, "What is going on around here?" He flashed his charming eyes with curious smile to the new man suspiciously, "Why do you call her _Lady_?"

"It is her Nobility title, Mr. DiNozzo." Ezra smiled bewildered at Tony, "Did you not know?"

"She really was Daddy's Princess." Tony's brows furrowed remembering his tease of Ziva in their early years, "Ziva's Nobility?" He asked again for clarification and not understanding how that could be. "How?"

"Lady Ziva inherited the title from her mother, Lady Rivka." Chef Ezra smiled eyeing Tony warily to not be aware of such things.

"Her mother's maiden name was Rothschild, Tony." McGee answered quietly with raised eyebrows hoping that would be sufficient for Tony to connect the pieces.

Tony remembered Ziva telling the curator that her great-grandmother's maiden name was Rothschild.

Seeing he still wasn't getting it, McGee lifted his finger and circled their extravagant environment, "_Thee Rothschilds_, Tony."

"Ooh," Tony finally had the moment of recognition and swallowed hard. "That explains…things." He didn't quite know what to say but the wealth suddenly made more sense.

"None of you were aware?" Chef Ezra asked looking around with surprise knowing these people were important to Ziva.

"This is something she never discusses." Gibbs answered quietly for the group.

"Only because it has never come up." Ziva answered for herself coming back into the room with a deep sigh to see the look on Tony's face and hoping they weren't going to go down this road again. "It had no relevance to my job performance as an investigator." She defended her reasoning for never bringing it up before. "I am not exactly socialite material. I do not name drop. I can stand on my own."

"No, you certainly don't." Tony nodded softly, letting her know it was okay. He wasn't upset for not knowing. He knew how guarded she had been about them even knowing that her father was then Deputy Director Eli David of Mossad when she'd first come to NCIS. He also remembered what she had said to him about such a thing when E.J. had kept the fact the SecNav was her uncle from him. Wanting to stand on her' own merit as well. They had only recently begun in the past year to open up to each other about the _things that mattered _after nearly dying together in a terrorist attack and stuck in an elevator. There was still much to catch up on.

Ziva took a deep breath, thankful to see in Tony's eyes that this was not going to be another issue, though they would certainly have to talk about it sometime. It was not important now. "You are not going to believe this, but the unnounced visitor on their way up," She looked down the table at Gibbs, "Is Director Vance."

"What?" A chorus of startled reactions sounded off with the same astonished question.

"Vance?" Gibbs couldn't believe what he was hearing as well. The man hadn't been involved in NCIS investigations since Eli and Jackie had been killed. He hadn't heard anything from him since that night Leon had given him Ziva's file and his mental stability then hadn't been the best. "I thought he was still on Leave. Taking a vacation?"

"I do not know all the details, Gibbs. Only that one of my guards is bringing him up here now." Ziva sighed with hand on hip, not liking surprises either and immediately uneasy to have Director Vance in her home…_her father's_ former home, given the lives lost in his own home. She still hadn't had any contact with the man since that night when she'd left his dinner table. At least that she was conscious for. Tony had told her that Vance had been there when her 'body' arrived at the airport.

"Ziver, did they check him for weapons?" Gibbs stood suddenly lying his own lap napkin slowly on the table. Considering that the last conversation he'd had with Vance included the man telling Gibbs to stand aside and let them kill Ziva to tie up their loose ends, he wasn't taking any chances with her now. Especially if this was some kind of a vengence plan to kill Ziva in her father's home as her father had been killed in his.

"No, I didn't ask them to. Should I?" Ziva asked slightly startled by Gibbs question and saw everyone else's eyes flash to his with concern as well.

"You let me answer the door." Gibbs nodded at her walking towards her and grabbing her now folded arms by the elbows, speaking in a quiet tone. "Stay here."

"Gibbs, what is this about?" She asked watching him walk away and feeling a sudden unease.

Gibbs didn't answer her. He didn't know what to say. How could he tell her that the last time he'd seen Vance, the man had told Gibbs to step aside and let them kill her? It would only hurt her further. He saw the car stopping near the front door and Leon getting out with duffle slung over his shoulder.

"What are you doing here, Leon?" Gibbs opened the door addressing him informally as he wasn't sure this was official or personal business. He hadn't heard from acting Director Craig that Vance had resumed his duties.

"Gibbs." Vance addressed him coolly coming to stand before him and took note of Gibbs blocking the path to the doorway. "I heard you wanted to speak with me."

"You flew all the way to Israel for that?" Gibbs asked quietly cocking his head slightly to one side and eyeing the man before him suspiciously.

"I was in Europe. It wasn't that far." Vance answered tearsly and then asked impatiently, "Are you going to let me in?"

"It's not my place to welcome you." Gibbs answered, "This is Ziva's home."

"Oh yes, the former great Elijah David's palace by the sea. I am familiar, Gibbs. This is not my first time here." Vance answered, "She approved my entrance. I heard her voice."

"You can let him in, Gibbs." Ziva answered quietly from behind Gibbs standing uneasily with everyone else. They were too curious about Gibbs behavior and reaction to simply stay away. "It is all right." She still didn't understand why Gibbs wouldn't let the man in.

"Is it?" Gibbs looked cautiously at Vance, "What are your intentions with her?" His hair on the back of his neck standing on end to know that he was the only thing separating the man from Ziva now that she was standing behind him.

"My intentions?" Vance asked slightly taken aback.

"Yeah, Leon." Gibbs retorted quickly with an edge in his tone, "The last time you and I spoke, you told me to stand aside. Remember?"

"Let me be clear, stand aside, Gibbs and let me through." Vance's tone was near ordering now clearly holding back new anger at being reminded of that conversation. "I'm not going to hurt her!"

"Hurt me?" Ziva asked startled and confused with heart starting to pound as she looked at Gibbs posture and then to the anger on Vance's face. "Why would you think that he would hurt me?" Her voice was quiet and slightly shaking, "Gibbs?" She asked again when he hadn't answered. "Director Vance?" She addressed him directly when Gibbs still hadn't answered.

"Gibbs, I'm not here to hurt her. I'm here to help you. Let me in the damn door and I will explain." Vance wouldn't answer Ziva's question either, in fact he was having a difficult time maintaining eye contact with her now. Especially after seeing the fresh and jagged scar starting at her throat and traveling the long distance down her chest before disappearing beneath her shirt.

Gibbs stepped aside but maintained his position between Ziva and Vance, stepping back only enough to allow the man entrance and then off to the side a little so they could face each other. Ziva, Tony, McGee and E.J. were all on one side of the Foyer while Gibbs stood in the middle and Vance just before the door.

"What is this about, Leon?" Gibbs asked again.

"No!" Ziva cut him off rather forcefully and then looked down apologetically, taking a deep breath and calming herself. She wasn't about to let this go, whatever it was that gave Gibbs pause about Vance, "Why did you think he would hurt me? What is going on, Gibbs? What happened?"

Gibbs folded his arms over his chest and tapped his fingers at his elbow looking from Ziva over to Vance. Of course, she wasn't going to let this go. And rightfully, she hadn't a reason to. "Care to explain that to her, Leon?"

"I wasn't exactly in the best frame of mind when I said that, Gibbs." Vance looked angrily at the man not wanting to look at the questioning and slightly hurt eyes of Ziva who only looked more and more confused and upset with every word they both spoke. "Can't we just let it go?" He took a deep breath, "There are other things to discuss."

"You were not in the best frame of mind when you said what, Director?" Ziva asked with a softer tone, realizing he had been grieving for his wife and that was likely what he was referring to. "Clearly you said something that would make Gibbs believe you would harm me in some way given his reaction so what is it?" She asked bluntly not shying away.

"I told him to step aside." Vance answered with penetrating eyes now staring directly at her across the large glittering space.

"Step aside for what?" Ziva asked with eyebrows narrowing in confusion and frustration.

"Step aside and let them kill you…" Tony added softly with a hard penetrating stare of his own, putting the pieces together himself. First Gibbs reaction, what had been said and just now, the way Vance was looking at Ziva with a mixture of regret, guilt, anger and sadness. "Is that right, Director? You told Gibbs to step aside and let them finish the job? To let them kill Ziva?" He asked with rising anger in his tone at feeling such a deep betrayal.

Ziva's mouth fell open slightly in shock shaking her head at first to hear Tony's accusation that couldn't possibly be true until her eyes flashed with Vance's and saw the truth. That was exactly what he had said. The way Gibbs was looking at her now only confirmed it.

McGee and E.J. stood slack jawed beside them sharing in the disbelief and horror to know their own Director whom they trusted would say such a thing.

"I was trying to protect you, Agent David." Vance ignored Tony and addressed only Ziva seeing the tears and anger welling in her eyes. "I wasn't in my right mind that night. I wanted this all to be over and the quickest way for that to happen was for them to…" He couldn't finish the thought looking away.

"Was for them to what, Director? Kill me?" Ziva asked with a sarcastic clip in her tone. "They nearly succeeded… but perhaps that's the way you would have preferred it?"

Tony's mind was instantly thrown back in time to his last visit to Israel with that statement. Only it wasn't Ziva saying them then. It was him saying them to Ziva. He swallowed hard realizing that those words had sunken in that day with her, enough for her to remember them and repeat them exactly now, in the same context back to Vance.

"Ziva," Vance shook his head softly, "I am thankful you survived. I was just in a bad place at the time. The assassin was sent to kill you and your father and instead I lost my wife. The only innocent one at that table."

"You cannot blame Ziva for what her father did!" Tony was immediately on the defensive, taking a step in with voice rising.

"I do not blame her for what Eli did, DiNozzo. Back down!" Vance ordered sternly and then softened as he looked back to Ziva, "I was in a place where death seemed like the better option. It was a dark and ugly place. I was trying to spare you any more hurt and pain that the truth would cause." He sighed again, "I am here to help you. I don't want anything to happen to you." He swallowed hard with eyes slowly shifting from the ring on her hand flickering radiantly under the lights of her staunchly crossed arms, to Tony who was still standing defensively by her side. "You have a future worth fighting for. I want to help protect that. Jackie…" He swallowed hard again trying to hold back the emotion he was feeling just from saying her name and thinking about how the woman felt about Ziva, "Would want you to have that future. Let me help you."

Ziva took a moment to process what he'd said. She could understand being in a dark and ugly place just like that. She'd been there. When she volunteered for a suicide mission after believing she lost the one person she really loved after Rivkin's death and it wasn't Michael, it was Tony. She never expected when she went in after Saleem to ever be coming out again. Death seemed like the better option then facing the truths of betrayal. How could she fault Vance for being in that same place? Thinking the same things and angry at everyone around you. She gave him a slight head nod as the only acknowledgement and turned, walking away.

The others took their cue from her, having seen the look in her eyes and nod of acceptance towards Vance. If she was willing, so were they. Though Gibbs and Tony shared a look that said they would keep an eye on him until they were both certain Ziva was safe in his proximity.

"You knew that my father was the one responsible for my capture and torture in Africa?" Ziva asked wanting to get right to what he knew having escorted everyone back to the breakfast table knowing most of them hadn't finished. The Director was likely hungry as well. It seemed like the best place to have this discussion given that everyone was strategically placed apart and contained at that distance by sitting in their chairs over a large table and meal.

The last time she'd been with Vance, at a table in his home, it hadn't ended well and she thought about that the moment she was sitting with him to her left once more. When she caught his eyes, she knew that he was thinking of the same thing.

Ezra had entered the room once again to put out a fresh place setting for their new guest and when he'd heard Ziva say that her own father had been responsible for her apparent capture and torture the old man falther and dropped the plate shattering it all over the floor. He immediately fumbled to the floor apologizing and trying to pick up the pieces. "I'm so sorry, Lady Ziva." He repeated over and over, clearly shaken as Ziva knelt quickly beside him to help gather the pieces seeing his upset.

"It is all right, Ezra." She assured him softly speaking in Hebrew, trying to slow where he was frantically reaching with shaking hands towards the glass shards.

"No, no it is not all right." He shook his head and she knew he meant it for so much more then just the plate. He seemed genuinely devastated to hear her father had her purposefully captured and tortured at some point. Likely when she had gone missing over the summer she had last been to Israel he realized, before her father's most recent death.

"Ezra," She reached for a large piece speaking in a soothing tone.

"No, Lady Ziva, I will do this!" He tried to grab it from her, not wanting her to have to clean up and pulled it quickly from her hand slicing open her palm in the process and blood immediately began to roll down her fingers much to his horror when Ziva hissed in a breath. "I'm….I'm so sorry… I didn't…" He was now shaking and paling so moritifed that he'd cut her when Ziva reached immediately for the linen napkin on the table to wrap her hand.

"It is all right, Ezra. This is nothing. I will be fine." She gave him a small smile, laying her other hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him and still speaking soothingly in their mutually shared language. "I don't want you to cut yourself either. Let us get a broom." She nodded at him and moved to stand, extending her hand to help him up as well. "If you'll excuse us a moment." She looked at the others with an apologetic gaze and they all understood she needed a moment alone with the old man who seemed shocked and shaken both from what she'd revealed about her father and from accidentally cutting Ziva.

"Do you need any help with your hand?" Tony asked with heart picking up speed to see the blood soaking through the white napkin she'd wrapped tightly around it and trying not to panic at seeing her blood again.

"I will let you know." She answered him in an even tone with a small smile, trying to soothe his fears as well that she could see lurking in his eyes.

When Ziva and Ezra had left the room, Tony let go of the breath he'd been holding in with a deep sigh, reaching for his own cup of now cold coffee with shaking hand, "Well she was right."

"About what?" Gibbs asked quietly seeing Tony's hand shake slightly reaching for the cup.

"Ziva didn't want to get out of bed this morning. Said she had a bad feeling about today. So far it's off to a rocky start and breakfast isn't even over." He answered with stern eyes flashing to Vance as though he were the catalyst for the rapid domino effect taking place.

Vance was slightly startled to hear Tony speaking so candidly about waking up with Ziva and not wanting to get out of bed. It was a change in their relationship that he'd missed completely whereas everyone else at the table had taken it in stride as an everyday occurrence now. "I guess I should start by offering you congratulations, DiNozzo. I heard that you and David had gotten engaged. And in our NCIS Bull Pen no less." He offered Tony with a small smile, trying to break the ice with him seeing his steely gaze.

"Yeah, well you were invited, Director, but I guess you never showed because you were still too busy hoping they'd finished Ziva off then?" Tony answered him with a sarcastic tone and question, feeling the waves of anger still boiling inside that Vance could ever want Ziva dead and think that was a better option. He understood the man was grieving the loss of his own wife but the idea sent Tony into a panic to think of 'anyone' supposed to be on their side wishing Ziva dead. "You lost the love of your life so you wish mine dead too?" He fired down the table at Vance.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs cut in seeing Tony about to lose it, "Enough! McGee, take him for a walk!" He ordered Tim again seeing as how he'd calmed Tony down the last time he was riled like this after punching Malachi in the face for the same fear. The fear of losing Ziva…and as Tony had said then and now, _the love of his life._

"Okay, Boss." McGee stood slowly seeing the tension so thick he could cut it with a knife and watched as Tony curled his hand into a fist.

"I'm fine, Boss." Tony argued once more only able to see red at the moment in looking at Vance.

"You're not fine, take a walk." Gibbs ordered him quietly, "It wasn't an option."

"Boss, Ziva told us not to go outside or her snipers would likely shoot us." McGee countered with a small gulp remembering what she'd said and also not wanting to disobey Gibbs.

"Then take a walk inside, McGee. This house is big enough for that." Gibbs waved him off. "Barrett," He looked at E.J. softly wanting to be alone for a moment with Vance, "Go with them."

Vance looked somewhere between angry and destroyed with Tony's accusation and also a hint of guilty.

"Come on, Tony." McGee braved grabbing Tony's elbow carefully and guiding him away from the table.

"Ziva may be okay with accepting you wanted her dead… because of her own guilt that your wife died that night instead of her… but I am not okay with this. I will never be okay with this." Tony seethed under his breath, hissing at Vance with dark rage filled eyes as he walked by the man with heart pounding. "So help me God, if you do anything to put her in harms way I will kill you myself, Director." He made sure to address him in an official capacity to let him know how serious he was being. Going so far as to threaten him in an official capacity.

"Come on, Tony." McGee tugged on his arm more urgently wanting to get him out of the room quickly before it came to blows. Threatening the Director with death was already sending his pulse racing.

"I've only seen DiNozzo this unhinged with me one other time. And that too involved David." Vance spoke quietly reaching for a cup and the pot of coffee on the table moments after they'd left the room.

"Losing her has always been his biggest fear, Leon." Gibbs answered him quietly knowing exactly of the moment Vance was speaking of. When Tony had tried to make the case to go after Saleem and Vance had shot him down. "The one thing he can't handle, is losing Ziva." He spoke slowly and in a quiet voice, "Hearing you wished they'd actually killed her…is Tony's worst nightmare."

"I know." Vance answered in the same tone, "I saw how devastated he was that summer he thought she was dead. It's part of why I cleared him and McGee to go and bring her back with you." He took a sip of his coffee, "I didn't understand his pain in losing her that summer. But I did when I saw how utterly destroyed he was in bringing her home in a bodybag." He swallowed hard finally looking up at Gibbs, "And I finally understood what it felt like for you to lose Shannon. It's not something you understand, until it's you." He paused, "I understand where he's coming from. His need to protect her now. And yours." He looked intently at Gibbs, realizing all the more now why Gibbs was so protective of _his girls_ after losing Shannon and Kelly. "She's going after Bodnar, so of course, you're all going along too."

"He has her pregnant sister, Leon. What do you expect her to do? Ziva doesn't just sit on the sidelines. She never has." Gibbs answered softly but with a defensive tone. "Where she goes, we go. We are a team."

"I'm intimately familiar with the fact, Gibbs. Your adamancy about sticking together has been both a pain in my ass and a point of pride for me the last several years." Vance acknowledged him with a slight smile tugging at the corner of this lips. "As soon as I heard you were bound for Tel-Aviv I knew I needed to come."

"Why?" Gibbs asked sitting back in his chair and gauging the man before him, "I thought you were on vacation?"

"I was." Vance nodded, "We cut it short and came home early. I left the kids with Abby in charge."

"You what?" Gibbs asked in a disbelieving tone, "You left them with Abby?" He wasn't ever aware that Vance had that kind of a relationship enough with Abby to leave his children in her care.

"You trust her, so I trust her." Vance nodded with a soft sway of his head, "Besides, I thought it might be good for them. She lost her mother at a young age too. She likely understands what they're going through better then I do."

Gibbs nodded that was likely the truth. Abby was always great with kids understanding them better the most. Then yet, most of his team were essentially orphans in one way or the other with the loss of parents as children or estrangement. It was part of why they all understood each other and took such good care of one another. They understood the value of loss and love in a family.

"So why are you here, Leon?" Gibbs asked redirecting the question.

"I want to help in whatever way I can. I'm not the acting Director right now which gives me some leeway to help facilitate things under the radar. Director Craig is doing fine handling the day-to-day operations." Vance reached forward picking up a bagel and deciding to eat. "I'll explain what I know when the others return." He went quiet suddenly when Ezra returned with a broom and dustpan.

"Lady Ziva will return momentarily. She went to tend to the wound on her hand." Ezra informed them visibly still shaken and kneeling to scoop up the remaining shards of glass. "My apologizes again for the interruption."

"Where has everyone gone to?" Ziva asked coming into the dining room and finding it empty but for the three older men. Her eyes looked quickly between Vance and Gibbs for answers.

Both of their eyes flashing to the white gauze now wrapped like a glove around her right hand. Her cut was deeper then they'd realized.

"DiNozzo needed to cool off. They took a walk." Vance answered taking a sip of his coffee.

"Why would Tony be upset and need to cool off?" Ziva asked knowing it took a lot to upset Tony enough he needed to leave a room.

"He's protective of you." Vance answered giving her a small smile, "Rightfully so."

"This was about me?" Ziva asked with pinched eyebrows rubbing her wrist with her fingers feeling the cut on her palm throbbing.

"Where DiNozzo is concerned," Vance shook his head softly still wearing the soft smile, "It's always about you, Agent David."

"What does that mean?" Ziva asked failing to hide the annoyance at Vance and protectiveness over Tony coming through in her tone.

"It means that only something regarding you, has the ability to upset him enough to threaten to kill me should any harm come down upon you." Vance smiled catching Ziva's surprise. "Your boy has a fiery temper, Gibbs. You think he's cooled down enough now that we can get down to business?" He stared down table at the other man.

"Tony, threatened to kill you?" Ziva couldn't believe what she had heard and stumbled to find the words to speak.

"I'm not too worried, Agent David. I have no intention of harming you making his threat null and void." Vance stood with a soft smile, "Congratulations by the way, on your engagement. I always knew someday you two would figure it out."

* * *

"Tony," McGee finally spoke after they'd walked a good distance through the long corridor that ran around the front of the house. The glass windows that formed a wall from floor to ceiling exposed the beautiful sea before them was breathtaking in the early morning sunlight. "You okay?"

Tony took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair, palming the back of his neck as he took a seat on one of the many seats in the hallway facing the view. "How could he wish her dead?" He asked quietly still in disbelief as E.J. and McGee took seats on either side of him.

"He was grieving and angry, Tony. I don't agree that what he said or thought was right, just… people aren't rational when they're in such great pain." McGee spoke quietly thinking about witnessing Tony going through something similar as well as Ziva when her father died. "You weren't rational when you wanted to charge into the desert to kill Saleem and wishing you'd die in the process." He paused inhaling a small breath, "And Ziva wasn't rational after her father died and she was bent on revenge…going so far as to consider giving up everything she loved with that overwhelming feeling of loss and anger. You both came to your senses in time. Director Vance it seems as has too."

"I only came to my senses, McGee because Saleem ripped that hood off and Ziva was still alive sitting before me." Tony argued quietly with a tinge of anger still in his voice speaking through clenched teeth. Angry for then and now.

"And Ziva only came to her senses when Gibbs pointed out she'd be giving you up by staying with Mossad." McGee countered with a soft smile. "I've always thought Director Vance cared about Ziva-"

"No, he didn't, McGee!" Tony immediately argued as if that statement were insulting, "He sent her back to Israel his first day on the job. Terminated her position and treated her like the enemy. And as soon as she said she knew how her apartment had been blown up by a Mossad technique, he sent her back again. Making God knows what kind of a deal with her father that ended up with us leaving without her. He never wanted her at NCIS with us. Never trusted her. He only brought her back because Gibbs insisted on it in the first place. He was the one pushing for Gibbs to replace her the moment we landed back in DC."

McGee couldn't argue and quietly listened. E.J. as well having all of this be relatively new information for her in regards to Vance and Ziva's history. She too had been quite shocked to learn that the Director had wished she'd died.

"Gibbs said he changed his mind about her though," McGee remembered that conversation when Gibbs had told them the truth about Eli's involvement in Ziva's torture and capture. "That he realized Eli had been using her. That he cared about Ziva as a person and stopped seeing her as the enemy. He let us go find her in Africa, Tony. Let us bring her back to NCIS without any cause after having her position terminated. He must've cared then."

"Or he wanted to use her for something else. Against her father in their sick battle as friends and enemies." Tony argued unwilling to see any good in Vance in this moment knowing the man wanted Ziva to die at one point. He was going to play Devil's Advocate not trusting anyone who'd had motivation to harm Ziva in the past.

"I was only trying to protect her then, Agent DiNozzo." Vance countered having come upon them in the hallway. He, Ziva and Gibbs were walking quietly side by side trying to locate all the missing parties when too much time had passed waiting for their return. "No ulterior motive other then to save Ziva from whatever hell her father had placed her in. I know you don't believe me, but I really do care about her." His eyes flashed back to Ziva who stopped beside them looking uncomfortable to be the focal point of the discussion.

"You were his friend." Tony countered as though that were sufficient proof that Vance could not be trusted in his motives. His eyes moving from a long glance at Ziva to make sure she was okay, taking in her bandaged hand before moving onto Vance.

"I learned early on in this game, DiNozzo, that you keep your friends close and your enemies closer. I knew that Eli generally considered us friends and I thought of him as such as well. But I also knew the man wouldn't hesitate to use me for his own motives as he had in the past. Just as he was doing with his own daughter. He loved Ziva, but he saw everyone in his life as having additional value as to how he could use them for further gain. I was no exception and neither was she." Vance stood before him with Gibbs off to the side and eyes flashing to Ziva and back again.

"_Operation Frankenstein_ was your brain child." Tony reasoned, "She never would have been subjected to any torture for breaking had you not dreamed up this horror." His fist was still opening and clenching.

"I was used, just as she was. We each had a role in this." Vance sighed with arms crossing over his chest, "I was young and naïve. Still believing I was invincible in the world when I was encouraged to come up with that idea. I never thought about the consequences for the individuals who would actually go through the training. Only saw the end goal at the time. It wasn't until Cobb that I realized the magnitude of what I'd created."

"You knew why Cobb took Ziva. Why he kept her alive and put her in Samson's barn. What message he was really sending then. Didn't you?" E.J. asked feeling angry as well given how much of her life was spent and lost on tracking down Cobb and why he'd targeted her because of her uncle's hand in this. "Why he'd lured her in with Cruz's phone number?"

"I did. Yes." Vance admitted with an even tone, confessing what he knew then, "He was sending a message to your uncle, to me, to Cruz and Kort and to her father… that he knew what we'd all done to her. That she was meant to become a killer like him. When Cobb said it was '_time to put Samson down'_ to Gibbs in interrogation we understood the message. That it would be kinder to put Ziva down before she learned the truth about what was done to her and by who and what was still planned for her as they weren't finished." His eyes flashed momentarily to Ziva with a silent apology for being so harsh.

"Cobb knew what they still wanted to turn her into. A ruthless killer just like him. Cobb was protecting her as someone he could relate to and identify with. He wanted us to kill him and end his suffering. To kill what he became at our hands through this program. His father had shot his beloved horse to teach him a lesson rather then having the vet euthanize him in a less harsh way. He was saying the same about Ziva. That we were about to learn the same lesson that he learned with the horse. Cobb spared Ziva as he identified with her given she was part of the sister program he was subjected to and tortured into breaking; but he took you instead, Agent Barrett…" He shifted his attention onto E.J., "to teach your uncle a lesson in the value of life." He swallowed hard holding her gaze, "To us all, that they weren't just 'test subjects' in a program, but were human beings. That he wasn't the monster. We were, for creating him. Ziva was a warning of what the future might hold should we continue with her training. That she may end up like him when she learned the truth of how she was being used. He thought he was being used in the service of his country. He'd learned instead he was being used in private contract killings for the gains of others. Ziva was meant for the same purpose. There were two groups using these Elite Assassins."

"Cruz mentioned that. When we were looking for Ziva after Cobb took her." Tony remembered that day in the breakroom when he'd cornered the man who was far too calm that Ziva was missing at the hands of a serial killer for his liking. "Said that Kort handled the Private Contracts." He paused, "And when I confronted Kort about it, he said this went much higher then just the _Operation Frankenstein _pervue with a lot of people to gain something from this…so I'm going to assume, Director, that this had something to do with the other crazies invested in Ziva then and now. The group using the Elite Assassins outside of the military. The mystery group."

"They have a name, Agent DiNozzo." Vance stood a little taller and his voice had and edge to it, that was condemning the group with disdain even as he prepared to say their name, "_The Council_."


	8. Chapter 8

Vance took a breath and focused on E.J. once more, "Your uncle…and your father," He turned his eyes to Ziva, "Are and were a part of that group. We all are in different ways, you just don't realize it."

"After the poker game…the one where you were left out," Gibbs began piecing some things together, "The SecNav, a man you now say is a part of this group… showed up in my basement. Told me to follow you. Said that you were going to be spear heading a major operation against our friends…the Israelis with Ziva being the center of the issue as the _unorthodox Mossad Liaison_." He stare intently at Vance with an accusatory tone, "Less then 48 hours later, you put us all on a plane to Israel, saying Tony had to take one for the team with Director David. Spoke with the man and then Ziva meets us on the tarmac suddenly wanting to stay behind. So what the hell was that all about, Leon? What role did you play this time in furthering their gain with her?"

"I told you the chair was big once, Gibbs." Vance answered with a bite to his own tone, "I learned pretty quickly the best way to survive was to play both sides against the middle. I had no idea at the time what they really wanted with Ziva. They were playing me to get her back to Israel. Casting doubt on her real intentions within NCIS so that I'd no longer trust her and want her gone."

"They wanted her back for the program." Gibbs realized what he meant and how he'd been played that night by the SecNav as well. They'd wanted Ziva back for this program all having a hand in it. "You knew what Eli was planning on doing with her when we left Israel. He wanted her back for something bigger and you were going to let it play out and see what that was…"

"Yeah, only I had no idea that I was the one being played instead. When the SecNav told me Ziva was sent on Orders from Eli to kill Ari and to gain your trust in the process, and that she'd actually followed through with it and had been the one to kill him... Of course I wasn't going to trust her, Gibbs, if she could kill her own brother!" Vance fired back in anger to justify what led him to making that decision. "Her whole point in doing so was to gain our trust! And I wanted her gone. Not because I didn't like Ziva but because I didn't trust Eli or his ability to get her to do whatever he'd wanted! Who her loyalty really belonged to! Them or us!"

Ziva was paling considerably to hear Vance speak and reveal her long held secret of being the one to actually kill Ari. Her eyes had caught with McGee's and then E.J.'s watching them both widen in shock and then horror to learn the truth.

"You…killed Ari?" McGee asked slowly finding his mouth going dry and rubbing his hands up and down his thighs nervously where he sat. "You killed your brother on Orders to gain Gibbs trust?" He felt bile rising in the back of his throat.

"It's not like that, McGee." Tony grabbed his wrist and stopped his arm from moving, trying not to get him to go down this road as he had. "She didn't kill him on Orders."

"But you did kill him? You were the one to kill your brother, not Gibbs?" McGee asked again wanting to hear the truth from Ziva.

"Yes." Ziva answered quietly feeling the new tears in her eyes seeing his reaction. She never wanted him to learn the truth like this. She had planned to tell him in time as well as Abby and Ducky and Palmer but never like this. "I was the one to kill my brother. I had to. He would have killed Gibbs."

"You knew about this?" McGee looked immediately to Tony with eyes widening that he hadn't known but apparently Tony had. "How long? How long have you known?"

"I told him the truth after learning what my father had done and the truth behind his motivations. He wanted me to kill my brother to further my own training and breakdown." Ziva answered quietly, "I did not kill my brother on those orders, McGee. I took the assignment trying to save him. I did not believe the charges against him until I saw for myself that he was about to kill Gibbs. I had no choice! I had to kill Ari!"

"Then why did you lie for her? Why not tell the truth then?" McGee looked over to Gibbs searching for answers. "Why did you take responsibility for killing him if she had?"

"I was trying to protect her. I didn't want her to face retribution from Mossad for killing one of their own in an effort to save me." Gibbs answered, "I had no knowledge at the time she had been given Orders to kill him to gain my trust."

"But she did gain your trust. You trusted her right away. I mean, that was pretty obvious to both Tony and I how quickly you trusted her." McGee narrowed his eyebrows, "So it worked. She killed Ari to save you and then you trusted her."

"Tim," Gibbs inhaled a deep breath shaking his head.

"When did you learn the truth? About her Orders?" McGee asked him wanting to know when it was that everyone else learned the truth that had still been kept from him.

"I informed him as soon as our plane landed back on US soil. Without Mossad Liaison Officer David." Vance answered speaking boldly and with conviction for his choices then, "He wanted to leave her desk open, hoping she would realize who she could trust and come _home._ I informed him of what I'd learned about her mission inside NCIS and that we'd been played by Eli. That it was a waste of time to wait for her to return. That she only ever played him and that his faith in her was false. Gibbs said he still believed in her and her allegiance to NCIS. I said if that were true, she'd end up serving us well inside Mossad. He said that if I were the one that was right about her father, we'd never see her again." He inhaled a long exaggerated breath trying to control his emotions and slow his anger, "We were both right. Ziva was loyal to NCIS and under her father, we would have never seen her again. She disappeared into the desert supposedly dying on the Damocles. Whoever Ziva David had been would have stayed dead, just as they wanted. We'd all been played and by the time I realize that, Ziva was already neck deep in trouble. That's why I okay'd you and DiNozzo to go to Somalia. I knew she was there and I was tired of being used. Tired of them using all of us for their gains."

"Excuse me." Ziva couldn't take anymore already on emotional overload and needed to step away. Her fears for the day were certainly founded. It wasn't even 8:00 A.M. and already she'd learned that Director Vance had wanted her dead, told Gibbs to stand down and let them kill her, had devastated Ezra with a blinding truth about her father, sliced her hand open that still needed stitches, learned Cobb only spared her to send a message that he knew what they wanted her for and now devastated McGee with the truth about Ari, seeing the horror in his eyes that she had actually killed her own brother. She needed a minute alone to process, as it was getting more and more difficult with all the mounting information and situations to compartmentalize with the relentless hits. Her emotions were just beneath the surface these days and fragile to exposure. She didn't want or wait for anyone to follow and quickly moved away.

Tony was about to get up and follow her when Gibbs put a hand on his shoulder to stop him, giving a slight headshake to say no. She needed a minute alone to process. That' was why she was stepping away in the first place.

"I wasn't aware Agent McGee didn't already know the truth." Vance added softly feeling badly as they all watched Ziva disappear down the hall. "I'm sorry, Tim. E.J." He acknowledged them both.

"Yeah, well…its not something she likes speaking about, Leon." Gibbs sighed walking towards the glass windows standing with hands on hips and looking out into the sea. Upset that Ziva was upset yet again. "You weren't there. I was. I saw the look on her face that night at having to kill her own brother. Heard her voice crack as she sang the prayer over his body. Watched her breakdown in the same basement when she returned from Somalia and I confronted her about her orders that I could ever believe she'd kill her own brother on simple Orders. You weren't there." He turned his head sharply to Vance now standing by his side. "There is nothing casual about this, Leon. He was her brother and she loved him."

McGee felt his heart skip a beat in his chest and become heavy listening to Gibbs speak. For Gibbs to be this upset and have this much faith in Ziva, there was a reason. He was right. They weren't there. Who were they to judge what she'd done and how she'd kept it to herself all these years? Ari may have been a killer to them, but he was her brother first.

Everyone had fallen into silence and walked back towards the front rooms hoping to find Ziva after several minutes. They waited for a long while in the sitting room when Ezra once again appeared to say that the escorts for Lady Ziva and team had arrived to take them to Mossad. Asa was with them and met them in the Foyer.

The broke off into teams and went looking for her thoroughout the massive house. Gibbs had purposely paired himself with McGee wanting a few moments to speak with him alone after learning what he had about Ziva. And intentionally put Tony with Vance knowing they needed to find a way to work cohesively together if they were going to get anything done. E.J. and Asa went off in another direction.

"It's hard on her, McGee." Gibbs spoke as they began checking the upstairs rooms in the Right Wing of the house. "She never meant to hurt you by not telling you. This is not something easy to talk about." He paused, "Maybe especially to you, knowing that Ari had originally targeted you that day instead of Kate. I think she feels guilty for loving him and believing in him."

"He was her brother." McGee answered quietly looking down as they trudged down the hallway. "You can't help but love your family." He opened the door to the next bedroom and stopped in his tracks. "Tali's room." He realized speaking in a breathless whisper. The room looked as though it were frozen in time. The way any teenage sixteen-year-old girl's room would look. He remembered his sister at the same age as having nearly the exact same kinds of things going on. Posters on the wall of her favorite bands and movies. Goodlooking actors she'd cut out of magazines taped to her mirror. In this case, it was _Armageddon _and _Titanic_, '_NSync _and _The Backstreet Boys. _Her favorite childhood stuffed animal still lying on the bed, well worn and tattered and photos taken with her friends literally every imaginable space, cut out and collaged together on tack boards. One single photo was framed on her nightstand.

McGee picked it up and couldn't help but smile. It read _Friends Come and Go…But Sisters Are Forever._ And inside the frame, a photo of Ziva pulling Tali's head towards her kissing her hair while both had raging smiles. It reminded him of the photo just taken of Ziva doing the same to Liat at his Birthday Party. He sighed deeply carefully placing it back on the nightstand, "She'd already lost her sister. No wonder she fought so hard for Ari." He spoke quietly to Gibbs as they left the room. "Why she won't quit until Liat is safe."

Ziva wasn't even consciously aware of where she was walking to until she ended up sitting on the edge of Ari's bed. When she looked up she realized where she was. In her brother's room, frozen like her sisters in a time capsule.

The staff had always been instructed to clean their rooms as normal but to keep everything exactly as it had been left by them with the exception of making her sister's bed. Tali never liked to make her bed. It had driven their mother crazy. Ari on the other hand, was always very neat and tidy. Almost obsessive-compulsive in his need for order and structure. A place for everything and everything in its place.

A few things from Ari's childhood with them adorned the shelves but since he was much older then Tali when he left the house, his room was more refined. More mature reflecting that of a college boy. His bookshelves filled with not only his favorite literary novels but also from the courses he'd taken during his Undergraduate Studies as well as Medical School. He had alternated his time staying with them and his mother across the border in those days. The framed photos he did possess in his room were of his beloved sisters as ever the vigilant big brother.

Ziva picked up the photo of she and Ari from his nightstand. She had just graduated from school. Ari's arms were wrapped tightly around her wearing a large pride filled smile. Tears slipped down her cheeks in silence remembering that day and the look on his face when her bullet pierced his forehead.

Her back was to the door when they found her sitting like that on the edge of the bed. Looking around the room, Gibbs and McGee quickly gathered that this was Ari's room from the photos and very _college boy_ feel it carried. They saw Ziva reached up to wipe her face and knew that she was lost in another time to not even hear them.

Gibbs nodded for McGee to go ahead, knowing he needed to speak with her and quietly bowed out, going to find the others that Ziva had been found and McGee would bring her along shortly.

"Ziva," McGee quietly approached the bed, her eyes flashing up startled to his and he saw the photo in her hands. "Hi." He smiled softly at her taking a seat beside her on the bed. "Are you okay?" He asked genuinely concerned for all she'd been through and was continuously experiencing.

Ziva nodded and quickly wiped at another falling tear she was now trying to hold back. Her eyes falling back to the photo in her hands before placing it back on the nightstand. "He was my brother, McGee." She spoke quietly trying to make him understand that she could never simply kill him on Orders. Hoping to erase some of the horror she saw in his eyes from his mind at the thought. "I loved him." She wiped at another tear staring at the photos, "Just as I love you." Ziva reached her hand over and found his, giving it a squeeze and maintaining holding it though not looking at him. "I had to kill him or…he had become the monster my father created. I had to." She swallowed hard with voice shaking from the emotion.

"I know." McGee answered letting go of her hand to put his arm around her and pull her into his side as a hug. Ziva's head dropped onto his shoulder and he rested his cheek against the top of her head. "I am sorry for the way I reacted… I just… wasn't prepared to hear that from Director Vance." He sighed, "I trust you, Ziva. With my life." He kissed the top of her head and heard the small intake and cry of breath from her, "I love you too."

"You are…the only brother… I have now, McGee." Ziva spoke quietly wanting him to know. "I do not care what most people think of me…but I do care, how you see me. What you think of me."

McGee felt himself getting choked up, "This does not change how I feel about you, Ziva. Or what I think of who you are. To me, it only proves…that you are exactly the same person I've always known you to be. Willing to do whatever was right to protect the ones you love."

Ziva turned and embraced him fully, wrapping her arms around him completely and hugging him tightly. "Thank you." She whispered over his shoulder closing her eyes in relief.

They were holding hands when they found the rest of the group waiting for them at the bottom of the staircase in the Foyer. Both smiled softly with head nods of acknowledgement to Gibbs that everything was okay between them before letting go.

"Ziva," Asa greeted her with kisses to both cheeks, "We should get going." The poor man still looked as though he hadn't slept. "Malachi wants you to wear this in." He reached down beside him and pulled a lightweight Kevlar vest from the duffle on the floor. "Said he's not taking any chances with your heart this time." The barest of smiles flashed across the man's lips as he handed it over. "And before you protest, he said these were his Orders if you are to enter Mossad Headquarters once again."

Ziva had been about to protest but saw the thankful look in all the men her life's eyes at the idea. She closed her mouth before replying and simply nodded her acceptance.

It was the kind that was to be concealed beneath her clothing and at this point, they'd all seen her wearing little to nothing else in the days since her surgery, with maybe the exception of Asa and Director Vance, neither of whom she cared anymore if they saw her standing before them in her bra or not. She was too tired to care at this point. A few eyes widened as she unbuttoned her shirt standing there in the Foyer and handed it over to E.J. before picking up the vest again. Tony helped her undo the strong Velcro given her limitations with her hand. Together they fastened it tightly around her.

They'd all seen glimpses of her scars here and there but this was the first time they were all seeing them, with the exception of Tony, so up close and fully exposed with the exception of what was hidden beneath her bra. Which wasn't much given that most of her damage was below that line or above it. From the bullet holes, to the electric burns like giant claw marks wrapping around her rib cage and the cigarette burns on her jutting pelvic bones where her pants were slung low on her hips, to the long and widening scar down her chest, all of these things screamed one word to them. _Survivor._

Gibbs eyes caught with Vance's across the space with Ziva between them as Tony helped her get back into her shirt. A clear understanding passing between the two. Gibbs had been right about Ziva. She was stronger then Vance had given her credit for and capable of withstanding a lot more then most could ever endure. He needed to stop doubting her, and start supporting her. And Vance's tiny head nod to Gibbs was an acknowledgement of that very understanding.

"Did you know that Liat was my sister? That Tali had a twin?" Ziva asked Vance looking up as she tucked her shirt flap into the front of her jeans. What happened with Ari was now firmly tucked away again into its compartment and she was back in mission mode wanting answers about how this came to be with her sister.

"Only after your father brought her to Washington for the conference. I knew she had to have meant something to him to chose her as his personal body guard and pay her such special attention. My counter-intelligence training could not be ignored then. Given her name, Liat, literally means, _you are mine_ and is an anagram of Tali, his other daughter who was also the same exact age as Liat… I looked into it further and learned the truth. Not only of her real parentage but also his intentions with her and _The Council_. In putting her into the _Hashshashini Project_." Vance answered honestly suprising them all with what he'd revealed. "When your father and Kazmi abolished their training program, I had hoped that she like you would be safe from further harm. He had regretted what was done to you by then and had no intentions of continuing on with Liat to the project."

"So my father was aware you knew who Liat really was?" Ziva asked as they piled into the SUVs, her getting behind the wheel once more. E.J. had gone with Asa in his so that Gibbs, Tony and McGee could all cram into the car with Ziva and Vance. None of them willing to leave her side as they made way for Mossad Headquarters.

"I believe so, yes. Though we never actually acknowledged it verbally. I had a letter sent to me after his death, Ziva. By his attorney." He spoke quietly looking out the window and then to her having her full attention, "In it he asked that I not only look after your best interests as I had proven to before with the Somalia Op. But also for Liat and that should she ever cross our path again, to not let you two kill each other," He smiled softly remembering hearing about their fight at the synogogue, "But instead, find a way to force you to spend time together and when ready, reveal who you were to each other. When I'd learned that she'd become your own personal bodyguard after the shooting, I knew I didn't need to force anything. Fate was taking its hand." He sighed heavily looking out the window again, "I never expected Bodnar to ever take her as a means to you. When I heard that he had… I knew I had to help."

"Because you felt you owed it to my father." Ziva answered as his reasoning looking away and thinking about the letter he'd left to the Director, knowing they were friends.

"No," Vance shook his head gaining her attention again, "Because I felt I owed it to you." He was quiet a long moment simply staring into her big dark eyes, "I left you to the wolves one too many times, Ziva…and I'm sorry. I won't stand by and do it again. Gibbs was right. I was wrong. You are stronger then I ever gave you credit for. Stronger then your father ever gave you credit for. You have my trust…and you have my respect. I will do what I can to help you."

Ziva couldn't speak, just nodded quietly once in acceptance of his apology and started the vehicle. She flipped her shades down to cover her eyes, hoping to hide the welling tears as she led the way, tearing off down the winding drive way.

* * *

"How are you, Asa?" E.J. asked quietly being the only two alone in his car with a single guard riding silently in the back seat. She had been concerned with his silence as he'd barely spoken a word since learning that Liat had been taken. Not on the flight back to Israel and not as they searched the house for Ziva. He was just as silent now on the drive and could only imagine what the once bubbling, full of life and smiles man was going through to cast him into such silence.

Asa ignored answering her question and focused on something else, "I had no idea that Ziva was hiding such scars beneath her clothing. The chest incision, I had seen of course given her neck line but…" He swallowed hard finding it difficult to even speak of, "I had no idea about the others. Liat told me she had scars from her time in that camp… I just had no idea what that really meant."

"They take nothing away from how incredibly beautiful she really is." E.J. added quietly, her eyes flickering to the city passing by so full of life in the light of day with people busy and going about their day. She too thought back to a time before she knew what Ziva had hidden beneath her clothing. Realizing how little people can really know each other, even after knowing them for some time. The secrets they keep. She's kept many of her own. The SecNav being her uncle just one of them.

"No, of course not." Asa immediately spoke up shaking his head, "Ziva is and has always been one of the most beautiful women I've ever known. Even with the scars. It's just…I've never seen scars like that…from torture, on a woman before. I had seen similar scars on Malachi for instance but never…It's just different to see them on a woman. As a man, it is…unfathomable to me that another man could do such a thing to a woman. Hurt her in such a way. It goes against my every instinct to protect women. To me, they are sacred. Their bodies are sacred and for someone to do that to her…" He swallowed hard again, the lump in his throw growing and threatening to undo him. "I can't imagine how she survived. I am afraid of what Illan will do to Liat…if he is capable of such things already against Ziva."

E.J. reached across the armrest and found his hand, squeezing it tightly in silent support. Asa had voiced out loud the same thoughts and concerns that she had about her dear friend Liat. Afraid of what the madmen would do to her given what he'd already done to Ziva. "We will find her, Asa. We will." She assured him and herself with a steady head nod.

* * *

When Ziva pulled to a stop in the undergroud-parking garage after another harrowing journey though the city with her driving, she shut the car off and turned around looking only at Tony. Gibbs saw the look passing between them and nodded silently for McGee and Vance to get out with him and give them a moment alone. The last time these two had entered this building was the last time they'd ever spoken and it hadn't ended very well. Nor had it the second time Ziva was inside having been shot with a long-range sniper rifle.

As soon as they were alone in the car, she reached for Tony's hand between the seats. Tony leaned forward to hold her one hand with both of his, encasing it safely inside and taking comfort in feeling the sharp edges of her engagement ring poking into his palm.

Neither of them needed to say anything to understand what the other was saying. They held onto each other, looking into each other's eyes for a few moments longer before leaning forward meeting each other between the seats and kissing. Softly at first and then more firmly when Tony gripped the back of her head and neck to pull her closer. Both pulled away at the same time and rested their foreheads together slowly their rapid breaths and pounding hearts; each having a hand now resting against the others's neck with thumbs grazing the skin below their ears trying to offer comfort to one another.

"Are you ready?" Tony asked in a whisper feeling Ziva's warm breath against his lips, feeling her heart pounding through her pulse against his palm on her neck.

Ziva only inhaled a long shaking breath and then pulled back, giving him a small confident smile before turning and reaching for the door.

Malachi greeted them standing with the others the moment they exited the vehicle. "Good morning, Ziva. Tony." He acknowledged them both with soft smiles, kissing Ziva's cheeks. "I have secured the perimeter with our people posted at every possible sniper position within the entire radius of the building. People's access to you will be extremely limited and you are never to be alone at any time. Not even to use the restroom. I'm sorry for the invasion of privacy but I must insist." He spoke in Hebrew quite rapidly to her.

"I understand, Director." She addressed him given their location inside Mossad where he was now the Director. "I will do whatever you say. I trust you with my life." She looked him deeply in the eye, giving a slight head nod that said she did not blame him for the lapse in protocals last time that left her with a bullet piercing her chest. It was also to say that she forgave him yet again, for his betrayal in leading her into hell in that desert on her father's orders and that the past was now behind them. They were working towards the same goal now. Finding Liat. Nothing else mattered.

"What happened to your hand?" Malachi asked immediately picking up her hand wrapped like a glove with fluffy white gauze and knite eyebrows of concern.

"I was cut across the palm with a shard of glass. I will need several stitches. I knew I could get those here so I didn't bother before." Ziva spoke quickly in Hebrew once again, blowing it off as nothing to worry about.

"Please come with me." Malachi gave her a soft nod of acknowledgement and led the way.

Tony stood quietly in the background, letting Ziva take point and not interrupting while Malachi was explaining what they had learned which was next to nothing new. Every question that was raised for him, Ziva also asked having their minds so insync being trained by Gibbs and saw Gibbs smiling softly with pride beside him at the way Ziva was conducting herself and asking the right questions. McGee too, wore a smile of pride as they all remained steadfast behind her. Offering her their silent support and a wall of protection, always standing behind her, never letting anyone have a clear shot again of shooting her in the most cowardly way of shooting her in the back.

Malachi put them all to work going over whatever intel they were able to collect, wanting fresh pairs of eyes to comb through what they'd already looked at in case they'd missed something. So far nothing was standing out.

* * *

Tony sat down on the cement wall surrounding the tree in the common space courtyard in the middle of Mossad Headquarters. He needed to get outside. Breathe fresh air. The concrete bunker type atmosphere and all the information about everyone they knew who was helping Bodnar to kill Ziva was too much. He needed a break as it was beginning to feel suffocating.

The last time he'd seen this tree it was still fairly young, growing still but now stood much taller. Much stronger. His eyes flickered around the surroundings. People were milling about, glancing every now and then at the stranger and speaking in hushes whispers, some with smiles and others with looks of sadness. Everyone was aware of who he was. What his presence meant among them. They knew he was engaged to Ziva David, former Mossad Officer and heir to the Director's position. They'd all witnessed her horrific farewell speech in declining the proverbial _throne._ Something many of them could not even fathom which only added to their curiosity about him and the life she could ever turn down such a title for.

It was a beautiful day outside. Slight breeze, blue skies with a few wisps of clouds and he looked up into the sunshine, letting its warmth flood him as he closed his eyes and tried to take deep breaths to calm his rattled nerves. He wasn't sure how long he was sitting like that when he felt another body slide in and sit closely next to his own. The scent of her perfume that wafted across his nose and the hand on his thigh made him smile.

"How did you get down here?" He asked before even opening his eyes and finally turned to look at her.

"Gibbs walked me down to the door. Once I saw you, he set me free." She answered with soft smile.

Tony only smiled wider to see her beautiful face. The stray stands of her dark hair flickering across her face in the breeze. "Set you free?" He asked at her word choice, reaching up to tuck the wayward strands behind her ear. "Do you consider yourself a prisoner here?" His smile fell immediately, thinking about what he said and where they were at. What had happened to her the last time they were both in this place and where she ended up. As a prisoner in Saleem's camp. And now Liat, a prisoner as well. "Sorry, poor timing."

"It is alright, Tony." She used her fingers to turn his face back up to hers. Knowing exactly what his thoughts were. Her mind had gone there too. When she saw him give her a soft nod of forgiveness, she dropped her hand and her eyes to look at the spont of concrete where she had last left him. Directly in front of them now with both eyes fixated on it. "I am so sorry about that day. For what I said. For what I did." She apologized thinking about crashing him back hard onto the concrete after he'd just told her that he risked everything for her. It wasn't something she wanted to hear at the time.

"I'm sorry too. For goading you to attack me. You were already hurting. I shouldn't have provoked a response from you that you weren't ready to give." Tony sighed deeply, leaning forward on the wall with fingers gripping tightly to its edges to keep him from falling. "I was so blind to the real reasons you were upset." He shook his head thinking of what he had accused her of. Being upset that he'd bested Michael in a physical fight instead of what it really was to her. One of the heart. One where he could show her all the ways he really felt about her with his actions but could never follow through and just tell her.

"We both made mistakes that day, Tony." Ziva sighed taking a deep breath and mimicking his posture on the wall.

"We made a lot of mistakes before that day. At least I know I did." Tony reached up scratching his head with a rapid fire of all the ways he'd hurt her with words and actions through the years racing through his mind.

"I did too." Ziva acknowledged, not letting him take all the blame. "I could have come out and just told you how I felt first. I didn't."

"Why didn't you?" Tony asked turning his head to look at her again. Unable to not smile inspite of the seriousness of the conversation given how beautiful he thought she looked in this moment.

"Because I thought…if you weren't ready to say it, even if I knew you felt it…then you were not ready to hear it either, Tony." Ziva answered him honestly. "If you had realized that day that I was speaking about loving you…and not Michael, would that have changed the way we left things? Would you have stopped me from staying?"

"Did you want me to stop you from staying?" Tony asked quietly going for the deeper meaning of what she wasn't asking or saying.

"I asked you first." Ziva responded, directing him back to her question and not letting him avoiding answering questions about his own feelings.

"Fair enough." Tony nodded with a soft smile. She never let him get away with avoidance these days and he was grateful for it. He could count on her to get him to speak about what was really important. "Honestly… " He wiggled the toe of his shoe into the pavement staring at the ground and remembering the way Ziva's gun felt firmly pressed into his chest, "Had I realized that you were speaking about being in love with me…no," He looked up at her, "I think I would have mulled it over. Believing we would have had time to work things out once we got _home._ And I would still have been just as shocked that you didn't get on the plane with Gibbs to react any differently then I had then. I would have likely thought about it and you the entire way home, just as I did except…" He trailed off staring directly into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Except what, Tony?" She asked softly with heavy heart to hear him say that even then, nothing would have changed. He wouldn't have stopped the plane and demanded she come with him as she'd hoped he would. Never realizing until he had asked her that question, in this moment, that was what she had hoped would happen. That he would give her a reason to come back to. Forgive her for what she had done. The way he was looking at her now had her heart starting to pound.

"Except, as soon as the plane landed and I came back to NCIS…saw your desk empty and heard Abby, and McGee and Palmer all asking where you were…instead of answering with a flippant response about you eating breakfast given our time differences… I would have run for the elevator and boarded the next flight to Israel." He gave her a small smile, "At least, I like to think I would have had enough courage then to do that. Course, I probably still would have tip-toed around actually answering your direct questions even if I turned up here again. I would have just given you clever one liners that hinted at how I felt because I wouldn't know exactly how deeply I did love you without losing you. As sad as I am to say it," He looked down in shame, "I never realized how much you actually meant to my life and how much I needed you, Ziva… until I thought I lost you for good." He shook his head softly staring at the spot on the cement again, "I knew that I loved you the last time we were both here. I just honestly thought I'd lost you already the moment you shoved your gun into my chest and I could see how upset and hurt you were. I realized in that moment, that you loved him. That's why I said it out loud."

"I wasn't upset about him in that moment, Tony. I was upset about you. About us." Ziva stood with a sigh of frustration rubbing her temples as she paced forward and Tony followed. "I knew I loved you too the last time we were both here. I just thought it was too late. That too much water had gone under the bridge for either of us to ever recover. That this was something we would never be able to get past with Michaels' death between us."

"Ziva David, did you just use an idiom correctly?" Tony asked whirling her around in his arms with a soft smile, standing over their very spot she once had him pinned to the ground.

"Tony," She smiled unable to help herself and shook her head slowly.

"Zi-" He began but she shushed him with a single finger to his lips, not finished saying what she wanted to say.

"Let me finish, please." Ziva asked and he nodded softly against her finger to his lips before she let it fall, still standing impossibly close. "I knew that is what you assumed I meant. That I was speaking of possibly loving Michael. I had already felt so betrayed and confused, When I went inside, my father demanded that I rectify the situation that I had created. That it was my fault that Michael had died because of how I felt for you and my waivering allegiance to him. I made the decision to stay when I was emotional and…" She took a deep breath looking down at Tony's chest, "When Gibbs didn't even try to talk me out of staying…and you all just left me standing on the tarmac. I was hurt and angry. Even if in hindsight, I knew it was justified what had happened. I just felt all the more guilty for what I had done. For betraying you all even further and for what had happened to Michael. My life was over as I saw it. I did not care what happened to me after that. But I did care what happened to you. That is why I asked my father to leave you be. Tha I would take responsibility for Michael's death and avenge his loss with my own death, not yours. He agreed as my last wish."

Ziva palmed her bandaged hand over his heart, "Honestly, knowing what I know about him now and how he had manipulated the entire thing… I cannot believe he actually listened to me and did not harm you. If something had happened to you, Tony," Her eyes slowly looked up into his and revealed her unshed tears, "They would not have needed to break me in that camp. I would have already been broken."

Ziva heard something whiz by her ear that sounded like a bee and then stung her face. Her hand instantly flying up to her cheek and hissed when she touched it pulling it away revealing bloody fingers.

Tony's eyes widened looking at the bright red line of blood racing across Ziva's cheek and when he moved his hand in the next instant to touch her cheek felt the sharp pain in his upper left chest radiating out near his shoulder and gasped.

Both his eyes and Ziva's in the same instant, flashing down to where her hand lay over his heart to see a bright red spot of blood forming through his shirt just under her hand, soaking out from beneath her fingers and saturating her once white bandages. Tony gasped again and felt his knees buckling, swaying towards Ziva with wide-eyes.

Ziva pushed back against his chest as he swayed fast and heavy into her, feeling the immediate radiating pain shoot through her hand and up her arm in trying to hold his weight up. She saw the look in his eyes and heard his gasp of breath. Her eyes flashed to her hand and seeing the hole blown through her gauze, she immediately pulled her hand back seeing the hole continuing into Tony's chest.

"Tony!" She screamed in terror realizing what had happened the moment Tony started going down.


	9. Chapter 9

Ziva knew she needed to get them behind something to block the snipers assault. She wrapped her arms under and around Tony tightly, taking hit after hit into her back and chest sides, screaming out when she felt one go through her arm as she covered him with her body.

"We have to roll, Tony." She cried with apologetic eyes knowing this was going to hurt, "I'm sorry." She apologized and then yanked him hard to the side, rolling him over her and then again and again until they were pressed up against the opposite concrete block wall shielding them from the hail of bullets. As soon as they were hidden the firing stopped. Ziva lay pressed over Tony, both with tears in their eyes.

"Zi-" He gasped tasting blood and finding it hard to breathe.

"Shhh," She tried to quiet him, kissing his lips this time with tears in her eyes and raining down her cheeks; stinging painfully as they crossed the bullet graze now bleeding quite profusely.

The sight of her crying and bleeding above him only made Tony more afraid that she'd been hit as well and he panicked trying to move beneath her.

"Ziva!" McGee screamed at them as the first to reach the door, seeing them huddled against the far wall with Ziva lying ontop of Tony and blood pooling beneath them and staining the concrete. They'd heard everyone come running inside screaming _sniper_ and immediately dropped everything to run towards the danger knowing Tony and Ziva were outside.

"Stay there!" Ziva turned her face sharply to look at the glass door where McGee, Gibbs, E.J., Vance, Asa and Malachi were all starting to pile up. "He is still there! We have taken multiple hits!" Her heart was immediately pounding in fear that more of her loved ones would get hit.

"How bad, Ziver?" Gibbs asked with pounding heart to see the blood painting one side of her face and two arms drenched from what he could see. Tony wasn't moving at all beneath her.

"Bad, Gibbs." She tried to contain her emotion and failed sucking in a cry as she looked at him, "Tony is hit in the chest." He tried to steady her voice hearing Tony gasping beneath her, "I have to move him."

Malachi had immediately sent people to the roof where the hail of bullets were coming from and felt torn about going or staying as he spoke into his Comms communicating with his team.

Ziva rolled off of Tony carefully and crawled the best she could, grimacing and crying out in pain as she moved taking hold of Tony's wrist; she tried to pull him but cried out loudly in pain, biting it back through clenched teeth. The upper part of one arm had been shot and the hand of the other had been as well. She cried unable to move him.

"Damnit!" McGee surged forward disregarding his own safety and pulling out of Gibbs grasp. He dove for cover when another bullet zinged past his own head hearing the hiss in his ear and rolled against the wall where Ziva and Tony had taken cover. "They're still firing at us!" He screamed back at Malachi and Gibbs in anger that it still hadn't stopped and the pool of blood under Tony and Ziva was growing.

Malachi yelled angrily into his Comms and looked at Gibbs and Vance, sharing a mutual conversation and then took off with Asa to find the offending sniper or snipers. Someone he trusted had betrayed them.

McGee army crawled his way towards them and slid up beside Tony, "Tony," He tried to smile down at him and calm himself seeing the amount of blood, "I'm going to move you. You're going to be fine." Bullets continued to whiz by them and explode into the concrete near them, causing them all to pull back more tightly against the wall.

"Get…her…out…here." Tony wheezed softly holding tightly to McGee's hand with intent eyes, afraid for Ziva. "Get…Zi-" He tried again and coughed up more blood as his lung collapsed.

"She's okay, Tony. We're going to move you first. I promise you. She is safe right now against the wall." He glanced over to Ziva who was trying and failing to remove her belt to tie a tournaquet to stop the blood loss from her arm. McGee quickly moved around Tony and grabbed the belt from Ziva's hands. He pulled it tight and gave her the other end to hold in her teeth. And then rolled back towards Tony.

"Here we go, Tony." He spoke quietly and locked his hands around Tony's wrists and pulled, inching him across the pavement along the wall and causing Tony to gasp and cry out from the pain and then nothing as he went unconscious. His head lulling to the side and Ziva crying out moving to go towards them when McGee yelled at her, "Stay! I promised him!" He looked at her intently and pulled again on Tony sliding him further, "Of course…" He pulled with all his might barely moving Tony but a few inches at a time as they had to stay low, "You would have to be all muscle, Tony." He complained at how solid and heavy Tony was to drag.

Gibbs moved to help them, not caring if he was shot at this point; he slid down next to McGee and relieved him of one of Tony's wrists. "Count of three, Tim." He looked steadfastly at him, "One, two, three!" He commanded and they both pulled, moving Tony more then a foot this time, "Again!" He repeated the command and they quickly began moving Tony working together across the concrete courtyard leaving a grisly blood smear along the way.

As soon as they'd gotten Tony to the door, Gibbs heard Malachi's voice come through the Comm in E.J.'s hand that said '_all clear.'_ He didn't wait but a second to stand and run towards Ziva still lying against the wall. He scooped her up into his arms as swiftly and gingerly as possible and then ran back across the courtyard through the door.

The Medical team was already hard at work on Tony when he set Ziva down beside him. Assessing her wounds himself seeing she was slightly in shock from blood loss and staring with blank eyes at Tony's lifeless body beside her.

"Ziver…" Gibbs reached for her face careful of the wound and tried to get her to look at him, "Ziva!" He added a little more forcefully while the medics tended to her arm and then hand. Her eyes slowly moving towards Gibbs for only a moment before they rolled back in her head and her body went limp into his arms. He lay her back gently while the medical team began working on her as well.

* * *

By the time they had both Ziva and Tony stable enough to move them, Gibbs was left standing with McGee looking down at bloody tiles on the floor and discarded cut off shirts and clothing, litered around like rags. Gibbs picked up their cell phones and McGee reached over with shaking hand and picked up Ziva's Kevlar vest. She had taken seven different hits to the back and sides in their attempts to get at her heart. All clustered in the same general areas. On her side a few inches below her armpit and inbetween her shoulder blades on the back. The bruises from the impacts were already visibly angry red welts when the medics cut the vest away and knew they would be painful. Vests weren't meant to stop this many bullets.

When the gurneys began to move, it snapped them out of looking at the carnage and they all followed quickly behind. Malachi met them at the crossroads in the hallway, on their way to the medical floor of the building with Tony needing immediate surgery as well as Ziva.

"How bad?" Malachi asked Gibbs with frantic eyes moving over both bodies unable to tell from all the blankets, bandages, stabilizers, tubes and wiring he could see.

Gibbs answered quietly, "Tony took one to the chest. Pretty bad. Another in his upper right arm. Ziva covered him after. She was shot through the upper left arm, through the right hand. She took another in the upper right leg as she rolled him. Her vest stopped seven." He held the beaten fabric up for Malachi. Thankful the man had insisted she wear it today and only wished they would have had Tony wear one as well.

"The sniper is gone. I have no idea which person has betrayed us but I will find out!" Malachi shook his head with fury and fear as he watched them wheel Ziva and Tony into separate operating rooms. "Were they aiming at Ziva or Tony?" He asked not understanding who the original target was.

"I don't know," Gibbs answered softly looking down to the blood on his clothes and staining his hands. Blood of them both mixed together. "Ziva was already in shock by the time we got her inside. I couldn't ask her anything."

"I'll start questioning those who were in the courtyard at the time." Malachi nodded sharply feeling like he needed to do something immediately as this was his responsibility. Gibbs nodded softly at him, refusing to leave the spot just outside the Operating Room doors.

"Gibbs," E.J. addressed him with red teary eyes from crying, "Should we call Tony's father?" She swallowed the lump in her throat, "Before he finds out on the media?"

"Yeah," Gibbs realized she was right. He needed to call Abby, Ducky, Director Craig… a whole list of people who needed to be notified before they learned of it on the news again as they had with Ziva. "I'll call his father and Ducky. Leon," He looked over at Vance, "Can you please call Director Craig? "

Vance nodded he would.

"McGee," Gibbs looked around and saw the younger man now sitting in a chair beside the door staring at the vest in his hands. Ziva's vest riddled with bullets and soaked in blood. Much like his' own clothing now from having dragged Tony and helping Ziva. His pale face and far off look in his eyes had Gibbs immediately concerned he too, was going into shock. "Tim." He addressed him quietly squatting down before him and placing his hands gently over McGee's clutching Ziva's vest so tightly now his knuckles were turning white. "Tim." He tried again to get McGee to look at him.

"Yeah Boss?" McGee finally looked at him asking quietly and snapping out of whatever he was thinking.

"Are you okay?" Gibbs asked still palming the sides of the younger man's head tenderly.

"What if they both die?" McGee asked quietly with hazey gaze in shock and going through the questions in his mind. "I always knew that was a possibility… but never really believed it could actually…happen. Not both of them."

"Hey," Gibbs tightened his grip on the back of McGee's neck and forced his eyes back to his own again speaking a little more determined, "They're not dying. You got that. None of you…are dying. Okay?" Gibbs felt his heart begin to race at the prospect.

"But there was so much blood…" McGee countered slowly with his mind filled with nothing but red. His eyes staring down to his blood soaked hands, clothing and the vest in his hands.

"Hey," Gibbs said again, catching his eyes once more, "Tony survived the Plague, remember? And Ziver…she's survived more then anyone I've ever known. They got this." He nodded softly hoping to convey a confidence he didn't feel and only prayed was true.

"Agent Gibbs?" A nurse suddenly appeared in scrubs and a surgical gown at the doors, calling out to the small group gathered of waiting foreigners.

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs." Gibbs stood acknowledging the woman quietly.

"We had to remove them for surgery. Given they are valuable we thought you may wish to hold onto them." The nurse gave him a small smile holding out her hand, "I tried to clean the blood off as best I could." She sighed softly placing the precious objects into Gibbs hand.

Gibbs looked down at Ziva's jewelry in his palm. Her golden Star of David necklace and engagement ring. He hadn't ever seen her without either since they'd been given to her. Holding them now in his hand just felt wrong. He closed his fingers around them encasing them carefully inside. "Thank you." He nodded softly to the nurse and she disappeared once more. He stood frozen for a moment and then moved to sit beside McGee. He opened his hand once more and looked at the objects. Faint traces of dried blood were already visible in spite of the nurse's best efforts. He gently slid the engagement ring onto his little finger. It didn't even make it past his first knuckle with how small and delicate it really was. Ziva's lithe fingers were far thinner then his. Not wanting to lose either of the objects he opened the clasp on the necklace and threaded the ring onto the chain.

"Barrett," Gibbs quietly called E.J. over and then stood before her, "You keep these safe for her." He looked intently into her eyes as he fastened the necklace around her neck. E.J. just nodded with tears in her eyes and quietly tucked them into her shirt. "Neither of you two leave my side for a second. Got that?" He looked at both E.J. and McGee. "I want constant visual contact." He didn't trust their safety in this place enough to be separated. He already had two down, he wasn't taking any chances with the other two.

"Director," He addressed the man directly, "I need vests for all my people." He nodded towards E.J. and McGee, Vance behind him. They should have all been wearing one this morning he reflected in hindsight, though he never would have suspected Bodnar of going after any of them. Their main concern had been Ziva's safety.

"Understood." Malachi nodded softly with shame filled eyes that once again, Ziva and now Tony as well, had been shot inside Mossad by an unknown traitor. He had taken her safety on personally and still failed. Whomever the traitor was, they were very good and very close to the Director to have such information as to pull this off. He immediately pulled out his phone ordering the request of more Kevlar.

Gibbs dialed the number with sweaty palms and took a deep breath before hitting _Send_. He held the phone to his ear hearing it ring and then Ducky's voice answer, "Duck," He addressed the older man in a quiet tone knowing it was the middle of the night there.

"Hello Jethro," Ducky answered rather groggily. "What's wrong?" He asked immediately knowing that Gibbs wouldn't have made a call like this in the middle of the night for any other reason.

"Tony and Ziva," Gibbs sighed softly rubbing his forehead, "They're alive." He wanted to assure the man first and foremost, "But a sniper got both of them this morning. They're in surgery now. Tony took one to the chest this time. Another in the arm. Ziva was wearing a vest thankfully but still took three rounds in the arm, thigh and through her hand. They were pinned down. Lost a lot of blood."

"Dear God," Ducky gasped in astonishment, now fully awake, "What can I do to help?"

"I need you to break it to Abs. Palmer." Gibbs took another deep breath trying to control his own emotions knowing how badly Abby was going to take this. "And then get on a plane as fast as you can over here." He added, "I need someone I know and trust taking care of them. Gidon has a severe mole problem with a divided Mossad."

"I'll tell Mr. Palmer first. He can help break the news with me to Abigail." Ducky informed him coming up with his own plan, "I'll be on the first flight out in the morning."

"Thanks Duck." Gibbs answered him quietly.

"How is Timothy doing?" Ducky asked concerned about the younger man, "He must be struggling with both Ziva and Tony hurt at the same time." He knew how close the three had been after all the years of working as a trio.

"Pretty shaken up, Duck." Gibbs glanced softly towards McGee who was still staring at the bullet-ridden vest in his hands. "Listen, Abby is taking care of Director's Vance's kids right now," He remembered this important detail, "She's at his house. You might want to take Breena along to watch the kids if possible. Tell Abby about this outside of the house where the kids won't see her reaction."

"Ah," Ducky gasped in understanding. Not wanting to traumatize the already fragile children with witnessing what was bound to be a very upset Abigail Scuito. "Please let me know when you hear something from surgery."

"I will. Thanks Duck." Gibbs answered quietly and then hung up the call.

The next call was going to be even more difficult. He dialed Tony's father and waited for him to pick up. It was the middle of the night and it went first to voicemail. He hung up and tried again with Tony's phone.

"Oh Junior, this better be good!" Senior answered groggily, "Do you have any idea what time of night it is?"

"It's Agent Gibbs, Anthony." Gibbs spoke quietly and heard the man sit up immediately in bed.

"Gibbs, what's wrong?" He asked over the phone with heart already pounding and fear in his voice, "Is it Ziva? Has something happened to her?"

"They were both shot this morning by a sniper." Gibbs and heard the sharp intake of breath from the man on the other end, "They're both in surgery now."

"I'm on my way. I'll get Schmeil. We'll be in DC in the next couple of hours." The man was already moving quickly on the other end of the phone in a panic.

"We're not in D.C." Gibbs shook his head softly that the man was not aware of where they were. He and Tony didn't keep in that great of contact but then again, neither had he and his own father. "We're in Israel."

"_Israel_?!" Anthony DiNozzo Senior couldn't contain the surprise in his voice. "_Why_?" He asked in a panic knowing that was where Ziva had been shot to begin with.

"It's a long story." Gibbs sighed and rubbed his head again and took the plunge, knowing as a father no matter how bad the news, he'd want to know. "Tony took one to the chest. Another in the arm. He lost a lot of blood. They were pinned down. We couldn't get to them." He heard silence on the other end of the phone for a long moment.

"And Ziva?" A cracked voice full of emotion came over the line.

"Tony went down first. She was wearing a vest thankfully but took several rounds." Gibbs paused with mind flashing back to what he'd seen, "Ziva covered Tony as best as she could after he went down. She was shot through the hand, the arm and upper thigh. Just…a lot of blood loss for both of them." He swallowed hard, "We won't know much until they're out of surgery. I just wanted to make sure and call you before you saw it on the morning news."

"Thank you." Senior answered quietly, "I'll book a flight to Tel-Aviv. Please call…" He got choked up and Gibbs understood.

"I'll let you know as soon as I hear something."

"Thank you." He answered and the line went dead.

* * *

Several hours later, Malachi now sat beside them and waited for news. He'd brought both Gibbs and McGee changes of clothing, both now wearing tan desert fatigues and t-shirts and everyone was now wearing a Kevlar vest beneath their clothing.

Ziva had been out of surgery for more then an hour now and was resting in Recovery while Tony was still being operated on.

"You can go in and see her now." The nurse appeared with a soft smile, "She won't be waking anytime soon but is holding Stable. The doctor will be in shortly to discuss her injuries." When they all stood to go in the nurse put her hand up, "I'm sorry but only two visitors at a time."

"These two don't leave my side." Gibbs waggled his fingers between E.J. and McGee looking pointedly at the woman.

"It is fine." Malachi stepped in using his authority to circumvent the standard procedures.

The nurse nodded her agreement in the face of the Director and motioned them to follow her. Everyone was quiet as they stepped into the room to see Ziva, once again, lying in a hospital bed and looking too fragile for their liking.

As for her injuries, a small pad of gauze was tapped over her cheek; her left hand was strapped to a stabilizing board and wrapped so thickly with gauze that just the tips of her fingers stuck out from the bandages. Her upper left arm was also wrapped and they could only guess that the wound to her thigh was wrapped in similar fashion but hidden currently beneath the hospital bed sheets.

"The doctor will be here shortly." The nurse smiled at them once more and left the room.

Gibbs leaned over and kissed Ziva's forehead and then stood, holding her one good hand while they all waited anxiously for the doctor. E.J. stepped forward and removed the necklace from around her neck. Smiling softly as she slid the ring off and handed it over to Gibbs; while she carefully replaced the Star of David around Ziva's neck, Gibbs slid the engagement ring up Ziva's finger putting it back where it belonged as well.

"Shalom," The younger doctor greeted them with a small smile. "Ziva is doing very well." He immediately launched into his report knowing how anxious they all were. "The vest saved her life and the other injuries are no longer life threatening. Her biggest concern was blood loss though we believe we're making progress on that front with transfusions." He nodded towards the bags of blood still having from her IVs and slowly seeping into her body. "The gunshot would through her upper arm was the biggest concern. We were able to repair the artery and it should heal very well. The bullet through her upper thigh was a through-and-through, all flesh and no bone thankfully. Her hand," He inhaled deeply shaking his head with a small smile, "Is rather miraculous actually. Because of the way her hand was already wrapped this morning from the stitches to her palm, with her thumb held away from her fingers," He demonstrated what he meant with his own hand.

"The bullet went through the best place possible to cause the least amount of damage. Just through the deep fleshy part of her hand between her palm and her thumb. She will have a limited range of motion now of course with the thumb but all in all, she was incredibly lucky. As was Agent DiNozzo because of that hand." He smiled, "The best we can tell from what we were told is that the bullet that pierced through Ziva's hand then went into Agent DiNozzo's chest. It was just enough to slow the bullet and change its course from piercing his heart. Instead, it veered off towards his shoulder after bouncing off his sternum. I'm afraid that the damage to his upper left lung lobe was quite significant unfortunately. It has to be removed."

Everyone's face fell with the news that part of Tony's lung would need to be removed.

"Ziva's hand on his chest saved his life. Without question in my mind." The doctor offered them some good news with a soft smile, "We already removed the bullet from his arm. Agent DiNozzo is doing well now in surgery. I just left him. The surgeon working on him is excellent at this type of surgery. They are currently perfoming a Posterolateral Thoracotomy." He advised once again using his own body as a visual aid, "Cutting around his side from back to front following his ribs. This way we were able to spread his ribs to access the lung and cause the least amount of damage and recovery time. He already had significant amounts of scar tissue in his lungs, given his medical histoy we know is the result from his bout with the Plague."

The man eyed Gibbs curiously as that wasn't something he saw everyday and Gibbs nodded that it was the truth. "His oxygen saturation is quite low right now given his loss of the lobe and issues with scar tissue. Blood loss is also a major concern that they're watching closely. They're going to keep him medically sedated for a while to ensure proper healing time."

He paused for a moment and then reached into his lab coat pocket removing a tiny plastic containers. "They are both incredibly lucky that it was not worse." He handed over the bullets they'd removed to Malachi who looked at them and then passed them to Gibbs. "Ziva must really be something of a miracle. I performed her surgery last time as well." He shook his head with amazement looking at her now. "I'm so very thankful she was wearing that vest. Given the bruising I already saw on her chest from impact, there would have been no way she could have survived again without it given her previous injuries."

"Thank you." Gibbs extended his hand with a grateful small smile to meet the man who had saved her life before and now.

"I also asked our best plastic surgeon to suture Ziva's facial bullet graze. He used the tiniest stitches possible to reduce her scarring." He smiled looking down at her, "Such a beautiful face. Cannot carry such a scar." He looked back up nodding at them softly. "I will check back on them both later when DiNozzo is in Recovery. They will be moved to the same room even though Agent DiNozzo will be listed as Critical Care."

"Actually, I want them both transferred out of here as soon as possible." Gibbs spoke up and caught Malachi and the doctor's astonished looks. "When they are stable enough to move." He looked at Malachi, "She's not safe here."

"I can make arrangements to _Landstuhl Medical Center_ in Germany." Vance immediately offered knowing it was the US's main medical center for stabalization of major medical crisis coming out of Afghanistan.

"Ziva should wake soon enough. We will discuss where to, when she does." Malachi countered knowing the woman would want to have a say and he still needed her help in getting Liat back. He understood Gibbs reasoning but it still stung to know he couldn't keep them safe as promised.

"Special Agent Gibbs," The doctor began, "I understand your concerns given the situation, but Agent DiNozzo should be moved as little as possible in the next 48 hours at least and it should not be far given his condition. He is still in danger given his lung condition and blood loss. The only reason I allowed Ziva to be moved the way she was last time was as a last resort to save her life knowing she was in imminent danger."

"Well they both could still be in '_imminent danger'_ here, Doc." Gibbs argued, "Too many people in this building still want Ziva dead."

* * *

Liat yanked against her restraints and bit her lip to keep from crying out. The metal cuffs digging into her wrists as she tried once again to slip her hand out but it was futile. The tears were already staining her dirty cheeks burned as they ran from her eyes silently. She heard the sound of heavy footsteps and pulled back trying to hide the evidence of her bloody wrists that she'd been trying to escape, having already been treatened once with sedation if she didn't stop _hurting herself_ with such attempts.

Bodnar came through the door moments later and a hard shudder coursed through her body involuntarily to see his sickening smile. He kneeled in front of her and _tisked_ his tongue at her shaking his head when he looked at her mangled wrists.

"I thought we had this discussion, Liat?" He looked at her sternly, "I gave you the opportunity for the baby's sake, to play by my rules. Now you are forcing me to sedate you until you can cooperate." He nodded towards the man at the door, "Hadar, get the sedation."

"Hadar…" Liat gasped looking at the man in a breathless whisper, recognizing the name from Ziva's stories. The cigarette dangling now from his lips only confirming it and she inhaled a cry as he stared intently at her. "I know what you did to her! You're an animal! You both are!" She spit at Bodnar and was quickly backhanded, splitting her cheek.

"_Listen! Little Sister_...You're just as stubborn as she is!" Bodnar grabbed her face roughly in one hand, pinching her cheeks and chin and forcing her to look at him. "I told Ziva to come alone to meet me. She didn't listen. This is the consequence." He forced her to look at the photos in his other hand.

Liat cried out with instant tears in her eyes to see Tony's body lying in a pool of blood with Ziva's anguished and bloody face and body desperately trying to pull his dead weight.

"You killed him." Liat sobbed through choked tears to see Tony's body lying as it was with blood staining his shirt and Ziva's anguish.

"I will kill them all one by one if I must." Bodnar left the photos on the ground in front of her, just out of her reach so she couldn't move them and stood back. "Including the beloved father of your child. I know that he is the new Director. Not your' betrothed in Asa." He smiled down at her forcing her to cry even more at knowing the truth, "The better question is, does Malachi know this?" He sighed with contentment. "Perhaps, I should congratulate him on having a daughter. Afterall, a father should be able to take pride in their' own child…even if that child is nothing more then a bastard to everyone else." His tone was biting, "I'm sure that if given the chance, she would have become the darling apple of her father's eye. Just like Ziva." He sighed again and began walking away, "You have Ziva and her stubbornness to thank for you lengthened stay with me, Liat. I'm sure she will need time to recover from her new wounds. Hopefully, by then she will have learned the lesson."

When the door closed Liat couldn't hold back any longer letting go of a long wailing cry and screamed yanking hard on her chains in her own anguish staring at the photos before her. They had come to Israel to find her and in the process, Ziva had been shot again and now Tony was dead. It was more then she could bare and all she could do was cry and scream at the injustice of it all.

* * *

**_Sorry folks, but I will not be updating Rules of Engagement ROE Book:2 again until MONDAY _****_as I'm working in SCIF Mode this weekend and on the go. My many apologies! - Wild_**


	10. Chapter 10

_"You killed him!"_

_"If I hadn't, you'd be having this conversation with him. But perhaps, that's the way you'd prefer it?'_

_"Perhaps, I would!'_

_Ziva crashed him back into the croncrete, her gun against his chest. She saw the look in his eyes and then the blood that began spreading around the area where the gun muzzle was pressed into Tony, directly over his heart with her own body holding him down._

When Ziva started to come around, Gibbs gave her hand a light squeeze. Her facial features looked as though she were having a nightmare and when she finally flashed her eyes open the first word out of her mouth was, "_Tony_!" In a whispered shout as her vocal chords were once again irritated by intubation from surgery.

Her nightmare had been a mesh of realities and memories. From their last trip to Israel where they'd fought over Rivkin's death and her gun barrel pressed into his chest, to the most recent, where they'd been standing in the same courtyard only to have someone actually shoot Tony exactly where her gun had been pressed before and now it wasn't their bullet that was killing him, but hers.

"He's alive." Gibbs answered her quietly with a soft head nod and a smile. "You saved him." He held her hand in both of his now taking a deep breath to see her beautiful dark eyes full of life once more. "He's there." Gibbs nodded with head and pointed with his eyes across the room to where Tony was now lying in another bed.

Ziva slowly turned her aching head to look in the other direction and could see Tony's profile lying in a bed similar to her own. The soft whooshing of the ventilator and sporadic beeps on the heart monitor coming from the machines surrounding him showed signs of life to her but also the realization that he was in bad shape. McGee was sitting next to his bed, smiling softly over at Ziva.

"It's nice to see you awake." McGee smiled feeling choked up and trying not to let the tears well in his eyes remembering how afraid he was in seeing them pinned down and bleeding out like that.

E.J. and Director Vance had taken up residence on the small sofa in the corner of the room. E.J. had finally fallen asleep, each having taken a shift of vigilance over the two while also resting. Her head now lay against the Directors shoulder where he was struggling to stay awake now as well.

"David," he smiled slowly blinking at her, not wanting to get up and wake E.J. "I am happy to see you've managed another miracle."

Ziva didn't speak, her throat hurt and her head felt heavy like lead, but the corners of her mouth curled slightly at seeing them all unharmed. Her gaze fell back to Tony's face and she squeezed Gibbs hand more tightly with fear.

"How…bad?" She croaked out softly in barely more then a whisper, not taking her eyes off the unconscious man she loved, seeing him supported with machines to keep him alive and breathing.

McGee and Vance's eyes flashed back to Gibbs, waiting for him to answer her knowing that this kind of news should come from him.

"They had to remove the upper lobe of his left lung. The damage there was too severe. The bullet ricocheted off his sternum after going through your hand." Gibbs looked down to where her hand was stabilized through Ziva never took her eyes off Tony. "Your hand on his chest… saved the direct hit to his heart, Ziva." He added quietly. "He lost a great deal of blood and his lungs are struggling. He's unable to breathe on his own. With the previous damage from having the Plague…" He swallowed hard at the disheartening development of how seriously Tony had been injured, "He's having a tough time." He admitted honestly knowing she wanted the truth and he wouldn't lie to her, "He's stable as long as he's on the machine. They are keeping him in a medically induced coma. Trying to give him time. They went ahead and put in a Tracheostomy Tube," Gibbs looked over to where the ventilator breathing for Tony was connected directly through a hole in his neck. "They said he will be needing the vent for quite awhile and it's the best way to cause the least amount of damage to his throat."

By the time Gibbs was finished speaking, silent tears were running in constant streams from Ziva's eyes; over the bridge of her nose and into the pillow as she refused to turn her head away from looking at Tony. Her heart was breaking at the sight of him. Never had she seen him in this way. So still. So silent. So fragile looking and it terrified her. She had to touch him, feel his warmth. Immediately she pulled her hand away from Gibbs and reached for her covers, pulling them back and trying to sit up, swallowing a cry in the process and biting it back as both McGee and Gibbs surged forward.

"Whoa there, Ziver." Gibbs held onto her arm to keep her in bed, "Where do you think you are going?"

"I need to see him." She answered in merely a whisper with raging tears, refusing to tear her eyes away. "Please?" Ziva pleaded with Gibbs to let her go.

"Then let me help you." Gibbs answered knowing there was no way to stop her from going to Tony so he may as well help her lest she injure herself more. He moved around the bed quickly and stood before her. Extending his one hand to her good one to hold. "You're shot in the thigh." He informed her incase she hadn't known, being that she was in shock once they'd gotten her inside just before she passed out. "You are going to need to lean on me for support. Go slow." He instructed her looking deeply into her eyes, "No rush. We'll get you there." He smiled softly and finally saw one creep into her eyes with a soft head nod that he wasn't fighting her on this. "Count of three, Ziver and I'll help lift you up." Gibbs leaned forward slightly and wrapped his other arm under the one of her's that had been shot, holding firmly onto her around her ribcage for support. "One, two, three." He counted and then lifted as she pulled towards him. He heard her inhaled cry of pain through clenched teeth and saw the flood of new tears but she was determined.

Ziva took a moment to slow her heart after the moment of seering pain and balanced her weight on one leg while Gibbs readjusted their position. She tried to take one step towards Tony's bed and stopped abruptly with the shockwave of pain through her thigh. Tears immediately surging forth at not only the pain but also her inability to get to Tony.

"I can't." She shook her head speaking in a whisper.

Gibbs took one look at her face and the look of defeat and it broke his heart. He turned around and nodded at McGee to come help him. With McGee holding onto her IV pole, Gibbs reached around Ziva and gently lifted her off of her feet again, carrying her slowly the ten feet between their beds and set her carefully back down again beside Tony's bed with McGee moving her IV pole beside them.

"Thank you." She whispered with a grateful tear filled smile to him and then reached slowly for Tony's still hand lying on the bed. His finger was attached to a pulse monitor and she carefully wrapped her hand around his as not to disturb it. New tears filled her eyes to feel his warmth and she wanted so badly to lean over and kiss him, though knew she couldn't. She had no balance without the ability to stand on one leg or real use of her arms; one without strength having been shot through the muscle and artery and the other with no use of her hand as it was strapped to a stabilizing board. "I want to kiss him." She cried softly admitting out loud her frustrations and upset. Holding back a shaking sob as she looked at his face.

Gibbs sighed heavily, hitting the button on Tony's bed and lowering the rail. He stepped closer, holding on supportively to her upper arm and a hand to her waist he leaned closer to her ear, "Go ahead. I've got you." He nodded at her with a soft smile to kiss Tony. That he would hold her up and keep her balance.

Ziva was grateful with tears rolling down her cheeks, she leaned in slowly crying softly as she kissed his lips and then his cheek and then temple. Resting her forehead with his and closing her eyes as she cried at what had happened. "I love you." She whispered over and over along with her apologies, "I'm sorry." She shook her head feeling overwhelmed and guilty knowing that he would not be in Israel or where he was now if she hadn't come back to this place he hated and was trying to love for her sake. The reasons why they were there only bringing more tears. _Liat_. Who was still out there and in grave danger and needed them. Ziva began to cry quietly and within moments it turned into sobs. She had done this to him. Once, she had warned Ducky not to get too close to her as those who did almost always ended up dead. She should have known this would happen.

Gibbs carefully pulled her back, turning her into his chest and wrapping his arms around her, tucking her head into the crook of his neck and letting her cry.

The sight was too much for McGee who also now had silent tears streaming down his cheeks as did Vance, who steadfastly ignored them seeing how upset Ziva was and having heard her quiet apologies to Tony. That she felt guilty for his being shot.

E.J. had woken to the sound of Ziva's cries and now sat silently beside Vance watching her breaking down in Gibbs arms. Ziva cried for several minutes until she could cry no more with Gibbs simply holding her tightly and giving her quiet comfort. There was nothing any of them could say that would make this any better. They knew the tremendous guilt she felt for Tony's being injured even if she wasn't at fault. She loved him and there was no reasoning with love and pain.

Gibbs picked her back up and moved her back to her own bed, laying her back down with McGee shuffling the IV pole back into place. "You need to rest more, Ziver. Tony won't be going anywhere. Neither will we." He assured her pulling the blankets back up over her bare legs. "You need to sleep. It is the only way you're going to heal." He sat on the edge of her bed gently touching her face with the backs of his fingers, carefully of her wound there. "Sleep." He looked intently into her eyes, "I promise to wake you if anything happens." He assured her seeing her eyes flash to Tony with concern. He leaned forward, kissing her forehead in a long lingering kiss, "I love you, kid. Even when you scare the hell out of me." He whispered with a smile that somehow she always managed to get into situations that had his heart pumping.

Ziva returned a hint of smile through tear filled eyes and couldn't fight her exhaustion anymore. Just getting out of bed and crying on top of everything she'd already been through was enough to drain all her energry having such a low blood volume. She didn't say anything to anyone as she found the hand clicker for her pain pump and clicked it twice, dosing herself with a good shot of morphine to ease the aches and let her fall asleep once more. The pain was relentless.

Gibbs moved back around the bed again and reached for her hand, holding it tightly and only then did Ziva's eyes begin to fall shut again, her fingers never relaxing and afraid to let go. He was content to be her safety net if that's what she needed to fall asleep. His gaze drifted over to Tony's still form in the bed across the room. He knew this changed everything with how they were going to proceed.

Looking back at Ziva now, already asleep so exhausted from the ordeal, he feared that as soon as she regained her strength her resolve to go it alone would also return, not wanting to put any more of them in harm's way on her behalf. Whatever pact she'd made with Tony on the plane had gone out the window the moment that Bodnar attacked, having Tony shot instead. He was doing exactly as Cruz had said he would. He was going for her heart, not just physically, but emotionally. She would do anything to protect those she loved and having them target the man she loved, in an effort to get her to proceed alone, had been effective. He saw the guilt in her eyes for however briefly she would maintain eye contact with him. Gibbs knew she was trying to hide it by avoiding his penetrating gaze, but he knew. She'd already made her mind up in the first seconds of being awake and seeing Tony as he was, that as soon as she was healed, she was going on alone.

Gibbs only had a limited amount of time now, to figure out how to go around Ziva and change her mind or if he couldn't… how to minimize the damage and protect her.

* * *

When she woke again three hours later, Gibbs was right where she'd last seen him. Sitting beside her, and holding her hand. She gave him a small smile in response to the one he'd given her seeing her eyes fluttering open once more.

"How you feeling, Ziver?" He asked quietly leaning forward more to be closer.

"Like I really have to pee." She admitted and caused an unexpected chuckle from Gibbs at her bluntness.

"Yeah, I suppose you might after all the IV fluids you're receiving. I'll get you a nurse." He shook his head with the same smile and stood, leaning over to kiss her forehead.

"No nurse. Please?" Ziva asked with pleading eyes not wanting to be doted on again after just getting her liberty back. "Just help me to the door of the restroom and I will be fine."

"You always are." Gibbs sighed at her use of 'fine' yet again. Some things about Ziva would never change.

"How is Tony?" She asked turning her head to the side to look aross the room at him at him as a flash of the past blasted before her eyes. The urgency to pee reminded her of she and Tony locked in the shipping container for hours on end, discussing _Koch Koch Hota Hai _and then flying forwards to the morning of their engagement. Lying over his chest and watching the same film. Everything had been perfect then.

"The same." Gibbs answered honestly as there had been no change in his condition. He moved around the bed to lift her out once more. With McGee standing on instinct to help again without Gibbs asking, he reached for her IV pole. Not bothering even to set Ziva on her feet this time, Gibbs carried her over the short distance to the restroom door in their room and then set her down once she could hold onto the wall for support. "I'll be right outside the door." He assured her he wouldn't leave.

Ziva looked at her predicament now facing the toilet and conceded defeat. Without the use of both arms and one leg presently, she needed help. She tapped on the door and Gibbs opened quickly.

"It seems that I am once again in a state of _Hump a Dump_?" She looked at him trying to remember what Tony had described her as before when she'd been broken and in need of repair.

"Hump a dump?" Gibbs looked at her in complete confusion not following at all. Not sure if it was from Ziva's pain medication or she was just using the incorrect phrases again in her use of English.

"I think she means _Humpty Dumpty_, Boss." McGee looked at her smiling softly.

"Yes! That egg man who had been broken and in need of repair." Ziva used her one good finger to point at McGee hearing him say what Tony had called her and she had a difficult time remembering. "He needed assistance." She sighed and looked down. "To add salt to injury, it seems I too, am in need of assistance…again."

"I'll help you." E.J. smiled pulling herself off the couch and smiling widely to hear another Zivism and the slight return of her spunk, even if it were do to the copious amounts of pain drugs she'd been receiving. "I think you meant to _add insult to injury._" E.J. corrected her, remembering what Ziva had said about wanting Tony to do so in order for her to learn.

"They both burn. Yes?" Ziva looked at her slightly confused and frustrated, "I do not see the difference. Not being able to use the restroom alone again feels like salt in my injuries."

"I suppose salt to your injuries works too." E.J. smiled chuckling softly, not at the frustration Ziva was feeling over her sistuation again, but at her reactions to the pain medication that had certainly made her feisty.

When she was finished Gibbs was prepared to help her back to bed but Ziva had other ideas. Her mind flashed back to wishing Tony could curl up beside her when she was stuck in her hospital bed after having her first surgery and there wasn't enough space for him to lie beside her. She was determined to fix that now.

"I want to lay beside him." She announced staring straight at Tony in the bed, "Can you carefully slide him over?" Her eyes nearly pleading with Gibbs and McGee to help her. "Please?" She added with her big doe eyes and they couldn't refuse. Ziva didn't care if Director Vance was in the room or not; or if this were professional or not. All she cared about was lying beside Tony. To feel his body next to hers; alive and still breathing even with the aid of a machine.

Gibbs nodded at McGee and to Vance and all three stood on the same side of the bed, holding onto the sheet Tony lay on and carefully, in unison slid him over enough so that there was room for Ziva to lay beside him. They all knew the nurses and doctors likely wouldn't like this idea at all, but Gibbs decided he knew what was good for his team and right now, it was keeping Ziva and Tony together as much as possible. Hoping the contact would help Tony heal faster and also maybe change Ziva's mind about leaving alone.

He walked back to where Ziva was waiting by the restroom door with E.J.' support and then swooped her up again in his arms, with E.J. bringing her IV pole behind them. He lay her down carefully beside Tony and Ziva rolled onto her side. Laying her arm with hand strapped to a stabilizing board carefully up against her own abdomen and snuggling into his side as close as she could get. Her good hand curling up to lay with palm over his chest.

"Ziver, you okay like this?" Gibbs asked readjusting her own tubes and wires and pulling a blanket over top of her. Her thigh and upper arm that had both been shot were now free of all pressure but the way her hand strapped to the stabilizer was pinned up between their bodies didn't look comfortable to him.

"Yes…it is actually taking the pressure of my leg and upper arm." She answered quietly, staring at Tony and thankful to feel his heart beating beneath her palm, to smell him and feel his body's warmth against her own again. "I cannot feel my hand anyway." She answered truthfully. There was no idea for her to know if this was permanent or not from the bullet's damage or if they'd done it on purpose to keep the pain away.

"Okay," Gibbs relented stepping back and pulling the railing up behind her to keep them safely inside. "Let me know if you need to move." He moved back across the room and pulled the chair that had been beside her bed, next to Tony's so that both him and McGee were stationed on either side. Keeping their vigils.

The poor younger man hadn't slept at all and given the way he was staring at Tony and Ziva now, both injured and in the same hospital bed, trying to read Ziva's reaction, he knew that McGee wouldn't be sleeping any time soon. He was seeing the same thing in her eyes that Gibbs had. A quiet resolution in those big dark eyes of hers' as she looked at Tony, that once she was able to, she would go on alone after Bodnar, not willing to risk any more of those she loved. Gibbs could see the actual moment McGee had realized this when the man's eyebrows knit tightly together staring at them.

"Ziva…" McGee began to speak quietly about to address the very concern he was having when Gibbs shook his head quickly sitting behind her that said, 'not now.' And he sighed, swallowing hard and realizing Gibbs was right, now was not the time. She just needed to have this time with Tony, to physically hold onto him after what they'd been through. A moment of peace. They would have given them privacy if not for the fact they were too concerned for their lives to leave their sight.

"Yes…McGee?" Ziva asked a moment later when he never finished whatever he wanted to say or ask. Her fingers now tracing absentminded patterns over Tony's chest gently, feeling the pad of gauze beneath that covered his bullet entrance wound.

"It's okay. It's not important now." McGee answered quietly, seeing her eyes struggling to stay open again.

"Gibbs," She spoke after a moment, gaining his attention, "I want to move him. As soon as possible. He is not safe here." Ziva felt the same protectiveness over Tony as they felt over her.

"Where to, Ziver?" Gibbs asked softly with finger grazing over his lips with eyes flashing to Vance, both sharing a look of understanding. However she answered this question would give insight as to what she was really thinking.

"My house." She answered quietly after thinking for a moment, thinking of Tony and the others in the room, "We can set up whatever he needs there. It is the only place that I know that is safe for us all. The only place I can trust." Ziva went quiet a moment looking at Tony's face as the soft whooshing of the ventilator filled the silence. "I want him moved as soon as possible." There was a tinge of both fear and anger in her voice as she spoke. Another betrayal stung deep at how she could have lost him. "I need to call his father." She realized she needed to let the man know what happened to his son with Tony in such bad shape.

"Already have. He's on his way here with Schmeil now." Gibbs answered her softly, "Malachi is having them brought directly here from the airport. Ducky as well. They should all be arriving around the same time."

Ziva nodded in response staring at the tube sewn directly into Tony's neck and swallowing hard feeling her own body start to complain with pain again. She knew she needed to sleep as the only real way to heal. She'd learned that lesson painfully clear when she was shot in the chest and pushed herself too much. Recovering from such blood loss was getting more difficult with each horrific injury she'd endured the last several months.

"When Malachi arrives, please tell him that I want Tony moved to my house and to make necessary arrangements immediately." She found her pain pump and gave it another two clicks, feeling the tingle of the morphine instantly dripping into her veins.

"Okay, Ziver." Gibbs acknowledged her request quietly as they all stare at her eyes falling shut again after self-medicating with the pain pump. They knew that for Ziva to willingly take any kind of narcotics for pain, it had to be considerable. The woman didn't even like taking Tylenol for a headache. No one said anything else as Ziva fell back to sleep, snuggled into Tony's side.

* * *

It was nearly two hours later when Malachi arrived at the door with Schmeil, Ducky and Anthony DiNozzo Sr. beside him. He only softly acknowledged them all with a head nod knowing that the sight of Tony as he was, would be a shock to his father. He however, was not prepared to also see Ziva in bed with Tony and the two of them lying there as they were.

"She insisted." Was all the answer Gibbs gave to Malachi's questioning look, knowing that would be sufficient given Ziva's state of mind when she insisted on something.

Tony's father cautiously approached the side of the bed opposite of where Ziva lay. His eyes welling with tears as he slowly looked them both over from head to toe, inspecting every visible inch. The sight of Tony so fragile and vulnerable was hard to take. It was one of his worst fears coming true. After losing his wife, he had pushed Tony away in fear of losing somelse he cared for and now, all he wanted was to make up for the time lost. Finally, they were starting to do that and then this happened. He'd nearly lost his son. The stillness of his body and the way the ventilator mechanically filled his lungs with air and then released them with a soft woosh brought it home that Tony was only being kept alive right now with the aid of machines.

Tenatively, he reached out and found Tony's hand, giving his fingers a soft squeeze he hesitated only a moment before leaning over and kissing his son's forehead. He linger for just a moment over Tony's face and then moved to do the same to Ziva, placing a gentle kiss to her forehead as well.

"I don't understand how this could happen. Again. Can someone please tell me now, why are you all back in Israel if someone here is still trying to kill Ziva?" Senior asked as Schmeil came to greet the two in the bed as well. Leaning over to kiss Ziva's head first and then Tony's. "I tried to ask him," He nodded towards Malachi, "In the car but he refused to answer. Saying I should speak directly to you, Gibbs. So what is going on here?"

"Liat was taken by the man who shot Ziva here in January." Gibbs began his quiet explanation.

"This Bodnar fellow?" Senior asked for confirmation remembering that name.

"Yes, he took Liat to bait Ziva, forcing her hand. Liat is Ziva's full sister. We never knew until the morning after she was already taken what her real relation to Ziva was." Gibbs sighend scrubbing his hand over his face and encouraging Schmeil to take his seat beside Ziva, knowing the older man wanted to stay close to her for a while. McGee offered his seat to Tony's father as well. Giving him the access to hold Tony's hand if he wished and still remain beside him.

"How is she her sister?" Schmeil asked slightly mortified with concerned eyes. "I have known the…" He trailed off and gasped with hand going to his mouth as he stare off into space in realizing something, "The baby…" His eyes flashed up to Gibbs, "The twin that died… Tali's twin?" He asked quietly.

"Yes," Gibbs answered with a curious gaze of his own, "Liat and Tali were faternal twins. Eli had Liat taken at birth and placed within another Mossad family to raise as part of his training program. Ziva's mother was told the other baby had died in birth."

"My God," Schmeil shook his head in astonishment and quiet rage. "Is this part of that Genetics Program he was working with?"

"You know about that?" McGee asked with widening eyes at the older man and then swallowed hard to see the look Gibbs was giving him.

"Yes, I know about that…I met Ziva's grandmother…her namesake, _Ziva,_ for the first time when we were children. She was two years younger then I, nearly three. We grew up hearing our parents speak quietly of how Ziva came to be in this world through the Nazi's participation in this Genetics Program."

Schmeil shook his head looking down, "Poor little Ziva was teased mercilessly as a child by the others who knew her father had been an SS Guard. They would say horrific things to her. About her mother, Elise and about her family in general. Children can be so cruel at times. I became very protective of Ziva in those days. Eventually, her mother married and the man, Adam, too Ziva in as his own. The family moved away so that no one would know the true identity of Ziva's father and live a more normal life. Our families kept in sporadic contact over the years. I saw Ziva again when we were both teenagers. She was the most beautiful sixteen year old girl that I had ever lay eyes upon."

He smiled looking up and then over to the younger Ziva lying in the bed, just as beautiful in his eyes. "I had fallen in love instantly. The beautiful little girl I once defended with my fists had all but stolen my heart with her first smile at me then. We dated that summer our families spent together. It was a wonderful time in both our lives. I was going off to school in the fall but we had planned to stay together. When I returned home, Ziva was devastated. She had told me that she was pregnant, that she'd had no choice in the matter. Another young man had appeared into her life shortly after I left. Ziva said that at first he seemed charming and sweet and when she refused to sleep with him, he forced her. She became pregnant. She was only seventeen. Her parents were beside themselves at what to do when she said, a small group of men appeared at their house and told them this was meant to be. This baby was part of the same Genetics Program her mother had been involved in. That they had two choices in the matter: they could keep the baby and raise it as their own or they could hand it over to these men at birth." He shook his head again with traces of tears welling in his soft and gentle eyes, "Having gone through the same thing with her own child, Elise couldn't bare to think of them taking the baby after birth and said they would raise the child with Ziva. They would help her. I offered to help in whatever way I could."

Schmeil smiled softly again, "When Lady Rivka was born, she was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen. Just beautiful." He marveled, "I did the best I could to help Ziva with her but as the years went by and I worked longer and farther away on Mossad assignments, the distance took its toll. I wanted to marry Ziva but she steadfastly refused, saying she could not do that to me. That I deserved better." He shook his head once more, "Stubborn woman. Would not realize that she already owned my heart as did her beautiful baby Rivka. I did not want to marry another woman, I just wanted her. So she refused to marry me and I refused to marry another." He gave a sad smile looking over at the beautiful young woman asleep in the bed. The others in the room couldn't help but think of what Asa had told them about Liat's reasoning for not marrying him. They were the same as her grandmother's for not marrying Schmeil.

"When Rivka was eighteen she'd been studying abroad in Paris. Her mother and grandmother had wanted her to experience life in France as it was still very much _home_ to Elise having lived there before the war." Schmeil continued on in the story, "And there, she met and fell in love with the young and rising star of Mossad."

"Eli David." Gibbs guessed quietly and Schmeil nodded softly.

"He'd been stationed there on assignment though I never trusted their meeting was purely coincidental. He was nearly ten years older then Rivka at the time and had already had a child that he said was the result of a mission. I was warying of every man that had approached Rivka. Not just because of my own fatherly instincts where she was concerned, but also because of what had happened to her mother and grandmother before her. I knew they were interested her in bloodline. A man from the House of David, showing such interest could not be merely coincidence, especially given his aspirations in Mossad." Schmeil sighed, "But there was no convincing of Rivka to stay away from him. She had her heart set on Eli and that was it. Once she made her mind up, there was no point in arguing against it. So I did what I could, and kept an eye on them given my limitations. They married a year later when Rivka was nineteen and Eli was twenty-nine." His eyes glanced slowly at Ziva and couldn't help but smile, "Our dear Ziva was born the year after." He stood once again and looked down at Ziva, his soft old hand smoothing down the side of her head and stroking back her hair, "The first child in a long time that had been born from love rather then a forced assault. She was the princess to everyone at first sight and for her mother, and grandmother and great-grandmother, Ziva was the chance for a new beginning. A chance to leave the sorrows of the past behind them." He leaned over and kissed Ziva's temple again with new tears and a soft smile to think about the happiness those three generations of women felt at Ziva's birth.

"Rivka hadn't planned on having another child. She said that she and Eli were already blessed with two very healthy children, a boy and a girl and that was enough. She was afraid to, what is the saying? Rock the boat? With another?" Schmeil looked at Gibbs who nodded that was the correct saying. "Rivka loved Eli's son Ari, as if he were her own. She understood all too well, what it was like to grow up with a strange parental situation and she was happy that Eli wanted so much to be apart of his child's life. So she welcomed his son with open arms and wanted to include him into their family as much as possible. And he was, Ari was included and he doted on Ziva from the moment she was born. She had him wrapped around her little finger. He was a good big brother." Schmeil sighed looking down at Ziva and thinking about how badly it turned out for Ari in the end and for Ziva who had to kill him. Schmeil knew that secret of Ziva's as well.

"I had been away for the first few years of Ziva's life. Had missed her birth while I was working in a deep cover, but when I first met her…she was the most brilliant toddler I'd ever come across. Not just intelligence and beauty, but the way she could light up a room…" Schmeil smiled with pride, "It was clear from a very early age that she was something very special…and I know that all parents and grandparents must feel this way about their children and grandchildren…a certain bias, but Ziva," he stroked her hair back gently again, "was a true gift from God. She had brought the light back into the family. Rivka said she couldn't ask for anything more so it was very unexpected when she learned she was pregnant again; and very unexpected when it was twins. The overwhelming sadness in her eyes for months after the birth, was unbearable to both her mother and I. Hearing that one of her daughters had died in birth, was as though a piece of Rivka's heart had been stolen and would never return. She became all the more protective of her children after. Even from Eli has his power within Mossad began to increase and he changed."

Vance shifted uncomfortably in his seat on the sofa hearing these details and knowing the man was speaking about Eli in the same time frame that he'd come to know him. Hearing him speak of his wife leaving him and taking his two daughters on their mission in Amsterdam, he knew that was coming shortly given that Tali was only eight at the time.

"Rivka began hearing things from Eli in regards to what his plans for Ari had been and his future in Mossad. She could do nothing to protect him as he was not her biological child, Eli had complete control over his life, but she did have a say in her daughters' lives. She feared them growing up to become like their father, knowing that eventually he would bring them in as well." Schmeil shook his head sadly, "So she took the children and left him. In less then a year's time, Rivka was killed and Eli had complete control over Tali and Ziva." His eyes failed to blink back a solitary tear this time that rolled down his cheek, "Eli had her killed didn't he?" He turned slowly from Ziva's sleeping form to Gibbs seeking confirmation, "I always suspected…always feared he was behind her untimely death after she'd left him."

Gibbs nodded sadly confirming his fears and Schmeil swallowed hard, turning his attention back to Ziva, "Rivka was only two years older then Ziva is now when he had her killed. Just thirty-two years old. Still so young. With so much life ahead of her." He reached up to wipe the fallen tear, "Rivka mentioned something to her mother before she died…that she feared Eli's involvement in the Genetics Program. That she feared for Ziva given his new interest in testing her abilities. Her mother tried to calm her fears as any mother would do. Tried to remind her that her Ziva was created in love and that Eli loved her as well. That he would never harm them because of that love." Schmeil sighed, "After Rivka was killed, Ziva…my Ziva," He referenced the woman he had loved his entire lifetime, Ziva'a grandmother and namesake, "Was too heartbroken with the loss of her only child. She was never the same again. And after her mother passed a few years later, Ziva followed soon after. The doctors could not understand how someone so young could simply pass away in her sleep as she had. I had told them, her heart was too broken to go on." He wiped at another fallen tear. "Some loves and their losses… you can never recover from. I did my very best to keep an eye on Ziva and Tali after but it wasn't good enough. You cannot stop death when it is your time." His mind flashed to Tali and he had to ask, "I could never believe that Eli had something to do with Tali's death…never believing he could harm his own child in such a way. Did he…have something to do with her death as well?"

"No," Gibbs assured him as far as what they knew, "Not that we know of. She was killed by a suicide bomber. We were told from another source," Gibbs thought of Ray Cruz, "That Tali was the one child of his he'd planned to shield from Mossad and the lifestyle. The one child who would be free."

"And the one who ended up dying in the violence." Schmeil shook his head at the irony.

"So what does this have to do with Ziva and my son, coming back to Israel? Even with Liat being her sister? I don't understand why? Why would they want Ziva back if they'd already tried to kill her?" Tony's father asked still in shock from everything happening.

"They want Ziva for her bloodline. One they've been working on for years. When she refused to accept her position as the new Director of Mossad, taking over from her father, she also refused her seat within the other group. The man trying to kill her wants that position and he's willing to do whatever it takes to get it." Gibbs informed him as best as he could understand it all himself.

"What do you mean they want her bloodline? How and why?" Anthony asked again confused about what that meant exactly.

"They want her children, Anthony. To be used in the future for their gains…just as she was used and her mother and grandmother before her." Gibbs informed him and watched the older man's eyes grow wide.

"Her bloodline carries a significant power and weight in this group." Schmeil added quietly, knowing all too well exactly what they wanted with Ziva, "The combining of what was called the _perfect genetics_."

"What is this group, Gibbs?" Anthony asked quietly looking over at Ziva with fear for her and for his son, knowing that Tony would do anything to protect her. Their current situation was proof of that and he feared for the future if they wanted Ziva's children…children she would undoubtedly have with his son. His grandchildren that weren't even born yet were already being threatened.

"They call themselves _The Council_." Vance answered quietly as the only one in the room with such knowledge what they these people were actually called.

Anthony DiNozzo Sr. was visibly pale and mouth slightly hanging open. The shock on his face was clearly evident to everyone. He recognized this name and this group and there was no hiding it in his features.

"You've heard this name before. What do you know about them?" Gibbs asked crossing his arms over his chest looking intently at the man. DiNozzo senior had been traveling the world with the rich and famous, he shouldn't be surprised to learn the man may know of this group but he was.

Still stunned to hear this group had anything to do with the current situation of his son and future daughter-in-law, Anthony admitted in barely above a whisper, "I am…one of them."


	11. Chapter 11

"You're what?" Gibbs asked falling pale himself and confused. "How?" He was always a man of few words but this time, Tony's father had him near speechless.

"I am a part of this group. So is Junior, though he doesn't know it." Anthony shook his head slowly still confused himself. "This is something that is passed down in our family from father to son. I was to tell him all about it when he turned twenty-one, but we weren't exactly on the best of terms then. I didn't think he'd care much about the old father son tradition of belonging to secret societies."

"Secret societies?" McGee asked swallowing hard and finding his own mouth going dry as he shared a quick glance with Gibbs remembering their conversation. "Such as?" He asked as Tony's father had indicated more then one.

"Son, you have to understand that _The Council_ is made up of several societies within societies, each representing different causes but all under the same umbrella." Anthony looked at McGee trying to explain. "When I was a boy, I was sent to _St. Paul's Boarding School_. Because of the society my father was in, I was placed into a certain House at the school. A House where other boys whose fathers belonged to this group also stayed. It is a chance to get to know one another and form lasting bonds of brotherhood. Just like Junior did. The same groups of boys would then go onto to Universities around the world and belong to certain societies that were all apart of this group, supposedly promoting Global Unity and continuing with the bonds of brotherhood. Girls…women, too." He nodded with bright eyes trying to explain, "They also had their own sororities and boarding schools and such. I went to Yale and joined the secret society there. Junior would have to had I not run out of money to send him." He shook his head looking down regrettably.

"_Skull and Bones_." McGee voiced out loud, looking directly at Senior whose head whipped up. "You're a Bonesmen."

"What?" Gibbs asked confused.

"The secret society you belonged to at Yale…was it _Skull and Bones_?" McGee asked Tony's father again.

"Yes, though we are never speak of it, son. It's a code that we live by." Anthony answered with surprise in his eyes.

"Well you better start talking about it now given they share responsibility for these two in their condition." Gibbs looked at the man sternly with a head nod towards Tony and Ziva, "Now is not the time to be holding back what you know."

"Gibbs, I'm telling you. I know nothing about this side of belonging to _The Council_. Honestly. I'm telling the truth. It's only ever been an Elite Club of the world for me that has a lot of perks and nothing dangerous. Nothing like this and certainly, never heard of any Genetics Programs." He shook his head horrified and holding his hands up slightly in defense, "It's mostly been about connections to people in high places for me. A free stay in a palace here, a ride home on a private jet there. Belonging to this group opens a lot of doors, Gibbs. That's all I've ever known about it. My membership was passed down from my father and his father and so on, going all the way back to Italy."

"The Bonesmen, members of the _Skull and Bones_, Boss," McGee turned to Gibbs to explain, "Have gone on to become very prominent people in our government. The founder of the CIA for example, was a Bonesmen and several past Presidents, Secretaries of Defense and State, The Council on Foreign Relations, Major Investment Firms like Morgan Stanley…they have their hands in everything."

"Of course they do." Senior added as if that were the point, "This is part of the idea of the group. To place prominent members who all work together into the major roles of the world's governments, financial insitutions, etc so that they can work _together _as a one world government over all. That was the whole idea of the group. I'm not just a Bonesmen, McGee. I'm also a member of the _Templar Knights_ as well as a _Freemason_. All of these groups fit under _The Council_ and each serves a purpose in furthering humanity. There are thousands of members worldwide." He shrugged, "Honestly, I like most of the people who are apart of these groups use them mostly for the connections and perks. We leave the big decision making up to those at the very top. The one's calling the shots."

"And who are they? The ones at the top?" Gibbs asked feeling his skin tingle with a sudden chill to realize how vast this group really was. His own father, Jackson, was a _Freemason, _and he would be too, had he and his father not been fighting in those years when he was asked to join. It was something passed from father to son and in those days, he wanted nothing to do with his father or traditions. He knew a lot of _Freemasons_, his father's friends and none of them were vicious or evil, which is what he'd come to think of all members of _The Council_ as being. The idea that some were good and other evils had his heart pumping wildly.

"No one but those at the very top really know who actually sits in those Twelve Seats that form the actual Council; but those positions are passed down in bloodlines, just as my membership and Juniors." Anthony tried to explain and felt shaken to not know more.

"There are twelve seats on _The Council?"_ Gibbs asked feeling like they were getting somewhere finally. "So it is not just the name of the group, but also a body of governing people?"

"Yes," Anthony nodded, "It is like a pyramid, Gibbs. There are those on the top who control it all and then it breaks up more and more the futher you go down with each part having a purpose and a job. The twelve seats that form _The Council_ represent the 12 major areas in the world."

"What are they?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"North America, South America, Australia and the Oceania, North Africa, South Africa, Asia, Eastern Europe, Western Europe, Northern Europe, Southern Europe, The Middle East, Eastern Asia. This is what it had been for years though there was a major shake up of sorts these past few years and the borders of those seats changed significantly with people fighting over the seats. I do not know the details beyond that." Anthony shrugged.

"I do." Vance volunteered with a sigh, "The reasons for the shifts in seats is still _Classified_ and I cannot discuss it here, but the new boundaries fit the new world. The old lines were drawn just after WWII. It needed an update. There is no longer a Southern Europe and North Africa, they have merged and become one. As have Eastern Europe and Western Asia. Russia reclaimed its empire even if those countries aren't aware of it with the union of those two regions. And Eastern Asia was split into India and China. Which makes it a council of thirteen now, instead of twelve. No more deadlocked votes."

"How do you know this?" Gibbs asked him with steely eyes, angry that Vance held back so much information for the last several months when he knew what was really going on.

"I have my sources, Gibbs. I do not wish to discuss them here." Vance looked intently back at him, "If you will remember, I told you that I wanted to speak with you further about the topic and we never had the chance to." There morning had been interrupted several times and then ultimately, ending in catastrophe with Tony and Ziva being shot.

"And this is all part of the _Illuminati_? What some people call _The New World Order?_" McGee asked quickly sitting forward in his seat, with hands pointed together at the fingertips trying to hold back his eagerness to get real answers to these conspiracy theories that had circulated for year.

"The _Illuminati_ is merely a part of _The Council, _son. It has several names and different groups as I said. It is constantly evolving as the needs of the world change." Anthony shook his head feeling frustrated that this could some how involve what had happened to both Ziva and Tony. "I don't understand what they would want with Ziva's genetics. I know that her father was Eli David and the _David_ name carries a serious amount of clout within the group, especially in the Middle Eastern Division of _The Council_ given his Directorship of Mossad but…as far as I know, they do not hold the actual seat as the _Head of the Middle Eastern Division_. That belongs to another family, one with far more power in the world."

"The Rothschilds." Vance answered flatly and all eyes and heads whipped to him.

"Yes, that's right." Anthony looked at him curiously, "How did you know?"

"As I said, I have my source." Vance answered refusing to give more details and saw McGee's mouth hanging open in astonishment as well as Gibbs clenched jaw.

"But what does that have to do with my beautiful soon to be daughter-in-law?" Anthony asked quietly looking over at Ziva's sleeping form.

"She _is_ a Rothschild, Anthony." Gibbs answered the man cooly, "Ziva's mother's maiden name…was Rothschild."

"Ziva…is a Rothschild?" Anthony's eyes widened considerably and he clutched at his heart, sitting back in his chair with face paling. "My son is marrying a Rothschild." He looked over at them unblinking. "The amount of wealth they hold is-"

"Unimaginable. Yeah. We know." Gibbs answered feeling the hairs standing up on the back of his neck and anger tinging his voice. He knew how the man before him felt about wealth and luxury. The unmistable twinkle in his eye at finding out his son was marrying into that money was hard to miss. "That wealth won't do you much good, though A.D., if they succeed in killing Ziva and your son."

"Gibbs," Anthony looked shocked and offended at the accusation with shoulders falling. "I-"

"Save it. I don't want to hear it right now. I'm more concerned with what this new information means for Ziva." Gibbs eyes shifted with a hard stare towards Vance, "Was she to inherit this seat for the Middle East on _The Council?_ Is that why they want her dead?"

"Yes." Vance answered with a sharp head nod, "She was to inherit not only her father's position in controlling Mossad, but also her rightful place as the heir to the seat on _The Council_ as the _Head of the Middle East Division. _And that is what they really want. Whoever controls that seat, controls everything else in their division. The only way to inherit that seat, when there is a legitimate heir to the proverbial throne is the same way it works in old Monarchies."

"They have to kill her." Gibbs realized what he meant and Vance nodded. "She can't just reject the position?"

"No." Vance shook his head, "Not and have the Old Guard and way of doing things accept it. As the oldest legitimate child of both the Davids and Rothschilds in a planned genetic pairing, Ziva was to inherit the seat. It is what she was raised for even if she did not know that herself. As long as she is alive, no one else can stake claim. The group is divided in several ways over the issue, with those who are fighting to protect Ziva and those who want her dead to take the seat away from the family for good."

"Did you know about this?" Gibbs turned his gaze to Schmeil, the man who knew Ziva and her family the longest.

"I knew about the Rothschild's holding the seat on _The Council_ but for as long as I've known the family, there was always someone who worked for them actually holding the seat and it was passed down in their family generations as the Liaison to the family. This allowed them to lead their normal lives. I had not become aware that this would change with Ziva after Eli's death." Schmeil shook his own head with widening eyes of disbelief at the new information to hear why they wanted Ziva dead.

"I can tell you why." Vance answered bringing their attention back to him, "Eli David had that Rothschild Liaison to _The Council_ killed years after Rivka's death and took their place himself supposedly until Ziva, the rightful heir, came of age. He brought together the two positions not only as a Rothschild, holding a seat on _The Council_ but also as a David, holding the throne of Mossad as well. With the two combined, he held unprecedented power within _The Council _over his jurisidiction of the Middle East."

"Why would he kill the family liaison to _The Council_?" McGee asked quietly finding it difficult to swallow once more.

"Eli had told the other members on _The Council_ that he'd been given information they were the one who had Rivka killed and that Ziva's life was in danger as well. What he really wanted was to eradicate the family still loyal to his now deceased wife and her interests. The Liaison family had been instructed by Rivka to protect Ziva at all costs after she left with the children, even from Eli if necessary. Of course, this didn't fit into Eli's plans for Ziva with the _Hashshashini Project_. The Liaison was trying to stop him from his planned breaking and torture of her. So he had them killed, assumed control and at once, had unlimited control within his region. He was to turn the seat on _The Council_ and the power over to Ziva when she turned twenty-seven."

"But he sent Ziva to that camp in Somalia on a suicide mission just before she turned twenty-seven?" McGee asked confused about the timing.

"Exactly." Vance nodded at him, "At the time, Eli wasn't sure if he could trust Ziva's loyalty to him anymore so once again, sending her away just before her twenty-seventh birthday served two purposes for him. If she were loyal to Gibbs and us, and she was killed on this mission in the process, Eli would maintain his place in her seat with no futher recognized heirs. It gave him time to groom Liat." His eyes flashed to Malachi, reminding the man of why Eli really pulled Liat up to take Ziva's place. "If Ziva's conditioning had worked, then Eli would have complete control over her under his breaking. She would have done whatever he ordered her to do. Thus, maintaining the power behind the seat on_ The Council_ even if Ziva were sitting in it."

"She would have been his puppet, with him really pulling the strings." Gibbs added quietly in understanding now.

Vance nodded, "And when we rescued her, we broke that plan. His new plan in his fury at us and at Ziva, was to kill her and have Liat step into the role as the last full sibling and heir in the bloodline. The only one _The Council_ would accept as a child from both bloodlines."

"He was going to kill Ziva?" McGee asked breathless and watched as many other faces paled considerably. To hear of the man planning to kill his own child; but then again, he shouldn't be. Eli had ordered Ari's death, his own son and then gave Ziva orders for a suicide mission.

Vance nodded softly again, "But when he came back to D.C. to discuss the Amersterdam mission, and saw Ziva again…he realized how wrong he'd been. That his sins against her and her mother were too great. His quest to remain in power had cost him too dearly and so he began to work towards finding a way to free Ziva of her obligations to _The Council_ and finding ways to appease them."

"By donating her _genetic material_." Gibbs answered, remembering what Cruz had said about working with Eli on offering that to this group of people as a way to get Ziva off the list. Cruz had indictated that it was in an effort to free Ziva from going back into the Elite Assassins program, but given what Vance had just told them, it was for much more and the other way around. _The Council_ never wanted her on the List to be trained under the _Hashshashini Project_ in the first place, Eli did. They wanted her to maintain her seat and the bloodline. Cruz wasn't exactly being truthful with them, which was no surprise. If he had married Ziva and had children with her, his children would become the heirs to that seat on _The Council._ A considerable power boost for himself, to have his wife as a Head member in the group he worked in.

"Yes," Vance agreed with Gibbs, "Ziva's bloodline was perfected over years and years of genetic breeding. The Rothschild's and the Davids were merely two genetic lines leading back to the original… _House of David."_

"The Grail Bloodline," McGee gasped to hear Vance actually saying his conspiracy theory outloud. "The original bloodline of Jesus Christ. Both Mary and Joseph were direct descendents of Bathsheba and King David." He added realizing why this was important now to this group, though the others seemed confused still.

"But what does that mean?" Anthony asked feeling his own mouth going dry to hear such names and things thrown out there as he stare at his son and the woman he loved unconscious in the bed before him.

"If Eli was a direct descendent of the _House of David, _a line that produced Christ's mother Mary…and Rivka, was a direct descendent of _thee_ Rothschild family, which came from the Stewarts and Sinclairs in France…" McGee answered quietly revealing what he'd learned in his most recent research.

"And who are they?" Gibbs asked shifting uncomfortably.

"They are to be the direct descendents of Jesus Christ, Boss." McGee swallowed hard, "Some believe that Christ really was married to Mary Magdelene and that before his death, she was pregnant with his child. A daughter, who is believed by some, to be the _real_ Holy Grail of Christ. His real flesh and blood. His bloodline. And that these two families carried forth that bloodline." He gulped again, "So by combining both the direct descendents from the _House of David_ in Ziva…" He paused unable to explain further.

"What McGee?" Gibbs asked impatiently at what this all meant to the people who wanted Ziva and her _genetic material._

"They purified her bloodline, Boss. The Grail Bloodline." McGee answered in a near whisper staring at Ziva asleep on the bed.

"But why? And what do they want with her children?" Gibbs asked feeling his heart start to pound.

"They are likely searching for the _new Messiah_, Jethro." Ducky offered with passion in his voice, feeling a knot in the pit of his stomach as well, "Given what they believe about Ziva's bloodline. In the _Bible_, it is said that the new Messiah would be a direct descendent from the _House of David_. And specificially, in the _Book of Malachi_," He shifted his gaze over to Malachi standing across from him, " It is said that the return of _Elijah_ would immediately proceed the coming of the new Messiah." He paused, "If they believe that Ziva's father is that very _Elijah_… then they are likely expecting her to be the mother of this coming savior. The one who will defeat the evil of the world to stop the end of times from coming."

"Jews believe that the new Messiah will be human of flesh and bone. Not God or the son of God, but human…The Messiah that everyone in traditional Judaism is waiting for." Malachi added quietly with an ashen look on his face.

"Yes, and even Islamic faith predicts the new Messiah will return to defeat the false Messiah, or the one known as the Anti-Christ in Christianity." Ducky continued, "And usher in the era of freedom and peace. Bring peace to the Holy Lands."

"And you believe all of this?" Gibbs asked with astonishment to see the look on Ducky's face as well as McGee's.

"It does not matter what _we_ believe or do not believe, Jethro! What matters is that _they_ believe! And what that means for Ziva and any future children." Ducky countered passionately shaking his head.

Gibbs knew that Ducky had a point. It didn't matter what they all believed in terms of religion and history and the possibility that Ziva carried some sort of genetic material that came from Christ himself. None of that mattered. What did, was these people who were after her believed it, and they needed to find a way to protect her given this information.

"The Signet Ring you gave Tony." Ducky spoke up remembering the ring from Christmas and putting pieces together in his head of how this all fit together. The ring that Tony had been disappointed he'd never received when he was twenty-one knowing that it had been a family tradition to pass it from father to son and he'd never received it until this last year. "Where did it come from?" He asked Anthony knowing there had to be a connection.

"It was passed down as well. From father to son going all the way back to my great grandfathers in Italy. The first ring holder was a Count, the very first one to wear the Family ring. He was Italian Nobility. A Templar Knight." Anthony smiled sadly with a deep sigh and then shook his head, "Most of our family money had come from this line; that is, until I lost it. One too many gambles in Monte Carlo."

"The DiNozzos were Italian Nobility?" McGee asked him with wide-eyes, never thinking for a moment that Tony could possibly ever be such a thing.

"Not the DiNozzos, son." Anthony shook his head, "The DiNunzio's, yes." He gave them all a small smile, "Our name was changed when the family first immigrated to the United States. The original family name, is actually DiNunzio."

"Are you aware of the origins of that name?" Schmeil asked Senior with slightly widening eyes.

"It means 'messenger." Anthony nodded softly, "Comes from the Italian word, _annuniziata_, which means _annunciation_. It comes from the New Testament in the Bible, when the archangel Gabriel told Mary of the imminent birth of Jesus. Since the early 1200s, there has even been a festival in Florence celebrating the _Annuniziata_ at the end of March, to recognize the arrival of spring and celebrate when the angel Gabriel told Mary to expect the birth of Christ in nine months time. Isabella and I took Junior there when he was nine months old. It was an interesting sight to behold. Men in colorful tights throwing flags into the air as a show of manliness." He voice became slow and soft as he spoke realizing what he was saying and the way everyone was staring at him with wide eyes, pale faces and some mouths hanging slightly ajar, given this information combined with what else they'd just learned.

"So…let me get this straight." McGee swallowed hard speaking slowly and softly as he looked at Tony and Ziva in the bed, "You and Tony are Italian Nobility descendants, of a Templar Knight…of which, you both are still to this day?"

"Well yes, though Junior never went through the actual ceremony to official become one of the Knights Templar, he still is given my involvement and his bloodline." Anthony nodded softly.

"And throughout history, these Templar Knights have supposedly been in charge of guarding the _Holy Grail_…which, could actually mean the bloodline of Christ," McGee swallowed repeatedly, "And your real last name comes from the moment when the angel Gabriel told Mary of the impending birth of Christ…" He paused again as Anthony nodded, and then his eyes slowly moved back to Ziva and Tony, "So Tony is a Templar Knight, who is charged with protecting the _Holy Grail_…and Ziva is a supposed carrier of the bloodline of Christ, the _Holy Grail_..." He swallowed hard again with eyes slowly moving towards Gibbs, "Too much of a coincidence here, Boss?" His eyes looked back to Tony and Ziva lying in the bed. That Tony had nearly died in his quest to protect Ziva already, and neither of them knowing their true origins and backgrounds, had found each other. "Remember what Ezra said about the conversation he'd overheard with Eli? About adding the Italian Heritage to his bloodline with Ziva's children? You think he knew about Tony's heritage, Boss?" He looked back at Gibbs.

"I'm sure he did, McGee." Gibbs nodded softly knowing that Eli had done a dossier on everyone involved in Ziva's life. Tony wouldn't be an exception.

"I'm sorry for the interruption," The doctor and two nurses quickly entered the room, surprised to see it so full of people and even more surprised to find Ziva in Tony's bed with him. "We need to re-adjust Ziva's medication." He nodded towards the nurse to go ahead.

The woman quickly set to work on Ziva's pain pump and IV's.

"I don't understand how this could have happened but there was a mix up at the lab with her first set of bloodwork." The doctor shook his head looking concerned. "She never should have had this medication."

"A mix up? How is that possible Dr. Angelo?" Malachi was immediately on the defensive, "That is a near impossibility given our security procedures."

"I understand your concerns, Director. I am concerned as well. When I ran Ziva's bloodwork again, there was a startling difference from when we ran it just before surgery. Someone switched the results out. Had we been given the proper results the first time," Dr. Angelo shook his head, "She never should have been allowed this medication. I need to run her blood again to make sure everything is all right."

"Why would someone switch Ziva's blood test?" Gibbs asked quickly with heart starting to pound seeing how concerned the doctor and nurses were with the mix up and that whatever medication they were now giving Ziva was in some way harming her.

"The better question is what were they trying to hide from us?" Ducky asked, as he knew there were few reasons people did such things in the medical field.

"According to the last _real_ blood test results, Ziva is pregnant." Dr. Angelo informed them quietly and saw the immediate shock on all of their faces, "She should never have been allowed any narcotics for pain. To do so puts the child in grave danger."

"Ziva's pregnant…" McGee gasped in astonishment.

"How far along?" Gibbs asked with immediate concern at what Ziva had just been through and already fearing for her child.

"Given the levels of the HCG hormones in her blood presently, I can only guess…" Dr. Angelo flipped through his chart on Ziva and then looked back at Gibbs, "She would have conceived sometime at the end of March or beginning of April…unless of course, she's having twins. Then she may not be as far along. Two babies means higher levels. I won't be able to tell exactly until I do an ultrasound. But given the fact she's been on narcotics and the state of distress her body is already in from the gunshot wounds…she may still miscarry if she hasn't already." He looked at them all sadly and then to Ziva's still form, "Given her medical history from the damage done during her torture, her cervix and uterus were already in a fragile state making her a High Risk Pregnancy. The odds are not in her favor right now to carry this pregnancy to term." He saw the immediate looks of sadness on their faces, "I'm sorry. I will do everything I can but… I need to speak to Ziva right now, alone… about what she wants to do. Did she ever mention to any of you that she knew of being pregnant?" He asked wondering if even Ziva knew or if this would be a surprise to her.

"No. She hasn't said anything to us." Gibbs shook his head, hoping that Ziva hadn't known and kept it from them so they wouldn't try to stop her from going after Bodnar.

"She likely does not know then. Given what her body has gone through the last several months, she would likely not notice the change from pregnancy given all that it had already endured." The doctor sighed. "I'm sorry but this is urgent, I need to check the fetus. I am going to have to ask you all to please step out."

"I'm staying." Gibbs said firmly not about to let Ziva out of his sight for one second, trusting no one in this building even further now upon hearing that someone was trying to hide Ziva's pregnancy from them, putting the baby in danger. "And you too." He looked at Ducky, wanting a medical professional he trusted in the room with them.

Ducky nodded in agreement as the rest began to shuffle out.

"Stay right outside the door." Gibbs instructed McGee and E.J. not wanting to lose them either. "Vance keep an eye on them and those two." He nodded at Schmeil and Anthony as well. "Ziva wants them moved to her house immediately," he looked at Malachi, "She said it was the only place she knew to be safe."

"I'll get on it right now." Malachi nodded in understanding still absorbing the shock of the news and hearing how someone had tried to hide it. He quickly set to work on his phone as they all stepped out of the room.

"We need to move her to her own bed for this." Dr. Angelo nodded at Ziva as another nurse moved inot the room with an ultrasound machine.

"I'll wake her." Gibbs announced taking a deep breath and forging ahead. "Ziver," He ran his hand down her head softly, whispering into her ear and trying to wake her without scaring her. "Ziva…" he tried again and this time got a response. Her eyelids slowly began to flutter and she turned to look at him.

"Is is Tony?" She asked immediately concerned, quickly turning back to look at the man beside her knowing that Gibbs promised to wake her should something change.

"No, he's fine. We need you to move back into your own bed for while. The doctor needs to run some tests." Gibbs answered her quietly nodding in the direction of the doctor on the other side of the bed who was smiling softly down at her.

"Okay," She nodded in agreement and lifted her arm so that Gibbs could help her out. "Hello Ducky." She smiled softly through sleepy eyes seeing that he had arrived and earned a smile in return. "It is good to see you."

"Likewise My Dear." Ducky smiled softly.

"Where is everyone else?" She asked when Gibbs had the railing down and was swooping her into his arms. The room was noticeably empty in comparison to when she'd gone to sleep.

"They are just waiting outside." Gibbs answered her walking slowly back to her bed with Ziva in his arms. "Malachi is making arrangments to move you and Tony to your house as soon as possible." He informed her before she asked seeing the way she looked back at Tony.

"Thank you." Ziva answered as he settled her down once more on her bed, "What are these tests you need to perform?" She asked the doctor as he approached with a nurse wheeling the machine over.

"Ziva," The doctor began gently, "Were you aware that you are pregnant?"

Ziva simply stare at the man as though he had two heads and silence filled the room except for the soft whooshing and beeps coming from Tony's Life Support machines.

"Ziver…" Gibbs prompted her, worried when he hadn't even seen her blink as she stare at the man before her. "Did you know you were pregnant?" Given the look on her face presently, he gathered she did not.

"No," She answered in barely above a whisper trying to process what he'd said. "Am I…still?" She asked quietly wondering if her current condition had changed that feeling both fear and excitement clashing wildly together inside her at the same time. Trying not to get her hopes up at the idea of being pregnant with Tony's child and also realizing it may not last given her already compromised body and then the current situation they were facing.

"That's what we need to look at." The doctor gave her a small smile. "I need to run an ultrasound and do another blood panel. Someone switched your blood test out hiding the fact you were pregnant, Ziva." He sobered honestly, "You never should have been given any narcotics for pain. I'm not sure what this will do to the pregnancy but given you weren't on them long and you are early in your pregnancy, I believe it should be fine. I'm honestly more concerned about the stress your body is under and what effect that will have on the pregnancy."

The fear in Ziva's eyes was clear in an instant and Gibbs immediately took hold of her hand. His own heart clenched when she squeezed back tightly in fear, needing to hold onto him without expressing her fear verbally.

"Do you have any idea of when you may have conceived?" The doctor asked as he began setting up for the ultrasound.

"No." Ziva shook her head, honestly not knowing the answer. Since she and Tony had finally gotten together physically, there were too many times they could have possibly conceived a child to count and her system had been irregular since she was shot.

"Well your blood test results indicate sometime near the end of March or beginning of April is my best guess." Dr. Angelo smiled at her softly, "The ultrasound should tell us more."

Ziva's mind was instantly flashing back to that weekend. The first time she and Tony were ever together physically. They hadn't left the bed for nearly three days unable to get enough of each other. The idea they'd created a child during that time brought instant tears to Ziva's eyes that she tried desperately to hold back but failed.

Another realization hit her in that moment, _why_ she was so emotional of late and had trouble holding back her tears. She'd assumed it was because she'd hit her emotional threshold with so many things happening all at once, but being pregnant certainly explained the over emotional tears that came instantly reaction she'd been having as well as her ability to fall asleep near instantly these days and being so tired.

Ducky and Gibbs stay on either side of her, each near her head as the nurse draped a privacy sheet and the doctor sat down to perform the ultrasound.

"Angelo is an interesting last name for a Jewish doctor." Ducky spoke trying to break the tension in the room, concentrating instead on the younger man before him. "I met a doctor years ago at a conference whose last name was also Angelo, though he was from Palermo, Italy."

"My mother was Jewish, from Israel and this is where I was born." The good doctor smiled softly as he prepared the wand for the procedure, "My father was Italian. From Palermo, actually. Perhaps, this doctor friend of yours is a relative of mine. I have many Italian cousins." He looked from Ducky back to Ziva with a more serious face, "Okay, Ziva. Here we go." He gave a soft nod to her and then began.

It didn't take long for the small dark oblonged shape to appear on the screen and the white peanut shapped thing in the middle was easily identifiable to them all. "Well, you are definitely pregnant." The doctor spoke with eyes never leaving the screen as he moved the wand around and changed angles.

Ziva's eyes were once again filled with tears that this was actually happening and terrified, it wouldn't last. Everything she ever wanted was just within her grasp and had already begun to be violently torn away from her. First a sister in Liat and her being taken; then nearly losing Tony and now a baby.

They all remained quiet as the doctor examined her and the fetus and determined its size, gestational growth and viability. His features became more grave the longer his test went on and Gibbs knew whatever he was going to tell her, wouldn't be good.

"I need to switch to a higher level of ultrasound. I need to get a better picture." Dr. Angelo informed them without looking up and quickly toggled his keyboard switch bringing up a much more clear image of the fetus and the inside of Ziva's uterus. The head, body, arms and legs were immediately visible and the tears finally slipped down Ziva's cheeks in endless streams when the picture on the screen show the bottom of one tiny foot that already had visible toes. He zoomed in on the baby's heart and switched screens again, "I'm checking the blood flow." He informed them again without looking up, and they watched the red and blue colored exchange on the screen. He flicked another button and the sounds of a loud and fast whooshing filled the air. "The baby's heartbeat." He announced and this time gave her a small smile before quickly looking away.

Ziva simply stare at the screen in front of her with endless tears and then turned her head to the side to look at Tony's still form in the bed across the room. The whooshing sounds coming from his ventilator and then back to the rapid sound of their baby's heart beating had her internally swallowing a sob. He should be here for this. He should be doing this with her. "This is not how this was supposed to happen." She whispered with eyes flickering over to Gibbs and crying.

"I know." Gibbs heart melted for her and leaned in, holding her close and kissing her head. He knew how heartbreaking this was for her to be without Tony.

"Ziva," the doctor finished looking at her seriously, "I'm going to be completely honest with you. This does not look good. Given the area of your uterus where the baby has attached itself and the blood flow from your previous damage…" He swallowed hard speaking quietly, "Given the strain your body is already under with your old and new injuries, I do not expect the fetus to survive much longer. There is a great chance that you will likely miscarriage in the coming days from the stress. I'm honestly surprised, you haven't already. I'm sorry." He lay a comforting hand on her knee with apologetic eyes, "If you were already past your first trimester the odds would be much better. But you are barely 9 weeks as it is." He sighed as Ziva continued to simply stare at him with endless silent tears and he turned the monitor off so she couldn't see the image of the baby anymore. "I know this is a lot to process, but you have options. We can wait and see what happens with the pregnancy… though I expect if you go this route, you'll miscarry naturally in a few days, maybe a week or two. Or," He took a deep breath, "We can go ahead and end it now. Save you from having to deal with a miscarriage on top of everything else."

Ziva could barely breathe at the options he was giving her. To wait for the pregnancy to end itself, or to end it now with an abortion. He hadn't given her any options where the baby could possibly survive. "You…" She began and her voice cracked, "Are saying there is no chance that this baby will survive?"

"Ziva," Dr. Angelo sighed again, moving in closer and looking at her with deep dark eyes, "The physician side of me, must inform you of the odds. This is not realistically a viable pregnancy at this point. Your body has been through too much to support this pregnancy much further. As your physician, I must tell you that to make an informed decision…but," He gave her a small tiny smile, "Miracles do happen. I've seen them already in you. You have survived things you should not have time and time again. You are a miracle, Ziva…and this baby, could be another. If you wish to wait and see what happens, take it one day at a time. Think about your options. We can do that too."

"Tony isn't even awake…" She gasped quietly through tears and tried to wipe them away with her one good hand. She would have to make this decision without him. "I do not know what to do right now." She shook her head looking dazed at the man before her.

"Okay," Dr. Angelo nodded softly, "Just think about it and we'll go from there. I'll come back and check on you later. The nurses are going to take some more of your blood to do another panel." He informed her and Ziva moved her arm for them to gain access to draw blood.

When they were finished Ziva finally spoke again seeing the doctor and nurses heading towards the door, "I would like a minute…alone. If that is okay?" She asked quietly looking at Gibbs with pleading eyes for understanding. This was all too much to process and she needed a moment to clear her head.

"We'll wait right outside." Gibbs answered her softly leaning in to kiss her head, "I love you. You aren't alone in this, Ziva. I know Tony isn't awake yet…but you aren't alone. Whatever you need. We're here." He offered her, hoping to have his words sink in seeing her retreating already inside herself. He kissed her head once again in a linger kiss that caused another flush of tears from her eyes and then again when Ducky did the same.

Ziva watched them go and turned on her side to stare at Tony in the bed across the room. She had no idea what to do now.

Gibbs closed the door behind them when they were all standing in the hallway with anxious faces of the others to see what happened.

"How is she? Did she know?" McGee asked immediately concerned for Ziva and wondering if she knew she was even pregnant.

"She didn't know." Gibbs answered sadly, "And she's…overwhelmed."

"How far along?" E.J. asked concerned for the baby as well.

"Just over two months." Dr. Angelo answered her question with a sobering and sad smile. "She is thinking over her options now."

"Options?" McGee asked immediately alarmed. "What does that mean, Dr. Angelo?"

"It means that this baby is in a rather precarious spot and with Ziva's injuries both in the past and now, the odds are not in her favor to carry this pregnancy to term. If by some miracle," He paused shaking his head with a hopeful smile, "the baby does hang on…then it will be a true miracle, I guess and should arrive around Christmas, near the end of December given the gestiational age. And please, there is no need to be so formal, call me Gabriel." He smiled softly at their astonished faces and then excused himself, "I will be back later to check on them both. Shalom."

He pushed through the group gathered who remained silent with wide eyes watching him go, no one speaking or even dare breathing for a full minute after he already disappeared around the corner.

"You know…_angelo_ means '_the angel_' in Italian," Ducky finally spoke with eyes quietly looking towards Gibbs and swallowing hard finding his own mouth dry for once with heart pounding, having not felt this way since he'd had his heart attack. "Oh Dear…" He added quietly.


	12. Chapter 12

"The doctor who just informed Ziva… she may be having Tony's baby… on Christmas, is in fact, named _Gabriel…the angel_." McGee spoke quietly and slowly while processing what he was saying out loud.

"What do you think about coincidences now, Gibbs?" Vance looked at Gibbs pointedly with raised eyebrows and a slight head tilt. He had tried to warn the man not to go down this road or he wouldn't like what he found. None of this could ever end well for Ziva and in the end, if they took her child, she would rather be dead.

"I think…it doesn't matter what _I think_ about it." Gibbs answered quietly feeling his own heart drop and roll picking up speed at one too many ironies in this situation, "What matters is what _they_ are going to think about it. And how much more danger this puts Ziva into if they believe there is some value to her child they can use for a gain." He paused, "Someone already tried to hide this baby from her and our knowledge, knowingly putting it into harms way given the medication Ziva was on without the knowledge of being pregnant. Someone already wants this baby gone."

"Someone who wants her bloodline to end." E.J. added quietly thinking along the same lines as Gibbs seeing where he was going with this.

"And what about Liat then…and our child?" Malachi asked with terror in his heart, "She has the same bloodline as Ziva. What about her? She is also with child!"

"Liat is pregnant?" Anthony asked with wide-eyes not having known this information before during his last visit. "And you're the father? What happened to her fiancé? Asa?"

"It is a long story, Mr. DiNozzo. But yes, Liat is pregnant and the child is mine." Malachi answered with pounding heart, "Your Officer Cruz," He looked directly at Gibbs, "Said that this group would want my first born child…this baby, will be my first born. And Liat's…this baby is both of ours. And Ziva's…" He shook his head rubbing his fingers over his temple trying to absorb what this could mean, "If they believe that these children stand in their way to that seat on _The Council_ as the living heirs from the _House of David_, then, they're all in grave danger now. If Bodnar is really after that seat, he won't let Liat go, even if Ziva turns herself over to him and he kills her. Liat and our child will still carry on the bloodline, they would be next in line after Ziva and her child as the next heirs. He will kill them too, if this is what he's really after." His heart began pumping wildly in his chest at not seeing a way out of this now.

"But remember what Cruz said," McGee offered a small bit of hope, "He told Ziva that as long as _The Council_ still needed their bloodline, they wouldn't allow Bodnar to hurt her. They would step in. She hasn't given over any of her eggs yet and neither has Liat. So they would still need their _genetic material_ so to speak, being they are the ones who _want_ this bloodline to continue. They will fight Bodnar to keep it."

"But he also said, McGee, that once _The Council_ had the genetic material from Ziva, or Liat they would likely kill them both or let Bodnar do it." Malachi answered throwing his arms around wildly, losing control at the idea of Liat being killed.

"So, Ziva's being pregnant…may have just bought them both time." Ducky countered analyzing the situation. "If _The Council_ want Ziva's bloodline and child so badly in looking for their Messiah, they wouldn't risk losing this child to Bodnar. Ultimately, they want that baby. And likely Liat's too, as a spare heir of the Davidic bloodline, as it were." He looked at Malachi trying to offer hope, "So if this knowledge is put forth to _The Council, _it may buy both of them time from further harm."

"It buys us time to come up with a better plan as well. If they really want Ziva's child." McGee nodded quietly, agreeing with Ducky's logic.

"That's a lot of 'ifs' hinged on this pregnancy," Gibbs countered them all quietly, "Which the doctor just explained is most likely not going to survive the next few days or weeks. If Ziva loses this baby…"

"We go right back to where we started." E.J. finished quietly.

"And Bodnar kills Ziva and likely Liat too… takes Liat's baby and possibly her eggs instead to barter his position with _The Council_ as Cruz suggested, they only care about the bloodline continuing." McGee continued quietly swallowing hard and watched Malachi go completely ashen at the thought. "Boss, now what do we do?" He looked helplessly to Gibbs for answers.

Gibbs sighed heavily not knowing what to do and seeing all eyes on him for answers, "First thing we're going to do is get them the hell out of here." He nodded towards the closed hospital room door where Tony and Ziva were both recovering. "It's not safe here for either of them." He turned his attention to Vance, "And then we're going to sit down somewhere secure and discuss this source of yours and what we're going to do about this situation. We need to come up with a plan, and quickly. Right now they are too many steps ahead of us."

"Boss, if what Anthony said is true about there being thousands and thousands of members of _The Council_… how are we ever going to stop them from going after Ziva and the baby?" McGee asked feeling real fear for the first time in an enemy that seemed too large to ever conquer.

"We don't have to stop them all, McGee." Gibbs answered quietly, "We just have to find one of them at the top…change their minds, if they're the ones making the decisions."

"And there in lies the problem, Gibbs." Vance answered him crossing his arms over his chest, "With the new changes taking place within _The Council_ and its own internal war going on with divided sides, of the Old and New Guards, no one gets to those at the top. Hell," he scoffed, "most don't even know who those people are anymore!"

"Then we'd better starting figuring that out, Leon." Gibbs answered with determination, having his protective Papa Bear nature going into overdrive now.

"I may have an idea of where to start." Anthony raised a finger stepping forward, his own mind racing with the news of Ziva's pregnancy and also feeling protective now of not only his son and Ziva but for his unborn grandchild and the realization he was about to become a grandfather. "When I was on that flight with Mayfield to the Royce Global Conference," He reminded them of the case not long ago where he was a murder suspect for being on that same flight, "I heard Mayfield discussing with Iverson the changing events happening within _The Council_… with everything up in the air at the time and no real leadership, everyone was scrambling to take avantage of the situation…in this case, Mayfield selling the lost bomb for profit. He mentioned something with kind of a arrogant smirk, Mayfield, and then chuckled at his turn in fortune thanks to _The Phoenix." _

"The Phoenix?" Gibbs repeated with narrowing eyebrows, as that wasn't much to go on. "And who is he supposed to be?"

"Not _he_, Gibbs." Anthony shook his head with raised eyebrows, "_She_. Mayfield said some day he'd like to thank _her_ in person _for 'taking down the Old Salts.' _ At the time, I had no idea what that meant but given what Director Vance just said here, perhaps he knows more." He looked pointedly at Vance and all eyes shifted to him.

"Are you sure they said _The Phoenix_?" Vance asked shifting uncomfortably and saw Malachi's eyes flash with his, given their positions as Diretors, they'd both heard this name before.

"I'm positive." Anthony nodded, folding his own arms over his chest and staring at the man given his reaction.

"What do you know about_ The Phoenix_, Leon?" Gibbs asked quietly, seeing from his reaction the name registered something inside Vance that made him nervous.

"Nothing that can be discussed here, Gibbs." Vance shook his head.

"There are rumors about _The Phoenix_. Most, do not know if she really exists. She is a myth now, a legend amongst the agencies." Malachi offered not willing to be so quiet with Liat and his child's lives at stake. He was caring less and less for protocals and caught Vance's hard stare.

"Who is she?" McGee asked quietly with wide eyes seeing the look in Malachi's face as well as Vance. To hear of someone the Intelligence Agencies of the world describe as a _myth and legend_ amongst those giants, made them all take a step back at what they could be up against if this one person had something to do with the fall of the mighty Council.

"Supposedly, a former American Spy," Malachi continued, "Who went through such an intense training program to become one of the Supreme Elite of Assassins in the world…it made _Operation Frankenstein _and _The Hashshashini Project_ look like Nursery School in comparison."

All of their eyes widened knowing how intense both of those projects had been and couldn't imagine anything worse, and to such a degree it would make those programs only seem like a small child's Nursery School.

"Why do they call her _The Phoenix?" _McGee gulped knowing the folklore behind the majestic bird called many things by many cultures throughout history.

"They say, it is because every time they would break her down, she would rise again from her own ashes much stronger." Malachi explained quietly as though telling a dangerous secret. "The stronger she became, the more determined they were to possess her and the more elusive she became."

"Enough! We are not discussing this here." Vance cut off any further information. "I will share what I know when we are back at David's. But not here." He promised with an intent look in his eyes towards Gibbs and then Malachi. "Not here."

Malachi's phone began to ring and he answered it quickly speaking in Hebrew and then rapidly snapped it closed. "My team says they are ready to move them."

"That was incredibly fast." E.J. noted clearly impressed at the efficiency of his people.

"I used my own personal security to get this done quickly." Malachi answered softly, "Asa is helping me. I trust no one else now but these individuals. We should start preparing them now, Agent Gibbs. Transport will be here soon."

"No one says anything to Ziva about this. Go it?" Gibbs ordered with hand on the door handle as they were about to enter. "She has enough to deal with right now without adding any of this to it." He added realizing that she wasn't even aware of anything they'd discovered about _The Council_ or her and Tony's involvement and what Anthony and Vance revealed. She was completely in the dark and he would like her to stay that way presently given her situation.

Gibbs knocked twice and waited until he heard Ziva respond, when he didn't hear anything, he quietly opened the door to see she'd fallen asleep, lying on her side facing Tony. He lifted his finger to his lips as he turned around, indicating for everyone else to be quiet as they shuffled inside and then dropped a light kiss to her head. He had no idea how he was going to help her in this, but was certain he wouldn't leave her side until they figured it out together.

* * *

"I feel like we're having a secret meeting." McGee whispered as he took a seat in the immense library section of Eli David's former office in Ziva's home. They'd transferred both Ziva and Tony from the hospital earlier and now both were settled in the same bed upstairs having slept for the last couple of hours while the others ate dinner and now gathered to speak of their earlier discussion. They'd been waiting for Malachi to arrive.

"We are having a secret meeting, My Dear Boy." Ducky spoke quietly as well watching as Malachi closed the tall heavy wooden doors behind him.

"I think Ziva knows we're up to something." McGee voiced his concerns, "Did you see the way she was looking at each of us as we settled she and Tony in their room? I've seen her do this before. She was trying to figure out what we were keeping from her."

"Is everyone here now?" Gibbs asked with a deep sigh taking a seat on the leather sofa beside Ducky and McGee, wanting to face Vance who sat in the chair beside them. He looked around at all of the faces of those present. McGee, Ducky, Vance, Malachi, Asa, E.J., Anthony, and…someone was missing. "Where's Schmeil?" He asked realizing who was not present.

"Oh no," McGee stood rapidly shaking his head remembering where Schmeil had gone after he finished his dinner, "Ziva!" He immediately looked down to Gibbs, "She knows he's the one to get information out of! He can't resist those big doe eyes of hers and the way she needles him to get what she wants. We have to stop her! It's how she found out about Tony kissing her and telling her he loved her when he thought she died! The poor man caved near instantly when she gave him a look."

"Too late, McGee." Schmeil announced softly from the doorway catching all of their attention. The door pushed open even further revealing Ziva standing beside him in her new pajamas, pulling her IV pole along with her for nurishment and support. "I already caved." Schmeil spoke again looking down softly and shuffling forward a step with Ziva holding onto his arm for support.

"How much did you tell her?" McGee asked rushing to their side to help Ziva.

"All of it." Schmeil sighed deeply, "I cannot keep anything from her like this. Not anymore. Not when she looks at me that way." He shook his head knowing it was true. Having believed she died their last trip to Israel, he swore to God he would never refuse her anything again if she asked him so sweetly and to this day, he could not say no.

"Why did you want to keep this from me?" Ziva asked trying not to sound angry seeing them all congregated together in a secret meeting discussing her life. "This is my life."

"Yes, it is. But you need to rest." Gibbs tried to reason with her taking her arm for support and guiding her down to the soft leather recliner at the other end of his sofa. "You're still supposed to be in a hospital, Ziver. This stuff can wait for you. We've got this. You need to rest."

"I cannot rest!" Ziva bit back sharply and then looked away with tears stinging her eyes. Upset that she'd snapped at Gibbs, and upset at everything else that wasn't happening like it was supposed to.

Gibbs knelt down in front of her, taking her hand in his and trying to get her to look back at him, "Hey," he called out softly and when she still wouldn't look at him, gently turned her face towards his. He knew she was trying to hold back her tears by not looking at him. "It's okay to be upset. We're all upset too. But we are here for you, okay? You don't have to do this alone. Let us help you figure this out. You just focus on you and Tony right now." He didn't want to mention the baby given what the doctor had told them about the likely possibility that she would lose it. Speaking of it would only bring more tears. So as long as she didn't mention it, they'd all agreed amongst each other not to mention it either.

"I can't. There are too many things…" Ziva began and felt the tears threatening to fall. "I need to find a way to get Liat back and keep Tony safe…all of you safe, at the same time. I cannot put you in danger anymore. He made it very clear by going after Liat and then Tony, that he will use those I love and care for against me until I submit to his wishes."

"Ziva, you are not going at this alone! Do you hear me, David?" Gibbs turned on his authoritative voice to get through to her as fear gripped his heart seeing that determination in her eyes again to go it alone. "We are a Team and together, we will figure this out!" He calmed himself and took a deep breath, "As a wise man once said," He spoke slowly with eyes glancing over to Ducky in acknowledgement, "Firefighers never run into a burning building. They walk…lest their haste create critical errors."

"What?" Ziva asked him with fallen shoulders and tears at not understanding this American Idiom.

"It means, My Dear, that we must be careful…take our time and think this through or we may end up making things worse with a criticial mistake. We walk at this problem, Ziva. We do not run." Ducky clarified his own saying for her to understand, happy to hear that Gibbs had been listening that day and had learned something.

"We do not have time to walk, we must run. Illan has Liat and the baby…" She shook her head crying softly unable to control her emotions now and it seemed the harder she tried to hold them back, the more they insisted on coming out. Thinking of Liat's baby and situation instantly reminding her of her own.

"He won't harm them, Ziva." Gibbs tried to assure her, hoping to reassure himself with the logic. "He needs her for leverage. As long as he does not have you, Liat is safe. This is buying us time and Liat time… if it is true, and _The Council_ wants your bloodlines and your children, they will not allow him to harm her until they get what they want in return as well. We need to figure out how to best go at this situation. Walking. No running. You got that?" He looked at her intently again, holding her dark gaze and using his fatherly tone rather then Boss.

Ziva nodded slightly as to not give too much commitment to this idea and instead, sighed deeply and sat back against the cushions readjusting the heavy stabilizing board surrounding her damaged hand on her lap. "So what now?" She asked wiping the tears from her face and finally looking up to the sea of faces spread out before her taking their seats in her father's den and library.

"We are trying to figure out a way to speak with someone who is at the top of _The Council_. Someone whom we can bring to our side and find a way to protect you from Bodnar and from whatever the Council's intentions are for your child and bloodline." McGee answered her and then went quiet when all eyes flashed to him that he'd mentioned the baby in his nervousness, "Sorry, Ziva." He apologized looking down sadly, feeling miserably that they could not be happy that she was having a baby given the news she was likely going to lose it.

Ziva shifted her feelings about the baby, unable to process them at the moment and chose to ignore what McGee had said, instead, focusing on what she could do. "Do you have an ideas as to whom we could speak with?" She asked not knowing anything of this group or how it worked other then what Schmeil had briefly filled her in on. "I was told that due to the major shifts in power, Schmeil no longer knows for certain who holds what seats on the actual _Council_… other then, there are those trying to kill me presently to get the seat I inherited." She swallowed hard still thinking of how surreal this all felt.

"Ah, yes," McGee nodded with eyes looking quickly back and forth between Ziva and Schmeil, wondering if he hadn't told her everything, "We had discussed briefly someone who goes by _The Phoenix_ as potentially being able to help."

"I never mentioned that part." Schmeil confessed and Ziva's eyes immediately zeroed in on him as to why, "There wasn't anything to really tell you about this person, Ziva. And by this point in the story, you were already getting out of the bed to come discuss this yourself with them. I figured what was the point? You would learn as I would learn from those who knew more." He shrugged and the others couldn't help but smile at the interaction they were witnessing. Schmeil really was putty in Ziva's hands. The man could not deny his _granddaughter_ anything.

"All we know about her thus far is from Malachi, that she's supposedly a legend, a myth that circulates the world intelligence agencies." McGee filled her in, "And according to Mr. DiNozzo," He looked at Tony's father, "He overheard Mayfield on his Royce flight to the US, discussing the fall of the old Council in the past few years and that' he'd have to thank _The Phoenix_ for it and that it was a _she._"

"What do you know about her?" Ziva asked Malachi directly with narrowing eyes having never heard this name before and surprised he knew. She knew he was now given access to privileged information as Director of Mossad, but to hear him say he still only believed this person to be a myth was strange to say the least. He should have known one way or the other.

"Only what McGee just told you, Ziva," Malachi sighed and sat back against the sofa, "And that she was American spy and the program she was put through to become one of the few Supreme Elite Assassins…made the _Operation Frankenstein and Hashshashini Project_ breaking methods seem like Nursery School in comparison."

Ziva stare at him in disbelief, "This does sound like a myth or crazy legend, Malachi." She swallowed hard, "But given my own crazy story and what I have just learned this evening… I am beginning to believe that every far fetched theory is in fact, the truth." She shook her head, "Or at least enough of the truth to some they are willing to live and die for it." She added quietly thinking of those who believed her bloodline to be the carrier of the next Messiah. And idea she found preposterous in theory, but in actuality, there were thousands of people out there who had spent their lives and those of generations past _breeding_ her family members in search of this very thing. She could not ignore their beliefs inspite of her own.

"If she was an American spy, why can we not ask the CIA for access?" Ziva asked looking to Malachi, then Gibbs and Vance as those with the ability to do so. "Even if she was classified as a Black Ops Mission, given the connection with our case and having jurisidication over the investigation into my father's death as the Director of Mossad, surely we could get the SecNav or someone to release something about this person if she does infact exist."

"The CIA will neither confirm nor deny, any involvement with anyone by the code name _Phoenix_, Ziva." Malachi tried to explain, "I've already asked and looked into it. They all looked at me as though I were crazy to believe the rumors and myths surrounding the name."

"That's because she never belonged to the CIA…she was on loan." Vance finally spoke up and shifted in his seat whle everyone turned their' attention to him. He took a deep staggering breath, "I am likely forfeiting my career by discussing it. Only a handful of select people know anything about this. _The Phoenix_ was so deep cover when she did work for The Agency that she spent most of the time off the Grid. Whatever she worked on was usually so _Top Secret_ it was _Eyes Only_ for the Director of the CIA, the Secretary of Defense, the Secretary of State, and the President himself."

"If she was an American spy, but was on loan to the CIA… who did she belong to, Leon?" Gibbs asked quietly not understanding the chain of command.

"_The Council_." Vance answered plainly, "Technically, she belonged to the North American Division as she was born an American. But she was trained in the _E.H.W. Program Division_ of Northern Europe. So her Master, ultimately, was the man who was in charge of that Program and her training. He loaned her from _The Council_ back to The CIA to use when they needed her, but she worked for all the major intelligence agencies on missions at some point. MI:6, ISI, FSB, ASIS, even Mossad." He looked between Ziva and Malachi, stunning them both.

"What is E.H.W?" E.J. was the first to ask the question they all had.

"_Elite Human Weapons Program_." Vance answered quietly with apologetic gaze drifting briefly towards Ziva. "And Director Ben-Gidon was correct. This program made the others seem like Nursery School."

"In what way?" Ziva asked quietly feeling fear pitting in her stomach at the idea.

"Imagine, what you went through, Ziva…only beginning as a child. Starting at around the age of 5 and continuing in such a way that by the time you were 14 years old, you were already a fully functioning highly trained assassin." Vance answered her quietly and the others gulped to hear such a thing. "This particular program began in the 1960s. These children were born and raised to be nothing but the most Elite Human Weapons. Years of genetic breeding to create the perfect super soldiers, it was the Northern European Division had finally mastered it by the Third Generation. A group the same age as you, Ziva. Some slightly older and other slightly younger. _The Phoenix_ is the only surviving member of her group, in that entire class of hundreds of children that began their training with her." He paused watching their eyes widen further.

"She was the perfect weapon to them, nothing more then property they bartered for, trading favors inside _The Council _and agencies. Her entire life was at their command. But she broke the rules; she fell in love with someone she was never allowed to be with. Had a child with him, she was not authorized to have and so they took that child and the one she was pregnant with away from them both." He swallowed hard losing his compsure for a moment seeing the new tears flooding Ziva's eyes and the instant fear.

"And when they broke her again, for breaking those rules they made an amazing discovery inside her genetics…that when those she loved were harmed or hurt, she rose up against those attackers with a furious vengence, coming back even stronger then she had been before. You are not the only one in the world with curious genetics, Ziva." Vance focused his attention on her, "_The Phoenix_ is said to have come from her own powerful bloodlines, dating back to Christ and before even…Whatever they discovered inside her genetics after taking her children away, became so Top Secret she was renamed _The Phoenix_ and a new weapon was born, known as _The Phoenix Protocal. _They had erased her memories of those she loved and was forbidden from having contact with and instead, given an activation sequence to her mind that when given, turned on the weapon they called _The Phoenix_." He went quiet for a long while staring at a spot on the ground thinking.

"Well… what happened?" McGee finally asked being the one to prompt him to finish as they were all on the edge of their seats hearing the story and then seeing the far off look on Vance's normally composed features.

"A man who loved her, refused to give up on having a life with her. He wouldn't stay away and being near his vicinity began to break down the walls they'd built into her mind to block the memories and the power she held. She began to remember." He took a deep breath, "And what happened next…changed the world as we knew it. _The Phoenix_ is now said to be the one holding the power over the Divisions of North America, Northern Europe and Eastern Europe and Russia…having the final say but with people in those seats until the rightful heirs of those Divisions are of age."

"How is that possible? To hold more then one seat?" Malachi asked quietly with mouth hanging open slightly in shock to hear such a dramatic change of events, going from a piece of Council property to now holding more then one seat on that same Council.

"Her children, Director," Vance began to explain, "Are each an heir to those regions given their bloodlines."

"She found a way into each of those bloodlines to gain that power?" McGee asked with wide astonished eyes.

"No, McGee… they found a way into hers. She also supposedly carries the _Grail Bloodline_, related to you in someway I'm sure, Ziva, given she descends from the Stewarts and Sinclairs as well." Vance informed the group gathered, further shocking them with this story. "They wanted her bloodline to mix with theirs, and so they each sought her out to create an heir, unwilling on her part of course. And they did not want her to have anything to do with the children given her station beneath them in life. She did not agree and fought back. The Project they created rose up against them with a vengeance."

"Sounds like Cobb." E.J. added quietly thinking about the similarities.

"Yes and no. Cobb became a serial killer with no purpose other then revenge for what they'd done to him. _The Phoenix_ wasn't out to kill, simply to seek revenge. She had a purpose. She wanted her children back and those who stood in her way, were burned to the ground." Vance continued watching them all shift and swallow hard, "_The Uprising_ began as others like her who were sick of the oppression came to her aid, standing up against what they deemed abuse of authority by those who'd taken the original intent of _The Council_ in a horrific new direction." He paused taking another breath, "By the time they'd called a truce at the end of the Three Years War, thousands of lives had been lost on both sides. An agreement was finally arranged. She would raise her children. They would become the heir of those Divisions and until such time, they were to be left alone. She would hold the power of those Divisions until the children reached a certain age, and someone she trusted in each Division would be the Liaison for her. _The Phoenix, _herself, was now off limits as a weapon from any intelligence agency and _The Council _with no futher children of hers being taken by _The Council_ ever again."

"She sounds exactly like the person we need to speak with." McGee nodded with bright eyes and an enthusiastic head nod, feeling the spark of hope, "Her situation sounds so much like Ziva's, surely she would be willing to help us find a solution."

"What happened to the father of her children? The one she was forbidden to love and broke their rules for? You said they took the children from them both." Ziva asked quietly thinking about what it would be like if she were forbidden from loving Tony and having a child with him. To have him and their' baby taken away.

"Not all love stories have a happy ending." Vance answered softly and Malachi immediately felt his heart lurch, remembering Liat saying the same thing to him as she walked away the last time he saw her.

"What happened?" E.J. asked just as curious as Ziva about this part of the story.

"Given his responsibilities on the World Stage…a compromise was made. She would be able to raise their child to become the heir to his family's seat on _The Council_ and he," Vance answered them quietly, lacing his fingers together somberly as he leaned forward with elbows resting on knees. "Would marry another… and raise the heir to his family's throne in the monarchy as was his duty."

"He was a prince." E.J. gasped softly in realization and immediately began to wonder which prince in the world it could be.

"The prince and the spy." McGee shook his head slowly as it sounded like something out of his next novel.

"You said her two other children were also to become heirs to other Divisions. What about their fathers? I am assuming there was more then one given the three different Divisions and seats to be filled." Malachi asked what became of those men; not like the end result of the first man. The one who ended up sacrificing the woman he loved and their child for his duties on the world stage. It reminded him far too much of his situation with Liat and their child and her reasons for not wanting to even tell him she was pregnant.

"The second was killed in the war to get her children back and as far as I know, she is still married to the third." Vance answered quietly and watched the stunned expressions reappear on their faces. "The third is helping her to raise the children as his own."

"Where is she now?" McGee asked wondering what became of her.

"No one knows, McGee." Vance answered honestly, "She disappeared after the truce was made. Finding her is a near impossibility. There are those in the Old Guard of _The Council, _who still very much want her dead. Want to change things back to the way it used to be, hence, the continued warring for the remaining seats. She has turned into a legend, never existing and that is exactly how she wants to remain. I was tasked with tracking her went she first went rogue and started her justified killing spree across Northern Europe. I was one of many working Counter-Terrorism on this situation for the CIA." He finally admitted how he knew this information, "She's off the grid completely now. No one knows how to reach her."

"I do." A voice came from nowhere again, startling everyone, though it was recognizable now to most. "Shalom Ziva."

"Hello Kevin." Ziva answered back shaking her head softly as she looked around the room. Of course he would have found a way to hack into her father's den given the nature of what he did.

"Sorry to eavesdrop on you, Ziva but I wanted to make sure you were okay and help if I could." Kevin answered from thin air. "I also wanted to congratulate you on getting engaged. Tony is a fun guy. I like him." He paused a moment, "I wish him a speedy recovery."

"Thank you." Ziva answered him softly.

"I'm sorry, but who is this and where is his voice coming from?" Anthony spoke up with bewilderment all over his face to hear the man's voice echoing around the large den.

"Allow me to introduce myself, Mr. DiNozzo. My name is Kahlil but I go by Kevin. I've worked with your son and my sister for the last several years at NCIS. Given my precarious state within _The Council, _I'm very limited in how I can interact with Ziva and help her right now. I hacked Eli's security system to keep an eye on her given the recent turn of events." Kevin answered him quite plainly, "I'm listed as the _World's Number One Cyber Terrorist_ to the average citizen, but really I'm Ziva and Liat's half-brother via the Genetics Program and working for _The Council._"

"He's MC?" Vance looked around at Gibbs, Ziva, McGee and E.J. with clear surprise on his face, having not known this before; his relation to Ziva and Eli.

"I didn't know you had another brother." Schmeil looked at Ziva with surprise in his eyes.

"I didn't know either until recently." Ziva shrugged. "What do you know about _The Phoenix_, Kevin?" She asked getting down to business, not comfortable speaking about her father's contributions to program or why, when she was faced with this problem herself.

"I was part of the same Third Generation she was in, only I was sent into Cyber Division and she went into the Field Division. I had some contact with her over the years while she was operational but dealt mostly with another Third Gen by the name of _Rogue_ who was sometimes her partner in the field and other times her Control Officer. _Rogue_ had some of the same Cyber training that I went through which is how we originally met. _The Phoenix_ was elusive even then. She was hard to get to. A lot of people insulating her. She and _Rogue_ were pretty close, I do know that. Like sisters from the time they were children going through the program together. By the time we were all teenagers, rumor had it that several of the male heirs were fighting over her and that was the catalyst that started the change within _The Council_."

"Have you actually ever seen _The Phoenix_, Kevin?" Ziva asked wanting to know if this person were real or simply a myth, someone else's cover.

"Not in person, but I watched her in action over the video feed during _Operation Sunshine._ Completely badass!" Kevin sounded impressed. "That and she's incredibly beautiful, so watching her kick major ass was all the more intriguing. She's like a deadly Super Hero."

"Kevin." Gibbs immediately chided him as in the old days out of habit, reeling him back in, forgetting to whom he was really speaking with now instead of shy and timid Kevin their Techie Geek.

"Sorry, Agent Gibbs." Kevin apologized immediately also out of habit and stunned the rest of them.

McGee, Asa and Malachi were all the more intrigued now from a guys' point of view over who this woman really was to have men and wars fought over her. She began to sound more like Helen of Troy. The mystery surrounding her was undeniable and feeding their curiosity.

"What was the nature of _Operation Sunshine?" _McGee dared asking the man, remembering why he missed the guy and their conversations over hacking and love of female super heroes.

"She unleashed hell on earth, on the Russian compound fortress where they'd taken her children. It took nearly seven weeks and over 3,000 deaths from both sides before she finally went in herself and succeeded in getting them back." Kevin had a definite air of awe to his voice. "I'll show you the photos and clips from that mission I have."

They were slightly surprised when the large television screen above the fireplace before them came to life with Kevin's mechanations and a grainy black and white photo collage appeared before them. Surveillance snapshots of the same young woman appeared in each of the six photos. She had long blonde wavy hair, dark eyes and a athletic build with visible muscle. In all of the photos but one, she wore dark glasses so her eyes were hidden, looking very serious and definitely mission orientated. The one single photo where they could see her eyes also revealed a soft smile as she was looking back over her shoulder at something or someone while standing on a beach somewhere with her long hair blowing around her, taking away some of the lethalness they saw in the other photos.

"I can't believe she's real." Malachi shook his head in amazement, "After hearing about the myths and legends surrounding this person."

"I assure you, Director Ben-Gidon, _The Phoenix_, is real. She may be a legend now, but never a myth." Kevin answered him and changed the images on the screen to a clip of video feed. "Video feed from inside the compound when she finally broke through." He explained as the images came to life. _The Phoenix_ came exploding into action with other soldiers all in tactical gear beside her taking on what seemed like a small army inside several corridors as the screen split into different views. Hand to hand combat, gun fire, knives, automatic weapons coming out of the walls; it was like watching a video game come to life with the full blown intensity.

"My God, what kind of security was on this place?" McGee marveled shaking his head at what he was seeing before him with the automatic weaponry and the Indiana Jones way the teams and _The Phoenix_ had to maneuver through the booby traps before them. Bodies crashing dead to the ground every few seconds as they blasted their way in.

"Tighter then the NSA, bro." Kevin answered, "I worked for nearly two months non-stop to even get this feed access."

The feed lasted only a couple of minutes and then was gone. What they'd seen was incredibly impressive. _The Phoenix_ had taken down twenty-six heavily armed and large men on her own in the less then three minutes moving at a lightening pace that didn't seem human. She seemed to know what the others were going to do before they did it, constantly giving her the advantage.

"You helped her?" Ziva asked with surprise to hear Kevin had somehow helped this woman to fight back against _The Council_ and get her children back.

"Yeah," Kevin answered quietly, "I'm not a bad guy, Ziva." He spoke slowly realizing she still didn't trust him fully yet, "She was Third Gen, like me. We kind of formed our own family and she needed my help. We tried to stick together, especially after they started hunting us down." He paused, "Besides, _Rogue_ asked given this is my area of expertise and she was hard to say '_no'_ to. She was beautiful and charming in a deadly way as well." They could hear him smile slightly on the other end.

"Was?" Ziva asked hearing him use the past tense and also the affection he held for this person in his voice.

"She's gone now." Kevin sobered quickly and changed the subject, "_The Phoenix_ is unreachable to everyone, save through one person. All questions must be fed up a Chain of Command that if thought worthy enough, are passed onto _The Phoenix._ She wants no part of this life anymore. Given you and Liat are my sisters, and she owes me now after I helped her…she may be willing to hear you out, Ziva, as a favor to me. The only problem is that it takes weeks sometimes months to get a message through to her. When the Guardians protecting her, hear people are asking about her, they tend to make it more impossible to find her. Given she keeps her ear to the ground on matters of _The Council _she likely knows about you already, Ziva, but has the wrong impression. If she thinks you're anything like Eli, and given his involvement in his own Divisions _Human Weapons Program_ with the _Hashshahini Project_ she won't want anything to do with you. She'll be waiting for them to eradicate your line, believing you are part of the Old Guard who still want her dead and to abuse the authority of _The Council_." He paused, "But if we can get her to back you, that's it. You'll be safe. The others will cower down immediately. They're immensely afraid of _The Phoenix_ backlash now. They can talk a good game against her but when actually standing face to face with her, knowing she is her own master now, no one dares make a move against her anymore, fearing the repercussions."

"Well we definitely need her on our side then." E.J. nodded enthusiastically, hearing that once _The Phoenix_ sided with you in _The Council_ the others backed down. It was exactly what they needed.

"We don't have weeks or months to wait for our plea to go up the Chain of Command though," McGee shook his head with a deep sigh feeling slightly defeated looking over at Ziva and thinking of Liat, "We need her help soon."

"I will do what I can to get word to her more quickly. In the meantime, all of you should start asking questions about _The Phoenix._ The more chatter that starts to come across Echelon and by word of mouth, will undoubtedly bring her Guardians walls up and sooner then later, they will intentionally seek out who is asking the questions to confront them about why and silence them. This is not the best way as it will obviously make her keepers angry we're bringing it up so causually, but it will certainly be the quickest." Kevin suggested.

"Like intentionally getting caught gets you inside faster." McGee answered speaking from experience and sliding his gaze over to Ziva thinking about how they got inside Saleem's camp, by getting captured on purpose.

"Yes, if someone asks you why you want to speak with her tell them a, _Sunshine Ally needs a favor." _ Kevin instructed and then paused clearly taking a deep breath of his own, "Bodnar knows you're pregnant Ziva. He also knows that Malachi is the father of Liat's baby. He's made some sort of deal with those on his side with _The Council_ that he's allowed to kill you when he's finished with you, in exchange for handing Liat back over to them. They intend to keep the baby as the heir in your bloodline for their _Genetics Program_, and continue with breaking and training Liat for the Elite Assassins program. Unfortunately, when she killed Kazmi, who had been one of the Elite's, she became all the more desirable to them as a human weapon for her skills. They only saw her maximum potential given further training if she were already this skilled as to bring down an Elite without the extreme training. The good news is that he cannot kill her or the baby which gives you time. The bad news is," He swallowed audibly hard, "They've already begun her breakdown. I was able to secure these images from their file on her."

An image of Liat staked to the ground in much the same fashion that Ziva had been suddenly appeared on the screen causing everyone to gasp softly and their eyes to well with tears. Malachi and Asa both visibly tensed with clenched jaws to see her for the first time since her abduction and in such a vulnerable state. The next image was of her chained to the wall with thick metal shackles around her wrists, clearly upset and anguished by the look on her face and the way she was pulling against her restraints. The dark blood oozing from around the cuffs indicative to the struggle she was putting up.

Rage filled most of the men in the room while anguish filled Ziva. She immediately brokedown into silent tears and felt nauseous at the sight of Liat in the same positions she had been in. It was too much and she turned her face violentely away, closing her eyes. A part of her felt relief to see Liat still alive but mostly she felt devastated for what was happening to her and Ziva's inability to get to her faster.

Thankfully, Kevin pulled the images down quickly and spoke, "I'll be in touch when I know more. I'll try to get word to _The Phoenix_…and I'll try to do the same for Liat."

"Please tell her… that I love her." Ziva finally spoke opening her eyes, "And that I _will_ come for her." She said resolutely that left little doubt in anyone's mind of her intentions to save her sister.

"I will." Kevin responded quietly, "Take care of yourself, Ziva."

"You too, Kevin." Ziva acknowledged him, "Thank you."

"Kevin!" McGee suddenly called out hoping he wasn't gone already.

"Yeah?" Kevin asked still on the other line.

"I have to know...what does MC stand for?" McGee asked having wondered about this for some time.

"Master of Ceremonies." Kevin answered with a clear smile in his voice of pride at his abilities.

McGee nodded with a soft smile that it made sense given what Kevin was capable of in _running the show._ "Tony will be disappointed it doesn't stand for MC Hammer. I think he was quite fond of that theory given your _moves." _

They could hear Kevin chuckle on the other end, "Take care everyone. Ziva." He addressed her again softly and then was gone.

"So we're going to just let him off the hook for everything he's done?" Vance asked them looking around the room slightly astonished at their reactions to Kevin.

"If he's helping to keep them safe right now, Leon. I don't care what he's done in the past. I care about what he's doing now." Gibbs answered calmly, having had a lot of time to think about his reactions to Kevin since that day in the elevator.

"I'm going to start trying to make contact. Get the word out we want to speak with _The Phoenix._" Malachi suddenly jumped up, feeling intensely motivated with pounding heart after seeing the condition Liat was in. His need to find her and fast reaching an all time high.

"Me too." Asa followed behind him, "My father must have connection with this group as well given the nature of the Diamond Business. I will see what he can do."

"I'll call Tobias." Gibbs looked at his group softly, "See if he can't get that ball rolling stateside." He stood walking towards Ziva, "You need to get back to bed and rest. Come on. I will take you." He left no room for her to argue as he held her to stand and then swooped her up into arms. Walking all the way down had already worn her out and so he would carry her back up.

"I'll start calling everyone I can think of with a _The Council_ connection to spread the word we're looking for _The Phoenix." _Anthony stood with determination. "Make Junior proud hopefully, that all this schmoozing over the years his old man has done will come in handy now." He smiled happy that he could actually help here.

"Good thinking, Mr. D. on remembering _The Phoenix.__" _McGee smiled at Anthony that the idea for help had come from him. "If this saves Ziva, I'm sure Tony will be more then proud of you."

* * *

Gibbs didn't say anything as he lay Ziva down in the large bed next to Tony's still form. Simply covered her up with the blankets and kissed her forehead, sitting quietly for a moment on the edge of the bed and looking intently into her eyes. "Rest. Get better. We'll take on the world together...when you're healed." He gave her a small smile and then kissed her forehead again. "I love you." He whispered pulling back, "You're not alone, Ziva."

Ziva felt the tears prickling her eyes as she returned the soft smile and wrapped her one good arm around his neck for a hug, needing one badly herself at the moment as everything seemed to be too much. "Thank you. I love you, too."

* * *

"So tell me the truth, Leon." Gibbs sat down when they were alone in the den once more, "How do you really know about _The Council_."

"I am one of them." Vance answered cooly, sitting back in his seat, "You don't get to be the Director of any US Agency, or Secretary of State or Defense or Navy, or even a sitting President... unless you are a part of _The Council, _Gibbs. Even Jenny Shepard was a member passed down from her father as mine to me. How do you think she was fast tracked to the top so quickly?" He tilted his head to look at Gibbs curiously. "It wasn't founded to be evil. At its heart, it was meant to do good. To keep WWIII from ever happening and to work together to bring peace and advancement to all countries. Some took advantage of the power, and used it for their own gains. It used to be a legacy to be proud of. I hope some day, it will again."

* * *

**AN: There are nearly 30,000 different readers from around the world following this story. There are 25 of you who review on a consistent basis. THANK YOU very very very much to those who take the time to review! I really appreciate it! And to the others out there reading and enjoying, (I THANK YOU TOO!) but if it weren't for these 25 people who have been reviewing, I would have quit writing this story quite some time ago believing no one was interested. So you may wish to thank those people too! For keeping my muse fueled to keep writing, which allows you to keep reading! I hope that by the end at least, I will have heard at least ONE review from everyone who read the story and enjoyed it. That is my goal now. That in the end, you'll have all been pleased you took the ROE journey! -Wild**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it's up later then usual! Today was a LONG traveling day that still isn't over! Many many thanks for all the incredible reviews. Love hearing from you and am incredibly appreciative of all the good feedback you guys are giving about enjoying the story thus far! Thank you!**

* * *

It had been nearly three weeks since Tony and Ziva were shot in the courtyard at Mossad Headquarters. Ziva's injuries were mostly healed, with the exception of her hand which still had limited function, and by some miracle, she hadn't miscarried…yet. No one spoke to her about the baby as she never brought it up. They had noticed, that she was purposefully eating better. Not that she'd eaten badly before, but she drank extra milk, ate more fruit and vegetables and never skipped a meal as she'd been known to when busy in the past. Waves of nausea would hit her from time to time and she would vomit with morning sickness, though thankfully it hadn't been too bad.

Ducky had started her on Prenatal Vitamins right away and neither spoke of the pregnancy, though both were keeping track of just how far along she'd made each and every day. He worked with her doing Physical Therapy for her hand which had rather severe nerve and tendon damage that diminished her capacity to a great degree to use her thumb. In an effort to close the gaping flesh wound on the palm of her hand were the bullet had torn, a skin graft from her thigh, taken around that bullet wound, now closed the wound on her hand but the skin was tight as was the muscle. They were both working diligently to ensure her hand would not atrophy as was the primary concern.

Vance had gone back to D.C. after a few days, deciding it was best if he resumed his duties as Director and used his position and influence there to help locate _The Phoenix. _He'd taken McGee and E.J. back with him, temporarily assigning them to a new team as Gibbs wanted them far away from Israel, and safe for the time being. Keeping them there would only incite Bodnar into believing _Ziva hadn't learned her lesson_ about having help, and only making them further targets. They kept in daily contact with each other not only about the case, but more importantly, or rather especially, how Ziva and Tony were recovering. Gibbs had refused to leave Ziva's side and Vance had granted him the leave to stay with her. Tony had been in a medicated coma for the entire three-week period while remaining on the ventilator and today, they were hoping to wake him and take it off. His lungs had healed enough, that he should be able to breath on his own with a constant supply of oxygen until he was fully healed.

Anthony and Schmeil also remained at the house with them, not wanting to leave Tony and Ziva's sides and provided a great deal of light hearted entertainment during the meals, combined with Ducky and Ezra, all about the same age, and entertained Ziva and Gibbs with their stories. Kevin had only sent one other message to say that he'd made contact with someone in the week prior that he hoped would be able to get a message through to the Phoenix handlers that would cut down on the Chain of Command time.

Malachi and Asa were working together to figure out who was responsible for the shooting and weed out the moles and thus, far had no luck. Whoever had been responsible covered their tracks well, or had a great deal of help. It was likely the latter they'd decided and began to investigate everyone while also spreading the word they were in search of _The Phoenix._ Most had laughed in their faces that they believed the myth and would have better luck finding a unicorn.

* * *

"Big day." Gibbs finally spoke after breakfast when he and Ziva were alone together. He'd been waiting for this chance to speak with her seeing the many thoughts racing through her quiet gaze.

"Yes." Ziva nodded quietly taking the last sip of her orange juice. She took a deep breath and carefully set her glass down. They were waking Tony today and she was also having her first follow up ultrasound since learning she was pregnant. Today marked her 12th week of pregnancy. If everything looked okay, she had made it to her second trimester, which moved her further away from the chances of miscarry, but all the more grave if she did.

"Are you going to tell him today?" Gibbs asked quietly shifting his coffee cup around in a circle on the table. He was wondering if Ziva was actually going to tell Tony she was pregnant.

"Not today." She shook her head slowly and inhaled deeply sitting back again in her chair, staring absently on the plate of crumbs before her where her breakfast had been. "Ducky said he's bound to be confused when he awakens with how much time has passed and what has happened to him. Telling him now would not be a good idea. Especially since…" Her voice faded thinking about what she was going to say.

"Since what, Ziver?" Gibbs prompted her knowing exactly what she was thinking and felt it was time to get her to speak about it.

"Since I still have a rather great chance of losing this baby." She looked up at him and instantly there were tears welling in her eyes to even mention it out loud. "He will be so excited when I tell him and then crush his dreams in the next moment to tell him we will likely lose it." Ziva shook her head softly, "I can't do that to him right now. Not when he's already going to be so worried about everything else given what happened." She knew Tony was going to be a wreck when he could verbalize his worst fears of her nearly getting shot to death again. He wouldn't be concerned about what happened to him, even though he was much worse off then she. It would be her safety he was concerned for.

"I can understand that." Gibbs acknowledged her fears with a slight head nod, "But why not wait until after Ducky performs the ultrasound… and tells you what is going on before making any decisions about what to tell Tony and when?" He tried to prompt her into thinking more positively, that this may not all end horribly with the baby given she'd made it this far. He could see in her eyes that she had begun to lose hope already that anything would work out in their favor in the end with so much already against them.

Ziva nodded softly agreeing with what he said and motioned to stand. Ducky had already let to prepare the ultrasound in her bedroom and silmutaneously stop Tony's sedation drip as it would take awhile for it to wear off and bring him around.

Their bedroom had been turned into a medical unit of sorts but it allowed her to still remain sleeping by his side every night, pressed against his body so that he could feel her warmth and she could feel his. Ducky swore with a smile that he was certain it was the human contact from Ziva that had sped along Tony's recovery more quickly as his health stats improved greatly whenever she was around. From breaths his lungs would voluntarily take on their own to the steadiness in his heartbeat whenever she would touch him. Somewhere in Tony's subconscious he recognized Ziva was there.

Ziva turned to walk away and paused after a single step, looking back at Gibbs. "Are you coming?" She asked quietly feeling slightly silly at not wanting to do this alone. He'd held her hand during the last ultrasound given her condition, but she was healed now and still, she found herself needing his steady reassurance to hold her hand, afraid of what Ducky may tell her and needed her 'Dad.' "I would like you to be with me during." She explained herself further and saw Gibbs smile slightly, giving a head nod and moving to stand.

Gibbs couldn't help but feel his own heart smile a little at her request to join him. He'd be lying if he didn't admit internally at least, to feeling both equal parts anxious and excited at the prospect of this pregnancy making it to the end. He'd tried not to think about this baby or Ziva and Tony and the family they could have every single night as he lay in bed, alone with his toughts, and every night he would fail to think about what it would be like to have a tiny baby around again. To be a 'Papa' and see smiles and joy once again gracing Ziva's far too serious features these days.

Joining Ziva now for her second ultrasound certainly wasn't something most fathers of pregnant daughters were ever able to be a part of, some would find it awkward, but given his past history and hers', both experiencing too much loss in their lives, they both relished the idea of sharing this together. Gibbs also knew, that Ziva was afraid and should Ducky give her bad news, he needed to be strong as a father should be for his girl, and hold her if she needed to cry.

Ziva reached down and took hold of his hand, walking quietly together towards the staircase and up to where Ducky was expecting her arrival.

Gibbs smiled softly at Ducky when they entered the bedroom and saw that he had everything already prepared and waiting. The smile Ducky gave in return was a quiet appreciation that Ziva had wanted Gibbs there for support, something Ducky thought was a good idea given how much she'd already come to rely upon Gibbs in the past three weeks, even more then she had previously. His role as her father in many ways was solidifying through the survival of yet another trauma and hardship.

Ziva lay down on her side of the bed and took a deep breath, staring at the ceiling trying to calm her racing heart. She flipped down the top of her soft yoga pants and lifted her shirt giving Ducky access to her lower abdomen. Gibbs took his place standing beside her head. He reached down and once again held her hand carefully while Ducky took a seat on the edge of the bed and pulled the ultrasound machine closer.

"Okay, My Dear, we here we go." Ducky tried to give her a reassuring smile, seeing the fear in her eyes and squirted the light green gel across her skin. He began spreading the gel with the tip of the ultrasound wand and as he did, the monitor came to life with quick moving images of what looked like orange pillows. When he slowed and focused on one area, the immediately clear image of a tiny but perfect looking baby appeared and Ducky's smile widened considerably. "Ah, this little one is shy. Look at the hands already curled in front of their face." He pointed out with his finger at the very visible hands on two perfect arms, held before the baby's face. A perfect little body and two perfect little legs with feet were easily seen. Everything about this baby to Ziva, was perfect.

She couldn't stop the smile growing on her face or the tears from falling at the sight. She was already in love with this child no matter how hard she tried to deny it, afraid to lose it. Seeing it now, so perfect and so real was just something she could not ignore.

"Wow." Gibbs gasped quietly with a smile, looking at the baby on the screen. He'd never seen anything like this in his' life as they hadn't this kind of high tech 3D imaging for ultrasounds when Shannon was pregnant with Kelly. This was the first time he was ever seeing what a real 12 Week fetus looked like and it was stunning.

Ducky was performing the measurements while Ziva and Gibbs watched in wonder and every now and then he would explain what they were seeing or what he was doing. When he switched to the blood flow Doppler imaging his smile fell and his face turned more serious.

"The blood flow to this part of your uterus is still very concerning, Ziva." He spoke honestly showing her with his finger on the screen what he meant, "See how the this area doesn't have the same exchange of colors as the areas around it?" He asked her quietly, "This area is mostly scar tissue from your injuries and as your baby grows and uterus expands, I'm concerned that this portion of the uterus will fail to enlarge with it. It may cause such a complication as Placenta Abruption." He knew she had to have taken some serious abuse to incur these kinds of deep tissue injuries with such scarring.

"What's that, Duck?" Gibbs asked seeing the look in Ziva's eyes and feeling her hand grip his more tightly in unspoken fear to hear him say there was still a very big problem looming ahead of them, even if the baby appeared to be doing well.

"Placenta Abruption is when the placenta supporting the baby begins to tear away from the inside of the uterus and if that happens," Ducky paused lower his voice even further and shifting his gaze between both Ziva and Gibbs, "The baby will no longer be receiving the proper blood and oxygen exchange and you could both bleed out internally."

"The baby could die?" Ziva asked quietly to see if she was understanding correctly fighting through the fog in her brain.

"You could both die, Ziva." Ducky corrected her quietly taking hold of her hand in silent support. "The baby is growing and healthy right now. But as the pregnancy progresses, the situation will become more dire for you both. We have to keep a close eye on this. You are an extremely High Risk Pregnancy at this point given the severity of the injury to that portion of your uterus. It is honestly a miracle to me as a medical professional that you've been able to carry this far given your condition."

"So what are we supposed to do, Duck?" Gibbs asked taking charge of what they could do, rather then what they couldn't. He needed to know if there were something more they could do to ensure the safety of both Ziva and the baby.

"I'm going to have to insist we start doing regular, weekly ultrasounds to monitor the state of her uterus so that we may be able to see the trouble coming before it actually starts." Ducky began his instructions, "And absolutely no heavy lifting on your part, Ziva. No sparring or intense jostling of your body of any kind." He saw the look on her face of absolutely stun and knew this was shocking to her to be so limited once again, "By doing so, you may inadvertently cause your own Placental Abruption and the risk is too great." He waited until she nodded in consent to go on, "My Dear, we will do everything we can to bring this baby to full term or as close as we can get." He added with a small smile, "I have faith in miracles. And you, and this baby, I believe are just that." He nodded softly remembering what had happened already to have brought them this far, "Let me take some photos. You should mark the occasion to have made it this far." He tried to give her something positive to look forward to and grabbed stills of the images from the screen. "Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" He moved his wand away for a moment and looked back at Ziva with a smile.

Ziva was momentarily stunned and then shook her head softly, "I…would rather wait. For Tony." Her eyes flashed over to the man lying on the other side of the massive bed who was slowly coming back to life but still a long way from healed. "I do not want to find out before him. We should find this out together." Her eyes welled with tears once more watching Ducky print the small images.

"A good surprise." Ducky nodded with a smile and shut the machine down, handing her the photos. For now, the sex of the baby would be his secret and already felt a special connection with the little one, to be the only one knowing this secret.

* * *

It was a long day spent keeping a quiet vigil over Tony, with Ziva mostly silent. They'd managed to get her to say a few words every now and then but it was clear she wasn't in the mood for talking. Her mind was on too many other things. The absolute joy most expectant mothers should be feeling at this stage in their pregnancy was forbidden in this case, knowing a large dagger was hanging over her head that could fall and take away all her and Tony's baby dreams at any time. Six more months, when every day was precious and fragile was a long time yet to go. The odds seemed insurmountably, especially given their situation with Bodnar and The Council all wanting a piece of her. She tried to focus her attention away from the situation with them and the baby as much as she could, and focus on Tony but in the quiet hours leading up to his awakening, she had nothing but time to think.

Ziva was lying beside Tony in the bed, holding onto his hand when she felt the first tiny movements of his fingers against her own. "Tony…" She sat up slowly to look down at him, still holding his hand and looked at his eyelids starting to dance upon hearing her voice.

"Keep calling to him, My Dear." Ducky smiled, "He hears you." He encouraged her lightly with a wave of his hand and head nod. The other were gathering around now as well, leaving their chairs and sofas in her room's own sitting room where they were watching a movie to see Tony starting to come back to life.

"Tony…it's okay. I'm here." Ziva spoke quietly with nerves eating at her to finally see his eyes open for the first time in nearly a month. "I'm here. It's okay." She encouraged him and felt his hand squeeze her fingers much more tightly, not wanting to let go as he fought his way towards conciousness.

"He's bound to be very confused when he comes to." Ducky instructed the group around him of Schmeil, Gibbs, Anthony and Ziva. "Just reassure him that he's okay. Do not flood him with any information as he has no idea how much time as passed."

"Tony," Ziva tried again reaching forward this time to gently brush her hand down his face and when her fingers and palm rested against his cheek, his eyes finally fluttered fully open and remained that way. "Hi." She greeted him softly with a raging smile and tears in her eyes to actually see him looking back at her.

Tony's breathing and heart rate immediately began to race and he reached up instantly with his hand to hold onto her wrist tightly with the hand on his face, tears instantly flooding his eyes and tried to speak.

"No, shhh!" Ziva tried to quiet him calmly, "You can't speak, Tony. There is a tube in your throat for breathing. You are okay. You are okay." She tried to reassure him and Tony only cried more, clinging now with both hands to her wrist and then trying to touch her face. "It's okay. You're okay." Ziva cried trying to smile at him seeing the absolute fear in his eyes. She'd never seen Tony look this terrified before in all her life and the more she looked at him and spoke the more upset he became. "Don't cry. It's okay. You're okay, Tony." She tried again to sooth him, stroking the side of his face.

"I think he's crying over you, Ziver." Gibbs spoke quietly standing right beside them and seeing Tony's face and the look in his eyes as he stare at Ziva. He'd seen this look in Tony's eyes before over Ziva after they thought she died. "He's worried about you." The way Tony was clinging to her with both hands, was obvious he was afraid to let her go.

Ziva hadn't thought of that but it made sense and she tried again, "Tony, I'm okay. I'm really here. You are okay." She tried to soothe him and he only began to cry more in confusion with eyes finally landing on Gibbs and then Ducky, to see his father and Schmeil and then back to Ziva and he cried even more, shaking his head and trying to speak.

"Anthony, you cannot speak. I'm sorry but there is a tube in your throat for a ventilator helping you to breathe. We cannot remove it until we are certain you are stable." Ducky tried to explain and watched as Tony began clawing at the oxygen tube under his nose, trying to rip it away. Ziva tried to stop him and Tony only seemed to grow more agitated and afraid.

"Duck, what's happening?" Gibbs asked quietly having never seen Tony like this, so upset and seemingly somewhere else even if he was seeing them.

"He's likely experiencing what they call ICU Psychosis. It's not uncommon for someone who has been in a coma for quite sometime. This entire time he's been under, Anthony has likely been having very vivid dreams of intermixing realities and nightmares. Given what happened just prior to his last moments of conciousness, coupled with Ziva's previous death and injuries, he's likely very confused about what is reality and what is a dream he had." Ducky tried to explain sighing deeply as they helped Ziva pull Tony's hands down to his sides, "It will take some time for him to come around and realize he is awake and this is real."

"Tony, I am okay. You are not dreaming. I am real." Ziva tried to assure him.

"The last time he saw you, My Dear, you were bleeding and hurt and looked very different. He had no idea the time has passed so I believe he thinks you are a dream presently. That you are not real and that is only frightening him more, to think you are just a dream. Perhaps, you should step out for a little while until we can calm him?" Ducky suggested sadly seeing Tony fighting to try and speak and continuously clawing at the tubes on his face and at his neck while staring at Ziva.

Ziva nodded in defeat and tried to move away from Tony, which only agitated him further and he grabbed her wrist tightly, squeezing painfully hard not wanting to let her go.

"Tony!" Gibbs immediately stepped forward using his commanding voice at seeing him hurt Ziva even if it wasn't intentional and got Tony to stop for a moment on instinct hearing the tone

"We may need to restrain him for a time period." Ducky suggested as Gibbs tried to peel Tony's fingers away from Ziva's wrist. His hold so tight her hand was turning red from stop of blood flow.

"No," Ziva shook her head with tears raining down her cheeks to see Tony in such distress looking at her with near terror in his eyes, holding onto her with a death grip. "I will calm him, please, just give us time."

"I'm not leaving you alone in here with him. Not like this and not in your condition." Gibbs adamantly refused to leave his spot.

Ziva sighed and leaned in closer to Tony, trying another approach to get him to let go. "Tony, I'm here. This is real and you are not dreaming. This is real. I am real." She repeated leaning in and speaking quietly and then kissed his lips, letting it linger until she felt his grip lesson. "I'm real. You are not dreaming. I am okay." She whispered again and kissed him once more, stroking the side of his face softly and then slid down next to his body again, "I am real, Tony. You are okay. I am okay." She continued to speak and then lay her head on his chest, draping her arm over him and palming his heart with her hand. Tony continued to relax as she melded her body with his and he slowly draped his arm over her, pulling her into him and recognizing this feel, the warmth, the way her body felt against his and listened to her voice.

Ziva started singing softly and Tony listened carefully, the tension leaving his body a little more every minute until his hand gripping her was soft and gentle now and his breathing was slow and even. The slowing and steady heart monitor indicating he was calming down. She continued to sing until he drifted back asleep again, still holding her to his chest and when they were sure he was out again, they finally spoke.

"This will likely happen a few more times at least every time he awakens. We need to make sure and keep the lights on during the evening or the darkness will only scare and confuse him further." Ducky tried to explain. "Perhaps, My Dear, it would be best if he did not see you first upon waking if this is what he is afraid of most. Losing you. I think it would be better if the first face he sees, is you, Jethro. He depends on you for guidance and to calm him. He will need this now, at least until you can get through to him that he is alive and this is not a dream." He looked between the two, "I'm so sorry, Ziva." Ducky knew how badly this would hurt Ziva to be kept away from him and knowing that it was her that upset Tony so. It was not her fault, or his, but given the circumstances it only seemed to agitate Tony more and they couldn't take the chance of Tony accidentally hurting her.

"It's fine, Ducky. I understand." Ziva answered him quietly slowly pulling herself out of Tony's arms and away from his chest. It crushed her inside to know she was the cause of his pain and the terror she saw for the first time in his eyes at believing she had died. The horror and fear of his nightmares and memories over the past three weeks must have been excruciating for him and she felt terrible for his having to live through such hell. If Gibbs could find a way through to him and calm him, she was more then glad to step aside, even if it hurt to be away from him.

"Ziver," Gibbs helped her to stand and tried to walk out with her, knowing she was more upset then she was letting on by what had happened.

"I'm fine, Gibbs." Ziva responded quickly, too quickly. "Really." She took a breath trying to stop her sobs, "Please, just stay with him… I am fine." She repeated and walked away, leaving the men in her life alone and staring after her, unable to do anything more to help.

Ziva found herself walking quickly down the hallway, not knowing where she was going and ended up in Ari's room. It was already dark outside except for the moonlight coming in through the veranda glass doors. Ziva sat on the edge of his bed, putting her head in her hands she finally let loose and began to cry over Tony, over the baby, over not being able to do anything more to help her sister and feeling as though nothing would ever be right again. Body wracking sobs took over as her grief had finally poured out that had been building since she'd first learned that Liat was taken and held back for so long, mounting inside her and waiting for the moment of release. Her body was shaking as she cried and eventually she slid off the side of the bed and curled into her pulled up knees, burying her face into her folded arms and cocooning herself around the baby inside her.

Ziva had finally cried herself out after nearly ten minutes of sobbing quietly into her arms and lifted her head, sniffing and trying to wipe the stinging tear tracks from her face as she looked out at the beautiful ocean and the moonlit path leading over the watery horizon. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end when she had calmed enough for her senses to return and realized she was not alone in the large dark room. Her heart began to pound as she slowly turned her head towards the far darkened corner of her brother's small library.

The same heart, all but stopped when the reading lamp beside Ari's armchair suddenly flicked on. A tall, dark and handsome stranger wearing an elegant business suit, now sat staring at her on the floor from his seat in Ari's chair. Ziva's heart was pounding so loudly she could hear the blood rushing in her ears in fear at who he was and why he was there? How he could have possibly gotten in past her elaborate security and knew exactly where she would be in the house? This was not a room she ventured into frequently and hadn't even realized she would be in this place until fifteen minutes ago. Had he entered the room while she was so upset and crying? Or was he waiting there for her? So many questions flew through her mind in the span of seconds as they silently stare each other down. She was trying and failing to calm her rapidly rising and falling chest in fear at how best to protect herself should he attack her or what her options were if he'd had a gun or another weapon. She was in the middle of contemplating these things when he suddenly spoke, startling her from her thoughts.

"What do you want with _The Phoenix?_" He asked coolly with a definite American accent, his dark eyes never leaving hers.

"How did you get in here?" She asked with voice thick from crying and wondering again how the man got past her security and all the way upstair to a room she was almost never in, but just happened to be in this moment.

"It doesn't matter how I got in." He answered with the same measured stare and tone, "What do you want with _The Phoenix_?" He asked again.

"I need her help." Ziva decided to answer honestly, seeing his persistence with the question and taking the opportunity to size him and stall if need be while figuring out what to do. She literally had her back to the wall, so to speak with the bed directly behind her and she was still curled mostly into a ball sitting on the floor in front of it. The man was looking down at her from his position in the chair and given how tall he seemed even sitting, she guessed he had to be at least 6'5''. His muscular build was very much that of well-trained soldier, Navy SEAL or other Special Forces, given his posture and the way he set his jaw when looking at her. He wasn't wearing tactical gear, but rather a light charcoal grey suit of high quality and again, she had to wonder, how he was able to get past her guards in the dark, looking like this and wearing expensive leather shoes that were certainly not for sneeking around. He looked more like he was attending a business conference then breaking into a maximum-security fortress home of the former Director of Mossad. The fact that he was devastatingly handsome was also hard to ignore. His naturally tan skin, physical build with the muscles, dark hair and eyes suggested somewhere in his bloodline he was Polynesian but also light enough in color and his tall height suggesting he was something else too. She could tell by the way he was looking at her, that he was sizing her up as well.

"Why?" He asked after a moment.

"I heard from a friend that she could help me with _The Council._" She answered him trying to slow her heart and recognizing that his posture was not hostile, in fact quite opposite. He sat in the armchair with his arms laying on the chairs arms and palms flat against the smooth leather, purposefully showing her that he had no weapons in his hands.

"I just learned that I was the heir to the Middle Eastern Divisions seat…and that I carry a unique bloodline. _The Council_ have made a deal with the madman who killed my father, that he can have me to kill after they get my _genetic material_ for further breeding purposes in their _Genetics Program_…I am pregnant…and now they want my child." She put it all out there, deciding she had nothing to lose with this man as if he were there to kill her, he likely already knew all of this information.

"This man has already taken my sister who is also pregnant…he has made a deal with those on _The Council_ for her as well. They plan to take her child and then put her through the Elite Assassins Program." Ziva added swallowing hard and blinking back her tears in fear, "I have tried to stop him and them and each time, either I am shot and nearly killed or those I love… I no longer know what to do or who to trust. My half-brother Kevin…Kahlil was a _Sunshine Ally_." She added remembering Kevin telling her that was important and she should tell whomever came asking, "He was a Third Gen who helped _The Phoenix_ to get her children back on that mission. We were hoping she would help us in turn. Help me to save our sister and keep our children from harm. We were all projects to _The Council._ We had no choice."

"And how," He spoke slowly cocking his head slightly to one side still studying Ziva, "Do you think _The Phoenix_ can help you in this situation? What do you want her to do?"

"I don't know." Ziva answered honestly crying again, "I am desperate for help. I do not know how to save my sister from this madmen or these people who want to steal her child and mine. I do not know how to stop them from trying to kill me in order to take this seat on _The Council._ Those who are willing to help me get shot at or abducted, trying to force me to go at this alone but I can't. Not and live through it." She finally admitted outloud, crying, "Not by myself and not pregnant. I need someone who knows what they are doing. Someone who can help me. I only just learned about _The Council_ and how my entire life was orchestrated as one of their projects. I do not want the same future for my child. I was told that she could possibly help me stop _The Council_ from trying to have me killed and take my child and to save my sister from a similar fate. We just want to be left alone."

"Why should she help you, Ms. David?" He asked with intent dark eyes glaring into her own, "Your father did very bad things to people in the name of the greater good."

"I am not my father!" Ziva immediately fired back with raging tears, afraid she would lose any help because of the sins of her father. "I am not my father." She repeated with a small sob, "He had my own mother killed…my sister taken away at birth and donated as a project! He had me…his own child, tortured and raped to turn me into a killing machine… I am not my father!" She repeated through another cry.

"You had Orders to kill your own brother, Ari. And you killed him." The mysterious man answered, as if proving she was like her father, "You killed your own brother."

"Only because I had to! My brother had turned into a monster! He was going to kill another innocent person! It was the only choice I could make!" Ziva cried, "I loved my brother!"

The man simply stare at her for a long while watching her cry and then stood, towering over her on the floor, revealing for the first time his true formidable stature and build. He walked slowly towards her and Ziva inhaled a sharp breath, frozen not knowing what he was going to do and preparing for the attack. Instead, he extended his hand to her to help her off the floor.

She hesitated only a moment before accepting and let him help pull her up.

"I will pass along the message." He finally spoke staring directly into her eyes only a foot away now. "Stay in this room. Do not attempt to follow me or have anyone else or you will forfeit any potential further help with _The Council_. Is that clear?" He ordered her quietly.

"Yes." Ziva answered softly with tears still raining down her cheeks and trying and failing to sniffle back her runny nose.

The dark and handsome stranger acknowledged her with a small head nod and reached into his suit pocket, pulling out a handkerchief and handing it over to her without a word.

"Thank you." Ziva spoke softly, astonished at the gesture. "How will I know if she gets the message?" She braved asking the man as he strode across the room.

"Someone will contact you within two weeks time." He answered and then spun on his heel and left into the darkness again.

Ziva stood still as stone wrapping her arms protectively around herself at what just happened. Her eyes drifting down to the handkerchief he'd given her and unfolded the delicate material, gasping softly when she saw the emblom embroidered beautifully in gold thread in the corner. _The Phoenix._


	14. Chapter 14

**Two Chapters going up tonight! Sorry it's late but its been a LONG travel day for me around the world and back again! Thank you for your patience!**

* * *

"I'm going to disconnect him from the ventilator." Ducky announced to Gibbs and Anthony more then two hours after Tony had fallen back to sleep. "His breathing is steady now on its own." He reached over to careful detach the actual ventilator tube from the one sewn into Tony's neck. Tony' first breath into the tube made a deep hissing noise as the air passed through the protective valve. Ducky smiled, pleased when they watched quietly for several minutes as Tony continued to breathe regularly on his own. "Very good indeed."

"Jethro," Schmeil announced quietly coming back into the bedroom having set off to find Ziva some time ago. "I have found Ziva in Ari's room, but she is refusing to leave. She said she had a visitor." He looked slightly shaken. "She wouldn't explain any further."

Gibbs immediately stood with heart picking up in speed, "What do you mean she had a visitor?" He asked quickly.

"She said that someone came to visit her, andthat he is now gone." Schmeil was just as baffled and afraid for Ziva having seen her reaction and adamant refusal to leave the space. "She asked that you come to her."

"What about him?" Gibbs asked quickly over to Ducky knowing that he was supposed to be there when Tony woke to calm him.

"He should sleep a few more hours at least, Jethro, given what his body has gone through and the sedation medication wearing off. Go, be with Ziva. We will stay with Anthony." He nodded with a soft smile towards the door and indicated that he, Tony's father and Schmeil would stay with him.

Gibbs hurried quickly out of the room and down the long corridor towards Ari's room. When he entered it was mostly dark except for the small lamp on in the corner and the moonlight coming in from the windows. Ziva sat on the floor beside the bed with legs curled up against her, simply staring at the chair across the room and twirling a white piece of cloth absentmindedly in her hands.

"Ziver?" He asked quietly approaching cautiously as not to scare her seeing the far off look in her eyes. "Are you okay? Schmeil said someone was here."

"I'm fine." She answered as he slid down against the bed to sit on the floor beside her. "I do not know how he got in or knew where I would be… but I had a visitor." Ziva responded still in disbelief and staring at the chair where he sat, pondering the possibilities as well as what this meant.

"Who?" Gibbs asked quietly with heart pounding now to know someone was able to get through her immense security measures and so close they were in the same room without detection.

Ziva didn't respond verbally, only passed over the delicate handkerchief. Gibbs saw the emblom of the golden phoenix immediately. "So someone in the Chain of Command was here?" He asked swallowing hard and finger the delicate stitching. "Did they threaten you in anyway?" He asked already concerned as it were for her safety.

"No," She shook her head softly, "He only wanted to know what I wanted with _The Phoenix_ and how I expected her exactly to help me."

"What did you tell him?" Gibbs asked unsure himself what to ask of this person who he still wasn't sure was real or simply a cover for something else.

"That I did not know exactly how she could help me, only that I have been told she may be able to help with _The Council, _getting Liat back and helping us to protect our children from whatever they mean to do with them." She began to cry again, wiping quietly at her new falling tears.

"What did he say?" Gibbs asked wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into his side. Ziva lay her head on his shoulder and was happy to take comfort in his embrace.

"Not much actually. Said that we would hear something in the next two weeks and told me not to leave this room or have him followed in anyway or I would forfeit any further help with _The Council_." She answered sniffling slightly, "So I am staying put as instructed."

"How long ago was this, Ziver?" Gibbs asked wondering how long she had been sitting in this room.

"Three hours ago now, I think." She looked at the clock on the wall.

"How long are you supposed to stay in this room?" Gibbs asked with narrowing eyebrows.

"I don't know." She shook her head, "But given that it's already so late and I don't want to take any chances with that order, I am going to sleep in here tonight." Ziva wiped at another fallen tear, "I cannot sleep beside Tony anyway."

"Have you eaten something?" He asked not willing to put up a fight with her logic when she wasn't going to be able to sleep next to Tony anyway. If she wanted to stay in this room and it made her feel better, he wasn't going to argue but he did want to make sure she ate. Ziva shook her head slightly no, "I will get you something. What else do you want me to bring you in here?" He asked knowing she wasn't willing to leave the room.

"Pajamas and toothbrush. That is all." She smiled softly to him and then leaned back against his shoulder, taking comfort in his taking care of her. "Do you think she can really help us?" She asked quietly after a moment of silence, holding the fabric once more in her hands and thumb grazing over the Firebird emblom.

"Given the vastness of this complex situation we find ourselves in… it only seems fitting that someone named for a mythical creature could be the one to help us." Gibbs smiled softly, nudging her a little trying to get her to smile and laugh softly at their situation. "Ducky took Tony off the ventilator. He's breathing well on his own." He offered as a bit of good news. "One less thing for him to fight against when he awakens."

"I've never seen the fear in his eyes like that before." Ziva answered quietly thinking about Tony's reaction when first waking. "He was absolutely terrified." She never thought that possible before when thinking of her dear, sweet, goofy Tony. She'd seen him angry and hurt over the years but never terrified.

"I have." Gibbs spoke quietly wrapping his other arm around her and hugging her where they sat side by side on the floor, knowing she would need more comfort when speaking of this. "When we watched you get shot on LIVE television. He stood in front of the monitor just frozen with that look in his eyes and it remained there until Malachi informed us you had not made it when we landed. Then it was a look… I hope I never seen again." He added quietly thinking about the absolute devastation and hollowness he saw in Tony's eyes after he thought he'd lost her. "Just give him time to work through his demons, Ziver. He will be okay." He lifted her hand to hold and noticed the deep bruising already forming around her wrist from Tony's vice grip in fear of letting her leave his sight. His fingers gingerly grazed over the bruising and shook his head softly, "Do me a favor please? Do not go back in there without me until he's lucid?" He asked knowing she would likely want to see him again soon and fearing for her safety, knowing she would never strike Tony back now even to stop him from unconsciously hurting her given the way she let him earlier in the evening.

"I won't. Promise." Ziva answered quietly seeing his concern in the way he delicately flipped over her wrist to inspect her arm. She took a deep breath, "I do not know how I will keep sane the next two weeks waiting for an answer as to whether or not _The Phoenix_ will help us. The man only left three hours ago and already I am anxious for the answer."

Gibbs nodded softly in understanding, he was anxious as well, "Try to keep busy concentrating on the good things. Tony." He paused, "And the baby." He added braving the chance to bring it up.

Ziva didn't respond as she thought about what he'd said and silence once more reigned over the room.

"So what did this man look like?" Gibbs asked finally switching topics, knowing her mind needed a distraction.

"Tall, very tall. I would say 6'5". Extremely handsome." She smiled softly thinking about what Tony's reaction would be to seeing the man as he always sized up the competition, "Muscular build with naturally tanned skin and dark eyes and hair. Definitely Polynesian in his bloodline somewhere given his features and his American accent was tinged with Scandinavian sounding vowels. I would say that he grew up somewhere in the Midwest with his pronunciation." Ziva had time to think about what she saw in the man and analyzed everything she could. "He was wearing a rather expensive business suit and Italian leather shoes. Honestly, I cannot for the life of me figure out how he was able to get in here, Gibbs. It is very unnerving."

"Yes is it." Gibbs agreed softly.

"And then get out again. All undetected as I never heard anything from my security." Ziva shook her head softly. "I had no idea he was in the room with me and then all of the sudden, I just felt him and the light came on. Like he had realized I knew and announced himself." She swallowed hard now thinking about this man seeing her break down and crying as she had, the way he offered his hand to help her up and gave her his handkerchief to dry her tears. "I am tempted to look at the security footage to see if I can figure out how he got in, but his message warning me not to have him followed is enough to stop me. I cannot afford to lose what may be my only hope because of my curiosity at how he accomplished such a thing. Curiosity killed the cat, yes?" She asked softly pulling back and giving him a small smile to see if she got that idiom right.

Gibbs nodded with a widening smile, "Yes."

"He very easily could have killed me. Honestly." Ziva spoke realizing that was true. The man had caught her completely by surprise and could have shot her dead before she even realized he was there. "I do not understand how my defenses could be so low that he was able to remain undetected and so close for so long. That has never happened to me before in my life save one other time." She sighed thinking about Jonas Cobb getting the jump on her and it was because she had been emotionally compromised then too, believing Ray was in danger.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You've got a lot going on right now." Gibbs gave her shoulder a small jostle with a smile, trying to ease her tension when his own heart started to pound again at the thought of her being in a position where if this man hadn't been a 'friendly' she could have easily been killed. This was why he didn't like her to leave his sight and now felt torn between his two 'kids' who both needed him in some way. He needed to look out for Ziva who was too distracted right now to do so properly on her own, and he needed to be there for Tony who needed his calming presence when waking from a horrific ordeal. Single parenthood, was extremely difficult he decided in this moment feeling incredibly stretched thin.

* * *

It took nearly three days of Tony waking and Gibbs calming him down immediately before he began to adjust and realize that he'd been shot and so had Ziva but that both were still alive and okay. That he was unable to speak verbally given the Trach Tube still sewn into his throat, but soon, as long as he was still and rational, Ducky was going to remove it. He had continuously asked for Ziva but Gibbs refused to let him see her while conscious until he was in complete control of himself and mental facilties.

Ducky had explained his injuries and how they had to remove part of his lung but that he was healing well now, he just needed to give it time. He would remain on oxygen for some time given his already badly damaged lung tissue and that Tony had to leave the tube under his nose alone, or Ducky threatened to sew it into place as well. Tony finally, gave them a real smile in response to Ducky's teasing. He'd been given a Dry Erase White Board on which to communicate back to them, given he couldn't speak and once again, asked for Ziva.

"Okay," Gibbs nodded with a small smile after lunch on the third day of waking, "I will got get her."

When Gibbs found her, Ziva was sitting on a lounge chair on the stone veranda surrounding the house and overlooking the sea. Her hair was blowing around in the light breeze and he couldn't help but smile hearing her humming what sounded like a lullaby as she lay her palm over the bare skin of her lower abdomen. She was singing to the baby when she thought no one was watching and it lit up his heart as much as it pained him. She would make a wonderful mother and he only hoped that this would be her chance.

"Hey," He announced himself softly coming to sit down beside her at the end of the lounge chair, squinting in the bright sun and soaking in the warmth of summer. Ziva's skin was already naturally darker and tan given her already olive complexion and she looked like she was glowing. Beautiful, healthy and happy even if she tried hard to hide it, over being pregnant.

"Hi." She smiled back at him. Slowly pulling her hand away from her abdomen and pulling her shirt down once more. She knew he'd already seen her and likely heard her so there was no point in trying to hide it. Instead, she chose to ignore it.

"Tony, is ready to see you. He's lucid enough now to understand what happened and what's going on." Gibbs smiled seeing the light sparkle in her eyes with happiness and the smile stretch across her face to hear this. "He's been furiously pointing to your name on his whiteboard all morning at wanting to see you. Are you ready?"

"Yes." She smiled brightly and accepted his hand as he helped her to stand. Her heart was already beginning to pound in excitement to finally see him in somewhat normal form after nearly a month of either being unconscious or delirious.

Gibbs walked through the door to the bedroom first and when Tony saw Ziva enter just behind him, the biggest smile they had ever seen appeared on Tony's face with instant tears of happiness in his eyes.

Tony was overwhelmed with happiness to see her so beautiful and so alive. His mind had conjured the worst and to know that none of it was real, and that she hadn't died but was standing gloriously before him, was surreal. Ziva seemed to hesitate a moment, unsure if she should approach so he waved her urgently towards him on the bed, eager to touch her and have her close.

"Hello Tony," She smiled coming to sit on the edge of his bed and was immediately engulfed in a tight hug. Both shedding happy tears as they held onto each other once more. "I love you." She pulled back to cup his face with a smile and then leaned in to kiss his lips.

Gibbs gave a slight head nod to the others in the room to step out with him and give them some privacy. They'd earned it and he was sure Ziva was perfectly safe with him now, given how gently Tony touched her as though she were glass and afraid to break her.

Tony's hand reached up and grazed her cheek with the backs of his fingers, realizing just how much time had passed by the nearly healed scar on her cheek. A nearly three inch line sliced across her beautiful face now, fresh and pink against her already dark tanned skin. His thumb gently caressing it as his heart pounded to think of how close he was to losing her again.

"I know. Another ugly scar." Ziva knew exactly what he was thinking with the way he was touching her and the look in his eyes. She smiled softly with new tears to think about the hideious new feature upon her body. "And of course, it would have be on my face."

Tony immediately shook his head with intent eyes, reaching up to hold her face still with both hands, and mouthed 'You are so beautiful. Always.' Bringing a soft smile and chuckle to Ziva's face.

"You are beautiful." She sighed with a smile, reaching up to cup his own face. "I love you so much, Tony." She couldn't get enough now and leaned in once more to kiss him, overjoyed to have him back and conscious again.

Tony kissed her passionately not wanting to let go and then suddenly pulled back, coughing from too much too soon. He smiled at her and then reached for his writingboard. He passed it to Ziva and she laughed out loud reading, "I sound like Darth Vadar." He smiled with his breathing through the trach tube.

"Actually, you do." She nodded with a wide smile, "But I was not going to say anything." Ziva winked at him with a tease and palmed his face again, giving him a chaste kiss this time.

Tony grasped her hand as she pulled it away and saw the new damage. Gently he turned it over looking at both sides. The puckered flesh on the back of her hand where the bullet went through and the massive scars on her palm where he came out again before entering his own chest. He carefully placed her hand over his heart, exactly as it had been the day they were both shot, using his both hands to cover his own before staring deeply into her beautiful big brown eyes. Gibbs and Ducky had told him what happened and what Ziva's hand over his heart had done for him. 'You saved me.' He mouthed slowly with a small smile growing to see the tears welling in her eyes at his gesture. His mind immediately flashing back to that day, remembering not only her hand on his chest, but also the way she had rolled him over and over to take cover, using her own body to shield him. It scared the hell out of him and yet made him extremely proud. 'My ninja.' He mouthed again and then leaned forward to capture her lips this time in a sweet kiss. "Ani ohev otach, Ziva David.' He mouthed slowly so she understood and smiled.

"And I love you, Anthony DiNozzo." She smiled returning the kiss.

Tony slid his hand down her mostly bare arm, inspecting the new damage on her tanned skin and taking note of the scars now on both sides of her upper arm. They looked nearly identical to those Liat now bore and on the same arm even. The thought reminded him instantly of why they were in Israel to begin with and just how much more time had passed that Liat was still held captive. He leaned forward and kissed the puckered flesh from the bullet wound now scarring her arm and reached for his whiteboard again, taking a deep breath that did indeed sound like Darth Vadar.

"Any news on Liat?" He asked writing out his question.

"Kevin contacted us a couple of weeks ago. Said that he'd learned of the deal Illan had struck with _The Council._ They want Liat and the baby now in exchange for me." She answered really not wanting to talk about this already with him when it had been a happy reunion just moments before. She knew this would only cause him to worry more. "They want to put Liat back into the Elite Assassins program after she has the baby. And I don't know for what purpose, but they want her child."

Tony reached immediately for Ziva's forearms wanting to pull her close and hang on, staring into her eyes with fear and telling her everything he was thinking with the way he was looking at her.

"I am not going in alone, Tony. Not if I can help it." She answered him quietly trying to assure him she was trying to find a solution that didn't get her killed in the process. "We may have found someone to help. We're waiting on word."

'Who?' he asked with narrowing eyebrows, relieved to hear her say she hadn't planned on going in alone after Bodnar but also concerned about who could be willing to help them going up against something so powerful as _The Council_ he was learning.

"They call her _The Phoenix_. Malachi had said she was merely a myth or legend amongst the agencies but both Director Vance and Kevin are certain she is real. She had success against _The Council_ before and we are hoping she will be willing to help us." Ziva tried to explain in a short version of events. "I do not want to die, Tony." She saw the look of fear still in his eyes that she would try to go it alone if this didn't work out, "I want our future together. Please believe that."

Tony nodded softly seeing how much she loved him in her eyes but also the fear there as well. She didn't know what to do in this situation. He pulled her closer to him once more and wrapped his arms around her back as Ziva snuggled in under his chin. She wanted desperately to tell him about the baby. Share her joys and fears with him but knew now was not the time. He needed a few days to adjust and then, then she would rock his world with the news that still stunned her.

* * *

By the end of the week, Tony's trach tube had been removed completely and now he too sported a new scar in the base of his throat. Though his was horizontal in comparison to Ziva's vertical. Ziva had taken to kissing it gently as Tony had always done to hers' as a quiet appreciation and thanks to God for saving their respective lives. They were laying together in the warm sun on a large lounge chair, with Ziva nestled against Tony's side taking in some fresh air and just enjoying being together as Tony recovered when Ziva decided to finally break the news. She'd wrestled with the decision all morning and had finally found the courage to tell him.

"Tony," She spoke with finger absently tracing over the scar on his own chest now, ridged and detectable through his soft cotton shirt. "There is something we need to talk about."

Tony's mind was instantly reeling at hearing her words and the change in her tone. He shifted slightly and wrapped his hand around her wrist of the hand drawing circles over his heart, speaking in a whispered voice as it was still recovering, "Okay…what do we need to talk about?" He asked using one finger to tilt her chin up to look at him, holding her so closely. He couldn't help but smile staring into her gorgeous face. His exotic beauty with her dark eyes, golden sunkissed skin, and the way loose strands of the same sunkissed hair would blow across her eyes inviting him to touch her, just to tuck it behind her ear. Even with being shot and losing part of his lung, he was finding himself falling in love with Israel, just because of simple moments like this.

"They discovered something after we'd been shot. About me." She stumbled with words finding it difficult to tell him just what she wanted to say.

"What?" He asked with heart starting to pound, afraid of what she was trying to tell him given how nervous she was and the unshed tears he saw welling in her eyes.

"Tony, I am pregnant." Ziva spoked quietly unable to stop the small smile forming on her lips to see his mouth fall open slightly in shock and then pure joy light up his eyes.

"You're pregnant?" He asked astonished hearing his heart start thundering in his ears and afraid to breathe, and awake from this dream. Ziva nodded softly still trying to blink back her tears, "When?"

"I do no know the exact time," She shook her head softly with a smile, "But sometime that weekend…our first weekend together. I am just past my 13th Week now."

"We…made a baby…the first weekend we were together?" He asked again in repeated disbelief with a large smile radiating from his features thinking about what a wonderful weekend that was. To make love with Ziva for the first time and how perfect and right it felt. To know now, they had actually made a baby from that most perfect union. "You are having…my…baby?" He couldn't stop smiling and tears filled his eyes when she nodded softly again. "You're having my baby!" He nearly shouted with excitement and bit back a pain in his throat at the force, not caring that it hurt like hell as he was too excited and pulled her face to his kissing her deeply. His dreams were coming true, one by one. The image of Ziva, pregnant with the false belly in that bright yellow shirt taped to his work monitor, rocketed through his mind and he couldn't wait to see her actually so pregnant.

"You are happy?" Ziva asked breathless through tears, knowing he would be and was, but needing to hear him say it.

"Are you crazy? Of course I am happy! I am…terrified at the idea of being a father and…so excited I can't believe I am still in my skin!" He smiled widely peppering her face with kisses, "We made a baby! Our first time out!" He boasted proudly, "We are really having a baby?" He asked again so stunned, and gently cupping the side of her face with a smile.

Ziva nodded again with a tear filled smile, "We are…but, Tony," She began trying to choke back her tears, "Do you remember what I told you? About the damage…from my time in that camp?" She asked him quietly hating to dash his joy.

Tony's smile fell slightly and his posture slumped slightly remembering not only what she had endured but also the damage they had left behind and what she had told him. He nodded softly remembering.

"I am a very High Risk pregnancy right now. They say it is a miracle, I am even still pregnant. There is so much scar tissue on a portion of my uterus," She paused trying to explain without crying, "That the blood flow is not as it should be…and the further into pregnancy I go, the more likely I will be now to have problems. When they first told me I was pregnant…the doctor told me to expect to miscarry at any time."

"But you haven't?" Tony asked immediately, wanting to make sure and feeling his heart already start pounding, this time in fear.

Ziva shook her head, "No, I haven't. Not yet. It does not mean that I will not though." Tears finally slipped down her cheeks, "I am so sorry." She apologized knowing how badly he wanted this baby.

"Hey," He immediately reached for her chin, tilting her face back up to his, "Never apologize for this, Ziva. This is not your doing."

"But I know how badly you want a baby. How much this means to you and I'm so sorry I may not be able to give you what you want." She cried softly staring into his beautiful green eyes.

"You, are what I want, Ziva. Everything else…is icing on the cake of life." He smiled softly at her with tears in his own eyes, "Of course I want to have a baby with you…the woman I love more then anything or anyone on earth…but as long as I have you, I will forever be, a happy man. You are all I need." He tried to reassure her. Given his recent bought of almost losing her again and the nightmares of her death, he was more then content simply having her alive and in his life.

"But you want a baby." She added softly, knowing that he may say she is all he 'needed,' but that didn't stop what he 'wanted.' What she too, had wanted. A baby. Their baby.

"Ziva," He spoke quietly in his raspy voice, staring into her deep dark pooling eyes, "I love you more then words can ever say. I would love it, if we are able to have a baby as it would be more of you…for me to love. But if its not meant to be, then we still have us…and I will never take that for granted."

"I love you too." She cried, "But I want our baby." She admitted her own wants and fears, "I have fallen completely in love with this child already, Tony." She sobbed quietly, "And I'm terrifed to lose it." She shook her head softly, "I had no idea how badly I really wanted a baby…our baby, until I was actually pregnant and now all I want to do is protect them and I do not know how. I feel like I am already failing them with my own body."

"You aren't failing them. We'll take this one day at a time." He ran his hand down the side of her face, "One day at a time." He tried to reassure them both, "We can be excited and scared together. I have to believe every new parent feels something like this." He shrugged with a soft smile and tears still in his eyes. "This baby will be as perfect as you are. I'm sure of it. Strong and stubborn and will not quit. Tough as nails, like their mother." He teased with a loving smile, hoping it was true. That this baby had inherited her spirit and will to survive against all odds.

"They are so perfect, Tony." She smiled unable to stop crying and reached behind her to the book she'd brought down and left on the small table beside them. Flipping back the cover she pulled out the small ultrasound photos that she could barely stop looking at for the past week. "Our beautiful. Perfect. Peanut." She chuckled softly handing them over to Tony.

Tony gasped audibly to hold the images of his child in his hand. Seeing them for the first time and moved to tears with joy and awe. "Beautiful." He whispered unable to take his eyes away from the perfect tiny human now growing inside of the woman he loved and still in disbelief this was actually happening. "Do you know what it is?"

"Human, Tony. I am pretty sure, unless you have something to tell me?" She teased his choice of words as he usually did her trying to break through both of their nerves, feeling torn between joy and anxiety over the future. "Are you part alien? Should I be concerned this baby will explode out of my stomach like in your movie?"

"Very funny, Smarty Pants. I meant, do you know if our baby is of the boy or girl variety?" He asked with a deep smile looking at the image, "They already have their hands up in this one like they're about to spar." He chuckled at the image of the baby with their hands in front of their face. "So will he be a brawler boxer like his dad? Or a mini ninja like her mom?"

Ziva couldn't help but smile to hear Tony speak of such things. "I do not know. I did not want to find out without you."

Tony smiled more widely that she had waited for him, "So when do we get to see them again?" He asked excitedly, looking forward to actually being there for the first time to see his baby with Ziva on an ultrasound.

"Now, if we want. I am due for another ultrasound today. Ducky insists I must have one once weekly due to my condition." She smiled sadly at him. "Do you want to find out the sex of the baby?" She asked not sure if he wanted to be surprised or not.

"I don't know." Tony sat back a little with a goofy smile, actually not knowing, "I am not very good with waiting for surprises, Ziva."

"Neither am I." She shook her head and laughed knowing that was true for both of them, "Not knowing is already making me slightly crazy."

"Then we should find out. We can still keep it a secret from everyone else until the baby is born." He smiled and then knit his eyebrows, "Which by the way, when is this baby due?"

"Sometime around Christmas." Ziva smile and saw the immediately sparkle in Tony's eyes knowing how much he loved the holiday and how much it meant to him as a child. "And do you really think you can keep the sex of our baby a secret for that long?" She asked with a knowing look in her eyes, "You would tease poor, McGee mercilessly about it, unable to _not_ tell him, trying to force him to guess and then tell him anyway." She laughed softly shaking her head, "I have seen it for years, Tony. You are not good with secrets. Well," She paused taking a deep breath and the smile faded slightly thinking about one secret he had kept very well for a long time. Jeanne. "Good secrets anyway."

When she looked away and the smile faded Tony knew exactly what secret she was thinking about, the one that hurt her, Jeanne. "You're right." He tilted her face back up to his with a soft smile, "I can't keep good secrets. Even when I try. Just look at how miserably I failed in trying to keep my loving you a secret?" He teased with a smile, "Everyone already knew by the time I finally said it outloud. It was not a secret to anyone but us, it seemed."

"This is true." She smiled softly shaking her head. "Let's go see our baby, Tony." Ziva added softly, unable to stop thinking about sharing this with him now, finding it more and more difficult to contain her growing joy.

* * *

"Very exciting." Ducky smiled and winked at Tony as he spread the gel over Ziva's lower abdomen.

Tony already had perspiration on his brown and sweaty palms just watching Ducky set up the ultrasound machine that this was real, Ziva was having his baby. "Very." Tony smiled widely and held tightly to Ziva's hand.

"And there is your baby." Ducky smiled as the image flashed to life on the screen. The very visible baby with perfect head, body, arms and legs was moving around wildly inside Ziva. "They appear to be dancing."

"Or practicing their ninja skills." Tony smiled unable to not. His heart was pounding madly with excitement, fear and love unlike anything he ever felt before. "Beautiful." He smiled at the image on the screen and then leaned down kissing Ziva, overwhelmed with love for her in this moment too. "I can't believe this is real."

"I assure you, it is." Ducky smiled widely seeing the joy on both of their faces for the first time in too long. "The baby is growing right on schedule, Ziva. Perfectly healthy and active as you can see." He let them relish in their joy for a moment before bringing home the reality, "I'm afraid that nothing has changed for the better with concerns to this portion of your uterus." He switched screens to show Tony the blood flow problem that was very evident when switched to Doppler. "There are concerns that as Ziva's pregnancy continues and the baby grows, this portion of her uterus is so scarred that it will not be able to grow and adjust as needed to support the baby. The placenta may detach from the uterus."

"What does that mean?" Tony asked feeling his heart plunge into his stomach with fear, already for his tiny unborn child.

"That we could lose the baby." Ziva added quietly taking a deep breath.

"And also great danger to Ziva." Ducky added seeing that she once again was glossing over the part about her own life in jeopardy should this occur. "The placenta tearing away from her uterus would cause immediate internal hemorraghing, to both mother and child." He sighed seeing the concern on both of their faces, "But this is why we are going to keep a close eye on both. Weekly ultrasounds and Ziva's taking it easy should help greatly to monitor the situation." He smiled, "For now, I want you to just enjoy this moment. Or try to at least. And let me be the first to wish you Congratulations. I think you will make excellent parents."

Ziva and Tony could not stop their immediate smiles at hearing those words for the first time and Tony leaned over to kiss her once more.

"Do you still wish for the sex of this child to remain a mystery?" Ducky asked with an inquisitive smile.

Tony looked at Ziva to see if she had changed her mind about finding out. He had to know now after seeing the images on the screen, the suspense was killing him. Ziva smiled at him and gave a slight head nod.

"Yes, we would very much like to know what the sex of our baby is, Ducky." He smiled anxiously, taking a deep breath knowing his world was about to be rocked one way or the other.

"Okay," Ducky smiled and waved the wand over the baby again, trying to locate the right angle, double-checking before announcing and wanting to be able to show them with certainty. "Congratulations Ziva and Anthony, you are having a girl."

"Yes!" Tony squealed with delight, "A mini ninja!" He smiled unable to stop the bounce in his body. The idea of a little minature version of Ziva had always been in his dreams and the reality was possible now before him.

"You really wanted a girl." Ziva smiled with new tears in her eyes to hear she was having a daughter, her own dreams coming true and seeing Tony's absolute joy at the idea. She had always dreamed of having a daughter first and then a baby boy who looked so much like his father with deep green eyes and Tony's smile.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to have a Mini Ziva Ninja first." Tony smiled peppering her face with kisses once again, "I have always dreamed of having a little girl first and baby boy second. I don't know why, its just what I've always seen when I have dreamt of having children with you."

Ducky couldn't stop his own smile and actually blushed turning away hearing Tony speaking so matter-o-factly about the children he'd dreamed of having with Ziva, and for quite some time by the sound of it. He was filled with pride at their utter joy. "I'm finished here. I shall leave you two alone to celebrate." He excused himself quietly giving them time to themselves.

"Me too." Ziva cried with a smile as Ducky was leaving, "But honestly, right now, I just want one, perfectly healthy child and I will feel incredibly blessed."

"Me too." Tony nodded solemnly with a smile, leaning his forehead against hers and threading his fingers lightly around the back of her neck, "We're having a baby girl, Ziva. There are… no words to describe how incredibly happy I am in this moment. So far, Israel is the place where my dreams are coming true!" He realized reaching up to wipe a tear that fell from Ziva's eyes upon hearing him say that.

"Tony, you were shot here and almost died. I would not blame you anymore if you hated it here." Ziva shook her head softly with foreheads still pressed together.

"I'm starting to see the events of Israel in a new life. Call it a post near death experience." He smiled teasing her palming her face even as their faces remain a mere inch apart, "Israel is the place where the love of my life was born. It's the place where I realized how very deeply I loved you when that plane took off without you. It is also the place that gave you back to me in a way, saved your life when you were shot and sent you home. It is the place that reminded me once again, to never take a moment with you for granted when I thought I was going to die and never see you again." He added softly wiping more tears from her cheeks, "And it is now the place where I've learned…that I am going to be a father. That my dream of having a baby with you, is actually coming true." He smiled kissing her lips softly.

"I'm scared, Tony." Ziva whispered against his lips, the fear only growing along with the joy to hear the sex of their child, and that this was really real and happening. The danger all the more real as well of losing her.

"We just have to take it one day at a time," Tony tried to reassure her, "And pray our little princess is just as tough as her beautiful mother." He smiled hearing her chuckle and suck back a sob at the same time.

"Your princess, already?" Ziva asked with a smile through tears.

"Of course, she will be Daddy's Princess. She already is." He smiled kissing her lips and laying a palm over Ziva's abdomen for the first time, their hands joining over their baby, "It's only fitting as her Mama is already my Queen." He smiled and laughed softly kissing her face again knowing how Ziva felt about his corny lines. She pretended to hate them but he knew she secretly loved it when he said things to her like this.

"I have missed you." She turned to face him more and kissed him more deeply, urgently and with passion; the spark reigniting within her having so many mixed emotions over the situation and love for the man before her.

Tony's passion for Ziva was just as intense in this moment, feeling very much alive and wanting her all the more knowing she was now the mother of his unborn child. He kissed her as intently as he could for as long as he could before his lungs burned and he had to pull away. "We can't." he shook his head trying to calm his breath and stroking the side of her beautiful face, cursing his limited lung capacity. "I'm not strong enough yet and you are…" He sighed deeply, "I can't take the chance of hurting you further."

"You wouldn't hurt me, Tony." Ziva knew what his fears were seeing the look in his eyes and the way he was glancing at her abdomen. He was afraid that being intimate with her would somehow be damaging to their baby. "Ducky assured me it would be fine. As long as we didn't get…too crazy." She smiled slightly embarassed thinking of the look in Ducky's eyes when he mentioned it, as though considering who Tony and Ziva were he felt the need to express they couldn't get too wild.

"Oh great, now Ducky is commenting on our sex life." Tony scoffed with a smile, trying to ease the tension but still afraid. "I'm sorry, Ziva but… I just can't. As much as I want you…and trust me, I want you… you with that beautiful smile…tanned sunkissed skin…long wavy hair," He studied her ravenously speaking in a voice that was classic Tony and pulling on the collar of his shirt as though he were choking, "Man it's hot in here…" He looked at her with smoldering eyes, "Trust me, My Little Israeli Love Machine… I want you." He gulped, "But I just can't. If I hurt you or the Princess in anyway…" He shook his head, "I'm sorry."

Ziva sighed and fingered her hair behind her ear, "So does this mean…that for the remainder of my pregnancy, you are not going to touch me again? At all?" She asked with raised eyebrows and unable to hide her immediate disappointment, needing his contact so badly right now it literally brought her to tears and she couldn't explain it with the raging hormones. "Because I need you, Tony. I can't explain why…but I have honestly never wanted you more then right now. I am literally burning inside, wanting you to make love to me." She was honest and watched Tony's eyes widen.

Tony could see the smoldering look in her eyes and it was certainly never one he'd seen before, even with all the eye sex and hot demands for each other in the past few months, this was something he'd never seen with Ziva…it was near primal. "Dear God, woman… you're going to be my undoing." He leaned forward and grabbed her, kissing her passionately and unable to stop wanting her all the more for wanting him so badly.

When he gasped deeply and went into a coffee fit, this time it was Ziva who pulled back on alarm.

"You aren't ready for this." She spoke quietly with tears in her eyes, instantly feeling badly that she'd forced him into this somehow when he was still very sick and mending. "I'm sorry." She apologized with hand on his back as he kept coughing and wincing.

"Never apologize for being so smoking delicious that I cannot stop myself from wanting you." He smiled at her through coughs as they began to subside, "I love you, Ziva David. Yesterday. Today. Tomorrow. Always." He smiled, "I'm not taking any moment with you for granted. If I want to kiss you like that, then my lungs be damned! I'm going to kiss the woman I love until I'm breathless! I would die a happy man!"

"That would not make me happy." Ziva shook her head at his smiling face, trying and failing not to smile at his humor, "I love you too, Tony but you're not ready for this. For now, we will go slow and I will figure out a way to deal with my…desires." She sighed with shoulders dropping.

"I'd always heard a woman's pregnancy sex drive was insatiable." Tony remarked with quirked eyebrow and sexy smile, "Of course I'd have to lose a lung at just the right moment as to not experience such a thing with the My Israeli Love Machine. Just my luck!" He shook his head dramatically.

"Just like it was my luck, to be shot in the heart when you finally decided to tell me you loved me…" Ziva countered with a soft smile and tease, "And I was unable to kiss you senseless." She reminded him of their reversed situations. "You waited two months for me to heal to make love to me…and it was certainly worth it." She smiled and then palmed her lower abdomen, leaning forward and kissed his lips lightly, "I will figure out a way to get through the next month or more, even with raging pregnancy hormones, until you are ready."

"My God, I hope it's not that long!" Tony sighed. "I will never again take for granted any and every chance we are capable of making love for as long as I live after surviving both your injury and recovery and now mine. This is like the most extreme test of patience either of us has ever had to endure. Frankly, I'm sick of it." He protested pulling her up softly and into his arms, wrapping them around her tightly and kissing the top of her head. "We need to get our minds onto something else, because all I want to do right now with you is…" He shook his head, "Let's go talk to our fathers. That should do the trick." He smiled thinking about Gibbs glaring at him and his own father talking about some sexual adventure story he likely had that always killed Tony's own mood for such activities. "Are we going to tell them the news? That we're having a girl?" He asked with a smile as they walked hand in hand out the door.

"I'd like to keep it between us for right now. Just a little while. Our secret. If that is okay with you?" Ziva asked smiling over at him, "Something special just the two of us before you anxiously spill the beans." She smiled at him, knowing she got that saying right this time.

Tony smiled widely at both her correctness of the idiom and the fact she wanted to keep a secret with him for a change, instead of from him. "I'd like that very much, Ms. David." He kissed her lips, "Very much indeed."


	15. Chapter 15

They were all curled up in the theatre room watching the classic, _Casablanca_ when suddenly the sound went out and Kevin's voice appeared again.

"Sorry for the interruption of a great piece of cinematic history." He announced, "Glad to see you're up and moving, Tony."

"Thanks." Tony looked around bewildered as this was his first Kevin voice experience outside the elevator.

"Ziva, I don't have a lot of time to talk but I wanted to let you know you need to get back to Washington immediately." He sounded as though he was smiling, "I was just contacted that you have a meeting scheduled with the _Head Guardian _for _The Phoenix _in less than 48 hours with more details forthcoming after you've landed. You are to bring both Asa and Malachi with you if they intend to go with you to get Liat back. Not to the meeting, but to Washington. Only you, Tony and Gibbs will actually be allowed in the meeting the Head Guardian. Everyone else must wait on Standby."

"Standby for what?" Gibbs asked shifting in his seat looking at Tony and Ziva.

"I do not know, Agent Gibbs, but I believe that if this person decides to clear you, things are going to start happening rather quickly." Kevin answered quietly, "But you need to get moving if you're going to make this meeting. The Head Guardian will only be in Washington for the next 72 hours and then you will miss your chance."

"We better get moving then." Ziva bounced up off the couch, extending her hand to Tony, to help him up. "How will we receive further instruction?" She asked the air as she couldn't see him.

"I will be in touch again." He answered with a smile in his voice once more, "Safe trip for you all and best of luck."

"Thank you, Kevin." She smiled softly honestly grateful for his help and finding herself wishing she could have gotten to know him better. Her emotions were all over the place right now in pregnancy and missing any connection to family, worried about Liat and now having her half-brother who was mostly unknown helping her.

"Welcome Ziva. Good night." He answered and was gone.

"So it's back home again." Tony smiled softly cupping Ziva's face and kissing her lips quickly.

"I need to call Malachi and Asa." Ziva smiled in turn as they all began to move quickly, feeling a renewed sense of hope in this day at a possible turn of events for both the baby and their situation.

"See, good things can happen in Israel too." Tony smiled as they packed up the last of their bag, pulling Ziva into his arms and kissing her. Remembering how very differently he felt when they'd first arrived. "I feel like this is the turning point, Ziva. Things are going to start going our way now. I just feel it." He smiled and kissed her again.

"I hope so." She nodded nervously and kissed him again, "Let's go."

* * *

"Where are they, Timmy?" Abby paced anxiously through the Bullpen as they all eagerly awaited their arrival. "They should have been here by now?" Her nerves were at an all time high to see them again. This was the longest she'd gone without seeing both Tony and Ziva since the last time they'd left Ziva in Israel.

When McGee and E.J. with Vance had all returned home without Gibbs, or Ducky, Tony and Ziva, the majority of their family was missing and it felt wrong for the past month. She was practically coming out of her skin to see them all alive, and in one piece after knowing how badly Tony had been injured this time.

The tell tale _ding_ of the elevators alerted the small group gathered that the beloved rest of their team had finally arrived. All other motion in the office ceased knowing that Team Gibbs was expected to arrive from Israel.

"They're here!" Abby shrieked in joy huggin the closest person next to her which was E.J. and bounced with glee.

Gibbs was the first off the elevator followed by Ducky and finally, Ziva emerged holding hands with Tony. A slow round of applause and even a whistle from Dorneget that made Ziva chuckle to have Tony's latest Probie victim cheering for his return.

"Ziva!" Abby ran at her full speed and launched at her before the rest of them could stop her, knocking Ziva back a few steps.

"Whoa!" Gibbs held them both up and leaned in whispering into Abby's ear, "Take it easy on her, Abs. Remember she's pregnant." He spoke quietly with a smile.

"Oh…my God, I'm sorry!" Abby immediately apologized, "I just wasn't thinking. I was so worried about never seeing her again and then hearing she was shot again and then Tony and I'm sorry, again. I keep saying that a lot I realize but I…you scared the hell out of me you guys!" She pulled Tony in for a double hug and wouldn't let either he or Ziva go. "Don't ever do that to me again! Do you realize how wrong it's been around her without you, your Ducky or Gibbs? Just too too quiet!"

Tony and Ziva wrapped their collective arms around Abby holding her tightly between them and smiling softly at each other that she missed them so much.

"Good to see you back in fine form, Tony." McGee stuck out his hand to Tony with a smile, having last seen him kept alive by machines.

"Get in here, Probie." Tony pulled his hand and brought McGee in for a hug instead, holding him tightly in a man-hug as he called it. "You saved my life." He pulled back looking at him honestly, cupping the back of McGee's neck as flashes of McGee helping to pull him to safety flew before his eyes. "Thank you, Tim." He nodded softly and then hugged him again genuinely, "You are a good brother." He added quietly.

McGee swallowed hard trying not to get chocked up as Ziva smiled at him with Abby watching the exchange.

When Tony was finished, Ziva pulled McGee in instantly for a hug and kissed both of his cheeks before hugging him again, "Thank you. Again. For saving my life." She added quietly thinking of how twice now, McGee had come to her rescue. "Tony is right. You are a very good brother." She smiled cupping his face softly and then kissing his cheek again. "My brother." She winked at him, sharing a private conversation of rememberance of the morning alone with him in Ari's room, of how much he'd meant to her.

McGee pulled her in softly and held her tightly, kissing her cheek and whispering, "I'm proud to be your brother, Ziva." Into her ear with a smile before letting go.

Everyone else exchanged greetings before their group met alone upstairs in the conference room going over what had happened with the mystery man in Ziva's house to Kevin's message that a meeting the the Head Guardian to _The Phoenix_ had been granted and why they were all there now. When the meeting finished Tony and Ziva shared a look, unable to keep their secret to themselves any longer.

"Ziva and I have an announcement." Tony began softly realizing for as happy as they were, serious things still loomed dangerously over their heads. Liat was still out there somewhere, the danger of Illan Bodnar and so much more, including the fact they could very well lose this baby. But they were choosing hope, and to believe, that things had finally turned in their favor.

"Go ahead." Ziva encouraged him, seeing how excited he was and wanting him to be the one to share it as the proud papa.

"We are having a baby girl." Tony beamed with pride quietly pulling Ziva into his side and kissing her forehead, not caring they were at work as it was just their 'family' in the room with them at this moment.

A collective 'aww' went around the room at the idea of a baby girl and everyone began offering their congratulations.

The moment was incredibly bittersweet for Malachi who struggled to hold back tears in an uncharacteristic show of emotion and after quickly congratulating them, had to step out of the room. His thoughts and feelings consumed with Liat and their own baby, never having shared any moment of joy with Liat over the fact she was pregnant, only sorrow on both ends.

Tony had watched him exit and knew what kind of emotion he must be feeling, imagining himself in his place. To have Ziva missing at the hands of a madman and knowing she was pregnant would be unbearable. He kissed Ziva again quickly and watched her nod towards the door. She had seen Malachi's hasty retreat as well.

"Hey," Tony said quietly sliding up beside Malachi where he stood over looking the Bullpen below, "Are you okay?" He asked knowing that was a dumb question to ask but not knowing what else to say. "I'm sorry if we upset you with the news."

"No, please. Don't be." Malachi shook his head with a sad smile, "I am honestly happy for you both. You deserve this and I pray that everything with the baby will turn out fine. If she is anything like her mother," His smile grew thinking of Ziva, "She will be extraordinary and strong."

"Thank you." Tony smiled softly, leaning his forearms onto the railing as well, looking down towards the empty desk that held Malachi's gaze. It had been empty since Liat disappeared, though a photo of her with Ziva from McGee's birthday party was framed and waiting for her. As was another of the entire Gibbs Team from Tony and Ziva's engagement party. "We will find her and bring her home, Mal. We will." He tried to reassure the man beside him. "I have been where you are now. It's unbearable, I know. There is nothing anyone can say or do to make this better. But we will find her."

Malachi was quiet as he listened to Tony and remained staring at Liat's empty desk. "My baby is 6.5 inches long and weighs almost 10.5 oz today, Tony. 19 weeks and 3 days." He announced quietly. "They can hear when spoken to through the belly and grasp things with their hands."

Tony's eyes widened considerably to hear Malachi knew such things.

Malachi could see Tony's stunned expression from the corner of his eye, "I've been reading a book. I heard it was popular for expecting parents. You should start reading it too. So many things I never knew about having a baby." He shook his head slowly in bewilderment, "_What to Expect When You're Expecting' _it is called."

"You're reading a pregnancy book?" Tony asked still astonished.

Malachi shrugged softly taking a deep breath and grabbing his chin in thought, "I have no idea what Liat is going through right now. What our child is going through. I feel like…somehow we are together when I read this book. That it connects me to them. Gives me something to look forward to each day. Finding out what changes Liat is going through as her body adjusts to being pregnant. And learning what is new about my child…" His voice faded, "I can get through each day if I concentrate on what is good about them."

Now it was Tony's turn to sigh deeply. He placed his hand gently on Malachi's back and patted it softly before giving a gentle squeeze of support. The man was trying to get through each agonizing day away from the woman he loved, pregnant with his child, by concentrating on something positive instead of the hell they were actually in.

"If I think about what is happening to her. To them both." Malachi shook his head as images from Liat's torture appeared immediately in his head, "To see her staked down like Ziva and in those chains…the anguish in her eyes, Tony." He shook his head, "You did not see those images but I will never forget them as long as I live." He gulped with tears forming in his eyes.

Tony had heard of the images of Liat but had never seen them as he was unconscious as the time in a coma. "I understand." He spoke softly and he did. When he thought about Ziva being tortured for even a second, those images blasted to the forefront of his mind. "We will find her, Mal. We will."

"I do not even know if we are having a boy or a girl." Malachi shook his head realizing that by now, the should have known if things were normal, "Not that I care either way. I just want them both to be safe."

"I understand that too." Tony nodded, "I just want our baby to be born healthy and safe as well." He sighed thinking of the danger Ziva was still in. "You know…are kids are actually cousins now." He smiled softly with the realization, "Who knew that one day we'd be family." He nudged him with his shoulder trying to get him to smile and did earn a small one. "Someday perhaps I'll forget that you slept with my wife." He added and this time, Malachi laughed out loud, shaking his head with a real smile.

"Oh, Tony." He shook his head still smiling.

Tony was happy that his quip had the intended effect and he squeezed Malachi's shoulders extra tight, "Someday…but not yet." He reminded him that it was too soon to forget that Malachi had indeed slept with Ziva, earning another small laugh.

"I wasn't aware she was your wife already?" Malachi teased him back with a slanted eyebrow as they moved back to join the rest of the group again.

"She may as well be." Tony smiled seeing Ziva smiling and so radiantly glowing on the other side of the room talking with Abby and E.J.

* * *

The next twenty-four hours passed with them on pins and needles anxiously awaiting any news. Tony and Ziva both were still on Quarters given their healing states, though both refused to wait for news anywhere but at NCIS with the others. They were finally calling it quits for the night with Gibbs, having waited as long as they could and when the 48-hour mark had passed with no word from Kevin. Solemnly the three filed into the elevator with defeated shoulders, trying not to assume the worst.

"Hey guys," Kevin's voice broke through the elevator speaker and brought an instant smile to Ziva's face as she hoped this meant good news. "Everyone head to Tony's place. The Head Guardian is already there and waiting."

"What?" Tony gasped with astonishment and slightly unnerved. "They're in my place? Already?"

"Yes, waiting inside for you to return. So no weapons. Leave them all with the guard at the door or you will mess this up for sure. Nothing hidden, Ziva." He reminded her knowing how she liked to hide weapons, "Or you either, Agent Gibbs. No backup knives or weapons of any kind. You only get one shot at this. Speak when spoken to and no funny business, Tony. Trust me, I know its hard as a natural jokester." Kevin chuckled softly and then quickly turned serious, "But seriously, no jokes. You get a limited amount of time to make your case and if she's not impressed that's it. This is over. You don't get a second chance."

"She?" Gibbs asked taking note of the gender referene. "The Head Guardian of _The Phoenix_ is also a woman?"

"These are fiercely strong women, Agent Gibbs. For as much as you used to intimidate me, this woman practically scares me back into the womb." Kevin answered and Tony couldn't help but laugh and then choked seeing Gibbs look.

"Sorry Boss, tickle in my throat." Tony tried to make up excuses with wide eyes, still coughing knowing that Gibbs wasn't buying it.

"Just don't be late. She hates that. Don't speak unless spoken to. She hates that as well. And make your case as efficiently as possible." Kevin tried to remind them, "You have no idea how difficult it was to get this meeting arranged so quickly so please, make use of it."

"Thank you, Kevin." Ziva thanked him softly, "If this works out, I won't forget how you have helped me. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Ziva. Good luck." Kevin answered and was gone.

They nervously walked out into the parking garage.

"I'm driving." Gibbs announced, "Get in." He nodded and they all piled into the car once more.

"Oh boy," Tony swallowed hard as they pulled up in front of his building. A long black armored limo was already waiting outside and when he glanced up to his apartment windows saw the lights already one. "Someone's home but it isn't us."

He stepped outside of the SUV with Ziva behind him and then Gibbs, "This must be what it was like for the three bears when they came home to Goldie Locks in their house."

"How do you know she is blonde, Tony?" Ziva asked taking hold of his hand and resulting to their usual banter to calm their nerves as Gibbs led the way inside.

"Well, I don't…she could be Ginger Locks, or Brunette Locks or, Silver Haired Fox Locks?" He smiled looking at Gibbs and nodded his head towards him exaggeratedly making Ziva chuckle and Gibbs stop abruptly in front of them, turning around to simply stare at them both.

Gibbs knew they were joking out of nervousness as he was feeling it too. The whole situation was uneasying. "Are you two about finished with the jokes?" He asked getting them back on track and their minds set for whatever was waiting behind the door. The two very large burly guards standing outside Tony's apartment door at the end of the hallway reminded them quickly why they were there and what Kevin had said about no joking matter.

"Right Boss, locking it up." Tony answered quickly pretending to lock his mouth shut.

Gibbs turned around and shook his head softly trying not to smile. He had missed Tony's witty comments over the past month he'd been in a coma and was amused to hear him bantering with Ziva again, even if at his expense.

"No blades. No guns. Leave your weapons here." The guard at the door immediately spoke to them in a deep voice.

"Say, were you in _Robin Hood_ with Kevin Costner, because I swear that guy said the same thing?" Tony asked with a smile as they handed over their weapons to the most unamused very young looking man. "Although, I think he said something like, 'no blades, no bows, because it was Medieval times and they used bows not guns." He rambled with increasing nerves and pretended to pull back an arrow. "Though I guess that you're probably too young to even know what I'm talking about do you? That movie before your time? Perhaps, Katniss Everdeen from _The Hunger Games_ is more your style?" He pretended to shoot another arrow while the guards continued to look at him as though he were crazy.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs chided him again, calming him down.

"Right Boss." Tony took a deep breath squeezing Ziva's hand for support.

"Do no approach her in anyway. Maintain a distance of at least ten feet. If she wishes to approach you, she will. Otherwise maintain the distance." The man instructed them again and all three exchanged a look of curiosity and then nodded in consent. The guard opened the door and stepped aside for them to enter.

They were not prepared to see whom they saw. There, sitting on Tony's couch looking rather comfortable and drinking a glass of his wine, was the former _Secretary of State_ Katherine Thorne, looking through their Engagement Photo album of all the photos that had been taken that night, plus the smaller copies of all the photos of their years working together leading up to that point. She took one last sip of her wine and set it down on the coffee table before her. Slowly closing the album and placing it there as well.

"Hello and good evening." She greeted them softly with a gentle head nod, "Please, take a seat." She nodded them forward towards the open seats.

"Goldie Locks." Tony gasped in a soft whisper to Ziva that the woman they found waiting for them in his house was indeed a blonde.

"Pardon?" Katherine's eyes snapped to Tony's in an instant and he gulped.

"Nothing Madam Secretary… Ma'am, Former First Lady, Senator…what do I call you now? Or do we call you the Gatekeeper of _The Phoenix, _you know? Like in _Ghostbusters_ with Sigourney Weaver who plays the Gatekeeper…which is oddly strange that you could now be playing her' part when didn't she play you in a movie last summer? That's got to be weird irony." He asked suddenly flustered and bewildered in her presence. The decider of his future was none other than the 'Most Powerful Woman in American History' according to _Newsweek_ magazine and she sat before him now, drinking his wine and looking at him as though he were a crazed lunatic. "Oh shit, I've just blown it? Haven't I?" He looked at her deflated and horrified.

"Tony, perhaps you should just be quiet." Ziva turned her head to look at him with wide-eyes in disbelief at how nervous he was with his ramblings. She too, had not been expecting _this_ woman to be the one they'd be facing. "Please excuse him, he's only recently woken from a coma, still medicated and still slightly delirious when speaking to anyone that's human." She shot a glare at Tony to lock it up and be quiet or he would ruin their chance by already insulting the woman in several ways.

Katherine simply continued staring at Tony and then Ziva and finally Gibbs. Taking in all three of them quietly before speaking.

"I have been told you wish to speak with _The Phoenix_ about gaining help for troubles with _The Council._ Is this true?" She asked so stoically and formidably they all sat a little straighter feeling like every second that went by they were keeping her from being somewhere else important by how quickly she took command of the room and situation. It was obvious she'd had years of negotiating political situations.

"Yes, Ma'am." Ziva nodded quietly answering as the one in need of direct help. Gibbs was there for support and Tony couldn't be trusted to speak at all by this point. She remembered what Kevin had said about speaking only when spoken to and decided to let this woman before her ask the questions she needed answers to.

"And how exactly do you expect her to help you?" Katherine asked staring intently at Ziva.

"I have no idea honestly. I just heard that her situation was similar to my own presently and that she may be able to guide me through it. I have only recently discovered the truth about my life. My bloodline, my seat on something I had never heard of before called _The Council_ and now that they have signed my death warrant to a madman who wants this same seat, revenge and to take my unborn child, all the while holding my sister as leverage. Any attempts I have made to change my fate, have ended badly." Ziva gulped having rattled out as much of the truth as she could in the most precise form remembering what Kevin told her about making her case and quickly. "I need help and I have no one else left who has the power to help me. Right now I feel as though I am up against the world being so out numbered by those who have more control then I do. I was told _The Phoenix_ faced similar odds at one time, and she survived. Her children survived. I don't know what she can do to help me, honestly, I just need someone who knows, to tell me what to do."

"And what exactly do you want as the end result?" Katherine asked still staring intently only at Ziva making her shift uncomfortably for the first time under someone's stare.

"I want my sister back. Unharmed and still pregnant where they have not stolen either of them for their projects. I want to keep my own child. I want to live and be free and marry the man I love." Ziva's eyes finally filled with tears she could not stop as she quickly glanced at Tony and held his eyes while continuing to speak, "And I want to stop being shot at every time I make a move in a direction they do not like. I want them to stop using those I love against me by hurting them instead. I came to this country to start my life over again after my father left me to die in hell on earth, trying to turn me into one of his Elite Assassins…I want to be free to live a normal life without constantly having to be afraid my life or those that I love are in constant danger, or at the very least, know that there are still good people out there willing to help because right now…with everything I have learned about how contrived my life has been up to this point… I am losing my faith in humanity. And wondering what it was I have been fighting for all these years when I believed I was fighting to make a difference."

"I knew your father." Katherine spoke after a moment of studying Ziva in silence when she'd finished speaking. "I understand his position better then most." She added quietly, "Though that does not excuse at all what he did. Especially to you. To your sister and brother. To your mother." She paused, "I know all about your life Ziva and one born into this life, is never free. Not you, not _The Phoenix…_not me." She added quietly causing their eyes to widen slightly to learn such a detail. "You make the best of the situation you are given."

"I have tried to do that." Ziva shook her head softly, wiping at the falling tears and thinking of how she had tried to start her life over again, three times already and failed. The first by becoming the Mossad Liaison to begin with after learning her father had betrayed her with the truth of Ari, the second after she left Israel and joined NCIS and the third, after denouncing the Directorship of Mossad only to be shot.

"I know." Katherine acknowledged her quietly with a head nod. "You stepped away from the power of Director of Mossad when most would fight to grab it. Why?"

"It was not worth what I would have to give up. My family here." Ziva looked over to Gibbs and took his hand, squeezing it for support and maintaining holding onto it, and then looking over at Tony, "My future with the one I love. Life, I have learned, means nothing without the people you love."

Katherine studied them all quietly once more and then moved to stand, smoothing her hands down her pantsuit. "I am sorry this has been so short but I must be going now."

"That's it?" Tony immediately stood and spoke, afraid he had blown it with his crazy ramblings, "Please! Don't not help her because I am a nervous rambling idiot who loves her and is terrified to lose her! I… I will do anything! Anything you want! Just please, we need help! If _The Phoenix_ can help, please don't brush her off because I can't shut my mouth off when I need to when I'm nervous." He pleaded and closed the distance between himself and Katherine, invading the personal space the guard specifically told him not to. "Please! Help her! I am begging you as the man who loves her and the father of her child! I am failing to protect her anymore! I am trying and failing!" His eyes filled with tears, "We need help!"

Katherine took a deep breath and sighed, her eyes staring into Tony's with desperate unshed tears and then darted down briefly to the new scar on his throat from intubation. "I was going to say if you had let me finish…" She looked at him rather annoyed with a slanted eyebrow and stern tone, causing Tony to gulp, "To gather your things and be at Dulles in two hours where the jet will be waiting." She answered quietly and heard both Tony and Ziva's collective gasps of relief and hope, "Whomever is going on this mission to retrieve your sister also needs to be present. No more, no less. I believe that will be Special Agents McGee and Barrett, as well as Director Ben-Gidon, Officer Asa Abrams and the three of you, correct?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Ziva answered quietly while Tony slowly stepped back and out of her space.

"Where are we going?" Tony asked quietly seeing her walking towards the door.

"You have a difficult time not talking, don't you, Agent DiNozzo?" She asked looking at him with the slanted eyebrow again.

"Yes, Ma'am." Tony answered and swallowed hard, "Very sorry, Ma'am. Just incredibly nervous, Ma'am. As this is our lives, Ma'am." He rambled again realizing how many times he'd called her that, "Sorry, Ma'am." He cringed doing it again.

"Two hours. Do not be late. The plane will leave without you." She instructed choosing to ignore Tony's ramblings. And was gone and out the door in flash.

"Did that really just happen?" Tony asked bewildered with sweating palms and crashing back onto the chair. "My God, I must have insulted her at least a dozen times." He scrubbed his hand over his face.

"I'd say closer to two dozen, DiNozzo." Gibbs added quietly, laying his hand on Tony's shoulder and giving it a squeeze that it was okay, he understood the emotional reaction. "We don't have time to ponder what happened. We need to get moving. Get the others rounded up and ready to leave."

* * *

"I can't believe this is actually happening." McGee's eyes went wide as they all stepped out of the SUVs that had brought them to the private part of Dulles International. A large jet now stood before them with walkway ready to go.

Katherine stood waiting with her guards to greet them.

"No weapons of any kind, at any time. You may leave them with my guards." She instructed, "They will not be necessary. There is only one rule you must follow at all times. That is, to listen to everything I say, exactly as I say it without question. Understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am." They all nodded and answered in a near perfect unison.

"Good." She nodded, "Then take your seats on the plane and get comfortable. We're leaving now." She pivoted on her foot and was the first up the stairs into the plane.

As soon as they stepped inside the immaculate jet they froze seeing the emblom emblazoned on the sidewall in a brilliant gold and imprinted into the leather of each seat's headrest _The Phoenix._ It was the same that had been on the handkerchief the man had left for her.

Ziva's eyes widened considerably and mouth dropped open when she saw the man come out of the cockpit and take the seat next to Katherine. He gave her a small smile and head nod of acknowledgement before turning around and speaking with Katherine.

Both Tony and Gibbs immediately took note of Ziva's change in demeanor and staring at the man.

"He's the one who came to speak to me. The one at the house." She answered quietly without them having to ask the question.

"Who is he?" Tony asked trying to size up the man who was exactly as Ziva had described, right down to what she deemed 'devastatingly handsome.'

"I'd say he's like the Number Two, Tony. If he saw Ziva and then you met Secretary Thorne." McGee smiled still bewildered to be where they were and with whom as the plane began to move.

"Calm down, McTingles. I can feel your excitement over this adventure all the way across the aisle." Tony teased him taking a breath and leaning back against the seat as the plane started down the runway.

"Even I'm tingling, Tony." Malachi announced behind him with a nervous smile, running his finger over the emblom of the firebird before him, "To actually be meeting a legend is not an everyday thing. The stories about her are unbelievable. What she can do is beyond comprehension."

"That's likely because she _is_ a legend and those stories are greatly exaggerated." Tony argued swallowing hard as they felt the jolt of lifting into the air, "You're starting to sound like, _McGiggles of Glee_ over there, Mal. From the way you guys have described her I'm fully expecting to meet a version of Lara Croft on steroids."

"You did not see the way she took down that many heavily armed men in the video clip, Tony." Ziva spoke quietly shaking her head, "Even I…was impressed." She marvled, "It was as though she knew every move they were going to make before they did, almost like a choreographed dance."

"Maybe what you saw was just that. A choreographed stunt to spread her legend, and create the folklore!" Tony smiled arguing with their obvious fascination having missed all the original mystery and reveals about _The Phoenix._

"Right, Tony." McGee shook his head in bewilderment that something's never changed, "I'm sure that's it. Exactly. And former _First Lady of the United States and Secretary of State _Katherine Thorne is in on this whole false campaign to spread the legend. Going so far as to meet at your apartment, collect us and put us this plane heading to desitation unknown." He mocked the evidence to the contrary.

Gibbs couldn't help but smile from his seat quietly overhearing the argument and McGee's rebuttal. Things with his Three Musketeers were getting back to normal.

"Well, who knows? Maybe she's bored with all the free time she has now after stepping down and needed something fun to work on. Hanging out with William at the house all day must be interesting given their history. I mean, what could they possibly do all day together? He, the former President of the United States. She, a recently retired Secretary of State. They have to be bored out of their minds completely after looking at each other after five minutes given their tightly scheduled lives over the past how many decades! What do you think they do now, sit around in their underwear playing Scrabble?" Tony argued getting comfy in his seat. It felt more normal and easier to deal with his nerves this way and the things rattling around in his brain.

"I'm blaming the coma Psychosis." Ziva shook her head with wide-eyes, bewildered still by the things coming out of Tony's mouth and where.

"It's entirely possible." McGee looked at her, ignoring Tony as if he were no longer there, "Ducky said it could last a while."

The flight lasted nearly six hours and each had fallen asleep at somepoint. They were still incredibly nervous but at least didn't fear for their lives feeling somewhat better to know that the Head Guardian of _The Phoenix_ was in fact someone they knew, or at least knew of, being a well respected member of the American Government and political leader in the world. Given those facts, it was highly unlikely she was whisking them off to their deaths…they hoped.

When the plane landed it was just before dawn and the light was starting to creep up over the horizon. They still had no idea where they were but there was a chill in the air and it smelled impossibly fresh, which meant they were far from any big cities. They boarded two helicopters, each emblazoned with a phoenix and rose into the sky. Katherine, Gibbs, Tony and Ziva were all in one helicopter while the mystery man, Asa, Malachi, McGee and E.J. rode in the other.

"Dorothy, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Tony gawked out the window as the helicopter flew fast over the ground, and the sunlight streaming in over the mountain tops began to illuminate their surroundings. They were deep in the tall mountainous west of somewhere with towering peaks and deep valleys. They flew for a long time in silence, well over an hour and by the time they were preparing to land the sun was up and bright. Their surroundings were spectacularly beautiful with herds of hundreds of horses running wildly beneath them and over the lush green foothills of the mountains.

"It's so beautiful." Ziva marveled with a smile having never before seen anything like it in her life, growing up in the desert. She had been to the mountains before but never seen anything like this.

They landed on two separate helicopter pads in the middle of nowhere. With trees and fields of green with wildflowers spreading in every direction. The rush of water from a nearby river could be heard but not seen.

"Where are we?" McGee asked quietly coming to stand by Tony and Ziva.

"I don't know. But don't ask!" Tony whispered shouted back to him, "She has something against us _Chatty Cathy_ types." He winked exaggeratedly nodding towards Katherine who was speaking with the mystery man again.

Two black Wrangler style jeeps appeared over the hill and made their way towards them. The drivers looked like extremely serious fellows and nearly as soon as they came to a stop, were quickly loading the bags into the back.

"Let's go." Katherine nodded at them to remain in their same groups and hop into the vehicles. She took her spot sitting up front in the passenger seat while Tony, Ziva and Gibbs crammed into the back. They set off nearly as quickly as they sat down.

They sat in silence taking in the scenery as the jeeps rolled quickly along a rock and dirt path, weaving in and out of the forest shrubbery and over massive hills before dipping into the valley once more. As they came over the last hill a giant archway made of large boulders, nearly as big as Ziva's tiny car and thick wooden logs appeared, several stories tall with massive gates and a high voltage fence with a blinking red light that sounded as the gates began to open. A massive golden Phoenix was rising from the ashes at the top of the archway that had all the newcombers staring up in awe as they passed beneath it.

"There aren't any giant maneating dinosaurs in here, right?" Tony asked Katherine looking back at the high voltage perimeter fence that was dauntingly high and thick, "Cuz this feels like we've just entered _Jurassic Park_." He added rather loudly over the hum of the vehicles engine. "And I'm not fond of getting eaten!"

Katherine ignored him though a small smile appeared at the corner of her mouth that Ziva could see before she quickly turned her face in the opposite direction.

"We are so far off the reservation at this point." Tony shook his head slowly watching as they continued weaving down the path and noticing grizzly bears and their cubs in the meadow. "So you don't have dinosaurs here… you just have giant maneating bears? Is that it? New security procedures for the wild?" He continued to ask Katherine questions and she continued to ignore him in their new game. "I'm not fond of getting eaten by a bear either while I'm here! She's not a bear is she?_ The Phoenix?_ Like the magical one in the new _Disney_ movie who was really the mother to the princess only had some bad curse turn her into a bear? Because at this point with all the _oohing_ and _ahhing, _over this person, I'm expecting _The Phoenix _to be like a 20-foot giant dragon-slayer with fire for eyes and eats kittens for breakfast."

At this, Katherine finally turned around in her seat and simply glare at Tony.

"Please, please, excuse him, Madame Secretary. I am certain he has lost his mind to the coma psychosis at this point. He normally says odd and strange things at times but this is really… not normal, even for Tony." Ziva tried to explain slightly mortified to hear him now insulting the woman who was going to help them by mocking her status.

Katherine was quiet a long time while she and Tony have a silent stare off before she spoke, "Perhaps then, the fresh air will be good for your healing, Agent DiNozzo. Though I wouldn't suggest leaving your cabin as if you wander, you will most certainly be eaten by a bear. Or perhaps, the 20-foot dragon-slaying giant with fire for eyes and who eats kittens for breakfast. She may just eat you instead." Katherine had a devilish look in her eyes before turning around and leaving them stunned with her response.

Somehow they managed to make it the rest of the ride in silence and arrived at a large two-story log cabin that looked more like a resort then a cabin in the woods, which is exactly what it was.

"This is where you will be staying." Katherine announced escorting them towards the front door. "Everything is stocked and ready for your arrival. Should you need anything, use this phone and call this number. The phone does not work for outside calls. Only to this number. You will be put through an Operator who will then reach me." She handed the phone over to Ziva. "Do not wander in the woods. You will get lost and I was serious about getting eaten by bears." She looked directly at Tony, "The 20-foot giant may also be possible." She smiled for the first time and moved back towards the jeep, leaving them speechless. "I will check in with you later."

"When will we be speaking with her?" Tony asked as the brazon one of the group, feeling a little more bold that she had let him get away with so much already.

"When she is ready to speak with you. You will know it." Katherine answered climbing into the jeep.

"And where will you be staying exactly?" Tony asked, "I mean how big is this place?" He looked around to the vast mountains and forest for as far as the eye could see.

"I will be miles from here at another site on the ranch, which is well over 100,000 acres. Remember my single rule. You listen and do as I say without question. Right now, you stay right here and do not leave or try to make any outside calls. Understood?" She asked looking pointedly at Tony as he was the one misbehaving.

"Yes, Ma'am." He saluted her and everyone looked at him astonished when he then winked at Katherine.

She looked at him again as though he were completely crazy and then chuckles softly shaking her head and motioned for the driver to move on.

"Are you trying to antagonize the one person trying to help us here, Tony?" Ziva asked with a deep sigh, really concerned at this point about his reoccurring bouts of psychosis. Ducky had told them this may happen but it couldn't have picked a worse time to return. Likely too many flight hours in such a short amount of time when he was still recovering.

They made their way inside the massive house and each found a room to settle into with Tony and Ziva sharing.

Tony stood in the doorway of their balcony overlooking the gorgeous mountains, and valley with a white rapid river and shook his head in wonder. "I feel like we've just stepped into the movie_ Legends of the Fall_." He smiled feeling Ziva's arms wrap around him from behind, kissing his shoulder and taking in the beautiful scenery before them. "I'm totally Brad Pitt in this film." He chuckled turning her in his arms and kissing her soundly.

"He does have a nice butt in that movie." Ziva answered with a smile and they both froze when they heard tiny giggles of what sounded like children and then immediate 'shhh' noises.

They realized very quickly they were not alone. Ziva pointed towards the large bed that was high of the ground with its heavy timber frame and she and Tony walked quietly to each side of the bed. Giving each other a silent count of three and then bending over quickly to look beneath it, flipping back the covering.

"Argh!" Two tiny children screamed in their faces and started trying to wiggle away as Tony grabbed the leg of one on his side and Ziva the leg of the other on hers, pulling them out from beneath the bed.

"Shhh!" Ziva tried to calm the tiny girl in her arms while Tony did the same with the boy. "We won't hurt you."

"Stop screaming or she'll hear us!" Another older boy burst out of the closet and surprised them even further while Gibbs and the others came running towards the door to see what the screaming was about.

The older boy's words had instantly calmed the little ones and he ushered them quickly to his side. Wrapping a protective arm around each of their shoulders.

"Hello." Ziva greeted them with surprised eyes and a smile, "And who do we have here?" She asked looking them over.

"I'm Rurik." The youngest boy answered with big bright blue eyes and blonde curly hairy.

"And I'm Lara. We are twins." The little girl with the big dark eyes and smile waved proudly between them even though she was much smaller in size then the boy who was quite tall and muscular. "We are four and a half years old and this is our big brother Kristoff. He just turned nine."

"Lara! Shh!" The older boy, with dark blonde hair, and enormous cornflower blue eyes pulled her back against him immediately trying to quiet the tiny chatterbox. "They are strangers! You are not supposed to tell strangers who you are!"

"They aren't strangers if Mama invited them here, Kristoff!" The little girls' eyebrows narrowed and she stamped her foot, pulling away from him and towards Ziva again. "She wouldn't ask them here if they were going to hurt us!"

The conversational level of these small children was astounding given the girl said she was only four years old and the rest watched the interaction with fascination wandering who these children were.

"Your Mama is _The Phoenix_?" Ziva asked kneeling down slowly to be eye level with the two smallest children and the girl standing before her with wonder. She remembered what Vance had said about the three children of _The Phoenix_ who held seats on _The Council_ as each having different fathers and wondered if these children could be it. While they each has similar features, they were all strikingly different.

"Lara!" The boy, Kristoff, cut her off before she could answer.

"Toffee, that is rude! Let me answer her question! You are the one that wanted to come see who the visitors were and it would be rude now to ignore the pretty woman's questions!" The tiny girl argued back with a huff in her voice. She turned her smile back to Ziva and stepped forward, reaching out to touch Ziva's long dark hair that was slightly wavy, "You have very pretty hair. Mama says mine will look like yours when I grow up as we are both Middle Eastern." Lara smiled happily with her big dark eyes, "Mama has really blonde hair. Like golden sunshine. I really wanted my hair to look like hers but she said mine is beautiful just the way it is. Your hair is very pretty. I like it a lot. If my hair looks like yours when I get big, then I will be a very beautiful princess." She giggled fingering Ziva's hair again.

"You are not a princess. Stop saying that." Kristoff shook his head.

"Yes, I am! I am Daddy's princess and he tells me all the time!" Lara argued back and it was clear there was tension between these two while the other little boy simply smiled at Ziva with his big blue eyes and flirty smile.

"Mama is Mama." The little boy, Rurik, answered Ziva's question finally, as if that were the most logical explanation in the world. "Some people call her _The Phoenix_ and Grandma calls her Julia. And sometimes Daddy calls her Jules but she is always Mama. We are the only ones in the whole world that get to call her that!" He smiled proudly.

"And the babies," Lara added with a smile and big head nod.

"The babies?" Ziva asked with eyebrows rising with amusement at these delightfully charming and beautiful children before her who were full of information.

"Yes! We have a baby sister Lena who is a toddler; that is what Mama calls her. And we have two new babies at our house! Mama had twins! Rafe and Jillian." Lara added excitedly, "Oh, I just love the babies! Mama lets me help."

"And me too! I'm a good big brother." Rurik smiled proudly.

"Your Mama, just had twins?" Ziva asked in astonishment, "When?"

"Not long ago." Rurik answered but wasn't sure how long. "They are still really new and tiny. Their birthday was May 28th."

"Oh, wow." Ziva swallowed hard, "That was not long ago at all." Her eyes flashed to Tony and the rest of the adults to realize these new details about the one they'd come to seek help from. Her babies weren't even a month old yet.

"Uh-oh," Rurik suddenly looked afraid as did Lara and Kristoff with fallen looks in their features and posture. "We have to go. Bye."

"What?" Ziva asked as the one who'd established the connection with the children.

"We weren't supposed to be here. Anywhere near here! Mama is yelling at us right now." Rurik answered with wide-eyes.

"I told you two to stay at home and not follow me!" Kristoff was angry with them, "Now we're all in trouble! If you just would have listened and stayed home!"

"It's not fair you can go exploring without us!" Rurik stamped his foot.

"I'm older then you! I can do things you can't!" Kristoff argued back. "Now I'm going to get in trouble because you're here with me!"

"You weren't supposed to come here either!" Lara argued back, "Mama said this was off limits!"

"But I wouldn't have gotten caught if you didn't follow me! She trusts me to wander, its you two who always end up getting into trouble!" Kristoff shook his head.

"That's not true! You are the one with all the crazy ideas that get us into trouble! Or get us hurt! That's why she doesn't let us go exploring with you! Because we get into too much trouble together!" Lara argued her point with tears in her eyes as they quickly made their way downstairs and towards the door with everyon else following behind.

"We have to go, now!" Kristoff moved to grab Lara and Rurik both and they all stopped short again, pausing for a moment and then Kristoff tried to drag them out again.

"No, Toffee! Mama said we had to stay here until Grandma came back for us!" Rurik stayed still with feet firmly planted.

"I'm not waiting here for Grandma to get us, are you crazy? She's going to be even more angry then Mama!" Kristoff's eyes were wide. "I'm not staying for that!"

"Mama said stay put and I'm listening to her." Lara agreed with Rurik as tears fell down her face.

"We have to go. Now. Goodbye." Kristoff looked at the adults quickly and grabbed Lara and Rurik's hands pulling them out onto the porch and down the steps into the woods.

The others watched in complete confusion, as the children seemed to have heard something from their mother that the others had not that sent them scurrying out the door.

"What just happened here?" McGee asked with confusion all over his face.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: First, 2 Chapters going up tonight so look for the second later!**

**Many many many thanks for such amazing reviews and from so many of you that I had not heard from before! I am so thankful and appreciative! I want to make a note here that we are in fact on the downward slope of this story, meaning the end is coming sooner then later now. The positive change is finally upon us and hopefully their silver lining. I purposefully split this book off from the first in order to take it in my own direction, my own alternate universe which I warned from the beginning. The characters may follow canon now, but the story is my own and original and I like it that way in Book Two. I know some of you do not, but nonetheless, have stuck out this journey. I encourage you to keep doing so as things are going to get a little crazy!**

**This story is supposed to be entertaining. It's not supposed to be anything other then an escape of fun for a few minutes every day where you can shelve your real life, and disbelief and enter another world where anything is possible. As Tony told Ziva about his mother in the episode "Shell Shock," she liked going to the movies because of the escape. So I encourage you all now to do the same as we move forward. Shelve your disbelief for awhile, and just enjoy the ride! Consider this story like watching Batman or the Avengers or Avatar or even Harry Potter and the Bourne Series. You don't keep saying, 'oh this is so unbelievable and crazy' the entire time, you just strap in and enjoy the ride So, kids, strap in and enjoy the ride! I can't please all of you all the time with everything you each want from this story, (some want more Liat/Malachi, others more Tiva, others more fluff, others less fluff, some want babies, others want them dead. Some want more sex, others say no more sex, some love the crazy elements of the story, others hate it, etc.) but I hope that I have pleased you all, at least a little and that's all I can really do! - Wild**

* * *

They waited anxiously for the rest of the day without word and only received a brief phone call from Katherine in the evening to check in. No word at all about _The Phoenix _or what happened with the children. The second day in and they were trying to calm their anxious nerves from waiting by attempting to enjoy the beautiful weather sitting outside near the gorgeous pool behind their cabin and soaking in some sun. Everyone was still pondering the strange events already surrounding this situation. First the man who mysteriously appeared undetected in Ziva's house in Israel and now the children of _The Phoenix_ who went scrambling back into the woods having been scolded in a way that no one but them could hear.

"I get the distinct impression we are in a holding pen of sorts and being watched." E.J. finally spoke up as she lay on a lounge chair next to Ziva at the pool. Tony was lying in the one directly beside Ziva and Gibbs beside him. Asa, Malachi and McGee were in the pool but resting with their arms on the edge sharing in the discussion.

"I'm getting that impression too." Asa nodded in agreement, "It's likely how she knew the children were in the cabin."

"Yeah, I agree but how did they hear her scolding them but not us?" McGee asked with brow furrowed, having thought about that for some time.

"Maybe they wear ear pieces so she can be in contact with them at all times?" E.J. suggested thinking about the complex security situation this family presented. "It's quite clever if you think about it for keeping tabs on her children in such a massive space."

"Charming little monkies, though weren't they?" Asa smiled at E.J. thinking about the children. "I can't believe they would sneak into the house and wait for us, braving the wrath of _The Phoenix_ who just happens to be their _Mama._" He smiled remember the conversation with the children. "What gave them away?" He asked Ziva and Tony wondering how these children were discovered.

"We were discussing the beauty of this place reminding me of _Legends of the Fall_. Ziva said Brad Pitt had a nice butt in that movie and we heard immediate tiny giggles and shooshing." Tony smiled over at Ziva and the others laughed.

"Four year olds giggling because an adult said _butt_ sounds about right." E.J. smiled shaking her head. "They were so cute though."

"Not at all what I imagine when thinking about the children of such a legend." Malachi shook his head with a small smile, "They seemed so…normal."

"And funny." McGee smiled, "That little girl is a ball of fire." He laughed softly, "She certainly doesn't take any flak from her big brother." He looked directly at Ziva, "Kind of reminds me of some one else I know." And they all chuckled.

"I wonder if they are the three seat holders Director Vance mentioned." Ziva smiled curiously in turn. "With a name like Kristoff, I would certainly think he could fit with the Northern Europe Division, given the Scandinavian countries influence there."

"And Rurik and Lara both sound like Russian names." E.J. added thinking this out as well.

"Kevin said that _Operation Sunshine_ was against a Russian fortified fortress." McGee began thinking as well, "That would make sense if she was trying to get her kids back from the Eastern European and Russian Division."

"But there are two of them, and only one seat for each Division." Tony furrowed his brows, "And they're twins. So how would that work? And what about North America? Didn't you say one of her children held that seat as well?"

"Maybe its not one of those three. Maybe it's the other child they mentioned, Lena." Gibbs added quietly with arms folded over his chest leaning back in his chair.

They all smiled over at him just hearing him speak and contribute given how quiet he'd been of late.

"They certainly have different looks about them, don't they? Each very similar in some ways and then very different in others. Like the little girl, she definitely has a darker skin tone then the boys." E.J. smiled thinking about the darling little girl who was so enchanting. Her big dark eyes and dark curly hair that fell long around her shoulders in big ringlets.

"Yeah, but that's what is so strange. She has a Russian name and said she's Middle Eastern like Ziva." McGee pondered this information as well.

"Vance had said they'd taken her children as part of the _Genetics Program_." Gibbs reminded them quietly, "Maybe that has something to do with it." Given what they'd already learned about the very calculated aspects of the _breeding program_ he wouldn't be surprised if these children had a role in that as well.

"I feel like we're in an elaborate game of _Clue_ right now." McGee smiled finding all of this too intriguing in trying to solve all these mysteries. "And how does former _Secretary of State_ Katherine Thorne figure into all this, is what I want to know?"

"Well," Ziva pondered for a moment, "According to Director Vance, all of the changes that went down within _The Council_ happened in the last several years. Given that Secretary Thorne was still the sitting _Secretary of State_ at the time, I'm sure she became rather involved in some way if _The Phoenix_ was property to the North American Division." She spoke quietly and pondered that statement. They all did. It was as if they were discussing this person like a slave, being owned and property.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." Gibbs added quietly.

"We've already been waiting nearly two full days. My patience is severely thin right now." Tony grumbled shifting in his seat. "What is the point of bringing us all the way here and then leaving us sit? Forbidden from going anywhere in the middle of nowhere!"

"I agree with Barrett." Gibbs spoke up again having thought about this as well, "I think they're watching us."

"Well, I think it's incredibly rude to keep us waiting this long. No matter who she thinks she is!" Tony grumbled again flipping his sunglasses down.

"Your pain medication makes you irritable. I do not like this version of you, Tony." Ziva stare at him with a slanted brow, he had been grumpy nonstop for nearly the past two days.

"It's not the pain medication making me irritable." Tony grumbled again shifting in his seat and making a move to stand, "It's you and your sunkissed skin in that bikini that's making me irritable!" He waved in her general direcion and then hastely went inside the house while the others remained with either mouths open in shock that he'd say such a thing in front of Gibbs, or chuckling at what he'd actually said. Basically, saying out loud that he was sexually frustrated at not being able to be with Ziva the way he'd become accustomed to before getting shot.

"Excuse me." Ziva stared after him in disbelief, refusing to look at Gibbs and then stood quickly to follow Tony into the house.

"Tony, have you lost your mind! Saying something like that in front of Gibbs?" She asked following him into the kitchen where he was getting a bottle of water. "You have been saying the most insane things all week! First, insulting Secretary Thorne, then insulting _The Phoenix_ to her and now this! I am honestly getting very concerned about you!" Ziva sighed crossing her arms over her chest and feeling a slight chill run through her, now standing in the air-conditioned house in just her suit. "Are you okay?" She was deeply concerned about the lasting effects of the coma psychosis that had him acting irrationally, saying whatever was on his mind.

"No, I'm not okay!" Tony bit back angrily and then grunted in frustration, running his hands rapidly back and forth through his hair, "None of this is okay! Being kept waiting like this is not okay! Getting shot in the chest is not okay! Having your sister and unborn baby abducted by a madman is not okay! Not being able to make love to you is not okay! And having the life of our baby in jeopardy because of some other madmen abusing you so badly that they permanently damaged you is not okay!" He spit out in rapid fire unable to censor himself and saw the immediate look of defeat on her face and in her posture. He took several deep breaths trying to calm himself and walked slowly towards her as she said nothing. "I'm sorry, Ziva." He apologized, "I shouldn't have said that…but I can't seem to stop saying anything these days! Damn it!" He cursed when he saw the tears well in her eyes and she tried to hold them back. "I don't want to take this out on you! I am frustrated at not being able to do more to help you! And I feel like an asshole for wanting you so badly right now, knowing we can't be together because of the situation with the baby, but My God… do you have to be so beautiful?" He smiled at her softly through his apologetic rant, reaching up to cup her face softly and brushing her long hair over her shoulder, dropping a hot kiss to her bare shoulder, "I can't help wanting to touch every inch of you with my lips and worship the beautifulness that is you." Tony spoke quietly and then kissed her lips. "I'm sorry."

"Do you want me to go put more clothes on?" She asked honestly remembering his comment about seeing her sunkissed skin in the bikini, feeling badly for the entire situation as well. Both frustrated at not being able to do what they wanted.

"No," Tony smiled softly shaking his head and then promptly lifting her by her hips and setting her on the large kitchen island in front of him, pulling her close to him and laying his head on her chest for a change. Sighing deeply as he listened to the loud pounding of her heart, "You could wear a potato sack to cover yourself and I'd still know how incredibly gorgeous you are beneath." He turned his face against the skin of her chest and placed a sweet kiss to the scar on her sternum. "It is a beautiful suit, on a beautiful woman, to be worn on a beautiful day. Whoever picked this out, had good taste." He smiled eyeing the off white fabric that brought out Ziva's dark tan and features beautifully. The gold buckle in the middle of her binkini top and the golden loops just over her hips made it all the more sexy to Tony.

"Another strange and curious oddity of our stay here. That appropriate clothing for such a destination, in all of our sizes, was waiting in each room, before we even knew what rooms we'd be staying. Someone knows us better then we know ourselves it seems." Ziva looked at him with a curious smile, playing with the hair on the back of his neck at this new and close position of her now taller then Tony sitting on the counter. "Must be quite the dossiers they have on us all." Her fingers trailed down the bare skin of his back following his own unique scar line now that ran across his side. "You should keep this covered for a while longer. It will burn in the sun." She advised him knowing from her own personal experiences with fresh scars in the hot sunlight.

"Are you trying to cover me up, Ziva David?" Tony gave her his famous cockeyed smile and grin, trailing his fingertip down the scar on her chest.

"Only because I worry about you." She brushed her fingers over his cheeks with a soft smile. "We are quite the matching pair now, aren't we?" She smiled, "You are now a Humpity Dumpity Egg too."

Tony laughed deeply at her saying, "Close, Ziva. You're getting better! It's Humpty Dumpty and yes, we are a matching pair now." He smiled pulling her in for another kiss, trailing them down her throat, then scar and smiled pulling back when Ziva leaned back on her hands on the counter and Tony kissed her lower abdomen for the first time gently, "You have a beautiful Mama, my little ninja princess." He gently ran his fingertips over Ziva's smooth skin, "Behave yourself in there." He scolded with a slight smile and then kissed her belly again.

Ziva had tears of joy in hers' this time to see Tony speaking to the baby in her belly for the first time. "You will be a great father, Tony." She smiled softly running her hand over his ear and twisting his hair at the nape of his neck.

"And you are already, a great mother." Tony smiled standing and pulling her back in close again to his chest, pressed heart to heart with faces mere inches apart. "We will get through this. One day at a time." He spoke softly and kissed her again lightly. "Ani ohev otach, Ziva David."

"I love you too." She smiled rubbing her nose with his and then kissing him lightly.

* * *

Gibbs was the first to waken in the morning and as he made his way toward the staircase could see the light on already downstairs in the kitchen. Ziva had been waking up early as well with what she vividly described as the most urgent need to pee every morning of her life. The thought made him chuckle as he rememebered Shannon complaining of the same thing.

He paused mid-step at the top of the stairs when the door to Tony and Ziva's room slowly creeked open and Ziva stepped out, surprised to see Gibbs staring back at her. "I thought you were already awake and downstairs." He smiled softly at her, "Good morning."

"Good morning." She smiled back at him joining him on the way down, "I just woke. Someone else must be up already." Ziva had taken note of the light on downstairs as well and the smell of coffee now drifting up the staircase.

They both stopped short rounding the corner of the kitchen to see the profile of a woman in their kitchen with her back to them. At first glance, they thought it may be E.J. but the height and hair and build were all wrong under further scrutiny. This woman had golden blonde hair pulled back in loose ponytail and was wearing all black. Running clothes from the looks of it as she stare out the window and then slowly turned to face them holding a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Hello." She smiled softly greeting their wide-eyed expressions the minute they could see her face.

Ziva felt her heart skip a beat to realize they were now face to face with the woman in the photos Kevin had shown them. _The Phoenix_ had made her appearance. "Hello." She finally managed to make her mouth work as the woman made her way slowly towards them.

"Please excuse my unannounced arrival so early in the morning." She smiled softly coming to a stop just in front of Gibbs and handing him the cup of coffee. "I try to get my runs in before the children wake."

"You…are _The Phoenix_?" Ziva asked quietly for clarification sizing up the tiny woman before her. This was not at all what she was expecting in so many ways. The woman was incredibly beautiful as her legend held. Even slightly sweaty from her run with messy curls hanging from a loose ponytail, wearing form fitting running attire of a black zippered jacket, pants and running shoes. She looked like she just came from the gym and she certainly didn't look like she'd just given birth to twins three weeks ago given the shape of her body. Well defined muscle clearly scene through her clothes even with just enough sensual curves in all the right places but a flat abdomen that just seemed impossible given what they'd learned about the babies. Her hair was golden blonde and very long with natural curls and big dark eyes that were brown but more golden in the centers like fire around her pupils. Her tiny stature at most was 5'5 or 5'6.

"I am." The woman smiled softly extending her hand to Ziva, "But you can call me Julia."

Ziva's hand trembled slightly when she accepted the gesture and felt the slight shock of electricity she wasn't sure was real or imagined that went up her arm with the contact. "Ziva." She swallowed hard giving the woman her name.

"A pleasure, Ziva." Julia acknowledged her, "Agent Gibbs." She turned her attention towards the man standing slightly protectively in front of Ziva. "A pleasure as well. I have heard many good things about you."

Gibbs accepted her hand and swore he felt the same slight jolt of electric shock at the contact as well, though he said nothing. "Julia." He paused, "Do you have a last name? Or is it, Phoenix?" He asked with a curious eyebrow.

"Julia Taylor." Julia smiled slightly at Gibbs immediate search for answers. "I do not have a lot of time to speak this morning. I must be getting back as there is much to do today… but I wanted to make sure I spoke with you first, Ziva." She turned her sole focus directly on Ziva moving closer with intent eyes. "I know how difficult waiting for answers can be." She spoke quietly and stopped moving when she stood a mere foot in front of Ziva. Slowly, Julia lifted her hand and placed it against the side of Ziva's cheek.

Ziva swallowed hard staring back into this woman's eyes that she could swear were flickering more gold the more intently she looked into Ziva's as if searching deep inside her soul and felt the flesh of her face beneath this woman's touch start tingling and heat up. She had no idea what Julia was doing and was too afraid to ask.

"I will help you, Ziva." Julia finally spoke giving Ziva a small smile, still cupping the side of Ziva's face gently. "The vehicles will come to collect you before Noon to bring you to the Main House. We can discuss things further there." She slowly let her hand fall away and then stepped back, "I need to be going now. It is a long run back and my children will be waking soon." She gave them both a small smile and swiftly moved around them and was out the door before either of them could react.

Gibbs looked down to the coffee still steaming in the mug in his hands. Dark black. Just the way he liked it and she had known without asking and handed it directly to him. Slowly he turned around to face Ziva who was slightly behind him and staring out the window at the woman now running away from the house in the early light of dawn towards the tree line. Her golden hair the only thing really setting her apart from her surroundings as her dark clothing blended into the dawn.

"Ziver," Gibbs addressed her trying to gain her attention and gasped softly when she turned to face him fully. He slowly set his coffee cup aside on the counter and moved closer with eyes never leaving her face. Gently he reached up and ran his fingers lightly over her cheek.

"What?" Ziva asked seeing the look in his eyes as one she'd never seen before and the slight tremble of his fingers.

"Your scar." Gibbs answered her in a whispered gently stroking down her cheek where the bullet had grazed her face, "It's gone."

"It's what?" She asked immediately with eyes widening and reaching up with hand closing over Gibbs. He moved his fingers aside and she traced down her skin, feeling for the tiny ridge that had recently been there and could no longer be felt. She gasped and spun quickly on her heel racing towards the closests mirror and inhaling a long gasping breath coming face to face with herself in the mirror. Her hand trembling as she reached up to touch the flawless skin on her cheek once more with Gibbs slowly coming up behind her.

"It's gone." Ziva spoke in a whisper with near tears in her eyes of disbelief, relief and fear at how this could actually be possible. "The scar is… really gone." She gasped and ran her fingertips lightly over the skin that was still slightly tingly. Her mind flashing back to just minutes ago with Julia's palm over her cheek and the intense look in her eyes; the sensations of her skin warming and tingling beneath her touch. "How?" She turned immediately to Gibbs looking for answers and wondering if she were crazy. If he really saw her skin too. "How is this possible?"

"I have no idea." Gibbs eyes were still wide and in shock as well. He'd seen a lot of unexplained things in his life, and most of them had been solved eventually with investigation. But this event had happened right before his eyes. So quicky and subtly they hadn't know what was happening until it was over in a flash and the mystery woman was gone. There were no explanations that he could come up with that made any sense as to how Ziva's scar could be on her face in one moment and gone in the next. Without surgery, just vanished. A deep chill ran down his spine as he reached up to touch Ziva's skin and felt the warmth still radiating there.

"Hey, what's going on down here." Tony smiled sleepily coming down the stairs and seeing Ziva and Gibbs standing in front of the mirror in log cabin's foyer.

"Tony," Ziva wheeled around with shock all over her face, "Look at me."

"I am looking at you." He smiled coming towards her with a curious gaze, "You are still as beautiful as the last time I sa-…" His words stopped abruptly as she came to stand before her. His eyes locked onto her cheek when Ziva trailed her finger gently down it, drawing his attention. Their eyes holding intently before he looked back again and stepped closer. Closign the distance completely he reached up and grazed her face with the backs of his fingers. "Where…what happened to your scar?" He asked in barely above a whisper, unable to even form coherent thoughts as he looked at her once again flawless face. The bullet graze that had burned bright pink was now completely gone.

"She was here, Tony." Ziva answered swallowing hard with pounding heart trying to explain the unexplainable. "When we came downstairs not long ago, she was here. In the kitchen."

"_The Phoenix?"_ Tony guessed from the way Ziva was speaking and watched her nod.

"She…is not at all like I was expecting…though I really did not know what to expect, honestly," Ziva shook her head softly in confusion, "So…human and real but…"

"But what?" Tony asked still unable to tear his eyes or touch away from Ziva's face and cheek.

"She introduced herself. Said her name is Julia Taylor…that we should call her Julia. Spoke quickly and said had been out running but needed to return to the house before the children woke." Ziva rambled quietly in a daze, "She said she would help me, Tony…and then she touched my face, like this." Ziva demonstrated by cupping the side of Tony's face gently with palm to his cheek. "She looked intently into my eyes with her own and this warm tingling sensation slowly spread beneath her touch. It was only a moment. Just a moment, right?" She looked quickly to Gibbs for confirmation that she hadn't hallucinated that part, "And then she pulled away, said that we were to meet her at the Main House around Noon and she was gone. Running back into the woods." She motioned towards the window where they'd watched her disappear. "Gibbs noticed it first…my face." Ziva added quietly touching her skin once more, "It was just gone, Tony." She felt the same chill running up and down her spine and heart pounding thinking about the intensity in Julia's stare and the liquid pools of gold that seemed to shimmer in her eyes as she looked at Ziva.

Tony didn't know what to think or say or do. He was certain he was in shock. He wanted to deny these events to be true, rationalize them in some way but staring at Ziva's face right now, void of any evidence a bullet had ever grazed her…there was no explanation. _At all_. "I have to sit down." He finally spoke feeling light headed and moved to the nearest possible seat, which was a leather armchair near them and put his head in his hands, taking slow and deep breaths. He wasn't sure what he was expecting of this person either, but _this_ was something he had never imagined and it terrified him to no end there was no explanation of how.

* * *

"She was here?" McGee asked with paling face as the others joined them for breakfast, staring in disbelief as a collective group at Ziva's face. The story had been repeated several times now and none of them could comprehend it. "She was here and I missed it?" He kept asking over and over in disbelief shaking his head slowly.

Tony had remained absolutely silent all morning as had Gibbs, both too astonished and unsure of anything at the moment to speak. Ziva had been the one recanting the story to the others.

"So the legends _are_ true…" Malachi gasped shaking his head slowly and reaching out to touch Ziva's healed cheek as well. "She is like…no other." He was thinking about all of the stories he had heard regarding _The Phoenix_ that had once seemed completely absurd and now wondering if they were true as well.

"And she looked just like us?" McGee asked still fascinated beyond belief to hear the details over and over.

"What were you expecting, McGee?" Tony finally spoke, unsure of it himself.

"I thought you were expecting a 20-foot giant, Tony." McGee answered, surprised to hear Tony finally speak.

"I wasn't expecting anything, honestly." Tony answered quietly, "I don't know what I was expecting…a woman with a large story built up around her mostly. A façade of some kind that was created purposefully to intimidate others with the stories maybe, but…I honestly never expected anything like this." He spoke quietly looking up again at Ziva's cheek.

"Well she certainly was not, a 20-foot tall giant." Ziva shook her head slowly not knowing what to really say about it either, just trying to process and go over repeatedly what she knew. "She was 5'5 or 5'6 at the most…tiny person who certainly didn't look like she just had twins 3 weeks ago…or to be running like she was." She pondered that mystery as well, considering most new mothers were told not to engage in physical activity for at least 6 weeks after birth. "The only thing really…odd or rather…I cannot find a word honestly, that was different about her, were here eyes." Ziva shook her head slowly thinking about those eyes.

"They were made of fire like I suggested?" Tony asked slowly starting to come around as he processed and returned to what felt more normal when he was nervous and out of control in his environment, making jokes.

"No," Ziva shook her head in a daze, "They were intensely dark brown with these flecks of gold in them that the closer she came and the longer she looked into my eyes… I swear to you, the gold became more intense, consuming and was almost fluid…like fire." She nodded slowly realizing that actually was an accurate description, "Like flickering flames…I cannot describe them. You would never believe me…you, it…you will see for yourself."

"So did you see these flickering flame eyes too, Boss?" Tony asked Gibbs deciding his best recourse for handling this situation that could not be explained was one of disbelief and mockery. To contemplate anything else right now was too much.

"I wasn't staring into her eyes, DiNozzo." Gibbs answered quietly sharing a look with Ziva as the only two to have experienced the surreal moment together, not realizing what had even happened until after. "There is definitely something different about this woman." He finally admitted going with his gut instincts that tingled in her presence.

"And what does your gut say about her, Boss?" Tony asked trusting Gibbs instincts after all these years, "Do we trust her? Or are these some sort of elaborate parlor tricks?"

"I have no idea what this is." Gibbs nodded softly towards Ziva, unable to quantify it into words, "But my gut says, approach with caution." He added softly thinking about it. "I do not think she has any ill will towards, Ziva…or any of us…but there is something about her that says be cautious…we don't want to be on her bad side."

"So insulting her over lunch would likely be a very bad idea, Tony." McGee gave him a pointed look with raised eyebrows.

* * *

They all stood on the porch very anxiously as noon approached, waiting for their ride and were surprised that it was a single truck this time instead of two jeeps. The once fierce looking fellow who had been their driver in dropping them off, wearing black tactical style clothing then; now stepped out looking every bit the part of rugged cowboy. He smiled and tipped his hat to the two ladies present and looked at what they were wearing in contrast to his t-shirt, boots, jeans and chaps and shook his head softly.

"I feel like we are entirely overdressed." E.J. whispered to Ziva as they both stood in summer dresses while the men wore dress casual beside them preparing for this meeting.

"Good afternoon. My name is Cody." The goodlooking cowboy greeted them with a smile, "My apologies but you may wish to change. "There has been a slight change in plan. Lady Julia is still working the herd with us and will need a bit more time. You are welcome to come now, though your meeting will be delayed at least another hour or two." He shifted his weight digging one hand into his pocket. "You should have suitable clothing in your rooms should you care to join us now. You won't be working, of course, but you will get dirty from all the dust if you plan to watch."

"Working the herd?" Tony asked if he heard that correctly, amazed to hear the woman was doing such and called _Lady_ all the while.

"Yes, sir. We're weaning the Fall born calves and cutting them from the herd. We've been working on it for the last few days and nearly done." Cody answered politely.

"And _Lady _Julia, helps with this?" McGee asked with widening curious eyes to imagine such a thing as well, knowing that for her to be addressed as _Lady_ meant that she was of nobility somehow as well and they just didn't do things like work cattle on ranches.

"Of course, sir. She always helps. This _is_ her ranch." Cody looked at him slightly surprised they would even ask. "Lady Julia is very much a part of the day to day operations." He smiled, "If you don't mind, we really need to get moving. I should be there to help."

"Okay," McGee answered quickly for the whole group, entirely in and excited for the adventure went quickly back into the house to change into more appropriate clothing.

When they met back downstairs less then ten minutes later, none could stop the smiles as they took in each others appearances. They weren't dressed in over the top comical cowboy attire seen on television but western wear that real ranch hands wore and all looked incredibly good as they sized each other up.

"You look incredibly sexy in jeans and cowboy boots." Tony whispered into Ziva's ear as they climbed walked down the steps together. "You pull off this exotic cowgirl thing very well."

"Very sexy yourself, Tony." Ziva smacked his butt playfully earning a smile and jump from Tony.

"You pull off this suave western cowboy thing pretty well, Boss." Tony smiled at Gibbs as they all made their way down the porch steps towards the truck. "Do you feel like you're in a John Wayne western yet?" He turned his attention to Asa knowing how the man felt about western films as well, "Cuz I do." He smiled widely looking around at the beautiful landscape.

Gibbs only smiled shaking his head. He had to admit, the feel of the atmosphere was serene and much more laid back then being in the city. He could definitely get used to living in a place like this all the time and could see why, if _The Phoenix_ was going to live in seclusion, this was the place to be.

"I can't get over how incredibly beautiful it is here." Ziva shook her head with a smile.

"That's why they call this _God's Country_, ma'am." Cowboy Cody smiled and winked at her softly popping the end gate to the truck. "Ladies, you are welcome to ride up front with me if you choose or in the back. That's up to you. Not everyone will fit inside and besides, I thought some of you might enjoy riding in the back to see the sights."

"So we must be somewhere in Montana? Gibbs guessed quietly looking at Cody with a smile at his reference, knowing that was the slogan most often used to describe the state of surreal beauty.

"You'd be correct, sir." Cody smiled, "But the ranch also extends into Idaho. It would take you days to cross." He held his hand out for E.J. to except as she climbed up into the back with the others. "Ma'am." He smiled at her once she let go.

"I better ride up front." Ziva smiled softly realizing that the bouncing around in the back would not be good for the baby given her delicate condition. "You go ahead." She smiled at Tony with a head nod, "Ride in the back with them." She could see the little boy like joy in his eyes at a boyhood dream of sorts coming true. Playing cowboy in the rustic mountains was too good to pass up.

Tony smiled and kissed her, thanking her for knowing him so well and climbed in the back with everyone else, leaving Ziva to sit up front with Cody by herself.

"Hold on." Cody called to them out the truck window with a smile as he put the truck into gear.

"I swear, this feels like we have entered Heaven." Malachi marveled as they drove along the path cutting through the vast green fields of grass and wild flowers with the mountains and their dark purple peaks reaching high into the sky. The gloriously glacial blue colored waters rushing past them in the river and tall pine trees was simply out of a dream. He couldn't help but think that Liat would love this place. She had always enjoyed the mountains whenever they would visit the Alps in Europe or the Urals in Russia. Never before had he or she seen the gloriously beautiful peaks of the North American Rockies.

"So Cody, how long have you worked for _The Phoenix_?" Ziva asked with a soft smile as they rolled along through the beautiful countryside.

"A few years, ma'am." He smiled, "Lady Julia and I worked together on a few missions prior to my joining the ranch. I grew up on a ranch in Wyoming so this is very much like home to me."

"So you were also a trained field operative?" She asked, still digging for information about how this place worked.

"Yes, ma'am." Cody smiled again at her inquisitivness, "All ranch personel, even the livestock wranglers are all combat ready."

"That's very interesting." Ziva smiled looking out the window thinking about tactical cowboys. "So you were all cowboys first I assume?"

"No, ma'am." He shook his head slightly, "Not all of us." He chuckled, "A few had a rather steep learning curve when it came to riding a horse even let alone wrangling cattle and horses. It was sure fun watching _Lady Julia_ give them lessons though. I don't think I have ever laughed so hard in my life as watching her trying to teach some of them cut cattle." He chuckled again thinking about those memories. "Some looked at her horrified when she said that was the days lesson not realizing that _cutting cattle_ meant sorting. They all had their knives out looking sickly at the baby calves before them thinking they were expected somehow to butcher calves instead of merely sorting them. City Slickers, we call 'em."

"And _Lady Julia_, I take it, is not a City Slicker?" Ziva asked with a curious smile and eyebrow laughing softly with him as well to hear the confusion of the men, having the same thoughts when first hearing cutting cattle.

"No, ma'am. She was born and raised on a ranch. Even if she's an elegant noble _Lady_ and all now, she's one helluva cowgirl." He smiled, "Sorry ma'am. Forget sometimes I'm in the company of a lady. We don't get a lot of visitors around here."

"It's okay." Ziva smiled at the charming young man she guessed was around twenty-five years old. "And she runs most of the operation around here?"

"Yes, ma'am." He answered again with a small smile, "Whenever she's in country that is. Tries to be here for the big round ups and drives each year back and forth between the winter and summer pasture grounds. Some of us pack up with her and head to Europe for the Social Seasons for her royal duties but, this is home to us all now. We can't wait to get back. There's freedom here, you know?" He looked over at her with a smile climbing over the next hill and switching gears as the truck surged forward. "I think she's a lot more comfortable in boots and jeans on the back of a horse then in heels and a dress exchanging pleasantries with Kings."

"I think I would be too." Ziva sighed with a softy smile, intrigued by these little details the man was giving to her.

"_Lady Julia_ must really like you. You're only the second set of guests she's ever let come to the Main House. Even the other guests are secluded to the outer cabins." Cody smiled as they approached another hillcrest.

"Really?" Ziva asked with growing curiosity and hope that this was indeed a good sign. "Who were the other guests she let come to the Main House if I may ask? Secretary Thorne?" She asked guessing, given the status of the woman.

"Shoot, no!" Cody shook his head with a smile and a laugh, "She's here all the time! Has always stayed in the Main House. The only other guests _Lady Julia_ allowed in the Main House were the President, First Lady and their children. They were just here a couple of weeks ago for Kristoff's birthday party and to meet the babies."

Ziva's eyes were wide with all this new information. First, that Secretary Thorne was such a regular, she stayed in the Main House and second, the President and First Lady who were here for the boy's birthday party and to greet the new babies.

"And they visit often, do they?" She asked swallowing hard.

"No, not often. Only been here twice actually. Schedules are too busy but they do enjoy riding when they can." He smiled. "And here we are." Cody nodded towards where they were now coming over a massive hill down into a valley where small clouds of dust could be seen clustered around large groups of cattle inside a massive wooden corral.

The entire structure for cattle sorting was impressive with large pens made of perfect wooden poles that were young evergreen trees stripped clean of branches. _Real..._ authentic of the American West. Dozens of cowboys in jeans and chaps lined the edges of the corral helping sort the calves off and everyone seemingly having a job and working like a well oiled machine.

"Oh my God." Tony gasped in awe as the descended into the valley and upon the scene. "Cue the music from _Dances With Wolves_." He smiled widely, "I suddenly feel like Kevin Costner going along on the buffalo hunt." He looked around, "I wonder if they have any those around here."

"I wouldn't be surprised." McGee spoke slowly as the truck came to a stop gawking along with everyone else at the scene before them, feeling very much as if they were transported through time in this moment and in a movie at the scene before them.

Slowly they all climbed out of the back of the truck and walked closer as a group with Cody leading the way.

"Just stay outside the corral. Keep your arms tucked in." He smiled with instructions, "Wouldn't want them to accidentally get torn off." He winked with a chuckle watching Malachi and Tony instantly pull their arms back inside the corrals fence and look down the row to see all the other cowboys with arms folded over the posts as to not get their limbs torn off by wild cattle. "I need to get back to work. _Lady Julia_ will find you when we're finished." He tipped his hand again and reached for the rope securing a horse to a pole behind them. He quickly jumped into the saddle and slid into the open gate when another cowboy opened it to let two cows out back towards the open pasture.

The sounds of baby calves bellowing for their mama's and the mom's bellowing back for their babies created quite the atmosphere along with cattle calls of 'hey and ho' as they worked to sort them out and the occasional slap of rope on leather.

"And there she is." Ziva spoke quietly, the first to spot Julia on horseback emerging from a cloud of dust inside the corral and calling out commands to the others on horses beside her, separating a group of calves. The tiny girl, they now knew as Lara was perched directly in front of her on the saddle, wearing similar clothing to her mother. Both had on boots and leather chaps over their jeans and while Julia dorned the dark aviator sunglasses they had seen in the surveillance photos from Kevin, her hair blowing around wildly with strands escaping her pony tail around her face, Lara's hair was now braided into two Indian braids on the sides of her head, wearing matching tiny aviator glasses that were similar to her mothers.'

"This was not at all what I was expecting _The Phoenix_ to look like." Malachi marveled slowly with wide eyes at the image before him. She looked more badass sexy cowgirl then badass combat queen.

They couldn't help but smile hearing Lara call out the same commands right after her mother, mimicking every move she made, right down to slapping the lariat rope against her thigh creating a slapping sound against the leather chaps they wore to move the cattle.

"This is the person who is supposed to help save us with her badass skills?" Tony asked looking back and forth between the woman on the horse and their group gathered at the fence. "She looks more Annie Oakley to me then Lara Croft." He marveled like the others at the image before him, "Don't get me wrong…she's still incredibly impressive here. I am definitely impressed." He gulped watching as she shot her arm out swung the rope and caught the back leg of a calf in one fell swoop, so her men could tackle it to the ground and brand and vaccinate it. The calf immediately got up and ran by them with a new brand blazoning across its flesh. "Of course." Tony smiled shaking his head when he saw that the ranch brand on every horse and cow was indeed a phoenix.

"Annie Oakley was one of the most impressive gun fighters and shooters of all time, Tony." McGee countered with a smile, impressed all the way around with his new mythical super hero coming to life before his eyes. "Cowgirl Ninja." He smiled already thinking up new story plots for his next book.

The two little boys they had also met spotted them across the corral and waved excitedly from their own positions upon horses, dressed very similar to everyone else and looking too entirely adorable with their own cowboy hats and chaps.

"I think we're about to have company." Ziva smiled seeing the little one, Rurik, moving his horse to come towards them around the corral.

"Hello stranger Lady Ziva." Rurik greeted her with an adorable smile looking down at her from his gorgeous painted horse that really did look like it came straight from western film.

His name for her had them all smiling and chuckling softly. "Hello Rurik." Ziva answered back reaching up to stroke the horses neck softly. "You look pretty good up there, cowboy."

"Thanks." He smiled proudly, "I've been riding a long time. Half my life I guess." He pondered and made them snicker again given he was only four years old, "This is Joe." He patted his horse. "He likes to eat grass but Mama says I can't let him when he's supposed to be working."

Ziva smiled at his whisper of the last part, "Well I am glad to see you didn't get into too much trouble for visiting us the other day."

"Oh we did. Lots and lots of trouble." Rurik shook his head with big eyes, "We have to muck the horse stalls every morning now _before_ breakfast and _before_ dinner and we can't go exploring for two whole weeks. That is a very very long time when we normally go exploring every day!" He shook his head with a deep sigh, "My tummy gets awfully hungry by the time we finally get to eat now. It takes the three of us two hours each time to do all the horse stalls!" His eyes widened at how long that was to consider. "But I am getting big muscles like Daddy now from all the hard work. See?" He tried flexing his biceps and made them all chuckle again with his grunts.

"Oh yes, big muscles indeed." Ziva nodded exaggeratedly with a smile as did the others to show they were impressed and actually were. The tiny little fellow was actually quite solidly built with muscle tone already for his age. "Rurik, I have a question for you. How did you hear your Mama calling for you in my room the other day?" She dared asking but after this morning's events, she was too curious not too. "We couldn't hear her speaking at all."

"That's because she can do magic." Rurik whispered with a slow head nod and wide-eyes smiling. "Uh-oh." He sighed again instantly with his head whipping towards the corral and his mother on the far side, now staring at the group as the last calves ran from the pen and into freedom. "I'm not supposed to talk about that." His shoulders fell, "I have to be quiet now." He looked away towards the ground as Julia approached on her horse.

The others were once again incredibly intrigued by this silent communication and even moreso with Rurik's comment and enthusiastic eyes that she could do _magic._ Given what they'd seen this morning on Ziva's face, they were all the more curious about what exactly that meant.

"Hello everyone." Julia smiled softly behind her dark glasses and stopped her horse just before them. Sliding out of the saddle and handing the reigns to Lara, "Take Jovi back to the stables with Roo and Toff. Cody will help you cool them down." She instructed the tiny dark haired cutie still sitting in the saddle, "You did a great job helping, Mama." She smiled up at Lara who leaned over and planted a big kiss to her mother's lips. "Thank you."

Julia turned and said the same to Rurik who also gave her a big kiss, still sitting in the saddle and they heard him ask, "Am I in trouble again?" quietly. Julia shook her head no once softly and then kissed his cheek telling them both to 'go.'

When both children began to ride off towards Kristoff and the man who had picked them up, Julia turned her attention back to the group. She was covered in sweat and dust with wild hairs flying madly around her head in the breeze and all the young men in the group couldn't help but gulp at the sexy image before them. It was the first time for them all, of seeing a real live working cowgirl in such away standing before them. A dream come to life and they were having trouble concentrating watching the sweat soaked strand of hair, bouncing against the pulse point in her neck, speckled with dirt and calling to their inner fantasties.

Their gazes and transfixed nature were broken when Julia seemed to sense the stares and used her leather-gloved hand to wipe down her neck and remove the offending hair before removing the glove and extending her hand to greet them. "Julia Taylor." She offered to Tony first with a soft smile, "Pleasure to meet you, Agent DiNozzo."

"Likewise mystery woman." He answered with a small smile making hers' grow.


	17. Chapter 17

"Agent McGee." Julia moved on to shake his hand; already knowing whom each person was and continued to greet them all in this manner.

"My apologies for the delay. We really wanted to finish today, especially if I will be leaving town soon." She announced looking over the group, "You all must be famished by now with hunger having lunch delayed. Please, let us go eat and then we can speak of things to come."

Julia turned and motioned towards the truck, "I thought we would enjoy a bit of a picnic lunch outside today if that is okay with you?" She smiled as everyone stare at her nearly absolutely silently as they walked, "It's such a beautiful day."

"That sounds nice. Thank you." Ziva was the first brave soul to actually speak and acknowledge her.

This time, everyone tried to cram into the front end of the truck cab, all wanting to observe the mystery woman as closely as possible. There was only room for Julia to sit in the driver's seat, Ziva was smushed up against her in the middle of the front, with Tony beside her in the passengar seat. Gibbs, sat in the rear seat, with E.J. next to him and Malachi against the far side. McGee and Asa rode on the tailgate in the back.

The truck ride was absolutely silent as all eyes and minds were on studying the woman so near them. Everyone afraid to speak and not know what to say, all trying to size her up.

"How is Kevin?" Julia finally asked when the silence reigned too long.

Ziva's eyes widen and then swallowed the dryness in her mouth at the question. Clearly she knew exactly how they contacted her and through whom. "I…think he is well. I have not seen him in some time."

"Neither have I." Julia answered. "Not since England." She spoke quietly and then smiled softly, "He is a brilliant guy that one. Amazing the things he came up with for that mission."

They assumed she was speaking of _Operation Sunshine_ though no one wanted to guess.

"Your children are charming." Ziva finally spoke realizing the silence was too defeaning and the woman had tried to break it with small talk, now it was someone from their sides turn. "Very cute and quite chatty."

"Ah, yes." Julia smiled nodding slowly as she drove, "Thank you and yes, they are…chatty." She shook her head, "New visitors are always very intriguing to them as we rarely have them here. I do not usually bring people to my home. I go to them for work or meetings. This is my sanctuary from that life."

"But you brought us here. Why?" Tony finally spoke with an inquisitive tone of his own, daring to glance down the seat and stare at the beautiful blone woman's profile, extremely curious now to see her eyes after Ziva's description though she kept them hidden with her sunglasses.

"I am under certain time constraints presently. This is a very busy time of year for me. In order to help you…to make this work, I needed you brought to me rather then me go to you." Julia answered honestly and very matter-o-factly only intriguing them more.

"We heard that you just had twins. Congratulations." Ziva spoke quietly still marveling over that, "Less then a month old is that right?"

"Yes," Julia smiled genuinely revealing a deep dimple in her cheek they'd never seen before. "And they keep me plenty busy along with the other four."

"I can't imagine six kids." Ziva shook her head with a smile, "What fun that must be. You look incredible for just having twins three weeks ago…astonishingly so. I can't believe you are able to run let alone ride a horse." She braved stating what they were all thinking.

"I tend to heal very quickly." She answered slowly with a slight smile, turning her head ever so slightly to actually look at Ziva. They couldn't see her eyes through her glasses but got the distinct impression she was looking at and hinting at, the scar on Ziva's cheek that had indeed, healed very quickly.

"That must be nice." Ziva spoke slowly as well with a quiet voice, "Considering how much I get injured of late…healing quickly would certainly help our situation." Her eyes slowly drifted over to Tony thinking of both of their current injuries that were creating road blocks in their path to happiness.

There was no time for further comment as they went down into another valley and came upon an enormous log cabin home that was at least three stories tall and several thousand square feet. It resembled more a giant hunting lodge hotel then home, given its size but was distinctly very homey inspite of that. The group only grew increasingly more intrigued when she pulled to a stop and they got out, looking up at the flags billowing in the wind beside it. A large flag with _The Phoenix_ was the most prominent with flags from several other countries surrounding it.

"Okay, I recognize, our flag of course, the Union Jack of Great Britian, and the flag of Sweden but I don't recognize the last one…what is that?" E.J. asked quietly getting out of their side of the car, whispering to both Malachi and Gibbs as McGee and Asa joined them stairing up at the massive residence before them.

Malachi's eyes were wide and unblinking, "It is the Imperial Flag of Russia." He answered quietly. "The seal of the Romanovs."

"And the plot thickens." McGee added quietly with wide eyes as well and slow smile creeping across his face as he watched Julia undoing her chaps and laying them over the side of the truck.

There was no time ponder that any further even when the tall dark and mysterious man who had turned up in Ziva's house and road with them back on the plane stepped out of a vehicle pulling in behind them. This time he was wearing casual jeans, and a form fitting t-shirt that revealed his impressive physique and dropped his duffle bag to the ground when Julia's eyes caught with his they walked slowly towards each other with growing smiles before the tall man scooped her against his chest, lifting her feet off the ground a least a foot and planted a big kiss on her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I sure hope that's the husband." Tony whispered to Ziva and Gibbs with a growing smile watching the passionate kiss before them. They watched Julia kiss his lips twice more in chaste kisses with raging smiles, as he whispered something into her ear and set her feet back on the ground.

"Lena!" Julia squealed with a smile as she reached into the backsweat of the SUV removing a tiny little girl of maybe two years old with big dark eyes and adorable curls from a carseat as the child squealed with delight and giggles excitedly reaching for and hugging and kissing her mother's face as Julia removed her. The man picked up his duffle and then threaded his hand with Julia's as they walked towards the waiting group. "Everyone, I would like to formally introduce to you my husband, Jack Houston. Jack, is already familiar with all of you." She smiled again even as Jack shook their hands to formally greet. "And this is our Lena." Julia smiled kissing the head of the toddler in her arms who was snuggling in against her mother's chest and skin, not caring that she was dirty with sweat and dust.

"So you're the Number Two." Tony smiled shaking the man's hand and finally getting a good look at the mysterious man who had appeared in Ziva's house undetected. "It makes sense now, that you're her husband and so close to the top of the Chain of Command…Number Two Guardian, but do tell me, please as we're all quite intrigued here…why wouldn't you be the Head Guardian instead? The last barrier of defense for your lovely wife here?" He rambled asking likely more then she should and the others' stare unmoving at the two men.

"Because nothing gets between a mama bear and her cubs, Agent DiNozzo." Jack smiled shaking his head softly, "Not even me."

"Grandma!" Lena shrieked throwing her arms out wide looking towards the house and all eyes turned to follow her vision. Katherine was standing on the steps now with arms crossed and then smiled brightly and waved when Lena did excitedly.

"_Grandma_?" Tony asked bewildered looking between the two and then to Julia and back to Katherine, who was the Head Guardian, and then to Jack who was smiling even more widely at seeing the look on their faces remembering what he'd just said.

"And certainly not _that_ mother bear and her cubs." Jack nodded towards Katherine who was walking towards them and Julia nudged him in the shoulder with a smile.

"Jack." She shook her head slowly with a smile and moved towards Katherine, passing over Lena who held onto Katherine neck for dear life with giggles and kisses.

"She's your mother?" Ziva gasped softly looking from Julia to Katherine and the tiny beautiful girl in Katherine's arms.

"It's a long story." Julia smiled softly, "But yes." She leaned in and kissed Lena's cheek and then Katherine's, even though she was dirty and sweaty, the woman only smiled and kissed her back. "Please excuse me for a few minutes, I'm going to go wash up. If you spot my _Trio of Trouble_ please tell them to come in and do the same."

They could only assume from her smile and the way she was looking at Lena that she was speaking of her three older children whom they had all learned, got into mischief more often as a collective group.

"Annika is giving Rafe a bottle now but Jillian is still asleep. I'm sure she'll be awake soon and hungry as well." Katherine informed Julia with a smile.

"I'll check on them before coming out." Julia smiled back and kissed Lena's head one more time making the child giggle. "I'll be back soon."

"I have so many questions." Tony stare in disbelief watching Julia leave then back at Katherine with considerably wide-eyes. They had only ever known Katherine Thorne to be the mother of one, single child. A daughter, Kelsi, very well known to the world as a child growing up in the White House, now married and expecting a child of her own. This information was completely mind blowing.

"I'm sure you do, Agent DiNozzo." Katherine looked at him intently with a slow smile creeping across her features, and then kissed the girls forehead in her arms. "Glad to see you weren't eaten by any bears…or that 20-foot dragon-slaying giant you seemed so concerned about." She snickered and turned around before the others could react and walked towards the house, "Come out back for lunch. You must be starving by now."

"My mind…is literally blown." McGee whispered over to Tony with wide-eyes watching Katherine play with the little girl sitting on the table before them, making faces and giving Eskimo kisses with wide smiles and giggles. This was certainly _not_ the image of Katherine Thorne they had ever seen in all her political life; she was so formidable and intimidating in public that she as Kevin put it, made him want to crawl back into the womb. This _Most Powerful Woman in American History _was now playing quite animatedly with seemingly great joy with her grandchild.

"Don't worry, it took me awhile to get used to as well." Jack smiled softly at them, leaning forward in his chair at their end of the table seeing that none of them were eating, too busy watching with utter fascination Katherine playing with Lena. "She is so wonderful with them. They adore her to pieces."

"So I guess, this," E.J. nodded towards them with a smile, "Is what was more important and worth stepping down as _Secretary of State_ for?"

"Absolutely." Katherine answered herself with a smile, not taking her eyes off of Lena and surprising them that she'd heard and was paying attention to their conversation. "Spending time with them is certainly better then playing _Scrabble_ with William in our underwear." She answered plainly and eyes slowly drifting towards Tony who had the appearance of a deer in headlights.

"How did you hear that?" He gasped in astonishment that she knew about his comment on the plane, "You were all the way in the front of the plane!"

Julia was walking towards them now from the house into the lavish backyard wearing a soft smile and new shirt with a tiny baby bundled in blankets in the crook of her arm and hidden from view save one tiny foot sticking out as they were covered from both the sunlight and probably nursing given the way she held the baby against her in her arms.

"Even the walls have ears around here, Agent DiNozzo." Jack shook his head with a smile to see Tony's unblinking eyes and then laughed. "They hear everything. Even what you think. So be careful of that, too."

"You can hear my thoughts?" Tony asked with widening eyes looking at Julia's bare skin shoulder as the thin blanket fell from away with a slight breeze, exposing the top swell slightly of her breast that the baby was attached to nursing quite contentedly. The sight was immediately dizzing to all the men at the table who seemed frozen except Gibbs who only smiled at the tiny baby's foot that splayed their toes in the warm sunshine. Nursing wasn't a big deal for him as Shannon had done the same. A breast with a baby attached was only a beautiful sight now to him, not cause for panic as he could see with the younger men around him.

"Jack," Julia sighed shaking her head and giving him a pointed look spoke volumes without words. She readjusted the blanket over the baby and her breast and then flipped her sunglasses up, taking refuge from the sun now under the shade umbrella.

"What am I thinking now?" Tony decided to poke the bear and see if she really could read minds. "Come on…" He egged her on.

"Out of respect for your fiancee," Julia's eyes flashed from Jack to Tony and then Ziva, "I will not say." She announced out loud and then added, _'I can hear and see them, Tony.' _He had been thinking about the 'soft, smooth and deliciously looking creamy skin of her breast' he could see and the same 'pounding pulse point' that made him groan internally, with his already raging hormones from unresolved sexual tension at not being able to be with Ziva.

Tony heard Julia's voice inside his head and saw the swimming pools of gold in her eyes that Ziva was speaking about now as she looked at him so closely across the table, "Argh!" He screamed out loud and jumped at hearing her voice, "Get out of my head!" He looked right at her and then around to the rest of those in their group, "Did you hear that?" He asked them as they were looking at him as though he were still crazy.

"What?" Malachi asked him with narrowed eyebrows of concern that Tony had literally just yelled at the woman who was supposed to help them, sitting across from him at the table. The man was surely losing his mind to continuously insult them.

"She was talking to me!" Tony waved his finger frantically at Julia.

"No, she wasn't." Gibbs answered quietly worried for Tony now as well with the lasting effects of the coma psychosis.

'_Actually, I was_.' Julia's voice announced itself in each of their minds at the same time though she remained looking only at her baby nursing at her breast, giving up on keeping it completely covered with the breeze continuously blowing it away.

They all shared immediate looks amongst themselves with rapidly darting eyes to see if they really had all heard that and the concensus was unanimous, they had.

"Told you!" Tony scolded them for doubting him and then gulped realizing it was the truth.

"You have Telepathic abilities?" McGee asked in utter amazement looking at the woman before him who could speak to their minds without saying a word verbally.

"And how did you heal, Ziva's scar?" Tony interjected with pounding heart following McGee's lead as the woman had opened the door by invading his mind and seeing and hearing his thoughts. He was immediately embarrassed that she knew what he was thinking upon seeing her breast and his sexual tension issues with Ziva.

"You should eat your lunch. I know you're all hungry. Especially you, Ziva and the baby." Julia didn't look up as she spoke, only continued to look at the sweet face of her baby. "She likes it when you eat pineapple. I made sure to have some especially for you."

"Wait, wait, wait a minute here." Tony put his hands up shaking his head and blinking his eyes trying to gauge what she said, "Are you telling me…that you know what our baby likes to eat? And just how is that possible?"

"I can speak with her." Julia answered quietly finally looking up to meet Tony's eyes and then shifting over to Ziva's. "She also likes it when you sing that lullaby. She likes the sound of your voice any time but especially that song you sang when you were still in Israel. The one in French…_Fais Do Do_?" Julia looked at Ziva for confirmation as if wondering if that were correct, trying to place the tune she actually heard through the baby's memories, "You have not sang it since you left."

Ziva sat still as stone, with wide-eyes simply staring at Julia not knowing what else to do. No one had heard her singing that particular song, ever. She had begun singing it when Tony was in the coma and she would lay in a warm bath at night, singing the lullaby that her mother had sung to her, to her unborn child.

"You…can speak…to my child?" Ziva asked with a cracked voice and fear in her heart, trying to hold back tears at the mere thought of her baby recognizing her voice and already having favorite songs and comforts at so young. She was froze in staring at the tiny baby nursing on Julia's breast and her heart suddenly ached for the chance to do so and bond with her own daughter.

"Oh, this is just crazy!" Tony burst out shaking his head getting angry at seeing Ziva in tears and not liking her emotions toyed with over their baby, considering what a delicate situation it was in that she could still lose it. "Listen Lady, you're like a pint-sized jar of peanut butter! Sure you're smooth and creamy and likely delicious too but you're still completely nuts!"

Everyone at the table froze in disbelief at what Tony had just said, waiting and watching for reactions.

Julia remained looking at Ziva, perfectly still before shifting her eyes to Tony.

McGee's eyes went considerably wide seeing the look in Katherine's eyes and the wicked turn in her gaze as she stare at Tony and he remembered what Jack had said. Frantically he reached for Tony's shirt to pull him back in his seat seeing Tony was about to stand and unleash more insults, _"Mother bear! Mother bear!"_ He whisper shouted looking at Katherine who looked like she was about to eat Tony, _"Abort! Abort!"_ He chanted trying to get Tony to stop.

Finally it was Julia who broke into laughter not only from Tony's comment and what he was thinking in his head, but mostly from hearing McGee's chants of warning and his own thoughts on Katherine looking as though she would rip Tony apart like a mother Grizzly bear.

"It's okay." Julia continued to shake softly with laughter shaking her head. "You are very funny, Agent DiNozzo. You do seem to say the most curious things. I have been described as many things in my life, but never have I, been described as peanut butter before, I will certainly never forget it." She laughed still shaking her head. "You have every right to question my abilities and you should, especially when it concerns those you love. I know you are only trying to protect Ziva and the baby, but I assure you, I mean them no harm, Tony. Quite the opposite in fact; I believe I can help your situation. Not only with your sister, Ziva, and with _The Council_…but I believe I can help with the baby. I know of the damage to your uterus that is giving great concern. I think I can help."

"How?" Ziva asked as a tear slipped down her cheek, no longer stinging the scar that had vanished with this woman's touch.

"This morning, with your cheek, I was testing you." Julia answered honestly and in a quiet voice.

"Testing me how?" Ziva asked in confusion.

"To see if we shared any of the same bloodline, because I could only help you if we did." Julia answered, "We shared the same great-grandfather, Ziva in the SS Nazi Officer Johan Hendrix, and because of that, I can help you. Some call it irony, I call it fate." She smiled softly, "Something good, from something bad."

"I don't understand." Ziva shook her head taking rapid breath.

"In looking at your family tree and genetics we do share many of the same relatives going back to the Stewarts and Sinclairs and many others a very long time ago, but it was Johan Hendrix, who was our most recent common ancestor, used for the genetics program that both of our families were a part of, that I believe, made this possible for me to help you." Julia shifted the baby who had fallen asleep when finished, from her breast with ease and covered herself while exposing the baby's beautiful delicate little face all at the same time with the grace of an experienced professional mother. "I can only help those in my bloodline or those I cause harm to directly. When I touched your face this morning, it was to see if we really did share a common ancestor enough for me to heal you."

"You can heal…me?" Ziva asked with shaking voice again feeling a tremble go through her body, and stare at the baby in the woman's arms. The idea of healing the damage done by those in the camp, forever, and shedding any lingering fears of ever being able to carry this baby…or any in the future to term was incomprehensionable.

"I can try." Julia answered quietly.

"Wait, go back," Tony was trying to wrap his mind around this insanity, "You said that you can only heal those in your bloodline or those that you harm directly? Did I catch that right?" He wiggled his finger in his ear dramatically, "How many of those are there exactly that you've harmed and then decided to help?"

"There were two." Julia answered softly and they all saw her swallow hard uncomfortably for the first time.

"And who were they? And where are they? And why would you hurt them to begin with?" Tony asked rapidly finding his mind swimming with confusion that any of this was real.

Julia's eyes shifted down and then back up again meeting Tony's gaze, "I harmed them both accidentally once…and on purpose…once."

"Accidentally? And on purpose?" Tony shook his head, "I'm confused. How? How did you hurt them?"

"When I gave birth to Lena," Julia's eyes flickered over to her beautiful daughter now sitting in Katherine's lap playing with her doll, "I could not stop the force of energy leaving my body and I broke their hands."

"Whose hands?" Tony asked more quietly gulping slightly to hear she had broken their hands in delivery.

"Mine." Katherine answered for Julia, whom she was looking at cautiously, warily and protectively. "And the President's."

"The President's?" McGee gasped, "As in our American President now?"

"Yes." Katherine answered flatly, "Lena was born rather unexpectedly and early, in the middle of the Oval Office." Her hand danced delicately down the little girls head and shoulder with a loving stroke. "It was not intentional on Julia's part."

They all sat completely stunned, first at hearing the kind of energy coming from Julia in delivery that she could break both of their hands simply by holding hers, and second, that this child before them was in fact, born in the Oval office with the President holding her mother's hand in delivery. His attendance at birthday parties was now explained.

"And the ones on purpose?" Tony asked going back to his original question, "Why hurt someone on purpose only to heal them again?"

"Again, that was I you are asking about." Katherine spoke as Julia was clearly not comfortable talking about this, "She was unable to control herself at the time. I had just activated her protocol. I was harmed in the process."

"Wait, you activated this weapon protocol we heard about? _The Phoenix Protocol_? Why?" Tony asked with soft gasp of disbelief, "If she is your own daughter…why?" His thoughts were suddenly racing back to this woman's comments in his apartment just days ago of saying how she could understand Eli David's situation at times with Ziva and his eyes narrowed now thinking of her doing the same with Julia. "She was _your_ project?" He asked incredulously.

"No, she was never my project." Katherine shook her head sharply and reached for Julia's hand, squeezing and holding it. "Ziva, your parents were not the only ones subjected unwillingly to participate in the Genetics Program. I had no choice about Julia. None. The only thing I could do, was try to protect her over the years as best I could. I was forced to activate her protocol as the only one who had the passkey sequence, trying to protect her. At the time, when her protocol was activated, the immediate aftermath was devastating. Those who previously had activated were immediately killed by _The Phoenix_ for activating her."

"Why?" Ziva asked quietly this time, looking only at Julia and wanting to know why she killed those who activated this protocol.

"Because at the time, they were holding back my abilities with this protocol, so they could use them as they wished. When my energy is forcibaly held back for long periods of time like that, and then set loose," Julia paused swallowing hard, "There is an explosion of energy that comes from my body I cannot contain. The pain is so excruciating…it is like fire consuming my every cell from the inside out. All I want to do is make it stop and I cannot see anything by white-hot rage at the person who has done this to me."

"In that case, it was me who had activated her." Katherine finished when Julia quite speaking.

"But…she didn't kill you." McGee narrowed a single eyebrow speaking in a near whisper to hear such a thing described. "Why?"

"Because she made me remember in that moment that she loved me," Julia spoke again, "And that she would never cause me this kind of pain intentionally. So I stopped killing her…and I repaired the damage I had done."

"Which was?" Tony asked now finally speaking again now those his voice was calm and quiet in astonishing disbelief to hear them tell this story.

"I caused a cerebral hemorrhage and shattered her arm." Julia answered him quietly.

"And you repaired them?" Tony asked with nerves clawing at his insides of even thinking about letting this woman try and repair Ziva's damage when their baby was at risk. He wanted a miracle, but this was too unknown and frightening.

"Yes." Julia nodded softly. "I know you are afraid I will do more harm, Tony. But I promise you, I will not. I have control over my abilities completely, now that my protocol has been removed."

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to need more proof that this is real before I let you anywhere near the woman I love and our child." Tony shook his head. "Prove to me this isn't some kind of elaborate parlor trick and that we can really put our faith in you."

"She doesn't have to prove anything to you." Katherine was immediately on the defensive in mother bear mode, McGee nicknamed it. "You came to us for help, remember, Agent DiNozzo?" She glared at him.

"Please, Tony." Ziva reached for his arm trying to calm him and stop him from speaking, understanding his fears but also not wanting to rock this very tenuous boat. "Julia," She addressed her for the first time by name directly, "Before I consider letting you try in regards to the baby, would you…could you," Ziva stumbld over the right words to ask without demanding, "Be willing to show us on another injury that would not have such tragic consequence if this doesn't work?" She took a deep breath.

"Ziva," Tony immediately tried to interject and Ziva squeezed his forearm.

"Tony, let her try." She looked at him intently that she needed to do this.

Ziva laid her badly damaged hand on the table between she and Julia, exposing the grafted skin and marred flesh that had all but crippled the use of her thumb on her right hand from the bullets devastation.

Julia looked at the hand lying before her and stared quietly for a moment. "Jack, take the baby please?" She spoke quietly passing the newborn to her husband carefully and then looking back to Ziva's hand.

"Ziva, this may hurt a little." Carefully, Julia lifted Ziva's hand from the table and wrapped both of her hands around Ziva's, encasing it between her palms and fingers. She took several deep breaths and then stare directly at Ziva, her intent eyes once more locking onto Ziva's brown depths and this time, because of how close they were all sitting to Ziva on this side of the table, they could see exactly what she had described happening to Julia's eyes before. The gold flecks seemed glow brighter and turn to liquid pools of flames for several long moments.

Ziva felt the immense pressure in her hand and the heat with the tingling sensation again, hissing in a breath as the pain caused her to gasp loudly feeling the sensations of bones, muscles, skin and tendons shifting tightly and then it began to dissipate quickly.

Julia's eyes slowly began to go back to normal with the gold pools shrinking once more and then she smiled softly, pulling her hands away and laying Ziva's hand back on the table.

Ziva lifted her hand and spread her fingers widely for the first time since it was shot, easily flexing it into a fist and spreading it out again, turning it over and over to reveal flawless skin on either side. All evidence of the skin graft was gone as well as the dip in her hand from previous muscle tissue lost. Her hand was perfect.

"No elaborate parlor tricks, Agent DiNozzo," Katherine spoke quietly with an edge to her tone of annoyance.

"I don't understand how this is possible." Tony gasped with tears welling in his eyes at taking Ziva's hand and feeling the skin and having her hand once again be able to wrap around his fingers as it used to. "How is this possible?" He asked again with eyes flashing up to Julia's, "Who are you? Really?" He asked swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Call it what you will… the religious call her a miracle sent by God, a new Messiah; the scientific community call her the next stage in human evolution with her advanced genetics," Katherine spoke answering for Julia who was carefully taking her sleeping baby back from Jack. "She is a gift…to be respected and never again, abused because of what she can do." She added in a steely tone that was definitely very mother bear protecting her cub. "Julia has decided that she wants to help you. I stand behind her decision, but I will not stand by and let anyone abuse her in anyway ever again. You can take her help, or leave it. But you will treat her with respect or you will leave. She may be an extraordinary human being, even a higher being then all of us… but she is still, a _human_ being! Is that clear?" She asked Tony specifically, done putting up with his slander and insults at this point.

Tony nodded softly swallowing hard again and now feeling terrible for insulting that which he didn't understand. He'd momentarily forgotten what Vance had told them about what was done to this woman before him to create _The Phoenix_, the kind of sheer hell she went through in a training program that made what Ziva had gone through look like Nursery School and to have the man she loved and then her children ripped away from her…breaking her down so they could use her as a weapon. He suddenly felt very ashamed for, ever mocking her, even when the information given to them seemed so impossibly untrue. She deserved respect, not for what she may potentially be able to do to help them…but for what she'd already been through and done. "I am sorry, Julia." He apologized quietly, showing his weakness.

Julia reached across the table and took hold of Tony's hand and once again, he felt the electric tingle shoot up his arm at the touch. "It's okay. I understand how difficult this is to digest. It was for me as well." She let him off the hook with a small smile, "And for them." She nodded to both Katherine and Jack. "I cannot explain to you, why I am, the way that I am… I wish I understood it myself." She spoke softly, "But I do believe, I feel it deeply in my soul, that I was meant to do good things in this life with what I've been given. So many people have used these gifts…for bad." She shook her head softly with tears welling in her eyes though she was successfully in blinking them back, "Please, let me help you and use them for good." She smiled, "Your daughter has a great purpose in life too. We need to work together." She looked back to Ziva, "You can never escape _The Council,_ I have learned this lesson painfully, painfully hard…so you must stop trying to get away from it, and instead, embrace it. What it was originally supposed to be. And help me, get it back to what it was meant for. Peace and prosperity through world unity. My children must inherit these seats, yours too. The best we can do for them, is to help makes things right again before they are old enough to take over and teach them well through life and love and hard, honest work. To make them good people first, and heirs to their kingdoms second." She smiled softly, "Our lives will make a difference and so will theirs. I will help guide you through what I've already learned, and what she is still teaching me," Julia smiled over at Katherine, "About how to navigate the world of politics for _The Council_ duties if you accept the position as the Middle Eastern Division heir."

"But my life, my home is here now. I can't just leave them," Ziva looked around at Tony, Gibbs, McGee and all those she loved in this country, "And go back to Israel."

"You don't have to. I am holding the seats to three divisions for my children and we have made a deal that I am allowed to raise them all here, so long as I take the appropriate measures to raise them in their respectued division as well. We spend the winters and a month of the summer each year, staying in our estates in the UK, Russia, and Sweden. I want them to have a balance of both royal, and _real_. Their lives will one day be consumed with their duties and responsibilities but only, if they do not have a good foundation on which to stand. There are ways to make it work and still be able to have your own life." Julia smiled softly taking hold of Jack's hand, "You just have to know what sacrifices are worth it and which are not." She paused, "You can either keep fighting against a system you will never win against, or you can find a way to help change the system. That is what I am doing. What _we_ are doing." She smiled at both Jack and Katherine.

"This is a lot to think about." Ziva spoke softly trying to digest all that was said and what happened.

"Unfortunately, you do not have a lot of time to think about this. Once we go in and get Liat back, without some kind of plan in place they will come after you both to take your children and then kill you for standing in the way." Julia answered quietly, "Liat is doing okay right now. I have been calming her, though she doesn't know it. The baby is growing well and is healthy. Take a few days if you need to and decide, talk it over with those you love." She smiled at the group gathered around Ziva.

"You can speak to Liat?" Malachi asked immediately in a quiet voice and Asa perked up as well. "Even from here?"

"Yes, I can." Julia answered, "Though she does not know its me. That would only terrify her further in their psychological breakdown of her, to hear a strange voice in her head."

"Then how do you speak with her?" Ziva asked with peaking interest once more.

"I use her own voice inside her head to think things through, pushing her thoughts into a better place, or getting her to concentrate on the good and reassurance that someone is coming for her." Julia answered and smiled softly, "And you are also having a girl, Malachi." She informed him quietly, "Congratulations."

"Does Liat know?" He asked with choked voice.

"Yes, they told her upon her arrival. She has known for sometime. She too sings lullabies to the baby. You both have beautiful voices." Julia smiled back at Ziva.

Silence fell over the table as everyone contemplated what she had said.

"I mean no disrespect when I ask this," Tony clarified immediately watching himself when able now, "But besides the ability to speak telepathically and heal people…which are incredibly impressive in their own right, really. Is there anything else that you do?"

"I can do many things, Tony." Julia smiled softly, unwilling to reveal anymore, and shifted the sleeping baby in her arms again slightly. "I do know that you are due for your weekly ultrasound tomorrow, Ziva. I have the facilities here and a very trusted physician on staff if you would like to have that done."

"Why do you have a physician on hand when you can heal?" Tony asked again and then remembered, smiling and answering his own question, "Because you can only heal people in your bloodline…or those you've harmed. And clearly, not everyone who works or visits you here, is blood related. Sorry. Sometimes my mouth works before my brain and it seems to be much worse since coming out of the coma." He realized he was rambling again.

"It is okay." Julia smiled softly.

"If we do this, with the baby. When…" Ziva asked quietly still marveling over her hand and face and thinking about her fragile pregnancy, "When can we do this? If we do this?" She squeezed Tony's hand knowing they would need to talk about it alone and in private first but needed the facts first.

"It would be best in the early morning tomorrow. My energy levels are generally at their heighest then, after sleeping. It won't take as long to heal you and will be less painful for you, the quicker I am able to do it. I run in the mornings usually to burn off the excess energy." Julia answered her quietly with a small smile. "We can take a look at your latest ultrasound this evening and you can decide then if you'd like. Please excuse my very sudden departure but I must check on my children." The smile on her face seemed to fall softly.

"I can if you need to stay." Jack offered watching as Julia stood with the baby.

"Thank you, but I need to do this one. It's Kristoff again." She added quietly with a flash of sadness racing through her eyes, looking at Jack and he nodded softly and kissed her cheek. "Please excuse me. I will speak with you all later."

They all watched her go quietly and saw the looks of upset pass through both Katherine and Jack's features as Julia left with deep sighs.

"He seems to like mischief, that one." McGee smiled trying to lighten the mood and remembering the children's banter from a couple of days ago.

"Yes, he certainly does. He's having a difficult time right now and is finding trouble more often then not these days." Jack answered quietly staring over at Lena who had fallen asleep against Katherine, but still clutching her doll tightly by the arm as it hung off to the side.

"I am going to go put her down." Katherine announced, standing with a soft smile and excusing herself as well to take Lena inside.

When she had gone silence had once again fallen over the table, "It's not easiest being the oldest." McGee shook his head with a soft smile thinking of his own situation. "And two new babies, I'm sure is another big adjustment for him." He commented going back to Kristoff as kids were usually a safe topic. People liked talking about their kids in his experience.

"Yes," Jack nodded quietly, "But it's not the twins that has him so upset these days. It's the impending birth of his father's child that has him feeling misplaced." The tinge of anger and sadness in his tone was hard to miss. "And as a result, he takes it out on his mother unfortunately."

They all shared side-ways glances remembering parts of Vance's story about a forced separation between the two had broken the rules by falling in love as a prince and a spy. The condition for her to get the child back was for him to marry someone else and create a new heir. They could think of only one Prince, the world was eagerly awaiting the birth of his child at this moment and that piece of this puzzle clicked into place.

"His biological father…is Prince Henry." Ziva spoke quietly looking at Jack.

Jack nodded softly with sadness in his eyes, "Kristoff is having a really difficult time right now. I thought the wedding was difficult enough to deal with when that happened, but this is much worse." He sighed deeply, "Much worse."


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: 2 Chapters tonight. Be on the lookout for the second.**

* * *

A few moments of silence went by with them staring quietly at Jack while he seemed to stare off into the distance wherever Julia had disappeared to. "Given that Prince Henry is Kristoff's father, I assume that he is the one who will inherit the Northern Europe seat on _The Council_?" McGee asked wondering how all of this fit together.

"Yes," Jack nodded and eyes flashed to engage them again, "Kristoff will inherit Northern Europe not only because of his father but because the children's grandmothers are also Swedish Nobility. Kristoff was born and raised in Sweden. We still spend a great amount of time there. Lara will inherit Eastern Europe and Russia, from her biological father, and Lena will inherit North America…from her mother and Grandmother after the restucturing of _The Council_." He smiled softly.

"Lara will inherit, not Rurik?" Ziva asked slightly surprised to hear this, "How did they decide this if they are twins?"

"Rurik is the declared Romanov heir." Jack spoke quietly seeing their eyes widen, "He will inherit that empire eventually as his birth rite. Lara will inherit their seat on _The Council. _Each inherits something and they must all work together this way."

"Their father…was a Romanov?" McGee asked with eyes widening further when Jack nodded, "How was that possible? I thought the whole family died in 1918…or are they a descendant of those cousins who survived?" The Romanov flag in the front of the house was now explained.

"No," He shook his head slowly with a soft smile, "Prepare to follow as this is confusing. Mikael, Julia's second husband and biological father of the twins," Jack spoke slowly as if still mulling that information over himself, "Was the Tsarevich and Romanov heir after his father, Mika. Mika was the son of Empress Marie. Marie was the third daughter of Tsar Nicholas II."

"So it was the Grand Duchess Marie that surived, not Anastasia as the rumors suggest?" McGee was completely enthralled now.

"Yes," Jack nodded softly, "That is a very long and sordid story itself." He shook his head slightly, "But with Marie, Mika and Mikael all deceased now, Rurik inherits the empire, which is quite vast to this day, just well hidden. Lara inherits Marie's seat on _The Council, _but until such time as they are grown, Julia, who is still technically the _Dowager Empress_, maintains control of all things Romanov."

Cowboy Cody's mentioning to Ziva in the truck ride about Julia's 'duties' overseas and feeling more comfortable in boots and jeans on horseback then dressed up and conversing with Kings also now made a great deal sense, given her role as _Dowager Empress_.

"Mikael was killed in the war?" Ziva asked quietly for confirmation of what Director Vance had told them as to why Julia was widowed.

"Yes, he was." Jack nodded again, "That was before I met Julia. I never knew him."

"And how did you meet Julia?" Tony asked giving him a small smile, trying to bring things back around to a happier topic, speaking of the present instead of the past.

"I worked for Katherine then, and she sent me to assist with an Op that Julia was running inside Russia to get the children back." Jack answered, "Somehow through all the running and fighting for our lives across the world… literally through blood, sweat and tears…we just sort of fell in love, I guess. She did not trust me at all when we first met and I did not trust her. I thought she was this crazy exotic woman of mystery and we butted heads on more then one occasion. But eventually, we became partners then friends then more." He smiled looking over at Ziva and Tony, and already knowing their backstory, "Something I think you two are familiar with, yes?"

Tony and Ziva both smiled at him and then at each other.

"The mission was _Operation Sunshine_?" McGee asked with a smile, hearing of the Russian Op to get the children back.

"No, that too was before my time with Julia." Jack shook his head softly, "It was a long war, Agent McGee. Julia would get the children, they would take them back, she would get them again, and they would take them back. It went on like this for too long. We met on _Operation Borscht Relief." _Jack smiled and then chuckled seeing their faces.

"_Operation Borscht Relief?_" Malachi asked with an amused grin. "Who comes up with these names?" He laughed softly shaking his head.

"That would be Julia's sense of humor there." Jack shook his head smiling as well. "Before their rescue, Kristoff had been crying to Julia that he couldn't eat anymore Borscht as his caregivers at the time in Russia were insistant that he eat it multiple times weekly. He was only five at the time and in tears on a daily basis when he spoke to her, begging that she please save him soon and save him from the Borscht." He chuckled as did they.

"And _Operation Sunshine_?" Asa asked quietly still smiling, "Where did that name come from?"

Jack smiled softly and his voice became soft with the emotion behind it, "When Kristoff was a baby, Julia would rock him to sleep at night singing lullabies. They always had to be sung in a certain order, because he knew the routine by heart." He smiled, "When they took him away…the last time she saw him again for years, she sang the last lullaby in their routine, _You Are My Sunshine_."

The irony of the last lyrics of that lullaby were not lost on any of them and it was hearbreaking to think of them now as Julia sang them, _'please don't take my sunshine away…'_ and then they had taken her little Sunshine.

"Julia said that when it came to naming that Op, she was on a mission to get her _Sunshine_ back again and hence, the name was born." Jack added softly with a sweet smile. "She still sings that song to him. To all of them now."

Another somber silence had fallen over the group again and Tony took it upon himself to change the topic back to something funny, "So Julia does have a good sense of humor then, right?" He asked thinking about her laughing at his insult of calling her peanut butter.

Jack laughed, "Oh yes, she does. Quite wicked like Katherine at times so consider yourselves warned."

"I still can't get over imagining Secretary Thorne as being so…" McGee shook his head contemplating all he'd seen of her.

"What McGee? Funny? Loving?" Tony asked with smiling eyes having the same trouble any mystified by the woman they thought they knew and the one they were seeing now.

"Human?" McGee asked with a choke in his voice, "She's just so…formidable."

Jack laughed and shook his head, "Yes, she is that and all of the above too. We quite enjoy her company and William. They are here quite regularly now that she has resigned. Dare I say, I may be one of the few who actually likes their mother-in-law?" He laughed more, "I did not always feel this way about her though, trust me. Dealing with that 'formidable side of her' tried every bit of my patience for quite some time as we tried to navigate the system for Julia's freedom and the chidrens. We did not always see eye to eye on how best to do things."

"And who won those arguments between the two of you?" Tony asked with a mischievous smile just imagining such battles.

"She did, of course." Jack answered plainly with a smile and they all burst into laughter, "Like I said, nothing…not even me, gets between that Mama Bear and her Cub."

"So she's very protective of Julia then, I take it?" Tony asked remembering his earlier very stern warning to treat Julia with respect at all times coming from that very same Mama Bear in Katherine Thorne.

"You have no idea, how protective. The night Lena was born, she went so far as to stab herself in the chest with a letter opener to secure Julia's freedom with the President." Jack shook his head still in awe and the others gasp.

"Why?" E.J. asked horrified.

"Because they only still saw Julia as a weapon and would not think of her capable of anything else. They weren't going to let her go without proof, so Katherine in her desperation to prove her point, that Julia was a gift not a weapon…that she was capable of good too… stabbed herself so that Julia could show them first hand, that she had the power to heal, not just destroy." Jack explained, "Also proving that she believed in Julia so much, that she was willing to die to obtain her freedom."

"My God…" Tony gasped softly unable to stop himself, looking at the woman now approaching again from across the lawn.

"Julia, of course, healed her immediately but the point was proven and she had her freedom." Jack smiled softly seeing Katherine getting closer now as well and added, "There is no love, like a mother's love and their willingness to do whatever it takes for their children. Especially with these women." He smiled and stood, leaning over to kiss Katherine's cheek as she took a seat, having no idea what they were speaking about but smiling at hearing the last part and Jack's kiss to her cheek. "If you will all please excuse me, I hate to leave so abruptly as well but I want to check on Julia with Kristoff." He nodded at them, "I will see you all later."

"You must have been speaking about me given the way you are all now staring at me." Katherine smiled cutting right to the chase. "Only good things, I hope." She teased lightly.

"Yes," Ziva smiled with tears welling in her eyes again to hear of that _mother's love_ between Katherine and Julia and her attempts to free her child. "We were just hearing about some of the tremendous lengths you and Julia have both gone to in order to make sure your children were safe. The bond of love… is very moving." She added softly with a smile trying to hold back her tears in thinking about her own child.

Katherine smiled softly shifting in her seat and clearly slightly uncomfortable to be cast in such a light, "Are you not doing the same, Ziva, right now by being here?" She asked softly with a quiet smile and slanted knowing eyebrow, "Going to this tremendous length to protect the ones you love?"

Ziva smiled softly with a small head nod that was true and a single tear finally fell with her emotions running on such high with her pregnancy and all that was happening.

"I know you are afraid, but you should let Julia heal your wounds, Ziva." Katherine added quietly after a moment had passed, her tone now was soft and rather motherly they all decided which stunned them even further to see this side as well. "She was not born with these abilities as you know them now. They were always in her genetic make-up, but not active. It was only after enduring immense suffering and near death, that her genetic mutations were triggered and released. Like nature, she evolved to survive and that is how she became _The Phoenix_…literally, rising from the fire and ashes of unspeakable tragedies committed against her." She paused clearly getting choked up herself in speaking of such things and that stunned them literally into complete silence, "They have tried thousands of times to recreate what happened in her genetic sequences and every time have failed because no matter how much they have tried to play God with genetics, they are not… and something of a higher power is still in control and cannot be explained, no matter if you are religious or not..." She inhaled a soft shaking breath.

"What happened to those people? The ones they tried to recreate Julia's genetics with?" Ziva asked quietly after a moment thinking about what Katherine had said.

"In their attempts to recreate what happened with Julia, they pushed those people as hard as they had pushed Julia, trying to get the same genetic reaction to happen with those mutations and each time it failed. Instead of evolving, they all died excruciating deaths instead." Katherine spoke softly relaying that tragedy, "Man did not create Julia in the end, it was something much higher that cannot simply be duplicated. She is a gift and she has a purpose far greater then even I understand. I've been in politics a long time, and she was able to stop more evil and wrong in the world, in just a few years by standing up for what was right, then I likely will in my entire life. When she began her quest to change _The Council_ even I was a disbeliever that it could ever be done, certainly not just one person making a difference and a girl of her age at the time. But her story, became the voice of many and they all banded together and finally, the tides had turned."

Katherine looked only at Ziva now, "Julia has already fought all the battles for you, Ziva…the war is already won. There are those in the Old Guard who still refuse to let the ways of the past go, but they are heavily outnumbered and will eventually fade away. Their time is coming to an end, sooner than later now. You are now facing a few holdout zealots who hope to use you and your child, and that of your sister, by controlling your seat on _The Council_ as their springboard to relaunch their agendas. We have shut down the main Genetics Programs and more every day. They are scrambling to hold on to it, hold onto those bloodlines they've spent years crafting. You are one of those they are trying to cling to. They think you are the most vulnerable for targeting because you were kept in the dark for so long about the truth. And they are right, that does make you vulnerable, it already has. You were at a disadvantage not knowing any of this. That has changed now." She smiled softly, "With knowledge you now have options. If you take over the Middle Eastern Division seat as is your birthright, it is expected that your child will inherit from you as it is easiest to teach your child and pass it down then to teach a stranger…but no one, will be taking your children away in the new Council, Ziva. Your children, your genetic material, are your own to keep. They are not property or possessions…and whoever told you otherwise, is a part of the Old Guard, the old Council still trying to cling to life."

In an instant, all of their minds flashed to Ray and remembering what he'd said. Given this new information, he was speaking of the Old Guard, which meant that is what he was apart of as well.

Julia with her arm around Kristoff suddenly emerged from around the house and all eyes fell on them as they continued on inside, chatting softly to each other, though Kristoff's head was bowed towards the ground.

"You should let her help you with the baby, Ziva. Don't take this chance for granted." Katherine spoke again softly keeping her eyes on both Julia and Kristoff with a sadness in her tone, "There are some wounds from the past that will never be healed. If you have the chance to heal some, you should take them." Her eyes slowly drifted away from the door where the two had disappeared inside and back to Ziva.

"I can only imagine how upsetting this must be for him right now." McGee shook his head softly leaning forward to rest his folded arms on the table, thinking about his own complicated relationship with his father who was never there given his status in the Navy.

"For them both." Katherine added quietly. "She is just better at hiding it."

"So she still loves Henry…" Tony stated the question more then asked realizing what Katherine was saying about why Julia would also be upset at the impending birth of his child, the world was eagerly a waiting on.

"Very much so." Katherine nodded softly, "And she likely always will. They did not choose to separate, they were forcibly torn apart. If the two of you were in the same situation, and forced apart, would you love each other any less?" She looked between Ziva and Tony.

"But she seems to genuinely love Jack…" Tony stated softly remembering the interactions he'd seen between the two.

"She does, but have you never loved more then two people at the same time?" Katherine looked at him with a knowing brow and Tony's mind instantly flashed to loving both Jeanne and Ziva at the same time, even if he wasn't admitting it out loud, he loved them both in different ways for different reasons. Ziva was thinking of the same thing, as well as her own situation with first Michael and then Ray and all the while loving Tony too.

Malachi and Asa were both instantly thinking of their own situations with Liat. They both knew, she loved them both and in different ways and at the same time.

"Society says you should only love one person at a time. The heart doesn't always agree. You may only be able to be with one person and make a life with them, but that does not stop you from loving the other." Katherine added quietly.

"But if the old Council who forced them apart are gone now, what kept them apart after its fall?" E.J. asked feeling her heartbreaking for this situation.

"By the time the old Council was gone and Julia was given her freedom, too much time had passed. The devastation of lives they would leave in the wake of their love, would be too terrific to justify being together. Julia had already begun to make a new life with Jack; Lena was literally born the night her mother was finally given her freedom." Katherine sighed shaking her head slightly and folding her hands on the table threading her fingers, "And at that time, Henry did not remember who she really was or Kristoff either."

"When did he finally remember them?" Ziva asked with tears welling once more in her eyes.

"He remembered twice before during the time of the Old Council, before the last time," Katherine paused and shook her head sadly, "And had threatened to abdicate the throne in protest if he was not allowed to remarry Julia and proclaim Kristoff as his heir. They said that Julia was no longer an acceptable wife and future Queen, given her history and a danger as _The Phoenix_. Henry was furious and continued to fight them, so they rewiped his mind. His handlers realized that was no longer a long-term solution as he and Julia were forced to spend months together during the Social Season at various parties and would see each other given her responsibilities as the _Dowager Empress_ and _Romanov Representative_ at these things she must attend for her children's futures. The more he saw her, the quicker the mind blocks fell and he'd remember. It served its purpose to them though, as it got Henry through marrying Elizabeth and after that it did not matter if he remembered again. To the world, Elizabeth was now his wife and future Queen and Julia and Henry's fate was sealed. When Henry remembered Julia and Kristoff again months later, it was too late. Julia and Jack were married and now so was he." She sighed deeply, "In this case, love did not conquer all… life conquered their love."

Before leaving the main house later that afternoon, Ziva had another ultrasound that confirmed the same situation with the damage to her uterus. While the baby was growing right on schedule and healthy, her uterus was already beginning to fail more noticeably. The news was not good. The risk now of doing nothing seemed far worse then letting Julia try as her own physician expressed deep concerns the pregnancy would not lost much longer given this state.

Both Ziva and Tony had similar thoughts in thinking about what Katherine had said in not taking this chance for granted. They were terrified, but had decided that this was their best hope for a good outcome and to let Julia try. The plan was now in place for her to come back to their lodge in the morning.

* * *

Ziva and Tony lay snuggled in bed that night with neither able to sleep thinking about the baby and their life and what they'd learned today about Julia's past.

"If I had married Ray, and made a life with him…had children with him," Ziva spoke quietly into the darkness with her hand over Tony's heart and head on his chest, "Would you still have loved me?" She asked thinking about the stuation with Julia, Henry and Jack.

Tony was quiet a moment thinking about it. It was painful to even think about. Imagining her married to someone else, having a family with them. It would hurt like hell, be completely unbearable and sheer agony the more he thought about it. But the reason for all that pain was crystal clear… it was because he loved her and always would. "Always." He answered quietly giving her the truth and dropping a kiss to the top of her head. "It has to be so difficult for Jack. To know that she is still in love with Henry and always will be, no matter how much she loves him." Tony added after a moment, knowing exactly who she was thinking about that brought on this question as he'd been thinking about them too. "It reminds me of Asa with Liat and Mal."

"Liat really does love Asa, Tony. She could be happy with him, just as Julia is with Jack." Ziva added softly turning to look at him, thinking of all her late night conversations with Liat over the subject.

"I know." Tony acknowledged softly, "Asa knows she loves Mal and loves her just as much anyway. Enough that he is willing to raise Mal's baby as his own with her. Not unlike, Jack, I guess in helping to raise Julia's children from previous relationships." He sighed, "It just makes me sad, all the way around…for all of them, because someone is always hurt." He held Ziva a little tighter, "I can't imagine what that must be like, to literally be forcibly separated from the person you love and have a child with, and then watch them make a life with someone else, all the while knowing you still love each other." He pondered it with sadness and disbelief as that was the situation from both sides now for Julia and Henry.

"It's heartbreaking." Ziva whispered and turned her cheek to lay over Tony's heartbeat once more, holding onto him a little tigher. "Unless Malachi figures things out, this is exactly what he and Liat will be facing." She added after a moment thinking.

"I think he's trying to, Ziva." Tony ran his hand down her back and fingered through her long tresses, taking comfort in just being able to hold the woman he loved close like this, not taking even this simple contact for granted in this moment. "I don't know how he could not fight for her after going through all of this to get her back."

"You didn't." Ziva spoke quietly, not accusing but simply stating, "You came all the way to Africa and rescued me, admitting you couldn't live without me and then when we got back…things went back to the way they were. We both knew we loved each other and still, nothing changed."

"Well, let's hope they learn from our mistakes, and don't take this chance for granted." Tony pulled her closer, "They have three choices to be together the way I see it and make it work. One, Liat resigns from Mossad as she intended to do anyway and marries the Director of Mossad." He smiled softly, "Two, Malachi resigns as the Director of Mossad, and follows his wife Liat to the US where she will become a very Special Agent like her big sister as part of Team Gibbs. Three, they both resign and take up playing Scrabble in their underwear with former President and Secretary of State." He added with a smile and chuckled when he felt Ziva giggling against his chest. "Personally, I prefer Option Two, as it means we get to keep the Little Ninja around…and with her baby and ours being born around the same time, means that our Mini Ninja will grow up with a cousin nearby, and I like that idea." He added softly with a smile, thinking about not having any siblings of his own.

"And if Asa is the one who makes her happy? And she chooses to be with him and have a life?" Ziva asked thinking about the other man in her sister's life she loved and who loved her.

"Then all three options still apply, with the slight difference in title given Asa's position at work…and I _still_ prefer, Option Two for the same reasons." Tony smiled, "I can't help but root for Team Mal, but I'm still ultimately on Team Liat. I just want her to be happy."

"I just want her back." Ziva whispered feeling new tears in her eyes. It had been nearly two months now since she'd last seen Liat. "Safe and sound."

"Me too." Tony agreed quietly, kissing Ziva's head again. "I can't help but be hopeful now that the pint-sized package of peanut butter is going to change the tide in our favor." He smiled more widely thinking of Julia and trying to make Ziva smile as well.

"Creamy, smooth and _likely delicious_…" Ziva repeated what he had said to describe Julia while insulting her and quirked her eyebrow with a slight smile replaying it in her mind, "Just what were you thinking, Tony, that Julia didn't say it out loud out of respect for me anyway?"

Tony looked at the dark ceiling with wide eyes, mentally berating himself for setting that up to walk right into. "I'm going to plead Coma Pyschosis on this one, Ziva." He finally said and she laughed softly against him. "I just wish I could do the things to _you_ that I want to right now. If only our bodies would cooperate." He sighed thinking of his healing lungs and her delicate pregnancy. "If Julia could heal me, I would absolutely let her put her magic hands all over me." As soon as it was out of his mouth he realized how bad it sounded when Ziva went completely still beneath him, "That's not how I mean it! I meant that if she could heal me, I would gladly let her touch me…no that doesn't sound any better!" He sighed in frustration and growled, "What I mean is, if whatever she did to me allowed me to heal faster so that I could put my hands on _you_ I would be happy. Very happy."

"She is very beautiful." Ziva smiled softly at Tony's word jumbles and explanations, understanding why he was so flustered.

"She is," Tony agreed softly, "But you're still the most beautiful woman in the world, Ziva David."

"To you…" Ziva smiled at his ways of trying to flatter her.

Tony turned her to look at him, "Does anyone else matter?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow and slight smile, "I thought I was the only one you cared about being beautiful for?" He cupped the side of her face teasing, "And for the record, no, not just to me. You are gorgeous not just to me but to everyone else."

Ziva leaned down and kissed his lips, thankful that for once, his scattered brain said something right to calm her emotional pregnant nerves.

"I'm thinking about asking Julia to heal my other scars," Ziva added quietly, "If she can and is willing." She lay back down again with her chin on Tony's chest, draped slightly over him as she look at him for a reaction. The idea of having the scars from torture removed were both exciting and saddening at the same time. They had become a part of who she was and in the last few months, Tony and everyone else who saw them had begun to change the way she looked at them and herself. They were her badges of honor and courage for what she'd lived and survived through, as well as horrific reminders of what was done. A double-edged sword.

"I think its up to you, Ziva," Tony looked at her carefully, searching her eyes for why she wanted to do this and what she was thinking. "No matter what, I will always think you are the most beautiful, gorgeous, sexy woman out there and nothing will change that. Scars, no scars, you are the woman I love and that isn't changing."

"How will I explain them to our daughter one day?" She asked quietly thinking about what her child would think, when she saw the marks on her mother's body from bullet wounds and torture and repairs.

Tony took a deep breath and ran his hand down the side of her head. It was honesty something he hadn't thought of yet, but clearly her own motherly instincts of protection were in overdrive already in thinking of their child. "I think, that if you keep them, we will tell her how incredibly brave and strong and courageous you were that you have survived so much. When she is old enough to understand, we tell her the full truth of just where they came from."

"I do not want to see that look in her eyes." Ziva spoke quietly thinking about what he'd said and envisioning one day telling her daughter the truth of what had been done to her mother.

"What look?" Tony asked not understanding.

"The one, where she realizes I am not her all powerful mother, who can face any danger and make everything okay. To fall from the pedestal in her eyes that I was weak and this is what happened to me. That moment when she realizes…that I am not perfect any more in her eyes." Ziva felt the tears filling her eyes once more and failed to blink them back quickly before they fell silently. "The loss of her innocence, Tony." And the realization, that bad things really do happen in the world and sometimes, not even Mommy or Daddy can stop it or make it all better.

Tony understood now, exactly what she was talking about. In fact, when she'd first come to work at NCIS and they were trapped in the shipping container, he had teased her in his incessant questioning about the first time she ever realized her 'daddy wasn't perfect.' Ziva had given him a look, of recent hurt and realization, that he didn't understand then. He did now after knowing the truth about what happened with Ari. When she'd come to that realization about her father, Ziva had left him and the country to be as far away as possible. She was likely thinking about her child doing the same and fearing that the truth about her mother's past as an assassin and the things she'd done, would eventually drive their child away and the relationship would never be repaired. This was about so much more then the visible scars. This was about the internal ones as well.

"Ziva, you are not your father." He spoke quietly holding her face gently in his hands with nothing but love in his eyes, "You have nothing to be ashamed of in your past that is even remotely close to the things your father did to you and your siblings and mother. Nothing. Our daughter will know the truth someday and she may be confused at first, but we'll be there to answer her questions and make sure she knows we love her. We won't keep the truth from her as your father did from you. We will tell her the truth in different ways as she grows so she won't be blindsided. You are going to be a great mother, Ziva David. You already are…simply by worrying about these things and thinking of the future."

Ziva inhaled a soft sob hearing Tony's words and leaned forward to kiss him again. Her mind had instantly flashed to lying in bed that night with Liat discussing her own baby and how Ziva had said nearly the same thing to her that evening about being a good mother, because she already was in worrying about the future.

She smiled at him through her tears as Tony thumbed the remnants away. "I love you, Tony. Thank you for loving me."

"You never have to thank me for that, Ziva. Never." He looked at her with a soft smile and kissed her again. "Ani ohev otach."

* * *

When morning had finally come after a mostly restless sleep, they were once again surprised to come downstairs early and find Julia was already there and waiting with coffee for them all and a smile.

"Good morning." She greeted the sleepy faces as they walked into the kitchen. Each having decided to get up at the same time to offer support to Ziva and Tony, knowing how anxious they were for whatever was going to happen this morning with Julia and the baby.

Julia began passing everyone's coffee out exactly the way they liked it, some black, some with cream and sugar, others just with sugar, others just with cream and some with milk. To Ziva she handed a glass of orange juice. They all shared looks amongst each other at just how well she knew them.

"So do you read everyone's minds, all the time?" Tony asked being the brave one of the bunch again and giving her a small smile as he took a sip of his coffee. "Or was this just to get our coffee orders this morning?" He teased, slightly but mostly out of nerves.

Julia gave him a tight-lipped smile in return. "I do not read everyone's minds all the time. Once I know someone and believe they are no longer a threat, I respect their privacy and stay out unless the situation calls for. While observing all of you, I happened to learn a few things along the way." She shrugged with a soft smile and tease of her own, "How you take your coffee, is just one of them."

"So other then our coffee interests, what else did you learn about us?" Tony asked with growing nerves about the baby and why she was really here, finding it easier to tease with her then face what was coming.

"Many things, Tony." She smiled at him softly, "I can learn a lot about a persons character, from the memories they have and hold most dear to them. You each, have some beautiful memories." Julia paused and gauged him before speaking quietly, "_That which is essential is invisible to the eye_." She looked soflty between Tony and Ziva seeing the surprise in both of their eyes at knowing of that memory, "Your mother was very beautiful, Tony." She smiled at him with a softness in her voice, "She reminds me a lot of my own mother."

"My mother reminds you of Katherine?" Tony asked trying to deflect his own heavy emotions right now at thinking of his mother, wishing she were still here to calm his nerves and share his joy over becoming a father with the woman he loved.

"In some ways, yes," Julia smiled and then shook her head, "But not that mother. Your mother reminds me of my mother Kristin. They were very similar." A sadness filled her eyes, "She too, died when I was a child from Cancer."

They were stunned to hear this information. They realized it made sense, that she was raised by 'someone' other then Katherine obviously, but they hadn't given it much thought with so much information coming at them.

"She was the mother who raised you?" Ziva asked quietly with sadness in her heart to hear this woman shared this terrible pain with Tony.

"Yes," Julia answered with a soft smile, "She gave birth to me. A beautiful, smart, funny woman who loved good company, good books, good laughs and the escape…of movies." Her eyes flashed to Tony. "She was a nurse a healer in her own right."

"She was your surrogate?" Tony asked trying to choke back the tickle in his throat not wanting to tear up thinking of his mother.

"Yes and no. She was also my mother. Biologically as well." Julia smiled turning at the counter and reaching for a glass to fill with water. Clearly this discussion made her uncomfortable as well. "I have more then one of those."

"You have more then one biological mother?" McGee gasped with wide-eyes wondering how that was possible.

"Yes, I have three." Julia turned after taking a sip of water, "I am a Designer Baby, Agent McGee. A very complex story, but I have three biological mothers and one father, though 95% of my genetic make-up came from these three women alone. My mutations were carried on the X chromosomes. Kristin, Maria and Katherine. All three equal parts my mothers." She smiled softly recognizing the surprise in their eyes. "There is much you have yet to learn about the capabilities of genetics these days."

"And Maria, who was she?" Ziva asked swallowing hard having heard nothing so far of the second mother listed.

"She was a beautiful Swedish noblewoman who looked just like Grace Kelly to the outside world," Julia smiled clearly thinking of the woman fondly.

"And to the inside world?" McGee asked with slanted eyebrow realizing what she wasn't saying and yet suggesting with that statement.

"She was an elite spy…assassin during the Cold War Era. She was incredibly talented with knives." Julia smiled softly watching their mouths fall open a little further. "But enough about me." She set the glass of water down, shifting the attention away from herself and clearly jumpy to a degree. "Are you ready, Ziva?" She asked with a soft smile. "If we are going to do this, we should do it now. We'll be leaving to get Liat before lunch."


	19. Chapter 19

Everyone's eyes grew wide with this information. Things were moving very quickly now.

"We're going to get her, today?" Malachi asked clearly emotional with the tone in his voice.

"Yes." Julia smiled, "Though it will be a long flight to even get near where she is at and we must make another stop in Washington along the way."

"Where is she?" Asa asked.

"It is best if I do not tell you right now." Julia answered him softly with an apologetic smile, "I am sorry."

"Why do we have to stop in Washington again?" Gibbs asked finally speaking after remaining mostly silent absorbing everything for the last few days.

"We must speak with the President. I need to brief him and the Secretaries of Defense and State before we leave the country. Technically, I am only allowed to use my abilities of _this_ nature as _The Phoenix_ when I am directly threatened. So you will be doing the engaging and I will be doing the subduing, for lack of a better word." She smiled softly. "It should be quite simple, really. In and out and on our way rather quickly."

"I'm ready." Ziva nodded softly at her taking a deep. "How do we go about doing this?" She found Tony's hand and held it tightly.

"It will be easier if you are laying down." Julia answered quietly and gave her a reassuring smile. "Your bedroom is likely best."

They all followed Ziva leading the way back upstairs towards their bedroom. Ziva lay down and Tony went around the other side of the bed to sit down and hold her hand, giving Julia enough space on Ziva's side of the bed. Everyone else gathered quietly around them.

Ziva folded the tops of her pajama pants down low across her hips exposing as much of her lower abdomen as possible and pulled her shirt up, tucking it just beneath her breasts and revealing her torture scars to Julia for the first time before her.

Julia was quiet a moment as she sat down beside Ziva and looked over the marred tan flesh. "Do you want me to heal those too?" She asked softly and stared only at Ziva with glances to the giant tiger-claw-like scars from the electrical burns wrapped around her rib cage.

"I do not know yet…" Ziva answered her still unsure but felt relief that Julia was giving her the option. She felt a little proud of those scars because they never broke her through that torture.

"Okay," Julia nodded in understanding, "If you decide to… just let me know." She smiled softly, "This scar here though," She traced her finger lightly over the skin of Ziva's pelvic bone where the Cigarette Man used to burn her before abusing her, "Will be gone when I am finished. There is no way for me to heal what is beneath and not also heal this too."

"That is…just fine by me." Ziva breathed a sigh of relief to know that scar would be gone. That one, had bothered her more then any other as every time she saw that scar to this day, she could smell the disgusting smoke in the air and feel the burn and what came after with the man's violations and all the others. This scar reminded her, she had been broken.

"So how many kids do you think you'll have in the future now?" Julia asked with a smile trying to ease some of the tension. She saw the slightly startled looks in Tony and Ziva's eyes at the question. "You will be free and clear to have as many as you like after this. Just the regular worries that come with each pregnancy. But none from this damage."

Ziva felt tears welling in her eyes again at the thought. She had resigned herself that having just one healthy child would be a miracle.

"Maybe six, like you." Tony smiled at Julia feeling a renewed sense of hope at the idea as well and laughing softly staring at Ziva seeing her eyes widen considerably. "Did you always plan to have a lot of children?" He asked Julia with the same smile feeling incredibly nervous as he watched her laying her hands now gently over Ziva's lower abdomen and side where the trouble was.

Julia smiled shaking her head slightly, "When I was younger, I always thought I would have at least three children; maybe four at the most. All of my children were surprises. After years of being subjected unknowingly to fertility drugs to increase the number of eggs they could harvest each time," She shook her head again pausing, "the lingering effects are that I'm now…how shall I say? Extremely fertile."

A sadness fell into their hearts for her to hear such a thing. It was both a joyous reason to smile as she had beautiful, charming children, but also of great sadness to know how badly she was abused and taken advantage as well. To be 'harvested' of human life.

"Here we go." Julia nodded softly with comforting eyes looking directly into Ziva's, "You may feel burning and tingling, the feelings of stretching, but it shouldn't last long."

Ziva nodded and squeezed Tony's hand more tightly. The skin beneath Julia's hands immediately began to warm and Ziva could feel the twinges like electricity radiating from beneath her palms. Both Tony and Ziva could see the change in her eyes this time as the two facing Julia before she shifted her gaze to look down where her hands were working.

Ziva inhaled a long exaggerated breath feeling the burning and stretching sensation Julia had described and her body trembled beneath Julia's hands. Her hand squeezing instinctively more tightly around Tony's as tears surged forth in her eyes, holding on tightly as the minute ticked by slowly. And then at once, it began to fade and the sensations lessened. An incredible warmth flow through her abdomen and when Julia slowly pulled her hands away she smiled looking back at Ziva. The scar was noticeably absent. The rest of what she had healed, could not be seen with their own' eyes as it was internal.

"We will check it with the ultrasound before going, but the damage is gone, Ziva." Julia smiled softly as the liquid pools of gold in her eyes once again subsided.

They dared not breathe with hope this had actually worked. Julia understood they would need the confirmation from the ultrasound and would not feel relaxed until they had that knowledge of visual assurance.

"Will our baby come out glowing now?" Tony asked finding his voice and not knowing what to say, so resulting to what he did best.

Julia's face lit into a smile and genuinely laughed, "I don't think so." She shook her head.

"You don't think so?" Tony asked raising his eyebrows with a smile and enjoying teasing her back. "Shouldn't this kind of thing come with a guarantee?"

Julia only shook her head still laughing at Tony, "I have never done this before with someone pregnant. Perhaps, your daughter may be a bit more sparkly…who knows?" She returned the tease and flashed her eyes down to Ziva with a quick wink causing everyone else to laugh again as the tension began leaving the room.

"Thank you." Ziva smiled, reaching for Julia's hand and once again feeling the electric pulse as well as the lingering heat this time.

"Most welcome. Anything else you'd like me to heal while we're at it?" She asked with a smile wondering if Ziva had changed her mind.

"I don't want to abuse your gift, Julia." Ziva shook her head softly thinking about how many others had already done the same to the woman before. "If this works, I can't thank you enough already for what you have done for me. For us." She squeezed Tony's hand again.

"You are not abusing my gift, Ziva, though I appreciate the consideration. I am offering my gift to you." She smiled at them both, "If I can help you, I would be happy to."

Ziva nodded thankfully with a small smile, "Then…is there anyway, to heal Tony." She asked for him, "His lungs were already so damaged before getting shot."

"I do not think we share enough of a similar bloodline, Ziva…or I would be happy to help. I can try." Julia shrugged looking at Tony. "Perhaps something small first."

Ziva looked at Tony, nearly begging him in her eyes to at least try as she worried so much for his health. "The scar on your arm? Where you were shot?" She suggested with hopeful eyes.

"Okay, give it your best shot, Firebird." Tony smiled nervously with a deep sigh looking from Ziva to Julia and earning another smile from her for his name calling, that he just couldn't seem to resist.

Julia knew from being inside his mind that he joked as a way of coping with his nerves.

Ziva sat up in the bed and Julia stood, walking to meet Tony on the other side of the bed. He pulled his sleeve up standing before her and revealed his upper arm. There were two scars there. One was an older scar, a bullet graze and the other was new pink puckered flesh from his most recent wound.

"Which one? Or both?" Julia asked looking at the scars and then at Tony.

"Not this one." He smiled shaking his head and fingering the bullet graze. "This is a good memory. Locked in a box with Ziva for the first time fighting for our lives." His eyes flashed to Ziva's recalling their time in the shipping container that was the beginning of so many things about them and their relationship. It was the first time they'd been forced together for a prolonged period and free to discuss so many things about their lives, the first of getting to know one another.

"Okay," Julia smiled more widely having caught a glimpse of that memory before in both Tony and Ziva's minds and understood. "Then this one?" She asked fingering the most recent bullet wound and Tony shivered with her electric touch.

"Yes," Tony nodded swallowing hard at literally feeling his body already tingling to have her standing this close and from her mere touch. "Please?" He remembered what her mother Katherine had said, that Julia deserved to be treated with respect and she was offering her help to them, she was not obligated to. For the all the teasing aside, he knew she was a gift.

"I will try." Julia nodded one and then lifted her hands to wrap around Tony's upper arm.

Tony was staring directly into her dark and fiery eyes, the closest he'd ever been to her or them and could see even more the mesmerizing effect Ziva had spoken of that was indescribable. He immediately felt the heat and tingle, the stretching of his muscles and vessels and winced at the electric charge he felt burning in waves through his arm.

When Julia pulled back, the scar was still there but barely visible. "We must share a very distant relative, Tony." She smiled softly, "Though I'm sorry I could not heal it fully."

"But you still healed it partially?" Ziva asked immediately moving in closer to see Tony's arm. The once puckered and bright pink flesh was now flat and barely visible. "Can you do that with his lungs? At least heal them a little?"

"They will not be healed fully, Ziva. I do not share enough of a bloodline with him to do so." Julia shook her head sadly. "I will not be able to regenerate the lobe he has already lost."

"But you could heal the scar tissue some, yes?" Ziva asked with hope in her heart. "To heal it partially even, is a miracle. Please?" She asked them both, knowing it was up to them but hoping Tony would agree. His lungs were so delicate now as was that he'd likely never pass his field test to become an active field agent again and would be assigned to a desk.

"I am wiling to try. Are you?" Julia looked directly at Tony, leaving it up to him.

"If you hurt me purposefully, would you be able to then regenerate my lung?" Tony asked swallowing hard at seeing the immediate look in her eyes and then Ziva's at what he was asking.

"I do not hurt people on purpose, Tony." Julia shook her head, clearly upset at the mere idea.

Tony immediately felt badly remembering what Jack had said. Julia had nearly forfeited her freedom, refusing to purposefully harm someone just to repair them for that very freedom. There was a moral line she would not cross.

"I'm not asking you to do it for you…I'm asking you to do it for me." He tried to explain that she would not be harming him for her gain, but his and Ziva's he added in his mind knowing that she was currently inside his head from the way she was looking at him now, at least hoping she was to see his truth and why he wanted this.

"I'm sorry, Tony. No." Julia shook her head with a defiant tone that meant it was the end of such discussion. "I will repair what I can, but I will not intentionally harm you. I do not know the consequences of such a thing. To put my harm over someone else's damage to you and then try to repair it all. You could be left worse off then you are now or dead. I am not willing to take that chance."

"Okay, I understand." Tony nodded softly, "Then please, do what you can." He sighed, understanding her reasoning upon hearing it further.

"Remove your shirt, please." Julia asked and her tone had definitely changed. What Tony had asked of her clearly had upset her, even if she was not angry with him.

Tony did as asked with Ziva's help as his muscles were still tight and healing from being sliced through to gain access during his surgery. The scar around his back and side looked as though he'd been bitten by a large shark.

"Not this scar either, please?" Tony spoke quietly now, knowing he'd upset Julia and feeling badly for it. He placed his palm over the scar above his heart where the bullet had pierced through Ziva's hand first and then into him. To him, it was a memory of the miracle that she had saved him with that loving gesture of putting her hand over his heart. "If you can help it." He added quietly knowing that was in the general area she needed to work with and as explained to Ziva, had no way of not healing something lying over top of what was inside.

Julia only nodded in response and then lay her hands over Tony's left side and chest. Without saying anything, she set to work and again, Tony could feel the tingle and heat and then the burning. She moved her hands down slowly, and then around his side, following the scar line. Her hands continued to massage over the other side of his back and chest, making a circle around him and stopping when she was standing directly in front of him. Julia's eyes looked intently into his now blurry with tears from the electric pain and slid them up his chest over where his bronchial tubes and larynx would be; healing some of the damage done by being on the ventilator so long.

When she pulled her hands away, Tony's scar was much less visible, looking as though it likely would have in another forty years with time instead of so fresh and new. He took several deep breaths and smiled the more he took feeling it already much easier to breathe and then lifting his arms and rolling his shoulders feeling the tension and pain in his cut muscles nearly completely gone.

"Better?" Julia asked quietly holding his gaze.

"Much, thank you." Tony nodded with a soft smile, "Thank you." He added again with astonishment to feel so different. "You are a gift, Julia."

"Ziva, would you like to ride back to the main house with me now to do the ultrasound? Or just before we leave? I can have someone bring you back to pack your things if you come with me now?" Julia immediately redirected her attention to Ziva; clearly still upset by the thought of intentionally harming Tony and attempting to ignore how she felt by getting down to business. That trait, reminded them of Katherine.

"Now, if that is okay with you?" Ziva asked quietly and swallowed hard looking over to Tony who was putting his shirt back on. "Tony can come too, right?" She asked not sure anymore given the change in Julia's demeanor after Tony's request she intentionally harm him to repair him again. She didn't want him to upset Julia any further but she also wanted him there to hold her hand and see their baby together and if the damage was really gone.

"Of course." Julia nodded softly catching her eyes for just a moment and then Tony's before looking away. "We should get going. There is a lot to do before we leave and I'd like to have some time with my children before we go."

"Yes, of course." Ziva nodded quickly in understanding at how much of her life and time this woman was giving to them already. Leaving her children behind, that included two newborns not even a month old. Unimaginable for any mother and felt guilty instantly, at the idea this is exactly what Julia was going to do for them.

They climbed into the jeep Julia had driven over with Ziva sitting in the passengar seat and Tony in the rear.

"No running here today?" Tony asked, trying to break the icy silence once more and feeling that was a safe subject. Julia had told them she ran in the mornings and Ziva had mentioned that Julia had run to their lodge some several miles from her own place to speak with her yesterday morning.

"I'm conserving my energy. Normally, I try to shed the extra but going in to get Liat, will require a great deal more then I normally expend most days. To keep my mind's eye on my children here and do what I need to do there…takes a lot of energy." Julia answered him as she began driving away towards the main house.

"You can do that? Keep an eye on your children here and there at same time?" Ziva asked with awe in her voice.

"Yes." Julia nodded speaking softly. "I know they will be safe here with Jack while we're gone, but I still feel the need to keep my eye on them at all times when I'm not physically near them. My heart still has great anxiety about leaving them for any length of time given what we've been through to get them back to me."

Both Ziva and Tony were silent hearing what she'd said and thinking about it. They hadn't thought about what it would be like for Julia to leave the children again, even for a little while, after what they'd gone through to just be together.

"So Jack is not coming?" Tony asked quietly finding this surprising.

"No," Julia shook her head softly, "We discussed this and decided that should anything happen, we do not want to leave the children without both parents. So we do not go on missions like these anymore together. Either he goes or I do, but never together. We always want someone with the children…just in case."

"There is a chance, something could happen to you?" Tony asked with disbelief, ever imagining now that anything could take down this woman who could heal so quickly and hearing of her legends from Vance and Malachi.

"Yes, Tony." Julia nodded with a slight look of annoyance on her face and reached for her sunglasses as the sun was now shining brightly over the horizon as it rose directly into her eyes. "I am not indestructible as many think. I can… and still will die eventually. I am not immortal."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you…I just…you are so," Tony scrambled for what to say as it seemed he had put his foot in his mouth again with her. He was still in shock to her her actually say she could die, which seemed purposterous now given she was in fact human and he had even teased everyone about that upon first arrival… but in actually _seeing_ her gift and abilities, it somehow made her seem invincible.

"So what happens when you get shot?" Tony asked trying to understand and stop apologizing that was only digging him in deeper.

"I bleed." Julia answered quite plainly with her jaw visibly clenching and knuckles turning white as she gripped the steering wheel.

"I-" Tony began about to apologize again, trying to explain what he was really asking, when Julia cut him off.

"I bleed just like any one else. Yes, I heal more quickly. Very very quickly," Julia sighed speaking quickly herself and then pausing, "But I still bleed. And if I am shot enough times and the damage is too severe for my body to be able to recover, then yes, I will die." She paused again in silence as Tony and Ziva sat still as stone not daring to say anything else, "If my energy is too low, I cannot recover from the wounds quickly enough and I would die of blood loss."

"Has that ever happened before?" Tony asked feeling as though he were already in the thick of it, he might as well ask what was on his mind given she was likely in his brain anyway from what she had just said in answering his question before he could ask it again properly.

"As _The Phoenix_, only once." Julia answered with no further explanation and it was clear, she wasn't going to elaborate.

The rest of the ride to the house was spent in silence as everyone in the vehicle comprehended the events and information already given to them this morning. Julia's life was an endless fountain of mindboggling information and they got the impression they'd only just scratched the surface. The very _human_ reactions of this fierce and intriguing figure were perhaps, the most stunning of all to them given what they knew of her abilities. Katherine's words were ringing loudly in their ears. '_She may be an extraordinary human being, even a higher being then all of us… but she is still, a human being!'_

They followed her silently inside and the medical facility where the doctor was waiting with a smile. He seemed to sense the new tension immediately and shifted his focus away from Julia who now stood off to the side in the back and onto Ziva and Tony.

"Let us have another look, shall we?" He waved his hand for Ziva to once again lie down on the exam table.

No one said anything as Tony held Ziva's hand and the doctor began the procedure. It didn't take very long to bring the image of the baby up on the screen bringing smiles to everyone's faces and relief to both Ziva and Tony to see their child active and moving around, unharmed it seemed, by whatever Julia had done. The doctor quickly switched to Doppler imaging to look at the area of concern and blood flow.

"Perfect." He smiled with wide eyes shaking his head, "Another miracle Lady Julia. Well done." He nodded softly at her with respect at the vision before him. "Absolutely no signs, there was every any scar tissue or vessel damage, Ziva. You are no longer a High Risk pregnancy at all. Everything looks spectacular." He smiled and quickly wiped the gel from her abdomen, "Enjoy the rest of your pregnancy. You've earned it. Congratulations." He smiled at the couple with a widening smile who were looking astounded at the frozen image on the screen seeing the difference.

"I'm happy for you." Julia nodded with a soft smile at Tony and Ziva, quickly moving towards the door, "Please excuse me, I have much to do. Someone will meet you at the door to take you back to your lodge. We will be leaving around 11:30am." She addressed them quickly and nodded with a small smile towards the doctor giving thanks and was gone in a flash.

They'd never seen Julia like this since meeting her just yesterday, so on edge and seemingly agitated. Quiet. Like she had disengaged from them purposefully putting space there now, where as before she made every effort to close the distance. She hadn't even stuck around long enough for them to really and properly thank her for what she had done for them. It was almost as if she'd intentionally left before they could, knowing that was their intention the moment they saw the clear image of the baby and what she'd done to heal Ziva.

* * *

Everyone had noticed the change in demeanor that Ziva and Tony spoken of when Julia had picked them up later in the morning to leave the ranch. No longer was she dressed in the rugged attire of a cowgirl, but instead, wore an outfit of nearly all off white. A loose flowing shirt that hung low and wide off both shoulders, with sleeves dancing loosely around her arms and exposing her already tan skin with dress slacks to match that were fluid with her movements. On her feet she wore opened toed heels that showed off her fire red toenail polish. Her hair was no longer back up or up in a ponytail but in perfectly long and wavy curls hanging freely around her face and shoulders, stretching down her back. The golden-rimmed aviator glasses were firmly fixed upon her face again, shielding her eyes from them and revealing whatever she may be thinking. They realized then, she wore them to hide her own emotions as much as to keep the sun out. She too, had eyes that 'never shut up.' Her incredible beauty that was obvious even, covered in dirt and sweat on horseback, was simply breathtaking and stunning to see standing before them now. Her versatility was equally astounding and it reminded Tony a great deal of Ziva.

She hadn't said a single thing since picking them up which put them all on edge with her. Finally, after boarding the jet and everyone had taken their seats, she came to stand before them near the back of the plane and addressed them.

"There has been a slight change in plans. We are no longer stopping in Washington, D.C. Katherine has already spoken with the President and Secretaries of State and Defense this morning to brief them of the situation. We will be flying directly to London to refuel and then continue on towards our final destination with another stop Kabul." Julia spoke quietly but very matter-of-factly.

"Liat is being held in Afghanistan?" Malachi asked with heart pounding.

"No," Julia answered immediately softly shaking her head, "She is being held in Iran, just over the border from Afghanistan. We will enter Iran from the Afghan side in Zaranj. Our equipment will be waiting in Kabul."

"Iran…" Malachi's eyebrows narrowed thinking about it. It made sense on many levels. The first being, that Eli David had built this program with the Iranian Kazmi, and the second, that keeping her inside Iran would make rescue very difficult as any movement from either the Israeli or US forces inside the country would be considered an Act of War.

"The flight is nearly 10 hours from here to London. Please get comfortable. We will land there at approximately 5:00 a.m. local time." Julia suggested and then turned around to walk back towards her own seat.

Tony felt awful as he watched her go back to the front of the plane where she sat alone. They had been instructed by a guard upon entering the plane to take seats near the back and he realized now, she wanted space. He knew the change in her demeanor had originally come with his asking if she'd purposefully injure him in order to repair him, and only futher exacerbated the situation by his off handed comment of disbelief that she could ever be hurt or killed given her abilities. He wanted to get up, charge towards the front of the plane and apologize again but felt Ziva's hand suddenly on his arm when he made the motion to move. She looked him in the eye and shook her head as if to say, you've already said too much. Leave her be. Now was not the time to be discussing this any further with so much looming before them.

The flight was long but at least comfortable. The plush leather seating and abilitly to fully recline made it not just tolerable, but mostly enjoyable. Movies full meals and plenty of other entertainment with books, magazines and card games filled their time though Julia remained alone in the front, staring out the window even after it got dark from the looks of the back of her head, she had hardly moved.

Finally, they had all fallen asleep and when they woke it was to the feeling of the landing gear coming down. They had made it to London. It was foggy and dark outside as they descended through the clouds and watched as the airport lights suddenly came into view. Everyone put their chairs into upright positions and braced themselves for a rather smooth landing. The plane taxied its way towards a lone hangar set quite a distance apart from the rest of the large airport, where other private jets refueled and it was then they noticed the line of black SUVS and men in suits already waiting for them as they looked out the window.

When the plane came to a stop and attendants came to hook it up for refueling, the door to one SUV popped open and Henry took a step out. Standing beside the car staring at the plane with hands folded in front of his body. Julia stood slowly and waited for her guard to open the door when the stairs were secured to the aircraft and then turned around towards them on the back of the plane, "Stay inside please." She instructed and then stepped out.

The moment she had, they all shared looks with each other and instantly had themselves pressed up against the glass windows of that side of the jet to watch the first interaction between the two, having no idea Henry would be waiting.

Julia walked down the steps and it was clear from watching Henry's reaction closely, that he swallowed hard several times watching her approach and then shifted nervously on his feet, staring unblinking at her even in the twilight of morning. Julia walked towards him and then stopped with a distance of at least four feet between them.

Henry was the first to speak though they couldn't hear the words and Julia had her back mostly to them.

"My God," E.J. gasped softly, wishing they could hear what they were saying, "I wish we could hear what is going on."

Henry seemed nervous just looking at her and tried to take a step closer to which Julia put one hand up slowly to stop him from coming any further. His facial expressions changed and he began to speak rapidly, growing more and more agitated as they spoke with hands and then arms starting to flail about. He tried again to step towards Julia who then took another step back, maintaining the four-foot distance between them. Clearly, he was upset about something and she remain so still throughout the entire exchange it was eery, given his passionate response. This went on for more then five minutes with Henry repeatedly trying to close the distance with Julia constantly maintaining it. She spoke and then turned quickly to walk back towards the plane and Henry lunged forward quickly, grabbing her lower arm and stopping her. This time, they could see Julia's face, nearly expressionless and obviously holding back with the profile view as she turned slowly around to face him with eyes falling first on his hand around her lower arm and then to meet his eyes. They simply stare at each other for a long time saying nothing before Julia looked back at her arm and his hand and finally, Henry released her. She paused only a moment before continuing on back towards the plane with Henry clearly distraught and staring after her. The moment she hit the steps, those who belonged on the other side of the airplane quickly shifted back to their seats before she came onboard again. She said nothing and went straight back to her seat.

Gibbs had been sitting on the side of the plane already exposed to the scene outside and he studied it carefully as he did the woman in the front of the plane. So much of her, and this particular exchange on the tarmac, reminded him of Ziva. The tightly concealed emotion as she followed through with '_doing what needed to be done.'_ Ziva had done the same to him when speaking to him of staying behind in Israel. Julia had just done something similar with Henry. His heart broke for Ziva then, and was breaking for Julia now.

Henry stood outside the plane, watching as they finished refueling just staring at the window where Julia was sitting. He remained exactly in the same spot, even as the plane began to taxi away again, watching as they took off.

Silence, once again fell over the group as they settled back into their seats and got lost in their own thoughts once more.

Malachi was going over and over what he had seen and learned about in regards to Julia and Henry. That they had no choice at some point about whether or not they could be together, there came a time when it was too late. He didn't want it to be too late with Liat. He didn't want to be Henry, standing on a tarmac facing off with the woman you loved and having to maintain a distance of at least four-feet and not touching. Terrible sadness and looks of longing shared with the mother of his child in the pre-dawn hours for five minutes living worlds apart. He didn't care how he had to do it, he was going to make certain that his life with Liat and their child did not turn into this.

Asa too, was having a reaction to what he'd seen and what he knew of the story between Julia and Henry. To visualize this exchange between Liat and Malachi, knowing that is exactly how it would be in the future if he did marry Liat and raised her child with Malachi together. The looks of longing and sadness would never go away in Liat's eyes if they hadn't in Julia's even this many years later. He had wanted to believe in time, they would lessen and he was beginning to realize, that was a naïve thing to believe or hope, or wish for. Even if she loved him, married him and made a life with him…had his children too, she would always, always love Malachi just as Julia would always love Henry. And Malachi, would always love Liat in turn. He had to decide if he could really live with that knowledge. Jack it seemed had come to terms with it, and really did seem to have a happy life Julia. But it was in these moments, like the one he just witnessed in quiet exchanges between the two left alone, that the revealation that not all was perfect as seen. And he could imagine what these moments would look like between Liat and Malachi already.


	20. Chapter 20

The rest of the journey towards Kabul seemed endless even though the flight was shorter this time around. Seven more hours in a plane, even one as comfortable as this, when so much else was going on was making everyone anxious.

"Our flight will land in about 45 minutes." Julia surprised them all by walking back to speak with them. She hadn't said a single word to them since telling them to stay on the plane in London when she'd stepped out to speak with Henry. "There are duffle bags in the back for each of you with the appropriate clothing in your sizes. You should all be changed by the time we land. Our gear will be waiting at the airport. From there we will take a smaller military aircraft to Zaranj and wait there until nightfall. We should enter into Iran around 22:00 hours and move towards the target."

Her military commander type tone was dually noted and the group all nodded swiftly in response when she'd finished.

"It's going to be hot out there. Current ground temperatures are 120 F degrees and less then pleasant." She added with a deep sigh, "Everyone is to follow my lead at all times. You'll be doing the engaging, and I will run interference when needed. When the situation calls for it, I will speak directly to your minds and I need you to answer me back without speaking or indicating we are communicating at all, understood?" She waited for them all to nod in agreement and then spoke to them all together in their minds, '_We are now speaking without being heard. Everyone answer that 'aye' one at a time, starting to my left and moving right. Ziva, go." _

Julia instructed and startled them all at hearing her voice again so clearly in their heads as if she were speaking verbally to them out loud.

Ziva answered 'aye' in her head and everyone else was stunned to hear her voice as well and then followed suit with each answering and all hearing each other's voices. Julia was demonstrating the link she was creating and getting them over the initial shock of such thing now, not when they were in the middle of the mission.

"Okay good," Julia returned to speaking verbally out loud again with a soft head nod, "One of my abilities is to see the near future. This of course changes like a butterfly effect when the actions of one changes and the outcome shifts. Currently, what I see lends me to inform you that you, Agent DiNozzo, absolutely need to keep quiet when I tell you or you'll have a rather nasty experience with a dagger in your gut when we arrive in Zaranj." She looked right at Tony and saw his eyes widen and everyone else's, "And no, I won't be the one stabbing you." She clarified hearing his thoughts and concerns. "If anything should happen to me, use the phones in each of your bags to call Katherine and no others. She will instruct you on what to do. You do this immediately before moving me or transporting me of any kind. Is that understood?" Her tone was serious and had all of their attention.

"Yes," they all answered quietly with great wonder as to why.

"Please, use the rooms in the back or front to change. I will go last." Julia nodded at them and then turned away again.

Tony and Ziva moved first towards the large restroom at the back of the plane, finding the duffles with their names already on them and moving to change. Tony's mind was continuously going over what Julia had said about being able to see the near future and a potential dagger to his gut and he could tell from the way Ziva was looking at him, she too was thinking of the same thing.

"You need to listen to her at all times, Tony. Please?" Ziva finally spoke pulling the body armor on over her head to hide beneath her clothing. She had to smile slightly seeing that her's now included a flap that also covered her lower abdomen protecting the baby even further. Julia's warning to Tony to keep quiet had her on edge with nerves after nearly losing him already once in the last month.

"I don't intend to challenge her, Ziva." Tony huffed softly unfolding the shirt with more force then necessary to pull over his head. He was flustered with the looming unknown. "I'm not purposefully trying to piss her off!"

"I know." Ziva put her hand on his bare arm with understanding eyes. She knew that Tony rambled and said ridiculous things when he was nervous without thinking of the consequence. Something that only seemed to get worse after being in a coma for so long. "Just please…for me, try to just stay quiet. I can't handle something else happening to you." She moved the hand on his arm to his cheek, "We promised we weren't going to end up like the Cohen's, right?" She reminded him of their conversation on the plane to Israel.

"Yes, we did. But that was before I knew you were pregnant. You should not be going along on this trip anymore. The only reason I haven't said anything to you about that, is because I know it's futile to bring it up and argue with you. But it doesn't mean that I don't worry constantly right now about your safety." Tony's voice was tinged with worry and slight anger, as the danger grew more near. "So I'm going to do my best not to piss _The Phoenix_ off any further, hope she really can keep you shielded from harm, as she says she can and pray we get in and out with Liat in record time before anything else happens."

Ziva was stunned and slightly taken back to hear Tony's real thoughts finally emerging about her on this mission now knowing she was pregnant. She understood his concerns, and she'd had them as well, but there was also no way she could sit out and not be part of the solution to a situation that was created entirely because of Bodnar's want of her. Tony had already been shot and Liat taken, she couldn't risk anyone else being harmed in trying to shield her from this danger because she wouldn't face Illan herself.

"It will be okay, Tony." Ziva stopped his movements from dressing in their desert fatigues and made him look at her. "It will be okay." She looked into his eyes. "We have not made it this far, given these kinds of miracles." She looked to his mostly healed wounds and her own, "To die now. Okay?"

Tony took a deep breath calming himself and looking into her eyes. He nodded softly and leaned forward, kissing her lips and thankful she was at least able to remain calm and reasonable when he was not. "I can't lose you, Ziva. Not ever again." He added softly thinking about what life was like without her and having the point brought painfully home once more in watching the exchange between Julia and Henry. "We have a chance to be together forever, and I'm not taking that for granted."

"I'm not either." Ziva placed her hand over the one on his face. "We will get through this."

Ziva watched Julia carefully in the front of the plane while everyone else took turns getting into their gear; desert camo and boots to blend in with the US troops already on the ground. Calling extra attention to themselves by sticking out any more then they already were going to was not something they needed. Soon, Julia disappeared into the room to change as well and when she came back out, dressed like the rest of them, Ziva took the opportunity to speak with her.

"Hi." Ziva smiled softly sliding into the seat beside Julia who was already buckling for their descent into Kabul. "Sorry to bother you."

"Is there something you need, Ziva?" Julia asked while pulling her hair back into a tight bun at the nape of her neck.

"No," Ziva shook her head softly and buckled the seatbelt across her lap, having no intentions of returning to her seat anytime soon and they were landing. "I just…never got the chance to properly thank you, for what you did for me. And Tony…the baby." She wasn't sure exactly what to say but this was as good as any segue into a conversation with Julia as she could think. "Thank you, Julia. Thank you." She tried to look the woman in the eyes and let her see she was so truly thankful. "It seems so lacking those two words considering what you have done…what you are doing for us now." She shook her head thinking of Liat and taking this woman away from her family and putting her into harms way. "For lack of better words, Thank you."

Julia took a deep breath looking at Ziva and some of the tension seemed to leave her features and posture. "You are welcome, Ziva. I understand what it's like to fear for the safety of your unborn child. The anxiety and fear are unbearable. I was happy to help."

Ziva's mind instantly flashed to hearing Vance speak of Julia being pregnant when she and Henry had originally been caught breaking the rules by being together. She could only imagine this was what Julia was speaking of now. The fact that this child she was carrying then, had never been spoken of or seen at the ranch brought immediate sadness to Ziva's heart and she tried to blink back the tears.

"His name was Julian." Julia spoke quietly and Ziva knew the woman had been inside her head, hearing her thoughts and wonderings. "He was beautiful." She added in a near whisper and flipped her aviator glasses down once more as they felt the wheels coming down preparing to land.

"What happened to him?" Ziva dared asking quietly the question already in her head she knew Julia could hear.

"They killed him before my eyes." Julia answered in barely above a whisper again, swallowing hard and taking a moment to steal herself before answering in a much more edgy tone, "And I became _The Phoenix." _

Ziva didn't dare ask how. She didn't want to know. The thought of having her child killed before her eyes was already enough to bring tears to her eyes and couldn't imagine what had actually transpired to _evolve_ Julia's genetics in order to produce _The Phoenix_.

"Tony didn't mean to upset you." Ziva finally spoke again, wanting to apologize on his behalf, try to explain his nervous ramblings.

"I know." Julia answered her quietly, "He reacts with nervous chatter and jokes as a way of coping with stress." She sighed looking out the window as the ground came closer and closer, revealing she really did understand Tony. "His questions and statements only reminded me that I will never be seen as human."

"Julia-" Ziva began trying to explain and immediately feeling horrible.

Julia raised her hand to stop Ziva from speaking any further. "I understand, Ziva. No need to explain. As surprising as it is to you to see me with this supernatural abilities, it is still surprising to me…that people do not see me as human first." She took a deep breath and sighed, "And after what you see of me in the coming days, you will likely never look at me the same way again. They are my gifts…but also my curse." She added quietly thinking of all the things her gifts had given and taken from her life. "I can heal everyone else's wounds in life, but my own."

Ziva knew she wasn't speaking of physical wounds. She was speaking of the emotional ones. She was speaking of Henry.

"Are you forbidden still? From having contact with Henry?" Ziva asked quietly wondering about the physical distance Julia was adamant about keeping on the tarmac between the two with his guards surrounding them.

"No," Julia shook her head softly answering quietly, "We are allowed contact and speak regularly about the children. Maintaining visits and social calendars during the season. But we are forbidden to even touch now or be closer then four feet apart at all times when inside his _kingdom,_" she said the word as though it were bitter in her mouth, "Except when dancing at formal balls in rooms filled with people."

In other words, they weren't allowed to touch or be close to each other unless there were many witnesses to the approved form of contact.

"If we break that rule we will be forbidden from having _any_ contact at all inside his realm." Julia added softly though she was clearly not pleased with it. "And we are never allowed to be left alone at any time or place ever again."

"Why?" Ziva asked quietly finding it all so heartbreaking and understanding the exchange outside the plane that much more now. Henry's attempts to close the distance and Julia's maintaining of the boundary.

"The distance inside the kingdom is to keep up his appearances should he and I ever be photographed together." Julia sighed softly, "And the, _never being allowed to be left alone together_…is to ensure that _Jillian_ never happens again." She added so quietly Ziva almost didn't hear her.

Ziva felt a sudden stop in her heart beat and then drop in her stomach. Her mouth went dry instantly trying to process what Julia had just said about her newborn baby girl. One of the twins and suggesting that she was also Henry's. Before she could ask or respond, Julia had already heard her thoughts.

"They are natural Fraternal Twins. Rafe is Jack's. And Jillian is Henry's." Julia answered turning her head to look at Ziva's wide-eyes. "I was with Jack…and then Henry, days apart." She paused shaking her head softly, "I know it sounds terrible. It is terrible, save for my beautiful children. It was never planned or intentional, it just happened."

"How?" Ziva croaked out in a whisper with her mind rapid firing with this information. She remembered Julia's comments about being _extremely fertile_ due to the tampering for the Genetics Program to get her body to produce multiple eggs at one time, so that part, she understood. Her question was, how did it come to be that she would end up in such a position with Henry for it to happen?

"We were alone." Julia answered, visibly swallowing hard and clearly holding back a great deal of emotion that caused her voice to quiver, "And he remembered."

There was no time for further explanation or comments as the wheels touched down and jolted them slightly from the feeling of time-standing still.

When the door was opened, the immediate sweltering heat of summer blasted them. Julia reached for the backpack in front of her and stood quickly, "Let's go." She was clearly back in mission mode.

Ziva stumbled along behind her, still trying to mask the surprise and shock on her face, knowing Tony would see something in her own eyes that 'never shut up' she took a page from Julia's book and lowered her own sunglasses to hide her thoughts. She could see him already anxiously looking at her after seeing her move to the front of the plane to speak with Julia.

They filed out of the airplane and across the sweltering tarmac into a hangar with several Army personnel and crates of gear already waiting for them.

"Jules," Another tall dark and handsome man greeted Julia with a smile and two kisses to her cheeks, "Always good to see you." Given how he was dressed, they were certain he wasn't part of the Army but more of a clandestine nature.

"Benji," Julia smiled at him, "Always a pleasure. Thank you for being able to arrange this so quickly." She looked over the crates of gear and the others stood to the side quietly fascinated by any interaction with Julia and the _outside_ world.

"It's amazing how quickly people move now when your mother snaps her fingers." He chuckled shaking his head, "I still will _never _get over that one! Secretary Thorne is Julia Taylor's mother. Utterly fascinating."

"Benjamin, stay on track." Julia chided him with a soft smile though her eyes remained hidden behind the glasses, "You have what we need ready to go for Extraction?" She asked getting off of the topic of her own life and back onto the mission at hand.

"Yes, ma'am." Benji smiled at her answering her command but with a certain tone of sexiness applied in the way he said it and looked at her. Clearly there was story with these two as well. "Just like _Operation Borscht Relief _as per your instructions. And your satellite thermal imaging of the structure and surrounding areas."

"Good." Julia nodded with a soft smile, "Okay, everyone. Gear up." She motioned for them to dig into the weapons and gears crates to get whatever they wanted. "Agent Gibbs," Julia reached for one particular case and handed it over to him, "This is for you." She smiled softly.

Gibbs knew exactly what it was from the size of the case and when he opened it, he shook his head with a soft smile. It wasn't just any sniper rifle inside. It was his' own. He wasn't even going to bother asking how she found it in his basement or had it sent here and waiting. He just gave her a small smile of thanks and acknowledgement for knowing that he liked using his own.

"So how is Jack?" Benji smiled delving back into the personal matters after a few moments of silence as everyone began packing their gear with only he and Julia standing off to the side watching.

"He's well." Julia smiled softly, "Said that you two had a good time in Tel-Aviv."

The mentioning of Israel had everyone on the team slowing their movements to listen more intently to the conversation, especially given it was Jack who had appeared in Ziva's house in Tel-Aviv, and how was still a mystery.

Benji laughed softly shaking his head, "It was a nice, calm, guys night out. I promise, Jules. Nothing crazy. I had to take him out to celebrate the birth of your new babies! Congratulations, by the way. Twins. Very exciting." He smiled, "Jack was over the moon and lit up with a smile every time he spoke of them. I'm still trying to digest the fact that you're a mother, even all these years later and here you are the mother of six now. Fascinating where life leads you, isn't it?"

"It certainly is." Julia answered quietly and inhaled softly. "How are your little ones?"

"Good! Growing too quickly. The older they get, the harder it has become to leave them behind for long trips. Those big sad eyes begging me to '_stay Daddy_,' just kill me." He shook his head with a smile.

"Yes, I know…now imagine four pairs of those big sad eyes begging you to stay." Julia answered quietly thinking of her own children, "It never gets any easier to leave your children behind."

The way she said the comment, Benji seemed to sense exactly what she was really speaking of and only nodded softly at her in agreement. Once more they fell into silence.

"My apologies for not introducing you all, but the less you know, the better." Julia looked between the man and the rest of the group. "Is everyone ready?" She looked at them all now fully stocked with weapons, ammo, and anything else they were going to need to raid this compound in Iran.

"You're not taking any weapons?" McGee asked seeing that Julia had taken none and only carried a small backpack.

"Agent McGee, I am a weapon." Julia answered quietly and they all swallowed a bit harder to hear her say that for the first time. "We should get going. Benji, we'll see you soon." She grasped the man's forearm and leaned in kissing his cheek. "Thank you."

They all boarded a military aircraft and were off again. The flight this time only lasted a little over an hour. They followed Julia through the dusty and hot little city known from smuggling Afghans through Iran and Taliban attacks resulting in mass casualties in the past year. She was Team Leader and did all the speaking and navigating for them as they made their way towards where they would be holding up until they moved in the cover of dark. They received more then a few looks and insults flung their way from those not liking the foreign invaders in their country, but the majority of people seemed to smile and move aside or ignore them completely, going on about their business.

When they came to the gates of a two story seedy little establishment in the edge of the border city, just blocks from the actual Iranian border, Julia began speaking with a man inside the small compound.

Their little group began to feel the hairs on the backs of their necks stand up as they glanced around the group that was slowly starting to circle them the longer they stood still. Men seemed to be coming forward slowly through the crowds with menacing stares and aggressive posture from every direction. Julia was seemingly ignoring what was happening as she continued to converse with the man behind the gates.

Ziva had been standing on the outside in front of Tony but behind Julia and as the crowd inched closer, Tony tried to push her more towards the center, seeing the man directly to their left with a particularly nasty gleam in his eyes looking at Ziva as he inched forward.

When the man was less then two feet away and with the crowd following closely behind, he began taunting Ziva with comments they were certain, had sexual connotations given how Ziva was reacting to them as well as the crowd. Their eyes began flashing around the edges of their group and counted at least 32 men they perceived as threats quickly approaching, surrounded by a crowd of more then a hundred. Their hands were itching to reach for their weapons feeling boxed in and the pressure rising with pounding hearts.

The man who was taunting insults reached out to grab Ziva's arm and she froze, about to attack him when she saw the large dagger hanging from his waist belt. Julia's words flashed through her mind just in time to stop Tony from surging forward.

"No!" She shouted back at him, seeing the look in his eyes and then nodded quickly towards the man's dagger in his belt.

"Let her go." Tony seethed calmly instead, doubtful the man spoke English but he was going to warn him nonetheless.

Ziva tried to slowly pull her arm away but the man only held more firmly, speaking to her with more force and pulling her closer, out of their circled group and into the edge of the crowd gathered.

"_Tony, be quiet."_ Julia's voice entered Tony's head but he ignored her warning as fear for Ziva surged to new levels.

"I said let her go!" Tony's voice now rose and felt Gibbs' hand grab the back of his gear, pulling him back when Tony took a step forward.

"Easy." Gibbs spoke calmly, "We are outnumbered quite severely here, DiNozzo."

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" Tony still shouted at the man with a menacing glare and clenched jaw of his own and the man spit at him.

"_Tony!"_ Julia's voice immediately scolded him loudly in his mind and snapped him out of the moment. "_Stop_!"

Slowly Julia turned around and walked towards the man with the dagger holding onto Ziva's arm. He'd already grabbed for his dagger and had it out, waving it around between Ziva and Tony. She stopped in front of him and stared intently.

Ziva could see the pools of gold flickering in Julia's eyes as she stare at the man and felt his grip on her arm loosen and then let go completely. To her utter astonishment, the man then handed the dagger over to Julia and stepped back, turning around and walking back into the mob who all took three steps backward in unison.

Julia sighed and turned her head, looking to Tony with a slanted brow and handed the dagger over to him. "_Hold on to this. Maybe it will remind you to keep your mouth shut the next time I tell you to."_ She scolded him sternly in his mind and turned her attention back to Ziva.

"Stay behind me." She instructed and Ziva quickly stepped in closing the distance.

The man behind the gate at once opened it and let them pass, locking the gathered crowd outside and then led them up the tiny narrow staircase to the rooms on the second floor.

As soon as the man left the room, Tony lost his composure. "Was there some reason you waited so long to use your Jedi mind tricks to keep the angry mob away?" He threw down his backpack on the floor of the tiny room staring at Julia's back as she looked out the window.

"The situation was handled. Ziva is fine." Julia answered without turning around as the others in the room found a space on the floor with the pillows and rugs scattered about, making it their own temporary nest for the remaining part of the day.

"Fine?" Tony raged at her, feeling a loss of control over the entire situation and terrified not only of the angry mob that had suddenly surrounded them, the man who had taken Ziva by the arm but also that Julia knew the daggered-man would do such a thing and did nothing about him until after he'd already grabbed Ziva and put her in danger flinging his weapon around.

"Yes, fine, Tony." Ziva countered seeing the tension rising immediately and about to explode with the look in his eyes. "I am fine."

"No, its' not fine, Ziva! She is not telling us a damn thing about this plan or what we're walking in to! We're just blinding trusting someone we really know nothing about and am I the only one finding that incredibly insane now given she just led us into an angry mob?" Tony argued looking around at the rest of the group, while Julia with her back to him only infuriated him more. The fact she wasn't really speaking with him anymore had irritated him enough that he no longer knew what to do and reacted with what he knew best, lashing out in fear and anger.

"I planned to go over the compound details and mission plan once we'd reached this destination, Agent DiNozzo. The need to know was to keep Liat as safe as possible in the meantime." Julia answered with voice like steel. "And I warned you about the man with the dagger. You chose not to listen to that warning twice!"

"He grabbed Ziva by the arm and was pulling her into the crowd!" Tony argued back, "I wasn't about to sit back and do nothing!"

"And you spouting off at the mouth while outnumbered against 32 armed men and a growing mob of more then a hundred? Do tell me, Tony, how that would have ended well in your thinking process?" Julia fired back before turning to look at him with arms crossing over her chest, "You get one good punch in at the guy maybe even manage to get Ziva away and kill him? _Good for you_!" She chided him like a child, "But now you've just killed one of them and those hundreds of bystanders all become the chants for your blood and ours and Ziva! You would have solved nothing and created a far worse situation!"

"Well, clearly you can control their minds, getting the crowd to step back and the crazy man to hand over the dagger and walk away! So why didn't you keep them back in the first place?" Tony yelled back at her with fear at what she had said was true. Something he hadn't thought about in the moment of what those repercussions may have been.

"There is a limit to my energy levels, Tony! You have no idea how much it takes to control the actions of one person let alone hundreds, while at the same time shielding all of us from those who are looking and keeping my mind connected with yours and Ziva's and my children's and Liat! Thinking about what comes next and trying to argue with the man to let us in!" Julia fired right back listing off all the things she was doing at one time, "Not to mention trying to hold back what energy I do have building and conserve it for the actual rescue of Liat! And refraining from strangling your damn neck for your inability to actually listen! If anyone gets killed on this Op, it will be because of your inability to listen!" They all felt a pulse flood through their bodies and the lights in the room flickered off and then back on with the light bulb above them exploding from the surge.

They froze where they were with wide-eyes and pounding hearts feeling the sudden energy in the room as the objects around them began to shake as she stare with heated fiery gaze at Tony. The several small flower vases in the windowsill behind Julia suddenly shot out around her and past Tony's ears, shattering into the wall behind him and scaring the hell out of everyone.

"Next time I say listen, you listen! Or you will be the one getting killed!" Julia spoke in a voice more like a growl and then charge forward out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"_Ho-ly_ shit." E.J. let go of the breath she was holding and speaking in barely above a whisper with wide-eyes as the light socket above them still sparked and the remaining lights flickered.

Tony was standing with wide-eyes staring at the shards of blue, red and orange glass embedded in the wall around his head. Their arrangement so perfect in its outline, it was clear that each and every shard had been precisely controlled as to avoid his body given the curve of the glass in the wall depicting his head, neck and shoulders. He felt a sudden sharp slap to the back of his head and grimaced.

"Next time she says listen, DiNozzo. _Listen_!" Gibbs commanded staring at the glass shards in the wall as well. His heart was pounding from the events of the afternoon and what had just happened with Julia. To hear her say that if Tony didn't learn to listen to her, he would be the one killed on this Op. Given what she'd told them about her abilities to see the near future, she likely knew something they didn't. Especially given the fact she hadn't been wrong in her forewarning of the man with the dagger.

Ziva's heart was thundering loudly in her ears to near deafening levels having watched the exchange and then hearing Julia's warning that unless Tony learned to listen to her, he would be the one killed on this mission.

"She's not just telepathic," McGee gulped repeatedly staring at the glass in the wall and on the floor from the burst light bulb. "She's telekinetic too." He marveled at Julia's abilities to move things with just her mind as well. The outline of Tony's silhouette on the wall in colored glass shards was a testament of just how much control she had.

"So that part of the legend is true then," Malachi stood slowly to come and look at the wall more closely with awe in his voice and on his face. "They said she had the ability to move things with her mind."

"You knew about this?" Tony asked still feeling the waves of anger rolling inside and growing more pissed off by the moment seeing the outline in glass that she'd thrown his way. "Any other legends about _The Phoenix_ you want to tell us, Mal?" He was angry with him now for not sharing that story before. "Give me a heads up next time she's capable of throwing objects in my direction, maybe?"

"Well you're the idiot who keeps insisting upon challenging her every word!" Malachi looked at him with narrowing brows of his own and crossed his arms, "She was right what she said! Had you attacked the man with the dagger the crowd and other men would have attacked us all! You weren't thinking! You put everyone in danger!"

"He grabbed Ziva! What did you expect me to do?" Tony argued back defensively.

"Use your head!" Malachi shot back, "Use your training! Think ahead about your actions instead of reacting in the moment!"

"Oh this is rich! You giving advice about thinking ahead and the repercussions of your actions!" Tony fired back at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Malachi looked at him incredulously.

"Tell me, were you thinking ahead when you slept with Liat and got her pregnant and then just left her for your job, Mal? Did you have that all thought out the moment she stood in your doorway that evening and told you that she loved you? Or did you just react to what was happening _in_ the moment?" Tony snarled in his direction and everyone's eyes went wide.

_"Enough!_" Ziva stood between the two with her arms out and stopping them both from coming at each other. The mounting tension over the situation and stress of the Op was starting to get the best of them, lashing out at each other. "We are all on the same side!" She turned on Tony, "Go cool down!" She pointed her finger towards the adjoining room, "Now!" She wasn't giving him an option. He was likely going to end up dead before this mission was over and not from the enemy but from pushing either Julia or Malachi too far.

"_Fine_!" Tony grabbed his backpack and huffed away into the other room. Gibbs gave Ziva knowing look and sighed, following Tony.

"He has severe issues with controlling that temper of his, Ziva!" Malachi seethed with pounding heart and rapid breathing, remembering another time Tony reacted without thinking it through and had punched him twice in the face, "I may be able to control myself enough not kill him in the heat of the moment, but I can't say the same for her!" He nodded towards the door where Julia disappeared, "There is another legend about _The Phoenix_…one where she incinerates those who bring out her rage and turns them into a pile of ash and bone! Tony better start minding his tongue or you may want to seriously start considering cutting it out, lest he get himself burned to the ground!"

* * *

**AN: Everyone... stay calm. All Tony concerns and comments and questions regarding his crazy behavior will be addressed in the next chapter! So hang in there! It's coming!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Happy Hump Day! A Chapter in the middle of this beautiful Wednesday afternoon!**

* * *

'_Burned to the ground…' _ When Vance first told them about _The Phoenix_ he had said that those who stood between Julia and her children were '_burned to the ground.' _They thought it was just descriptive speech, a fanciful telling of the story but after seeing what they just saw, and hearing Malachi speak of the legend, they realized it was likely true as well.

"I am going to go talk to her." Ziva decided in that moment, afraid that Julia would end up incinerating Tony for his inability to control his emotional outbursts. A fear she'd never known struck her heart at looking at his outline made of glass shards embedded deeply into the wall. Her only solace was that Julia had enough control over her abilities that she'd purposefully spared him from even a single piece of glass touching his body.

"Ziva, I don't think that's a good idea." McGee immediately jumped up to stop her with wide-eyes and fear in his heart and grabbed her upper arm to stop her from going after Julia. "She is really upset right now. Maybe you should let her calm down and come back to us when _she_ is ready?" He suggested swallowing hard at seeing the look in Ziva's eyes.

"She won't hurt me, McGee." Ziva answered quietly believing that was really true. "If she had wanted to hurt Tony, she would have. She didn't. Look at her control." He nodded towards the perfect outline on the wall, "I think there is something she isn't telling us that has her so on edge and Tony's inability to control himself is not helping the situation."

"Ducky did say that Tony's Coma Psychosis could take time, Ziva." McGee shook his head softly looking towards the door to the other room where Tony and Gibbs had disappeared behind.

"Well we don't have time, Agent McGee!" Malachi fired back from where he slid back down against the wall, still clearly upset by what Tony had said to him in regards to Liat. "His inability to be rational is compromising this mission! He should not be here! He puts us all in danger and jeopardizes our chance to get Liat!"

"He will be fine!" Ziva countered with upset and pounding heart, worried Malachi was right and fearful of both taking Tony and leaving him behind.

"Ziva, the point is…he is _not_ fine." Malachi's tone softened understanding why she was so upset. "His fear over losing you controls his every thought and reaction right now. Julia is right, he will get someone killed that way."

"Maybe you should stay here with him." Asa offered quietly as a solution from the corner where he was also leaning back against the wall and resting.

"I am not staying here." Ziva shook her head, "I am going to speak with Julia and find out what is going on." She strode quickly past them all, not liking their suggestions that either Tony or them both stay behind.

"You don't even know where she's gone to!" McGee called after her realizing that Ziva was charging out the door after Julia when they had no idea where she was. Given the angry mob outside and the man initially targeting Ziva, he wasn't about to let her out of his sight. "Wait! I will find her with you!" He called out to Ziva hurrying along to catch up.

When Ziva and McGee finally checked the roof of the building they were staying in, they found Julia pacing like a caged tiger on its far ledge. The small rocks that were part of the roofs surface were levitating off the ground around her and stopped Ziva and McGee in their tracks to witness it for the first time. This time, it was Ziva stopping McGee from going any closer with her hand on his chest.

Julia snapped her head towards them and the rocks crashed back down with the gravity. The glasses once again obscured their view of her eyes but they were sure they were likely liquid pools of gold once more given what they'd just seen.

"Are _you_…okay?" Ziva asked quietly swallowing hard and hesitating to come any closer. She knew that Julia was already dealing with a lot in her own life without this added stress and remembered Katherine's words, that she just hid her pain better. To get her this upset as to actually show it, was telling. Especially given what they'd seen of her 'non-reaction' in London when facing off with Henry. If she could keep her composure facing him down, after just admitting to Ziva she'd recently had his baby, then for her to show the least bit of emotion to them and in such a manner downstairs meant something was really wrong.

Julia seemed immediately stunned by Ziva's question and paused mid-stride in her pace. Likely, because no one had ever asked her before if she, were okay after demonstrating her destructive powers as _The Phoenix._

"I am fine." Julia answered and continued pacing and for the first time in her life, Ziva realized how annoying that response was when you were truly worried for someone and they gave that answer.

"You are not fine. I am sorry for Tony. He has always had the nervous chatter but this…this is not like him. He has been this way-" Ziva tried to explain and Julia waved her off again.

"Since he woke from his coma. I know." Julia shook her head, "He is still suffering the side-effects from the Coma Psychosis which are getting worse the further in we take you towards danger. I understand but, Ziva…you do not understand what will happen if we cannot get him to listen to me!" She wheeled on her heal and turned in the other direction, "I do not know what to do right now about him. I cannot leave him behind or what I see is very bad and if I take him and he does not listen, what I see is very bad."

"What happens if he stays?" McGee asked as he and Ziva took two small steps closer towards Julia. His heart was pounding thinking about what had this woman so frazzled.

"If we leave him, that mob returns and they will gut him. Literally. Eventually the man I subdued will remember the incident and he will come back for Tony who made him out to be a fool in front of the others." Julia shook her head and waved her hand, "I cannot leave him here. That is out of the question."

"What do you see happening to him if he doesn't listen to you?" Ziva asked with tears in her eyes to hear Julia's reasoning for her upset. Like Tony, Julia's attitude and nerves had also became more and more tense the closer they came to actually rescuing Liat, and Ziva had a feeling that had something to do with Tony's behavior and what Julia saw of the future.

"If…" Julia began taking a deep breath, "If I cannot get him to listen to me, I will end up killing him." She spit out rapidly and quite plainly, stopping to stare directly at them with her arms folded over her chest and tapping with her fingers on her arm.

"Why?" Ziva asked choking on tears with wide-eyes to hear such a thing.

"It's not what you think. I would never kill him intentionally." Julia seemed more upset by seeing Ziva's reaction and likely hearing her initial concerns in her mind. "If I cannot get him to listen to me, he will end up doing something that puts him into my direct path of fire and I won't have any control over what happens to him! Do you understand now, why I must get him to listen?"

Ziva's mind was reeling with the information and going over the sequence of events. From the moment that Tony had asked Julia in the bedroom if she could _harm him intentionally so that she could then heal him_ and Julia's immediate upset that only seemed to grow more agitated from that moment forward.

"How long have you seen this outcome?" Ziva asked wanting to know if her realizations were correct.

"Since Tony suggested I hurt him to heal him, I saw the first flash of what happens." Julia answered with a deep sigh, "And if this happens, it brings about a sequence of events…" She shook her head, "This cannot happen! And the closer we get to getting Liat the more forceful this vision is becoming. Sometimes, it changes and he listens and no one is harmed. Then other times, when his psychosis and fear get the best of him, the outcome is very bad in what I see. He is so terrified to lose you again, Ziva, especially after being trapped in those nightmares while in the coma. The thought of not having you in his life anymore…literally renders him incapable of functioning!" She shook her head and began to pace again, "It truly is…an amazing testament of his love for you…but in this situation, his dying to save you is not so romantic. Combined with his already traumatic fears of losing his mother as a child…" Her voice faded away, shaking her head softly and no doubt thinking of her own children having the same anxieties after her own 'death' and being taken away.

Ziva and McGee were both stunned speechless and Julia's mood was explained. Why she set herself apart from them and wouldn't engage Tony. She saw herself killing him with her abilities accidentally because he wouldn't listen and stepped into her line of fire. It was no wonder she was on edge and so demanding that he listen to her.

"Can you heal him?" McGee thought for a moment with bright eyes, "Can you heal Tony's psychosis?"

"No," Julia shook her head sadly and seemingly upset as well, "I cannot heal psychological damage and traumas; only physical wounds. I have been trying to calm him, and lower his reactions but with so many irons in the fire right now protecting everyone else, keeping up the shield, keeping the mental connections, keeping an eye on the future, and my children and Liat and trying to suppress my energy is exceedingly difficult to keep all the balls in the air at one time, as they say! And I," She jabbed her fingers into her chest hard as she paced, "Become more and more agitated holding back my energy as it burns inside me like molten lava," Her voice wavered with emotion and she clenched and unclenched her fist, "the pain is excruciating like liquid fire in my veins and it will only get worse before I release it. Whatever God gave me these 'gifts,' they made sure that if I build up my energy to use this way, it hurts like hell and gives me pause before unleashing it so carefree."

Ziva and McGee could only look at her helplessly; they had no idea it physically _hurt_ Julia to be _The Phoenix_. To hold back her energy to be able to do all of these things for prolonged periods of time and in so many directions, that it felt like _liquid fire in her veins_ as she said.

"I am so sorry." Ziva shook her head with tears in her eyes. "What can we do?"

"We must find a way to get him to listen, since we can't leave him behind." Julia shook her head sighing deeply.

"Tell him the truth." McGee sobered with a small head nod, "Tell him that unless he listens to you, he will die at your hand and you'll have no way to stop it." He looked at Ziva seeing her eyes' widen, "Scare the hell out of him so badly he finds a way to remember and hold onto some bit of sanity."

"That may make it worse." Ziva worried about Tony's already fearful mind freaking out and breaking down even further.

"What other options do we have?" McGee asked honestly, not knowing what to do. "Let him know that it won't be you dying, Ziva, it will be him!"

"It won't be him that dies." Julia shook her head not looking at them, "I won't let that happen." She added quietly and continued pacing. "Please, I need a few minutes alone." She asked without looking at them, "I will be down soon."

Malachi, E.J. and Asa sat on the floor lying back against three different walls looking at each other. Each was lost in their own thoughts about what was happening and what they'd seen. Mind-boggling, didn't begin to cover it. Staring at the glass outline of Tony on the wall was a constant grounding factor in reminding them that what they'd seen was indeed real and had actually happened.

They were relieved when McGee and Ziva returned not too long after disappearing to find Julia, though both looked even more distraught now then when they'd left.

"So you found her?" E.J. asked quietly as Ziva slid carefully down the wall beside her to sit on a pillow on the floor.

"Yes," Ziva nodded as McGee slid down the wall beside Asa, facing them and Malachi slid closer to the group so they could speak quietly. "She was on the roof."

"The roof gravel around her was floating." McGee added in a near whisper with wide-eyes. "Not kidding, it was floating and when she saw Ziva and I standing there, they all felt quickly back to the ground."

None of them knew what to say or how to react so they simply stare at McGee with wide and unblinking eyes.

"It physically hurts her to be _The Phoenix._" Ziva spoke softly gaining their attention away from staring at McGee in disbelief, "To hold back her energy like she is to this magnitude, conserving it to be able to do what she is right now…actually hurts her. She said it feels like liquid fire in her veins to hold it back."

"My God," E.J. gasped softly feeling heaviness in her heart.

"And she was holding back on telling us what she knows. She says we can't leave Tony behind or he'll be killed by the man with the dagger, and if we take him with us, there is a chance," Ziva swallowed hard, "That she will kill him."

"What?" Malachi was the first to ask, literally stunned to hear what he'd warned possibly coming true.

"Not why you think. She wouldn't kill him intentionally. If he doesn't listen to her, and steps into her line of fire…he will die." Ziva answered with tears in her eyes. "We must find a way to get him to listen and trust that she knows what she's doing. Which won't be easy, because as Julia said, the closer we get to the danger the more Tony's psychosis is flaring given his paranoia in losing me. It is consuming his every thought."

"And she didn't know how bad it would be before we got here?" E.J. asked wondering why they didn't just leave him behind earlier.

"No, she said the closer we get to danger the worse it has gotten and that wasn't something she could see until it started to happen." Ziva tried explaining having wondered the same thing too. "She can see the future but its fluid and changing when people differ their actions. We just need to get him to trust her and listen and it will be fine. It will be fine." She added softly trying to convince herself and hoping that Gibbs would be able to get through to Tony.

They all fell quiet thinking about what Ziva had said, and what Julia had revealed to them both about her abilities and Tony's future if he didn't learn to listen to her.

* * *

Tony had slunk down against the far wall by the window, dropping his bag beside him and rifling through it for his water. Gibbs moved quietly to sit beside him and they sat in silence for several long minutes while Tony calmed down.

When Tony's chest stopped heaving and his jaw unclenched, Gibbs dared speaking feeling he was more rational now.

"What's on your mind, DiNozzo?" He asked quietly pulling his own knees up on the floor to drape his arms over lazily, trying to maintain a non-threatening posture and keep Tony calm.

"I think I've lost my mind, Boss." Tony shook his head slowly, "I have no idea what is happening with me anymore." He took another swig of water, "It's like I just get crazy with fear and anxiety and then anger…and I lose it. I've always had a temper but this…what's wrong with me?"

"You've been through a lot the last few months, Tony." Gibbs answered him quietly taking a deep breath, "We all have." He paused, "Ziver getting shot and believing she was dead and everything that came after and now it's all coming to a head." He shuffled the toe of his combat boot against the dust o the tile floor. "I think you're scared." He chose his words carefully as Tony stared at a spot on the floor, "You're lashing out at Julia…because you feel a loss of control about the unknown and what will happen. Is that right?" He asked softly seeing that Tony was thinking about what he was saying from the expression on his face.

"I can't lose Ziva." Tony shook his head softly with tears welling in his eyes and ignored them.

"You won't lose her, Tony." Gibbs reached over and squeezed Tony's knee beside him speaking in a soothing fatherly tone, "My gut says to trust Julia. This isn't her first Op, Tony. She does this a lot more then any of us. Her whole life before recently was in the field doing this very thing. Given what we know about her life and as a mother, I have to believe she would never have let Ziva come along if she didn't believe she could keep her safe. You've got to let go, and trust her."

"I'm trying to trust her. I am. I don't know why I get so angry with her… I just lose it." Tony shook his head softly, and speaking quietly, "I'm just afraid to trust her and that she'll take away everything I love. It's not rational, I get that, but I just have this incredibly anxiety I can't contain."

"Can I ask you something?" Gibbs hedged cautiously and caught Tony's immediate eyes of surprise at the question. He waited for Tony to nod slightly to go ahead, "What role does your Mom play in this?"

Tony stilled completely with unblinking eyes, staring at Gibbs having not expected that question at all.

"None," Tony answered shaking his head adamantly and then slowly as he thought about it, "I don't know, Boss." He added quietly going over things in his mind. "I was having a lot of nightmares about her, memories of her death and Ziva's when I was…in the coma, I guess."

"You were afraid to love Ziva for a long time, because you were afraid to lose her like your Mom…" Gibbs spoke softly hinting at the question and answer without really asking it and watched Tony carefully.

Tony nodded softly that was true.

"How old was your Mom when she died, Tony?" Gibbs asked softly having some idea but wanted Tony to make the connections in his own mind. Finding a path towards sanity in all the confusion from his psychosis dreams and past memories.

"She was thirty-two." Tony answered quietly.

"So about the same age as Ziva," Gibbs prompted and saw Tony nod, "About the same age as Julia."

Tony's eyes flashed back to Gibbs and knit in confusion, "What does that have to do with anything?" He asked wondering why Gibbs would bring up Julia's age.

"I think Julia reminds you of your Mom, Tony." Gibbs answered softly and Tony scoffed in laughter.

"You're joking right?" He shook his head laughing, "Good one, Boss."

"I'm not joking." Gibbs deadpanned.

"Boss, you can't be serious? I do not see Julia as my mother! She's younger than me!" Tony looked at him with wide astonished eyes of disbelief, "Beautiful, gorgeous, fierce warrior woman who gets under my skin but certainly not my mother! I do not look at her and have motherly feelings! How could you think that?"

"I think you do." Gibbs looked at him and spoke slowly and softly having Tony's full attention, "I think the part of you that was so traumatized by your mother's death as a child, the part you still carry with you that makes you afraid to love Ziva…makes you afraid to even speak about your mother in all these years, recognizes your mother in Julia and you're angry with her for it."

"Boss…" Tony shook his head with a bewildered smile trying to brush the man off as speaking crazy talk for comparing Julia to his mother.

"Why don't you speak about your mother, Tony?" Gibbs asked having rarely if ever heard Tony speak about his mother in all the years he'd known him. In fact, it was one of the rare occasions he had heard about the woman when Julia brought her up the other morning over coffee and speaking of one of Tony's memories that he held dear.

Tony's mind instantly flashed to Ziva asking the same question in the break room and he sighed heavily, scrubbing one hand through his hair giving Gibbs the same answer, "She was the first woman to break my heart. I don't like to talk about it."

"You're angry with your mother, for leaving you and breaking your heart." Gibbs stated quietly and Tony nodded that was true. "She died Tony. She didn't choose to leave you."

"I know that, Boss." Tony shifted uncomfortably, "I know that."

"But you can't help but still be angry with her for leaving you?" Gibbs asked and Tony nodded.

"I can't help it. I miss her all the time and I'm terrified of losing Ziva the same way." Tony answered him. "I don't know why I get so angry with Julia but-"

"She has the same kind of looks as your mother…about the same age your mother was in your last memories of her," Gibbs forged ahead making the connections Tony was adamant about not seeing, "She was forcefully taken from her son…he was made to believe she died. But she fought for him. She fought to come back to him, taking on the world to do it." Gibbs looked Tony in the eye and saw the change and defeat of recognition. "And now they're together."

"You think, I resent Julia…because I see my mother in her." Tony gulped in understanding now about what Gibbs meant. He wasn't looking at Julia 'as' his mother but seeing his mother in her. "That the anger I feel about my mother leaving me and never coming back…I take out on Julia because she did come back for her son."

Gibbs nodded softly and Tony sighed deeply, dropping his head and running both hands through his hair now, realizing there was truth there that he'd never recognized before.

"I'm just so afraid to lose Ziva." Tony spoke quietly.

"I know," Gibbs lay a gentle hand on Tony's back speaking as a father would, "But at some point, you have to let go and trust others to help take care of her. What do you think I'm doing with you?" He smiled at him and chuckled, "I'm letting go, and trusting that you can help take care of Ziva."

"I'm not doing a very good job right now." Tony shook his head with another deep sigh, "I'm lashing out at the woman who saved our baby and is saving Ziva and Liat's lives, nearly getting us all killed in the process."

"So talk to her." Gibbs pushed him, "Tell her the truth."

"Me? Talk with Julia now?" Tony asked incredulously, "Boss, I don't think that's a good idea. I get the impression she wants to kill me."

"Nah," Gibbs smiled, "If she wanted to kill you, she would have." He sighed, "Course that doesn't mean she won't kill you if you keep antagonizing her. I trust her, but that doesn't mean you want to be on her bad side, DiNozzo."

"I'm not trying to be." Tony admitted softly, "I just can't seem to help myself."

"Go talk to her." Gibb nodded towards the door out of their small room.

A sigh of relief washed over Ziva to see Tony emerge from the room with Gibbs behind him, seeing him much more calm and relaxed at Gibbs nodding softly at her with a slight smile that things were okay.

"Where is Julia?" Tony asked looking around the small room and not seeing her there. Apparently, she hadn't come back yet after storming out the door.

"She's on the roof." McGee answered looking Tony over, "Why?"

"I need to speak with her." He looked at them all and then focused on Malachi, "I was being an ass. You were trying to be a friend." He offered as way of apology.

"Yes, you were being an ass." Malachi answered him and sighed, letting him off the hook. "Try not to be in the future."

"I'm trying." Tony answered honestly, wishing he had better control over his issues. "I will be back." He headed towards the door and Ziva was standing to go with him when he put his hand up to stop her with a small smile, "I need to speak with her alone."

"Tony," Ziva began to argue not sure this was a good idea at all considering he'd already angered Julia enough and she was still upset if she hadn't come down from the roof yet. "She's upset. You should give her time."

"I hope that by speaking with her, she'll be less upset." He answered and saw their shared looks of disbelief at that statement. "I know, I know, it's ironic. But just trust me on this one, okay?" He gave Ziva a small smile and then softened seeing the worry and concern in her eyes, "I think I know what my problem with her is now."

"What?" Ziva asked quietly seeing something different in Tony's eyes.

"My mother." He answered quietly holding her gaze for a moment and then flashing over to Gibbs who gave him a nod of encouragement. "It will be okay." He smiled softly again at Ziva and left calmly out the door.

"His mother?" Asa asked with confusion all over his face.

Asa may not have understood, but Ziva did. Things clicked into place for her as she looked at Gibbs. Tony's fear and extreme anxiety over losing Ziva had always stemmed from his childhood abandonment issues when his mother died. He'd even told Ziva that she was the first woman to break his heart and he never forgave her for it. Julia was about the same age, same coloring as his mother. A very good mother from what they'd seen of her with her children, not unlike Tony's. Only, Julia came back after she'd been ripped out of her son's life. Tony's mother, Isabella, never did.

* * *

Tony took a deep breath to brace himself as he pushed through the last door headed towards the roof entrance. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to say to Julia, he was just going to try and speak from the heart and hope he didn't stick another foot in his mouth. When he stepped out into the sweltering heat once more, he saw Julia sitting on the roof's ledge with her back to him. She was leaning back on her hands, with sunglasses on and staring up at the sky. He proceeded to walk towards her and realized she must have known it was him as she made no attempt to turn around or assess the potential threat as his boots crunched the rocks beneath his slow stride.

"Don't do it!" He couldn't resist joking about her jumping and smiled softly, peering over the edge of the building that was four stories tall and looking down at the Street Market below. "Sorry." He sighed gingerly taking a seat next to her, leaving a space of about two feet and then hissing when his hands touched the hot concrete. "Damn that's hot!" He shook his hand and then noticed she didn't seem to mind at all with her palms flat against the surface. "Doesn't that burn you?" He asked shifting in his seat feeling the heat from the sun soaked concrete warming his butt and thighs even through his pants.

"No." Julia answered still staring at the sky and said nothing more.

"I am sorry for not listening to you." Tony dove in and apologized. "I am trying, I am its just that my brain is not cooperating since the coma and the closer we get to Bodnar… I'm terrified of losing Ziva." He rambled quickly rubbing his hands together, shifting his gaze from Julia down to the bright colors of the market below.

Julia didn't say anything in response, only continued to stare at the sky and the silence between them caused Tony to keep shifting in his seat uncomfortably.

"Your mother loved you very much, Tony." Julia finally spoke quietly, "She would never have left you by choice."

Tony's heart skipped a beat to hear her speak and what she'd said. Julia did know exactly what he was thinking and what his issue with her was. Now he remained quiet and listened.

"I understand well your fears of abandonment. Both as a mother to a son who is still terrified each time I leave for just a day, afraid I will never return." Julia swallowed hard and Tony knew she was speaking of Kristoff as the oldest who remembered her 'dying' and going away. "And as a child, who lost the only mother I knew leaving me all alone." She sighed and Tony remembered they shared this common link as well. "I miss my mother Kristin all the time. I was angry for a long time as a child that she left me alone in the world."

Julia paused and took a soft breath, "The morning my mother died, a nurse brought me into the hallway. She said I needed to tell my mother that it was okay to let go; that I would be all right. She said my mother needed to hear this from me or she would keep fighting because my mother kept crying through the pain that morning that 'she didn't want to leave her children.' I knew when I walked back into that room, and told my mother it was okay to die and leave me, that my life would never be the same again. It was not okay for her to die. It was not okay for her to leave me. I became increasingly more angry with her the older I got as I was subjected to the program. There was no one to protect me as a mother is supposed to do. It wasn't until I became a mother myself, and was forced to leave my child that I finally understood fully what it had been like for her to leave me."

Tony saw a single tear roll down Julia's cheek, escaping from her sunglasses and the only indication of emotion she was concealing.

"So I speak from experience on both sides, Tony, when I tell you that she loved you tremendously, and did not want to leave you."

Julia went quiet for a long time and Tony thought about what she had said, what she revealed.

"I never got to say goodbye." Tony added quietly thinking about his own mother's death. She had passed away during the night while he was asleep and no one had woken him at the time to let him say goodbye. He'd been angry about that for as long as he could remember; angry that his mother hadn't waited to at least say goodbye before she died.

"She would have come back, Tony, if she could have." Julia spoke quietly knowing exactly what he was thinking and in regards to her.

"I know." He sighed. "I know it wasn't her fault. That she didn't want to leave me."

"Kristoff is still angry with me for leaving him." Julia answered, "Sometimes, I think he will never forgive me either. That the pain of my sudden absence from his life, will never heal." She paused, "I can only hope one day, he will truly understand how much I love him and that I would never, ever leave him had I a choice."

Tony wanted to offer words of comfort and say not to worry, _he will_. But he couldn't as he knew from first hand experience, current conversation as proof, that sometimes the wounds are too deep and take a long time to heal.

"Perhaps, when he becomes a father." Julia spoke again softly, "Then, he will understand… as I did once I became a mother." Finally, she turned her head to look at Tony though he still couldn't see her eyes behind the glasses, "And perhaps, you will finally forgive your own mother for leaving you…when you hold your own child in your arms for the first time as well." She gave him a small sad smile.

"I hope so." Tony added softly as it was the truth, "I love my mother. I don't want to be angry with her."

"Children have a way of healing old wounds from the past, Tony." Julia reached over and patted his hand softly, sending fiery pulses into Tony's skin, "My children have been the balm to many wounds in my soul. Give it time…I'm sure you and Ziva both, will realize the same."

They once again fell into companionable silence before Julia spoke again.

"Tony, you must find a way to listen to me. To trust me." She sighed softly, "If you do not, I will end up killing you."

Tony was quiet as his heart began to pound in fear. The sadness in her tone suggested it wouldn't be out of anger for his lack of verbal filter that finally set her off enough to do him in, but something else.

"I see this as a possibility in the near future. When we rescue Liat. If you do not listen to my instructions and get in my way…" Julia took a deep breath and shifted her position sitting forward on the ledge, "Please, just find a way to listen to me for both our sakes?"

"I will try." Tony nodded softly, hoping his brain would cooperate and heed her warning. "What will happen if I don't?" He asked in barely above a whisper, curious to know what she saw.

Julia turned her head slightly to look up and across the way at the neighboring building. A line of brightly colored laundry was flapping in the soft breeze. A gust of wind suddenly came up, tearing one sheet off and into the air and as it floated away over the buildings edge, it burst into flames and turned to ash within seconds with the dust scattering away in the wind.

Tony gulped repeatedly with wide-eyes and saw Julia's head slowly turn back to look him. "Understood." He answered her immediately.

* * *

**AN: Another chapter this evening as our Team goes after Liat! And yes, she will make her return appearance! YEAH! turtlelv25...you can get those drinks ready now ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: The biggest chapter of all time! The reckoning is upon us. For those of you familiar with the _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2: Soundtrack_...a section of this chapter was written to "Courtyard Apocalypse" running on Repeat. So you may like to have that ready when I tell you later in the chapter when to start playing it! -Wild**

* * *

"Tony," Julia began again as they walked away from the ledge of the roof, "You have to trust me that I won't let anything bad happen to Ziva." She paused stopping just before the door to look at him, "She needs to do this and her way…for all the pain this man is responsible for in her life, Ziva needs to face him or it will never be over in her soul. Do you understand that?"

Tony knew Julia was speaking from experience with the tone in her voice and he nodded softly, "I am honestly going to try."

When the duo returned to the rest of the group, everyone sighed a little realizing Julia hadn't killed him and they both seemed a little more relaxed to be near each other.

"We need to go over the schematics of the building and speak of the plan." Julia got right back to business. She flipped her glasses up onto her head, and found the bag the man named Benji had given her and retrieved folded blue prints of the structure. Everyone gathered around her on the floor and she spread them out before her. "This facility they are keeping her in was built as part of the _Hashshashini Project_. It's called a _Breaking Camp." _Her eyes flickered up to Ziva's briefly, "You were held in something similar in Somalia but this one has a few more luxury items for the captors." She said with clear disdain, "This side of the building houses those responsible for the breaking. Bodnar, Haider, Ulman and the others will be on this side likely sleeping when we enter. It's rather state of the art with modern luxuries to keep their stay here 'comfortable."

Julia shook her head once with disgust, "The other side was created from much more ancient ruins dating back to the height of the Persian Empire. The two are now linked with a series of hallways and underground tunnels. This is where they keep the prisoners. Liat is the only 'guest' currently at the facility. It had been shut down on your father and Kazmi's orders but Bodnar had it brought back into function with your father's death." Julia looked back up to Ziva. "The largest problem we will face is that he's a massed a rather large private army for the uprising they were planning. There will be hundreds of soldiers in this section of the building as it is their barracks. There are night guards stationed here, here, here and here." She used her finger to point in one area of the facility, "Liat is being held here." She pointed directly in the middle of it all, "Roaming patrols surround the building and there are snipers on the roof at each of these posts." Again Julia tapped with her finger to show their positions.

"Agent Gibbs, I will be stationing you here," she tapped on an area of her grid, "For the best vantage point to take out at least these two snipers before we proceed further in. You will be taking them out, not so that we can get in, but so that we can get out. By the time we come out this direction, the other two snipers will have taken up the old ones positions and you should be able to easily take them out as well." She looked at Gibbs and he nodded in understanding.

"We will secure Liat first and then deal with the others." Julia paused taking a breath, "First, I want you to know that Liat is alive, and in fairly good condition. But she is not without injury and she will be weak from her confinement and in need of assistance. You three," She looked at Tony and McGee as everyone in the group sobered quickly to hear this statement, "Will need to work together, trading off without protest, carrying her out and away from this as a team while E.J. provides cover. Can you handle that?" Her eyes penetrated both of theirs deeply and then to E.J's.

"I can do it." Malachi immediately seemed upset that the responsibility and care of Liat had been given to E.J., Tony and McGee.

"And I don't want to leave Ziva." Tony agreed with Malachi, wanting to trade and already feeling his heart pounding at the thought of leaving Ziva's side for a second, let alone completely out of the building while she faced off with Bodnar.

"It must be this way. The two of you," Julia looked at Tony and McGee, "Do not have the same combat experience that Ziva, Malachi and Asa have. You do, however, have experience getting someone injured to safety." She looked pointedly from them to Ziva indicating their role in rescuing her in Somalia. "It must be this way." She looked pointedly again at Tony trying to remind him that he had to listen to her.

"Liat will be your responsibility after I free her and you will wait here, at this rendezvous point, until we meet up with you to exit." Julia looked at them both again pointedly.

"Ziva, you will stay with me at all times and if I turn you keep constantly to my back left so I know exactly where you are." Julia looked at Ziva next with her intent stare. "Asa, Malachi and Ziva will be the ones coming with me further into the compound for Bodnar and company." She paused, "When they are dead, we will meet back up with Tony, McGee and Liat and head towards our final rendezvous point with Agent Gibbs. Our exit is going to be rather fast and furious, as we'll be picked up as soon as I send the signal by aircraft in a Skyhook operation. We'll cross back over the border and keep going all the way back to Kabul." She took a deep breath looking around at all of them, "Any questions?"

"Ah, yes." McGee looked a little ashen, "Skyhook? As in, we're going to be literally picked up and carried away by a plane dangling several hundred feet above the ground on a very thin line of cable?" He gulped.

"Yes." Julia answered and all their eyes widened.

"Wait a second, you mean like Batman in _The Dark Knight_?" Tony asked with eyes widening feeling his heart pump a little harder remembering the scene from the film, "Where he attaches them both to a harness, that's attached to a large balloon and when the plane hooks the balloon, they get ripped out the side of a building flying over the city sky?"

"Yes." Julia answered plainly and paused, "Though we won't be getting ripped out of any buildings. Just up and off the ground."

"The CIA used to use Skyhook to rescue operatives off the ground in hostile territories." Ziva added quietly in realization. "This is what you used in _Operation Borscht Relief_? When you got the children?"

"That was the plan. That operation did not go according to plan." Julia answered, "We did something else instead."

"What?" McGee asked with wide wondering eyes.

"We trekked across land in a rather extensive adventure until we made it to a large shipping port, hid inside a container and shipped ourselves away from there." Julia answered quietly.

"Why didn't the operation go according to plan?" Tony asked feeling fear in his heart already that things could go wrong.

"Because, at the time, my protocol was not activated so I did not have my abilities as I do now. I had only my other training and skills to rely upon. I could not see the danger on the other side from those who would betray me as I can now." Julia looked at him intently. "I learned a great many things during that war, Tony. One of those was knowing who to trust and who not to." Her mind suddenly entered just his, '_So please, try to trust me_.'

* * *

When night began to fall, Julia instructed everyone to change into their black Special Forces looking tactical fatigues they'd had in their packs to give them cover in darkness. Ziva and E.J. were both pulling their hair back and up again when everyone ceased moving to see Julia emerge from the other room wearing something entirely different then them. Instead of the cotton black fatigues and battle gear, she wore black leather from head to toe. Her form-fitting black jacket had a long golden zipper that she left partially down exposing the skin of her chest and a white golden locket blazoned with several colorful stones.

Before they could ask the question, given the sweltering heat outside, she answered. "It is especially made for _The Phoenix._" She answered quietly, "The only thing that I can wear that won't incinerate off my body when I release the energy." A small smile graced her lips at their widening eyes, "Wouldn't want to travel home naked." She winked at them.

McGee and Asa both choked on coughs at the visuals that presented and shook their heads looking away from her. The idea that she was so hot, literally, that her clothes would actually burn off her body was too much to think about and breathe at the same time.

"Should something happen to me," Julia reminded them all when they reached for their packs about the leave into the night, "Remember what I said before. Call Katherine." She added quietly and gave them all a soft head nod. "Here we go." She sighed and grabbed her own black backpack.

"If you aren't taking weapons, can I ask what's in the bag?" McGee asked with growing curiosity as headed down the stairs and into the night.

"Water," Julia answered quietly, "And clothes for Liat." She paused, "Currently, she doesn't have any."

Their eyes immediately flashed between each other and swallowed hard, not liking that answer and what it meant for Liat.

Ziva had a gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach, remembering her own time spent being broken and mostly naked. The idea that Liat was enduring the same, and while pregnant was enough to make her sick. She couldn't stop herself and leaned over the railing, vomiting into the street below.

Tony laid a sympathetic hand on Ziva's back while Malachi and Asa's hearts increased with speed. Knowing that for Ziva to have this kind of reaction, she was recalling her own torture and what that meant for Liat.

This time when they hit the streets, Julia was using her abilities to shield them completely, pushing their way through the crowds and towards a waiting truck that they climbed into the back of, seeking shelter beneath its covering. The truck began to rumble along with its driver heading towards the border crossing and when it was there turn for inspection everyone held their breath hearing the men speaking outside and coming around to look in the back.

'_Everyone be quiet.'_ Juliet instructed them all in their minds together and everyone froze.

Two men with heavy weaponry in military uniform from the Iranian government looked into the back of the truck, shining flashlights and checking the corners. Blinding them all with the beams and terrifying them that they'd been seen. Hearts were pounding wildly that they'd been caught and instead, the man yelled ahead to those ahead of him minding the gate to let them pass, that the 'back was all clear.' The truck began to ramble along again and everyone's eyes flashed wide in the darkness towards where Julia was sitting.

'_They acted like they couldn't even see us!' _McGee gasped in astonishment in his head.

'_That's because they couldn't.'_ Julia answered in their silent conversation. '_I am blocking anyone from seeing us right now. It is the only way to get us all in undetected and this quickly.'_

'_This is how Jack got into my house in Israel.'_ Ziva realized and everyone heard her comment. '_You shielded him from being seen? And you knew before I did, with your abilities to see the future…that I would end up in Ari's room that night…that's why he was waiting for me in there.'_

'_Yes.' _Julia answered simply and though they couldn't see her face, recognized a bit of smile in her voice.

'_You can do that, even if you're not there with him?'_ Asa asked in awe.

'_Yes, though it takes a considerable amount of energy to do so remotely.' _Julia answered quietly even in their minds.

'_How long to get near where we are going?'_ Ziva asked after another moment of silence.

'_Two hours. So get comfy.'_ She answered and settled back against her pack on the floor of the truck.

* * *

The truck rumbled to a stop in the middle of the forest on a bumpy dirt road. Without saying anything, Julia grabbed her backpack and headed towards the back, jumping out and then looking around. The driver never got out of the vehicle and they never saw anything of him as they all filed out behind her. When everyone was secure in the tree cover line, the truck came to life once more and began to move on.

"Agent Gibbs," Julia directed him as she started hiking up the hill through the trees, "We're stationing you at the top of this hill. There is a perfect place for cover for you and good visual distance to the compound in the valley below. Our entrance into the underground escape tunnel is about two klicks north at the head of the valley."

No one said anything during the long and silent climb up the hill that seemed more like a small mountain to Tony who was still recovering from his month long stay immobile in a coma. His lungs were doing fine but his muscles were burning from the strain after being inactive for so long.

"I certainly wish that flying was one of your superpowers right now, Julia." He panted when they finally came to a clearing at the top of the hill, "_Whew!_ Move over Susan Sommers and the _Thigh Master_. Try mountain climbing in Iran instead to feel the burn."

"I can't fly, Tony." Julia answered scanning the compound in the valley far below, "But I have been known to levitate." She added softly and everyone behind her shared more astonished looks with wide-eyes and open mouths. "And no, Tony, my head does not spin around in circles like Reagan in _The Exorcist._" She added a moment later reading his mind.

"Agent Gibbs, is this acceptable to you?" She asked pointing towards the compound and the area surrounding them. The branches of the trees above them gave good cover while still giving him a good view of the compound below. A large, smooth and flat rock hung over the side of the hill at an outcropping and provided a good base with just enough shrubbery to blend in with his ghillie suit once he took position in the dark. The large full moon in the sky was both welcome and a hindrance.

Gibbs dug into his pack and found his binoculars, scanning the roof of the compound and seeing the sniper targets as well as the foot patrol roaming the grounds around it.

'_I won't have any energy left by the time this is over. I am counting on you to take those snipers out for our safe retreat.'_ Julia spoke quietly just to Gibbs mind and he realized that she wasn't sharing this with the others for a reason. As their leader going into battle, she couldn't let them know she wasn't invincible until after the fact or they'd lose their courage. He understood as a leader himself.

'_I've got your back.' _Gibbs assured her that he could handle this and wouldn't let her down.

'_There is a homing beacon in your backpack. If I am unable, you need to turn it on. Benjamin and the Skyhook crew will still come and get you.' _Julia continued to speak only to Gibbs inside his mind though her eyes were intently held with his as the others chatted quietly and nervously behind them, '_Do not wait for me, Agent Gibbs. Take them home._' She added.

Gibbs felt a knot form in the pit of his stomach. There was more Julia hadn't told them, was still not telling them, of what she knew or something else had changed. Gibbs nodded in understanding at what she was saying.

"All set?" She asked him out loud and gained the others attention quickly.

"All set." Gibbs nodded in the affirmative. "Good luck." He added looking at her softly.

Julia nodded with a soft smile stepping away as Ziva stepped forward.

"Take care of yourself, Ziver." He kissed her forehead tenderly.

"I will." She smiled at him with tears forming in her eyes, "Believe in what you have taught me, Gibbs." She smiled kissing his cheeks and hugging him tightly before whispering, "I will see you soon, I promise. I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her head once more and let go. "McGee," He stopped the young man from following after Ziva already starting off into the woods, "Take care of yourself and try to keep Tony from killing himself too." He gave him a small smile and then supportive shoulder squeeze before touching his face, "Come back in one piece, okay?"

"Okay Boss." McGee smiled with a soft head nod and turned to hurry after the others.

Only Tony lingered behind a moment, "I will try to listen, Boss. I will." He looked across the small clearing at Gibbs with a deep sigh and soft smile. "We'll see you soon." He smiled more widely, "Back with the Little Ninja in tow." He nodded thinking about Liat and took off before Gibbs could say anymore.

'_So Julia, tell us more about the levitating?'_ Tony asked quietly as they stalked forth into the darkness. Addressing her directly in his head without speaking out loud, knowing she was already inside his head.

'_Sorry, I can't. You'll have to ask Jack or Katherine about it. I'm usually not conscious when it happens.'_ Julia sighed pushing through the thickening shrubbery in the hot muggy air. She knew they were all nervous and trying to pass the time, calming themselves by hearing stories about her. '_Sleeping in my bed is usually when it happens.' _Instantly all of their minds shifted to the scene in _The Exorcist_ again with Reagan floating in her nightgown above her bed. '_Why must everyone immediately think of some demonic force and that movie whenever they learn I can levitate?' _She asked and then stopped walking to turn around and look at their stunned faces, '_Why not think of angels for instance? They too, levitate.' _She looked at them sharply in the moonlight and then turned around again to march forth through the jungle into the valley.

'_Are you part angel?' _Malachi asked cautiously wondering if that is what she was getting at by her comment and Julia laughed softly in her mind.

'_I don't know what I am, Malachi. To some I am the devil, to others I am an angel.' _Julia sighed and pushed on holding their rapt attention, '_I prefer wife, mother, daughter, sister, lover…' _They could hear the soft smile in her voice and then turned to face them all again as they followed behind her like ducks in a row, '_Friend.'_

'_Friend.' _Ziva repeated and smiled back at her, liking this relationship as well and Julia turned around and continued.

'_There are legends about people with some of your abilities, Julia. They say they are descended from the earth bound angels that God sent here long ago. Have you heard of these people? These legends?' _Malachi asked quietly.

'_Yes, I have heard.'_ Julia sighed, '_And they do exist, people with similar abilities though none have them all. Some have telepathy, others telekinetic, others can manipulate emotions, etc. Some of these people are good. Others, are very bad.'_

'_So there are others like you?' McGee asked with awe in his voice._

'_No others like me that I'm aware, Agent McGee. I am the only one that exists to my knowledge with all of the abilities in one and to the degree at which I can command them.' _Julia answered him and hoped quickly over a down tree, turning back to extend her hand to Ziva who followed behind her. '_They are also limited to manipulating the elements, when I can produce them.'_

'_What elements?' _McGee asked nervously.

'_Wind and fire.'_ Tony added softly remembering her demonstrating on the roof of incinerating the sheet to ash and then blowing it away.

'All of them.' Julia answered quietly.

'I'm suddenly envisioning you as Mila Jovovich in _The Fifth Element as Lee-Loo the beautiful being from space.' _Tony smiled and then mimicked her voice, '_Mul-ti-pass…mul-ti-pass.' _Earning a few soft chuckles from those who'd seen the movie including Julia.

'_Oh, Tony…' _Julia shook her head softly with a smile at his tenacity and ability to make her smile even now.

'_I do not understand this movie, reference._' Ziva shook her head as the only one not laughing softly_. 'What is it about? And what does that have to do with Julia?'_

'_It is set in the future," _Tony begins the story quietly and thinking of how it does fit kind of perfectly with Julia_, "when the universe is threatened by evil, the only hope for mankind is this perfect, beautiful alien type angel, Lee-Loo, that comes from the heavens every 5,000 years. When the four elements are brought together, earth, wind, water, fire they form the perfect weapon against the evil forces threatening to destroy mankind but without the human element…the element worth fighting for, worth dying for…the weapon won't work. Lee-Loo is the missing Fifth Element…the human…element." _Tony paused as everyone's minds went to Julia and her desire to be seen as human and not simply a weapon_, 'And when she finally experiences love, the most human element…the perfect weapon to defeat evil is complete…and she saves the world." _

Everyone fell quiet thinking about it and Julia decided to break the uncomfortable silence, yet very loud thoughts they had on her by turning the tables and making them smile. '_I don't think I could pull off that white stripped outfit she wears very well though. Seems like it would chaff badly to me.' _Her comment had the intended effect and everyone laughed softly, save Ziva who had no idea what she was referring to until Julia cast the image of the memory of the outfit into her mind.

'Oh!' Ziva smiled with surprise and then laughed shaking her head in understanding.

They walked on a bit further and then stopped short when Julia raised her hand and pointed toward two guards standing near a stoned archway leading into the earth.

'_We cannot kill them, as they need to keep Coms established with their base while we get in and to Liat before alerting them or our presence.' _Julia informed them again, '_I will shield us and we will go by undetected. There is another guard on the inside, that I will have open the door from the inside out.'_

They all held their breaths as they walked past the guards and into the mouth of the large tunnel. As soon as they were standing off to the side, Julia manipulated the guard inside to come and open the door from the inside out. They marveled as they walked past the man at his actions and her abilities. Her eyes were growing pools of black and gold with each use of her energy.

As soon as they were passed them, they moved quickly down the corridors several hundred yards long, following Julia, who knew where she was going and past several more guards, and rounding ancient stone structures through vast catacombs and then emerged in a large circular room with doorways and hallways in several directions.

Julia moved towards the hallway on the opposite side of the room and everyone quickly shuffled in behind, taking count of each and every guard they passed to know their whereabouts on the way out. The hope was to get in unseen and then kill all of their evil beings on the way out.

Two large guards at the very end of the hallway blocked a heavy wooden door.

Julia hid their approach and when standing a few feet away motioned with her fingers. '_This is it.'_ She spoke once again in their head, '_Take them out.'_

The two trained assassins in the group who were at liberty on this mission to kill, stepped forward. Ziva and Malachi both looked at each other and then at the men and fired single shots into their foreheads and double-tapped them each in the heart before their bodies even began to fall.

Their adrenaline was surging now as Tony and Malachi grabbed the bodies and pulled them back from the door, hiding them into the shadows of the dingy stone hallway. Tony grabbed the keys to the door and threw them to Asa who opened it quickly and then stood back as the heavy door creaked open.

Moonlight was filtering in through a tiny sliver of a window at the top of one wall and bathing the floor through the bars like a spot light. They couldn't see or hear anything.

"Liat?" Ziva called out into the darkness quietly as they all crept in slowly with weapons drawn. "Liat?" She called again taking another step inside.

"Ziva?" Liat called back in a cracked voice of disbelief.

"Liat?" Ziva called out again and stepped into the moonlight, revealing herself for the first time.

"Ziva!" Liat cried out and lunged into the edges of the light, held back by her chains and showing herself to them for the first time.

Their hearts breaking in sorrow and relief instantly at seeing her both alive and her condition. She was stripped naked and chained to the wall with heavy shackles on each arm and leg giving her only three feet of slack to stand or sit against the wall.

"Liat." Ziva gasped with tears in her eyes and surged towards her, slowly when she realized what she was doing.

"Is it really you?" Liat asked through endless tears on a dirt stained and battered face. Bruises new and old swelling her eyes and cheeks. "Ziva?" She cried again trying to touch Ziva but held back against her restraints.

The signs of human suffering in this room could not be ignored as they stood at its center with sights, sounds and smells.

"It's really me." Ziva cried approaching slowly and finally making contact with her palm to Liat's cheek, "We came to take you home." Ziva spoke in Hebrew quietly.

Liat cried in relief and disbelief, "We?" She asked not understanding as she only saw Ziva in the light.

"We." Malachi stepped forward into the light, trying to hold back his own tears and the others followed, revealing themselves as a small army to her for the first time, "We are here to bring you home, Liat."

Liat's eyes were frozen on Malachi, holding her breath and daring not to believe it was true. "_You_…came for me?" She asked him through broken words and tears streaming down her face. "Am I dreaming?" She asked him in a barely above a whisper seeing him approach.

"No, you are not dreaming, Liat." He smiled at her kneeling down beside Ziva, "We are here to take you home." He nodded softly at her and reached out to gently cup the side of her head, his heart breaking at the sight of her condition and then glancing down to see her small baby belly dancing in and out of the shadows. "We're here to take you both home." He added softly with a small head nod and smile, acknowledging the fact he knew she was pregnant now. "I promised God…the next time I saw you, I would tell you with words…I love you, Liat." He smiled at her speaking quietly in Hebrew, "I love you."

"Now, I know… I must be dreaming." Liat looked at him in surprise and new tears rolled down her cheeks shaking her head softly in disbelief.

Malachi's heart was breaking that she didn't believe him and instead, only took his declaration as another sign of her hallucinating or dreaming as she couldn't possibly believe he would say those words to her in real life.

"We don't have a lot of time. We must do this quickly." Julia stepped forward with a small smile as she kneeled towards Liat. "Hello Liat…my name is Julia. I'm going to break these chains and I need you to stay calm, okay?"

Liat nodded still not sure if she were dreaming or hallucinating and remained silent watching as the woman before her looked intently at the heavy links of chain holding her to the wall.

To their utter astonishment, one of the links near Liat's wrist began to glow bright orange and then red hot and somewhere inside Liat's head she heard 'pull' and she did. The chain link broke and fell away. Her eyes widened considerably, not understanding and decided she must be in a dream.

Julia did the same to all four links of chain and each time instructed Liat to pull at the right moment and free herself from the wall. "I'll take care of those later." Julia ran her hand over the thick shackles on Liat's wrist, "Right now, we need to move." She paused with a smile, "Tony…" She called him over.

Tony stepped up from the back and Liat gasped to see him. "I must be dreaming. You are dead." She spoke quietly shaking her head in complete disbelief staring at Tony.

"Hey Little Ninja," Tony smiled at her as Julia and Ziva undid the duffle rapidly and pulled out the clothing Julia had brought for Liat. "You aren't dreaming."

"No, you died. Illan showed me…he killed you." Liat shook her head staring into his eyes unwavering even as Julia and Ziva proceeded to slip the black cotton military t-shirt gently over her head and arms. It hung around her already lithe frame, even smaller now like a nightshirt.

"I'm not dead, Little Ninja." Tony reached out gently feeling tears in his eyes to understand her disbelief and confusion having felt the same waking from his coma. He gently brought her palm to his cheek so she could touch him as he smiled.

Ziva and Julia put each of Liat's battered feet and legs gently into each pant leg and then nodded for help as Asa and Malachi stepped in, gently lifting her to stand so that Ziva could pull the black combat pants up and secure them around her waist. Ziva's eyes flooding with tears now to see how much Liat's baby belly had grown now at 22 weeks. She was very obviously pregnant now and was a startling reminder to them all of how much time had passed.

Liat seemed utterly dazed looking at Ziva securing her pants around her waist and then to her right to see Malachi's arm around her beneath one arm gently and then slowly to her left to see Asa, holding her up with the other, each had their arms wrapped securely around her body together.

"I must be dreaming." She shook her head softly that in no real world situation would both Malachi and Asa be holding onto her in this moment with both Ziva and Tony standing before her. "Am I dying? Everyone I love is here." She spoke quietly in Hebrew looking around at the faces.

"You aren't dying, Sweetheart." Ziva leaned forward with tears in her eyes and smiled softly, gently cupping the side of Liat's face and then leaned in gently to kiss her forehead, "We are here to take you home." She kissed her again and everyone tried hard to blink back tears that she thought she was dying.

"Tony and McGee." Julia nodded towards Liat and both men stepped forward. "Liat," Julia smiled softly at the broken young woman before her, "Tony and McGee, are going to take you out of here to a safe place to wait for us. E.J. is going with you." She motioned E.J. forward, "They won't let anything happen to you, okay?" Julia smiled and then reached forward, cupping the sides of Liat's face gently with her eyes glowing in pools of gold.

Liat could feel the warm tingles and pulses of electricity coming through the woman's touch and stare deeply into her swimming eyes.

"Are you the angel they speak of…the one who comes to take you home?" Liat asked softly with a hint of a smile, "You are a very, very beautiful angel…though, I never expected the angel of death to be wearing black leather." Her brow knit curiously and those who spoke Hebrew all chuckled through tears at her comment.

Tony's eyes flashed to Ziva for explanation.

"She thinks Julia is an angel… though she never imagined the angel of death to be wearing black leather." Ziva answered with a soft smile through her endless tears.

"I am no angel, My Darling. You are." Julia smiled kissing Liat's forehead gently and blinking back tears of understanding as well, "Now let's get you home."

Malachi and Asa both reluctantly let go of Liat as Tony and McGee slid into their places, holding Liat up. Both looking longing at leaving her side and Tony looking the same back at Ziva, not wanting to leave hers.

"She cannot walk at all. You must carry her." Julia instructed Tony who was the first to swiftly pick up Liat into his arms to carry her out. "Come on, we need to go." She moved the group forward back towards the door and hallway again.

When they came to the circular room with all the hallways and doors, Julia stopped them speaking into their minds once more knowing their were guards not far away.

'_We part company here. You three wait and hold position here. We will come back this way. I will shield you from being seen but as guards come your way, shoot them._' Julia nodded at E.J. knowing that was her main role in the trio protecting Liat. '_You stay put! No matter what, Tony, do you understand?'_ She asked looking right at him with fiery eyes.

Tony nodded though his eyes flashed with panic towards Ziva.

Ziva quickly closed the distance and grabbed the back of Tony's neck, kissing him over Liat deeply and then pulled away, '_I will come back. I promise_.' She nodded at him, speaking in her head and knowing he heard her through the link Julia was creating. '_I love you._' She looked at Tony with a smile through glittering dark eyes and then at Liat, '_both of you_.' She nodded and stepped back.

'_Ani ohev otach, Ziva David_.' Tony answered her swallowing hard, '_Always_.'

_***Courtyard Apocalypse- on Repeat ;)**_

'_Let's go_.' Julia motioned her group forwards and led the way as Ziva, Malachi and Asa followed quickly behind her. '_Start taking them out!_' She commanded seeing the guards before them. She was only supposed to be shielding and subduing on this mission, not the killing unless required as a last resort. This was their battle, she was there for support.

Julia knew that the guards by Liat's doors had not checked in by now and soon others would come check on them. E.J. Tony and McGee would have to take them out and soon, the compound would know they had visitors.

Ziva engaged first, firing two silent rounds in the first and Malachi hit the second while Asa watched the side and back, firing at and killing the guard he saw coming down another hallway behind them. His eyes went wide as did Ziva and Malachi's to see the bodies suddenly lift from the ground and be cast into the shadows as Julia marched forth, parting the bodies from her path.

More and more guards started flooding the tunnels, armed and running now knowing that something was going wrong with so many not checking in. The bullets were flying faster and faster and Ziva, Malachi and Asa tried to keep up as they continued forward in the vast tunnel system. The guards seemed terrified to see the bodies of those before them fall but no clear enemy before them and began firing their automatic machine guns back in the general direction the shots were coming from.

Julia threw her hands out in front of her spreading her fingers wide and stopping the bullets coming at them as though they'd hit a wall. They could all feel the heat starting to radiate from her the more she used her abilities and the intensity upon which they were attacked increased.

_'Move faster.'_ Julia commanded them all to move more quickly along with her knowing they didn't have a lot of time, _'He knows we're here and that you're not alone, Ziva.'_ Julia saw a heavy set of metal door before them separating the old part of the compound from the new and threw her arms out in front of her again. The doors exploded as though they'd been hit with dynamite and the men beside them went flying. '_He is going to try and escape.'_ Julia's anger seemed to grow with intensity and the others quickly followed along as a hailstorm of bullets started coming from them in every direction as scared guards let loose with fire. The unseen wall around them was being made visible by the bullets now raining down its sides and giving away exactly where they were.

Julia looked pained as thousands of round exploded from all directions and she threw her hands out again in different directions, blasting the guards off their feet and back several hundred feet giving them more time as Malachi' threw a grenade down one hallway and Ziva the other. The loud shattering booms echoed through the vast caverns.

_'Don't close off our exit.'_ Julia held Asa back from throwing his as well behind them and instead spun around and threw her hands in the general direction and another massive pulse blast the soldiers running at them back several hundred feet again into piles.

They were heavily outnumbered hundreds to one but the goal wasn't to kill them all now, but to get to Bodnar first, kill him and then take everyone else out after. Julia would do her best to hold them all back until then while the others took as many out for now as they could.

The heat coming from Julia now felt as though they were standing next to a raging fire, making them sweat profusely to be in such close proximity and the action as they continued firing round after round and taking turns throwing grenades down long hallways.

'_Get ready, he's here.'_ Julia spoke into their minds and blew open the heavily fortified doors of another section of compound. At once they found themselves inside a massive hangar where three helicopters were already starting to hum to life.

Julia dropped the shield and this time, exposed them to Bodnar with a smile before throwing her hands forwards once more and rolling the helicopter end over end like children's toys into a heap at the far end before they burst into a giant fireball exploding that part of the building and raining debris down upon them.

Ziva stepped up beside Julia and looked at Illan and Haider, the '_Cigarette Man_' as she had always known him and raised her gun immediately and fired, shooting him directly between the eyes before the man had a chance to raise his gun. His body crumpled beside Illan. Several guards ran at them from all directions with weapons drawn and Julia flicked her wrists and ripped the weapons from their hands, sending them sprawling across the concrete away from them.

"I see you've brought the Devil with you, sister." Illan smiled a sickening smile and looked at Julia and then back to Ziva. "I'm guessing you've already found our dear baby sister in the catacombs?" He cocked his head to the side at the look on Ziva's face.

Ziva's heart was already thundering in her ears and trying to process what he'd said.

"That's right, Ziva. I am your big brother." He smiled, "You and Liat, are my sisters."

"You…are not my brother." Ziva shook her head with weapon drawn as he inched forward. "You never were." She spat at him with disgust at the man who had always tried to worm his way into her family.

"Oh, but that is where you are wrong, dear sister. I am your brother. I am the biological son of the great Eli David." He yelled with laughter and it echoed around the space, "I am his son, Ziva!" He turned his deadly glare back to her, "But I was considered nothing but a bastard project, something to be used and trained for the sole purpose…of protecting you."

He shook his head in disgust, "Daddy's precious little princess! The heir…to the throne!" He mocked her, "He was leaving it all to you and I was supposed to make sure that you were always taken care of! My blood was not good enough…it had to be you. You were the one everyone wanted. Ari, Kevin, me even Liat… we were nothing but projects to him." He smiled widely and shook his head, "But not princess Ziva. No, she was the child he wanted and adored. The one he was leaving the kingdom too. The one he loved."

"He had me raped and tortured…by your hand! That is not love!" Ziva threw back at him in disgust and rage with tears welling in her eyes, "I wanted no part of any of this!" Her hands were shaking as he moved closer to her while Julia continued to encapsulate them in a bubble of their own holding the incoming soldiers back while Ziva had her closure.

"I wanted to destroy you the moment I learned that it was you who were the Chosen One by our father. Year after year I had to stand by and watch as you wasted everything that was given to you." Illan moved within six feet staring at her intently as Malachi and Asa continued to fire rapidly at the soldiers coming closer and Julia kept pushing them back, sending them sprawling and ripping their weapons out of their hands.

"You deserved everything I gave to you in that camp!" Illan seethed at her and Ziva fired, blasting through one shoulder of his with tears raining down her cheeks. "I told Haider to make sure you could never have any children of your own." He smiled looking at his bloody shoulder with hand shaking as he lifted the gun in his hand. "I know you're pregnant now, Ziva…and I also know you're too damaged to carry that baby full-term." He smiled with a sickening grin, "At least I know if I die right now that I will have stolen from you all that you have taken from me…a chance at a 'real' family. All I wanted was for our father to look at me, the way he looked at you…"

He raised the gun fully aiming it at Ziva directly and she was frozen hearing his words and knowing he was her brother who only wanted a family, "You don't get to be a mother." He smiled widely at her with rage filled tears in his own eyes, "You don't deserve to be anyone's mother, you traitorous American whore! I hope that baby burns in hell!" He moved his finger to fire and Julia ripped the gun from his hand in the same second.

She lifted him off the ground in rage at what he'd said to Ziva and clenched her fist. His body crumbled with the sickening sounds of bones popping and crunching from the pressure as she held him in the air and he screamed and then burst into flames before their eyes.

Ziva, Asa, Malachi and the others in the room gasped in horror and disbelief at what was happening before them and then watched as Illan's body burned dropping to the floor in a pile of ash and bone.

Julia let loose with waves of fire, blasting those before into the same piles of burning ash and exploding the building around them.

They couldn't stand close to her anymore and Malachi pulled Ziva's arm back and away from her as they headed back in the direction they came from. The heat coming from Julia was too much to stand. She turned suddenly and let loose with a shockwave blast that was so powerful it knocked all three of them to the ground and the corridor she sent it down collapsed in thundering heap. She whirled up the debris that was before them and sent it smashing rapidly away from them as they struggled to their feet to keep up behind her but every blasting shockwave she rocket out of her body sent them flying backwards and onto the ground again. It was clear that Julia was tearing this building that represented hell on earth down piece by piece as they left.

Tony gasped feeling another pulse rocket through them as they waited in the circular room and pieces of the ceilings around them in other corridors fell to the floor shattering around them. The constant barrage of earthshaking and debris falling felt like war and a constant barrage of mortar rounds being continuously fired. The smell of smoke and fire drifted on sudden wind gust through the long stone corridors and stole their breath from time to time.

"I have to go!" Tony panicked passing Liat over to McGee, unable to stay back any longer as another blast knocked them off their feet again and the sounds of blood curdling screams could be heard echoing through the stone walls.

"_Tony! No_!" McGee tried to grab for him but couldn't as he had Liat in his arms, fear gripping him instantly to see Tony dodging into the pieces of rock falling all around them. Julia had kept them safe inside the protected shield of this room and the debris was sliding off rapidly.

E.J. tried to grab for Tony as well and he dodged her arm as a huge rock fell from the wall and stopped her from coming any further as she screamed after him seeing him running down the hallway dodging the debris.

Julia blasted her way through the wall of fallen boulders in front of her and sent pieces of rock like shrapnel flying in every direction around them and once again knocking the others off their feet. Every time she launched her arms with a shockwave pulse more corridors would explode and she'd follow them up with a blast of incinerating heat to kill and destroy whatever was left.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God!" McGee chanted with pounding heart hearing the explosions coming closer and the room shake more around them, not knowing what was happening.

"What is going on?" Liat asked with streaming tears still sure she was in a nightmare.

"Where's Tony?" E.J. screamed across the distance standing in the doorway still inside the safety of their room but looking for the man who had disappeared down the hallway now filled with smoke and dust. "Tony!" She screamed coughing as she inhaled and screamed again, "Tony!"

Tony was thundering along as fast as his feet would carry him towards the pulses and heat, getting back up each time the ground was stolen beneath his stride and bouncing off the walls to keep upright. The sounds of death and screaming were echoing off the walls and he moved faster trying to get to Ziva as the building began coming down around him.

Julia let loose with another massive shockwave and fireball that flushed out another corridor and then collapsed it. Ziva, Malachi and Asa were clinging to each other with Asa and Malachi each holding one of Ziva's arms trying to keep her in the middle and upright, developing a new system of bracing themselves for each time they knew Julia was about to unleash another surge of energy.

When they approached the circular room, Julia waved her outstretched arms away from her body once more and sent out the biggest shockwave pulse yet that collapsed all the tunnels around them.

"Dear God," Gibbs gasped from his position having cleared the snipers and watched as the modern part of the compound was exploding repeatedly into massive fireballs and collapsing literally behind them, obliviating the structure in their wake as they moved towards the older ruins. He picked up his gear, hit the homing beacon signal and started running down the hill as fast as he could towards the exit they would be coming from.

"Tony!" E.J. screamed again through tears feeling another shockwave blast inside their bubble that knocked her to the ground and watched as the tunnel that Tony had run into was now consumed with a giant fireball and rushing vacuuming surge of heat that sucked it out nearly as quickly.

Ziva heard E.J.'s scream come through the bubble and echo off the stone walls and felt her heart stop inhaling a large gasp.

Julia stepped through into the circular room with the others behind her and saw only McGee holding onto Liat, huddled back against a wall sitting down while E.J. was flattened to the ground crying and screaming Tony's name down a corridor that was collapsing to their left. The one they'd left through but not come back in. "Tony!" She screamed again through raging tears.

And Ziva gasped pushing past Julia with recognition slowly dawning upon her what Tony had done. He hadn't listened. He'd come after her. "Where is he?" She cried rushing to E.J.'s side and pulling her upright off the floor as the building continued shaking around them.

"He ran that way! We couldn't stop him!" E.J. cried shaking her head.

"Tony!" Ziva screamed with blinding tears as she started running into the collapsing corridor and suddenly felt herself being rocketed backwards at lightening speed with feet not even touching the ground. She gasped with breath stolen when she hit the far wall with a gentle thud and saw Julia's eyes flash like fire holding her hand out having been the one to pull Ziva back and push her away.

"_Stay!_" Julia commanded with a voice like thunder with eyes nearly consumed in the fiery black and gold mixture and everyone froze where they were even as the building burned with smoke, dust and searing heat. She turned rapidly and stalked towards the collapsed hallway Tony had gone into and started blasting the debris into ash creating a pathway at a rapid pace.

"Damn you, Tony." She seethed seeing his flattened body beneath a large piece of the ceiling and flicked it off of him revealing his badly bleeding body. Quickly she extended her fingers and lifted him off the ground and towards her as she moved back down the hallway and back towards the circular room. "_Out!_" She screamed at the stunned faces to see Tony's crumpled and bleeding body suspended in the air behind Julia.

Malachi quickly picked up Liat from McGee and ran with her down the hallway they'd all come from originally, leading the way as everyone else followed. Julia stayed in the back as the building continued to collapse and explode in her wake behind them and everyone ran forward with blinding tears. The mile long tunnel seemed endless and Malachi passed Liat to Asa half way through as they took turns to make sure she was out to safety as quickly as possible.

They broke out into the night air just as Gibbs was getting to the clearing at the bottom of the hill, scanning faces immediately to see them emerge covered in soot, dust and bits of debris. Relief flooding his heart to see each new face and then Ziva emerged, wracked in sobs with tear stained face smeared with the ash.

"Where's Tony?" Gibbs grabbed for her as another explosion rocked the earth around them and another part of the complex fell.

Ziva didn't have time to answer before Julia emerged from the tunnel entrance next and Tony's body after.

Gibbs could barely breath seeing it float and then softly fall to the ground. Everyone moved to rush him.

"Call Katherine." Julia's fiery eyes flashed to Gibbs, "Now." She commanded and then waved everyone back, "Stay back!" She commanded and bent over Tony, feeling for a pulse. It was weak but there. Blood was once against seeping from his nose and mouth and this time even his eyes were leaking tears of blood. The shockwave she'd sent out had nearly liquefied his lungs and vessels and he was massively bleeding out internally.

"_Argh!_" Julia screamed into the darkness and it echoed like thunder around the mountainside, "Damn you, Tony!" She seethed again and lay her hands on his chest and her body and his began to shake.

Gibbs rapidly found the phone and hit '_Send'_ knowing it was programmed to one number only. "Katherine!" He gasped in disbelief watching as the blood from Tony's mouth, nose and eyes began a reverse trail back inside his body. "It's Gibbs. I have no idea what's happening." He panted unable to speak. "Tony…was hurt. Julia is healing him but she…told me to call you first." He didn't give her the chance to say anything other then '_hello._'

"Tony…" Ziva gasped through tears kneeling beside them and all watched in stunned silence as the Tony's blood reversed streamed back into his body. "_Tony!_" She cried out when the blood on Tony's body had disappeared and he gasped loudly, inhaling a deep breath and then went into a coughing fit.

"_Julia!_" McGee screamed as the first to notice her and missed catching her as the fell backwards to the ground beside Tony and Ziva. Blood seeping from her eyes, nose and mouth now as she gasped for breath as if taking her last.

"_Julia!"_ Ziva screamed holding onto Tony whose eyes were now open and looking around and then to Julia whose once beautiful golden and dark swimming pools of light, slowly began to fade. _"Julia!"_ She screamed again. _"No! No! No!"_ Ziva chanted and let go of Tony, reaching for Julia's hand in confusion as to what was happening.

Katherine could hear the screams of Julia's names over the phone, "_What's happening?"_ She asked in a panic and the new sounds of a helicopter's blades filled the night sky, circling above. A large black bag was dropped onto the ground near them from above.

"She healed Tony but…now she's… she's…" Gibbs didn't want to describe what he was seeing before him to the woman he knew was her mother.

_"She's what, Agent Gibbs?"_ Katherine demanded in her commanding tone.

The dust began swirling around them as the helicopter took off again, racing away and Gibbs finally answered in disbelief and not understanding what was happening, "She seems to be dying."


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: For those that like to know, this bit of the story was written to four different songs if you want to listen while you read. The first is "_Breathe Me_" by Sia; the second is "_Deliver Me_" by Sarah Brightman; and the third is "The End" from _The Dark Knight Rises Soundtrack; and the fourth is __"I Love You"_ by Sarah McLachlan. I will let you know when to start them :) I'd also like to thank you for the many wonderful, insightful, heartfelt reviews from yesterday's chapter. That one was especially personal and touching to me as the scene Julia describes to Tony about saying 'Goodbye' to her mother as a child, is my own. So thank you for the love, encouragement and support! ROE fandom is the best! - Wild**

* * *

"_Damn it!_" Katherine cursed through held back emotion, "When she heals people she takes on their injuries but if she doesn't have enough energy left to heal those injuries in herself, she will die!" She paused to seemingly gain control over her emotions. "Tell me exactly what you are seeing? Does she have external wounds? Is she bleeding out externally? Blood loss is the biggest concern."

"No ma'am," Gibbs shook his head looking over Julia's form, "It seems to be all internal. She has blood seepage from her mouth and nose mostly." He swallowed hard watching Julia.

Julia crawled her hand over her own chest choking back the blood in her mouth and found the locket around her neck, she wrapped her fingers around it and let out a gasp before her eyes closed.

***_Breathe Me (repeat)_**

Ziva was shrieking with cries and sobs of _"Julia! No!_" over and over holding the woman's head in her lap. "You can't die!"

"I am assuming the helicopter has dropped the gear?" Katherine's voice was now completely like stone, all emotion locked away as she heard Ziva's cries and what she was saying.

"Yes, ma'am." Gibbs answered looking over at the large black bag.

"Open it. Put the harnesses on, link up to each other and deploy the balloon. Your ride out is coming in less then five minutes." Katherine instructed and Gibbs snapped his fingers at McGee to open the bag.

McGee moved quickly and started pulling the harnesses out. Each was already labeled for the person in the correct size and started tossing them in each person's direction. He paused and swallowed hard when he reached in and found the last labeled, 'Julia' and beneath it, a large canvas black back that was folded. When he pulled it out, they all sobbed again to reveal what it actually was…a body bag.

"Boss?" McGee choked back tears holding up the bag while everyone stopped putting on their harnesses to see what this meant.

"There's a body bag in with the gear." Gibbs relayed Katherine with a sinking feeling, Julia had hoped for the best, putting her own harness in there, but prepared for the worst with the body bag.

"There is a homing beacon in her Mother's Locket around her neck. Press the center stone." Katherine instructed, "Put Julia in the bag...and leave her under cover nearby." She paused pulling in her emotions once more as her voice cracked, "Get your team ready to go, Agent Gibbs."

"You want us to leave her body here?" Gibbs asked in disbelief and the other's eyes widened in horror.

"Yes, Agent Gibbs. These are Julia's instructions. I will send someone in immediately for her." Katherine's voice was like ice as she turned whatever she was feeling into anger, "I will take care of Julia…you take care of your team, or this is all for nothing!"

"With all do respect, ma'am," Gibbs countered looking at Julia's body in Ziva's arms, "I am not in the habit of leaving my people behind!"

Katherine was quiet a long moment, "Does she have a pulse?"

Gibbs reached forward and pressed his fingers to Julia's neck through the ooze of blood and soot. His heart sank, "I can't feel one." He answered quietly. "I'm bringing her home."

"She wants us to leave her body behind?" McGee asked walking slowly forward with the harness and bag for Julia in his hands seeing Gibbs end the call.

"Julia wants us out of here, safely. Her instructions." He sighed looking down at the beautiful blonde's face and snatched the harness out of McGee's hands, "We're a team. We don't leave anyone behind." He answered resolutely, "Ziver, get your harness on. Our ride will be here shortly." He instructed Ziva as he quickly and carefully took Julia's body from Ziva's lap. Trying to untangle the harness and slide her body into it.

Tony watched with wide-eyes the scene before him trying to understand what happened.

"DiNozzo, get your gear on." Gibbs ordered him seeing him just sitting still beside Julia's body as he secured her into the harness, "Tony!" He snapped his head quickly to the side tinged with anger when Tony hadn't moved, "Get your damn gear on!" He yelled maybe a little more then he should, he realized in trying to control his own emotions staring down the glittering necklace with colorful jewels on Julia's chest. Her _Mother's Locket_ according to her own mother, Katherine. The stones were birthstones of her babies and the last thing she clutched with consciousness. His heart was pounding thinking about the now six orphans waiting for her back at home.

Tony snapped out of his state and looked at the black harness McGee had thrown by his feet. Everyone else was rapidly snapping theirs' on. He looked from them, to Gibbs snapping one onto Julia's body and then back at the body bag beside them.

"I don't understand what happened." Ziva was crying looking down at Julia and seeing the blood trails now from her nose, mouth and eyes that had once been seen in Tony.

"Katherine said whenever she heals someone she takes on their injuries. If she doesn't have enough energy left…she can't heal them inside her." Gibbs answered now standing and trying to secure his own harness, pausing mid-buckle to adjust a twisted strap on Ziva's. She was too upset to notice. "She knew what she was doing, Ziver." He added softly holding her eyes and palming her cheek. "She made this choice to save Tony."

Ziva let out another sob and Gibbs quickly kissed her forehead, "Come on. We need to get Liat out of here and back to safety." He tried to focus her attention back on what they could do. "Liat needs you, Ziver." He held her eyes once more and tore her attention away from Julia's body lying on the ground to Liat who had passed out and was in Malachi's arms as Asa adjusted her harness.

Tony suddenly realized what had happened. He remembered running through the corridor and the sounds and then nothing. He'd been hurt and Julia had healed him, taking on his injuries instead. She had saved him at her own expense.

"Come on, Tony. I'll help you." McGee had finished his own harness and stepped forward seeing Tony still standing there in shock.

Tear tracks were evident on McGee's face as Tony looked at him, "She saved me." He finally spoke.

McGee nodded helping to put Tony's harness on and Tony grabbed his hand, stilling it as it were on his shoulder in a moment of anger and emotion with tears welling his eyes as he looked from Ziva kneeling in the dirt, still quietly sobbing now dressed in her harness and stroking the hair back on Julia's forehead.

They could hear the distant sound of a plane coming and Gibbs yelled, "Hook up!" He pulled Ziva up to stand and latched his harness to hers with the length of nylon cable and snap, securing it quickly as everyone else began to do the same.

"I've got her." Asa stepped forward quickly, picking up Julia's body and holding her upright with chest against his own while Gibbs and E.J. worked to secure them together and then to the rest of the group. Malachi was doing the same for the unconscious Liat and finally Gibbs pulled Tony in to hook up as well.

"Everyone hold on." He commanded and snapped his goggles down over his eyes and the others did the same; then deployed the balloon once they were all standing in a row with tethers secure.

In an instant the giant balloon inflated with a beacon light soaring high into the sky with their connecting cable and they held tightly to the handles of nylon on their shoulder harnesses. The plane flew in low right over them and hooked the balloon and rapidly, one by one they were lifted into the night sky, flying away from the fiery ashes and explosions of what was left of the compound.

Tony looked up through blurry eyes of tears at Ziva above him on the tether, looking down at him and then to Asa below Tony and at the very bottom of their tethered chain flying over the night sky, the limp body of Julia, hanging only by the harness around her chest and torso; the pale blue moonlight illuminating her face with her head fallen back staring up at all of them, if only her eyes were open.

They felt themselves moving towards the plane with a winch and slowly, one by one, they were pulled inside by the crew. The man they knew as Benji extending a hand to each and helping them unbuckle as they came in the door and then froze, with falling facial features to see Julia's limp form as the last to come up. He didn't say anything as he pulled her inside and then unhooked her. The crew closed the door to the smaller aircraft and Benji slid Julia's body onto the floor space between the rows of seats facing each other. He bent over and kissed her forehead and then stood, helping Malachi and Asa slide Liat in next to Julia on the floor and start an IV in her arm.

Everyone had stopped crying as they listened to the loud roar of the planes engines that drown out all the sound, and simply stare with fixed gaze at Julia's still body lying between them on the floor.

Benji moved to the front of the aircraft and spoke with the pilots, picking up a phone and was speaking with someone though they couldn't hear what was being said. He looked back at Julia's body between them on the floor once and then turned away again. When he hung up the phone, he walked back towards them.

"We're flying straight back to Kabul." He yelled over the engine roar, "I'm to put you all immediately on the plane and turn you back around towards London. Secretary Thorne is already waiting there."

"She's already there?" Gibbs asked yelling back in surprise to hear this information.

Benji nodded, "She said Julia told her yesterday to meet you on the return flight in London. She just landed right before you called her, Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs sighed and leaned back against the planes bulkhead, staring down at Julia's body and shaking his head softly. "She knew." He said out loud and then eyes flashed from Tony and back to Benji. "She knew this was going to happen. _Damn it!_" He cursed sighing deeply and scrubbing his hands over his face.

They flew the entire distance in silence. Ziva had found Tony's hand beside her and held it as they both remained staring at Julia's face, processing all that had happened. Malachi was leaning over, holding Liat's hand from where she lay on the floor the entire flight, not saying anything either as he look from her face to Julia's and back again repeatedly. E.J. was leaning on Asa's shoulder as they both look at the two women before them on the floor. The shock and emotional exhaustion didn't wear off even as they landed and were immediately boarded back onto Julia's jet.

"You should arrive in London in about seven hours. Secretary Thorne will have a vehicle waiting to pick you up. She wants Liat to be seen immediately at a secure hospital." Benji informed them, helping to secure Liat into one of the comfy leather chairs. She was still unconscious and her condition given all that had happened was a concern even if she were not in grave danger. Exhaustion, dehydration, malnutrition and shock were her biggest concerns.

Gibbs nodded, "What about Julia?" He asked wondering what was to become of her body.

"She's being sent on another flight." Benji answered quietly and extended his hand, "Take care, Agent Gibbs." He nodded softly and stepped back, motioning the pilots to go and then disappeared out the door.

This time when they found their old seats again, all eyes were fixated at the now empty seat in the front of the plane where Julia had been.

No one spoke or said anything. There wasn't anything to say. Liat was safe and with them now, on her way to medical care and then home. Bodnar and his threat, was gone and it was surreal that it was really over but this was no occasion to celebrate, only reflect on all that had happened to bring them to this point. The exhaustion as their adrenaline wore off finally kicked in and everyone fell asleep or passed out when they couldn't fight it any longer.

Ziva was the first to wake and slipped out of the seat beside Tony carefully as not to wake him. Her eyes welled with tears as she looked down at him and then dropped a light kiss to his cheek. She was so grateful he was alive and unharmed; Ziva inhaled a sob at how close she'd come to really losing him and then thought of Julia. She covered her cries with her hand and moved towards the bathroom in the back of the plane to clean up.

They were still in their black battle gear with ash and soot covering them. When she looked at her face for the first time in the bathroom mirror she stare for only a moment, seeing the tear tracks through the black smudges and the smears of dried blood from both Tony and Julia and finally, she let go and cried.

Her mind flashed through all the moments of finding Liat, the relief and confusion in her eyes and the disbelief it was real; her fragile looking state and then to her goodbye with Tony in the circular room. The fear in his eyes even then at their parting; everything that Illan had said and the adrenaline surge as Julia lit up the compound into mass inferno exploding and falling around them and then Tony. His lifeless body being brought out of the rubble and then Julia's last words of, '_Damn you, Tony'_ before laying her hands on him and taking on his injuries before collapsing beside him. She sobbed even harder stripping her dirty clothes off and thinking of Julia's beautiful children, their sweet inquisitive faces and to the two tiny newborns who weren't even a month old yet. Ziva turned on the water in the planes small shower and let the hot water cascade over her face, washing away the grime and blood and tears as she cried for what was found and what was lost.

Tony had woken when he felt Ziva's lips against his skin and listened closely with eyes closed as he heard the water in the back bathroom turn on, muffling her cries but not drowning them out. He waited for as long as he could and then moved, tears building in his own eyes and not knowing what to say or do, he slipped into the bathroom with her. He could see her form behind the frosted glass shower door and began stripping his clothes, tears slipping quietly down his own cheeks as he heard her crying softly and opened the shower door, sliding in behind her.

Ziva turned to face him and looked up into his beautiful green eyes, filled with the same sadness, relief and anguish that she was feeling. Neither spoke as Ziva lifted her hands to Tony's chest and a small sob escaped as she ran her fingers over the lone lingering scar on Tony's body. All others had been healed and gone, as if they never happened. Julia's power had first destroyed and then healed him completely, his body returned to perfect form. No scars, no lung damage at all… perfect, save the one scar he had asked her to spare before: the small bullet hole over his heart. The one that reminded him of miracles and the love he shared with Ziva.

Ziva's palm once again closed over the scar and Tony laid his hand over hers and they both cried. Even in her final act for them, Julia remembered this scar and it's significance and now, it seemed as though she had left it as a message to them, '_to never take anything for granted.'_

No one said anything to each other as they took turns cleaning up and changing clothes. Solemnly they took their seats once more and buckled in for landing.

* * *

As promised, Katherine had vehicles waiting for them and someone else they recognized though now dressed entirely different in a black suit, Cowboy Cody. He gave them all a small smile everyone filed into the vehichles quietly. Malachi was carrying Liat and Ziva held her IV in the seat beside them. Gibbs took the front passenger seat and the rest following in another SUV. It was in the middle of the day local time when they pulled into an underground parking garage beneath the hospital. A hospital gurney and assistants were already waiting for them and Malachi gently lay Liat down, releasing his hold on her and dropping a kiss to her battered cheek.

They followed the gurney inside and then stepped together into a large elevator, squishing in around Liat in the bed and feeling the elevator drop as they descended even deeper into the earth. One of the attendants slid a key car into the slot beneath the elevator buttons and leaned over for a retinal scanner to read his signature before the doors opened.

"These are the private and secure sub-levels of the hospital." Cody informed them, "Usually reserved for high level officials, dignitaries, and the royal family when their health condition is needed to be kept private or in an state of emergency." He paused looking down at Liat, "She will be thoroughly examined, the baby monitored and proper medical attention given making sure she is healthy and stable before you continue on your journey."

They followed Liat's gurney down the hallway of glass walls with several ICU type looking rooms on either side, all were empty as they passed. Soon they stopped and Liat was moved into one of the rooms close to what looked like a nurses station.

"You will all have to wait out here as she's examined. You cannot be with her for those tests." Cody informed them and they nodded in understanding, "They should not take long and then you can join her again in her room."

"Is Katherine here?" Gibbs asked looking down the hallway and seeing two guards he thought he recognized from standing outside Tony's apartment the night they first met her.

_***Deliver Me (repeat)**_

"Yes, sir. She is." The man nodded in acknowledgement. "She is with Lady Julia now." He swallowed hard and they could see the man was holding back his emotions. They all knew how fond he was of her from their time on the ranch together.

"Julia is here?" Ziva asked immediately with hope in her voice, staring down the hallway as did everyone else, "She's still alive?"

"For right now…" Cody answered quietly with a sadness in his tone. "They are bringing the children in to see her."

"Why?" E.J. gasped with instant tears in her eyes watching as Katherine's husband emerged from another cross hallway holding Kristoff's hand. The two walked towards the room where Julia currently was and Kristoff looked back over his shoulder at them, his big blue eyes staring right in theirs' with unshed tears in his eyes.

"To say goodbye." Tony added quietly in barely above a whisper, feeling the breath stolen from his lungs and a skip in the beat of his heart, watching as Kristoff never took his eyes off them until he disappeared behind the door. Tony's mind was rocketed back in time to just 24 hours ago when he'd had a conversation with Julia about their mothers and her son. About Julia's unforgettable moment of saying goodbye to her mother Kristin and Tony's missed chance at saying goodbye to his own and never forgiving her for it.

"Not all the children are here." Cody spoke quietly, "Just Kristoff and the baby, Jillian." He paused and caught all of their surprised and widened eyes, "Lady Julia had asked Katherine bring them here to meet you on the return flight before all of this happened. We arrived not long ago ourselves."

"Why just those two?" Tony asked quietly through choking tears, his eyebrow narrowed to hear that only one twin was brought along and not the both.

"To see their father, I would imagine." Ziva answered sniffling back tears and remembering what Julia had confessed to her on the flight to Kabul after seeing Henry on the tarmac and their argument.

"Jillian is his too?" E.J. asked quietly with astonished wide-eyes and Ziva nodded softly. "My God…" She breathed in disbelief shaking her head all that was still so unknown about Julia's life.

"Is Jack here as well?" Ziva asked quietly blinking back tears.

"No ma'am." Cody shook his head softly. "He stayed behind with the other little ones at the ranch." He raised his hand gently and pointed to the rows of comfy looking sofas and chairs that lined the hallway around the nurses station, "If you would like to take a seat and wait, the nurses will let you know when you can see Ms. Liat again." He motioned again towards another door across the hall, "If you would like anything to drink or eat, please help yourself."

"Thank you, Cody." Gibbs acknowledged him for the group and slowly everyone took their seats. The curtains to Liat's room had been pulled to close off their view of what was happening inside.

Gibbs and Ziva took a seat on either side of Tony. Both knowing exactly what he was going through in this moment to see the devastation in his eyes as he continued to look down the hallway.

"I grew up without a mother," Tony finally spoke after twenty minutes of silence, "And I never forgave her for dying and leaving me. I was nearly the same age as Kristoff is now." His voice cracked and Ziva took hold of his hand while Gibbs laid a steady hand on his back, "Julia didn't have to die…she died to save my worthless ass…and now I've ruined the lives of her six…six children." He repeated shaking his head in anger at himself.

"She made the call Tony." Gibbs added softly. "She knew what she was doing…and the consequences." He looked down the hallway sadly.

"I never thought…never anticipated that she would do something like this to save me. I mean why? Why would she save me and risk her own life?" He waved his hand angrily in front of his face and then stood quickly, "What was she thinking?" He shook his head.

"What were you?" Malachi asked quietly, lifting his head from his hands to stare at Tony with pained features. "She told you to stay, Tony. She warned you how many times to listen to her."

Tony's expression fell and his jaw clenched with pounding heart and new tears building in his heart as everyone's eyes were now on him. "She didn't have to save me." Tony bit back and swallowed hard. "I never asked her to save me!"

"Actually, you did. Remember? You asked her to hurt you intentionally to heal you?" Malachi cocked his head to the side, clearly finding his own anger and upset over the situation now, "Well, I guess you got what you wanted, Tony. Ziva's safe, you're healed and your baby will be fine and to hell with everyone else!" He paused shaking his head, "You don't think, I wanted to stay with Liat instead of you? You don't think I was scared to death as the building was coming down around us about what was happening with Liat and my baby? I was! But I listened to Julia! I followed her orders!"

"Oh yes, we know how well you follow orders, Malachi." Tony scoffed with tears in his eyes thinking about Malachi following Eli David's orders on more then one occasion that put Ziva into harms way.

"Okay," Gibbs stood and quietly stepped between them seeing things rapidly getting out of control with so many emotions, "Everybody calm down. This is not the time…or the place to be talking about this." He wrapped his hand around Tony's upper arm, "Come on, DiNozzo. Let's take a walk." He prompted Tony to turn away and walk with him and motioned to Ziva with his eyes that he wanted a moment alone with him.

They walked down the hallway, following its turns and curves in silence for several long minutes.

"I don't understand why she did it. Why save me?" Tony shook his head finally speaking again quietly. "Why would she do that for me? Give her life for mine?"

"Maybe she didn't do it for you." Gibbs offered quietly and stunned Tony, causing him to stop walking and look at Gibbs for explanation. "Maybe she did it for her."

"What do you mean?" Tony asked quietly as they began walking again more slowly.

"Maybe, she couldn't live with being responsible for your death? Being the one that killed you." Gibbs thought about all that Julia had revealed to them about who she was, "She never wanted to be a weapon, Tony. She helped us on this mission to right the wrongs in Ziva's life and make her future better. Killing the love of her life in you…with her powers instead…well Ziva would never get over that. And likely Julia would never either."

"So I didn't ask her to save me, I just forced her hand." Tony sighed deeply and Julia's words to him before they left the roof yesterday raced through his mind, 'please listen to me for both our sakes.'

"We all make choices in life, Tony. You made yours…and she made hers." Gibbs spoke softly thinking about his own choices in life that had dire consequences. Having Shannon testify was one of them he never saw the consequence of until it was too late.

They rounded the corner and both stopped when they looked through the wall of glass and saw Julia lying in the hospital bed. The tiny newborn baby Jillian was asleep and lying in just her diaper with her bare chest pressed to her mother's bare chest, having skin-to-skin contact. Kristoff was lying in the bed with Julia right beside her. His little head was tucked in over her shoulder as he lay on his side and had his arm wrapped over her waist, his hand on the baby's back. Katherine was sitting in a chair beside the bed and William was standing behind her, holding her hand over her shoulder and both looking at Julia. A heart monitor was showing signs of life beside Julia's bed with the occasional heartbeat. The bright green numbers at the top right corner read 33 beats per minute.

Kristoff's eyes flashed to theirs and Katherine's vision suddenly followed, turning around and seeing them standing of the far side of the hallway. She nodded at them slightly and then stood, moving towards Kristoff she leaned over, whispering something in his ear and then kissed his temple, then Julia's forehead, the baby's tiny head and finally made her way towards the door, closely it quietly behind her.

"We didn't mean to eavesdrop, Ma'am." Tony immediately apologized with tears in his eyes, looking at her own red eyes showing obvious signs of crying. "I'm so very sorry." He apologized for so much more.

"She will be all right." Katherine spoke with hands folded before her and nodded as if convincing herself, "This has happened before…As long as she still has a heart beat," She swallowed visibly hard choking back her own emotion, "She will need to rest but she will recover." She smiled softly with welling tears in her eyes she was trying to hold back, "She is _The Phoenix_…after all."

"She will make it?" Tony asked breathlessly with tears already streaming silently from his eyes as he looked at Julia and then to the little boy in the bed beside her.

_*** The End (repeat)**_

"I have faith she will heal." Katherine smiled softly at him, "And every time she rises again, she is that much stronger." Her smiled faded, "Though not without a great deal more pain." She turned her attention towards Gibbs, "How is Liat?"

"They're looking her over now. She's still unconscious." Gibbs answered her quietly, "I imagine she will be very confused when she awakens. She thought she was in a dream or hallucinating last night when we found her."

"She thought Julia was an angel," Tony smiled softly through tears and sniffled with a soft chuckle, "And marveled that one had appeared in black leather."

This remark earned him a smile from Katherine as well as a soft snort of laughter as well, "She is an angel. My angel," She turned back to look through the glass, "My angel in black leather." She shook her head still smiling.

Ziva had seen them speaking with Katherine down the hallway and moved quietly to join them, smiling softly at Katherine with tears already in her eyes. When she saw Julia still alive in the hospital bed and her babies beside her, the tears flowed more freely with a soft gasp.

"She's going to make it, Ziva." Tony smiled through his own glittering eyes with hope in his heart. "Katherine said she will heal as long as she still has a heart beat."

"Really?" Ziva asked daring not to breathe and turning rapidly to Katherine for confirmation.

Katherine nodded with a soft smile, "Human touch, especially that of her children…seems to speed the recovery process."

"Love." Tony whispered with a soft smile looking at the baby on her chest pressed heart to heart, "She is the Fifth Element." He smiled over to Ziva remembering their light-hearted conversation before going into battle.

"Can you please tell me how this happened?" Katherine turned her attention back to the three before her, "Julia must have seen this coming to pre-plan the Op the way she did."

"It's my fault." Tony took a deep breath, "She warned me several times to listen. My emotions compromised our mission. I reacted out of fear for Ziva's life when the building started coming down around us and I disobeyed Julia's order to stay put. I didn't think about the consequences, I just reacted." He shook his head softly, "She was destroying the building in her wake and I got in the way."

Katherine was quiet a long moment and Tony gulped several times expecting her wrath. He was surprised instead when she remained calm.

"Why was Julia destroying the building in such a manner?" Katherine asked instead with brows knit slightly as if contemplating, "When we went over her plans, she had no intention of destroying the place until you were all in the air and moving away to safety. What changed?"

"I don't know." Tony shrugged with apologetic eyes not knowing either.

"Well when did her powers surge?" Katherine asked tracing a finger over her lips with arms crossed over her chest.

"When I was confronting Illan." Ziva answered remembering that moment well, "She was holding the others back but then…" She remembered Julia's sudden reaction and change.

"Then what, Ziva?" Katherine asked softly, prompting her to continue as new tears rolled down Ziva's cheeks.

"Illan was saying things to me, taunting me and she just lost it then. Lifted him into the air and crushed him," She whispered quietly still in disbelief as Gibbs and Tony's eyes both went wide, still having not heard this portion of the story with no one talking, "He was screaming and then she incinerated him…the moment, what was left of him, fell to the floor she unleashed this massive pulse of energy and fire and just…burned them all. She was so hot we couldn't stand to be near her. It was like rage had taken over and she was bringing it all down with her."

"What did he say to you, Ziva?" Katherine asked quietly, not seeming so surprised as Tony and Gibbs were to hear about what Julia had done to Bodnar or the others in that room. She was only interested in what had set her off.

"He said I didn't deserve to be a mother and that he hoped," Ziva swallowed hard pausing with new tears in her eyes that wouldn't quit, "He hoped that my baby burned in hell."

Katherine immediately tensed and let go of a long exaggerated breath, visibly shaken as she turned back to look at Julia and the children. "That explains it." Finally a tear slid down Katherine's cheek.

"Why did that set her off?" Tony dared asking feeling a knot in the pit of his stomach and wrapping his arms around Ziva to hear the man had said such a thing to Ziva about their child.

"It is because of that very thing, that Julia became _The Phoenix. _The moment she evolved." Katherine explained quietly, "When her relationship and marriage to Henry were exposed, Julia was taken into Council Custody. She gave birth to her son Julian while imprisoned, delivering him all on her own in her cell. They allowed her to keep him with her for just a few hours and then…" She paused as another tear slid down her cheek, still unable to look at them, only looking at Julia and the baby on her chest behind the glass, "And then they took him away from her and dragged her along to watch."

"To watch what?" Tony asked already feeling the sense of dread.

Ziva felt a violent shiver run through her remembering what Julia had told her on the plane about how she became _The Phoenix…_ watching them kill her child before her eyes.

"To watch while they threw the baby into the building's incinerator." Katherine answered quietly as more tears slid down her cheeks and her voice finally cracked, "Saying they hoped he burned in hell."

"My God…" Gibbs gasped in a whisper looking from Katherine back to Julia and the baby on her chest as well. The horror of such a thing was unbearable.

"_Why_?" Tony gasped with rage and despair in his voice, trying to hold back his tears and failing; unable to comprehend such an atrocity.

"Julian was a child she was having unauthorized with Henry. It was to punish her and to break her at the same time. To put her back into her place and remind her of what happened by not following the rules." Katherine answered giving them the reasons the old Council and Julia's handlers had used at the time. "She could withstand the torture and the beating and the rape…but when they hurt those she loved, her own child…she hit her breaking point and instead of dying, she evolved." Katherine inhaled a deep breath and let it go trying to control her emotions, "The sheer overwhelming feelings of rage and despair in watching the fire consume her child before her eye was too much…and _The Phoenix_ was born…literally from the fire and ashes of her own body in her child." She took another deep breath.

"What happened?" Tony asked with silent tears now running down his cheeks.

"She somehow, mentally pulled out the flames from the incinerator and consumed those in the room with her." Katherine shook her head softly, "Their weapon was born. Ulric, her handler, renamed her _The Phoenix_ and put her protocols into place so they could control her. He was quite proud to have torn her down to near death and then cause her evolution. She was his crown jewel in the _Elite Human Weapons Program_."

"What happened to him?" Gibbs asked quietly wondering what became of such an evil man.

"He met the end that he deserved." Katherine answered in a flat tone, "_The Phoenix_ incinerated him." She turned her head back softly to look at Ziva, "Which is likely why Bodnar's comments to you found him with a similar fate."

_***I Love You (repeat)**_

"Where is she?" A decidedly male British accented voice suddenly startled them coming from down the hall. All eyes turned to see a frazzled looking Henry stalking forth looking directly at Katherine as his guards followed quickly behind.

"Henry, calm down." Katherine moved towards him, meeting him down the hallway with hand up and put it on his chest to stop him. "She will be fine. She just needs to rest and recover. Give her time."

Ziva, Tony, Gibbs and their group all watching with extremely wide eyes to ever be this close to Prince Henry for the first time and see his upset over Julia's condition. Their only interaction thus far was watching out the plane windows on the tarmac before their mission.

"Why wasn't I notified before now?" Henry asked with fire in his own eyes and voice.

"She only just arrived a few hours ago. Her condition needed to be assessed. You know very well there are those out there waiting to make their move should word get out that she is in a vulnerable state. Which is why we are here." Katherine spoke firmly and yet calmly. "Keep her safe and give her time to recover."

"I want to see her." Henry shifted on his feet with hands on hips. "Where is she?"

"She is down the hall with the children." Katherine answered quietly and saw the surprise in his eyes.

"My children are here?" He asked with a hopeful tone and sadness in his voice, clearly choked up when Katherine nodded.

"She told me of your conversation the other morning about why it was that you could not make Kristoff's birthday party or come to meet your daughter at her birth." Katherine's tone and posture was less then pleased or understanding.

"I cannot leave the country with Lizzie so close to having the baby. The press would have a field day with it." Henry tried to defend himself.

"Yes, she told me." Katherine answered still not happy, "But given how upset Kristoff has been of late at not seeing you, she asked me to bring him here along with Jillian so that you could finally meet her as per your request. Because as we all know, Julia will do anything for her children. Bringing them to their father when he hasn't the time to come to them."

They had a silent stare off for more then a moment with her comments.

"I want to speak with her, alone, Katherine." Henry demanded softly after a moment.

"Julia is not conscious, Henry. She likely won't be for several days if not a week." Katherine sighed shaking her head. "I won't keep you from seeing her which is why I called to let you know we were here. And I think you should comfort your son and reassure him of his place in your life," Her tone was fierce and protective, "as well as meet your daughter." She paused, "I won't leave you alone with her though as that is breaking the rule. And I don't want my daughter or my grandchildren to suffer because you are not thinking of the consequences of your actions. I did not make these ridiculous rules about contact, your family did. Keep that in mind before you take an attitude with me over following them."

"Katherine, I want to see her, please." Henry sighed with posture defeated.

Before she could answer, their gaze shifted again and watched as Henry's father, the Crown Prince Edward walked through the doors followed by his own security detail.

"Oh boy…" E.J. sighed with wide-eyes as he passed them stalking slowly towards his frazzled son speaking with Katherine.

"Henry," Edward addressed him carefully coming up behind them.

"I am seeing her, father! I don't care what grandfather says! She is the mother of my children and the love of my life! His rules about our contact will never change that!" Henry immediately turned with fiery eyes and confident tone. "I am going to comfort _my_ son and hold _my_ daughter for the first time without feeling as though we are committing some grave sins by loving each other! They are my children! I love them, father!"

Edward sighed deeply looking at Henry and then to Katherine and back again, "I know you do, son." He raised a comforting hand to his shoulder, "Go ahead. I will handle your grandfather." He moved his hand from Henry's shoulder to cup the side of his face and smiled softly, "I too, am looking forward to seeing them again and meeting my first granddaughter. Go ahead." He nodded that it was okay with him to see Julia and the children.

Henry looked back at Katherine who nodded softly that if it were okay with Edward, it was okay with her. She led them back towards Julia's room and they all paused staring through the glass looking in on her.

Kristoff's face lit into an immediate grin and he sat up carefully as to not harm his mother or baby sister, trying to climb over the railing of the bed and William helped him down before he ran full speed out the door and into Henry's arms as he scooped him up, crying "_Dad!" _

"Oh, my Toffee-Cake! It's so good to see you!" Henry held him tightly, standing and burying his face into his neck.

"I'm nine now, Dad. You can stop calling me Toffee-Cake!" Toffee laughed softly still holding onto his father with a raging smile.

"You will always be_ our_ Toffee." Henry smiled with tears in his eyes, staring at Julia through the glass, "No matter how old you get." He squeezed him again and set him down cupping the side of his head, "I love you, Happy Belated Birthday, son. I am so sorry to have missed it. I really, really am, Kristoff."

Kristoff gave him a small sad smile and nodded in acknowledgement of his father's apology. "You want to meet, Jilly-Bean?" His smile grew wider, "I gave her that nickname." He said proudly, "She's just so cute and sweet like a jellybean." He smiled, "Mama said she looks like me when I was a baby."

"I would love to." Henry smiled as Kristoff took him by the hand into the room.

Ziva watched with baited breath as Henry lay eyes first upon Julia's still form in the bed and then to the baby asleep on her chest. Carefully, with a tear filled smile he leaned down and kissed the baby's tiny head and hovered a moment just looking at her. The tears finally falling as he leaned over Julia, looking only at her closely for a moment and closed his eyes, kissing her lips. It was clear in this moment, he didn't care about the 'no contact in his kingdom' rule. He was meeting his child for the first time and kissing her mother in thanks. It didn't take an expert mouth reader to understand exactly what he was saying when he kissed her again with more tears falling and said, '_I love you, Jules. I always will.'_

William stepped out of the room as Henry laid his hand gently on the baby's back and studied her carefully from her perch on Julia's chest.

"We should give them some privacy." Edward was the one to speak and suggest such a thing, surprising them all and then smiled softly at Katherine and William, leading everyone to walk away, "So how is the retired life going?" He asked quietly and earned smiles from them both.

Ziva, Tony and Gibbs followed behind them and Tony wrapped his arm around Ziva's waist, dropping a kiss to her head with a soft smile. "Ani ohev otach, Ziva David." He spoke quietly, so thankful that he was able to love her freely and raise their child together. No hidden meetings in secret floors of a hospital. He stopped her from walking so that they lagged behind a few steps and then kissed her properly, "And I will never take for granted that I can kiss you when I want to and hold you in my arms."

"I love you too, Tony." Ziva sighed in relief with a smile, feeling much the same way after what they witnessed.

Katherine, Edward and William disappeared behind the closed doors.

"Julia is going to make it." Ziva smiled with happy tears in her eyes this time informing the rest of their anxious group as they sat down again, waiting to be let in and see Liat. "Katherine said that as long as her heart keeps beating, she will recover slowly with rest."

"A true miracle." Malachi shook his head bewildered, "She _is_ The Phoenix…rising again from the ashes." He added and everyone nodded softly in agreement with smiles and happy tears in their eyes for once.

"How long will it take?" E.J. asked wiping at the tear on her cheek with a smile.

"Katherine told Henry it could take several days to a week for her to regain consciousness." Ziva answered quietly with a deep sigh and a soft smile.

A quiet reflection fell over the group as they waited for word on Liat.

Malachi rolled his shoulders and sat back as another twenty minutes passed, "What is taking so long? They said this would be quick." He shifted with annoyance wanting to get back to being by her side.

"I think by most hospital standards, this is quick." Gibbs smiled softly at him understanding his frustrations. It hadn't even been an hour yet but seemed like an eternity given their emotional and physical exhaustion.

Another five minutes passed and a doctor emerged from Liat's room with a soft smile.

"Hello." He greeted them and shook their hands. "She's doing well, as is the baby." The man said quickly knowing that was their primary concern, "I just wanted to let you know that we're giving her fluids and nutrients to help bring her strength back up. She required a few sutures in several places as well as treatment for the abrasions around her wrists and ankles from the restraints but she is doing very, very well given what she has been through."

He sighed softly, "The complete details of her medical file I shall discuss with her privately when she's had time to adjust." He spoke quietly and they were all quite certain they knew what that meant and why he wanted to speak in privacy with Liat about it. Ziva, understood what he wasn't saying, all too well. "She is awake now but very confused and scared. I do not want to overwhelm her with too many faces. Just one or two at a time for now, please." He looked at them and they nodded in understanding, all hopeful to hear she was awake.

"She is asking repeatedly for a _Ziva_…" He saw Ziva's face as she reacted to the news and smiled softly at her, "Are you Ziva?"

"Yes," Ziva nodded softly in turn, taking a deep breath trying to calm herself.

"She would like to see just you for now. I think she needs you to tell her she is not dreaming and this is real. She seems adamant it has to be you." The doctor smiled at her softly, "Go ahead." He ushered her towards the closed door.

Ziva looked nervously at Tony and then Gibbs with pounding heart, seeking their comfort and support that she could do this. They both nodded softly with smiles and she turned her gaze to Malachi and Asa who gave their blessings and support as well with soft nods and smiles. They were all just thrilled she was awake again and speaking and to hear that she and the baby were okay.

Slowly Ziva turned the handle on the stepped inside the room; her eyes landed immediately on Liat lying in the bed. She was now clean of all the dirt and grime from her captive prison and her face was just as beautiful, even if marred now by old and some new bruises. The split in her cheek had been closed and slowly her eyes fluttered open again when she realized she had a visitor.

"Ziva…" She spoke with voice cracking as Ziva stepped inside the door and closed it quietly behind her. Her hands reaching out tentatively to touch Ziva as she approached. "This is real… you found me?"

"This is real, Liat." Ziva smiled taking hold of her hand, "I am here. We are all here. You weren't dreaming last night. You are free." Carefully, Ziva sat on the edge of Liat's bed, reaching up to palm her sister's face and cried, "I am so sorry."

"Tony is not dead?" Liat asked searching for the truth in all the lies and confusion.

"No, Tony is not dead. He was badly wounded but he is fine now." Ziva smiled stroking her hand down the side of Liat's head. "Illan lied about many things." She added quietly thinking about all the man had known over the years and lied about.

"You…are my sister?" Liat asked cautiously wondering what was real and what was lies now knowing that Illan had lied about Tony being dead. "Is this true?"

"It is true." Ziva answered with a small tear-filled smile cupping Liat's face with both hands, "We are full sisters, Liat."

"You are my sister." Liat repeated again in disbelief and then again as if processing this information. "You…are my sister." She said again more soundly and then pulled Ziva to her quickly and held on tightly around her neck, "_My_ sister." She repeated more possessively, crying and the two held each other, sharing tears of relief and joy in all the sadness to have found one another.

"_My_ sister." Ziva echoed the sentiment through her tears, holding tightly and smiling over Liat's shoulder as they both cried.

More then a few minutes went by in silence with them simply holding onto each other before letting go, but still maintaining contact by holding onto each other's forearms and touching faces in relief they were each okay and together again.

"Ziva..." Liat began hesitantly and then stopped looking away and then up again into her deep dark eyes, "If I wasn't dreaming last night...it is true then? That _both_ Asa and Malachi came for me?"

"Yes." Ziva answered with a soft smile, cupping the side of Liat's face again. "They are both sitting outside anxious to see you." She paused a moment, "Do you want to see them?" She asked quietly gauging Liat's reaction as the thought over this information.

"Yes." Liat nodded softly and then swallowed hard. "I would like to see each of them."

"Okay," Ziva spoke softly, "Which one first?"


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: 2 Chapters going up tonight! Thank you for all the truly amazing, wonderful, insightful and caring reviews! You guys are the greatest! -Wild**

* * *

Liat was quiet for a long moment thinking and then asked, "If I was not dreaming last night… did Malachi really tell me that he loved me? With actual words? In front of others?"

Ziva smiled softly at the look in Liat's eyes, "Yes, he really did."

"So he knows that I am pregnant now as well." Liat tried to remember the events of last night more clearly but everything was still fuzzy, she knows that he saw her naked obviously pregnant body if the rescue were in fact, real. Ziva nodded softly that was true, he did know. "Does he know the baby is his?" She asked swallowing hard. Asa had known the truth, and if Malachi and Asa both worked together to find and bring her home, it meant that Malachi likely knew the truth as well by now. It had been two months since she'd last seen everyone and she knew a great many things had likely happened in her absence.

"He does." Ziva nodded softly, carefully holding Liat's hand in support.

"Is he very angry with me? For not telling him." Liat asked with tears welling in her eyes and speaking in hushed whispers.

"No," Ziva shook her head softly giving her a small encouraging smile, "I think he understands your reasoning now. Especially with all we've learned in the last couple of months. I think he understands ultimately you were trying to protect your child."

"Illan told me…that I was having a girl. Is that true?" Liat asked quietly with hand moving to caress her baby belly through the soft cotton hospital gown. "I have dreams that it is a girl… I believe that it is a girl, I just, don't know anymore what is real and what isn't." Her brows furrowed in confusion as she tried to understand all that had happened.

"He was telling the truth on that. You are having a girl." Ziva smiled more widely as tears slid down her cheeks, "We both are."

"You," Liat's eyes widened in surprised, "Are having a baby too?" She reached forward grabbing Ziva's arms gently holding her dark eyes intently knowing what it meant for Ziva to have a child.

"I am." Ziva smiled again with a soft nod, "As it turns out, Tony and I made a baby the first weekend we were ever together." She shrugged slightly with a growing smile.

"The weekend of the Cherry Blossom Festival?" Liat asked with raised eyebrows and Ziva nodded. "Oh that is fantastic!" She laughed softly for the first time in a long time with tears of joy in her eyes. "So fitting and perfect!"

Ziva couldn't help but laugh softly and cry more too, hearing Liat's laughter and seeing her smile again. She had enjoyed teasing Ziva and Tony so much over that weekend and their canceled plans, unable to get enough of each other after first contact they had bailed on everyone else that weekend and it always brought many smiles to their faces. Especially Liat's.

"So when is your baby due? You are also having a girl?" Liat asked smiling softly, so genuinely happy for Ziva.

"Around Christmas actually. Our daughters," Ziva got choked up thinking about it and smiled, brushing her hand gently down the side of Liat's face, "Will be nearly the same age, Liat."

"Like sisters." Liat smiled softly and then reached up, touching Ziva's face gently in much the same way Ziva was holding hers, "Tali…was my twin?" She asked carefully trying to piece more of the puzzle together of what was lies and what was truth that Illan had told her.

"Yes," Ziva nodded softly, "You were twins. My father," Ziva paused swallowing hard and correcting herself, "_Our_ father…told our mother, that you died at birth. Abby ran our DNA. We are a 100% genetic match for sharing both parents."

"He killed my family?" Liat asked quietly with more tears falling trying to take in all that this information meant.

"Yes," Ziva nodded sadly with more tears falling as well, "And our mother." She added softly thinking of her as well.

They both sat quietly a moment thinking about it before Liat had to push it aside, unable to dwell on it any further at this time as it was too overwhelming.

"If I was not dreaming, there is something I do not understand." Liat began slowly shaking her head thinking about the previous night, "I swear, Ziva…there was a…_beautiful_ angel… dressed in black leather who freed me from my chains." She saw the face of the woman before her flash through her mind.

Ziva chuckled softly, smiling through her tears and shaking her head, "No, you were not wrong. She was there."

"The angel in black leather?" Liat asked in a near whisper with widening eyes.

"Yes," Ziva smiled with a soft nod. "Her name is Julia. But she is known as _The Phoenix." _

"But in my mind, she broke the chains simply by looking at them and…melting them away. That is not possible, Ziva." Liat shook her head softly in confusion, wondering if this were just a hallucination.

"I know it is very confusing, Liat." Ziva answered softly with a supportive smile and reassuring hand cupping the side of her face gently, "But that was real. What you saw was real."

"How?" Liat gasped with widening eyes. "Is she…really an angel?"

Ziva smiled with a soft shrug, "She _may_ be." She swallowed hard with new tears unsure of how to clarify what Julia really was, "I do not know. What I do know, is that she is a Gift from God, never to be taken for granted." More tears fell from her eyes as she choked on the emotions she was trying to hold back in thinking of all that Julia had done for her life already.

Liat seemed stunned into silence and lay back with her hand resting protectively over her baby belly with thumb grazing back and forth, while maintaining her hold on Ziva's hand; her tether to reality.

"Is Illan gone now?" She asked quietly after a moment thinking about the man who had taken her prisoner.

"He is." Ziva nodded softly, sighing and then shifting her weight on the edge of the bed, "Julia…killed him." She thought of that moment when she froze, unable to shoot another brother after what he'd said to her that clenched her heart, reminding her so much of Ari. That all they both really wanted was their father's love and to be part of a real family. She quickly had to push any further thoughts of him aside as she wasn't ready to deal with the truths he had given her before his grisly death.

"And the Cigarette Man?" Liat asked as another lone tear slid down her cheek, unable to look at Ziva when she asked.

Ziva knew in that moment that one of her worst fears upon seeing the man at the compound had been confirmed. She shared something else with her sister. They had both been tortured in the same ways by this man.

"I shot him between the eyes." Ziva answered with an anger-tinged voice, speaking through her tears and wanting to share the justice this man deserved with Liat.

Liat squeezed her hand softy still unable to look at Ziva, "Good." She answered softly with a small head nod. The visions of the man above her would haunt her dreams for some time to come. Her own memories of him, had intermingled of the stories that Ziva had told of her time, being tortured by the same man. "When can I go home?" She finally turned to look at Ziva.

"I'm not sure. Likely in a couple of days. They want to make sure you are well enough to travel any further." Ziva smiled rubbing her hand gently up and down Liat's forearm in a soothing motion, knowing exactly what Liat was feeling having been there before. "Where _is_ home to you now, Liat?" She asked and saw Liat's confused expression, "Bodnar is gone. Your vow and _Aliyah_ to me…are fulfilled." She smiled with new tears in her eyes, "You are free to go back to Israel now…if you choose." She paused inhaling softly and then smiling, "Or stay a bit longer…or even," Her eyes twinkled, "forever."

Liat smiled softly at Ziva's invitation and gripped her hand more tightly, "I honestly do not know right now. I am still trying to understand that this is real. That _you_, are real. I was not sure I would ever be free to come home to anywhere again."

"I understand. Completely." Ziva assured her with a soft smile. "You can take your time to work things out. I won't be going anywhere." She ran her hand down the side of Liat's face again. "When you asked if you could go home. Where exactly were you picturing if I may ask?"

"D.C." Liat answered quietly, "It was the last place I felt…sure of." She answered trying to understand why she would think of that as home and wanting to go back there. "It was the last place that made sense."

Ziva understood this as well, "After Somalia," She began and then paused, swallowing the lump in her throat and looking at their conjoined hands and the bandages around Liat's wrists, "I needed to go back to the last place that made sense too. The last place, I knew I could trust…when I couldn't trust myself yet. Trying to sort through all the pieces."

"Yes," Liat answered quietly, "That is how I feel…though I didn't know exactly what it was until you just described it perfectly." She sighed and asked, "Is it okay? That I do not know what to do right now?" Her dark eye implored Ziva for some direction. "Everything is still very confusing and I still feel like this is just a dream."

"It is okay." Ziva reached forward and gently touched Liat's face again, knowing how much the simplest forms of human touch and gentle contact meant after enduring such harsh treatment at the hands of others for months who only wanted to hurt you. "You do not have to decide anything right now. If you want to go back to D.C. and start over from where you last fell sure of yourself, then that is okay; and understandable. I will help you with whatever you need."

"I do not think I am ready to make any decisions about Malachi or Asa right now. I do not trust my head…or my heart." Liat shook her head with new tears, "I need to speak with them and then…" She paused, "And then I do not know." Her voice was barely above a whisper, "I do not know." She shook her head sadly at feeling lost.

"It's okay." Ziva pulled her in for a hug gently wrapping her arms around Liat carefully and running her hand softly down the back of Liat's head and long hair draping down her back. "It will be okay." She held her protectively rocking slightly as Liat cried softly.

Ziva held her for several minutes letting her cry and reassuring her that it would be okay, that she was real and Liat was safe. Gently holding her and touching her in comforting ways knowing how important that was after what she'd been through. She wanted her to feel safe and Ziva couldn't help but cry thinking of her own protective big sister instincts that had shown themselves with Liat, before ever knowing she was really her sister, now coming out in full force after learning she was. She would be there for her in all the ways, she wished someone had been there for her. Ziva had hidden her pain from everyone in returning from Somalia, she didn't want Liat to have to do the same. She had too much good to look forward to, to get buried beneath such a heavy burden carrying it alone.

"You should probably rest." Ziva suggested knowing how exhausted Liat really was from her condition. She gently helped her to settle back against her pillows. "Can I get you anything?"

"No," Liat shook her head softly, "I am tired though." She acknowledged and even Ziva took note of this significant change in the Liat of before. The one who could and would go for days without sleeping and protest that she was ever tired. Liat sighed deeply, "I should likely speak with Malachi. Tell him myself that this is his child I am carrying." She ran her hand once more over the baby belly, "I still cannot believe that he came for me." She shook her head softly, "That is breaking protocol, Ziva." Liat's voice held a hint of awe as she thought about Mossad's philosophy on their operatives getting captured. They normally wouldn't risk any more lives to save the one and only seek revenge after when the opportunity presented itself. "Especially since he is now the Director." She added thinking about how astonishing that really was.

"He loves you, Liat." Ziva added quietly remembering very well Liat's astonishment in one of their very fist conversations staying at Gibbs house, of how much Tony must have loved Ziva to go all the way to Africa and rescue her, even after so much had happened with Michael Rivkin. "He has been moving Heaven and Earth to help find you and bring you home." She added quietly, "They both have." Her eyes flashed to Liat's including Asa in this as well. "To save you, they have been working together since the beginning without fighting or arguing at all. It is very clear that the one thing they will always agree on, is your safety, and recognizing that they both love you, and you love both of them."

Liat was quiet listening to Ziva and running her hand soothingly over her own belly, taking comfort in the act as she had been doing for the last two months when she was alone, just she and the baby for hours, sometimes days in her cell. "I do love them both, Ziva." She spoke quietly.

"I know." Ziva answered just as quietly. "Take some time." She encouraged her knowing how scattered her mind and emotions were in this moment, "You'll know when its right and with whom, just give it time." She nodded softly with an encouraging smile to Liat, "Sleep and then I'll send one of them in to speak to you after? Is that okay?" She asked helping to tuck Liat back into her covers.

"Malachi first, please." Liat spoke quietly, "I cannot discuss anything with Asa until I first tell Malachi about the baby…and find out…where we stand." She sighed with her eyes feeling heavy and Ziva nodded in understanding. "Ziva!" She called out when Ziva stood about to leave and Liat's eyes flashed open.

"Yes," Ziva reached for her hand seeing the wild look in Liat's eyes.

"I…please… I do not…" Liat struggled to find the right words and more tears welled in her eyes, "I am afraid to fall asleep by myself." She finally admitted and couldn't believe she actually was. The _mighty assassin afraid of nothing in the world_ was now needing to hold someone's hand to fall asleep, so unsure of her own reality anymore. "I am afraid that when I wake…this will all be a dream." She confessed with a new round of tears in her eyes.

Ziva sighed deeply and nodded, "Okay," She leaned over kissing Liat's forehead, "I understand completely. I will stay with you until you fall asleep. I promise." She nodded with a softy smile again, "It is okay. I will be here."

Liat sighed in relief as Ziva sat back down again and held her hand. "Please keep the lights on." She asked Ziva afraid to be cast back into the darkness once more and Ziva nodded she would keep them on. Ziva's thumb was gently caressing the back of Liat's hand in a comforting gestures and soon, Liat was asleep again.

* * *

Ziva waited quite some time until she was sure that Liat was in a deep sleep and then gently pulled her hand away, leaning over she smiled softly and kissed Liat's forehead with her own tears of happiness and relief in her eyes. "My sister." She breathed quietly in Hebrew and kissed Liat's forehead once more before slipping out of the room.

As expected, several eager faces and tense bodies greeted her on the other side of the door.

"She's asleep again." Ziva immediately spoke seeing the anxious looks in both Asa and Malachi's eyes wanting to see her and speak with her.

"How is she?" Gibbs asked quietly as Ziva took a seat beside he and Tony once more. He knew that Liat was bound to be confused and scared given all she'd been through.

"Confused," Ziva smiled softly at him blinking back the tears, "And scared." She answered as if reading his mind. "She is still trying to process what is real and what is not. What is the truth and what was a lie." Ziva reached for Tony's hand, needing some reassurance of her own. "She wants to go home as soon as possible. To D.C."

The looks on Asa and Malachi's faces of upset were hard to miss.

"It is the last place she knows. The last place she felt safe and sure of herself and her life. It's important she goes back there to find her footing again." She tried to explain to them gently knowing they were hurt, wanting her back home in Israel. "Her life in D.C. made sense before all of this happened. It's just the starting place. She needs time." She looked at them both intently hoping they would understand and not try to push Liat too far and too fast, too soon. "Please don't push her to make any big decisions and expect answers. You will only regret it later. Liat needs time to sort through what happened to her first and deal with those emotions, before she can figure out what all of her other emotions mean."

"So you're saying we should not tell her how we feel?" Malachi asked trying very hard not to be upset about giving Liat more time when all he wanted to do was scoop her up into his arms and start a life together right away, not wanting to waste another second of life without her.

"I think you should be honest with her, yes. And tell her how you feel. But I do not think you should pressure her into responding or giving you any answers about where she stands." Ziva answered with a deep sigh, speaking truthfully. "She doesn't even know where she stands right now. Do you understand that? If you ask that of her right now, and force her to make a decision… you will not be getting the 'real' Liat's response. You will be getting the overwhelmed and traumatized Liat's response."

Both men thought this over for a moment, each avoiding eye contact but clearly agitated.

"How bad, Ziva?" Malachi asked finally as someone else who had once experienced torture. He knew that for Liat to be in this kind of condition, to be so lost as to need to start over and find her footing again; when before she was so uncertain, always very black and white, it had to have been very bad. It was not something he wanted to think about and had actively tried to ignore for his own sanity to this point in order to function enough to rescue her. Now that she was here, he needed to understand and hear the truth. Knowing that Ziva had suffered torture as well, he asked her honestly.

"Bad, Malachi." Ziva answered with new tears in her eyes speaking with a cracked voice full of emotion, "They may not have been able to electrocute her or severely beat her given her condition with the baby but…they found other ways to torture her." She added quietly and saw both men staring intently into her deep dark eyes.

"She was sexually assaulted…" Asa breathed barely above a whisper, needing to hear Ziva acknowledge that fear out loud.

Ziva only nodded and cast her eyes down as more tears slipped from her cheeks, hearing in her mind, Liat asking about what became of the 'Cigarette Man.' She knew his role in all of this too well. "Amongst other things." Ziva added quietly. "She is not ready to speak of that. So please, do not bring anything up unless she speaks of it first."

Everyone nodded solemnly in agreement and understanding though their hearts were breaking with the confirmation of this tragic news.

"Her mind is a mess right now. She was even afraid of my turning off the light and to fall asleep alone," Ziva began trying to explain why they needed to have patience, "Because she is so uncertain that this is real, she is afraid to wake and find her rescue a dream."

Gibbs, McGee, E.J. and Tony were all reeling to hear Liat being described this way. To know that the once fierce woman they'd all worked with and come to love in the last six months, the one afraid of nothing and so courageous as to run after and take down an Elite Assassin on her own…was now afraid the dark and needed someone to hold her hand as a tether back to reality, was devastating. Liat had been broken in many ways. She may not have been ready to give up and die as Ziva had been when they'd finally broken her, likely due to the fact she was pregnant and trying to protect her baby, had something to live for, but they'd broken her nonetheless in spirit and confidence in her self.

"How do we help?" Gibbs asked with a deep sigh, folding his arms over his chest and asking Ziva quietly, speaking from her own experience. Wishing he would have, had this insight into her after they'd brought her back from Somalia. He had told Ducky that Ziva would open in to them when she was ready and in time. She never did. She buried it. It wasn't until everything else began to happen in the past six months and her nearly dying again before she finally spoke of the truth and let it go.

"You treat her like normal but let her know you're there for her in whatever ways you can. You will know the moments that it is right and when she needs space. She will tell you what she needs. Maybe not directly, but she will give you signs." Ziva answered thinking about her own healing process.

"The one thing I can tell you is, do not hesitate to touch her or seem like you are hesitant at all. She has been deprived of a _loving_ human touch for months. She needs it right now to heal and feel safe. A hug, a gentle caress with a smile, or kiss to her head," Ziva's eyes flashed to Gibbs with a small teary smile acknowledging how much that gesture meant to her, "Reminds her of love and care and that she is not alone and that not all touch is bad. Be gentle." Her eyes flashed back to both Asa and Malachi, sending the silent message to each not to push that physical touch with Liat too far. "Give her options to bring you in closer or push you away if she's feeling overwhelmed and do not take it personally if she does. Especially as you are men, she may hold you back longer. She means no harm." Ziva paused and inhaled softly shaking her head, "She just needs time. Give her time."

"Okay." Malachi nodded in understanding, promising Ziva with this word that he would not push Liat and find his patience. Asa did the same.

"She did laugh though and smile," Ziva smiled through unshed tears shaking her head at how wonderful that was to see and hear again, "To hear that Tony and I were also expecting a baby." Her dark eyes flashed to Tony's with a smile, "And when that happened exactly."

Those who recalled that weekend all chuckled softly in remembering and it lit their hearts to recall Liat's beautiful smile and laughter that evening when getting off the phone with Ziva, to hear her cancelling on their plans. The woman in that memory seemed so very different then the one they'd found in the cell.

Ziva saw all their smiles fall and fade in thinking about then and now. "Hey," She bounced her knee with a smile off Tony's and glanced around at all of their faces, "She _will_ be okay." She smiled more widely with a soft head nod, "In time, I was okay…and she will be too."

Tony leaned in and kissed her head with a soft smile, taking a deep breath feeling comforted by that truth. Ziva was okay in time and if Liat were anything like her sister, as they knew she already was, she would be too.

The connecting doors in the hallway opened and Katherine, William and Prince Edward all emerged again wearing soft smiles. Whatever they'd been discussing had put them into a better moods and the tension that was there before and left at least for now.

Katherine smiled at their group gathered as they approached. "How is she?" She asked about Liat and showed signs of real concern.

"She and the baby are both doing well." Ziva answered as the one to have seen her, "A bit confused and scared but… alive." She sobered quietly with a soft head nod, as that was the main thing, "Thank you, so much for all that you've done in helping us to get her back. We could not have done this without you or Julia."

"I was happy to help but this really was all Julia." Katherine shy away from taking any credit with a soft head shake, "She wanted to help you and make things right, Ziva. The credit should be given to her alone."

"When she wakes, I will tell her." Ziva nodded with a soft smile sharing an intent look with Katherine that spoke of her belief and confidence that Julia would heal and Ziva would be able to tell her in person of her gratitude. "Liat believes she is an angel." She added softly with an amused grin, "In black leather of course." She laughed softly and Katherine did as well, reaching out to hold Ziva's hand and giving it a soft squeeze of support.

"She is an angel." Katherine smiled softly and then shifted her gaze to William and Edward beside her, "Now that things are a little more calm, I would like to formally introduce all of you to my husband, former United States President William Thorne. And to _His Royal Highness_ Crown Prince Edward." She added softly while they all sat a little straighter at the formal introduction as was customary given first introductions. "William and Edward, allow me to introduce to you, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, Special Agent Ziva David, Special Agent Erica Jane Barrett, Special Agent Timothy McGee, and Israeli Shabak Officer Asa Abrams and the Director of Mossad Malachi Ben-Gideon." She went down the long line with each of them shaking hands with each man.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you all." William smiled, "Kate has had many good things to say about all of you, even you Agent DiNozzo." He laughed softly at the look on Tony's face in surprise that Katherine would say anything good about him given how many times he insulted her and Julia and was responsible for her daughter's current condition, "She said that you reminded her of me in many ways."

"Oh, ah, well…thank you, Mr. President." Tony gulped and shifted in his seat, with eyes flashing to Katherine who smiled softly at him. "That's actually the first time I've ever said that…feels very strange." He rambled realizing what he was saying out loud, "To say thank you, Mr. President." He said it again and William laughed shaking his head. "And now I'm rambling again."

"You do sound like me, Agent DiNozzo." He smiled, "Kate has been good for my rambling over the years. She just has to send me a certain look and I know to be quiet now." He added and everyone laughed this time except Katherine who only flashed her eyes at her husband with a tight-lipped smile. "Perhaps, Ziva in time will have the same or similar look for you." William added knowing the two were engaged to be married.

"She already does." Tony added looking at Ziva, who immediately gave him the look he was speaking of and everyone laughed again softly to see the demonstration. "She gave me that look the first day we ever worked together."

"Oh, Kate too." William smiled, "It just took me years to figure out that after the look, I really should be quiet."

"Tony too." Ziva added with a smile and everyone laughed. It felt good to laugh again and break the tension.

The laughter didn't last long when the doors to the elevator opened and a very tall and formidable looking man stepped forward followed by his own guards wearing a very displeased expression and clenching jaw.

"Hello father." Edward greeted the man with a sigh and everyone gulped sitting back in their' chairs to see Prince Louis step towards him.

"Where is he?" Louis asked clearly upset. "The boy has no business here."

"The boy… is a man now, father. And he has every right to be here." Edward took a stand against his own father in defense of his son, "Julia will always be the mother of his children."

"Step aside, Edward." Louis commanded stepping around his son and heading towards the end of the hallway where he could see his grandson's guards posted and waiting outside one of the rooms. "Henry was made clear of the rules regarding his contact with that devil woman."

"That woman has a name, father. Julia." Edward answered him back clearly upset himself and stepped to the side to block his father from advancing. "And she is not a devil."

Katherine's Mama Bear demeanor was clearly taking over hearing her child described as such and the steely formidable woman they all knew came to life before them with her defenses up.

"He is not to be alone with her." Louis challenged his son, "Who is in there with them now?"

"He is spending time with the children." Edward answered, "And meeting his daughter for the first time. I will not have you ruining this moment for him."

"_That child_ is exactly the reason they are never to be left alone, Edward!" Louis roared back angrily, "He is married to someone else, as is she!"

"Since when has that ever stopped anyone in this family from being in love with another and having a child together?" Edward asked honestly and everyone else's mouths dropped open a little to hear that bit of known dirty laundry actually aired before them. "Not a single marriage in our family was made for love, except Henry's to Julia before you had it annulled." He paused feeling his own anger getting away from him, "Not one of us was allowed to marry the person we were actually in love with and look at how much heartache and devastation that brought about."

"I do not care for the boys' heartache and personal devastation. I care about his duties and responsibilities!" Louis fired back and it echoed down the hallway.

"That's right, grandfather. We are to marry those responsibilities and keep those we actually _love_ as our mistresses on the side. Isn't that right?" Henry's voice fired back from down the hall and everyone froze looking between the two.

Tony couldn't help but think he was watching the royal version of the showdown at the O.K. Corral in the famous Western film _Tombstone, _seeing the standoff before them now between Henry and his grandfather.

"Henry, we are not going to get into this here." Louis argued back with his face visibly turning red and looking at those in the hospital chairs watching the entire exchange, as if only realizing now they were having this conversation in the open. "We are leaving now."

"No, I'm not leaving. I am going to spend time with the woman I love while she heals, comfort my son and spend time holding my daughter." Henry answered with defiance and everyone watched as Kristoff came out of the room to stand behind Henry, looking slightly startled and afraid at the loud voices and argument.

"You are leaving now, Henry. You know the rules put forth about contact with her. You have already broken them I'm sure by being alone with her and likely touching." Louis argued. "You know the consequences for breaking these rules."

"Of for Christ-sake, grandfather!" Henry fired back clearly losing his patience with the threats, "Julia is unconscious and in a hospital bed in grave condition! There is nothing sinister in your eyes going on here! Just what do you think I will do alone with her in this condition?"

"Watch it, boy." Louis tone was like ice, "you are getting dangerously close to not having any further contact with her or them here at all if you continue in this manner. I will forbid you to see them!"

Tony and Gibbs both watched Kristoff's reaction closely; the other adults arguing had their backs to him save Louis who obviously didn't care and Tony finally made a move, whispering to Gibbs, "He shouldn't be listening to this." And then stood, making his way quietly and quickly passed Henry towards Kristoff at the end of the hall. Ushering him back inside Julia's room and closed the door behind.

"The last time I checked, grandfather…" Henry answered stalking forth slowly with fire in his eyes, "Grandmother was still the Queen and _she_…has the last word."

A loud silence filled the space as the two zeroed in on each other with Henry's reminder of who had the real power.

"If not for yours and Ulric's tampering, Julia would _still be_ my wife! My future Queen." Henry's voice was like venom, "She was grandmother's choice for me and more importantly, _mine_! You destroyed my family and brought about this situation, not me!" He pointed his finger at Louis, "And not Julia! _You!_ There would be no secret love affairs or children if you had let us be! You have spent a ridiculous amount of time, energy and resources over the years just to keep us apart! And for what really? Where has that gotten you or any of us?" Henry stopped walking and glare at the old man, "Some day you will be gone, grandfather…and I will do as I please."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Louis countered.

"That if I want to divorce Elizabeth when you're gone and marry Julia, I will if she'll have me." Henry answered with a small smile and challenge to his voice. "I don't care if that's twenty years from now. I will still love her and marry her!"

"You will do no such thing." Louis countered with a voice like steel, not liking the challenging young man before him.

"You won't be able to stop me." Henry threw back in his face. "You won't be here. Even you can't live forever, grandfather."

"If you keep pushing, boy, I will make sure she isn't here either." Louis stared with deadly intent directly into Henry's eyes.


	25. Chapter 25

Everyone gulped with wide-eyes at that implication and Katherine practically lit on fire.

"I have already warned you once about threatening her life," Katherine stood in front of Louis with a deadly tone of her own that he threatened the life of her child, "If anything happens to her or the children… I will expose all the atrocities you are responsible for and your precious monarchy will crumble to the ground. Henry and his future, is the only thing breathing life into this stale ideal system you are so willing to kill for time and time again. You do not want my wrath upon you, Louis."

"If you ever threaten her again, grandfather," Henry got into Louis space having recovered from his initial horror at his grandfather's suggestion, "So help me, God… and you do something so foolish as to actually kill her… I will dissolve the entire monarchy when I take the throne and that is a promise."

"As will I." Edward stepped forward backing his son with an angry red face as well. "Julia and my grandchildren are off-limits to you, father. Leave! You are not welcome here!" He pointed towards the door.

* * *

Tony stood frozen behind the closed door to Julia's hospital room. The soft occasional beep from her heart monitor filled the otherwise silent room. He was afraid to approach seeing her so closely for the first time since she was lying bloodied before them on the transport plane back to Kabul. The tiny baby on her chest had been covered with a blanket draped over them both but was starting to stir and fuss hearing the yelling through the once open door.

Kristoff's brows were furrowed considerably as he stood on the far side of Julia's bed looking down at his mother and baby sister who was now whimpering. "You need to pick her up." He suddenly spoke and then looked to Tony.

"What? Me?" Tony asked with fear in his eyes and heart staring to pound at the thought, "I've never held a baby that tiny before in my life! Can't you?" He asked looking over at the boy.

"I'm not allowed yet. She is still too little for me to hold unless I'm sitting down." Kristoff answered, "I can in two weeks." He looked at Tony, "So you have to pick her up. She's hungry I think." He suggested as they watched the baby root around against Julia's skin obviously wanting to nurse.

"Well I can't help with that!" Tony tried to control his panic at the idea, remembering Julia nursing this very same baby, just days ago.

"I will get her bottle. I'm good at helping Grandma with that. You pick her up." Kristoff suggested and turned around walking towards the mini-fridge in the room and removing a packet of frozen breast milk.

Jillian was really getting angry now, not finding what she wanted and a tiny squall of a cry erupted from her body stealing Tony's breath to hear her little cry for the first time.

"You need to pick her up." Kristoff looked at Tony with narrowed eyebrows now, upset that his sister was crying, "Just hold her and give her this until her bottle is warm!" He handed Tony a tiny pacifier and then went back to heating the bottle as was his duty.

"Oh God," Tony tried to calm his breathing staring at the tiny baby, "Get a hold of yourself, DiNozzo." He shook his head bouncing around with nerves opening and flexing his fingers as he reached towards the now crying baby, "You can do this!" He gave himself a pep talk, "You're going to be a father. You have to hold a baby sometime." He reached gently for Jillian and slid her carefully off of Julia's chest, remembering that newborns needed their heads supported and eased her into his arms. "Oh hello…" He tried to calm her bouncing her slightly in his arms, "Please don't cry, please?" He begged as her tiny arms and legs shot out from her sides in anger, "Here…take this, please?" He was pleading for the baby to take the pacifier but she just screamed further in rage.

"Here, like this." Kristoff had Tony leaned down towards him more and then wiggled the pacifier around in Jillian's mouth, "She needs to feel it on her tongue and the roof of her mouth or she doesn't realize it's there." He smiled softly when Jillian stopped crying and started sucking furiously on the tiny rubber substitute. "See." He smiled proudly at Tony and then kissed the baby's head gently. "It's okay Jilly-bean. We'll get you a bottle. I know it's not the same thing as Mama, but it's all we have." Kristoff sighed talking to the baby, soothing her by gently running his fingers through her soft hair.

"You are very good at this." Tony marveled with astonishment at the boy before him, honestly impressed with his ease around this baby when Tony was incredibly tense.

"I had a lot of practice." Kristoff shrugged, "I took care of Rurik for a long, long time all by myself when I was little." He sighed quietly, "Mama helped talk me through it but, I was the only one there to help him."

"You took care of Rurik?" Tony asked with surprise as he found himself automatically swaying gently back and forth unexplainably looking at the baby in his arms wrapped so sweetly in pink and white. "What about Lara?" He wondered why Kristoff hadn't mentioned caring for her and then remembered what Jack had told them about the situation before Kristoff answered.

"We hadn't found her yet." Kristoff answered with a shrug, moving the bottle around in the warm water to heat it evenly, "We didn't find her until she was almost two. But Rurik and I have been together since he was just two weeks old. There were lots of people taking us back and forth then. I learned how to change his diaper and feed him from Aunt Casey when he was two months old." His voice faded and Tony's eyes narrowed having never heard that name before.

"Who is Aunt Casey?" He asked quietly.

"She was Mama and Aunty Anni's sister." Kristoff answered removing the bottle and handing it to Tony.

"Where is she now?" Tony asked surprised to hear of more of Julia's siblings and their roles in her life.

"The bad guys killed her in the war." Kristoff answered softly watching as Tony removed the pacifier and tried the same technique he had shown him with the bottle nipple to get Jillian to latch on and eat. He smiled at Tony when she eagerly began to suck and curled her tiny hands into fists by her face.

"I'm very sorry to hear that." Tony answered him with a heavy heart hearing of yet another family member of Julia's who had lost their life in the war for freedom. He saw the chair that Katherine had been sitting in beside Julia's bed and sat down carefully, while feeding the baby.

"A lot of my family died in the war." Kristoff felt Jillian's foot and her toes splayed out at the touch. He turned around and dug through the baby bag and found two tiny socks. "Her feet are cold."

Tony was continuously marveled by this little boy, who had only just turned nine years old and yet, seemingly so mature for his young age and knowing exactly what to do in order to care for his baby sister.

"I lost my mom when I was a kid. I was eight…I miss her all the time." Tony found himself volunteering this information and completely unsure why staring into the big blue eyes of this little boy before him. Tony's eyes glanced back towards Julia's still body in the hospital bed; her beautiful face so peaceful, the blonde hair splayed delicately in long soft waves around her head and visions of the last time he saw his mother flashed before his eyes. "I never got to say goodbye." He found himself speaking again without realizing it. "She passed away when I was asleep."

Kristoff regarded him carefully for several moments and saw the tears building in Tony's eyes. "I'm sorry, Tony." He whispered and wrapped his arm around Tony's shoulder and patted him for comfort. "I remember when they told me that Mama died. I was very little but I remember because I have a super brain like Mama's. I can remember everything, even from a long time ago. I still have dreams sometimes about seeing her body lying in the hospital bed not moving. I never got to say goodbye then either."

Kristoff's eyes filled with tears as he looked over to Julia in the bed now and gently lifted her hand to hold. "Mama used to sing to me all the time when I was a baby, before she went away. One of the songs was '_Somewhere Over the Rainbow'_ and whenever I saw that movie I would cry because I'd remember Mama and I missed her. I missed her voice and I really missed the way she smelled. Like Mama." Kristoff sniffled, "No one smells as good as Mama. Do you know what I mean, Tony?" He asked quietly wondering if this man who lost his own mother as a child understood what he meant. "I don't ever tell people that because they'll think I'm weird. Mama says she understands, because she lost Grandma Kristin when she was little too and still misses the way she smells."

"I don't think its weird." Tony swallowed hard with tears rolling silently down his cheeks staring back at Julia in the bed and Kristoff holding her hand. "I miss the way my Mom smelled too. Like roses and sunshine." Tony smiled softly at the memory, "And sometimes, like movie theatre popcorn." His response had Kristoff burst into spontaneous laughter and smiles.

"Your Mama smelled like popcorn?" Kristoff asked in disbelief still giggling. "She must have smelled yummy then 'cuz I love popcorn. Movie theatre is the best! Lots of butter! Mama likes it that way too!"

"Yes, it is the best!" Tony smiled laughing with him and feeling as though he found his childhood twin soul in this little boy, "My mom used to take me to the movies all the time when I was a kid. It was kind of our thing to do. When I smell buttered popcorn to this day, I think of my mom."

"What was your Mama's name, Tony?" Kristoff asked still playing with Julia's fingers.

"Isabella." Tony smiled saying her name for the first time in a long time through his tears. "But everyone called her 'Bella' for short. And that means 'beautiful' in Italian."

"I like that name. I am named after Grandma Kristin." Kristoff smiled with pride, "Her name meant '_bearer of Christ_."

"That's…very interesting." Tony gulped thinking about the woman who had given birth to the miracle that was Julia lying in the bed beside them. "What about your Mama? Do you know what her name means?" He asked curiously not knowing the meaning of Julia.

"It mean's the '_youthful child of the Gods_." Kristoff smiled, "In Latin, Julia means '_Jove's Child'_ and Jove is another name for the Roman God Jupiter." He saw Tony's wide and astonished eyes that he knew such a thing, "I have to study Latin." He shrugged, "And Mama is really into the meaning of names. She knows what everyone's names mean. She says it's important as it tends to lead to character."

Julia's name meant '_child of the Gods_' and her mother's was '_bearer of Christ_.' Tony couldn't argue with Kristoff's point about the meaning of the name holding some weight going towards character right now.

"What does your name mean, Tony?" Kristoff asked with a smile and then saw Jillian getting fussy, "You have to burp her now. She can't eat anymore until you do."

"It means '_priceless_.' And how do I do that?" Tony asked with feeling of panic once more, he'd just gotten comfortable holding and feeding the baby as it required little movement and the idea of burping her was terrifying.

"You can put her on your shoulder and pat her back gently or sit her forward on your knee and hold her face carefully, patting her back. That works too." Kristoff instructed him and Tony's eyes went wide with panic again.

"Hold her face?" He nearly screeched in horror at the visuals that presented.

"Not like that, Tony." Kristoff giggled demonstrating with his hands on Tony's face, "Like this. With your thumb on one side and your fingers on the other, holding her jaw and cheeks."

"Oh," Tony sighed in relief, "Well I could do that…I think." He handed the bottle to Kristoff and carefully tipped Jillian forward with his hand like Kristoff had shown him, "Like this?" He asked shaking his head, "I can't believe I'm asking a nine year old how to do this." He sighed to himself.

"Yes, like that." Kristoff nodded with a soft smile, "And she will lean into your hand for support and then you just pat her gently until she burps."

"Okay," Tony sighed again patting so delicately against her back he barely touched her and made Kristoff laugh again.

"No, Tony. Not like that. You have to hit her a little harder if you want her to burp." The boy giggled shaking his head at the dumbfounded man before him.

"Oh man, I better not break her!" Tony could feel the sweat gathering on his brow, "I already broke your mother." He added quietly under his breath. 'The last thing I need to do is break her baby too.' He thought to himself with panic.

"You won't break her. I promise. Jack was scared when I taught him how to burp Lena too, but he didn't break her." Kristoff laughed softly.

"So Jack was just as flustered about this as me too then, huh?" He asked feeling slightly better to hear the stealthy looking man, also had trouble with the idea of handling a newborn.

"Yes, but he learned very quickly and is now very good with the babies." Kristoff smile, "You will too."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, kid." Tony patted a little harder and heard a loud burp. "Wow…that actually worked!" He smiled in surprise. "Now what?" He asked feeling a little surge of pride that he wasn't so inept with kids after all.

"Feed her again and then after another two ounces," Kristoff showed him the marks on the bottle, "Burp her and repeat." He smiled, "See! It's easy once you know!"

"Okay, I got this!" Tony smiled feeling more relaxed. "Thanks for the help, Little Buddy." He smiled at Kristoff.

"Mama calls me that. Buddy." Kristoff smiled looking back at Julia. "I miss her already." His smile began to fall slightly. "I was mad at her when she left. I wasn't very nice and I hurt her feelings. I know because I can feel what she does."

"You can feel what she does?" Tony asked in awe wondering how that was possible, but not doubting anything anymore where Julia and her children were concerned.

"I don't have super hero powers like Mama," Kristoff smiled proudly, "But I can feel other people's emotions. Mama tries to hide hers from me when she's upset. So when I can't feel her emotions, I know she's blocked them because she _is_ upset."

Tony marveled at this boy's incredible logic and insightfulness with deductive reasoning.

"She's been sending me feelings of love since she left trying to make me feel better… but I was angry with her." Kristoff acknowledge quietly. "I still get scared she will leave me again."

Tony felt a wave of incredible guilt wash over him hearing Kristoff's fears and seeing Julia still clinging to life in the bed beside them. He was responsible for her current condition and he couldn't ignore the fact that his emotional response to get to Ziva, had completely blocked out thoughts to anyone else or the repercussions his actions may have.

"I'm still angry that she went away the first time." Kristoff answered blinking back tears, "It wasn't fair. I needed my Mama."

"No, it wasn't fair." Tony acknowledged the statement thinking of what happened with Kristoff and Julia, and his own mother's dying and leaving him. "I have been angry that my Mom went away when I needed her too."

"You are?" Kristoff wheeled around with wide tear filled eyes, surprised to hear of the adult man before him say he was still upset about his Mama leaving him too.

"Yeah," Tony nodded softly with a deep sigh, "I was just talking with your Mama about this a couple of days ago."

"You were?" Kristoff asked even more surprised.

"Yes," Tony nodded remembering well that conversation he had with Julia. "See, I wasn't being very nice to your Mama." He admitted shamefully and saw the immediate narrowing of Kristoff's eyebrows and defenses go up. "I wasn't listening to her and giving her a really hard time when all she was trying to do was protect me and my family." Tony added thinking how true that statement was given the members of their team. "I was doing those things, I realize now, because I was scared to lose the woman that I love, Lady Ziva." He smiled softly thinking of Ziva and the little boy Rurik's name for her on the ranch, "It took me a really long time to have the courage to love her and be with her, because I was scared to have my heart broken again if she went away."

"Like your Mom?" Kristoff asked losing some of anger at Tony for being mean to his Mama, and more curious now.

"Yes," Tony nodded at this young lad's perception that was apparently so obvious even a nine year old could make the connection where the root of his relationship issues began. "Your Mama was in charge of protecting Ziva and it was hard for me to not be scared that something bad would happen and I would lose Ziva, like I lost my mom."

"Mama is really good at protecting people though, Tony, when she is _The Phoenix." _Kristoff tried to reassure him, "It's when they take her powers that she can't protect us." His eyes flashed to the woman lying still in the bed, "Like, now…that is why she is here because it is safe when she doesn't have her powers. They can't hurt her here."

"I know," Tony nodded softly feeling terribly for what happened, "I know that now. But sometimes, I do things when I get really scared and I don't think about what will happen next."

"I do that too. Mama says I have to think about the repercussions of my actions before I do things or I hurt people." Kristoff sighed in understanding.

"Exactly." Tony nodded thankful the boy understood repercussions, likely better then he did. "But sometimes, I just get so scared of losing Ziva like I lost my mom, that I say and do things I shouldn't. I was mean to your Mama and didn't listen to her because of that and because, in a lot of ways, Kristoff, she kind of reminds me of my own Mom."

"She does?" Kristoff's eyebrows rose to his hairline in deep surprise looking at the man before him.

"She does." Tony chuckled at his expression and found the baby fussing again, this time he knew exactly what to do and changed positions to burp her without having to be told. "They were both blonde and beautiful with dark eyes," Tony smiled softly thinking about his mother and Julia's similarities now patting the baby's back gently and then hearing the tiny burp. He marveled once again at his new abilities with the baby and went back to feeding her. "And you know what else about your Mama…reminds me of my own?" He asked Kristoff who shook his head 'no.'

"How very, _very much_, your Mama loves _you_." He smiled emphasizing the 'you' to Kristoff, "My Mom loved me like that." Tony paused a moment, "I was angry that my Mom left and never came back, because I missed her so much… and I realized I was getting mad at your Mama now, because, well," He smiled shaking his head and swallowing the lump in his throat with a teary smile, "because your Mama came back to you. I was jealous…that she came back for you and mine didn't. Couldn't." He corrected himself.

"You were?" Kristoff asked in a gasp of disbelief.

"I was." Tony nodded in confessing it out loud now to Julia's nine year old son, "And this is what your Mama and I talked about when I apologized and tried to explain why I get so scared and say mean things some times."

"You did?" Kristoff continued to gasp in a near whisper and swallow hard. "What did Mama say?"

"She said she understood, because she lost her Mama too, and always wished her Mama would come back." Tony answered him honestly, "But she also told me, that you felt that way too. And that sometimes, you get angry with her still, for leaving."

Kristoff's posture fell completely to hear his mother had been speaking about this with Tony, "I hurt her feelings and make her feel bad. And I know it wasn't her fault. They took her away, she didn't want to leave me."

"Right," Tony nodded softly, "She never wanted to leave you. Just like my Mama, and hers'…never wanted to leave us." He failed to blink back his tears this time, "Your Mama loves you so much, Kristoff…she fought the whole world to get you back. That's very special."

"I know." Kristoff nodded with tears dripping off his chin, "I should be grateful she came back for me but, Tony… I'm still scared she will leave or something bad will happen again. I don't want to be mad at Mama, I just am sometimes." He shook his head.

"I understand. That's how I feel about my Mama too and now with Ziva." Tony reached out and ran his hand down the side of the boys face, both in tears.

"I know my Mama will fight the whole world all over again if she has to and find me. I know that. I know she'll come for me, because she's always come for me. Every time the bad people took us away again, Mama always found us again and again. I know she'll come back its just…" Kristoff sniffled and wiped at his tears and Tony pulled him closer to the chair, wrapping his arm around him a little more, "So many people in my family have died, Tony… Mama is the one person, I can't ever imagine my heart being able to beat without. Mama _is_ my heart, Tony. If she dies, I will be sad forever."

Tony's heart was breaking, he understood this all too well. It was as if he were speaking to his child self. A boy's first love, his heart, is his Mama. His heart had been broken when his own mother died as a child and that was why he feared loving Ziva and losing her as well. And Kristoff, had experienced the same heartbreak already in losing his Mama once, when Julia was taken away. They both shared the same fears, just as Julia had told Tony on the roof. She did understand him better then he realized.

Jillian had finished eating and he carefully set the bottle aside as she drifted back to sleep again in his arms, he stood, kissing her tiny head and then gently lay her back down on top of Julia with skin to skin contact, remembering what Katherine had said about the touch speeding Julia's recovery. When he sat back down in the chair again, he pulled Kristoff up to sit on his knee as both had tears in their eyes.

"I understand how you feel, Kristoff. I really do." Tony nodded speaking quietly, "I thought I would be sad forever too, after I lost my Mom. But then I found Ziva, and she made my heart happy again. You are right. Mama's are very special. I miss mine every day. And I understand you are scared your Mama will break your heart again, if she leaves. But Buddy, let me tell you what I've learned about your Mama in the short time since we've met…there is no force on this whole planet, that will keep your Mama from coming home to you." He smiled through his tears realizing that was true, "She's even fighting death, right now, to come back to you. That is how much she loves you. That is a miracle. The love your Mama has for you is stronger then anything I have ever seen, or heard of my whole life. I think God is making sure, that you have your Mama for a long, long, time." He reached up and wiped at Kristoff's tears, neglecting his own trailing down his cheeks. "Do you know the one thing that not even death can take away from you?" He asked looking over at Julia and seeing flashes of his own mother.

Kristoff shook his head, "Love." He answered quietly, "Mama says that all the time. That even though so many of our loved ones are gone, we always carry our love for them and theirs for us, inside our hearts."

"That's right." Tony nodded that Julia really was amazing in so many ways, "Your Mama's love will always be in your heart now and forever. Just like my Mom's love is always inside mine." Tony tapped his chest, "Even when I'm mad at her." He smiled softly, "Even when you're mad at yours." He sighed deeply, "Let's make a deal, Kristoff. Next time, I am afraid to let your Mama protect my heart in Ziva, I will call you and you can tell me its okay… Remind me how good your Mama really is at that as _The Phoenix._"

Tony smiled softly thinking it would likely be the best deterrent ever for getting him to listen to Julia in the future should they ever need her guidance again. Speaking to her child who was terrified of her dying. Kristoff's face and tears would likely never leave Tony's mind again and forever be linked with not thinking through the repercussions of his actions.

"And the next time you are afraid about your Mama leaving again and you feel like getting mad at her… you can call me if you want to talk," Tony offered with a sigh, "and I'll remind you, just how much your Mama loves you and how _awesome_ she really is and how she would never, ever leave you if she can help it." He added quietly, "Okay?"

"Okay." Kristoff agreed softly with his tears stemming. He wiped the tear tracks from his cheeks with the back of his hand as he slid off Tony's lap and stood, "I think you will be a good dad, Tony." He gave him a small smile and then surprised Tony by hugging him.

Tony was tense at first and then relaxed, returning the hug. He hadn't ever been hugged by a child before in his adult life and feeling the tiny body holding onto his own, he felt an overwhelming surge of protectiveness and confidence that maybe Kristoff was right, he just might be okay as a dad after all.

Kristoff pulled back and smiled at him, giving him a pat on the back. "Thanks Tony."

"No, thank you, Kristoff." Tony smiled softly understanding now exactly what Julia meant about children being the balm to the wounds of the soul. He hadn't felt this at peace with his mother's death for as long as he could remember.

He stood and walked forward, looking down at Julia's beautiful face in the hospital bed and instantly, it flashed to his mother's and tears welled in his eyes. A small smile graced his lips as he leaned over, hovering just a moment he closed his eyes and whispered, "Goodbye" and then dropped a light kiss to her forehead. The tears escaped his eyes as he held his lips to her skin for just a moment and then pulled back. Smiling down the image of his mother faded and Julia's beautiful face once again appeared. "Thank you." He whispered to her and dropped another kiss, this time with eyes open and just for Julia.

When he turned around for the first time, he was surprised to find Ziva and Henry now looking at them from behind the glass wall. The tears in Ziva's eyes let him know they had been there long enough, and he acknowledged them both with a soft head nod. Henry returned it with a soft smile and Kristoff made for the door when he saw him. He jumped into his father's arms and held on tightly, with arms squeezing around Henry's neck as Tony passed.

"Thank you." Henry whispered to Tony quietly with an appreciative nod and then stepped back into the room with his son.

"Are you okay?" Ziva asked reaching up to wipe the tear trails on Tony's face, wondering what happened only having come upon the scene just minutes ago with Kristoff sitting in Tony's lap and then hugging him, before Tony kissed Julia's forehead and noticed them.

"I am." Tony smiled softly, leaning down and kissed her tenderly, "Maybe, for the first time in a long time."

* * *

When Liat's eyes began to flutter open, her heart immediately began racing at seeing the light. She woke with a gasp, hoping that what she remembered of her conversation with Ziva wasn't just a dream, and forced her eyes open sitting forward rapidly.

"Hey," Malachi's voice was soft and soothing as he leaned forward and carefully touched her forearm, "You're okay." He stroked her skin gently with his thumb, "You're safe now, Liat." He smiled softly at her. "You are safe." Ziva's words were ringing loudly in his mind at seeing her like this and his heart was breaking over and over to see the fear in her beautiful dark eyes.

"Where is Ziva?" Liat asked quickly choking back her tears as she tried to calm her heart and remember this was real, that they had rescued her and Malachi wasn't a dream sitting before her now.

"She is sitting right outside. Would you like me to get her?" Malachi asked making a move to stand from the chair beside her bed, seeing she was honestly scared.

"No," Liat quickly shook her head trying to force herself to calm down, taking deep breaths, "I am okay…as long as you are real." She added softly and Malachi smiled.

"How can I prove that I am real?" Malachi asked quietly moving closer to her and staring into her beautiful eyes.

"I don't know." Liat shook her head with tears welling in her eyes to see him this close, and looking at her in this way again.

"Can I kiss you?" Malachi asked softly remembering what Ziva had said about Liat needing to be reminded of loving touch and human contact again, but also not pushing her.

Liat nodded only slightly and shivered as he cupped the side of her head with one hand. To her surprise, Malachi kissed her forehead gently instead of her lips.

"Is that okay?" He asked in barely above a whisper having felt the shiver run through her body and not sure what it was from, fear or the contact between them.

Liat nodded and Malachi kissed one cheek and then the other with the same gentleness. "Okay?" He asked again quietly and again Liat nodded.

Finally, he tilted her face up gently to his with intent eyes showing her that he only loved her and she had nothing to fear, he moved in slowly and brushed his lips against hers in the barest of kisses, his thumb grazing lightly back and forth over her cheek. He pulled back just an inch as both had pounding hearts and asked, again, "Okay?" And Liat nodded, swallowing hard. "Do you believe I am real now?" He asked breathless still maintaining the close proximity.

"I'm getting there." Liat answered and saw him smile.

"Then let's try again." Malachi whispered softly and moved in just as slowly, this time when their lips met, his tongue darted out just enough to graze her lip and Liat responded, meeting his with her own in a gentle kiss.

Both had tears in their eyes when they pulled back having not kissed this tenderly since the night they first made love and their last.

"How about now?" Malachi asked through blurry eyes with a smile.

"It still feels like a dream." Liat answered him honestly, "But a good one."

Malachi smiled and sat back down again in the chair, giving her space, but still holding her hand, "Well, then it's a start."

* * *

**AN: Wanted to let you know that I will not be posting tomorrow evening as I am spending time with my sister who is in town! I wish you all a fabulous weekend!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello Everyone :) Hope your weekends have been grand! 2 Chapters going up tonight! -Wild**

* * *

Liat took several small calming breaths as she looked at Malachi. The tingle from his kiss, were still on her lips. Her mind was swimming with the images of them making love for the first time the night she told him she loved him; the ways his lips had made hers tingle then too, his hands lovingly touching her skin.

She swallowed hard and looked away, unable to hold his gaze now trying to rid her mind of those memories as they immediately brought up memories of another kind of touch she couldn't afford to think about right now. The men who had held her prisoner and especially the 'Cigarette Man.' The burn on her pelvic bone still fresh and aching every time his face flashed through her mind. She'd seen Ziva's scar from the man several times and now, she had one to match. Something else she had in common with her new sister, they both could have lived without.

"Malachi," Liat began to speak and found it difficult to concentrate on forming words when Malachi's hand was holding hers in such a tender way; his thumb grazing every so lightly back and forth across the backs of her fingers. He seemed in no rush to make her speak or hear what she had to say and simply watched her with his big brown eyes, letting her take her time.

Malachi's heart was starting to pound at the simple saying of his name from her lips. He hadn't realized how much he had missed it, or in the way she said it now. Not with anger or upset as she had in their last several conversations, or in hearing her staunch addressing him as _Director_, with his new role in her life, as Boss only…but with the gentle sweetness of emotion, he'd taken for granted for far too long. He wasn't in a hurry to rush her, enjoying the simple contact of her allowing him to hold her hand, to touch her skin and remembering what a gift it was to be able to do that in this moment.

Henry's argument with his grandfather of actually being forbidden to even touch Julia rapidly flitted through his mind as did the look on Henry's face as Julia had walked away that morning, leaving him standing on the tarmac. He didn't want to end up like Henry and forbidden from the woman he loved.

Ziva's warning flashed through his mind about not pushing Liat too fast, too soon, or she'd make decisions now she wasn't ready to make and it would end badly for them all. He couldn't resort to pushing Liat for what he wanted as he always had in the past, and he realized he already had fallen back into that pattern by kissing her just now. He should have stopped at kissing her forehead or cheeks, as was his original intent. But once he felt her skin beneath his lips, his own wants to kiss her lips again had taken over and he overstepped. The fact that she was having trouble even speaking now and making eye contact was a testament to the fact she wasn't ready to think about those kinds of touches, or where they took her mind.

"It's okay." He spoke after a long moment of prolonged silence as Liat looked down and visibly upset as she tried to think of what to say. "No rush." He assured her with a small smile. "I'm sorry for kissing you that way. I will not do so again…unless you ask me to." He swallowed hard, giving her all the control over that aspect of their physical relationship and contact.

Liat's eyes flashed up to his, slightly surprised at what he'd just said. She hadn't known Malachi to ever be this…patient. He was usually always the one pushing, pushing, _pushing_. So much so, that in their new change in relationship after he'd become Director, that he'd resulted to ordering her to do things and abusing his power when she wouldn't respond to his wants in the way and time he expected. Liat didn't now if he actually meant it now, but she could see the sincerity in his eyes in this moment, that he would at least try.

"Thank you," She acknowledged his apology and offer sincerely. Her mind was still swimming from the kiss and disbelief that this was real and happening. "I am having a difficult time even believing this is real at the moment. That I am in this room and away…from there." She swallowed hard not even wanting to think of where she'd been held for the last two months. "Last night seemed like a dream." Her eyes flickered to his as moments of the night before flashed through her mind, including the moment that Malachi had looked at her and told her that he loved her.

Malachi remained quiet, letting her speak and clenching his jaw to remind him to slow down when all he wanted to do was tell her again that he loved her. Ziva's voice was constantly in his head telling him to slow down and not push, that Liat would tell them what and when she needed something. Instead of speaking, he decided to nod and acknowledge what she'd said. Is she wanted answers, she would ask, he reminded himself.

"Ziva told me that you now know, that I am pregnant…obviously." Liat began to speak with her eyes dropping to her still small but very noticeably baby belly. "And that… you are the father." Her heart was starting to pound in her ears as she ran her free hand over her belly trying to soothe herself. Her eyes lifted to meet Malachi's and again, he gave her a soft nod of acknowledgement. "Are you angry with me?" She asked with a quiet voice, blinking back tears at finally telling him.

"No," Malachi shook his head softly squeezing her hand a little more tightly, "I was at first, because I didn't understand why you wouldn't tell me. But when I had a moment to think and hearing what Ziva had said about your reasoning why," He swallowed hard remembering Ziva's verbal black lash that morning in the office when he'd been so angry about not knowing Liat was pregnant with his child and her reason, as well as theirs, for keeping it from him. "I understand. You wanted to protect the baby." He added quietly, "Even from me if necessary."

Considering it wasn't _just_ Ziva's father now who had committed such sins against his daughter, as was Liat's reasoning to him at Tony and Ziva's Engagement party for no longer being able to trust whomever was the Director of Mossad…but also Liat's father now, he understood all the more.

Liat's mind instantly raced to the same thoughts. It wasn't just Ziva's father in Eli David who had his daughter tortured and mother killed, but also her own. He had stolen her at birth, made her birth mother believe she had died and gave her to another family to be raised as a project only to then kill that family as well. She wasn't ready to process that information or think about it and shook her head, looking away.

"I've been following a long as much as I could," Malachi spoke with a small smile, seeing the upset flash across her face and deciding to change topics back to happier things. He reached down and pulled out the already well-worn and traveled book following pregnancy. "I've been reading this book everyday to understand and learn more about what you were going through and how the baby was growing and changing." He laid the book beside her on the bed and flipped open to the latest page he'd had ear marked. "It says that this week, our baby is now 10 inches long and wakes and sleeps in a regular pattern." He smiled softly with awe and excitement in his voice, "and that her eyelashes and eyebrows are growing."

Liat looked at him with wide tear filled eyes, to hear that he'd been reading along and following her pregnancy and with such clear excitement and enthusiasm in his voice. The book that lay beside her now, looked well-worn as though he'd been carrying it everywhere with roughed up edges and cracked spine. The pages previous to the one he was now showing her had all been folded over and ear marked as he'd gone along, keeping his place.

She had bought the same book after deciding to keep the baby, though it was likely long gone now as she'd taken it with her to Israel to speak with Asa and then disappeared from the airport. Liat had no idea even how far along she was at this moment, having lost track of time in captivity. The milestones her baby was reaching and what she could expect as far as changes to her body were a mystery since she'd first woken up in that cell with Illan looking over her. To know that Malachi had been following along when she couldn't was…unbelievable.

"You…are reading about the baby?" She asked with a whisper and crack in her voice as new tears surged forth.

"Yes," Malachi smiled softly seeing in her eyes the disbelief that he'd do such a thing. "I was going crazy not being able to find you…be with you. I found the book and started reading along as a way to feel like I was still with you and the baby, to know what you were going through everyday and how your body was changing. How the baby was growing." He swallowed hard seeing the constant widening of her eyes as she stare at him. "I had no idea so many things happened to your body or how the baby develops each week. It is truly fascinating, Liat." He smiled softly at her with the excitement and awe of a child.

To hear Malachi's reasons for following along and the excitement and joy in his voice was tugging madly on Liat's heartstrings. He seemed genuinely excited about being a father and it broke her heart all over again to be in the position they were. Her fear at what he could become and had already been showing of signs of being, still outweighed the joys of wanting to share this experiencing of parenting with him. She didn't know what she wanted anymore and this was all too confusing. She wasn't even sure what he wanted.

"You are excited about this baby?" She asked needing to know where his thoughts were and afraid of any answer he was going to give for so many reasons.

"Of course I am." Malachi answered quietly looking at her in surprise she would even doubt that. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You didn't even want me, Malachi," Liat shook her head softly with the tears finally slipping down her cheeks and pulled her hand gently away from his and his touch, "Why would I believe you'd want a child with me?"

Malachi felt his heart start to pound when she pulled her hand away and Ziva's scorn that day he'd learned the truth blasted through his mind once more. She had said nearly the same thing to him and apparently, it really was what Liat had been thinking.

"I do want you, Liat." He leaned in closer and spoke softly, trying to engage her eyes to show her the truth.

"You didn't before the baby." Liat shook her head giving him the truth as the tears dropped silently from her chin. "You left me…and sent Asa to marry me. Why does having a baby with you change that?" Her reasons and sanity were starting to become slightly more clear as the emotional response of his touch lessoned without the contact.

"I did before the baby, too." He shook his head softly, "I thought I was doing what was best for you by letting you go. To find a life with Asa as I knew he could make you happy."

"And I had no say in this? You just decided my life for me? What was best for me?" She asked quietly but clear hurt and anger in her voice.

"I was wrong, Liat." He took a deep breath apologizing, "I am sorry. I was arrogant and not thinking about what you felt, I am sorry." He paused as tears welled in his own eyes seeing her retreating again, "I want you. I want a life with you and our daughter. I want us to be a family. The kind of family you and I always wanted for ourselves as children." He paused again gauging her reaction, "I love you, Liat. I meant it that night of the engagement party. And I meant it when I said it last night. I love you, Liat. I should have told you much sooner. I have loved you for a long time and I was foolish to ever take you or your love for me for granted. I don't anymore."

Liat simply stare at him seeing the unshed tears in his eyes and hearing the quiver in his voice. She had waited a long time for Malachi to actually say those words to her, and now he'd said them on three different occasions… though it still didn't change anything.

"It is still too late, Malachi." She repeated quietly what she'd said to him the night of Tony and Ziva's engagement party. "You are still the Director of Mossad and I can't… I can't trust that you won't end up," she swallowed hard speaking in barely above a whisper, "like my father." She said for the first time, declaring out loud that Eli David was in fact her father.

Malachi's heart was breaking knowing he couldn't argue with her logic in this moment, considering all that had happened to her in her life and where they were right now. Her words of '_how can I trust you with my life if I cannot trust you with my heart'_ were ringing loudly in his ears from the night of the engagement party.

"I love you, Liat. I love this baby already and I want to be apart of your lives." He remembered what Ziva said about telling Liat the truth without pushing her, "I will spend every day of the rest of my life earning your trust back if that is how long it takes, but I would like the chance to try. I am willing to do whatever it takes…to be with you. To make this work." He sobered and swallowed the lump in his throat, knowing that was true in this moment and terrified to lose her and his child.

"What does that mean, Malachi?" Liat asked with raining silent tears, needing clarification as to what he was really saying. Needing to hear the words once more and not just guessing as to how he felt and what he wanted her to know.

"It means," He reached for her hand once more, holding it gently and laying the other hand softly on her baby belly for the first time and his tears finally fell when he actually felt the baby moving inside of her, stealing his breath away. "That I will do whatever you want. I will be whatever you need me to be. If making a life with you means that I must give up being the Director of Mossad…then I will." He answered her honestly knowing that was true now, "You are the most important thing in my life, Liat and without you…life has meant nothing. None of my success, means anything without you." He shook his head lightly in thinking about how empty it felt the past several months as Director without her in his life and the change in their relationship. "I will do whatever it takes, to make a life with you work."

"You are willing to give up being the Director of Mossad?" Liat asked breathless, "For me?" She needed to hear him say it after he'd already given her up for it once.

"Yes." Malachi answered knowing why she needed to hear this so clearly, "I am willing to give up being the Director if it means I get to be with you."

"You would resent me if I made you choose." Liat shook her head with more tears falling.

"No, I wouldn't." Malachi reached up to tilt her chin to look into her eyes, "You asked me once, what Mossad has ever given to me and I answered with _you_. And then you reminded me that I gave you up for Mossad, so it meant nothing. I do not want it to mean nothing, Liat. You are the best thing I've ever been given in my life and I will not take that for granted again. I've come to realize in the past few months as Director, that the best part of Mossad for me, was always you. Spending every day with you. Traveling the world and fighting side by side…being with you." He looked deeply into her eyes, "Without you, Mossad means nothing to me now. I wanted to change the world and make it a better place if I were the Director. But I know now, how hypocritical that is to think and believe when I do not even follow that advice in my own life. The world is only a better place with love and if I ignore the ones I love and leave behind my own family for the sake of the greater good, what is the point of everything else?"

"What about your duties and responsibilities to Israel?" She asked knowing how important he once thought that was. They both had.

"Mean nothing if I lose my family in the process." He shook his head lightly that she still doubted what he'd said, "And with this child, _we_ are a family Liat. There is nothing more important in the world for me now then being with you and taking care of our child, our family."

Liat was quiet for a long moment trying to absorb what he'd said and finding everything too confusing. Her thoughts and emotions were swirling around too rapidly inside of her to make any sense of how she felt or what she thought anymore.

"And what if… I do not want to be with you anymore?" She asked quietly; the idea that she could ever trust him with her heart again still seemed too impossible. "What if, too much has already happened, Malachi? And I cannot find a way to trust you with my heart again."

Malachi froze with fear having never thought she would ever feel this way, have this kind of response and possibly not take him back, even if he gave up Mossad. That too much damage had been done. And it was only now, and in this moment that he realized how very deeply he had really hurt her with his previous actions and inactions over the last several years and especially six months.

"Honestly," He gave her the truth not knowing what else to say, too dumbfounded in the moment, "I do not now."

"I do not know either." Liat answered surprised by his answer of truth and the look on his face, and also her own. "I do not know how I feel anymore, Malachi. So much has happened now. I just… need time."

Malachi nodded softly in understanding though his heart felt as though it were a lead ball in his stomach. He pulled his hands back away from hers and used the back of his hand to wipe was remaining tear trails were on his cheeks and took a deep breath trying to squash down the tremendous fear he felt at really losing her and his child for good.

"You are going back to America then?" He asked trying to steady himself and feeling his hands shake.

"Yes, for now." Liat answered him quietly, "If I have permission that is. My Liaison permission was only granted for the length of time it took for us to catch Illan." She swallowed the dry lump in her throat, "He is gone now and so are the terms of my conditional position."

"If NCIS is where you wish to be," Malachi answered quietly, "I will not stand in your way. I will approve of whatever you want. That is of course, unless you resign from Mossad and then… you are free to do whatever you please. You do not need my permission to remain if Washington then, if that is your choice." His tone was pulling back and becoming more serious as he boxed up his emotions.

"I cannot think clearly enough right now to make that decision." Liat shook her head softly in thinking about resigning at this moment. She wanted to return back to what she knew before all this happened and right now that was NCIS as the Mossad Liaison Officer. She couldn't be that if she weren't still Mossad. "I just want to go back to what I know makes sense right now." She tried to explain seeing him closing up and the clear distress in his eyes he was not trying to hide.

"I understand. It's fine." Malachi reacted trying to shove his own feelings aside for the moment and remembering this was about what she needed, no matter how difficult for him. "You do whatever you need to do. I will still be here when you're ready." He added quietly and stood, picking up his pregnancy book gently and sliding it back into his duffle, zipping it up. "I love you, Liat." He looked back at her with intent dark eyes, "You are the love of my life. That has become crystal clear for me the past few months. I want to be with you, if you want to be with me. I will love you, no matter what you decide." He gave her a small smile, trying to reassure her even as his heart broke and leaned over her, pausing for a moment before dropping a light kiss to the side of her head. "I'll be outside if you need me." He added quietly and walked towards the door. He looked back with his hand on the handle giving her a soft nod and smile and then left the room.

Liat laid her head back on her pillow and the tears rolled silently down her cheeks staring at the crisp white ceiling. Her hands both went protectively to her belly feeling the baby moving and kicking inside of her and she cried softly. She loved Malachi deeply, that wasn't the problem. It was living with loving him given all that had happened and what could happen, that terrified her and was the problem. Nothing made sense right now and she wondered if it ever would again.

When Malachi stepped out of the room, all eyes flashed to his in wondering how it went with Liat.

He didn't say anything, simply took the open seat next to Tony and McGee quietly and set his bag down.

"Is she okay?" Ziva asked with concern seeing the look in Malachi's eyes and knowing that something must have happened for him to have that expression. Her immediate concern was for Liat and her own reaction.

"She is…needing time." Malachi answered taking a small breath and threading his fingers as he leaned forward staring at the speckles of gold in the floor design. "And I will give it to her." He added softly and looked up to meet Ziva's intense gaze. "You may wish to go in there. I don't think she wants to be alone right now."

"Then why did you leave her?" Tony asked quietly with a slanted brow.

"Because I don't think she wants to be alone… with me, right now." Malachi clarified and sighed.

"What did you do?" Ziva asked a little more harshly then she realized until it was already out of her mouth, already on the defensive in protective mode.

"I did do anything." Malachi answered softly, "Except kiss her. And I realize, I shouldn't have right after and apologized."

"You kissed her? Malachi, I told you not to push her!" Ziva shook her head and tried not to be angry with him, seeing the look on his own face of hurt and realizing he was upset too.

"I didn't mean to, Ziva! It just happened! In fact, I thought about my actions before hand…and just kissed her forehead remembering what you said about her needing touch and not being afraid to do so! But once I was that close to her and feeling her head in my hands again I just… I reacted in the moment and I just had to kiss her! My emotions got the best of me!" Malachi sighed deeply frustrated with himself.

"So I'm _not_ the only that happens to then!" Tony crossed his arms looking pointedly at Malachi who had scorned him for reacting emotionally about Ziva.

"My emotional reaction did not put someone else's life in physical danger, Tony." Malachi answered with a terse response, seeing vast differences with what just happened between he and Liat and Tony nearly killing Julia with his emotional response.

"Just emotional." Ziva chided him with a dark look that he may not have put Liat in physical danger with that kiss but likely emotional given her state.

"She seemed okay about the kiss, Ziva. Relax. I won't do it again. I already told her that I would not kiss her like that again unless he asked me to." Malachi sighed sitting back in his chair. "She's not upset with me about the kiss. It's everything else that was there before, that she is still upset with me over." He paused taking a breath and trying to calm himself, "I told her the truth as you told me to do and she said she needs time. So I'm out here, giving her time and space, after letting her know that I am not going anywhere and I'll be here when she's ready."

Ziva was slightly taken a back from her reaction of anger to hear that though he'd messed up by kissing her and pushing Liat too far too fast in the beginning, it sounded as though by the end of the conversation he was doing the right thing by being honest with how he felt and then allowing her the space and time to figure things out and assuring her that he would still be there.

"Good." She nodded at him softly, "Thank you." She added swallowing hard and forgiving him in that moment, for being human and flawed and reacting emotionally like the rest of them, even when they shouldn't. "I will go speak with her."

As she walked past him she gave his shoulder a light touch and squeeze of support, knowing how much he loved her and how difficult it would be on him to give her this space and time when all he had wanted to do in the last two months of searching for Liat was to get her back and never let her go again.

"I just felt my baby kicking and moving for the first time." Malachi added quietly while Ziva froze in the doorway and everyone listened quietly hearing the emotion in his voice.

"That's amazing." McGee smiled softly at the look of awe still on Malachi's face from the experience.

"It would have been all the more amazing, McGee…if not for the fact that I was in the middle of trying to convince her mother to give me a second chance." Malachi added softly thinking of how the moment was so bittersweet.

Ziva looked down sadly at Malachi and then glanced over quietly to Asa who looked positively saddened as he listened to what had just happened between the two alone in that room, sharing the moment of Malachi feeling the baby kick for the first time and hearing Malachi was speaking to Liat of wanting another chance.

Visions of Henry and Julia flashed before Asa's eyes. They had both married other people, even loved them but when left alone together their love for each other could not be denied. When Julia and Henry were left alone together, they had shared a night together and created a child. The same was true for Liat and Malachi. Visions of the moment between Henry and Julia on the tarmac raced through his mind and he once again thought of what his future may look like if he chose to keep fighting for Liat. Even if Liat chose him and married him, made a life with him, she was always going to share this child with Malachi and they would always love each other.

Julia had chosen to be with Jack, she didn't have to be with anyone after being torn apart from Henry. But she chose him. Chose to make a life with him and it was obvious to them all, she really did love Jack.

Now Asa had to decide if Liat made the same choice, could he live with knowing that even though she loved him and chose him, she would likely never stop loving Malachi either, just as Julia hadn't with Henry? And he wondered if Julia had been given the choice…if there were no rules forbidding her and Henry to be kept apart or leaving devastating heartache in their wake of being together, would she still have made the same choice? Would she still be with Jack?

Liat wasn't the only one who now needed time to figure out what they really wanted. So did he, he realized. Before, he thought he was okay with being her second choice, knowing she loved him and believing he could love her enough for the both of them to make up the difference. Now he wasn't sure. He loved Liat and wanted a life with her but only if she really wanted it too. With Malachi stepping up and proclaiming his love for Liat, and that he too wanted a life with her, Asa realized they were now on equal footing. For the first time, Liat would be the one to decide with both choices before her, either with Malachi or with him and who she really wanted to make a life given the opportunity.

Ziva entered Liat's room quietly and found her sister lying on her side with silent tears rolling down her cheeks. "Are you okay?" She asked quietly coming to sit beside her on the edge of the bed.

Liat nodded she was quietly, "I'm just don't know what to feel. Everything is a mess in here," She tapped the fingers on the hand that had been curled up by her face against her forehead, "And in here." She tapped her chest with the other hand curled near her heart. "It doesn't seem realy. Any of this. Before I was taken, there was no hope for Malachi and I ever being together and now, he is saying he will do whatever it takes to be with me…and Asa," She swallowed hard as more tears fell, "I haven't even spoken with him yet. I broke his heart by telling him I'd slept with Malachi and gotten pregnant and he still wanted to marry me; after all of that. I broke our engagement because I couldn't do that to him and yet, he spent the last two months searching for me with the man I betrayed him with…coming to rescue me. I loved him before but in knowing this, how much he really loves me, I can't help but love him even more and the same can be said for Malachi." She cried softly inhaling a soft sob, "They both love me enough to work together to find me, Ziva. To put aside their own hurts because their love for me was more then the anger and pain and hurt. How do I decide between two men that love me and two men that I love?" She asked gladly wrapping her fingers around Ziva's when she slid her hand into her own.

Ziva stroked Liat's hair back over her ear with a soft sigh. She suddenly wished Julia was awake, she was the better one to ask. Ziva felt the most fortunate of them both in being able to love Tony and have him love her freely in turn. To never be faced with the situations that both Liat and Julia were in and had been. She offered the only advice that made sense. The same advice that she'd give to the two anxious men sitting outside that Liat spoke of.

"I don't think you should decide anything right now. I think you need time. You will regret any decision you make when you feel so lost. I am speaking from personal experience." She thought about all the times she'd made decisions when her heart and head were at war, "I don't want you to have the same heartache. Just give yourself the time, Liat. One thing at a time. Right now," She smiled softly, "We need to get you well enough to take home. And then from there, you can make another decision and then another. Okay?" She tried to reassure her and Liat sighed and nod. "Do you want to speak with Asa now?" She paused to gauge her sister's reaction, still stunned to hear the transition so easily made in her mind now when thinking of Liat as 'her sister.' "Or wait?"


	27. Chapter 27

Ziva presented Liat with options to help make it easier. "You don't have to see him at all today. Or, he can just come in to see you, say hello and not speak of anything else. Or, I can have him come in with Tony, McGee, Gibbs and E.J. as they too, are all anxious to see your beautiful face." She smiled more widely catching a small smile in Julia's eyes at the mentioning of those names, "Or, you don't have to see anyone else today. You can rest and take some time to process what you've already learned today and we'll all just wait patiently outside until you are ready."

"I do not think I can handle speaking in depth with Asa right now. I am already on emotional overload." Liat admitted quietly and feeling guilty for not speaking with him now after she just had with Malachi. "But I would like to see him. See everyone but maybe, just a couple at a time?" She asked softly still feeling anxious about this really being real. Her hand once again going to calm the baby in her belly that always sensed her anxiety and began shifting about.

"Okay." Ziva smiled softly seeing Liat once again running her hand over her belly. "Malachi said he felt the baby moving and kicking for the first time." She smiled softly thinking about when she was going to start feeling her own child do the same, and hoped it would be soon.

"She has been very active for awhile now." Liat smiled softly unable to not glancing down at her shifting belly, "Do you want to feel?" She asked quietly not sure if that was something Ziva was interested in or not and feeling strange about asking.

"I would love to." Ziva answered her quietly and held her hand out for Liat to place where she wanted to on her belly. It didn't take but a second with the active baby's movements to feel the hard kick and then roll beneath her palm. "Wow…" Ziva gasped softly with tears in her eyes, "Amazing." She smiled softly at Liat as their joined hands continued to feel the baby moving. Without saying anything else she leaned forward and kissed Liat's forehead and brushed her hand over her cheek. "You are a great mother." She smiled trying to reassure her seeing the lingering fear in Liat's eyes over becoming a mother after everything that had happened. "I will go get them."

Ziva had brought them back to see her, two at a time. First Asa with McGee and then Tony with E.J. Each only greeted her with smiles, soft kisses to her forehead or cheeks and light hugs while keeping it short and sweet at Ziva's warning that Liat was already on overload. That she wanted to see them as much as they wanted to see her, for reassurance but that she then needed space.

Gibbs was the only one to enter the room alone and greeted her with the same soft smile. When he sat down on the edge of the bed, he greeted her with a kiss to her forehead, much like he'd always done to Ziva and then took a seat.

"It's good to see you again, Liat." He smiled softly speaking quietly. "We have missed you. Our team just wasn't the same without you." He offered letting her know how valued she really was as a member of their team. The last time he was alone with her and speaking of such things was the night of Ziva and Tony's engagement party when he invited her to stay on should she choose that option.

"I have missed all of you as well." Liat spoke with new welling tears in her eyes; her emotions were always right on the surface these days having been broken and pregnant as she was. "I am still very confused, Agent Gibbs." She admitted softly, "And nothing is making much sense right now except…that I want to go home. Ziva said once, that home is where the heart is and I realize that is true. Right now, the only sure place my heart knows as _home_ is…in D.C. with her." She brushed away a fallen tear in thinking of her new found sister as the one thing she knew now to be constant in her life. Ziva's fierce loyalty to those she loved and saw as family were obvious to everyone, and Liat knew she could at least count on her. "And with all of you." She smiled softly at the group of people who had come for her as well.

E.J., Tony, McGee and Gibbs, all Americans, all her temporary team and all willing to die to save her. She understood all the more now why these people had meant so much to Ziva and why after they rescued her in Africa, she had little trouble leaving Mossad behind. It wasn't about the institutions or the agencies or the countries at all. It was about the people. And these people loved and cared about her enough, to come for her. Malachi and Asa had come too, but she couldn't think about their reasons right now. Those were very different matters of the heart.

"I don't want to make any big decisions right now about my life but," Liat swallowed hard brushing her hair over her ear, "I want to go back to what I know. So if it is okay with you, I would like to resume my position as the Mossad Liaison Officer for now, and keep working with your team, Agent Gibbs." She asked tentatively worried he may not let her given all that had happened and without committing to NCIS permanently.

"It would be our honor, to have you." Gibbs smiled at her softly, thankful to hear she wanted to come back and hear her describe it as 'home.'

"Thank you." She smiled softly feeling slightly relieved.

"I'm sure it will be no problem to arrange with Director Vance." Gibbs gave her hand a light squeeze.

"Director Vance is back now?" Liat asked surprised. She had not seen the man since her previous visit to Washington, D.C for the summit conference many years ago ago and things were much different then. She and Malachi were still partners and only sleeping together, and Director David was just that, her Boss and not her father.

"He came back shortly after you went missing." Gibbs answered her realizing how much she still had to learn. "He showed up in Israel at Ziva's house offering to help the morning they were shot."

"The morning Tony and Ziva were shot?" Liat asked quietly trying to put the pieces together.

Gibbs nodded softly, "The very same." He thought about how eventual that morning had been.

"But that was not that long ago. A month or so, at most, right?" Liat asked still confused about the timeline as all days in captivity began to drag on forever.

"Yes," Gibbs answered having an idea of where she was going with this given she had been a part of Ziva's recovery process and known how long that took.

"Then I do not understand how it is possible for Tony to be shot in the chest and nearly die given the wounds I saw in those photos…and still be able to come along as part of the mission to rescue me and take out Illan? It took Ziva months." Liat asked with narrowing eyebrows remembering her rescue, "Especially how it could be possible for Tony to actually lift and carry me from that room." She paused gauging Gibbs reaction. "How is that possible, Agent Gibbs?"

"Julia." Gibbs answered in a single word with a soft smile thinking of all the woman had done.

"Ah," Liat sighed in contemplation remembering what Ziva had said, "The angel in black leather."

Gibbs nodded softly, "The very one."

Liat still didn't understand who this person was or how any of what she knew to be true of this woman was possible; but given that both Ziva and Agent Gibbs, as two people she trusted, were speaking of this person as factual and not a figment of Liat's imagination, she had to believe they were telling the truth.

A vision of the beautiful fierce woman gently touching her face and smiling leaving a warm tingling sensation behind flashed before Liat's eyes and intermingled with the vision of the same woman with fiery eyes pulling Ziva back across the room from going after Tony. It happened so quickly that Ziva's feet didn't touch the floor as the building was coming down around them with the simple wave of her hand.

"I want to believe you, I just do not understand how that is possible." Liat spoke the truth of what she was thinking.

"None of us understand _how_ it is possible, Liat." Gibbs gave her a small smile and cupped her hand in both of his speaking slowly and quietly in his fatherly way, "We just know now, that it is. And it is something you likely will never believe, until you see it for yourself."

* * *

"What do you want to do about tonight?" Tony asked Ziva as they sat quietly in the hospital room waiting chairs, "You can't sit in this chair all night. Especially not after so many days in the field." He worried about her lack of real sleep in a proper bed.

"I will be fine, Tony." Ziva tried to assure him shifting in her seat. She wanted to believe that was true but her leg and butt were already going numb from so much sitting the past 12 hours, first on the plane and then in these chairs. Pregnancy was already having an effect on her body, whether she wanted to admit to it or not. "I don't want to leave her."

"You need to rest, Ziva." Tony smiled softly at her, trying to hold back his concern for her that had gotten him and them into much trouble but it was hard, especially seeing how pregnant Liat was and knowing Ziva wasn't far behind her. Soon, Ziva would have a very visible baby belly with an every growing baby inside and his heart lit with joy. The idea of finally seeing Ziva with a baby belly was a dream coming true, and it came with relief to know they no longer had to worry about potentially losing this baby or Ziva never being able to have another child after Julia had healed the damage. "I know you are a super fierce, kickass Ninja, but you're also pregnant and have been going not stop on this mission for days. You need a real nights sleep in a real bed."

"Can we talk about this later?" Ziva asked stretching out in the chair, "Let's see how she's doing in two hours. In the meantime, can you please get me something to eat, My Little Hairy Butt." She winked at him speaking quietly and in her French accented voice she'd used on that mission so long ago, "_We_ are hungry." She smiled speaking for the baby for the first time as a unit, feeling safe in the knowledge that Julia had healed her and she wasn't going to lose this baby now.

"Sure thing, Sweetcheeks." Tony smiled remembering that morning well when she had walked out of the bathroom on their undercover Op proclaiming, '_Tony, I'm pregnant'_ and killing the moment of asking out the FBI Agent before him. He'd teased her that same day that he could imagine her pregnant and the reality before him now was even better. He'd gladly dote on whatever she wished. He grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her with a smile, deeply first and then two quick pecks as he tried to pull away, jumping a little when Ziva swatted his butt as he was leaving.

As soon as he'd turned he caught Henry's smiling eyes as he'd witnessed the exchange coming down the hall and headed in the same direction as Tony. Both walked side-by-side now in silence towards the Break Room with food and drinks on the other side of the big metal doors.

Tony felt awkward in the presence of the prince, alone with him for the first time and especially after the moment he'd had with the man's son and unsure now if he had over stepped his boundaries and upset the man.

"How long have the two of you been engaged?" Henry finally asked pouring himself a cup of tea while Tony rummaged around in the cooler for something that Ziva would eat.

"Engaged?" Tony asked with surprise in his voice and sudden smile as the first time that someone had asked that question with everyone else in their life already knowing having been a part of that evening. "Not long." He smiled more widely sifting through yogurt parfaits and turkey sandwiches. "Mid-April."

"Ah," Henry smiled with a sway in his tone, "Congratulations. You both seem incredibly happy."

"Thank you." Tony smiled more warmly watching the man beside him carefully. "We are." He gulped softly seeing the change in Henry's demeanor and sudden look of sadness.

"Never take it for granted." Henry nodded softly staring into his tea. "I did…and now I'm only ever allowed to touch…or kiss the woman I love when she's unconscious."

Tony sighed deeply thinking about Julia and the interaction he'd seen between the two. His own heart and mind recalling the time when he had done the same with Ziva after she was shot, unable to touch her, or kiss her and tell her how she felt except for when she was unconscious and now that was all Henry was limited to. "I am sorry."

"Please, don't be." Henry turned with a soft smile, reaching out to touch Tony's shoulder as he faced him. "You should celebrate your for love each and every chance you have. Kiss her all the time and tell her every day how much you love her. Never take for granted each day you get to see her smile." He sighed softly, "You never know how much those little things mean until they are gone from your life." He dropped his hand and looked away, "I wake up every morning lying next to a woman I wish was someone else." He paused for a long moment in silence, "It's not her fault, and it's not mine. It just is."

"I can't imagine how difficult it must be to not be able to be with the person you love." Tony empathized with the man, thinking of waking up to other women in the past few years and wishing they were Ziva after waking up next to her that day in Paris.

"There is no one like Julia and there never will be." Henry sighed taking a sip of tea.

"I certainly can't argue with that." Tony smiled softly catching Henry's gaze, "She has done more for Ziva and I, then I could ever be able to repay. She has healed our wounds, saved our baby and made our future as a family together possible. Without Julia…I'd have lost everything." He sobered realizing how true that statement was.

Henry smiled softly with a slight head nod, "Then let our love and life be a lesson for you and repay her simply, by living the life we will never have again. Cherish each other and never take a single moment you have together and as a family for granted."

Tony nodded softly, swallowing the lump in his throat. "I will never forget anything about my encounters with the beautiful and majestic woman know as _The Phoenix._" He smiled softly, "Julia…and everything about her is truly unforgettable." The lessons he'd already learned in the past week of being with her had changed his life significantly. She was certainly a legend with good reason.

"That may be the most true statement anyone has ever made, Agent DiNozzo." Henry smiled sadly with a head nod. "Unforgettable indeed." He paused, "Thank you, for speaking with my son." He added quietly.

"He's a good kid." Tony smiled softly thinking of Kristoff, "I think he did more for me in that conversation then I did for him, though." He sighed picking up a spoon for the yogurt and fruit parfait he'd settled on for Ziva. "He and Julia both." He paused adding quietly, "I've been giving Julia a lot of grief lately concerning my own issues. All things considered, she's been very gracious and understanding with me. She is an amazing mother."

"Yes, she is." Henry smiled softly, "Best wishes for the future, Agent DiNozzo." He extended his hand to shake.

"Tony." Tony accepted the handshake with a soft smile. "And thank you. I wish the same for you, _Your Royal Highness_." He fumbled with the formal address realizing he hadn't yet acknowledged Henry as such.

"Tony." Henry repeated accepting the informal name, "And you can call me Henry."

"Not Hank, huh?" Tony teased with a smile and earned a wider one from Henry for the first time.

"_Never_ Hank, Tony." Henry smiled emphasizing the 'never' and gave him a slight head nod as he passed and then stopped in the doorway turning around, "Tony, be kind to Julia, please… I've given her enough grief for ten thousand lifetimes." He added softly. "She may be incredibly strong and formidable on the outside, especially given her abilities… but her heart is as delicate as a butterfly's wings: beautiful and capable of such great things, yet easily destroyed with carelessness. Julia's most amazing gift is her ability to love, even when we don't deserve it. She understands, it's likely when we need her love the most." He paused, "Just like she brought my children to me when I failed to go to them. Just like, she helped heal you, even when you failed her."

Tony nodded softly with a sinking heart, washed over once more in a wave of guilt for contributing to her already complicated life. Hearing Henry speak so eloquently of Julia and in knowing her so well, only added to the heaviness of what he was saying.

"Do not take what she has chosen to give you for granted, Tony." Henry added quietly, "Or you will end up like me, regretting it every day for the rest of my life." He nodded softly holding intent eyes with Tony for a moment to convey the seriousness of this message and warning and then was gone.

Tony stood quietly just staring at the empty doorway for a moment before he moved, gathering the things for Ziva he'd collected. He wasn't going to take anything for granted anymore. To never waste the good in his life and try to see everything, even the challenges that came their way, as a new opportunity to make things better.

For as much strife and struggle as he and Ziva both had in their lives, recently they'd had as many miracles. He was now counting his blessings. As long as Ziva and the baby were safe and they were all together, everything else was icing on the cake of life.

* * *

"I asked the Nurse on the way back what our options were for staying overnight." Tony sat down with smile, passing over the food to Ziva he'd gathered for her. "She said it is generally frowned upon in this large of group, but she did say that they have roll away portable cots with real mattresses that you can sleep on in Liat's room should you decide to stay. Problem solved!" He smiled more widely, "You get to rest on a real bed and not leave your sister's side."

Ziva smiled more widely at Tony for having found a solution and understanding so well why she needed to stay. She leaned in and kissed his lips and Tony relished the contact, remembering well what Henry had just said to him. "And what about all of you? If you are not allowed to stay overnight where will you go?"

"Julia owns a large home in Kensington, not far from here. There are eight bedrooms and plenty of space for everyone. You are more then welcome to stay with us." Katherine and William walked up with a soft smile overhearing the conversation.

"That is of course, if you don't mind playing _Scrabble_ in your underwear, Agent DiNozzo?" William asked with a serious expression and then everyone laughed at the look on Tony's face as though he'd eaten crow to know that Katherine had shared that story with her husband, the former President of the United States.

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?" Tony deadpanned looking right at Katherine who raised her eyebrows with a tight-lipped smile and shook her head 'no' which only caused another round of laughter.

When it was time to leave and the goodbyes and goodnights had been said, William walked up to meet them but not Katherine, Henry, Kristoff or the baby Jillian, who were all were noticeably absent.

"Katherine is not coming?" Tony asked softly, finding himself a little disappointed that she wasn't coming along.

"Henry is staying, and Katherine will not leave Julia's side like this. She doesn't trust anyone else with her safety when she is in a vulnerable state especially here." William added quietly with a slanted eyebrow as they all flashed to Prince Louis threat in their minds. "No one gets between that Mama Bear and her Cubs."

"Yeah, Jack sort of warned us about that." Tony smiled softly and William nodded with soft laugh as they all stepped into the elevator leaving.

"He's a good man who learned quickly to step aside when Kate's protective shields go up." William added softly as they rode towards the parking garage, "She was always a fiercely protective mother since the moment Kelsi was born, but especially so after Julia was and she had to stand aside and watch, unable to protect her or have any say in her life." He paused speaking with a sad tone.

"Thankfully, I was President by the time Julia's full hard training program began so we were given updates on her status and reports once she went fully active in the field. Given my position as President, we had some say at least in what missions she was going on given she was part of the North American Division. We tried to have her assigned exclusively to my office trying to shield her but they forbid it, as she was Kate's child. They knew she was trying to protect her, especially after Kristin died and Julia was left so exposed to the program. Their response to our request was to have Julia stationed for the summer in Brazil stalking and hunting Human Traffickers and Drug Dealers in the slums of Rio and Sao Paulo as part of her training. She was only fourteen at the time." His eyes met theirs who all at once grew wide and astonished to hear how young she was when this all began. Vance hadn't been exaggerating that portion of his story either, of fully trained elite assassins going into the field at age such young ages.

"One of the most vivid memories I have from that time is coming home from the office," William began his story again, and they all marveled to realize he was speaking 'thee office' as in The Oval Office so casually like any other old day at work. "I'd just called Boris to congratulate him on winning his Second Term in Office in the Russian Elections held that day. Kelsi was having a sleepover with a couple of girlfriends and they were sprawled out on the floor like normal teenage girls with pizza and watching the new movie _Independence Day_ on our living room floor. They were giggling and laughing about how cute they thought Will Smith was," He smiled and they did too at the image that presented of life growing up in the White House and could imagine Kelsi at that very age and doing something so normal.

"I said hello, chatted with them for a minutes and asked Kels where Kate was. She said on the roof." He answered quietly turning around to look at them while they walked off the elevator, "I knew that Kate went to the roof to think and that something must have happened. I found her up their pacing like a caged tiger and when I asked her what happened, she shoved a briefing report into my chest with tears in her eyes and said that Julia had been shot for the first time on any mission." He paused with a deep inhale and sigh, "Thankfully, she was okay. But it was this tremendously surreal situation for the both of us as we walked back downstairs and heard Kelsi laughing and acting like a normal sixteen year old with her friends in the safety of our living room while Kate's other child, just fourteen years old, was half a world away in some jungle getting shot at by Human Traffickers. She vowed that night as we lay in bed listening to those girls giggling and playing their music in Kelsi's room that she would do everything in her power to protect Julia as much as possible and I vowed the same. Much of Kate's political career was positioning her to do that very thing." He surprised them with that knowledge.

"As long as she had a toe in the pond, we could keep tabs on Julia. It was literally the first day in office as _Secretary of State_ in January of 2009 that Kate was finally able to get the access on Julia she'd been denied before. This time, she was able to track her movements nearly daily and find out what _The Council_ and Ulric were up to now. Kate was now in the perfect position to help just as the war really began heating up between Julia and _The Council_. Kate had only just learned about Rurik being taken from Julia and her mission to get him and Kristoff back. She was trying to keep Julia out of trouble from the sidelines, fearing for her life as death threats were made should she continue. But Julia _is_ Kate's daughter," William smiled widely with emphasis and a small laugh, "And that girl wasn't about to back down when someone had taken her children. So many battles between those two then and countless tears shed as all the odds seemed stacked against them, but here we are today." He paused with a contented smile, "And no one will _ever_ get between Kate and Julia again, or question her motives or intentions and abilities as her mother."

"Like Julia with her children." McGee made the connection with a soft smile.

"Exactly." William smiled softly with a small head nod, "Both had their children taken from them and forced to the sidelines and both fought the world in their own ways and together, to get those children back and protect them. No one gets between Julia and her children now and no one, will ever get between Kate and Julia now either." He paused again with a smile, "And I would never want to. Kate has earned the right to do what she feels is best for Julia and I respect that very much. She'd been denied being that child's mother for nearly 30 years by the time she and Julia had made peace and were free from the chains of their shared past. Kate is thrilled to have both her girls now. Kelsi is thrilled to finally have the little sister she always wanted in Julia and I am thrilled… that my girls are thrilled and now, I love spoiling my grandchildren." He smiled with a deep laugh with his southern drawl, "I love the sound of a house filled with children's laughter."

Gibbs agreed with a smile inside that the idea did sound more and more appealing as he got older. Having both Liat and Ziva expecting little girls around the same time filled him with a sense of excitement and joy he hadn't thought about in a long time. Papa Gibbs was becoming a reality.

* * *

It was on the third morning of Liat and Julia's stay in the secret layers beneath the hospital in London that Liat was ready to make the journey back to the States. Everyone arrived to the hospital that morning with eager smiles anxious to take Liat home. The group now stood congregated outside her door while the nurse finished speaking with Liat privately. Liat could walk now, given her strength was coming back with proper nourishment and hydration and the chance to actually lie down and rest, not chained to a wall.

Julia had been slowly improving and each were hoping to get a chance to say goodbye, even if she wasn't conscious yet.

When McGee and E.J. walked down the hall with Wiliam to greet Katherine, all three stopped dead in their tracks looking through the glass.

They stare in silence for several long moments before McGee turned his head, "Guys…" He called to them with voice cracking, "You better come take a look at this."

They all shared looks amongst each other seeing the three standing still as stone and white as ash looking through the glass as they approached.

When they stopped before the glass each of them gasped as well, taking on similar expressions and coloring.

Katherine was standing with her back to them, holding the baby in her arms with Henry beside her, his arms wrapped around Kristoff standing in front of them. All of their eyes were held fast to Julia as well. The heart monitor she was hooked up to was no longer blinking green but flashing red as her heart rate had soared to over 280 beats per minute. Julia still lay perfectly still and unconscious with one exception; she was now levitating nearly three feet above the bed covered only by the white bedsheet and all of the lose items in her room, including the chair Katherine usually sat in, were levitating off the ground with her.

"My God," Malachi gasped in astonishment saying out loud what they were all thinking.

"She wasn't kidding." Tony marveled remembering his tease to Julia about flying and her answer that she levitated.

"_And on the third day, she rose again from the dead_…" McGee gasped softly.


	28. Chapter 28

**Song Alert for those who enjoy listening while reading the scenes! From the _Batman Begins Soundtrack_ "Corynorhinus" I will let you know when to start it! Times out pretty perfectly :) Then there's "Grace" by Kate Havnevik and finally, ****"Home" by Phillip Phillips**. You can also find them for free on YouTube for those who do not have them! 

* * *

Katherine felt their presence behind her and turned to see the gallery watching Julia. She spoke to Henry and then retreated from the room, coming to greet the awestruck faces before her on the outside of the glass.

"Good morning." She greeted them with a voice full of emotion, looking from the baby Jilian asleep in her arms back to Julia levitating above the bed.

"Is this normal?" Ziva asked in barely above a whisper, still trying to comprehend what it was she was actually seeing.

"Yes," Katherine nodded softly, "Though never this quickly before. Never in just three days after injuries that severe." She shifted the baby slightly in her arms, "This situation rarely happens, where she is injured to this degree. So this is still a learning process for us all. But it would seem that each time this happens, her recovery is coming faster and her energy levels rise."

"Her powers increase?" McGee asked with wide eyes speaking in a low voice.

"Yes," Katherine nodded softly, "The energy surging in her body right now must be incredible for her to recover this quickly and levitate as she is. Her unconsciousness is a blessing. The amount of pain she would otherwise be in would be uncontrollable." New tears formed in her eyes though she blinked them back.

McGee and Ziva glanced at each other, remembering what Julia had told them about how much it hurt to hold back the energy and that as it built felt like fire in her veins.

"So she will be even more powerful then she was before?" Malachi asked quietly in awe.

Katherine nodded, "It would appear that way given what has happened in the past." She paused, "And the pain she feels to hold back that energy all the more unbearable."

"So why do things levitate around her?" E.J. asked looking at not only Julia's body that was levitating but also the objects. "McGee said that when they saw Julia on the roof pacing before the mission, the rocks around her were levitating."

"When her energy builds to a certain degree, it rolls out of her body in waves." Katherine tried to explain what they knew about it, "Julia has to consciously hold it back or things start to move on their own. This is why she cannot be in an airplane or other mode of transport during this stage of her recovery. She had no control over the energy coming off her body and it would likely crash a plane with the disruptions of the electrical instruments. If the rocks were floating around her before the mission, it was likely because of the increased energy levels and for the moment, she wasn't consciously trying to hold it back. Her mind was likely on other things." Her gaze darted immediately towards Tony, knowing that he was likely what was on Julia's mind and her concerns over killing him on the upcoming mission.

"What happens after this stage in her recovery?" Asa asked quietly marveling at the woman in the room before them.

"Last time, as her body finished repairing itself, the energy levels came down, her heart beat returned to normal and the levitation stopped. It was another couple of days before she finally opened her eyes. I have no idea what will happen this time given how quickly this is moving." Katherine shook her head softly.

"We were hoping to say goodbye before we left." Ziva answered with soft tears in her eyes and a slight smile, unsure of how that would work now given the woman was floating at nearly eye level.

"You may go in if you wish. She won't hurt you." Katherine smiled softly at Ziva, "I will have Henry and Kristoff step out and you can go in two at a time."

"There is no rush, we are still waiting on Liat to be released." Ziva smiled softly, not wanting to take the father and son away from the miracle before them any sooner then they must. "I don't want to rush them." She nodded towards Henry and Kristoff.

"Jack is on his way here now." Katherine spoke quietly, "Henry will be leaving soon."

"He is not waiting for her to waken?" Tony asked surprised with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"It is best if he is not here when Julia awakens. She is in enough pain as is, without having to say goodbye once more." Katherine answered and William instinctively wrapped his arms around his wife hearing her voice quiver slightly. It clearly pained Katherine when Julia was in pain.

"And the rules fall back into place the moment she is conscious again." Katherine added, "So it is best that he leaves now."

"Why must they follow those rules of no contact or being left alone here? If Henry stood up to Prince Louis?" McGee asked remembering the confrontation well having a front row seat. It seemed to him that Henry had taken a stance against his grandfather with sufficient leverage to hold him back given the threat of dissolving the monarchy should any harm come to Julia.

"Because that evil old man is just crazy enough to actually kill Julia anyway, taking her down with him in the end. He already has in the past with Henry's mother when she became too much of a problem for the family." Katherine saw the immediate stunned expressions on their' faces, "He has threatened before to do the same with Julia. Make it look like an accident as well. We can't take the chance and provoke him." Katherine shook her head sadly blinking back more tears, "Julia's worst fear is that he will kill her and she will leave her children alone and exposed without a mother. It's why she was the one to agree to the terms and back away from Henry in the first place. Henry was ready to abdicate the throne to be with Julia but Louis came back at Julia and threatened that if she let that happen, he would kill her. Kristoff would be taken, Rurik and Lara would be given over to the Russians in the Old Guard and her family destroyed without her to protect them and keep them together. Everything she worked for would be gone."

"And Henry knew about the threat his grandfather made to Julia?" Tony asked remembering his previous conversation with Henry.

"Not for a long time. Louis threatened Julia with this when Henry was refusing to marry Elizabeth. Julia agreed to the terms Louis set forth, and Henry's mind was wiped again of Julia and Kristoff." Katherine swallowed hard speaking softly and trying to hold back her emotion. "It was the only way he would go through with marrying Elizabeth. Julia went ahead and started a life with Jack after Henry's engagement announcement went public."

"So she was given an impossible choice. Something she couldn't refuse." Gibbs answered softly with a deep sigh shaking his head.

"How long was it then before Henry learned of the threat?" E.J. asked with tears in her eyes to hear who the events so tragically unfolded.

"Not until he remembered again." Katherine answered quietly. "Last August."

"When Jillian happened." Ziva added softly looking at Katherine for confirmation remembering what Julia had told her and saw Katherine nod softly as everyone else had a collective 'ah' moment of enlightening at how this tiny baby in Katherine's arms came to be.

"Henry clearly remembered his position and fight for Julia before his mind was wiped; his refusal to marry Elizabeth and wanting to dissolve the monarchy in order to do it. So as you can imagine, when he 'woke up' as it were, and remembered and realized he'd been forced and duped into his current life by having his memory wiped, he was livid with his grandfather and family."

Katherine sighed shaking her head, "He attempted to protest the situation again by saying he refused to have an heir with Elizabeth as Julia was the only mother he wanted for his children. This time, Louis went straight to him with the threat, that if he did not produce a legitimate heir with Elizabeth he would kill Julia and Kristoff. He was given two choices, either refuse and have them both killed; or have a legitimate heir with Elizabeth, continue being able to see Kristoff and spend time with him, still able to interact with Julia during the social season under specific rules and upon Kristoff's sixteenth birthday provided Henry has already produced a legitimate heir, he will be allowed to claim Kristoff as his illegitimate son any time after if he so chose to."

"So basically, the only way he was ever going to get to see his children with Julia or Julia ever again, was to have a child with Elizabeth." Tony shook his head in disgust, "And if he didn't agree, the old man would kill Julia and Kristoff immediately."

"Another impossible choice." Gibbs added quietly feeling disgusted once more that Henry's own grandfather would manipulate him in such a way and it reminded him of Eli doing so with Ziva.

"Henry agreed to the terms and six weeks later Elizabeth was carrying a legitimate heir." Katherine added quietly. "And Julia learned she was pregnant with his child." Her eyes glanced down to the gorgeous newborn in her arms.

"So they really can never be together, can they…" E.J. realized quietly and finally a tear fell silently down her cheek.

"No." Katherine shook her head. "Not as long as that man is still alive and those willing to do his bidding." She sighed softly dropping a light kiss to the baby in her arms head. "It is a very fine line they must walk moving forward. Louis will use any excuse he can to eradicate Julia from Henry's life. But even after Louis dies, Julia will never agree to marry Henry or let him dissolve the monarchy for her. She would only be seen in the public's eye as the one ruined Henry's marriage and family life that is projected so happily in the media. And though Julia would not care about the negative light and fall out on herself, she could never handle what that would do to her children. She wants them to have as normal childhood and life is possible given the circumstances they are already dealing with."

"So she sacrificed her happiness with Henry, for her children's wellbeing." Ziva sighed wiping at her silently falling tears, remembering what Julia had said about being able to heal the wounds of others but never herself.

Katherine nodded sadly, "There came a time when it was too late for them to be together. Too much had already happened."

Malachi's heart was pounding hearing Katherine say the words that Liat had spoken to him about their own relationship. He prayed to God that it wouldn't be too late for them as well and vowed to find a way to make it work, to give Liat whatever she needed and to hang on as long as possible before it really was too late for them.

"So now you see, Ziva," Katherine addressed her quietly, reaching out to take Ziva's hand and squeeze her fingers lightly, "Why Julia made it her personal mission to help you when your life and child and relationship with the one you love were in danger from the same people who had wielded the power over her? Julia cannot do anything to change her situation now. What is done is done. But she had the power to help you. To give you the life and freedom she will never have. She wanted to spare you the same anguish." She held Ziva's eyes intently and then looked to Tony as well, "Please, do not waste this chance she has given you. Make the most of it."

Ziva threaded her fingers with Tony's and wiped at her tears, looking from Katherine's glassy ones to the baby in her arms and back at Julia in the room. "We will make the most of it. I promise."

***_Corynorhinus_**

Liat had walked out of her room and seen the group congregated at the end of the hall. Slowly she moved towards them and they were all so engrossed in whatever they were looking at they did not see her approach until she was upon them. When she turned to look at what held their attention so intently she gasped, one hand going immediately to her stomach feeling the drop in blood pressure and the other behind her to brace herself against the wall.

"Liat!" Malachi reached for her quickly seeing she was about to pass out. His mind swimming to realize she'd even joined them and now panicked to see her losing color so quickly. "Are you okay?" He asked with deep concern trying to steady her on her feet.

"What is that?" She asked with a gasping whisper and wide-eyes staring at Julia's levitating form on the other side of the glass.

"It's your angel in black leather, Julia." Tony smiled softly at her, reaching for her other hand and cupping her face with one hand trying to reassure her, "She is the real deal, Little Ninja. You weren't hallucinating."

"How…how is she doing that?" Liat asked finding it difficult to speak and form coherent words as her heart pounded in her ears.

"No one knows, My Dear." Katherine smiled softly at her, "Julia is a gift from God and her abilities are not of our levels of comprehension."

Liat's eyes only widened further when she realized who had just spoken with her, the former _Secretary of State_ Katherine Thorne. Ziva had said they would speak much later about how they were able to actually rescue Liat and that the help had come from some powerful people but this… was nothing she could ever have imagined.

"She is the same one. The one who freed me from my chains?" Liat asked in disbelief with her eyes slowly going back to the woman levitating above the bed. Her golden blonde hair shimmering under the lights hanging perfectly down behind her as her body lay suspended against the forces of gravity. The image of this woman now wearing nothing but a white sheet and looking so peaceful clashed violently with the last image she saw of Julia with eyes like fire and clenched jaw screaming 'out' at them while storming out of the burning building wearing black leather with her hair tied back in bun at the base of her skull.

"The very same, Liat." Ziva took Tony's place with a soft smile, running her hand up and down Liat's bare arm trying to comfort her.

"I don't understand. When was she hurt? When we were escaping?" Liat asked confused as the last she remembered, Tony was the one hurt in the rubble and Julia was left standing. Now Tony stood beside her looking perfectly healthy and the woman they called Julia, was lying above a hospital bed instead of in one.

"It is a long story, Liat. I promise I will tell you. But yes, she was hurt and she's recovering now." Ziva tried to reassure her but saw the look of absolute confusion and fear in Liat's eyes. "She is real, Liat. I promise you are not hallucinating."

"So she really _is…_an angel?" Liat gulped speaking in barely above a whisper and searching Ziva's eyes for some explanation as to what she was seeing before her.

"We do not know what she is, other then to say she is a miracle and a gift from God." Ziva answered her with a soft teary smile, "We were going to say goodbye to her. Would you like to come in with me?" She asked quietly thinking maybe that would help Liat come to believe that what she was seeing was real if she could see Julia up close.

Liat nodded softly and gripped Ziva and Malachi's hands more tightly, not wanting to let go of either not trusting herself on her own two feet at the moment.

"I will ask Henry to step out with Kristoff for a moment." Katherine nodded softly to them and walked back into the room. They could see her speaking with Henry who turned around with Kristoff to look at them and gave a small head nod as acknowledgement.

"Is that… Prince Henry?" Liat asked even more amazed and bewildered.

"It is." Ziva assured her with a growing smile.

"And you swear that I am not dreaming seeing a woman levitating off a bed, Secretary of State Katherine Thorne, former President Thorne," Her eyes flashed to the man standing beside Gibbs, "and Prince Henry all at once?" She asked incredulously and they all chuckled softly as it sounded crazy to someone just waking up and into this situation.

"You are not dreaming." Malachi cupped the side of her head staring into her big dark eyes with a soft smile, "It will make sense in time. I promise."

Henry stepped out and smiled softly at seeing Liat for the first time, acknowledging her with a soft head nod and then took the baby from Katherine, kissing her head lightly. "I am going to spend some alone time with my children before I must go." He informed her and Katherine nodded, leaning in she kissed his cheek softly seeing the tears already welling in his eyes as well. Henry excused himself and took hold of Kristoff's hand and they all watched him walk down the hallway away from them spending the last few minutes he had with his children away from the eyes of others.

Liat was even more confused about the baby and the little boy and the prince proclaiming they were his and how this all fit into the situation but she was afraid to ask anymore as everyone else seemed to think this was perfectly normal.

"Go ahead," Katherine nodded at Ziva giving her an encouraging small smile.

Cautiously Ziva stepped towards the door, still holding onto Liat's hand and the two entered the room quietly.

Liat's eyes rapidly flitting over everything she was seeing from the body floating before her to the items in the room floating as well. The heart monitors rapid hum as Julia's heart beat nearly 300 bpm now was the only sound in the room.

"Hello Julia." Ziva reached out tentatively before her and carefully wrapped her hand around Julia's fingers. Their warmth was incredible nearly hot to the touch. "We came to say 'thank you' for all that you have done for us and to say 'goodbye." Ziva's eyes filled with new tears that fell just as quickly overwhelmed in the moment of thanking and saying goodbye to the woman who had saved her life and future.

"I will never be able to thank you enough for all that you have done for me and those I love. Thank you, Julia." She spoke to her as if she could hear her and to her great astonishment and those watching, Julia's body and the items around her slowly began to go down as if she heard Ziva.

Ziva's eyes flashed through the glass to Katherine's as Julia's body dropped down so that she was only inches above the bed now instead of feet. She wasn't sure of what to do until she felt Julia's fingers curl softly and slowly around her own. Ziva gasped and cried as she looked down and realized that Julia could hear her.

"Please rest and get better." Ziva leaned over near Julia's ear. "I hope to see you again soon." She whispered quietly and kissed her forehead, stroking her hair back gently. "I will not take what you have done for us for granted. I promise. Goodbye Julia."

Liat could barely breathe at what she was seeing before her and hesitantly reached out to touch Julia's skin, needing to feel her physical for her brain to register this was real. When she did the same warmth and tingle she remembered from her rescue from the woman's touch pulsated up her arm. Ziva had let go of Julia's fingers and carefully Liat took hold of the hand instead.

"I do not know you," Liat spoke quietly looking over the woman's stunningly beautiful face that was perfectly still, "But you have saved my life and that of my child. Thank you, beautiful angel." Liat gasped and let her tears fall when she felt Julia squeeze her fingers slightly as well.

When she and Ziva both stepped back, Julia's body once again rose into the air as did the objects around her. She had somehow suppressed her raging energy long enough for them to say 'goodbye.'

"I have never seen that." Katherine informed them softly with wide-eyes as Liat and Ziva rejoined their group, "This is another level of control from her I have never witnessed before. That she recognized you were there and was able to temporarily suppress her energy like that," She shook her head softly with new tears unable to finish her statement as there were no words.

"She is truly _The Phoenix,_" McGee marveled with awe, "Rising again from her own ashes stronger then she was before." He thought of how true that statement really was.

Julia had set the place ablaze with her explosion of power and chose to use the same energy to save Tony and in doing so, extinguished her own life as she knew it, only to rise again more powerful then before. One thing was very clear to them all after their encounter with her; she was a gift, not to be understood or questioned, but to be accepted for what she was, a miracle, with a much higher purpose then anyone would ever be able to comprehend. They felt blessed, for whatever reason she'd chosen to help them.

* * *

It was with a heavy heart that Liat had told both Malachi and Asa to go home to Israel, not to accompany them back to D.C. as she wasn't ready to talk or make any decisions yet anyway and their presence was making her feel more pressured.

Both men graciously accepted with understanding though it pained them both visibly in saying goodbye to her at the airport. She hugged them both tightly and kissed their cheeks, thanking them for what they had done to find her and pleaded with her beautiful dark eyes, to just give her time.

It was late by the time they had finally landed back in D.C. having flown home on Julia's private jet at Katherine's insistence, with the clear message that they would be in touch once Julia regained consciousness. There were still matters to resolve concerning Ziva's decision about accepting her position on the new Council and Julia and Katherine's offer to help, still stood. The threat of danger was still present until Ziva made a decision and as long as that seat was open, people would continue to war over it. She encouraged them all to rest, recuperate and then make a decision.

Vance, Ducky, Palmer, Breena and especially Abby, were all was anxious too greet them upon their return but Liat didn't seem ready just yet and so Gibbs made the call for Tony and Ziva to take her straight home with them to and they would speak in the morning about how Liat was doing acclimating back home. It was a Federal Holiday, after all, as the United States celebrated their freedom with _Independence Day_ celebrations and everyone was off of work, giving them more time to recover.

_***Grace**_

"Home sweet home." Tony smiled softly using the key to unlock Ziva and Liat's apartment as the two waited behind him.

Ziva hadn't let go of Liat's hand since they landed knowing how much anxiety Liat was already feeling about finding her normal again and afraid it wouldn't be there.

They waited for Tony to open the door and stepped through, with Ziva hitting the lights. Liat hadn't been in the space for two months, since the morning after the Engagement Party and she'd left for Israel. Everything looked exactly the same as Ziva had been staying with Tony since that night. The empty glass of water that had Liat's traces of lipstick from that night, still resided on the coffee table next to the program from the Opera that evening. Time in this room, had stood still. It felt like an eternity ago to Liat instead of two months. The woman that had left in the early morning hours of that night, was not the same one coming back home now.

Tears of both relief and sadness washed over her as she froze inside the doorway in coming to that realization.

"It will take time." Ziva spoke softly reaching up to cup Liat's face and knowing exactly how she was feeling. She had felt the same way upon coming home from Somalia. Everything was the same, but she was very different. "Come on. Let's get ready for bed." She pulled her softly along and into the space with Liat following closely behind.

Ziva and Tony's eyes flashed to each other's having a silent conversation for Tony to pick up the glass and remove it from Liat's sight as well as the opera program at least for now. They could tackle the reminders in the morning. Right now, they just wanted to get her settled.

"I will make you both some tea." Tony smiled softly as Ziva paused in the hallway to grab towels from the linen closet.

"Thank you." Ziva smiled at Tony, so grateful he was there and knew exactly what she needed in order to help Liat.

Tony set to work putting water in the kettle and thankful he had the chance to do something to help. Liat seemed to cling more towards Ziva as her grounding post and they all understood why. It wasn't just that Ziva was her sister, it was that Liat knew that Ziva had been where she was and survived it, found her way out of the cloud of darkness and found herself again. She was looking to Ziva to help her do the same.

Tony realized that the best way to help support Liat give the situation, was to support Ziva in whatever ways he could so that she could be there for her sister. Whatever made their lives easier he was happy to help.

Ziva knew that the first thing Liat would want to do being home again was to bathe, not that she needed it. She was perfectly clean but it was the symbolic gesture of washing away all that had happened to her and leaving it behind. She sat Liat down on the edge of the bathtub and started running her a bath.

Liat didn't say anything as she watched Ziva for several moments and then stood, trying to remove her own clothing but her hands were shaking too badly.

"I will help you." Ziva smiled softly at her coming to stand before her and helping to undo the buttons down the front of Liat's shirt. Her arms were still too sore from hanging stretched out and chained to the wall for her to put things on over her head just yet and so for now, her wardrobe would consist of shirts that could be slipped on and buttoned instead.

"Thank you." Liat answered with a soft head nod.

"I know you'd do the same for me." Ziva answered quietly and both of their minds raced back in time just a few months ago when it was Liat doing the very same thing for Ziva when she needed the help. "It won't be like this forever. I promise you, Liat." She tried to assure her staring into her dark eyes.

"I believe you." Liat spoke quietly, believing that was true coming from Ziva after seeing her scars and the proof of what was possible to not only live through, but find a way to thrive again and be happy. "I am still amazed that you are my sister." She smiled softly as Ziva removed her shirt and began helping her out of her jeans.

"I am amazed as well," Ziva smiled quietly while Liat stepped out of her clothes and then Ziva stood again to help ease her into the warm tub filled with luxuriously soft bubbles. "Though from the moment I was told that you were, it made perfect sense to me. I think my heart always knew who you were."

"Mine too." Liat smiled with new tears in her eyes, "Though it would have been nice for our hearts to have relayed that message to our brains before we started trying to kill each other that day in the synagogue." She smiled causing Ziva to laugh softly as she stepped back and kneeled down on the rug beside the tub.

Ziva was relieved to hear Liat's sarcasm return and shook her head at the memory, "Yes, it would have been nice." Though her father's reaction that day to seeing them fighting also made a great deal more sense because he did know they were sisters. "I imagine we were making up for all the fights we would have had as children."

"Did you fight with Tali like that?" Liat asked more curious now about her twin sister and wanting to learn more from Ziva when the moments presented themselves. She knew it had always been difficult for Ziva to speak of Tali given the circumstances of her death. "If you do not wish to speak of her, that is okay, Ziva. I understand."

Ziva was quiet a moment looking at Liat and thinking of Tali. She hadn't spoken very much of Tali in many years except to Schmeil and lately to Tony and Liat. If she wasn't the one to share the stories of Tali with Liat, there was no one else to and Liat would never know anything about who Tali really was. She smiled softly with tears in her eyes as she got more comfortable, leaning back against the wall sitting on the floor beside Liat in the tub. "I think you are the one person I should likely be sharing these stories of Tali with the most, Liat… you more then anyone else. You were her twin." She smiled softly choking back tears, "And you deserve to know the truth. So please, ask me anything you'd like about her or any members of our family and I will do my best to answer." It felt odd and right all at the same time to use the description of 'our family' for the first time with Liat.

Liat nodded softly feeling the same. It was strange to hear Ziva speaking of her family as theirs' together now and yet it felt right as well.

"To answer your question. No, Tali and I never fought like you and I did that day in the synagogue." Ziva shook her head chuckling softly at the mere image that presented, "She was very much a girly girl and had never been trained in hand-to-hand combat. She was very much into clothes, boys, music and bands and spending time with her friends when we were older. But when we were little, we used to fight mostly because Tali wanted to do everything that I wanted to do and would follow me everywhere, mimicking everything I would do and say."

Liat chuckled softly imagining such a thing and sunk a little deeper into the bubbles, her hand resting over the baby moving around beneath her palm enjoying the bath already. "She looked up to you. I did the same with my Tali. Annoyed her all the time that I wanted to do everything she did." Liat relayed memories of her own sibling growing up and her heart washed over with sadness thinking about both sisters, both Tali's and both now gone.

"Mostly, we got a long very well. There were a couple of rough years when I was getting older and she was still too little to do things with me, where I think we drove each other crazy but when that was over, we were the best of friends." Ziva smiled pulling her knees up and resting her arms over them. "Especially after Mom died. I felt like I needed to protect her and take care of her." She felt more tears welling, "I think that is why I have a difficult time speaking about her. I feel like I failed her. Failed them both." She sniffled thinking about her mother who was always telling her to look after her sister when they were little.

"You didn't fail her, Ziva." Liat spoke quietly turning her head to look at the woman before her, "I am living proof…that you will go to the ends of the earth for those you love." She felt her voice crack to say such a thing out loud for the first time to Ziva and be included in that group she loved so much, "If you could have saved Tali, I know you would have."

Ziva felt a sense of relief flood through her in looking at Liat and feeling forgiveness from Tali. That she was not able to save her, but was able to save her twin in Liat. "Thank you." She gave a teary smile to her sister quietly.

"It is the truth. No thanks needed." Liat shifted in the tub sloshing the water slightly and giving Ziva a small smile. "This feels like Heaven." She ran her hand gently through the warm soapy water encasing her aching body. "I will never again take such small things like a warm bath for granted." She spoke quietly, "My baths of late have been getting sprayed with a hose or having buckets of cold water dumped over my head repeatedly." An involuntary shiver ran through her body that would have gone unnoticed by most, except Ziva.

"That will fade in time too." Ziva spoke quietly with a small head nod. It was both a blessing and curse to think of every tiny thing in your life with such marvel and awe as it reminded you over and over why you felt that way. Eventually, the awe over having warm water and the ability to simply soak in a tub faded away again and it just became a bath once more. It was a good day when Ziva had first realized sitting at her desk at NCIS that she had taken a bath the night before and had not thought about 'what a gift it was' or recalled her torture and it had simply been a bath.

Ziva had helped Liat to dress into comfortable pajamas and the two rejoined Tony waiting for them in the kitchen with soft smiles.

"Feeling better?" He asked cautiously sliding the hot cup of chamomile tea towards Liat across the kitchen island.

"I am." Liat gave him a small smile in turn. The bath had relaxed her and helped her ease back into her home environment like a warm hug. "I haven't had the chance yet to thank you both properly, for coming to get me." She began quietly looking into her tea and then up to both Ziva and Tony's faces sitting across from her. "Thank you." She added with tears welling once more in her eyes with gratitude.

Ziva moved instantly around the small island and wrapped her arms around Liat, tightly, speaking over her shoulder, "You never have to thank me for that." She shook her head softly with her own tears falling and feeling tremendously guilty, "You were only there because Illan wanted me to suffer. I am the one who is so sorry, Liat."

Liat held Ziva more tightly hearing her apology and shook her own head softly with tears, "Ziva, you have nothing to apologize for. It was not your fault the crazy man took this course of action." Her voice faded softly as they held each with silent tears coursing down both of their cheeks.

_*** Home**_

Tony smiled on with tears flooding his own eyes to witness the exchange of apology, forgiveness and thanks. They were speaking in Hebrew now and he had no idea what they were actually saying to each other but their body language and reactions spoke volumes as to what was being said.

"I love you, Liat." Ziva pulled back and cupped both sides of her cheeks to stare into her sisters deep dark eyes with a smile, "And I am so happy that you are my sister."

"I love you too, Ziva." Liat smiled softly and reached up, wrapping her arms around Ziva's neck again and holding on tightly, craving the touch and the feeling of safety in her sister's arms.

When it came time for them to actually sleep, Liat felt guilty for not wanting to sleep alone and knowing how Tony and Ziva both felt when forced to sleep apart. Tony and Ziva both had tried to reassure her that it was fine, Tony had no problem sleeping in Liat's room if Liat wanted to sleep with Ziva in her big bed but Liat wouldn't hear of it. She proposed a compromise instead.

Liat sighed quietly snuggling her face into the pillow and feeling Ziva's arm drape softly over her from behind; her warm breath tickled Liat's neck as she exhaled with a contented sigh as well and smiled.

"I bet this is not the fantasy you envisioned when sleeping with two sisters, is it, Tony?" Liat asked into the darkness with a smile in her tone and heard Ziva laugh softly lying spooned behind her.

Tony had to smile and chuckle into the darkness as well. Looking over Ziva's head beside him in the moonlight and seeing Liat's just in front of her. The three were lying like spoons all facing the same direction with Ziva in the middle. She held on to Liat while Tony held on to Ziva. It was good to hear Liat joking again, even if at his expense as it was like old times.

"Not quite, Little Ninja." Tony answered with a smile on his own face and burying his nose into Ziva's hair, inhaling the scent of her shampoo that he loved. "But it's pretty nice all the same." He added quietly wrapping his arm over Ziva and enjoying the feel of her in his arm again. Something he hadn't felt when sleeping since the morning they'd left Julia's ranch. "I'm just glad you're home." He paused, "I'm glad we're all home." He added dropping a kiss to Ziva's head in thanks that they'd all made it back alive and in one piece.

"Me too." Ziva smiled staring at the back of Liat's profile and taking comfort both in Tony's warmth and body behind her and Liat's steady breathing beneath her arm in front of her.

"Me too." Liat chimed in softly rounding out the chorus of thanks and pulled Ziva's arm around her closer to her heart before letting her eyes fall shut with exhaustion.

It wasn't long before both Liat and Ziva were fast asleep, not needing long to fall asleep right now given what they'd both been through and their current pregnant condition.

Tony took a moment to stare at the two sleeping beauties before him in the moonlight filtering in through the windows. One brunette and the other blonde, cuddled together and peaceful for the first time in months. He couldn't have imagined this moment six months ago.

The New Year had begun with so many hopes of good things to come after celebrating a wonderful Christmas with his father, and Ziva and the rest of his collective family. He and Ziva were finally on the right track opening up to each other more and more about the important things in life, neither had been seeing anyone else as they'd both realized the next 'someone' they wanted to be with was each other even if neither was saying it out loud. And then all those hopes for a good year were crashed violently to the ground with a spray of gunfire and a heart-shattering cry of 'Abba!'

The death of Eli David had caused a domino effect of abrupt changes that had rocked them all to their cores and changed everything they thought they knew time and time again but not all the change it spawned was bad. The horrors made them all look at what was really important in life and face what they really wanted from themselves and each other.

Tony doubted very much now in hindsight that without losing Ziva the way he had at the end of January, he'd be lying in bed with her now, engaged and expecting a baby had he not been faced once more with the prospect of losing her forever. If he were honest, he would likely still be procrastinating about how to cleverly convince Ziva to be his date without officially asking her or calling it that, to watch the fireworks light up the monuments together over the _National Mall_. Some how, she would agree and after a night spent trading barbs and longing looks, he would have wished her a good night and then gone home, alone, lying awake and looking up at the ceiling going over the entire night in slow motion pointing out all the times she looked at him or he at her and he could have, should have, kissed her or made a move and he hadn't. Regret and longing for Ziva would have been the reoccurring themes still playing out in his heart and mind as he fell asleep that night and woke to an empty bed in the morning.

He sighed contentedly now brushing his nose and lips gently against the back of her beautiful head, snuggled up behind her. Grateful, to be able to hold her like this, that they listened to Gibbs and McGee and everyone else who loved them and repeatedly told them both, not to waste the good between them. And he thought of Julia and Henry and Katherine, who had all reminded them again and again in the last week to never take each other or what they had for granted.

Ziva may have lost her father, but found a sister and a half-brother in Kevin, who was turning out to be the _okay guy_ they once had believed him to be. The bonds between their misfit-family only grew stronger while adding new members along the way, expanding their small group into a slightly larger one with the additions of E.J., Liat, Malachi, Asa, Agent Abby Borin and Fornell. They had shed a great deal of tears together in the last six months, and also shared a great deal of laughs.

A smile lit Tony's face in the darkness as he thought about their various Game Nights and the thundering laughter it always produced. He looked forward to more nights like those in the future; and more nights, just like these, contentedly falling asleep with the woman he loved and knowing she'd be right there when he woke again in the morning.

* * *

**AN: Everyone don't panic! This is not the end, but the end is coming soon! -Wild**

**PS: No update on Tuesday night. Enjoy your NCIS!**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: We are on the downward slope! The end is on the horizon, but not YET! It's just all saccharine sweet fluffiness from here on out with the occasional tears here and there as we finish up. Song of this chapter is _"Girl on Fire_" by Alicia Keys. You can find this one on Youtube for free as well for those who do not have it already in their library of tunes. I'll tell you when to start it :) I'm off and traveling again so I'll do my best to update when I can! Thank you to my great, loyal awesome fans for all the kind words this week and support! Much love to all!- Wild**

* * *

"Hey," Ziva popped her head over the wall in the Bullpen with a soft smile, "How are you doing?" She asked Liat quietly in Hebrew. It was the last day of her second week back at work and so far, Liat had been pretty quiet.

"Okay." Liat smiled softly looking up briefly from the file in front her. She smiled at Ziva's concern and care more than anything.

In the last week, her new 'big' sister had been taking excellent care of her, knowing exactly what she needed in every way. Ziva would pull back when she knew Liat wanted space, finding other things for she and Tony to do either in the apartment or leaving all together. She'd also push when she knew that Liat really wanted to speak about something but was struggling to find the right words or how to bring it up. And sometimes, she wouldn't say anything at all. Just give her a soft smile from across the room, or a nod, or a hug or a simple squeeze of the hand. And other times, like now, she'd pop her head over the wall dividing their office spaces and just flat out ask her how she was if Liat had been quiet too long. It reminded Liat to re-engage as she'd let her mind wander away too long and Ziva was the tether that pulled her feet back on the ground again.

Her 'welcome back' in the NCIS office was more then she could have ever expected. The moment they'd stepped off the elevator her first morning back, all motion in the Bull Pen had stopped. Everyone's face lit into large smiles with applause and cheers at her return.

Abby had taken the liberty of ordering a cake that said, '_Welcome Home Liat, We Missed You!_' She had also taken it upon herself to make Liat's desk more 'permanent' in hopes she would stay and really feel at home. Looking around now, Liat couldn't help but smile seeing the several framed photos of Liat with the 'girls' at various Girls' Nights Out, Game Nights and McGee's Birthday, the day of the spa and Engagement Party. But the image that touched her heart the most, was held inside a silver frame with smiling red skulls and crossbones that was so Abby, and read '_Through Thick and Thin, Sisters 'til the End.'_ The photo inside was of Ziva kissing Liat's head with a smile at McGee's party in a very big sister sort of way.

McGee had given her a plant figuring she would like that, as Liat was always commenting on Ziva's. Tony had furnished a Little Ninja action figure to set on her desk that he had already been found playing with on more then one occasion, making her laugh with his commentary. Ziva had given her a small Israeli flag, like the one she had on her own desk and a new copy of '_What To Expect When You're Expecting'_ knowing hers' had been lost. E.J. had given her a Beta Fish in a tiny bowl that they'd all named '_Probie_' as Team Gibbs newest mascot.

Life was starting to feel a little more normal with the routine in place and the smiles were more frequent than the tears as the days went on. Ziva and Tony both had stayed with her together at the _Ninja Pad_, as Tony called Ziva and Liat's apartment, without complaint or even a single word about it knowing that Liat didn't want to be alone right now, still getting used to the idea of life outside captivity.

Liat had spoken with Malachi every work day to report in as the Liaison Officer to Mossad and each night, they would end the work conversation now with a small conversation about what each had done that day and how the baby and Liat were both doing. It was short and quick, but both recognized it was necessary not to simply ignore the unresolved situation between them. Liat was relieved that Malachi was no longer pushing and let her lead the conversations, only commenting on what she offered.

She'd only spoken once to Asa on the phone and the rest of the time, he sent her texts checking in and keeping in touch. There wasn't much that could be said between them until they'd had a chance to talk and Liat wasn't ready for that yet.

"Are you sure you're up for tonight?" Ziva asked concerned lowering her voice a bit, even if they were speaking in Hebrew and no one else around them understood. They were hosting a small birthday party for Tony at their apartment tonight with just their immediate group of family and friends. Liat had been looking forward to it, even helping Ziva with the plans and ideas with a smile and laughter but today, she'd suddenly gone too quiet again after lunch. Her mood had shifted entirely and Ziva thought she had a good idea as to why.

Today over lunch, Ducky had given Liat her first ultrasound she was conscious for since her return. She had no seen her baby since Ducky had performed his last on her before she was abducted. During her examination in London, she had still been unconscious so this was the first time she was seeing her baby girl so vividly before her.

The moment was bittersweet as she lit into a smile seeing her beautiful child on the screen and then hearing Malachi's voice talking to her about following along each day with his own pregnancy book. It was heartbreaking for her to know he cared so much and was not there to share it with her. If only things were different she'd thought and then became lost in another world, thinking about all the things that had happened to them to leave them both where they were, worlds apart.

"I'm up for tonight, Ziva." Liat tried to reassure her with a soft smile, stopping what she was doing and closing the folder before her. "I am looking forward to some fun again."

"Will you please tell me if it gets to be too much? Everyone will understand, Liat." Ziva spoke softly concerned that Liat wouldn't say anything if she did feel overwhelmed, not wanting to spoil the fun for everyone else.

"I will be fine, Ziva. Do not worry." Liat gave her a small smile.

"You did not answer my question." Ziva raised an eyebrow at her, catching the purposeful deflect. "Will you tell me if it gets to be too much?"

"Yes, I will tell you." Liat shook her head with a smile, "You are so bossy sometimes." She raised her own eyebrow with a growing smile at Ziva enjoying the banter again.

"It's the right of every big sister." Ziva returned the smile, happy to see a genuine one on Liat's face and hear the tease in her tone. "I boss, because I care."

"I know, I know." Liat shook her head again with a small laugh, "I will be fine, Ziva. I promise. And if I'm suddenly not, I will let you know."

"Thank you." Ziva nodded sharply trying to hold back her smile. She failed when she saw Ducky stepping off the elevator with a sweetly wrapped package of pink in his hands walking towards them with a smile of his own. "Hello Ducky." She greeted him as he came to stand before Liat's desk.

"Hello Ziva, Liat." He smiled warmly at them both, "I hope I am not intruding on your conversation but I would like to give you something, My Dear." He smiled handing over the beautifully wrapped box.

"Ducky, it's beautiful." Ziva smiled in awe at the beautiful presentation of the box with its wrapping and bows.

"It is." Liat smiled feeling her heart skip a little beat holding it in her hands. She knew it was for the baby given the coloring of the wrapping and the sweet baby rattle in Sterling Silver tied with the ribbon. "Gorgeous, Ducky. Thank you." This was the first gift she'd ever received for the baby and it made her heart flutter with the reality her baby girl would be here sooner then later now.

"Oh, please do not give me credit for the wrapping." Ducky shook his head with a smile, "The wonderful ladies at the department store deserve all the credit." He looked directly into Liat's eyes, "I told them that this gift was for someone very special. Please, go ahead and open it."

Tony, Gibbs, McGee and E.J. had all returned from going over their new case with Vance and caught the small gathering at Liat's desk with everyone wearing smiles to see Liat opening what appeared to be a baby gift.

Liat carefully tore the paper and ribbons away, setting the beautiful rattle aside and cautiously opened the box sifting through the tissue paper. When she lifted the frame from the box, her eyes had instant tears in them to see her baby waving back at her.

"Ducky, it's…so beautiful." She couldn't speak looking at the video clip of her ultrasound in 3D playing on a loop over the small digital screen. The baby was crystal clear perfect down to the tiniest of detail, sucking on the two middle fingers of one hand while opening and closing her fingers on the other as if waving 'hello.' "Thank you."

"I thought it might be nice to see your lovely little baby waving at you throughout, each and every day." Ducky smiled warmly seeing how much the gift had touched Liat's heart with the tears running silently down her cheeks and the raging smile as she stare at the image.

None of the others had seen the ultrasound except Ziva who had gone with her and all of their eyes were widened with awe.

"My mind is officially blown." Tony gasped carefully taking the frame from Liat as she passed it around proudly with a smile, "She's so perfect, Liat! And so…so," He couldn't find the right word to describe his awe over realizing how fully formed and perfect this baby already was at just six months pregnant. That her little personality was already showing through in how she preferred to suck her fingers.

"She's amazing." He finally marveled with excitement in his eyes and flashing to Ziva, so excited for Liat's baby's arrival and their own.

"Beautiful." E.J. smiled widely at her friend taking the photo from Tony and shaking her head in awe looking from the baby and back to Liat again. "She has your nose. So cute." She passed the frame to McGee.

"She's adorable, Liat." McGee smiled while Gibbs looked on over his shoulder.

"Beautiful baby." Gibbs smiled tenderly speaking softly and in awe himself at how detailed the ultrasound image and video had been.

"Have you chosen a name yet?" McGee asked knowing that Liat had been thinking about it the last couple of weeks and many debates were struck up over the meaning of names when Tony had revealed his conversation with Kristoff on the subject.

"Not yet," Liat smiled taking the photo frame back again and smiling as she set it down next to her sisters' frame. "There is one that I keep hearing in my dreams. It is persistent."

"Maybe it's a sign," Tony smiled softly fascinated by this naming process as well with he and Ziva already discussing names for their own daughter.

"Maybe." Liat shrugged softly with a sad smile. She couldn't help but feel a little saddened about deciding on the finality of her child's name without the input of her father. She wasn't sure yet or not at this point that Malachi would be a part of this child's life should she choose not pursue a relationship with him. Her fears at what could happen in the future were still too worrisome.

"And you're still not going to give us any hints about what that name could be?" E.J. asked with another smile, having tried all week to get the name out of Liat.

"Nope." Liat shook her head with a soft smile, enjoying their efforts. "If I tell you, it feels like that is it in my heart. That is who she will become from that moment forward. I want to be sure. The meanings of names, are important." She smiled back at Tony, remembering their first conversation ever and the most recent over the meaning of names.

"Perfectly understandable, My Dear." Ducky smiled leaning over to kiss Liat's cheek. "I'm glad you like the gift." He added quietly, hoping she would stay as well, "We have missed you."

"And I, you." Liat smiled in return. "Will you be joining us this evening?" She asked wondering if he would be coming to Tony's party as well.

"I wouldn't miss it!" Ducky winked at her with a smile, "I will be there promptly at 7:00 P.M. as instructed."

"As will Abby and I." McGee smiled, "She's just finishing up in the lab now."

"I'll be there with the cake at around 6:45," E.J. smiled at both Ziva and Tony, having volunteered to pick up the cake as the bakery was near her place in Georgetown. "Anything else you guys want me to pick up along the way?"

"No, we're good. Thank you." Tony smiled with excitement that everyone was getting together for his birthday. It had been years since he'd had an actual party to celebrate his birthday. They had all vowed that this year, they would take the time to celebrate every member of their 'family's' birthdays in honor of life and all that they'd been through.

"Agent Borin is coming right?" McGee asked with smiling eyes shifting his gaze to Ziva.

"She is." Ziva smiled that their friend was once again joining them for the first time, since their engagement party. "And Fornell." Her gaze shifted over to Gibbs with smile growing.

"He's riding with me," Gibbs smiled seeing the smile in Ziva's eyes that everyone was getting together again for the first time in months and winking at her, sending the silent message that he was taking care of Ziva's surprise as well.

"Mr. Palmer and the lovely Breena will pick up the wine." Ducky smiled.

"I think we're set." McGee smiled sharing another wink with Ziva at having arranged another surprise for Tony with her in secret.

"Good." Ziva smiled, "Then we will see all of you soon." Life was finally starting to feel as though things were getting back to normal.

The car ride home was filled mostly with Tony's enthusiastic singing to Ziva, of "_Volare_" in his best Dean Martin voice in his excitement at sharing his first ever birthday with her as a couple.

Liat couldn't help but smile in the backseat looking out the window at hearing his voice and his overt gestures towards Ziva in the passenger seat as he spoke in Italian trying to impress her with his dramatic eyes and blinking.

Ziva kept giggling and shaking her head that he was acting like he was already drunk to which Tony replied, "Drunk in love!" lifting and kissing her hand.

All three, stopped short when they'd stepped off the elevator to the _Ninja Pad_ seeing the two guards posted outside of their apartment door.

Ziva gasped with a hopeful smile when one guard turned his head their way and smiled. "Cody!" She had to stop herself from running down the hall with heart already starting to pound, "Is she here?" She felt badly in an instant for not saying _hello_ to the man but he just chuckled softly with a soft head nod.

Liat had no idea who the man was having not seen him before though Ziva and Tony both seemed to know him and were smiling.

"She is, ma'am. Lady Julia is waiting for you inside with Jack." Cody answered with his cute country drawl and a slight tip of his head.

Liat's eyes widened and heart began to beat a bit faster realizing who was on the other side of the door. The 'angel in black leather' who had saved her life and whom she last saw levitating off her hospital bed.

"And she's okay?" Ziva asked nearly bouncing with excitement at seeing Julia alive and conscious once more.

"More beautiful and perfect than ever, ma'am." He answered quietly with his cheeks flushing slightly, clearly taken by his boss.

"Thank you!" Ziva squeezed his hand with a large smile as he opened the door and stepped back.

When they walked into the apartment, their eyes landed on Jack first, sitting on the couch holding a beer in his hand and smiling at them. He nodded immediately towards the open balcony doors with the curtains fluttering in the soft July breeze, knowing exactly who their anxious eyes were looking for. _Julia_.

Ziva smiled more widely and quickly raced forward the few steps to turn and look out onto her balcony with Tony and Liat right beside her.

_***Girl on Fire (repeat)**_

Julia's back was to them as she looked down over the city with the sun setting on the horizon; casting the city in the background into a magical wonderland of warm colors. Her hair was down and still golden with beautiful loose curls and Ziva could have sworn that it was at least another six inches longer then the last time she'd seen it down just three weeks ago before their mission. She was wearing a short white summer dress that was as playful, as it was elegant fitting her perfect form and stopping just below the knee. Her sun-kissed tan skin also seemed to be shimmering golden in the light and as she turned around to face them, her smile grew and lit her golden eyes once more. A sight so beautiful, it brought Ziva to tears having watched the light fade in those beautiful golden eyes as she held Julia in her arms the morning she died on their mission.

To see them open once more and full of bright and sparkling life was too much for Ziva and she lunged forward without warning and encased Julia into a tight hug, holding on for dear life.

"You're okay." Ziva breathed with a smile through her tears with relief over Julia's shoulder and felt the full body tingle of having this kind of contact with Julia for the first time, with so much of her own skin touching Julia's and feeling the constant currant she gave off.

"I'm okay." Juila returned the hug, holding on more tightly herself when she felt Ziva's relief at seeing her alive once more. She was smiling over Ziva's shoulder at Liat, Tony and Jack who had come to stand beside Tony with a wide smile of his own.

"You look incredible!" Ziva finally let go and stepped back, looking Julia up and down and finding her more radiant and flawless then ever.

Tony was thinking much the same thing. Julia looked even more breathtaking then usual as she smiled at Ziva. _The Phoenix_ rising from the ashes had fit the folklore perfectly. Julia seemed to have come out of it even more beautiful then before, if such a thing were possible. Everything about her was more youthful and glowing then he'd remembered.

"Thank you." Julia acknowledged Ziva's compliment with a soft smile, "You are looking incredibly radiant yourself, Ziva!" She smiled more widely cupping Ziva's face and looking her up and down, taking note of the now visible baby bump that was ever so slowly growing. "Pregnancy suits you."

"I agree." Tony smiled softly with eyes flashing from Ziva's beautiful pregnant form to Julia's and holding fast. His nerves were suddenly on fire in her presence thinking about what he could ever say to the woman who had saved his life and nearly lost her own in the process, all because he wouldn't listen and stay where she put him. Julia, to her credit, just smiled softly at him with a twinkle in her eye agreeing with his statement about Ziva.

"And you," Julia began taking a step forward towards Liat. "My Dear, are absolutely glowing and beautiful."

Liat was frozen in her place and unmoving looking at the woman now standing in heels and a dress before her, the last time she saw this woman, she was floating and her brain was still trying to work out that connection that this, was in fact real.

"How are you feeling?" Julia asked seeing Liat was still too stunned to speak.

"Good." Liat finally found her voice speaking softly. "I'm sorry…it's just." She didn't know what to say about her lack of words and the fact she couldn't stop staring at Julia or the rolling pools of gold flickering through her dark eyes. "You are my angel..." And this time, Julia really looked the part of an angel in her eyes. Wearing white, gorgeous and seemingly glowing with a radiant smile and glittering eyes.

"Though not in black leather this time." Julia smiled at Liat and winked with a soft laugh, remembering what Liat had said of her the night of the rescue. She reached up and once again cupped Liat's cheek as she had that night. "I am so pleased to see you, Liat. I look forward to getting to know you."

Liat gasped softly to feel Julia's touch again and the memories of that night, feeling the radiating warmth and electric pulse of this woman's touch, then and now, were fused together as reality. Liat didn't understand how, but she knew that memory was real now as was this woman.

"Thank you…for saving me." Liat felt the tears welling in her eyes with appreciation for the woman who had severed her chains.

"It was a team effort." Julia graciously smiled looking at both Ziva and Tony, reaching for Liat's hand and squeezing it gently. "You have so many people who love you, Liat. They all fought hard to find you and bring you home. I was merely one part of a collective effort." She shifted the attention away from her and back onto Liat and happier subjects, "The baby is growing!" She marveled at Liat's increasing size in just the last three weeks since Julia had seen her. "I can't believe how quickly it is going. It won't be long now and she will be here."

"Not long at all." Liat smiled softly feeling more at ease in this woman's presence and running her hand over her expanding belly.

"May I?" Julia asked with hand hovering over Liat's belly with a smile.

Liat's eyes caught Ziva's smile and small nod that it was okay and nodded herself for Julia to lay her hands on her baby belly. The warmth and tingling instantly radiated around her abdomen from beneath Julia's palms.

"She's very content. Very happy." Julia smiled looking into Liat's eyes, "And she loves sucking on those fingers." She laughed softly and saw Liat's eyes widen that Julia knew that detail. "It is a good name you have chosen for her, Liat." She added softly with a smile, "It has great meaning and will serve her well in the future."

"You know the name?" Liat asked quietly in disbelief and awe, having heard all the stories about Julia's abilities but still stunned that they were true in seeing it for herself.

"I do." Julia smiled softly, "And why you've chosen it. It is a good name, Liat. Do not be afraid to claim it for her. It is what suits her given the circumstances of her creation and her life. You are dreaming this name for a reason."

Liat swallowed hard with tears in her eyes staring into Julia's smiling eyes and feeling her touch as she lifted her chin gently with her fingers and then held both of her wrists with the same gentleness in her own hands. She heard Julia's voice for the first time inside her head saying, '_Do not be afraid. This baby is the beginning of everything new and good in your life. You are a great mother and she already loves you.'_ Liat gasped softly as the tears finally slid from her eyes when Julia had finished speaking and let her hand slowly fall away.

"Okay," Liat answered her verbally with a soft head nod.

"Are you going to tell us now?" Tony asked with a hopeful small smile, "It'd be a great birthday present to Uncle Tony to hear my beautiful niece's name for the first time!"

Liat sniffled back her tears with a soft smile at Tony and shook her head at his persistence. "Eden." She smiled swallowing hard with the emotion she was choking back and saw them all smile. "After the Garden of Eden. From where all things start in a new beginning." Her mind was flashing back to the first day she offered comfort to Ziva in a bittersweet moment now looking back.

Ziva had been poisoned with a flower from The Garden of Eden, but it was because of that day, that moment, that Malachi had ordered Liat to never leave Ziva's side. The two became inseparable with Liat protecting Ziva and Ziva prompting Liat to take action with Malachi about her feelings. She listened and told Malachi how she felt for him, that she loved him and in turn, led to their night of making love that had created the child she carried now, a child, who represented a new beginning for Liat in so many ways now. Her blessing that had kept her focused and saved her life during her captivity and gave her hope for the future. And it all started with that flower from the Garden of Eden. Illan had intended to use it for harm but, instead, it brought them all together and in doing so, they were able to defeat him. One domino in a sequence of many that led them to this very moment.

"Eden _Ziva_," Liat smiled softly feeling a twinge of nerves as she glanced softly towards Ziva who was looking at her with widening eyes of astonishment, "She will carry her 'little old lady' name proudly." She smiled more widely seeing the new tears in Ziva's eyes and both of them remembering Liat's original tease. "Because she will know how very special her Aunt Ziva is to me."

Ziva didn't know what to say or even how to breathe listening to Liat and feeling overwhelmed with love and awe in the moment. She turned rapidly and engulfed Liat into her arms, holding on tightly and both crying happy tears while the others looked on with smiles on their faces as well.

"Eden Ziva Ben-Gideon." Tony tried it out with a smile when they pulled apart and saw both women's eyes flash to his in an instant. Liat's were wide with surprise and a hint of fear while Ziva's eyes were wide with a hint of 'how could you!'

"Or maybe not." Tony tried to correct himself realizing that mistake. Liat hadn't yet decided what role Malachi was going to play in her child's life or if he'd be included at all. "Eden Tuvia also has a nice ring to it." He tried to recover with a soft smile but it fell flat with both Liat and Ziva.

"I must speak with Malachi about all of this." Liat answered quietly shifting nervously on her feet.

"And in time, you shall." Tony tried again and Ziva just shook her head 'no,' giving him that 'look' that said 'be quiet now, you're making it worse.' The one he'd spoken about weeks ago with former President William Thorne and wished he'd remembered it just now.

"Actually," Julia began softly, "He will be here later tonight." She announced surprising them all, "I asked him to come to Washington this weekend so we could discuss the future of his position at Mossad, and yours within The Council, Ziva. A decision must be made." She reached for Ziva's hand, "But not tonight." She smiled softly, "Tonight, you have your party and you should enjoy it. I just wanted to stop by and let you know that I was in town. See you all again and to tell Tony," Her eyes flashed to his with a soft smile speaking slowly, "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you." Tony nodded softly with a slight smile feeling like a shrinking violet in Julia's presence now, unsure of her thoughts on him after what had happened.

"We should be going," Julia smiled over to Jack extending her arm and hand towards him, "Your' company will arrive soon."

"You aren't staying for the party?" Ziva asked immediately with knit brows and reached instinctively towards Julia's free hand holding on, not wanting to let her go just yet after seeing her alive once more.

"We have dinner reservations at _Siroc,_" Julia smiled softly with loving eyes over to Jack, "It's the first time we've been out since my awakening, alone." She laughed softly, "My mother and Kelsi volunteered to take the children for the evening while we're all in town."

Liat was still stunned hearing Julia speaking of 'her mother' and knowing that was Secretary of State Katherine Thorne.

"Oh," Ziva couldn't help but smile and whine slightly with her tone, in understanding but also wanting her way, "Please stay and join us? I know the others are anxious to see you again and meet you for those who haven't."

"Please?" Tony asked quietly not wanting them to leave either, having so much more to say to Julia and needing more time to 'think' about what that would be before speaking. "I would love for you to join us for my birthday celebration. After all, I would not be here today to celebrate, without you, Julia."

The sincerity in his voice was touching for all and Julia took a deep breath with a smile, glancing over at Jack and having a silent conversation. Jack leaned in and kissed her cheek with a smile and Julia turned back to face them.

"We'd love to stay then." Julia answered with a softy smile, "Thank you for inviting us."

"Thank you!" Ziva hugged her again.

Julia laughed softly at the outpouring of physical affection from Ziva and need for contact. She understood it all too well, the need for a physical connection with someone after believing they were gone forever and fearing losing them again if you let go.

"Liat, I would like to formally introduce you to my husband, Jack." Julia smiled wrapping her arm around his waist while Jack extended his hand with a smile to Liat, "Jack, this is the beautiful Liat."

Liat was stunned really looking at the man now before her in detail for the first time. His height and muscle tone were immediately noticeable in his perfectly tailored suit, but it was his gorgeous face, eyes and incredible smile that were enough to steal the words right from her mouth as the looked at her. It only seemed fitting that man this gorgeous would be married to the stunningly beautiful woman on his arm. He looked like an exotic god and Julia his angel goddess.

"A pleasure to finally meet you, Liat." Jack smiled softly holding gently to Liat's tiny hand in his much larger one and kissed her cheek.

"Likewise, Jack." Liat smiled softly remembering to breathe when he pulled away. Her pregnancy hormones had been in over drive lately and the sexual ooze that was dripping off this man caused a stir of feelings in her she hadn't felt in quite some time. The feelings of desire and it surprised her to feel this way again after what she had been through. An instant thought of Malachi's kiss from her hospital bed flashed through her mind followed quickly by 'the Cigarette Man' and she quickly pushed them all way.

"I'm very sorry, but we must get ready!" Ziva looked at the time and realized that their first guests would be arriving soon and they hadn't showered or changed yet. "Would you mind terribly waiting out here while we do that?"

"Ziva, of course not." Julia smiled shaking her head, "We've already made ourselves at home in case you haven't noticed." She teased nodding towards the beer in Jack's hand and her own glass of wine sitting on the coffee table. "I didn't think you'd mind the intrusion."

"Are you kidding?" Ziva smiled squeezing Julia's hand again, "We don't mind at all. It's the least we can do considering all that you have done for us."

"Please, get ready." Julia answered her quietly with a soft smile. "Jack and I will be just fine by ourselves while we wait." Her eyes twinkled with a slightly heated gaze and smiled as she bit her lip looking over at Jack.

Everyone else clearly saw the spark between them and felt the heat and couldn't help but smile to see Julia so happy again and letting her guard down a little more around them. Seeing the look passing between Julia and Jack in this moment, it was also very clear, that she really did love this man and they had a passion that was all their own.

"Oh-kay then." Ziva exaggerated the word with a big smile seeing that Julia and Jack were still gazing into each other's eyes as if they were alone in the room. "We will go get ready." She shooed Tony into the direction of their bedroom while Liat smiled softly and stepped in line behind them.

Glancing back, all three watched as Julia turned fully and Jack stepped closer to her, wrapping his arms around her slowly and leaning down to kiss her. The fiery glow of the sun setting behind them through the balcony doors seemed all the more fitting for _The Phoenix_. Each had a smile on their face as they walked away, feeling once again, that finally things were going right in their world. Julia was back and looking more radiant and beautiful then ever and most importantly, _alive_.

Tony glanced back one more time to see that Julia and Jack were still standing pressed together, still gazing into each others' eyes with silence and a smile between them. He vowed again, in his quiet repeating mantra to never waste the good and take nothing for granted.d

It was only when Liat was washing her body in the shower that she first noticed running the sponge over her skin that something was different. She blinked hard a few times, running the sponge back and forth and then let it drop to the tiles as the hot water ran over her body. Her fingers began shaking when she reached out hesitantly to touch the skin on her wrists. The angry pink scars that had once wrapped around her wrists from her repeated attempts to free herself from bondage were now completely gone. Not a trace of them lingered.

She remembered what Ziva had said and shown to her about Julia's abilities to remove and heal her scars and her mind flashed to Julia's promise that night in the cell to 'take care of those later' with a soft head nod towards the deep cuts on Liat's wrists after freeing her from her chains. It flashed forward once more to just minutes ago when Julia had taken hold of her wrists into her own hands and spoke to Liat in her mind, telling her not to be afraid and that her baby was just the new beginning in life. She realized then, that was when Julia had healed her of this painful reminder of her time in captivity and Liat cried.

When she finally stepped out of the shower, wrapped only in a towel and with hair soaking wet, she knocked on Ziva's bathroom door and found her wearing only a towel as well and still dripping wet from her own shower and Tony standing at the sink brushing his teeth wearing a towel around his waist.

"Look." She spoke with tears still running silently down her cheeks as she held her wrists out for Ziva to see, "She healed them, Ziva."

Ziva could only smile as gingerly turned Liat's wrists over to look at the perfect skin once more and Tony came to stand behind her, looking as well.

"She is a miracle." Liat gasped quietly shaking her head in awe.

"She is." Ziva smiled softly and leaned forward, cupping Liat's neck gently in her hands and placed a sweet kiss to her sister's forehead. "And so are you." She smiled, thankful every day for Liat coming into her life.

"Do you think, she would take away my scar here," Liat laid her fingers gently over her pelvic bone on her right side where the Cigarette man used to leave his mark, "Like she did for you?"

"I'm sure she would if you asked her." Ziva responded quietly swallowing the lump in her throat, knowing that of all the scars on her body, it was the one to bother Liat the most, just as it had for Ziva.

"Now?" Liat asked excited over the prospect of getting rid of that burn scar as quickly as possible.

"We can ask." Ziva smiled cupping Liat's face, taking a deep breath and trying to reassure her seeing the excitement in Liat's beautiful eyes at the prospect.

"I will go get her." Tony smiled softly kissing both of their heads and strolling past.

"Perhaps, you should put some pants on first, My Little Furry Bear." Ziva winked at him with a softy chuckle seeing Tony walking across the bedroom in only his towel and speaking in her faux French accent again from that mission long ago. Something that had become a loving joke between the two of them.

"Sure thing, Sweetcheeks." Tony winked at Ziva with a raging smile, always appreciating the view of her wearing nothing but a fluffy white bath towel, with hair slicked back and soaking wet. Life with Ziva was going to be beautiful, he thought and instantly started humming his favorite Dean Martin song again of '_Ain't That A Kick In the Head'_ to go along with his thoughts.

When Tony stepped out of the hallway into the living room once more his eyes went considerably wide to see Julia sitting on Jack's lap on the chair with her sexy legs crossed and clicking her heel on and off one foot while Jack's hand climbed high on her thigh whilst kissing her neck in little kisses and whispering something into her ear.

Jack's mouth placed one last heated kiss to Julia's neck right over the throbbing pulse point that was hard to ignore in her neck and Tony heard the small gasp leave her body with the contact from Jack's tongue. Tony failed to inhale his own breath correctly with the sight and sound and started choking on the air around him.

His outburst immediately caught both Julia and Jack's attention, though neither was in too much of a hurry to suddenly stop the contact. Instead they only smiled amused at Tony watching him cough.

"Everything all right, Tony?" Julia asked with a coy smile seeing the man before her turning beat red while smiling at them even as he continued to sputter out coughs.

"Perfect." Tony smiled with tears in his eyes from the coughing and amused they were perfectly content to remain exactly as they were before him. "Liat asked if she may see you for a minute. Please?" He asked nicely eyeing her stand and seeing Jack's eyes roam her body while she did. Taking away their evening alone may have been a bad idea on second thought now, watching the fiery passion between the two in even the smallest of glances.

Julia winked at Tony on her way by and Tony felt his heart drop with her smile. It was the first 'real' smile she had given him since meeting him on the ranch and in it Tony saw his redemption and possibly forgiveness for nearly ending her life for good.

When she stepped into the bedroom, Julia found both women sitting on the edge of the bed, still wet and in their towels, holding each other's hands.

"Tony said that you wished to speak with me?" Julia asked with a soft smile coming to stand before them as they stood.

"Thank you," Liat stated immediately with shaking voice and new tears in her eyes, "for my wrists." She fingered them gently, "Thank you."

"You are most welcome, Liat." Julia spoke quietly with a soft smile, "I promised I would take care of those later that evening. I just didn't know at the time, it would take this long to fulfill that promise. I am sorry it wasn't sooner."

"No, please." Liat shook her head thinking about why it was that Julia had not been able to heal her right away. She was busy trying to heal herself, "Thank you."

Julia nodded softly at her, accepting the thanks. "Would you like me to heal the others?" She asked quietly having a good idea already what Liat was thinking and wishing to ask but afraid to.

"Yes, please." Liat answered with a soft head nod.

"Okay." Julia answered with a small smile, "It won't take long. If you wrap your towel around your hips. I will take care of that burn mark first. I know it is the one that bothers you most." Her eyes flashed to Ziva remembering hers' as well and to the moment when Ziva had killed the man responsible by shooting him between the eyes.

Liat did as instructed, standing mostly naked before this woman and Ziva with the exception of the towel and took a deep breath. Julia lay her hand over the burn scar, smiling at Liat with her eyes burning bright and in just a few moments, pulled it back to reveal the scar was completely gone.

Ziva was astounded by how quickly Julia had done it. "That was incredibly fast." She marveled having not seen that before when Julia had healed her own.

"I have an increase in energy levels and abilities. I can do everything more quickly now it seems and with greater intensity." Julia answered quietly with a shy smile, brushing her fingers over Liat's cheek looking into her eyes, "This one won't take but a moment." She glanced at the tiny pink scar on Liat's cheek from where it had been split open getting punched. Her palm once again lay over Liat's skin and in the next moment, she pulled it away and it was gone.

Before either Ziva or Liat could speak, Julia had knelt, running her hand down Liat's calf and wrapping her hands around each ankle to relieve her of those shackle scars as well.

"Amazing. You are a miracle, Julia." Ziva shook her head softly looking at the woman before her, "Thank you." She added quietly.

"My pleasure." Julia nodded softly with a faint smile. "Anything else while I'm here?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, wondering if Ziva had made up her mind about her own lingering scars yet or not and then back to Liat. "Any other scars or injuries you would rather not have?"

"Not yet." Ziva swallowed hard looking intently into Julia's fiery golden and dark eyes, "I'm still…thinking about it." She was still mulling over the idea of getting rid of the rest of her torture scars that had become such a part of her now, she wondered what it would be like without them.

"Okay. Take your time. My offer still stands." Julia smiled.

"Maybe, before my wedding day… I will change my mind." Ziva answered shifting nervously with a sigh.

Julia nodded softly with a growing smile in understanding and then turned it into a teasing grin trying to lighten the mood, "So when _is_ this wedding, Ziva?"


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: This is now the biggest chapter I've ever posted of all time. Two big chapters in one essentially but I couldn't break them up. Songs for this chapter are "Say" by John Mayer, "E.T." by Katy Perry and the '_essential'_ "Stay (ft. Mikky Ekko) by Rihanna. You can find them all on youtube if you do not have them. This one is done with much love and appreciation for my loyal fans who've been in the journey with myself and the characters!- Wild **

* * *

Ziva smiled softly at Julia's question of when the wedding was, blushing slightly with small shrug. "Tony and I haven't really talked about it." Her eyes flashed up to meet Julia's, "Soon, I hope." She ran her hand over her belly.

Julia smiled, "You should get dressed. E.J. is on her way up. I will get the door." She left the room as quickly as she entered leaving Liat and Ziva standing where she'd found them and watching her go.

"How does she know that?" Liat asked bewildered that Julia would know E.J. was on her way up.

"She just does." Ziva slowly shook her head with a soft smile, so thankful to have Julia back and alive. "Let's get ready." She turned the smile on Liat.

Tony had finished getting ready and was standing in the living room speaking with Jack when Julia breezed back into the room. Before they could speak, she walked straight for the door and opened it revealing a stunned E.J. holding the cake. Quickly, Julia slid her arms under the large pink pastry box that E.J. was in the process of dropping at the sight of Julia and smiled.

"Hello E.J." Julia smiled stepping back with the cake box in hand.

"You're here…and alive!" E.J. gasped in astonishment with face lighting into a smile. "Argh!" She screamed in delight and flung her arms around Julia's neck. "Thank God! We were so worried!" She cried tears of joy with her arms tightly around Julia's neck. "Are you okay? It's so good to see you again!"

"I'm okay," Julia chuckled softly at all the hugs she was already receiving with everyone's excitement to see her again. "It's good to see you again as well."

"Did you know she was coming?" E.J.'s eyes caught Tony's smiling ones over Julia's shoulder before pulling back.

"No," Tony shook his head softly smiling, "It was a nice surprise to come home to." He glanced at Julia.

"Jack!" E.J. smiled seeing him beside Tony, "It's good to see you again too!" She stepped forward kissing his cheek as he did hers. "Everybody together again!" She squealed with delight watching Julia walk into the kitchen with the cake box, "Ziva must be over the moon to see you. She was so worried about you."

"She is." Tony chuckled softly thinking of Ziva's excitement at seeing Julia and not wanting to let her go. He was nervously shifting as he stood, running his thumb back and forth over the beer bottle's peeling label watching Julia and wanting a moment alone to speak with her. Apologize and figuring out what to say that wouldn't end by once again insulting her. He watched E.J. and Julia chat for a few minutes out of the corner of his eye when Jack finally nudged his arm with a smile.

***Say (repeat)**

"Just go talk to her." Jack smiled softly nodding towards Julia. "She won't bite." It was fairly obvious to Jack the change in Tony's behavior around Julia now since he'd last seen them together at the ranch. Given what had happened on their mission, he understood Tony's hesitancy now around his wife. "I know she'd like a moment alone to speak with you as well."

"She does?" Tony's eyes widened slightly, gulping at the thought, "What does she want to say to me?" He worried she was going to let him have it for not listening and nearly killing her.

Jack chuckled softly shaking his head, "I think you're just going to have to find out on your own, Tony." He took a sip of his beer. "Just don't insult her anymore." He raised one eyebrow with a knowing intent stare and more serious tone.

"Never again." Tony shook his head softly with shame seeing Julia smile and laughing with E.J. in the kitchen and sighed. "I should apologize to you as well, Jack. My thoughtless actions nearly robbed you of the woman you love. I'm sorry." He looked Jack in the eye to convey his sincerity.

Jack looked at Tony carefully, "I appreciate the sentiment, Tony. And as angry as I was with you for it, I also understood it. Julia is the love of my life. The thought of losing her," He paused swallowing the lump in his throat as he looked at the beautiful woman in the kitchen, "Is my worst nightmare. I understand why you were afraid for Ziva. And I understand why Julia made the choice to save you at the expense of herself."

Jack's words caused Tony's heart to constrict painfully both to hear the man's empathy over the situation and to hear once more, that Julia had made the conscience decision to save his life at the expense of her own.

"Talk to her." Jack nodded again with a soft smile towards Julia in the kitchen. "Before your' other guests arrive."

Tony took a deep a breath and nodded softly at Jack for the vote of confidence and strolled into the kitchen with a smile. "Sorry to interrupt," He looked between Julia and E.J., "Julia, can I speak with you alone for a moment, please?"

Julia nodded softly and E.J.'s eyebrows rose with a soft smile looking at Tony and giving him a small wink of encouragement to hear him want to speak with Julia alone, knowing he was likely going to be apologizing for what happened. She squeezed his arm gently on the way by and excused herself into the living room to speak with Jack.

"Maybe we can step out onto the balcony for a moment?" Tony suggested thinking of somewhere more private then the kitchen and Julia nodded softly leading the way.

Tony's heart was pounding following her out onto the balcony as his nerves began to rattle over what to say to her.

Julia stopped at the balcony's edge looking over the beautiful city spread out before her and waited for Tony to speak.

"First, I want to say 'Thank You' for saving my life, Julia." Tony came to stand beside her, looking out at the city view first while finding his courage and then turning to look at her profile. "You didn't have to and yet you did. Thank you... Second," He forged on before he lost his nerve, "I want to apologize for ever putting you into the situation in the first place. For not listening to you even though you warned me countless times. I am sorry. And I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time in the days leading up to that mission and during. I was reacting emotionally without thought to the consequences of my actions for everyone else, especially you. I am sorry, Julia."

Julia was quiet for a long moment as she listened to Tony and finally when he had stopped speaking she turned to look at him.

"I am sorry, Julia." Tony repeated now that she was looking into his eyes, wanting her to see his sincerest apologies and remorse for his actions that had nearly cut her life short.

Julia nodded softly and turned her gaze back out onto the city, quiet again as she mulled over what he had said and what she was thinking.

Tony didn't know what to do with her reaction and so he simply stayed quiet.

"I accept your apology, Tony." Julia finally spoke quietly and flashed her eyes to his, "And I hope you will accept mine."

Tony's eyes narrowed instantly and stood a little straighter not understanding. "For what?" He asked quietly.

"You were not the only one to react emotionally that night to the situation." Julia began explaining, wrapping her hands around the iron railing of the balcony and squeezing as if trying to control her emotions even now. "When I saw the glimpse of the future and what was going to happen that night, I saw the both of us reacting emotionally to different things that would ultimately bring about the end result where I would kill you with my abilities and in doing so, I would take on your injuries and die myself without enough energy to recover. I did not see what it was going to be that would set off my emotional reaction." She paused speaking quietly.

Tony swallowed hard, remembering what it was that had set her off. Remembering Ziva recanting to Katherine the moment Julia had lost it and set the place ablaze and it was the reminder of how her own child was killed, so emotional for her that it was what caused her evolution into _The Phoenix_ in the first place.

"But I did see what would cause your emotional reaction. I could only hope, that you would listen to me and stay put in that room where I would be able to shield you from the fallout of my own emotional reaction." Julia tried to explain, "With that much power built up and releasing from me, I could not stop my own reaction, only hoped to shield all of you from it."

"And you were," Tony said forcefully, shaking his head at the idea she was now blaming herself for what happened, "I was the one who didn't listen to your instructions and didn't stay in the room. If I had, we would have all come out of that mission unharmed."

"Tony," Julia began shaking her head softly trying to accept her own share of the blame.

"Julia, you were at least thinking about the repercussions of your actions on others. I wasn't at all. I was only thinking about what I wanted and getting to Ziva. I didn't stop for a second to think about what my actions were going to do to you or anyone else." Tony shook his head softly, "You did your best to protect us all and I only cared about protecting Ziva. I was the selfish one here, please let me own it."

Julia sighed, "We both share responsibility in this."

"Fine. You can claim 1% of the responsibility and I will claim the other 99%." Tony smiled softly at her, bouncing his shoulder off hers' slightly as he turned to look over the city with her.

"Oh, Tony." Julia sighed with a smile softly chuckling at him and his continued insistence.

"You gave your life for me, Julia." Tony sobered seriously reaching out to lay his hand over hers' gripping the balcony railing and feeling the warmth and tingle from the contact. "You knew you were going to end up doing so on this mission and yet you still went anyway." He swallowed hard thinking of her preparations with the body bag and back up plan for a pickup.

"I did not know for certain. There was still a possibility that you would have listened and stayed in that room where I put you." Julia shook her head with tears welling in her eyes.

"But you were certain, that if I didn't listen to you…you were going to save me at the expense of your own life." Tony felt his own tears welling at seeing hers and remembering the sight of her bleeding and lifeless body lying on the ground.

"I had to." Julia countered softly, "I could never live with myself if I killed you, Tony. Not when all you were doing was trying to get to and protect the one you love."

"But you didn't have to go on this mission at all. If you knew this was going to happen, you didn't have to come and you did. Why?" Tony asked quietly wanting to understand.

"Because I had to help, Tony. I was once in a place in my life where no one wanted to help me even if it was the right thing, just like with Ziva. The only way that evil prevails is when good people stand by and do nothing. I could not do that. I could not let that happen. What kind of example and mother would I be to deny someone my help when they so desperately needed it?" Julia's brilliant eyes with unshed tears looked deeply into Tony's. "I would rather die doing the right thing, because I cannot bare to live in a world or have my children face a future where people are more comfortable letting evil prevail than having the courage to confront it head on."

The passion in which she spoke was incredibly moving to Tony and he once again shook his head in awe at this woman beside him. It made all the more sense in hearing her speak how it was that she became the voice and reason for change, to be the one who led the rebellion and revolution and fought the old evil Council, bring them down. She was constantly willing to sacrifice herself for the good of others in doing what was right and not what was easy. In her life, in her love and in her liberty she had made personal sacrifices, of her own free will and not forced upon her, to better the lives of others. Her heart and love for others, truly was her greatest gift. And it was likely why, Tony began to reason, every time she had sacrificed her life so selflessly for another she would rise again from the ashes stronger and more beautiful than before. She truly was _The Phoenix_.

"You are utterly amazing, Julia." Tony marveled quietly with a soft smile staring into her beautiful eyes, "You may be a gift from God. You may be an angel sent to save us from ourselves. But you are still the most extraordinary human being, I have ever met." He smiled more widely seeing the effect on her, his words had at calling her a 'human being' and knowing how much that meant to her to be seen as such. "And you are certainly the most amazing mother I have ever known. Your children are blessed to have you in their corner."

"Thank you." Julia answered him with a small smile and a single tear rolled down her cheek. "They are the light of my life. My most treasured gifts."

"Your son, Kristoff, is extraordinary just like you." Tony smiled thinking of the boy who had taught him so many things in such a short amount of time. "You were right when you said that children are a good balm for the wounds in the soul."

Julia was quiet a moment with a soft smile on her face feeling Tony's gaze on her, "You were very good with him that day, Tony. Thank you."

"You know about that?" Tony asked slightly startled and then smiled nervously, "Did he tell you or have you seen our memories?" He asked with a slight tease remembering her abilities to see such things.

"Yes, Yes, and Yes." She answered with a growing smile that he'd asked so many questions of her not waiting for the answers, "But also, I was there too, you know." Her eyes twinkled dangerously with a charming smile as Tony froze in the moment and mouth fell open slightly.

"You…heard us?" Tony gulped quietly thinking about Julia's still form that day lying unconscious on the hospital bed.

"I did." Julia answered with the same quiet softness in her voice and this time, she laid her hand over Tony's on the railing in support. "Your mother would be very proud of you, Tony." Her beautiful swimming eyes of black and gold found Tony's intently and smiled, "My son was right. You will be a good dad."

Tony's mind was rapid firing with feelings and memories from that day and of his mother and stopped sharply on one defining moment in particular.

"When I said 'goodbye' to my mother…that was you?" He asked with choked voice remembering seeing the flashes of his mother's face so clearly in the hospital bed instead of Julia's, giving him a chance to say the goodbye he was never able to before; the one that had set him free from the past.

Julia only inhaled deeply with a soft smile and reached up slowly, cupping the side of Tony's face with one hand and gently kissing his cheek on the opposite side.

Her touch and the kiss made Tony's whole body tingle with warmth and a feeling of comfort and when she pulled back, he knew. The gift of forgiveness and goodbye to his mother had indeed come from her. Even in her own tremendous state of suffering in healing her damaged body, she had found a way to help heal what was still broken in his' own soul.

"Thank you." He sighed quietly with new tears and leaned forward, kissing her forehead once more as he had that day.

"Happy Birthday, Tony." Julia smiled speaking quietly.

* * *

"So what is on the menu for this evening?" Julia asked Ziva standing in the kitchen pouring a glass of wine for herself with a smile and topping off E.J.'s glass.

"Pizza." Tony and Ziva responded simultaneously as Jack and Tony joined the ladies in the kitchen, waiting on their other guests.

"Tony's favorite of course." Ziva answered smiling as Tony wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Definitely not _Siroc_. We owe you another night out." Tony apologized with a smile, knowing that pizza in no way made up for their elegant evening out at one of the best restaurants in D.C.

"Does that mean you're going to babysit?" Jack teased with a smile, wrapping his arms around Julia from behind as well, dropping a kiss to her bare skin shoulder and swaying them both slightly as if dancing.

"Um," Tony balked and then smiled with a new, found sense of confidence, "sure!" He nodded while Ziva, Liat and E.J.'s eyes all widened at his volunteering.

"All six of them?" Jack looked at him incredulously with raised eyebrows and a smile.

"Yeah, it could be fun." Tony smiled more widely at the thought, "How about tomorrow night?"

"I don't know. All six by yourself, Tony?" Julia smiled shaking her head softly trying not to laugh, "Two precocious four year olds, a toddler and newborn twins all at once. I appreciate the gesture but it is a lot for one person to manage even with experience…"

"But I won't be alone. I'll have my Ninja here with me who is amazing with children." Tony volunteered Ziva with a smile and kissing her head, "It will be good practice for us."

"And I will help too." Liat smiled softly with equal parts excitement and nerves at the prospect. "It is the least we can do for all that you have done for us. You deserve a night out."

"See!" Tony smiled more widely, "There you go! The three of us should be able to handle it. Two Israeli Ninjas and one very Special Agent at your service, My Lady." He bowed slightly with a smile.

"Okay," Julia smiled softly with a soft head nod, "You're on. You can come to our house tomorrow around 5:30. Will that be okay?"

"Perfect." Tony smiled widely. "I'm excited to see Kristoff again."

"I'm sure he'll be excited to see you again as well." Julia smiled softly. "Your first wave of guests is coming down the hallway."

"Which ones?" Ziva asked with a tugging smile on her lips to see the twinkling in Julia's eyes that she understood the secret.

"The steely eyed silver fox and company." Julia smiled with a wink.

"They're here!" Ziva pushed Tony back playfully. "Go answer the door and see who it is."

"Well that description only fits one person, Ziva." Tony chuckled, "Gibbs!" He walked towards the door and flung it open. He gasped when the first person he saw was not Gibbs but his father. "Dad! What are you doing here?" He gaped in surprise. "I thought you were still in Europe?"

"And miss the first ever birthday party for my only son in thirty years?" Senior smiled more widely, "Never." He stepped forward engulfing Tony into a hug, "Happy Birthday, Junior."

Tony hugged him more tightly as well with a smile, "Thank you for coming. And for everything else." He added quietly knowing that it was originally his father's idea to contact _The Phoenix_. "Schmeil!" He smiled more widely seeing the older man smiling standing beside Gibbs. "Get over here." Tony waved him forward and hugged him as well. Having not seen either his father or Ziva's surrogate grandfather since they'd left Israel to find _The Phoenix._ "Boss, Fornell." He smiled at them over Schmeil's shoulder. "Thank you all for coming."

"Happy Birthday DiNuttso." Fornell smiled shoving a wrapped gift box into Tony's chest, "Before you get too excited wondering what it is, it's a 20 year old bottle of Scotch. I figured you're going to earn it living with two pregnant women at the same time." He winked at Tony and then slapped him hard on the back stepping into the apartment.

"Happy Birthday, Tony." Gibbs smiled at hearing Tobias's comment and shaking his head softly, handing him another gift box.

"Thanks, Boss." Tony stepped forward giving the man a hug.

All of them were surprised when Vance appeared at the doorway holding a gift and wearing a sheepish smile as well.

"Happy Birthday, DiNozzo." He smiled softly with a soft head nod and stepped inside, passing his gift to Tony as well.

Tony was surprised to see him here after their exchange in Israel and looked down at the gift in his hands. Underneath the delicate white ribbon surrounding the package was a real olive branch and Tony smiled, understanding the gesture; an offer of peace, and to put the past behind them as they started new beginnings.

"Thank you for coming, Director." Tony smiled extending his hand for Vance to shake.

"Sweet Mary Mother of God," Anthony gasped stepping further into the living room looking across the way with eyes landing on Julia, "Who is that beautiful creature?"

Tony snorted back a chuckle shaking his head, that of course his father would say something like that upon first meeting Julia.

"Dad, Schmeil, Fornell, Director Vance allow me to introduce you to Julia Taylor, otherwise known as _The Phoenix." _Tony smiled as Julia and the others began walking towards them, hearing the men gasp with astonishment. Vance had only ever seen her in files and footage but never in the flesh.

"Wow, you are a knock out, Sweetheart." Anthony smiled widely turning red while the others chuckled and Julia seemed amused stepping forward to greet them.

"Thank you, Mr. DiNozzo." Julia smiled when he kissed her hand in greeting and then proceeded to greet the rest of them as well. "Director Vance." Julia regarded him coolly with a tight smile, still clearly on edge around the man she knew had been one to hunt her over the last few years and also responsible for one of the Elite Human Weapons Programs in _Operation Frankenstein._

"I didn't know you were going to be here this evening." Vance regarded her carefully, with surprise in his eyes taking in the reality before him in the beautiful woman standing just two feet in front of him after he'd spent so long trying to find her.

"I wasn't planning on staying. Tony and Ziva were kind enough to extend the invitation to stay." Julia answered stepping back.

There wasn't time for any further discussion when the next wave of guests arrived. Ducky, Palmer, Breena, Abby, McGee and Agent Borin all arrived at the same time with gifts and smiles on their faces. And as with the first group, all were astounded to see Julia, most for the first time after only hearing about her in stories.

"You know, Junior," Anthony leaned over speaking quietly into Tony's ear watching the greetings and introductions being made between Julia and the others, "She kind of reminds me of your mother." He marveled at the beautiful blonde before him.

Tony snorted again shaking his head with a smile, "Oh Dad…" He sighed at the irony that even his father made the link between the two women, "I think you're right. Both beautiful. Both extraordinary. Both amazing mothers." He smiled softly catching Julia's eyes.

"Agent Gibbs," Julia addressed the man before her with a teary-eyed smile for the first time, "Thank you." She spoke quietly, "For everything." She extended her hand to shake the man who had refused to leave her body behind, never giving up on her even after it seemed all hope was lost.

"We're a team." Gibbs smiled softly feeling, leaning in closer, "And we don't leave anyone behind." He whispered near her ear so only she could hear and then kissed her head, "Thank you, for everything you have done for _my_ family, Julia." He looked intently into her eyes. Julia acknowledged him with a soft smile and head nod.

The front door had barely closed when it opened again revealing another gift bearing guest, Malachi.

"Happy Birthday, Tony." He smiled handing two gifts to Tony sheepishly standing in the doorway with eyes roaming immediately through the sea of people looking for Liat. His smile grew wider when she saw her on the other side of the room.

"Two gifts, Mal. You shouldn't have." Tony teased with a smile seeing Malachi's eyes already locked onto Liat's across the room.

"I didn't." Malachi forced his attention back to Tony with a soft smile, "One is from Asa. He knew I was coming this weekend and asked me to bring it." He leaned in closer, "The same blue dress from Morocco, I believe." He pulled back winking at Tony when he gasped.

"He didn't…" Tony nearly squealed paling considerably looking at the box in his hands with excitement. His fingers were itching to rip it out of the box and demand Ziva put it on instantly as his birthday gift but in glancing up at her now, she looked incredibly beautiful and sexy as it was wearing what she had on and he was perfectly content to save this dress for another occasion.

_***E.T.**_

"Close your mouth, Mr. Palmer." Ducky chided with a soft smile later in the evening as all the men were congregated together on one side of the room watching the women on the other. Palmer hadn't been able to tear his eyes away from looking at Julia since his arrival and now his mouth was hanging slightly open as he stare.

The rest of the group of men all chuckled when Palmer straightened up immediately at being caught gawking at her, including Jack who only shook his head.

"It's just…" Palmer tried to explain what his fascination with her was and failed to find the words.

"It's okay, Palmer." Tony smiled glancing over to the group of beautiful women all smiling and laughing together, "I think everyone's a little bit in love with Julia. It's hard not to love an angel." He added softly and then smiled softly over to Jack with a slight nod of acknowledgement that he meant no harm or disrespect at all with the comment.

"That it is." Jack smiled softly looking at his beautiful wife. "I'm amazed everyday that she chose me."

"You clearly make her very happy, Jack." Tony smiled remembering what he'd walked in on earlier. "Six kids and you're still as much in love as two crazy teenagers." He chuckled feeling more free to speak with the alcohol now flowing freely through his veins hours into the party. "You should have seen those two making out on the couch earlier. I thought the apartment was going to go up in flames with the heated looks between you two." He shared with the rest of the men gathered and each laughed softly with widening eyes to hear such a thing.

Jack chuckled shaking his head and taking another sip of his own beer having had plenty himself. They all had in enjoying their birthday celebration with Tony. "We have lit a few beds on fire in our day." Jack raised an eyebrow and several men choked on their drinks.

"Seriously?" Tony asked leaning forward in awe as did McGee.

"Seriously." Jack answered with a proud smile, "Being with Julia is an out of this world experience." He added quietly.

"I can only imagine." Tony agreed quickly in his drunken haze, "Not that I have imagine being with her, that's not what I meant." He tried to clarify quickly causing the others to laugh softly at the look Jack was giving him, "What I meant was I can't imagine what that would be like to be with someone with her abilities given what I've seen. Hell, you touch her skin and you feel an all over body tingle, am I right?" He looked around the table for support that he wasn't alone in feeling her electric charge and everyone nodded, "I can't imagine how this beautiful alien angel creature is able to hold back that energy when everyone else is letting go." He waved his hand in a slow drunken circle, "That is what I meant as hard to imagine."

"Well, she doesn't always hold that energy back. Which is why she's set some beds on fire." Jack laughed shaking his head, "There has been more then one occasion, especially when she's pregnant and the crazy hormones take over, that she's stolen the breath right out of my lungs with her intensity and caused me to pass out."

Every man at the tables eyes widened considerably with Jack holding their rapt attention in imagining what it would be like to make love with an angel who had the power to incinerate someone to dust. It was as terrifying as it was thrilling to ponder what that experience would be like.

"You black out from lack of oxygen?" McGee asked quietly stunned. "She takes away your ability to breathe?" His mind was on overload looking from Julia to Abby and back again. He thought sex with her had been intense

"Not like you think." Jack shook his head smiling, "I forget to breathe with the intensity of being with her, my body can't handle it and it just goes into overload mode. Like I'm being electrocuted in the most amazing way possible with pleasure and I forget to breathe. Everything with her is amplified by a thousand percent and with her ability to control my body…" He looked at them with a slanted eyebrow and smile, "She won't let _me_ go until she's ready. And especially so when she's pregnant. You'll see." He smiled at Tony more widely, "Just wait until Ziva hits the sixth month mark or so and her pregnancy hormones push her sex drive into overdrive. I thought Julia was going to kill me when she was pregnant with Lena but when she was pregnant with the twins!" He shook his head with a smile lifting his beer bottle again towards his lips, "Hang on my man for the ride of your life. Pregnant women, especially in their second trimesters are insatiable."

Tony gulped with eyes widening as he looked from Jack to all the other men at the table nodding in agreement; all having had pregnant wives before.

"I used to hide in the basement from Shannon sometimes just to get a break." Gibbs surprised them and caused everyone to laugh.

Tony's eyes landed on Ziva and began to smile looking at her sexy pregnant form with raging smile and couldn't wait for that stage to begin. He was looking forward to near death by pregnant Ziva with an insatiable appetite for him. He could think of much worse ways to die then in the arms of the woman he loved.

Malachi's eyes landed on Liat at the same time with a sad smile in looking at her; he only wished they could be sharing this experience together as the other couples around him were speaking of so fondly in remembering and looking forward to seeing Tony and Ziva sharing an across the room smile.

"What do you suppose they're talking about?" Ziva asked with a smile seeing every man across the room smiling with wide eyes and looking their way.

"The insatiable sex drives of pregnant women." Julia smiled more widely and all eyes whipped towards hers and she laughed softly. "Jack was just telling Tony to hang on for the ride of his life once you reached your sixth month or so given I nearly killed him with mine, in his own words. Men." She shook her head smiling and winked across the room at Jack causing all the other men at the table to gulp.

"My God…" Palmer began to sweat seeing the fiery look Julia was now giving Jack.

"And I thought the looks between you and Ziver were bad." Gibbs shook his head chuckling to see the intensity as well.

"Told you." Tony shook his head slowly with wide eyes and a smile. "Given the insatiable looks she's giving you now, are you sure she isn't pregnant _now,_ Jack?" He asked with an amusing smiled, turning to look at Jack and teasing him given how Julia had been looking at him all evening.

Jack paused mid-drink with eyes widening at the prospect and the others laughed before he broke into a wide grin and shook his head, "I don't think so. She knows instantly given her abilities." He laughed softly, "But you had me scared there for a minute."

"You done having kids?" Tony asked still chuckling softly from the look on Jacks' face.

"I don't know." Jack smiled shaking his head. "But it'd be nice if the twins were at least a year old before another came along. Julia is always passionate. This is nothing new." He shrugged proudly looking at his beautiful wife, "She's got energy to burn and I'm happy to help." His intense gaze with hers had them all blushing.

"Well congratulations, Jack." Fornell raised his beer in toast to Jack, "You may be the first married man I've ever met that six kids in, you're still madly in love with your wife enough to light a room on fire with just a look." He chuckled.

"To love." Tony raised his bottle in toast as well and the others followed suit, clinking their bottles. "I can't wait to marry Ziva. And six kids in, I'm still going to look at her the way I do now. I promise you that." He nodded with intent eyes. "I am madly in love with that woman. More so every day." His gaze fell once more on Ziva's smiling eyes and beautiful face.

The others didn't doubt that considering how long Tony had already been in love with Ziva, and had been so more every day for the last seven, nearly eight years.

"So when are you going to marry her, DiNozzo?" Fornell asked grabbing a handful of Chex Party Mix.

Tony sighed with a contented smile, "Soon, I hope." He paused shifting in his seat with a more somber look coming over his face as his eyes flashed with Malachi's, "It just hasn't been a really good time to talk about it considering what happened with Liat." He paused, swallowing the lump in his throat. "She's been through a lot and needs Ziva's focus and attention right now. We can wait. Neither of us are going anywhere. We're not wasting the good, I promise." He looked over to Gibbs with a soft smile, "Believe me, we know exactly now how blessed we are to be together and aren't taking this chance for granted. We're taking time to cherish the little things and right now, that's spending time together and working on our 'whole' family's healing. Those two," He nodded towards Liat and Ziva, "Are healing each others' wounds from the past where their family is concerned. And I'm happy to help wherever I can."

The other men at the table all nodded in understanding except Malachi who couldn't tear his eyes away from Liat, feeling like he'd been punched in the gut in hearing Tony say how much she needed them to get through this and wanting to be there for her more.

"I'm proud of you, son." Anthony had tears glistening in his eyes to hear how much Tony had matured in the last year. "You are a good man." He smiled, "To my son," He raised another toast with pride, "Happy Birthday, Junior. May this year be the best yet!"

"To Tony!" The other's joined in with smiles sharing another toast.

* * *

When the last guests were leaving for the evening, Malachi had hung back, still not having a chance to really speak with Liat and hoping to at least wish her a goodnight and hope to find a better time to talk this weekend. Tony had already offered him to stay at his apartment since it was empty with Tony and Ziva staying at the Ninja Pad. He gladly accepted the offer. To his surprise, Liat approached him first the minute the door closed behind the last guests.

"Would you mind if I came with you?" Liat asked suddenly startling Malachi and immediately explained her intentions by that request seeing the look in his eyes, "It's not that. It is Tony's birthday…and I'd like to give them the night alone." She smiled softly over to Tony and Ziva holding onto each other with smiles near the door.

"Of course." Malachi swallowed the lump in his throat in understanding and yet nervous to be alone with her again for any length of time, both afraid and excited.

"I will get some things if you give me a few minutes." Liat spoke quickly, afraid she would lose her nerve if she didn't move quickly.

Malachi nodded, afraid to say anymore and stay still watching her leave the room quickly.

Tony and Ziva saw the small exchange and smiled at him coming to stand beside him.

"Thanks again for joining us and the gift, Mal. Glad you could make it." Tony smiled shaking his hand.

"Me too. Happy Birthday." Malachi smiled softly, firmly shaking Tony's hand as well, "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone in just a moment. I'm waiting for Liat." He announced feeling the need to explain his lingering when everyone else had gone.

"She's going with you?" Ziva asked with widening eyes of surprise.

"Yes," Malachi answered with a soft smile, "She wants to give you the night alone."

"She doesn't have to do that." Ziva sighed softly shaking her head and sharing a sad look with Tony at the sweet gesture but both knowing Liat wasn't ready to be alone for the night yet. The fact that she was willing to stay alone in an enclosed space with Malachi with so much unresolved between them, just to give Tony and Ziva a night alone was testament to how much she loved and cared for them.

"But I want to." Liat answered behind them with a small smile, "Happy Birthday, Tony." She reached for him first, kissing his cheeks and then reaching for Ziva, doing the same with a hug. "I will see you both tomorrow for our great babysitting adventure."

"You are babysitting tomorrow?" Malachi asked with narrowing amused and curious eyebrows, "Whose children?"

"Julia's." Tony smiled with pride still feeling the warm tingle of the alcohol and good vibes from the party. "We're on kid patrol tomorrow evening since we crashed _The Phoenix's_ hot date with Jack this evening with this little get-together. We owe her at the very least, a night out." He paused, "I owe her a whole lot more than that, but we'll start here." He reasoned with a sharp nod of his head. "Want to join us?" Tony asked with a smile, "Give us better odds against six kids if there are four of us."

"Tony." Ziva chided him quietly looking at Liat's face and not knowing if she was ready to spend that kind of time with Malachi. Tonight was already pushing it.

Malachi sensed the tension immediately and saw the look in Ziva's eyes, understanding and politely found a way to excuse himself for the time being, "Perhaps, we shall see." He turned towards Liat taking her bag from the floor before she could protest, "Are you ready?"

"Yes." She nodded quietly and smiled once more at both Tony and Ziva. "Have a good evening."

"Call me if you need anything, Liat." Ziva reached for her arm speaking quietly and holding her gaze intently, "Promise."

"I will." Liat smiled softy, "I'll be fine. Have fun, sister." She kissed Ziva's cheek and moved quickly before she changed her mind.

***Stay (repeat til the end of the chapter)**

The car ride to Tony's apartment was in silence as Malachi stared straight ahead driving and Liat looked out the window, both lost in their own thoughts.

When he parked the car, he quickly jumped out and raced around to the passenger side of the car to open the door for Liat with a smile.

Liat smiled softly at him that he had never done that before and instead of making a big deal over it, simply thanked him with a soft smile and 'thank you.'

Malachi only nodded and smiled softly in turn, carrying her bag along with his own into the apartment building. His hands shook with nerves as he slid the key into the lock and opened the door.

"And here we are. Tony's apartment." He smiled softly, flicking the lights on.

Neither one knew what to do after this moment and waited on the other's reaction.

Finally Liat spoke in the uncomfortable silence. "We should get to bed." She spoke quietly looking at the clock that already read well past midnight.

"Right, you must be tired after working all day and then the party. That's a long time on your feet." Malachi realized watching Liat run her hands over her belly and remembering what the pregnancy book had said about being on her feet for a long time. He started walking towards the bedroom and Liat froze where she stood.

"Where are you going?" She gulped seeing him going into the bedroom and unsure of what that meant.

"To the bedroom." He answered slowly pausing where he stood in the doorway, "I was going to put your bag in there for you."

"You're not going to sleep in there?" Liat asked nervously, running furiously nervous circles over her baby belly.

"No," Malachi shook his head slowly seeing the nervous look in her eyes, "I am going to make a bed on the couch." He nodded towards the sofa. "Is that okay?"

Liat sighed releasing the breath she'd been holding in and nodded in relief. "Okay. Thank you."

Malachi's heart was breaking to see the look on her face at being left alone with him in the bedroom and quickly moved to put her things down for her on the end of the bed. He turned down the blanket and sheets for her and then stepped back out of the room.

"There you go." He smiled softly setting his own bag down by the couch. "I just need to brush my teeth and the bathroom is all yours."

"Okay, take your time." Liat smiled softly and moved around him towards the bedroom, feeling silly that she was so nervous in his presence. The butterflies in her stomach had returned.

Malachi finished brushing his teeth and looked at himself in the mirror. His heart was heavy thinking about the woman he loved in the next bedroom, carrying his baby and yet afraid to be in the same room with him without another present. And he knew from the way she looked at him, it wasn't from fear that he'd hurt her like those men had during her captivity, it was from fear that he'd break her heart again. His mind was racing with flashbacks to the night he'd made love to her, each touch and kiss. The way her body felt on top and beneath his, surrounding him and he sighed deeply, shaking his head. _How could he ever have been so stupid as to give her up?_ He shook his head in frustration that he couldn't go back in time and slap himself for ever, thinking that anything was more important than being able to love her and have her love him in return.

He rinsed his toothbrush and set it aside, bracing himself to say goodnight. Liat was sitting on the edge of the bed, already dressed for sleep in the hot muggy summer of July wearing only a thin cotton tank top that hugged her pregnant belly perfectly, leaving just a sliver of bare skin visible before meeting her pajama shorts that slung low on her hips.

The sight of her brushing out her long dark blonde hair in the dimly lit room was enough to steal his breath. He swallowed hard when she turned to look at him standing in the doorway.

"I am finished in the bathroom." He paused with her intense gaze, "Goodnight Liat." He smiled softly and wrapped one arm across his chest nervously standing in nothing but his boxers and feeling shy for the first time in front of her. "Sleep well." He nodded and then turned around walking back towards the living room.

He stopped in his tracks to see the couch had already been made up with sheets, a pillow and blanket for him. Liat had been busy while he was in the bathroom and he smiled softly at her kind gesture. She too, had turned the sheet down for him as he'd done for her in the bedroom. Slowly he slid down onto the cool sheets, staring up at the ceiling as he heard her enter the bathroom and turn the water on. He could picture her brushing her teeth, he'd seen it so many times in their life together as partners and sleeping together he knew her nighttime routine by heart. He smiled softly imagining the toothbrush hanging out of her mouth as she then tied her hair back into a temporary knot at the back of her neck while she began her nightly ritual. Many times, he had teased her about why she didn't tie her hair into a knot before starting to brush her teeth? Why in the middle? And she would simply shrug with a smile around her toothbrush.

Liat was in the middle of tying her hair back when she thought of Malachi teasing her about the very thing as her toothbrush hung out of her mouth, held in place with tightly closed lips and a slight bulge in her cheek. So many nights they'd done their routines together and she didn't realize how much she had missed it until now, with him so close in the next room for the very first time and not doing their nightly routine together.

The sight of him wearing nothing but his boxers flashed through her mind and lit the spark of desire inside her again, craving his touch and tears welled in her eyes at how much she wanted him and was afraid of him at the same time. The last time she had given into these desires he left her in the morning for a better opportunity. Her tear-filled eyes flashed to her abdomen in the mirror, feeling her daughter suddenly kick wildly and turn inside of her belly. _Their baby,_ she inhaled a sharp breath correcting herself with the reality. A baby created in love that night no matter how the morning had turned out. A baby she would never give up now even knowing how that morning would eventually turn out with Malachi leaving her. A baby that had become her salvation during the darkest days of her life. Her miracle and chance for a new beginning. _Eden_. She still had yet to tell Malachi what their child's name was.

When she finished in the bathroom she stepped into the darkened hallway seeing his still form lying in the pale blue moonlight on the couch, staring up at the ceiling lost in thought with his arms wrapped up around his head and another over his chest. She couldn't help but think of how beautiful he was and more tears welled in her eyes with the emotions at war within her.

"Goodnight Malachi." She finally spoke from her place in the hallway and then turned quickly before he could look at her.

"Night Liat." He whispered when he did finally turn to see her retreating form disappearing down the hallway.

They both lay in bed for several long minutes, staring at the ceiling and thinking about each other before Malachi couldn't take it and decided to make his move.

Quietly, he moved down the hallway with hand raised, about to knock with the other hand on the bedroom door handle and paused. He thought about what Ziva had told him about not pushing Liat, to let her lead and she would tell him what she needed and when. Right now, she needed space he realized from her actions. She had made sure he wasn't sleeping in the same room as her and she'd closed the door separating them further. No matter how much he wanted to talk to her and tell her again that he loved her and wanted a life with her, she wasn't ready and he needed to respect that. He sighed deeply, dropping his hand from the door handle and ran his hand wildly through his hair as he walked back towards the couch and lay down heavily onto the cushions. He realized now this was the agony that Liat had been in for years with him. Being so close to the one you love and being forced to wait, hoping that eventually they would love you back and give you another chance.

Liat had heard the soft footsteps coming down the hallway and for a moment, her heart raced and then froze hearing him stop outside the door with hand on the handle. She wondered if he was going to come in and what he would say, what would happen. She held her breath with both fear and excitement. When she heard his sigh and the footsteps walking away, she was even more surprised to find herself in tears again that he hadn't stayed. That he was respecting her space and had pulled back but this time, she didn't know if she wanted him to or not. He had clearly been working hard on respecting her for the last few weeks, not only in their conversations and not pushing her but also tonight at the party. He'd let her breathe and have space to have fun without feeling pressured to talk to him about their situation. He sat back with a soft smile and let her have fun and when they'd left together, respected her silence in the car. His small loving gestures of carrying her bag and turning down the bed for her weren't grand and overt as was his usual way, but subtle and in them, she could feel his love and care for her. It was, trusting that love that scared her. He had given her what she needed thus far, and she felt the need to give him something in turn.

Quietly, she slipped out of bed and opened the door silently, tip-toeing down the hallway with her stealthy skills she stopped suddenly to see he'd picked up his well worn pregnancy book and was reading it again in the soft moonlight, so engrossed in whatever he was reading he hadn't heard her coming and she watched him a moment.

Malachi suddenly felt her presence in the room with him and slowly he laid the book down on his chest, turning his head back to look at her over his shoulder, "Are you okay? Do you need something?" He asked worried seeing the unshed tears in her eyes.

Liat shook her head softly swallowing the lump in her throat, "I…I wanted to tell you that I've named the baby." Her heart was pounding furiously inside her chest and she was sure he could see it or hear it given how loud it was inside her own ears.

"Okay," Malachi turned softly, sitting up and setting the book aside looking at her in the darkness, "What is her name?" He asked quietly with a soft smile.

"Eden Ziva." Liat answered quietly waiting for his reaction.

A slow smile spread across Malachi's face looking at her and then to her belly with a soft head nod, "Eden Ziva." He repeated trying it out for the first time and sighed, "Brilliant new beginning." He smiled saying out loud what those two names meant together.

"Yes." Liat gasped with tears finally escaping that he knew what the name actually meant, with Eden meaning _new beginning_ and Ziva as _brilliant_.

"It's beautiful." Malachi smiled feeling tears welling in his eyes he was trying hard to blink back and not get emotional in front of her. "Perfect." He nodded softly and a single tear escaped that he quickly wiped away, hoping she hadn't seen it.

Liat had seen it. And the other tears still glistening in his eyes and knew that it took a lot for Malachi to cry, especially in happiness and she stepped forward wanting to touch him and hold him, but fear stopped her. "Malachi…" She began unsure what to say to him, not sure herself what she was even thinking or feeling. "I am so confused."

"It's okay." Malachi stood walking towards her and closing the distance, stopping just in front of her and tilting her head up to look at him, "You are allowed to be confused after everything. I am not going anywhere. I told you that I loved you and I mean it, Liat. I am here for whatever you need. I will do for you."

Liat looked at him closely and felt more tears welling and falling from her eyes to see the love in his eyes reflected back at her and she nodded softly swallowing the lump in her throat with choked emotion. She couldn't help the small pained gasp from leaving her lips when he let his hand fall way from her face at the loss of contact, craving his touch. Her heart was pounding watching him turn around and walk back towards the couch.

"Malachi," She called out to him again softly, gaining his attention. This time when he stopped she closed the distance, pausing for just a moment before laying her palms against his bare chest searching his eyes for a moment before lifting up onto her tiptoes to kiss his lips sweetly. "Thank you." She breathed in a whisper mere inches from his face.

Malachi didn't trust himself to speak or to touch her again, his body was on fire just from feeling her palms on his bare skin and the kiss his against his lips. His mind was swimming and he felt dizzy from the slightest of contact, remembering his promise to her that he wouldn't kiss her again unless she asked him and balled his hands into fists at his side to hold back. He stepped back one step to give them distance.

Liat saw his concentrated efforts to maintain the distance and give her space and it only made her want him all the more that he was trying so hard to do right by her. "I do not know what this means or what I will decide about our future but… " She swallowed hard with new tears and closed the distance once more, "I can't promise you anything, Malachi…about our future by asking you this. You can say no, in what I'm asking of you right now if you need to, knowing that… I can't promise you anything for the future." She shook her head with rolling emotions desperately craving his touch and also scared of the unknown, but not wanting to hurt him either.

"What are you asking, Liat?" Malachi asked in a whisper having not heard her actually ask a question of him. His heart was pounding with the way she was looking at him.

"To kiss me. I need you to kiss me, Malachi." Liat answered in a whisper with more tears falling, "But I understand if you can't without my promise of what this means."

"I don't want to push you, Liat." He gasped wanting to badly to kiss her and so much more hearing her say she needed him in anyway.

"You aren't pushing me. I am asking you because _I_ need this. I need to feel your touch again. My body is on fire right now and I…" She shook her head softly taking a deep breath, "I understand if you can't be with me without a promise of more. It is okay. Really." She straightened realizing how much she was asking of him with so much uncertainty between them.

"You want me to kiss you?" Malachi asked finding his mouth going repeatedly dry seeing her nod, yes. "And you want me to touch you?" He asked with fingers hovering above the bare skin of her shoulder, afraid to touch her as if being burned, without permission.

"Yes," Liat answered with tears dripping from her chin, "I need as much as you are willing to give me right now." She cried softly thinking about how long it had been since she'd felt this urge and been with anyone in such a loving and intimate way. Her desire to be touched in such a way was so strong and by him, someone she knew was capable of loving her tenderly was too much to ignore now, especially with her raging hormones and mixed emotions.

"You…want me…to make love to you?" Malachi asked in barely above a whisper hearing what she said and felt his own tears falling silently again down his cheeks.

Liat nodded softly, reaching up to brush his tears away with her thumb, "Yes." She answered in the same hushed tones, "I want you to stay with me tonight. If you are willing and understand…I can't promise anything for tomorrow."

Malachi nodded softly he understood and stepped closer, dipping his head his lips captured hers in a sweet kiss, hearing her cry at the fiery contact when their tongues brushed gently and her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers grazing wildly through his hair as their kiss turned passionate quickly. Malachi pulled back slowly trying to calm his breath and looked directly into her eyes, "Liat, are you sure about this?" He asked with deep concern, "I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have."

"I am sure." Liat answered, even more so now hearing him say that, "This is what I need right now. To feel the touch of love again."

Tears ran more steadily from both of their eyes as he kissed her lips again, cupping her face and swooping her up into his arms he walked them slowly back towards the bedroom.

When he laid her gently back on the bed, he once again found her eyes, "If you change your mind at any time… tell me. It's okay and I will understand." He was terrified of hurting her and yet could see how much she needed this in her eyes and request, having promised her to do and be whatever she needed. If this, was what she needed to heal what was broken inside, then he would gladly be the one to show her this kind of loving touch again.

Liat nodded and cupped the back of his neck, pulling his lips down to meet with hers again. Her body was trembling with excitement and nerves as she felt his hands glide softly over her skin again. His light and tender kisses as he began trailing his mouth down her neck and cherishing every inch of her skin. His hand slid behind her back and sat her upright again, holding her eyes they both lifted her shirt off over her head. She gasped feeling his mouth and tongue swirl over her pounding pulse point at the base of her throat as he gently lay her back down again.

Malachi was shaking with anticipation and love as he trailed kisses over her body, wanting to cover every inch of her in love to wash away all the pain with silent tears still falling from his eyes. When he slid down her body, his hand came to rest on baby belly and gasped with new tears to feel the baby moving beneath his touch inside of her. He smiled up at Liat and then cupped her belly gently from both sides, placing a sweet kiss for the first time upon her smooth skin and the sweet baby girl beneath. His hands carefully slid Liat's shorts off and then his own, taking a deep breath once more looking down at her and blinking back more tears, wanting to tell her so many things and afraid to say too much at the same time. "You are so beautiful." He smiled through his tears and decided to show her everything else he wanted to say, but sure to tell her the one thing he had neglected to the last time, "I love you, Liat. Today, tomorrow, forever and always…no matter what happens between us. That will never change." He kneeled between her legs sliding his hands up her body and hovering carefully over her body, his face inches from her own as he kissed her again. Kissing away each falling tear.

With his inflamed body posed at her entrance, he asked again if she was sure, "Are you ready?" He asked giving her the control.

"Yes," Liat answered quietly, raking her hands up his sides and shaking. She gasped softly feeling her breath stolen and coming in small pants at feeling him slowly entering her and the sensations flooding her body.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned seeing the flood of new tears and hearing the gasp and paused in his movements.

Liat couldn't speak, only nodded and pushed herself against him, encouraging him to keep going. When Malachi was fully inside he paused letting her body adjust and waited for Liat's nod to start moving. Slowly he pulled out again and began their new slow rhythm adjusting to a new way of making love and yet knowing exactly what the other was wanting and needing.

Malachi rocked back on his heels and pulled her up with him. Liat's legs wrapped around his waist with bodies still connected as closely as possible and settled into his lap as they slowly rocked against each other, savoring each touch and contact for as long as possible. Malachi wanted to give her as much pleasure as possible and with each touch and gesture, convey nothing but love and want of her. Their mouths kept meeting in sweet and sweaty kisses as they both worked towards release, moaning softly into each others mouths from the feel of each others body's in and around one another.

With her nerves on fire from the slightest of his touches it didn't take long for Liat's body to rocket into release gasping for breath and shaking around him as Malachi's mouth and tongue swirled around her pulse point on her neck. Their bodies pressed tightly together with their baby cocooned between them, she let go, trusting Malachi to catch her when she fell again and again and again as he kept rocking into her, wanting to extend her pleasure for as long as possible and then kissed her tears away.

Liat pushed him back with stars still exploding in her eyes and body still quaking from the contact. Her legs straddled each side of him as he lay back on the bed looking up at her, his hands on her hips and thumbs grazing gently over her baby belly as she continued to rock against him. With feet planted on the mattress he met her strides with his own rocking his pelvis in time with hers and hissed when her nails raked down his chest and dug in with a deep moan as another explosion rocked her body that was on fire from every touch. The sight and sound of her above him, so beautiful and alive and pregnant with his baby was too much for Malachi and soon he joined her in ecstasy, pulling her to him for a deep kiss and moaning into her mouth as he erupted inside her own quaking body.

When both began to come down again, Liat rolled off the top of him and lay on her side, trying to catch her breath. Malachi spooned up behind her, nuzzling against the back of neck and inhaling her scent for as long as she would allow him this kind of contact. He gently trailed his fingers up her side and palmed the side of her baby belly, dropping a kiss to the nape of her neck and didn't say anything.

Tears were rolling endlessly from Liat's eyes as she tried desperately to fight them back and calm her breathing. The first time they had made love, she felt his love in his every touch and this time, she felt the same love but she also felt cherished. As if he were not taking any touch or kiss for granted and she cried at the overwhelming feeling of being loved like this again, to be touched like this again after the horrors she'd been through in captivity. Her body shivered at the memory and she curled into her self on her side.

"Do you want me to go?" Malachi asked quietly, worrying she was now regretting her decision and needing space. Slowly he began to pull away and Liat grabbed his hand, stilling him.

"No, I want you to stay." She answered quietly in the darkness, "Stay." She cried softly pulling him back down again behind her, and threading her fingers with his, "I want you to stay."

* * *

**PS- No, this is not the end...yet**


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Glad everyone is enjoying the 'fluff!' I promise, before the end, there will be alone fluffiness for TIVA, just be patient as we're getting there and wrapping things up! The characters are still on their journey's here and those moments between them are 'earned.' Made all the more special as they mature and evolve and mean something rather then just good 'ol fashion sex. When I write love scenes, I want them to mean something. So hang in there, the next time TIVA gets it on, it will have meaning as it did the first time! And last chapter with Malachi and Liat! This Chapter is a mixed bag of emotions on this crazy roller coaster. You have been warned! Happy Easter/ Passover :) Song for this Chapter is "Sorrow" by High Violet. -Wild**

* * *

When the morning came and Liat's eyes fluttered open she began to remember what had happened the night before. Her breathing picked up speed, as did her heart beat lying on her side with nervousness and slowly rolled over to look at Malachi behind her. She gasped when his side of the bed was empty and tears began to well instantly in her eyes that he was gone.

Her hand brushed over the empty rustled sheets and felt her baby girl kicking, awake and alert as well now rolling around inside of her. She hadn't the time to contemplate why Malachi had left before she'd awoken before hearing a sound in the kitchen, the sharp banging of metal and Liat sat upright immediately in bed. A distinct Hebrew curse followed the sound and she gasped realizing he was still in the apartment.

Quietly, she pulled herself out of bed and reached for her discarded pajamas thrown aside on the floor. Softly tiptoeing down the hallway she paused when she saw him in the kitchen, cooking. "What are you doing?" She asked quietly and Malachi jumped a little to see her so caught up in his cooking.

"Making you breakfast." He answered with a sheepish smile while flipping a pancake, "Or at least trying to."

Slowly, Liat walked into the kitchen with widening eyes as Malachi had never before made her breakfast or any meal for that matter. To see his elaborate efforts now were mindboggling.

"You, are making breakfast for me?" She asked still stunned seeing the already high stack of pancakes, waffles, both fried and scrambled eggs and several mangled carcasses of oranges as he'd squeezed about two dozen to get her one glass of orange juice. She couldn't help but laugh softly when he cursed again at burning his finger trying to flip another pancake.

"Well the pregnancy book said, that you need to eat well-balanced meals and breakfast is especially important for both you and Eden so I'm trying my best to be of some use and at least cook you breakfast." He rambled on slightly frazzled that he was some how getting it wrong already. He worried about both Liat and his daughter's nutrition and health after months in captivity during critical stages of development. Even if the doctors had assured Liat that the baby was perfectly healthy, he still thought Liat looked too thin as the baby had sapped everything out of her while a prisoner.

Liat was moved to tears to hear Malachi ramble on in the way that he had, clearly nervous and trying. And especially, in hearing him reference their child for the first time by name instead of saying 'the baby.'

"Malachi, that is a very sweet gesture. But this is more food then I will be able to eat in a week." She smiled softly at him blinking back the tears, "I hope you plan to eat some with me?" She asked hesitantly, still unsure of where she stood this morning on their relationship or where he did either. Right now, avoidance of any declaration seemed to be the best option regarding what had happened the night before.

"Of course," Malachi smiled softly and flipped the last pancake, "I just wanted to give you options. Do better than the creamed pastry and cup of coffee or tea I have always given you in the past." He felt slightly ashamed about that now. In all the nights' they'd spent together having sex throughout their partnership, he never once gave her a real breakfast in the morning or had bothered to cook for her at all. He wasn't that great of a cook but he never even made the effort before.

"It's very thoughtful. Thank you." She answered quietly and wrapped her arms around her chest, "I need to use the restroom and I will be right back. This baby likes using my bladder as a trampoline in the morning." She smiled softly getting a smile out of him at the visual and retreated quickly into the hallway once more.

As soon as both were in separate rooms, each took a deep breath and blew it out steadily trying to calm their nerves at this morning's first interaction after last night.

Malachi was relieved she didn't seem to recoil away from him at first sight and Liat found herself equally relieved that he hadn't left, he was still there.

"Where did this food come from?" Liat asked when both sat down to eat, "This place has been empty for a long time." She swallowed hard thinking about how long it had been from what Ziva and Tony had told her, the day she went missing months ago.

"I asked one of my guards to go to Corner Market and pick up a list of things." Malachi answered quietly thinking about the reason why this place had been empty for so long as well and still in disbelief that Liat was actually in front of him again after so long without her. He saw the immediate narrowing of Liat's eyebrows as she looked down at her plate and knew what she was thinking. "I didn't intentionally abuse my authority with them to do personal favors, it's just… I didn't want to leave you. In case you woke while I was gone, I didn't' want you to think I'd left you again." He added quietly and looked down in shame, moving a scrambled egg around on his plate thinking about the morning after the first time they'd made love and he'd just left her with a kiss to her forehead and that was it. "I asked them if they'd be willing to go for me. I didn't make it an order."

Liat froze for a moment hearing what he'd said. He knew her concerns about abusing his authority as the Director over those below him and he'd made a concentrated effort not to do so again. The fact that he'd asked them, instead of ordered was significant as well as his reasoning for it. He didn't want her to wake up again and feel as though he'd left her once more in the morning after a night spent making love.

"Thank you." She looked up speaking quietly, "I appreciate the gesture. Both of them." She added softly acknowledging his attempts in both things to change the way things had been between them in the past.

"I understand fully that what happened between us last night may not change things between us, Liat," Malachi forged on quietly needing to say this having thought about it since he woke and stare at her beautiful sleeping profile for an hour before he got out of bed, "But I want to reassure you, that I do love you. That doesn't change in the light of morning. I am here for whatever you need and I am not going anywhere. I will wait for however long you need and I won't push. I won't kiss or touch you again unless you ask." He added quietly looking intently into her eyes and giving her complete control. "I don't want you to feel pressured around me. I am sorry I made you feel that way in London." He sighed softly, "I was just overwhelmed to have you back again after being terrified of losing you forever. As long as you and Eden are safe, and happy…that is all that matters. Even if that is not with me." His voice was near a whisper at the end and he looked back down into his eggs, hoping that wouldn't be the case but knowing now in his heart that as long as they were alive and safe, he could handle anything, even being alone.

Liat had new tears in her eyes hearing him speak and felt a sense of relief wash over her that he wasn't expecting anything to change in the morning and had given her back the control. The tears in her eyes had come at hearing him say that he'd come to the conclusion that as long as she and their daughter were safe and happy, it was all that mattered to him. Quietly she reached across the table and squeezed his hand causing him to look up at her.

"Thank you." She said again holding his gaze. "I do not know what last night meant, Malachi…but thank you." Her voice choked slightly at what he'd done for her in helping her last night heal another wound in her soul from her time in captivity as well as waking to find him still there. "I just need time. One step at a time." She sighed pulling her hand away and going back to her breakfast.

"Take all the time you need." He answered quietly, "I meant what I said, Liat. I will be whatever you need." He smiled softly, "Let's just enjoy the time we're spending together and see where it leads us? Okay?"

Liat nodded with a soft smile, liking the idea of simply enjoying their time together without the pressure of having to know exactly what it meant.

"There is something I have for you." She remembered quietly, taking a swig of her orange juice and standing, "I will be right back."

Malachi watched in fascination as she disappeared into the bedroom again and emerged minutes later with a small stack of photos that she set beside him as she came to sit down at the table again.

"These were taken yesterday at my ultrasound." She smiled softly at seeing her beautiful baby again in the images and sharing them with Malachi seeing the awe in his face as he looked at them.

"These are incredible, Liat." Malachi marveled in disbelief at seeing how perfectly formed his baby already was and sucking on her fingers and waving, "She's beautiful…just beautiful." He smiled with eyes getting a little teary, "She has your nose."

"That's what E.J. said, too." Liat smiled proudly stabbing a piece of strawberry from her fruit salad. "But she definitely has your ears." She reached across the table and found the one image that showed their baby's ear perfectly, "See." She smiled more widely at being able to share this with him.

Malachi gasped with a small smile and chuckle shaking his head in continued awe at seeing both of their features together in this one perfect little baby. "She is absolutely perfect." He set the images down carefully as though they were glass and couldn't tear his eyes away as he kept eating, sharing glances up at Liat as he stare at Eden's sweet face.

"You really like the name then?" Liat asked nervously fingering her hair over her ear, suddenly worried in this moment now that he may not like it and she wasn't sure what that meant in how she felt towards him and their situation.

"I love her name. It's perfect and beautiful and," He paused smiling, "It suits her well." Malachi glanced down at the image of her beautiful little face and smiled again, "She _is_ a brilliant new beginning."

Liat's smile grew seeing he really did like the name from the look in his eyes.

"So Liat, do you have any plans for today?" Malachi asked with a soft smile staring at her beautiful face across the way. "Because if you're free, I'd love to spend the day with you."

* * *

Ziva's eyes were wide as she sat down again on her breakfast stool, gently placing her phone beside her plate with a concerned brow warring with the smile tugging at her lips.

"Is she okay?" Tony asked looking at the strange expression on Ziva's face across from him. They'd been eating breakfast when Ziva's phone had rung with Caller ID saying it was Liat. Both had been worried about how she would handle the night away for the first time since being back and especially alone with Malachi.

"She's… okay," Ziva answered slowly with the smile and the concerned brow only growing deeper, "She asked if we wouldn't mind if she skipped her plans with us this afternoon and instead, met with us later to go over to Julia's…plus one."

"Plus one?" Tony asked with brows knitting as well, "You mean Mal?" He realized and his eyebrows shot up. "She wants him to come with us for Adventures in Babysitting?"

"Yes," Ziva smiled with raised eyebrows of her own, still smiling, "Apparently, things must be going well if they are spending the day together now too."

"This is a good sign?" Tony smiled softly feeling his heart skip a beat with hope for Liat and Malachi to find their way.

"This is a good sign." Ziva answered him with a growing smile, "She seemed completely calm on the phone, almost like…"

"Like what?" Tony asked quietly.

"Like she was before." Ziva answered quietly with a sad smile thinking about what Liat had been like before she'd been taken away. "I think I even heard a smile in her tone when I said I would see her later and to enjoy her day."

"Well good." Tony's smile grew, "This is good!"

"I wonder what happened between them last night." Ziva picked up the toast on her plate with one slanted eyebrow and a coy grin, "Something obviously."

"Well, magical things happen in my apartment." Tony smiled taking a bite of his own toast with a boastful smile thinking about all the wonderful memories he and Ziva had already made there, including their baby. "It's the Sanctuary for _Love_." He mimicked Barry White's deep soulful voice making Ziva laugh.

"You know what this means don't you, Tony?" Ziva asked with dark eyes flashing to his. Moments alone had been few and far between in the last two months and she was ready to seize every opportunity they had available.

"What does this mean?" He gulped seeing the heated look in her eyes and knowing exactly what that meant now.

"It means, we have the whole apartment to ourselves today and I think we should finish breakfast…and go back to bed." She smiled fingering a grape seductively into her mouth having Tony's full attention.

Tony rapidly put down his toast and stood, pulling her up from her chair, swooping her up into his arms with a sound kiss, "I declare, breakfast is over." He smiled and kissed her while she laughed and he carried her towards the bedroom.

* * *

"I cannot believe we're spending the night." Tony shook his head driving along with Ziva in the passenger seat and Malachi and Liat in the back. They were looking for the entrance to Julia's estate in McLean, Virginia just outside D.C. and his palms were already sweating thinking about it.

"Well, it only makes sense, Tony." Ziva smiled over at him, amused to see him so nervous, "If we are meeting again tomorrow to discuss the business of Mossad and _The Council_, why not just spend the night instead of driving home late? And then having to turn around and come back again in the morning?"

When Ziva had called Julia to ask if it were all right that Malachi join them in babysitting this evening, she was the one to make the suggestion having all parties together in one place. And when Julia had made the suggestion, Ziva had countered with the offer to watch the children overnight then, giving Jack and Julia a whole night to themselves. The idea of being responsible for Julia's children overnight had Tony in a panic.

"Yes, but this is _her_ house, Ziva! We are all staying under the same roof and in her house responsible all night for her precious children!" Tony wiped his brow that he was sure had sweat on it pulling off onto a driveway where he stopped before a giant black iron set of gates. Tony hit the call button and then waved at the security cameras with a nervous smile. The gates immediately began to open for them.

"There are four highly trained, highly capable people in this car, Tony; responsible for six children. The odds are in our favor. Relax. This was your idea, remember?" She teased him with a soft laugh.

"Not overnight!" Tony gasped with fear at doing something to Julia's children when left alone with them for that length of time when he'd already caused the woman enough grief. "These are, in her own words, 'most precious gifts!' And she's trusting us with them overnight!"

"It will be okay, I promise." Ziva smiled softly speaking in a motherly tone and laying her hand on his upper thigh across the seat, "Take a breath."

Tony took several deep breaths as he drove up the beautiful cobblestone driveway, lined with trees that arched high above them covering them in brilliant green leaves like a tunnel. When they emerged some distance into the property a massive home stood before them that was obviously new, but done in the traditional old Colonial style way that was so typical of this area of the country; beautiful red brick at his base, white siding, dark blue shutters, a red door and a massive wrap around porch with beautiful white colonnades. It was the storybook house of the proverbial _American Dream_.

"Wow." Tony gasped pulling into the top of the horseshoe driveway and stopped their SUV just before the steps leading up the porch and to the front door.

Jack was sitting on the porch swing with Lena and smiled waving at them as they exited the car, moving to stand and come greet them.

Across an enormous swath of green lawn the sounds of children's laughter could be heard as Kristoff, Lara and Rurik played in a beautiful wooden play structure and waved excitedly at seeing the guests had arrived.

"Did you find the place okay?" Jack asked with a smile greeting them all on the porch at the top of the stairs. Lena was tucked into the crook of his arm and smiling widely pushing her long dark hair out of her eyes. Jack greeted them all with handshakes and kisses to Liat and Ziva's cheeks.

"No problem at all." Tony answered shaking his head and hoping it wasn't too slimy with the perspiration on his palm. "It's a beautiful property." He smiled looking around, "With all the maple trees, it must really be something in the fall."

"That it is." Jack smiled waving them inside as the three older kids came giggling and screeching in excitement across the lawn. "They are very excited that you will be their babysitters tonight. Julia told them first thing this morning at breakfast and they haven't quit asking her all day if it was time yet." He chuckled as did they. "Thanks so much for doing this."

"It's our pleasure." Ziva smiled back, honestly excited seeing the smiles on the children's faces as they came closer and were screaming out 'Lady Ziva.'

"I just hope we don't mess it up." Tony smiled nervously and Jack clapped him on the back with a smile.

"There are four of you and six of them. The odds are in your favor… just don't let them see your fear." Jack winked and then laughed at Tony's expression. "And don't worry, Grandma is just a phone call away and Julia will be keeping her eye on them as well. Relax and have fun. They are a lot of fun. I promise."

Kristoff was the first to make it up the steps and smiled widely at them but especially at seeing Tony. "Hey Tony!" He greeted him warmly.

"Hey Kristoff," Tony smiled feeling more relaxed already seeing his baby helper so eager to see him. "How's it going, Buddy?" He extended his hand in a high-five shake and then ruffled his hair.

"Good." Kristoff smiled, "Much better now that Mama's awake again." He smiled happily. "It's nice you guys are going to watch us so Jack can take her out for her birthday." He smiled at Jack and then back at them.

"It's her birthday?" Ziva asked immediately surprised and sharing looks with the rest of her group at not knowing.

Jack smiled more widely, "Not today but on Tuesday it is. I can't really take her out to celebrate mid-week as Katherine is the one that usually watches the kids for us when we're here and she has a meeting with the President that night that can't be moved as its with various Middle Eastern Leaders about the evolving situation that began when Katherine was still Secretary of State. Kelsi went home to New York as her baby is due in just a couple of weeks and Annika, who is one of Julia's other sisters helps us most of the time as our constant live-in family caregiver but considering how much she's had to help with the kids while Julia was down and recovering, Julia sent her on a vacation." He laughed softly, "Rurik and Lara wore her out."

"We had no idea it was her birthday. We should have sang to her last night with Tony!" Ziva answered feeling badly they didn't know.

"No," Jack shook his head, "She didn't want you to know! It was Tony's night and she wanted it to be about his birthday, not hers." He smiled softly, "We are just very thankful that you're giving us tonight and overnight," he paused, "To celebrate."

"Lady Ziva!" Rurik squealed running up the steps with Lara right behind and wrapping their arms tightly around Ziva's legs. "You're here!"

"I'm here." Ziva smiled widely looking down at the two small children latched onto her legs with raging smiles of their own.

"We're going to have so much fun!" Lara bounced with giggling laughter. "We've been waiting forever for you to get here!"

"Yes," Rurik smiled, "Forever!"

"Hello Tony," Lara smiled batting her long dark lashes at him.

"Hello Lara." Tony smiled more widely at the sight before him. Two small children latched onto Ziva's legs while she sported her own tiny baby belly was a dream come to life in his eyes.

"Hello pretty new stranger lady," Rurik beamed with his own brilliant blue eyes and long lashes staring at Liat. "Who are you?"

Liat couldn't help but laugh softly at how he'd addressed her and his mix of both formal and blunt. "My name is Liat," She bent down so that she was eye level with them and held her hand out to shake his, "Ziva is my big sister." Her eyes flashed up to Ziva's with pride and amusement at the darling children before her.

"Oooh," Lara smiled more widely stepping away from Ziva's leg to run her hand down Liat's long blonde hair, "I didn't know that Lady Ziva had a sister!" She giggled, "You are very, very pretty too!"

"Thank you." Liat smiled shyly, "I think you are very pretty as well, Lara."

"You're going to have a baby too?" Lara bounced excitedly seeing Liat's baby belly.

"I am." Liat stood with a smile looking down at her.

"Mama just had two!" Rurik held up two fingers, "How many do you have in there?" He asked and everyone laughed softly.

"Only one." Liat answered with a smile, "A girl. Her name is Eden."

"Oooh," Lara smiled again with awe, "That is a very pretty name. Is she named after The Garden of Eden?" She asked and stunned everyone that a four year old would know such a thing.

"Actually, yes. She is." Liat smiled with a curious brow, "How did you know that?"

"I know lots of things. I'm very smart." Lara beamed with the pride of a four year old, "I have a super brain like Mama and I remember everything."

Their eyes all flashed to Jack and he confirmed it nodding with a soft smile. "She will never forget anything you tell her. Keep that in mind." He chuckled and saw their eyes widen, "All three of them." He waved his hand around the older trio before them.

"And who are you?" Rurik asked Malachi with a smile wondering about the other stranger at his house.

"My name is Malachi." Malachi followed Liat's lead and kneeled down to eye level to greet them as she had. "Nice to meet you." He extended his hand to Rurik who only let go of Ziva's leg with one hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you too, sir." Rurik added with a big smile and everyone laughed again. "Are you Lady Ziva's brother?" He asked wondering given the other stranger had been her sister.

Malachi chuckled, "No. I'm not Lady Ziva's brother. I am…a friend." He answered not sure what else to call himself just yet.

"Oooh," Lara nodded with a smile and eyes flashing back to Liat's, "Are you the one my Mama went to save from the very bad guys?" She asked bluntly with wide dark eyes.

"Lara!" Kristoff chided her immediately with nervous eyes flashing to Liat in apology, "You aren't supposed to ask people things like that!"

"What? It's not bad! Mama said she had to leave us for a little while to help save a beautiful lady name Liat and I am just asking if it's the same one!" Lara fired back with furrowed brows at Kristoff and then turned her gaze back to Liat. "Mama has to fight lots of bad guys to help save people. I was just wondering if you were one of them is all. I am sorry if it upsets you." She cast her eyes downward and stared at the ground.

"It is okay," Liat knelt again in front of her and tilted Lara's chin up with her fingers and a small teary smile, "Yes, I am the Liat your Mama helped save from the very bad guys." She paused swallowing her emotions, "Your Mama is very special."

"I am glad she saved you." Lara smiled more radiantly. "She only saves the good guys! So you must be a good guy! Especially if she trusts you enough to stay with us overnight! She only ever lets Grandma or her sisters do that!"

Liat, Tony, Ziva and Malachi all held their breath with eyes flashing to Jack for confirmation of that statement and in disbelief.

"It's true." Jack nodded quietly with a soft smile. "This is the very first time since Julia has gotten the children back that she's letting anyone other then myself, Katherine, William and her sisters watch the children at all…let alone over night. A very big step for her." He was speaking quietly and holding all their gazes as he swept over their faces, "You must have done something right in her eyes, that she is trusting you this much." He smiled softly, "I never thought this day would come."

"Oh God," Tony gasped with wide eyes feeling a million times more nervous than before. He couldn't even follow one direction from Julia that had led to her near death, and now she was trusting him with her children…for the first time since the end of the war and she'd gotten them back.

"Don't worry, Tony." Jack smiled softly seeing his paling face, "I think she knows now, you will not let her down." He nodded looking Tony in the eye and sharing a mutual understanding.

"I won't." Tony answered quietly and knowing that was true. He was going to do everything in his power to prove to Julia she was right to put such faith in him and give him a second chance. "We won't let either of you down."

"Don't worry. She's written everything down about their routines, already made dinner and breakfast for tomorrow. You just have to reheat it. Kristoff is an excellent helper with all of them," Jack smiled down proudly at him and earned a smile in return, "And Rurik and Lara love to help with Lena and the new babies. If you have any questions, just ask the children. They won't be shy about telling you '_exactly how Mama does it_." He repeated in an exaggerated voice that earned another round of chuckling from the adults imagining how many times he must have heard that phrase himself.

"Where is Julia?" Ziva asked with a smile, anxious to see her again and still reeling from the fact that she was alive and back again. The images of her lifeless bleeding body were going to take some time to stop flashing through her mind as the first images conjured with thoughts of Julia.

"She is upstairs getting ready and should be down any minute." Jack smiled leading them into the house.

For as spectacular as the home really was, they were all smiling to see how very much of a 'home' it really was. Not just something beautiful to look at, but it was very much lived in by a family with small children. Instead of hiding away all things associated with children that many homes of this nature would do, Julia had made this a very child friendly place. Signs of children were everywhere from bookshelf's to bins of toys, and child's drawings taped up on elegant cupboards in the kitchen. Every thing was in its place; neat and tidy but easily accessible for the children at all times. She hadn't contained them to just a single playroom; this was very much 'their' house too.

"I love that this is so child friendly." Ziva smiled softly as they walked through the immense space and stood in the heart of the home upon entering the wide open floor plans; the kitchen that was immaculate and massive.

Tony beamed from ear to ear in hearing Ziva say such a thing for the first time and could see the excited gleam in her eyes looking around. He remembered then, what the amazing mansion she had grown up in Israel looked like… a work of art. A perfect museum except for each child's room that was their own to decorate. She had grown up in a mansion as well only she had been contained as a child to certain quarters and her statement to him that first night in that house rang through his mind once more…'her parents had money, she did not.' To Ziva, growing up, it had been her home but she was never allowed to embrace the whole place with such freedom as Julia's children had in theirs.

"When we were having the house built, Julia insisted that this be a 'home' more then anything for the children. It was the first house that we were all going to be living in together as a family." Jack smiled looking around as the rest of them did. "It was just before Christmas when we first moved in. Katherine had this place lit up like a wonderland. It was breathtaking and we still come back here every year for Christmas as tradition now."

"It is beautiful." Ziva smiled softly liking that idea and eyes flashing to Tony's. "I'd love to have a home like this one day for our children to grow up in." She added quietly.

"Me too." Liat added just as amazed. This was truly like out of a fairytale for her having spent the majority of her life in small apartments, especially after her family had been killed. Space like this that felt so welcoming and 'real' was like stepping into a 'hug' she decided running her hand over her belly. She would love to give her child the home she never had. If only she could afford it.

"Well it's a wonderful area." Jack smiled looking between them both with a wink, "You should all move into the neighborhood."

"Maybe, we will." Tony smiled softly with eyes glancing over at Ziva having the same thoughts as she in that moment, picturing a different childhood then his own. He'd grown up in a mansion as well but after his mother died, it was empty and more museum-like, as was Ziva's. Lonely but this house, was filled with obvious signs of life and love.

"Hello." Julia smiled radiantly coming into the kitchen looking amazingly beautiful in a black evening dress with two tiny newborns lying on against her chest, with one on each arm. "Welcome."

"Hello," Ziva smiled back and kissed her cheeks over the sleeping babies, "You look as beautiful as ever. Happy Birthday! We cannot believe you did not tell us!" She ran her hand softly over the soft dark hair of Rafe who was markedly different in his coloring, versus the already blonde Jillian.

"I would have shared my cake." Tony offered with a smile quietly, loving the way Ziva's eyes lit up at seeing the babies in Julia's arms.

"You deserved your own party, but I appreciate the offer. And I can't thank you enough for tonight." Julia smiled at them all.

"It is our pleasure, honestly." Ziva smiled with fingers itching to hold a baby, "Can I hold one?" She finally asked.

"Of course." Julia laughed softly, "You will be holding them a lot this evening, I'm sure." She carefully passed Rafe to Ziva as the nearest baby, "They are so sweet and cuddly at this stage I hate putting them down."

"She carries them everywhere if possible." Jack added with a smile to confirm her statement and a tease.

"What can I say? I don't like being away from my babies. They grow up too quickly as is." She smiled softly with eyes falling on Kristoff who smiled shyly back at her.

"He is so beautiful." Ziva marveled at the tiny baby in her arms with his jet-black hair in a tiny natural Mohawk down the middle of his head and long dark eyes lashes. "He sleeps like an angel."

"Well that's not surprising, considering his mother is one." Tony added quietly with a soft smile looking from the baby in Ziva's arms to Julia. "He is beautiful." He smiled getting to see him for the first time. Jillian had been the only one they had seen at the ranch and during their stay in London.

"Thank you. He looks like his Daddy." Julia smiled proudly and grabbed Jack's tie, pulling him in for a kiss with a smile as both of them, laid a soft hand over Jillian's back still nestled against Julia's chest.

"May I?" Liat asked nervously wanting to hold Jillian, feeling the same itch to hold the newborn that Ziva was feeling.

"Of course." Julia smiled gently passing her sweet baby over to Liat.

"She is so tiny." Liat spoke softly with a raging smile standing beside Ziva and looking over the babies in their arms, "I can't believe how perfect and little they both are."

"It won't be long and Eden will be here and yet unnamed baby girl DiNozzo." Julia smiled curling into Jack's side. "I hope you enjoy the practice." She winked at them all. "I am going to miss them terribly so please forgive me for checking in frequently."

"We'll take good care of them, I promise." Tony answered her resolutely with a soft voice and intense eyes. "I promise." He vowed again and Julia nodded softly that he understood the leap of faith she was taking on Tony again.

"I'm sure you will." Julia smiled with tears welling in her eyes and leaned forward kissing Rafe's head first whispering 'I love you, forever and always' into his ear and then did the same with Jillian in Liat's arms. "I am just going to miss them terribly." She reached for Lena's face in Jack's arms kissing her cheeks and neck repeatedly making the tiny girl giggle and then repeated the same mantra of 'I love you, forever and always' to her and each of the other children.

When she finished with Kristoff she held his face gently in her hands and smiled looking deeply into his big blue eyes, "I will come back. I promise." She assured him and he nodded softly, taking a step in and wrapping his arms tightly around her waist before Julia knelt down to hug him and he wrapped his arms around her neck.

It was an especially heartbreaking exchange for Tony, remembering his own mother saying things like that to him and seeing first hand, the fear in both Julia and Kristoff's eyes in saying goodbye, even temporarily. His heart was heavy yet again for being the one that nearly ended her life and separated them forever.

"I love you, Mama. To the moon and back, more than all the stars in the heavens and grains of sand on earth…" Kristoff began to recite and waited.

"Forever and always." Julia finished with a smile as did Kristoff and the others became aware that this was clearly something of a 'thing' between them. "I'll see you in the morning after breakfast. Have a good time and behave, please."

"We will, Mama! Don't worry!" Rurik smiled hugging and kissing Julia's hip as he wrapped his arms around her again and made the others laugh that he'd just pick any place to kiss her. "Have a good time with Daddy! And behave." His comment had everyone laughing and him smiling brightly.

"We will." Julia smiled down at them, "I love you all, My Little Loves. I will see you in the morning." She rapidly kissed each little head all over again as they made their way towards the door.

Jack began his own goodbye ritual hugging and kissing each child and setting Lena down to hold, Kristoff's hand. He reached the next moment for Julia's hand as it was clear to them all, she was nervous about leaving. "They will be okay." He whispered quietly in her ear as they stepped out onto the porch. "You left everything written down and if they have any questions they will call."

"I know." Julia sighed deeply with a smile and more tears welling, "I just…it's hard to let go."

"I know." Jack kissed her temple with a small smile, "Let's go. Thank you, again." He smiled at them all as they stood waving on the porch.

"Have fun." Ziva smiled widely cradling the baby in her arms.

"You too." Julia waved softly, "And please call should you need anything at anytime, even in the middle of the night."

"We'll be fine, but we will call if need be." Ziva tried to reassure her with a smile.

They all waved as they drove away and then stepped back into the house.

Malachi and Tony both were absolutely awestruck with the image of Ziva and Liat cradling such tiny babies in their arms and imagining that 'this' would be the image in their lives soon on a permanent basis. It was incredible to them, how easily both Liat and Ziva had adapted to these babies, in the way they held them and soothed them as if second nature.

"Beautiful." Malachi smiled speaking quietly as the two women began moving about the kitchen preparing to reheat dinner for everyone.

"Absolutely." Tony agreed with a widening smile. "I can get used to this."

"Absolutely." Malachi agreed this time with that statement and his heart pounded hoping that he and Liat would find a way back to each other and make a real family for their child. Give her a happy home and family like the one that Jack and Julia were making for their children. That it was still possible, given everything they had been through gave hope to Malachi that he and Liat would be able to as well.

"So what are we having for dinner?" Ziva asked as the four older children scrambled into what must have been their own seats at the kitchen island with Kristoff helping Lena into hers.'

"Mama made Vegetarian Lasagna!" Lara shouted with glee pumping her tiny fist into the air.

"She made it special just for Liat because Mama said that Liat is a vegetarian." Rurik smiled at Liat with a flirty grin.

"And only eats eggs as a meat protein." Lara added and Rurik nodded in-sync with her.

"How does she know that?" Liat asked Ziva quietly with widening eyes that Julia knew such details having only met the woman last night.

"She knows everything about everyone, because Mama sees everything with her super powers." Rurik added an enchanted voice as if telling a secret and then turned his hands upside down with fingers making circles like a superhero mask that he put over his eyes.

"Is that true?" Liat asked Ziva again with amazement.

"Yes." Ziva laughed softly remembering her own reaction to realizing that for the first time with Julia.

"She also made gnocchi! And we helped!" Lara smiled with pride and again Rurik nodded his head in-sync with her own head bobbing.

"Well I'm sure it will be delicious." Ziva smiled with soft laughter seeing that now all three children were bobbing their heads as Lena had copied her two older siblings movements.

"It will be. Mama is an amazing cook." Rurik replied confidently and then whispered, "But we're not supposed to say she is better then Aunty Anni 'cuz Aunty Anni gets mad and says she is the best!" He giggled and the rest of them did as well.

"Aunty Anni makes the best biscuits though!" Rurik nodded enthusiastically and all children agreed. "She's the best baker in our _whole_ family now, 'cuz she learned from the best!"

"And who was that?" Liat asked with a constant smile on her face enchanted by these children.

Malachi, Tony and Ziva all took note of how at ease she was and smiling surrounded by them and the way she was gently swaying the baby in her arms without thought.

"Aunty Anni learned to cook and bake from Nana Maria, Nana Lena and Nana Marna." Kristoff answered with a soft shy smile, "In Sweden where she grew up."

"Ah," Liat nodded with a soft smile still filing in the pieces of this fami'y that the others already knew. "And who are they exactly?"

"Nana Maria is Mama's other Mama," Kristoff answered and Liat nodded remembering Ziva telling her that Julia was a designer baby with three genetic mothers so this didn't surprise her.

"And Nana Lena is our Daddy Mikael's Mama." Rurik smiled.

"And Nana Marna was Aunty Anni's Nanny who helped raise her since she was born, since Nana Maria was a _super spy_!" Lara emphasized the last with glee and giggled pumping her tiny fist again. "Like Mama."

"And now Aunty Anni is helping Mama to raise us!" Rurik smiled with his own giggle.

"And where are they now? Still in Sweden?" Liat asked and immediately all children's faces slightly.

"They all died in the war." Kristoff answered quietly and then smiled softly seeing Liat's eyes widen and immediate feelings of guilt for asking. "It's okay, don't feel badly for asking. We talk about them all the time. We lost a lot of family in the war." He shrugged, "Mama says that is how you keep someone alive in your heart, is that you keep talking about them and your favorite memories of them." And once again, all the smiles returned to each child who nodded and beamed with pride.

Liat thought about what he said and felt an instant wave of guilt wash over her and pain that she never spoke about her family, except a few rare occasions with Malachi, Asa and Ziva.

"I lost my family in a war too." She spoke quietly, "I miss them all the time."

Ziva's eyes flashed to her and then quickly over to Tony and Malachi knowing that Liat rarely spoke of this to anyone and surprised the children were able to get her to speak about them.

"We do too." Kristoff smiled softly at Liat as Tony helped Ziva slid the food into the oven for reheating when they heard the ding that it was ready.

"And sometimes when we miss them a lot, we just lay in Mama's bed snuggling and everybody has a _good_ cry." Lara nodded.

"And when Mama is really sad and cries by herself in missing them, we just give her big hugs and kisses and smiles and then leave her be, 'cuz Grandma says that sometimes Mama just needs to cry and not be strong for everyone all the time." Rurik added quietly leaning his little face into his palm with elbow on the counter.

"That it's okay for her heart to cry as it's missing so many pieces." Lara added again with a head nod.

Tony's mind instantly flashed back to what Henry had said about Julia's heart being 'as delicate as a butterfly's wings' and what Katherine had said previously on the ranch about how strong Julia is for everyone else all the time but that she is still human and feels deeply for her losses.

"And how many pieces are missing?" Liat asked quietly with a voice choked full of emotion hearing these details about her beautiful angel savior for the first time and imagining the same woman so fragile inside from all the missing pieces.

"_A lot_." Rurik nodded already scooting off his stool and reaching or Liat's hand, "Come on, I'll show you."

"Show me what?" Liat asked following him as he led her by the hand through the kitchen and everyone else followed with Malachi picking up Lena off the chair to follow, curious as to where Rurik was taking them.

_***Sorrow (repeat until the end)**_

"The _Wall of Remembrance_ and all the missing pieces of Mama's heart that are waiting for her in Heaven now." Rurik answered with a soft smile tugging on Liat's hand with excitement to show her.

Ziva and Tony's hearts both lurched sharing an immediate look at remembering the wall of _Remembrance_ at the Holocaust Museum with so many tragic deaths.

"Are we supposed to be seeing this?" Ziva asked as Lara had taken her hand leading her as well and looked rapidly back and forth between the other adults, not wanting to intrude on Julia's personal space.

"Yeah, it's okay." Kristoff nodded with a soft sad smile of his own, "It's in the Main Hallway next to the big family room." He led them around the massive wooden staircase that wound its way around from the kitchen and small family room. "Mama said she doesn't want them hidden in our home because they are our family and because of their sacrifices, we are free. And we honor them every day by loving each other and living life to the fullest."

Ziva and Liat already had tears in their eyes just hearing him speak, and hadn't even seen the wall yet.

"Here!" Rurik announced with a wide smile when they all rounded the corner. "The missing pieces of Mama's heart."

A beautiful collection of several different sized framed photos in varying degrees of gold and silver completely covered the massive wall with twenty-foot ceilings from top to bottom. Smiling faces staring back at them in casual poses and portraits of both children and adults, alike.

"These are all the members of your family that died in the war?" Ziva asked with tears already welling as she glanced over the many faces.

"Yes," Kristoff nodded, "There were many, many more that died helping us and their names are carved into the angel statue at the ranch. But these are our family who died. The pieces of Mama's heart." He added quietly looking over them as well. "My brothers and sisters, Grandma's and Grandpa's, Aunts and cousins."

"And Daddy!" Rurik smiled jumping forward and pointing up to one larger framed photo in silver.

"This is your father?" Ziva asked the twins looking at the gorgeous dark haired man in the photo with electric blue eyes. "This is Mikael?" She asked glancing back towards Tony and the others in awe at seeing him and reading his name beautifully engraved into the main frame. Glancing quickly around, she saw that a name was engraved on each larger frame naming the person in the photos.

"Yep!" Lara smiled, "That's Daddy Mikael."

"He's very handsome." Liat agreed with Ziva's assessment of the man's stunning good looks.

"And this was his Mama, Nana Lena!" Lara smiled pointing out another face to match the name of a stunningly beautiful brunette.

"And Grand-Mama Marie." Rurik pointed out another and everyone gasped softly to see the first photos of the woman who had been thought to have died so long ago when the rest of the Imperial Family had been murdered. Several smaller photos surrounded each larger one show many ages and stages of each person's life.

"And Nana Maria!" Lara pointed out again smiling, "She looks like Princess Grace Kelly everyone says."

"My God, she does." Tony marveled at one of Julia's mothers' having a near identical appearance to the late beautiful actress.

"And Grandma Kristin." Kristoff pointed out another gorgeous blonde who looked like a young Julie Andrews.

"It's like the wall of incredibly beautiful people." Tony smiled with a soft gasp shaking his head at the gorgeous faces before him and then swallowed hard at how they'd all come together having been subjected to Breeding Program that none of them were willing participants.

"This is Mama and Aunty Anni sister, Casey. Her real name is Cassiopeia because she was named for the Gods as a project like Mama as _The Phoenix_." Lara pointed out yet another stunningly beautiful blonde woman with piercing blue eyes and their hearts pounded at hearing a little of her story. "She and Aunty Anni were twins! Like Rurik and I! And Aunty Casey was taken away when they were born to be raised as a super spy like Nana Maria and Mama."

Liat swallowed hard finding her mouth incredibly dry looking at the woman's face and hearing the same story that was her own. She wondered how many others were out there like them, who had all shared the same fate as twins being separated for this program.

Tony was thinking the same thing as he looked at Liat and then to the woman on the wall, also a twin chosen for the project and then down to Lara, whom Jack had told them had been taken from Julia for the same purpose. He shook his head in sadness and disgust at how many lives were stolen in the name of the greater good.

"What about all of the children?" Malachi asked finding his voice and swallowing hard holding the tiny girl in his arms and looking at a sea of other small faces before him.

"They are our brothers, sisters and cousins." Rurik answered him, "Alexa was Aunty Anni's." He pointed to a beautiful blonde little girl who appeared in the main photo to be age seven. "And the twins Teya and Tora, and Alex were Aunty Casey's." He pointed out two tiny blonde girls who looked around four in their last photo and of a young man, who appeared to be in his early twenties with dark tanned skin and eyes of either Indian or Middle Eastern descent. "They were our cousins."

"And all the rest?" Ziva asked with the feeling of dread coming over her still seeing another twenty-four unexplained faces on the wall staring back at her that she could easily pick out Julia's features in their faces.

"Our brothers and sisters." Kristoff answered her quietly. "All Mama's babies they took from her. All the missing pieces of her heart." He added in a near whisper fidgeting where he stood and clearly distressed by this concept.

They all gasped quietly in horror with new tears looking at each child's face with the oldest being, maybe ten or eleven, they guessed from his photo and the youngest a newborn baby boy.

Tony, Ziva and Malachi's hearts seized in thinking about Julia explaining to them about how fertile she was even now from all the years of being harvested before and here was the heart-wrenching proof before their eyes. The many glittering stones on her Mother's Locket now making more sense at the realization that with these six children before them now, Julia had lost another twenty-four making thirty children total she had been a biological mother to.

"And they are all gone now?" Ziva asked with heart breaking over and over with each tiny face she landed on of smiling, beautiful children.

Kristoff nodded solemnly, "We are what is left."

Silent tears rolled down all of the adult's faces as they stare at Julia's _Wall of Remembrance_ and the missing pieces of her heart, as the children had said. Her husband, two of her mothers, her mother-in-law, her sister and twenty-four of her children were just some of the faces on the wall before them now. The overwhelming and staggering amount of life lost was unbearable and they had no idea how Julia was able to keep going and function, let alone find a way to keep living with love enough to spare and not only give to those of her family left, but also to strangers, like themselves who were in need and she came to their aid.

Tony remembered what Julia had said to him the night before, standing alone with her on the balcony about why it was she decided to help them, even in knowing that she may die. She had said, that there was a time that no one would help her, and that good people stood by allowing evil to prevail because no one had the courage to do the right thing. That she could never allow that to happen again if she had the power to help and she understood Ziva's need when no one else would help them. Tears finally slid down his cheeks in realizing now, what she was speaking of in never standing by and letting evil prevail again.

Ziva was thinking much the same thing as Tony and heard Katherine's words echoing in her heart and mind. That, '_Julia had already fought the battles and won them where The Council was concerned_ _so that Ziva didn't have to_.

Julia may have been blessed with the most extraordinary abilities known to man, but the amount of personal loss she suffered was incomprehensible for any one person to have to endure.

The sound of the oven buzzer broke them all out of their thoughts.

"The lasagna!" Lara shouted with a smile and glee and Rurik and Lena cheered with her bringing smiles to each of the adult's faces with their innocence in the face of such great tragedy before them.

Ziva held the baby in her arms more tightly, wiping quietly at her tears and saw Liat doing the same. Both taking comfort in the tiny babies in their arms, unable to imagine now, being pregnant themselves, how emotionally devastating it would be to lose a single child and ever survive, let alone that many.

Tony glanced at Ziva and their eyes held for a long moment, following the children back into the kitchen. Julia, Henry, Katherine…had all said to them at one time or another in the past month, _to cherish what they had together and never take it for granted._ This statement had hit home given what they'd already been through together in defeating Bodnar, but was cemented into both of their souls just now in standing before that wall and seeing so many innocent faces lost to tragedy.

Jack's comment about 'never thinking this day would come' and the look of fear on Julia's face as they left were all the more reasonable now given what they'd learned about her losses in life and fear of letting go.

"And she's trusting us with her '_most precious gifts_?" Tony whispered with disbelief, fear and awe looking at the children racing ahead of them and to the baby in Ziva's arms as he came to stand beside her; the four adults lingering in the back still processing what they'd just learned.

"I think that's the point, Tony." Ziva swallowed the lump in her throat and blinked back new tears, glancing down at the baby in her arms and then back to Tony to explain. "The most terrifying thing in the world for you, was to lose me and she asked you to trust her with my safety. The most terrifying thing for Julia, is to lose her children and she's now trusting you…us, with their safety."

"But I failed her! And she nearly died giving her life for me!" Tony shook his head with a slight panic at the magnitude of what this night really meant and not realizing it before what Julia was doing.

"She's giving you a second chance to get it right." Ziva sniffled back more tears looking at the sleeping baby in her arms, "By trusting you now, with the most precious and important things in her life."

"She's giving you the chance to redeem yourself." Malachi added softly with no judgment, just understanding in Julia's actions and glanced from Tony to Liat, realizing Liat was doing the same with him right now. Giving him a chance to redeem himself with a second chance, and the most precious thing in her life with their child.

"But why?" Tony gasped quietly shaking his head.

"Maybe its not about you redeeming yourself to her, Tony. Maybe, she's giving you the chance to redeem yourself…to you." Liat answered quietly and glanced sideway towards Malachi thinking of how this also applied to him.

"To learn from your mistakes, forgive yourself and move forward knowing you _are_ capable of getting it right." Ziva added agreeing with Liat and nodding softly, thankful that Julia was giving Tony this opportunity, knowing how guilty he felt for failing her before and nearly destroying her life.

Tony was quiet for a long moment as he thought about what each of them was saying. He realized now, after his conversation with Julia last night and what she'd said tonight as they were leaving about 'letting go,' that this was as much of a test for her in 'letting go' and placing trust in others to care for her most precious gifts in life: her children; as it was for Tony in accepting the incredible responsibility of holding others lives in his hands and being forced to think about potential consequences should he fail. His place and Julia's positions now reversed from what it had been during their mission.

"Then by God," Tony finally spoke quietly with resolution in his voice, "I am going to get it right this time and not fail her."

* * *

**AN: I've been getting a lot of questions about this now so I hope to clarify. How was it possible for Julia to have 30 biological children? I tried to allude to it above with Tony remembering what they'd learned about the Genetics Program of The Council. But I realize, a lot of information has come along the way so hope this helps! Julia was given fertility hormones to boost her egg production as part of this human genetics breeding program. Her eggs were then continuously harvested, or removed, and then fertilized in lab and placed into Council Surrogates who would carry the children to term. Considering that 15-20 eggs are normally removed at one time, and Julia was enduring this for 10 years, 30 children is not that many. She likely has many more out there even that she's never found or aware of given the numbers. So no, she did not 'give birth' to all 30 of these children. She was forbidden to have/carry her own children as a spy in this program but that does not make them any less hers. That is a much bigger story! Kristoff, Rurik and Lara are all hers, with her THEN husbands and yet, she was still not allowed to carry them. Not until she was 'free' from The Council, with the birth of Lena. Some of those children on that Wall of Remembrance, she DID give birth to and they were killed. But again, that's another story. Hope this helps to jog the memory and if not, more will be spoken about this in upcoming chapters as Ziva talks about a similar fate in the Genetics Program if not for Julia shutting it down. Remember way back at the beginning of Book Two when Ray was explaining the Genetics Program? If not, you may want to go back and refresh! ;) - Wild**


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: Two Chapters in one to make up for not posting yesterday! Thank you all for being so understanding while I'm busy traveling! Hope everyone celebrating had a wonderful time with family this past weekend! I did :) Now enjoy some fluff with maybe a few tears! - Wild**

* * *

"This is _really_ good." Liat nodded with an approving smile as they finished the tiramisu dessert that Julia had also made for their evening.

Everyone else nodded in agreement while Tony made '_nom, nom, nom_' noises licking every last bit off his fork causing the kids to laugh, and then mimic him.

"I told you! Mama is an _amazing_ cook!" Rurik giggled with pride still licking his own fork and eating every last crumb off his plate.

"Kid, I'm _sold_!" Tony smiled widely, "Is there anything that your Mama _isn't_ amazing at?" He asked with a slanted eyebrow and smile sharing glances with the other adults at the table who were beginning to feel the same about Julia.

"Mama is _not_ a good fisherman!" Rurik's eyes widened and he shook his head seriously.

"That's because she is a fisher_woman_, Rurik! She is not a man!" Lara scorned him and the adults tried not to laugh.

"Why is she bad at fishing?" Ziva asked averting an argument between the two when she saw Rurik's nostrils start flaring looking at Lara.

"She has no patience for it and says its too much sitting still." Rurik answered and the adults started laughing.

"Daddy won't let her come anymore because she scares all the fish away with her energy when she starts to fidget." Lara added with a smile which only made the adults at the table laugh harder and her smile widened.

"And 'da worms are ewww." Lena added making a scowling face shaking her tiny head and clearly not a fan as well.

"Yes! Mama won't put the worms on our hooks. She says it's _disgusting_." Lara smiled making a similar face of displeasure.

"Dis-gwusting!" Lena mimicked her loudly and pounded her little fist against the table with narrowed eyebrows sending up a roar of laughter amongst Tony, Ziva, Liat and Malachi. These children were incredibly entertaining all through dinner.

"And Mama is a terrible bowler!" Kristoff laughed deeply and smiling more widely than they'd ever seen with Rurik and Lara joining in as well. "She just throws the ball half-way down the lane and one time, _all_ the way and broke the machine and the guy told us we could never come back again."

The adults all had tears in their eyes from laughter imagining Julia doing this very thing given her strength.

"_That's it_! I'm taking her bowling!" Tony laughed wiping the tears leaking out of the corner of his eyes, "I _have_ to see this!"

"Daddy tried to tell her that it wasn't a canon ball and that she was supposed to slide it, not throw it down the lane and Mama told him that if he wasn't quiet she would throw him down the lane too." Lara repeated with a raging smile, delighting in sending the adults at the table with them into hysterical laughter by telling stories about their mother.

"Mama is naughty. She go Time Out!" Lena added very seriously pointing starkly across the room with narrowed brows, only making them laugh all the harder.

"It's true! When we got home, Mama had to go to Time Out because she said lots of bad words when we got kicked out." Rurik's eyes were wide and nodding with a big smile.

_"Time Out, Mama_!" Lena roared again from her booster seat with a smile enjoying the adults laughter as well.

"She went to Time Out?" Ziva asked imagining such a thing and couldn't stop the tears from falling as they could barely breathe from laughing so hard at not only what the children were telling them but also the way they were saying it.

"Oh yes, she had to sit on the Naughty Rug for thirty minutes! One minute each for her age at the time!" Lara nodded with big eyes, "Just like us!"

"Only Aunty Anni brought Mama a glass of wine in Time Out." Rurik answered with a puzzled expression sending the adults into another wave of laughter with each new detail of this story. "We never get wine in Time Out. Only Mama and Aunty Anni and Grandma."

"Grandma?" Tony choked at the idea with a raging smile, "Your Grandma Katherine went to Time Out before too?"

"Oh yes." Lara smiled widely still nodding, "She said bad words like Mama once and Aunty Anni brought her wine too! Aunty Anni likes wine in Time Out. Sometimes she puts herself in Time Out with a glass of wine and says it's a vacation."

The four adults were laughing so hard now they couldn't breathe with both Malachi and Tony slapping the table with tears in their eyes.

"Is that why Mama sent Aunty Anni on a _real_ vacation right now?" Ziva asked remembering what Jack had said about Julia sending Annika on a real vacation after taking care of the children while Julia was down and recovering and that the twins had '_worn her out_.'

"Yes." All four children answered in unison with sharp head nods and the adults all laughed again.

"She's in Napa. That's in northern California. Mama says they have lots of wine and spas so Aunty Anni will be relaxed and happy." Rurik smiled proudly with big blue eyes, "I miss Aunty Anni though, and her chocolate biscuits. She makes the best ones and always lets us help."

"She sounds like a lot of fun." Ziva smiled at him thinking the woman did sound like fun and hoped to meet her one day.

"Oh, she is! She and Mama are so funny together." Lara smiled widely. "Sometimes they kick Daddy out of the bed and Aunty Anni will lay in bed at night with Mama and they laugh and laugh and laugh about all kinds of things."

"Sometimes they lay there and cry too," Rurik added with a head nod, "But then they laugh too with tears in their eyes. They are bizarre."

"Bizarre?" Malachi asked with raised eyebrows of surprise to hear the small boy use the word.

"Yes, that is what Daddy and Grandpa call them, 'cuz sometimes Grandma and Aunt Kelsi join Mama and Aunty Anni in the big bed and they all laugh and laugh." Rurik smiled with pride, "And Grandpa says that women are bizarre magnificent creatures who have their own rituals. So we let the ladies do their rituals and we guys do our own." He sat up straighter and his voice went deeper mimicking what he'd heard said causing the adults to laugh again.

"And what are the guy's rituals?" Liat asked smiling and completely charmed by Julia's children already.

"We watch sports in the Man Cave or play Poker. Daddy and Grandpa drink beer and Toffee and I get to have root beer. Toffee is the best Poker player because Aunty Anni and Cousin Alexa taught him since he was little." Rurik answered sweetly smiling over at his big brother, "Aunty Anni is a card shark who is _ruthless_! That's what Mama says. She laughs like she's crazy when she takes all our loot!"

"I must meet this woman some day." Liat laughed hearing more stories about Annika. "She sounds like fun indeed!"

"So what do you guys do after dinner usually?" Tony asked with a smile wanting to do every thing right for Julia tonight and make this go smoothly without messing it up.

"Well, we have to do our _after dinner chores_ and then we can play before bed." Kristoff answered already standing to gather his plate and flatware. "The three big kids," He motioned in a circle with his hand between himself and the twins, "have weekly rotating chores and Lena helps whoever is loading the dishwasher since she's still little."

"I not 'dat little!" Lena protested immediately with her already familiar slanted brow in place and flaring nostrils. "I big now too! I can hewp, Toff!" Her cuteness was almost too adorable to bear as she huffed and slid her long dark hair over her shoulder, brushing the long spiraled ringlets and waves away from her face.

"Yes, you can help. You are a good helper, Lena." Kristoff smiled at his little sister and helped her down. "She puts the spoons, forks and dull butter knives into the dishwasher bins with whomever has dish duty. Tonight, that's me." He informed the adults and then turned his attention back to his little sister, "You get to help me tonight, Lena Bug!" He smiled at her and instantly she was raging with smiles back at him and cheering.

The adults were, continuously marveled by the boy before them, in how well he handled Lena. Even during dinner, without asking from them, he cut her food into smaller pieces to which Lena replied '_thank you, Toffee_' and he said, '_welcome'_ without any prompting for manners for any of the adults. Julia's children really, were well behaved and a delight thus far to be around.

"I feed Few-gus too!" Lena bounced up and down with excitement.

"And who is Few-gus?" Ziva asked the tiny tot with an amused grin of her own.

"Not Few-gus, _Few-gus_!" Lena giggled trying to correct Ziva but having trouble pronouncing her 'r's as well.

"It's Fergus. Our fish." Kristoff laughed softly and smiled, "Lena's chore every night, too is to feed Fergus one pellet of fish food."

"And kiss him goo-night!" Lena added still smiling and bouncing with excitement.

"She kisses the fish goodnight?" Liat asked with widening eyes and the children all erupted into howling laughter this time.

"She doesn't kiss Fergus!" Rurik roared with laughter and Liat smiled at their reaction.

"She kisses his bowl!" Lara added with a smile. "Kissing a fishy would be icky!"

"So you wouldn't kiss a fish but you will kiss a frog?" Kristoff asked her with raised eyebrows.

"Sometimes you have to kiss a lot of frogs before you find a prince!" Lara answered and Liat and Ziva both lost it in laughter though they tried to hide it.

"Real frogs are not princes. Mama has told you that over and over." Kristoff smiled shaking his head with exasperation.

"I know that! But I still like to pretend they are! A princess needs her prince!" Lara answered with a gleaming smile and batting her long dark eyelashes.

"Okay, so what are your duties for tonight then?" Tony asked Rurik and Lara as Kristoff already began clearing the dishes from the table, while Lena followed him every step of the way.

"I wipe the table and the counters down tonight." Lara beamed with pride, "I'm really good at that one."

"And I sweep the floor around the table and kitchen picking up all the dropped food." Rurik smiled as both he and Lara began to move as well, jumping right into their chores.

The adults sat back and watched with fascination. All four children had immediately set to work without hounding from the adults or needing to be told what to do. Kristoff rinsed the dishes and put them in the dishwasher while helping Lena sort out the silverware and place them in the bins. Rurik started sweeping the kitchen first, having waited for Lara to finish wiping down the counters first and then table to catch whatever may have fallen on the floor. The household, it seemed, was a well-oiled machine that worked efficiently and quickly and without fighting amongst the children about who was doing what and when.

"You guys are really good at this." Tony smiled at them as the children worked quickly and were finishing up. "I am very impressed." And he was.

"Thank you." They all chimed in with smiles.

"Now what?" Malachi asked looking at the four sweet faces standing before them and looked at the clock in the kitchen. It was now 7:00 PM and Julia's note said the children would all go down to sleep '_lights out_' at 9:00 PM. They still had two hours.

"Well tonight, Mama said that we have to take our baths first and get into our pajamas and _then _we can play." Lara answered with a growing smile. "She said we are sweaty and dirty from playing outside today and we need baths."

"And she said that we would get carried away playing tonight and it would get too late for our baths otherwise." Kristoff added with a smile. "It's tough sometimes when Mama can see things before they happen."

"_Yeah_," Rurik sighed with exaggeration, "We never miss a bath now. She always knows when it will get too late."

His remark caused the adults to chuckle once more.

"But not with Grandma and Grandpa!" Rurik suddenly beamed with pride.

"Or Aunty Anni!" Lara nodded with enthusiasm, "When Mama was sick and in the hospital, Rurik and I got really dirty at the ranch one night. We were sweaty and dirty and Aunty Anni said she would rather wash our sheets in the morning then bathe us at night. And we did!" She giggled. "She just sprayed us with a hose in the backyard instead of a bath!"

"It was so fun!" Rurik laughed with Lara and the adults burst once more into laughter.

"It sounds like it." Ziva giggled shaking her head. "So how does this work for baths?"

"Lena and I take a bath together now." Lara smiled brightly grabbing onto Ziva's arm. "But we need help because of our long hair. It is hard to wash by ourselves."

"And I take a bath by myself!" Rurik smiled, "In my room. But I need help too." His eyebrows narrowed, "Not because of my long hair but because I don't like the soap in my eyes."

"I take a shower. No help needed." Toffee smiled with a soft laugh. "And then the babies need baths." He added seeing all of the adult's faces go pale suddenly with wide-eyes. "I will help you don't worry." He added with another giggle and they all smiled again.

"Okay, so who is taking who?" Tony asked feeling more relieved to know that Kristoff was going to help them with the newborns, who were thankfully still asleep.

"We will take the girls." Ziva smiled sharing a glance with Liat, "And you will take the boy." She looked from Tony and Malachi down to Rurik, deciding that if Tony was going to succeed in getting this evening right, the last thing they needed was him freaking out over how to wash two tiny little girls long curly hair.

"Deal." Tony nodded thinking this sounded like a good plan. "We'll take the baby monitor with us since we only have one to bathe." He offered looking at Rurik while Ziva picked up Lena and Lara grabbed hold of Liat's hand.

Ziva grabbed his face with one hand squeezing his cheeks and pulled him close for a chaste kiss with a smile.

"Ani ohev otach, Ziva David." Tony smiled whispering quietly.

Lara bounced beside Liat with a raging smile, "I speak Hebrew, too!" She giggled, "I didn't know you were Jewish, Tony." She looked at him bewildered.

"I'm not. But the woman I love is." He knelt down in front of Lara while smiling up at Ziva. "So I like to tell her heart that I love her in the language that it speaks." He lay his palm gently over Lara's little chest, "What language does your heart speak, Lara?"

"Oooh, it speaks many languages, Tony. English, Hebrew, Farsi, French, Russian and Swedish!" She exclaimed proudly and all of their eyes widened considerably. "But Mama says the most important language is love. It's universal."

Tony's smile widened from ear to ear staring into the big dark eyes of the adorable little girl in front of him and seeing glimpses of what his own daughter might look and sound like. "Your Mama is right again, Miss Lara. The most important language _is_ love…and it is universal." He pulled back enough to tickle her under her chin and cause of peel of giggles to escape.

"_Me too! Me too!_" Lena demanded in Ziva's arms wanting Tony to tickle her as well. She too let loose a deep squirming giggle in Ziva's arms when he obliged the request. "You so funny, Tony." Lena giggled again batting her incredibly long lashes at him.

"Yes, he is." Ziva smiled with a light in her eyes to see Tony's smile in interacting with the little girls and imagining him doing so with their own. "We better get going!" She kissed Tony's cheek on the way by and followed Lara still holding Liat's hand up the stairs towards her bedroom and bathroom she shared with Lena.

"You ready, Little Guy?" Tony asked looking down at Rurik who nodded with a smile and then took off up the stairs as well.

"Race you!" He squealed after he was already running away.

"Why do _I_ always get the runners?" Tony sighed shaking his head thinking about all the times he'd had to chase people in his life. Then he smiled, tearing off after the little boy who was immediately giggling at the pursuit with Malachi right behind and the boys passed all the girls on the wide staircase.

"Boys!" Lara huffed as they went by causing Liat and Ziva to smile at each other thinking the same.

* * *

"What are you going to name your baby, Lady Ziva?" Lara asked suddenly while soaking in the mountain of warm water and bubbles, making Lena's hair into a Mohawk as she sat before her. Lena was too busy playing with the cups and water to care what Lara was doing to her.

Ziva and Liat were sitting on the wide tiled edges of the little girls bathtub that was more like a small pool.

"I do not know yet." Ziva answered her with a smile and sigh, staring dreamily at the too little dark haired girls in the tub before her and excited to meet her own daughter soon.

"I think you should name her Princess." Lara answered with a swift head nod while Liat and Ziva both snickered.

Clearly this little girl was obsessed with princesses in her four-year old cuteness.

"Hmm, well. That's a thought." Ziva tried not to snicker again and smile with the suggestion.

"I'm serious." Lara turned her eyes directly to Ziva's with a serious expression. "I think you should name her _Beautiful Princess_. It suits her." She nodded sharply and then turned back to doing Lena's hair with bubbles and Liat had to cover her mouth from laughing out loud at what just happened. "It would make it easier for her true love prince to find her, if she is just called Beautiful Princess. He will know where to look."

This time Liat couldn't hold back her laughter and burst into a fit of giggles as did Ziva; the sight of the both of them losing it while trying to hold it back caused a wide grin to appear once more on Lara's face.

"That is very true, Lara." Ziva smiled with an exaggerated head nod and still laughing, "If only I had a name like that, maybe Tony would have found me sooner." She laughed thinking about the kinds of women that Tony had dated and fantasized about before and couldn't help but laugh, given the little girl's sincerity on the subject.

"Is Tony a prince?" Lara asked with eyes widening very excitedly.

"No, he's not a prince." Ziva shook her head still giggling.

"Then what is he?" Lara asked with eyes narrowing.

"He's something." Ziva laughed out loud again as did Liat, with the both of them unable to stop now caught up in a fit of giggles. "_What_? I do not know yet."

"He is your husband?" Lara asked with smiling eyes as both she and Lena now were fascinated watching the two women helping them bathe unable to stop laughing.

"Not yet. Soon." Ziva answered trying to sober up and stop laughing, wiping at the tears in the corners of her eyes again. "He is my fiancé right now. That means we are getting married soon."

"How soon?" Lara asked with relentless questions.

"Soon." Ziva answered not knowing what else to say, "We do not have a date yet."

"Well you should get one! Before someone else marries Tony first!" Lara admonished her with wide-eyes and a head nod.

"Who else is going to marry Tony first?" Ziva asked her already laughing at the question and the look on Lara's face.

"_Me_!" Lara giggled bouncing in the tub and Liat and Ziva lost it again laughing. "I will marry Tony! He can be my frog prince!"

* * *

Tony and Malachi exchanged looks sitting on the edge of the bathtub in Rurik's room, looking at the wall behind them and hearing the sounds of muffled continuous laughter coming from the other side.

"What do you think they are laughing at, that is so funny?" Tony asked Malachi trying not to smile at hearing both Liat and Ziva's laughter so much this evening. It had been long since missed and felt good to all.

"You." Rurik answered swimming in his deep bathtub that was practically lapping the edges so full of water and bubbles.

"How do you know that?" Tony asked with incredulous eyebrows at the tiny blonde boy attempting to do the breaststroke across his bathtub and swimming like a frog with bare naked buns in the air and sticking out of the bubbles.

"Daddy says, that whenever Mama and the ladies are laughing in another room it usually means they are laughing about the men they love who drive them crazy." Rurik answered with a bright smile scooping up handfuls of bubbles and covering his head now, neck deep in the water.

"Sounds about right." Malachi laughed shaking his head at the little boy's assumptions and pleased himself to hear Liat laughing like this again. It had been more then a year given the growing distance between them over time.

"Mama never lets me have the tub this deep! I _love it_!" Rurik smiled still swimming around.

"_Great_." Tony sighed hearing that bit of information. "Well what Mama doesn't know-" He began to say.

"Oh, _she will know_!" Rurik stopped swimming and sat up smiling with a large head nod, "She knows everything, Tony!" He leaned in and whispered, "She has eyes everywhere and can even see into my brain and look at my memories!" He palmed with the sides of his soapy head with outstretched fingers and a giggle, "She won't get mad though, don't worry, Tony. She likes you."

"She does?" Tony asked swallowing the lump in his throat with a smile watching the little boy now rolling his body over and over like an alligator in the water, splashing it all over the sides.

"Yes, silly!" Rurik smiled with a giggle at getting dizzy, "Mama would never let anyone take care of us if she did not like them. It is very special as we are pieces of her heart, and Mama is very protective of her heart." He repeated, clearly having heard this many times before from someone. "You are doing a good job. Don't worry." He finally stopped spinning and smiled.

* * *

"Are you getting married soon too?" Lara asked Liat while she and Ziva began rinsing the little girls hair after helping them wash.

"No." Liat answered softly shaking her head with a soft smile.

"Are you already married?" Lara kept asking more questions while Liat poured the water gently over her head with Lara's head tilted back and looking up.

"No." Liat answered quietly, "I am not married."

"Oooh," Lara answered dramatically and then paused, "You should marry Malachi! He loves you." She spoke suddenly and both Ziva and Liat froze in their movements.

"Why do you say that?" Liat asked quietly continuing to rinse after the moment of being stunned.

"I can tell by the way he looks at you and smiles. Daddy looks at Mama like that and so does Uncle Henry. They both love Mama a whole bunch and look at her all the time when she doesn't know they are looking." Lara answered matter-of-factly with a smile, "Tony looks at Lady Ziva like that and Malachi looks at you like that, too." She smiled more widely, "Aunty Anni said its called the _'look of love'_ when I asked her." Lara giggled, "She also said that I am very observant. Which means I see everything around me."

"Yes, you are." Ziva answered with a small smile and a deep breath, looking over at Liat and making sure she was okay with what Lara had said.

"Sometimes love is not enough of a reason to get married." Liat answered Lara quietly, swallowing the lump in her throat with unexpected emotions as well. "Sometimes when two people love each other, their lives are very different and so they cannot be together." She thought about Malachi being the Director of Mossad and how different their lives had become over the last year, in wanting different things from life.

"Like Mama and Uncle Henry." Lara answered in understanding nodding her head even as she climbed over the side of the tub, shivering and standing before Liat as she wrapped her in a big fluffy towel and Ziva did the same with Lena. "They both love each other very much but cannot be together anymore. They will always love each other but now they are both married to other people and love them too."

Liat and Ziva were both surprised to hear that Lara was so familiar with their story and understood it so well.

"How do you know that?" Ziva asked her quietly as they continued to dry the little girls.

"Mama told me when she was pregnant with Jilly-Bean and Rafe. And why they each had a different daddy because I asked her. Mama always tells me the truth in a way that is '_age appropriate_' for my '_level of understanding_." Lara repeated with a smile, "I am very smart for four years old so '_because_' is not a good answer for me. I will just keep asking more questions."

"I can see that." Ziva laughed softly.

"I heard Mama crying one night while she was talking to Daddy and Grandma about what happened with Uncle Henry remembering and how there were two babies." Lara continued to tell her story of how she knew that as Liat started putting lotion on her skin that was part of the routine. "She said that when Uncle Henry remembered loving her, it was like someone you loved and had a life with, a child with, coming back from the dead. That you do not love the person you are married to now and have a life with any less, but you still love the person you thought died and came back to you."

Ziva and Liat both exchanged looks over the little girls' heads and remembered what Jack and said about Lara never forgetting anything she heard. They were now hearing the proof of that in hearing very grown up words and conversation coming out of the four year olds mouth.

"And Mama was really crying and upset 'cuz Daddy was yelling at her and crying too. Then Mama asked Daddy 'if she died today, the mother of his child and he moved on and married someone else and started a new life and a new family and then someday Mama came back from the dead, would he love Mama any less now or would he love his new wife and the mother of his new child less now or would he still love them both." Lara repeated in a ramble exactly what she heard that night. "Daddy was quiet then and Mama left the room crying and Grandma talked to Daddy but we followed Mama."

"We?" Ziva asked quietly with heart breaking hearing this tale.

"Kristoff, Rurik and I. We were hiding in the secret passageway in Mama and Daddy's room and could hear and see everything. We followed Mama to the garden and watched her cry in the dark for a long time while she sat on the bench by the angel statue. It was very sad." Lara sighed looking down. "But Daddy came out after a long time and sat beside her and told her he understood now. Because if Mama had died and he moved on and she came back, he wouldn't love her any less and he would probably react the same way that Mama had with Uncle Henry, needing to kiss and touch her again. Then Mama cried more and Daddy held her and they kissed and made up and stopped fighting about the babies and Uncle Henry."

"Wow. You do have an incredible memory." Ziva spoke quietly with tears welling in her eyes at hearing the story of what happened between Jack, Julia and Henry.

"Are you going to marry someone else?" Lara redirected her line of questioning back at Liat again, still not satisfied with her answers. "Is that why you are not marrying Malachi?"

Liat's hand froze again about to put the pajama top over Lara's head and Asa's face flashed through her mind, as did the moment she called off their engagement. "Not anymore." She answered quietly. "I am not marrying anyone right now."

"Who is Eden's daddy?" Lara asked sweetly reaching out with tiny hands to palm Liat's baby belly and giggled feeling the baby move and kick beneath her touch. "Hello Eden! I'm Lara!" She leaned in giggling more with another kick.

Liat and Ziva both couldn't help but smile and at the sweet innocence of the moment as Lena quickly turned and joined her sister with hands on Liat's baby belly, both little girls standing naked, freshly bathed and smelling of sweet baby lotion themselves.

"Does she not have a daddy anymore?" Lara asked Liat again with a sad tone and puppy dog eyes. "Did her daddy die like my Daddy Mikael?"

"No," Liat answered immediately seeing actual tears well in Lara's eyes over being sad at the thought that Eden's daddy had died too. "Malachi is Eden's father." She cupped Lara's face gently with one hand and gave her a small smile.

"Oh good!" Lara's brilliant smile returned, "Cuz little girls need special daddies."

"They do?" Liat asked staring into the four year olds big dark eyes and worrying for the first time of the effect it, may have on her daughter to raise her without a father.

"Oh yes! Otherwise we will settle for frogs and never look for our prince! The one who really deserve us. The very special one. Daddy Jack is a good, good Daddy. He takes good care of me and loves me and he is making sure that I know what true love is so I do not settle for frogs and wait to find my prince." Lara beamed with pride stepping into her pajamas. "He tells me all the time that I am his beautiful princess. He's a good daddy."

"Did your Daddy tell you that?" Liat asked with tears in her eyes thinking about Jack having this conversation with Lara.

"Yes, and Uncle Henry and Grandma and Aunty Anni and Mama too. But I see it!" Lara nodded enthusiastically, "Because I am observant. I want to only marry a prince who gives me the 'l_ook of love_' when I am not looking and who smiles and kisses me like Daddy does to Mama and holds me when I cry like Daddy. Daddy_ really_ loves Mama and I want that too." Her eyes flashed to Ziva still rambling on without taking a breath, "That is how Tony looks at you, Lady Ziva and why I said I would marry him and he can be my prince!" She giggled and made Ziva smile. "Daddy Jack isn't my biological daddy but he _is_ my Daddy. The only one I have now and I love him very, very much."

Liat and Ziva once again exchanged looks over the little girls' heads at what Lara was saying and the wisdom these children seemed to hold far beyond their years from the lives they'd already led in such short time. Their life experience at only four and a half years old had already made them '_extraordinary_' like their mother.

"If you are not going to marry Malachi, can I?" Lara asked Liat with excitement and a new giggle, "He would be a very good prince. Like Prince Charming in _Cinderella_ because he has dark hair too!"

Liat and Ziva both couldn't help but smile and laugh through their tears again at the perfect timing of this child and her ability to always know exactly what to say.

"If Malachi is Prince Charming from _Cinderella_," Ziva asked addressing the little girl now standing before her with a wide smile, "What prince is Tony?"

"Since Tony has dark blonde hair and big muscles and… he is furry… he's _the Beast_!" Lara giggled loudly, "From _Beauty and the Beast_ and he was very handsome once the spell was broken!"

Her answer of Tony being the _furry beast_ had Ziva and Liat both rolling backwards on the soft rug on the floor unable to stop laughing. Lena lay down with them and started laughing because they were and so, Lara did too.

Kristoff walked by the open bathroom door having finished with his shower already and paused with wide-eyes to see Liat and Ziva with both little girls all laying on the floor in the bathroom in hysterical laughter. His mouth formed into a tight grin and kept on walking towards Rurik's room.

"_What_ is happening in there?" Tony asked again toweling drying Rurik while Malachi used the spare towels to sop up all the water on the floor that had spilt out. They could still hear the roaring but muffled laughter coming from the other bathroom.

"They are lying on the floor and laughing at nothing." Kristoff answered with a smile leaning against the counter.

"All of them?" Malachi looked up astonished to hear such a thing about Liat and Ziva.

"Yes," Kristoff answered. "Come see." He waved them all to follow.

Tony wrapped the towel around Rurik quickly and picked him up while Malachi abandoned his floor duties to follow. Both men and boys stood frozen in the doorway watching Liat, Ziva and the two little girls lying on the big white fluffy rug laughing with tears in their eyes at nothing.

"What are you laughing at?" Tony finally asked with a stunned smile on his face at the sight before him. He had never in all his life seen Ziva laughing like this.

"_You_!" Ziva answered with new tears in her eyes and laughing again.

"_See!_ I told you!" Rurik beamed proudly in Tony's arms having been correct about what was causing the laughter. "_Girls_." He shook his head with a soft smile.

"Okay Giggle Gerties'," Tony smiled more widely at the whole scenario, "When you're done laughing feel free to join us downstairs."

"_Giggle_ what?" Liat asked still laughing only now at, whatever Tony had said. "I do not understand this idiom!"

"Never mind." Tony shook his head laughing at them, laughing and ushered the others away.

"What is _wrong_ with them?" Rurik asked shaking his head softly.

"They're having fun." Tony smiled at Rurik and then over to Malachi walking beside them back to Rurik's rom. "It's good to hear them laugh again. It's been too long." His heart felt much lighter with the sounds of laughter again and hope that maybe, this night of babysitting hilarious innocence was exactly what everyone needed to lift some of the levity of the last year.

"Yes, it has." Malachi nodded with a big smile, feeling the same as Tony. "Liat is so beautiful when she laughs. I have missed that smile." He added thinking about the woman he loved.

"You should marry her." Rurik announced immediately when Tony sat him down to start getting his pajamas on and Malachi went back to work finishing up with water soaked floor.

"Marry who?" Malachi asked pretending he didn't know whom Rurik was referring to.

"Liat!" Rurik squealed with a smile, "If you do not marry her, _I will_. She is very beautiful and very nice."

"That she is." Malachi and Tony both chuckled.

"I wanted to marry Lady Ziva but Mama told me that Tony was already marrying her." Rurik sighed heavily pulling on his pajama shorts and Tony and Malachi laughed even more. "So I'll marry her sister instead." He finally smiled and then winked at Malachi throwing both men into a fit of laughter now.

"You are quite the little _Ladies Man_, aren't you?" Tony smiled shaking his head and watching as Rurik finished dressing.

"Mama tells me that all the time. She says I'm her Sweet Little Romeo." Rurik smiled widely with pride and then scrambled up his bathroom stool to start brushing his hair. "I wanted to marry Mama when I was little but Toffee told me I can't marry Mama because she's our Mama and always will be and that is even better than being my wife."

"Oh, when you were little, huh?" Tony chuckled with a smile and a smirk at Malachi seeing the little boy in front of them now who was only four. He remembered being little and wanting to marry his own mother, his first love.

"Yeah, when I was two, I wanted to marry Mama. That _is_ little, Tony." Rurik looked at him in the mirror's reflection carefully combing his blonde curls that were very much like his mothers.

"Yes, it is." Tony answered with a serious head nod and smiled.

"I'm going to go start heating the babies bottles." Kristoff announced with a soft smile, "They will be waking and hungry soon."

"I'll help you." Tony smiled and shifted his gaze towards Malachi, "You got this one?" He asked nodding towards the little boy in dinosaur pajamas taking his time to comb through his blonde hair.

"Yes," Malachi nodded with a confident smile that he could at the very least handle this one small boy while he brushed his hair.

"So are you going to marry, Liat or can I?" Rurik asked Malachi the moment Tony and Kristoff were gone with a raging smile.

"I would like to marry her, Rurik." Malachi answered quietly with a soft smile, "Someday. But only if she'll have me."

"Why wouldn't she have you?" Rurik asked with narrowing eyebrows looking at Malachi as he put his comb away and reached for his own lotion to put on his arms, legs and cheeks as part of his own ritual.

"I wasn't always nice to Liat. I hurt her heart and made her sad." Malachi answered with a sigh folding his arms across his chest.

"Well you should say sorry and give her lots of hugs and kisses." Rurik answered with a confident head nod, "That will make her heart feel better. You should be more careful with her heart, Malachi." He turned his gaze intently to the man beside him, "Daddy says that hearts are a _delicate matter _and take longer to fix when broken then even a bone! And that takes a long, _long_ time. Toffee has broken his arm twice and it was forever before it was fixed. Mama's heart is very delicate, too with so many missing pieces. Is Liat's heart missing pieces too?" He asked earnestly with big blue eyes of concern.

Malachi was stunned into silence listening to the little boy speaking of the delicate nature of hearts and how he should be more careful with Liat's as a warning.

"Yes, she has missing pieces, too." He sighed softly thinking of all the loss already in Liat's life beginning with her family as a child and the added pieces torn away with her time spent in captivity and being tortured.

"Then you have to be extra careful with it!" Rurik answered resolutely nodding and spread the lotion around his arm. "Are you baby Eden's daddy?" He asked with a curious gaze after a moment.

"I am." Malachi answered for the first time in his life and smiled at that realization of claiming Eden as her 'daddy.'

"That's good. Everyone needs a good daddy." Rurik answered putting the lotion back into the cabinet. "My biological daddy died when I was a baby. Jack is my only daddy now and I love him! He is the best! He plays with us and takes good care of us and he loves Mama a lot. That is _very important_."

"Yes, it is." Malachi answered with a soft smile.

"Kristoff has two daddies now. His biological daddy, Uncle Henry and Jack. That is what Toffee calls my Daddy because he calls his daddy, Daddy, and we call him Uncle Henry because he's not our Daddy. Just Kristoff and Jillian's daddy." Rurik rambled on with a sway of his head listing off the facts, "We have lots of daddies in this family but only one Mama!" He smiled brightly and giggled. "Toffee misses his daddy a lot when he is away."

Malachi's smile turned sad at hearing this news again and remembering what he'd seen on the ranch and in London with Henry. "I think his daddy misses him a lot, too."

"He does." Rurik nodded with big head swoops. "I don't miss Daddy Mikael. I don't know him or remember him at all. Jack is the only Daddy I know and remember. But it makes Toffee sad because he remembers when Uncle Henry and Mama were married and they were together all the time when he was a baby. He misses that." His eyes flashed to Malachi's, "Even if you do not marry Liat, are you still going to see baby Eden?"

"I hope so." Malachi sighed again hoping that would be the case and afraid all the more now, of being cut out of her life the more attached he became.

"I hope so, too. If you are going to be her daddy, you have to stay her daddy then all the time or she will miss you like Kristoff misses his daddy, because she will remember you too." Rurik informed him with serious blue eyes. "You cannot be her daddy and then leave. That is what happened to Kristoff and it made him very, _very sad_. But it's better now that Uncle Henry remembers Kristoff is his son. Toffee has his daddy back and he's very happy again…most of the time. As long as Uncle Henry visits and calls him."

Malachi was listening intently to the wisdom of this four year old little boy who made more sense than anyone he'd ever known when speaking of the relationships with fathers. He was warning Malachi that if he were going to be in Eden's life from the start, he needed to stay apart of her life for good and not leave.

"You are a very wise little boy." Malachi ran his hand down the back of Rurik's head with a soft smile.

* * *

"You are such a good big brother, Kristoff." Tony smiled as they made the bottles for the babies in the kitchen. "You should be very proud of yourself for that. I wish when I was little, I had a big brother like you."

Kristoff smiled more widely at hearing Tony's compliment. "Thank you. I try to be. I wasn't always very good." He shook his head looking down. "I was really angry at Rurik sometimes when he was a baby. I was jealous and didn't want to share Mama with him."

"I think that's pretty normal." Tony tried to reassure him with a smile, "You were the first born."

"I wasn't though. Mama had a baby before me. _Anna._ I never knew her though until before she died." Kristoff swirled the bottles in the warm water. "And I wasn't very nice to her when I found out that she was Mama's first baby. I was jealous of her then because I always thought I was Mama's first baby. Mama never talked about Anna before."

"How old was Anna?" Tony asked quietly stunned to find out yet another piece of the puzzle that was Julia.

"She was eight when she died with the others. Mama wasn't supposed to have a baby then and so when Anna was born, they told Mama she died. But she didn't die. They just took her away instead." Kristoff answered sadly, "I didn't meet her until I was five and only knew her for a little while before they were all killed." He shook his head, "She was very nice. They all were. I was mean to all of them then. I didn't want to share Mama."

Tony listened quietly with his heart further breaking hearing the details surrounding another piece of Julia's missing heart and to see the sadness in Kristoff's eyes with regret at being mean to his 'new' siblings.

"Who was Anna's dad?" Tony asked quietly trying to figure out which children from the wall belonged to whom.

"My dad." Kristoff answered wiping the bottles off of the dripping water as he pulled them from the warmers. "Mama was working in South America when she met my dad for the first time. My dad was on a mission trip there at the same time. Uncle Mikael introduced them and the rest '_is history as we know it_.' That is what my dad says." He smiled softly, "He said he loved Mama the first moment he saw her smile. They didn't plan to have Anna. She was a surprise, Mama says."

"Kristoff," Tony hedged carefully walking beside the young boy up the stairs again, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Kristoff nodded sliding his hand up the wooden railing.

"You said that Anna died with the others. Does that mean that all of the other children died at the same time?" Tony asked carefully with heavy heart.

"Yes, most of them with Nana Lena and Nana Marna, too. They were taking care of us at the time along with our guard Ares." Kristoff answered quietly.

"How and why?" Tony asked following Kristoff into the nursery, wanting to understand more about what happened and what made Julia who she was today.

"When Mama found out that Ulric was stealing her babies and what he was going to do with them, she started finding them to save them from the bad people. When Mama got us back from the bad Russians again, she put us all together in a safe house in France with Uncle Ares, Nana Lena and Nana Marna. Trying to keep us safe while she tried to find people to help us because so many people were fighting us and taking us all back and forth again and again. There were other children together in a different place, waiting to join our group and Mama was going to bring them back with her." He took a deep breath and sighed as they came to stand before the beautiful crib holding both sleeping babies starting to wake now.

"When she was gone, the bad Russians found us again. They took us back to Russia and after two days, they drove us into the forest because they knew Mama was coming for us. They stopped in the middle of the road and separated Rurik and I from the rest of them." Kristoff paused with tears welling in his eyes, "I think Nana Lena knew what was going to happen when she saw the man loading his gun. She knelt down in front of me and told me to be brave; that she loved me and not to be scared because Mama would come for me. She would always come for me and to take care of Rurik until Mama found us. She gave me a big hug and kiss and then kissed Rurik in his car seat as he was still a little baby. Then she picked up baby Jack from Nana Marna and told all of the other kids to hold hands in a long line with Nana Marna and they were marched through the grass into the trees. Two of the bad guys were dragging Uncle Ares because he was really hurt by them trying to stop them from taking us."

Kristoff paused for a long time staring at the two living and breathing little babies before him in the crib, lightly running his finger over their foot. "And then I heard the gunshots. One at a time. _Bang, bang, bang_…eighteen times, and then I heard baby Jack crying and then _bang_… No more crying." A silent tear slid down Kristoff's face and Tony's as well hearing this story and looking at the boy in front of him unable to imagine witnessing such horror.

"The guard who was watching Rurik and I picked up his car seat and ordered me to follow him as we went into the forest. He stopped in a small clearing and the other bad men were all ready throwing shovels of dirt onto them. They had been shot in a shallow hole all standing in a line, still holding hands. The mean guard holding Rurik told the men not to bother burying the bodies. That Romanovs deserved shallow unmarked graves and that he wanted Mama to see them… and that we needed to get moving because she was coming fast." Kristoff reached up wiping at the tears falling and brushing them away. "We didn't see Mama again for a long time. Every time she would get close, they would take us again."

Tony was trying hard several times to swallow the lump in his throat at hearing of how Julia's children were executed along with her mother-in-law who so bravely faced her own death. "Why were you and Rurik separated from them?" He asked quietly not understanding that part.

"We were the only two declared Romanov heirs at the time. Most of the rest of the children in our group were Mama and Daddy Mikael's children that Ulric had stolen and made in his Genetics Program. We were the only two whom Grand Ma-Ma Marie had left the Romanov fortune. Whoever had us, controlled the money and the power of her empire." Kristoff swallowed hard looking up at Tony and seeing the same glistening eyes and felt it was okay to tell him this as he understood, losing his own Mama. "They also did it to hurt Mama. They knew that the only way to really hurt her was by hurting those she loved. I heard them say, they hoped the amount of loss would finally kill her or at least, get her to stop fighting for us and accept defeat." He paused again to sniffle slightly, "And if it didn't stop her, they were going to send a message that they would kill anyone helping her. They found the other children and guards and killed them the same day."

"You are also part Romanov?" Tony asked hearing what Kristoff had said about Marie claiming him as a Romanov as well.

"Yes, I am a Designer Baby like Mama. Though she never knew that at the time I was born. She is my only Mama but I have two biological dads. My dad Henry and Daddy Mikael." Kristoff answered quietly.

"And your mother had no idea that Mikael was also your father?" Tony asked with widening eyes realizing that Kristoff was the child that united two empires and royal families with Julia's bloodline and the memories of what Vance had said about the obsession with Julia's bloodline and those wanting to 'breed' into it ran rampant through his head.

"No, she never knew. Neither did my dad Henry. Not until after Mama remembered and found me again was she given the truth about me." Kristoff sighed deeply, "But that is why I cannot be the claimed heir of either royal family as the oldest living child. I have a father from each. So Rurik is the heir for the Romanovs, as he is _all_ Daddy Mikael's. And the new baby will be for my Dad, as _all_ his' baby… And instead, I am the heir to the seat on The Council. The one uniting them all."

Tony's eyes were wide in the dark now, understanding even more why Kristoff was upset about his place in his father's life with the impending birth of the new baby. The entire situation was heartbreaking for all involved.

"I think…you are the most incredible boy I've ever met." Tony spoke quietly after a few moments of silence with a smile to Kristoff. "Of all the children, I think _you_ are the most like your Mama." He told him and watched the smile start growing on Kristoff's face into radiating at hearing such a thing. That he 'belonged' to someone as a 'whole' and it was his mother.

"You think so?" Kristoff asked with pride. "My dad says that all the time but I think he just says that 'cuz, he's my dad." He shrugged, "But you really think I'm just like Mama?"

"I do." Tony nodded with a smile seeing how happy the idea made Kristoff. "You may not be the heir for either of your fathers, but being able to claim Julia as your mother and knowing that you are '_just_' like her, I think, is more important than any title of heir. You are the son of Julia Taylor, _the son_…of the infamous _Phoenix._" Tony smiled more widely seeing Kristoff's smile grow, "Now _that_, is a title to be proud of. Your Mama is _so_ proud of you. I see it in the way she looks at you and hear it in her voice, every time she speaks about you. You make her very proud, Kristoff."

"I really like you, Tony." Kristoff smiled looking up at him, "You always know what to say to make me feel better...feel proud to be me. Mama does that but, well, she's Mama…that is just what she does. But it's nice to hear it from you, too." He paused a moment looking at Tony scoop up Rafe who began to fuss first, "You're going to be a great dad, Tony."

"Thanks Buddy," Tony answered with a soft smile really looking into the boy's brilliant blue eyes, "That really means a lot coming from you." He swallowed hard holding back his new emotions of pride in himself to hear that from such a boy, who had been through so much and seemed to be the expert from the child's point of view on good fathers and parenting. "You are a really good son; and a very good brother and someday, you will also be a very good dad, too. Of that, I have no doubt."

"Thanks. I hope so." Kristoff smiled handing Tony the bottle to feed Rafe and watching as he knew exactly what to do this time without asking, on how to feed the tiny baby. Tony had remembered the lesson Kristoff had given him. "You're doing a really good job tonight. Your Mama would be proud of you, too." He smiled.

Tony felt himself getting choked up to hear Kristoff say such a thing and nodded with a smile, "Thank you. I always hoped, to one day make her proud."

"You are." Ziva's voice came from behind them.

Tony turned to see her standing alone in the doorway with a smile on her face and unshed tears in her eyes. Apparently, she had heard part of the exchange between them as well.

The sight of Tony with a tiny baby cradled in his arms, swaying gently back and forth and giving him a bottle was breathtaking as Ziva had never seen it before. He looked perfectly calm and relaxed, at ease and it stole the beat of her heart when she first saw him.

"You are very good at this already." She smiled coming closer to them and running her fingers gently over Rafe's hair.

"I had a really good teacher." Tony winked at Kristoff with a smile making the boy smile as well.

Ziva carefully scooped up Jillian from the crib and Kristoff handed her the other bottle with a smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Lady Ziva." Kristoff smiled looking between the two. "I'm going to go help Lena feed Fergus. If someone doesn't watch her, she will feed him the whole container." He giggled softly. "Are you guys okay with the babies?" He asked ever the concerned big brother.

"We are. Thank you, Sweetheart." Ziva smiled down at him with pride at once again, seeing the sweetness of this boy who was such an excellent big brother.

"That kid is amazing. Isn't he?" Tony asked once Kristoff was out the door, smiling at Ziva as they both took seats in rocking chairs next to each other and the cribs.

"He is." Ziva smiled, "They all are, actually. I've honestly never met any children like them before."

Jillian's eyes were wide open looking right at Ziva as if studying her intently while eating.

"They have a very good mother," Tony spoke quietly with a smile, "And a lot of life experience already…what they've all been through." He inhaled deeply and shook his head thinking about what more he'd just learned.

"You are going to be a great father, Tony." Ziva smiled at him in the chair next to her, already softly rocking the baby while he fed him and knowing what Tony was worried about. "You are so good with them. All of them."

"Maybe because I can relate to kids. I've spent most of my life acting like one." Tony scoffed with a small chuckle feeling nervous suddenly to be given accolades on how well he was doing with the children.

"I'd like to think, we've both learned enough from the experiences in our lives such as these children and Julia and Jack all have… that we'll do okay with our child, too." Ziva sighed with a contented smile. "I know that we both want to give her the things we really wanted and needed most as children. The things our parents did right and the things they didn't." Her smile fell slightly in thinking about her father's failures... "How do you feel about moving into a home like this?" She asked suddenly changing topics onto something more happy than thinking of her father's failures. "I like the idea of bringing our baby home to a real house. A home we can all grow in as a family through the years, like this one." She smiled.

Tony's smile lit up at her question. "I love the idea. I was thinking the same thing honestly."

"Then we should start looking, now." Ziva smiled with excitement, "While we still have time before the baby comes."

"Okay." Tony smiled with his own excitement. "What about Liat?" He asked not wanting to move too fast and set back the progress she was making.

"I think she will be okay and this process will take months or more, if we build rather than buy." Ziva smiled softly with nothing but love in her eyes looking at Tony that he was concerned about Liat and _'thinking of others._' "We'll let her know she's more than welcome to come with us for as long as she needs."

"Or buy her a house down the street." Tony smiled laughing softly when Ziva did. "I don't want her to leave."

"Me neither." Ziva laughed softly with him.

"What do you think is happening between her and Mal?" Tony asked wondering what Ziva had observed with Liat this evening having been alone with her more. "Rurik told Mal that if he didn't marry Liat, he was going to." He laughed with Ziva over the adorable boys comments. "Said he wanted to marry you, but you were already taken so he'd take your sister instead."

Both Tony and Ziva were laughing and trying to stifle it as to not scare the babies.

"Lara said the same exact thing to Liat. That she wanted to marry you but you were taken so she'd marry Malachi instead." She laughed.

"My God, those two are hilarious." Tony laughed with Ziva shaking his head. "What was so funny that had you lying on the ground laughing like that? I loved that image by the way. Beautiful... and a memory I will never forget." He flashed his smile at Ziva.

Ziva smiled more widely at hearing Tony say that and seeing his smile before breaking out into laughter again at thinking of what Lara had said that sent them into a fit of laughter. "She said that Malachi looked like Prince Charming from _Cinderella_ with his dark hair and that since you were blonder, muscular and furry…that you were the Beast, from _Beauty and the Beast_."

"The Beast?" Tony gaped trying not to smile and sound offended before laughing with her at the little girls' assessment. "Mal's Prince Charming and I'm the Beast…how is that fair?"

"I do not know, but she said the Beast was very handsome once the spell was broken." Ziva kept laughing even as she burped the baby in her arms. "She also is 'very serious' in thinking that we should name our baby _Beautiful Princess_…as it will make it easier for her own Prince Charming to find her with such an obvious name." She kept laughing as did Tony in hearing this.

"You know, I think she's on to something." Tony raised his eyebrows looking at Ziva with a big smile, "I like that idea. Naming my beautiful baby girl something so fitting, because of course she will be Daddy's _Beautiful Princess_." He winked.

"You cannot call her princess!" Ziva admonished with widening eyes and a smile shaking her head at the nickname.

"I _most certainly_ will!" Tony challenged her with a wide smile and laugh, raising his eyebrows. "_Bella principessa_!" He kissed his fingers with his best Italian accent.

"Oh great." Ziva laughed shaking her head, "She will have you wrapped around her little finger."

"Of course." Tony nodded sharply with a large smile. "Just as her mother does." He smiled more widely looking at Ziva causing her to laugh deeply. "There is just one thing though, we must do before finding or building our dream home."

"And what is that?" Ziva asked still chuckling softly.

Tony smiled speaking more softly, "I need you to marry me, Ziva David."

* * *

After several rousing games of _Go Fish_ and Poker in giant blanket and pillow fort they'd all made together, a dance party with popcorn, teeth brushing, several stories and goodnight kisses, all six children were now down for the night and in their beds by 9:00 PM on the dot. The four adults shared wide smiles amongst themselves that they had survived the three and a half hours of the evening with all six children and everyone was still alive and unharmed, bathed, fed and put to bed. Each child saying goodnight to them all with a hug, kiss and raging smile telling them each they 'did a good job.'

Tony and Ziva had just laid down in their bedroom for the evening when Rurik appeared in the doorway with a gigantic smile and carrying his favorite stuffed animal, a well loved and worn lion.

"Hello!" He smiled running at them towards their bed. "Can I sleep with you? I wanted to sleep with Liat but she was busy."

"Busy doing what?" Tony asked with quirked eyebrow looking from the small boy to Ziva with a questioning gaze about what exactly that could mean.

"They were kissing." Rurik replied already climbing up the end of the bed. "Toffee said when adults are kissing in private it's rude to interrupt."

"Liat and Malachi were kissing?" Ziva asked rolling over and propping herself up on one elbow watching Rurik climb up the bed. Her eyes were wide and flashing with Tony's about what this meant for Liat and Malachi.

"Yep." Rurik smiled widely with a head nod, sitting back against the headboard between them. "So I'm going to sleep in here instead." He giggled. "I like slumber parties."

"Well what if I was going to kiss, Lady Ziva?" Tony asked trying not to smile at hearing Malachi and Liat were apparently kissing and this little boy in their bed poised to sleep between he and Ziva this evening.

"_You_ won't!" Rurik laughed shaking his head and sliding down between them under the sheets.

Tony's eyebrows narrowed and his mouth fell open as Ziva bounced with held back laughter before the first tiny sound erupted from her at Rurik's confident answer.

"What makes you so sure I won't kiss her?" Tony smiled leaning over and kissing Ziva over top of Rurik between them.

"That doesn't count. I am not interrupting. I was already here when you started kissing her." Rurik smiled with a small laugh, making his lion dance on his chest.

"Were is your twin?" Tony asked smiling wondering where Lara was in this adventure as the two were rarely apart.

"I'm right here, Tony!" Lara squealed with excitement and a smile from the doorway holding Lena's hand. "We're coming to the party, too." She giggled moving towards the end of the bed and scampering up. "Come on, Baby." She cooed with a smile to Lena, "You too!"

"I not a baby, Lawa! I'm a big giwl now!" Lena toddled forth and went straight for Tony's side of the bed, looking at him with big dark eyes and beautiful smile as she clung to her Lovie blanket. Tony's heart melted at the sight and carefully picked her up, pulling her into their large bed with them.

"Who said we're having a party?" Tony asked bewildered as the tiny girl snuggled down beside him pushing her brother over.

"Uncle Mal." Lara beamed into the dark with a smile snuggling down next to Ziva.

"Oh, _he did_, did he? _Uncle_ Mal?" Tony's eyebrows knit, "When did he become _Uncle_ Mal?"

"_Tonight_! When they were reading our stories. I asked him what I could call him and he said Uncle Mal." Lara answered with a smile fingering one of Ziva's long strands of curly hair that had fallen over her snuggled back against Ziva's chest.

"Well, why can't I be Uncle Tony then?" Tony asked with a slanted eyebrow staring at the little girl trying not to smile.

"Okay!" Lara smiled excitedly, "I have lots of uncles now! Does this mean you are Aunty Ziva then?" She rolled back and around to look at Ziva.

"I guess so." Ziva smiled running her hand over Lara's sweet head beside as the little girl lay facing her now.

"Oh good! More family!" Lara giggled and rolled onto her back again with a big yawn. "I love my family." She smiled with sleepy eyes and wrapped her arm over Rurik and held Lena's hand beside him. All three of their tiny eyelids starting to close with exhaustion and content smiles on their faces laying between Tony and Ziva on the bed.

"I love my family, too." Ziva smiled reaching over all of them to find Tony's hand with tears in her eyes.

"Me too." Tony smiled back at her running his thumb over the back of her fingers as they held hands over the tiny children between them. He couldn't wait for the day that their bed was filled with their own tiny children lying between them. "Ani ohev otach, Ziva David." He whispered into the darkness. "You are going to be an amazing mother." He smiled knowing how true that was now after seeing her fully in action and so at ease this evening.

Ziva smiled with new tears in her eyes, so happy and filled with love that finally, everything was starting to feel right again. "I love you, too. And you did it, Tony." She smiled thinking about what he'd done tonight in redeeming himself for his past failures. "You are going to be an equally amazing father... Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Tony whispered back with pride that, he had done it. That he hadn't failed Julia or himself this time and that he could be a great dad.

"Goodnight." Rurik, Lara and Lena all chimed in as a chorus with closed eyes and tiny giggles.

* * *

**AN: No...it's not over yet. LOL I will tell you when it is! **


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: Enjoy more FLUFF!**

* * *

Ziva couldn't contain the smile on her face in the morning when her eyes had finally opened. The sight before her was too adorable for words.

Lara had wedged herself around Tony's head, sleeping on the pillow with her arm over his eyes. Lena was upside on his chest with one foot in his face while her head hung off to the side of his hip and Rurik was draped across Tony's legs sideways with head hanging off the bed while Tony had simultaneous hands wrapped around Rurik's ankle and one of Lara's. Every one of them had wild and crazy hair from a restless night.

The moment was too good to pass up and Ziva quietly reached for her phone to take a picture as she giggled. She could hear the babies starting to fuss through the monitor and pulled on her robe quickly wanting to get them before they started wailing and woke the others.

"Hello beautiful babies." She cooed at them coming to stand before the crib they shared now in the nursery. "Good morning." She beamed at their alert eyes and flailing fists. Carefully she slid her arms around both of them at the same time and lifted them up against her chest, pleased with herself at being able to carry both of them in the way that Julia had done the day before.

As she neared the edge of the stairs, the door to Liat's room opened and her sister stepped out with wild hair of her own and a soft smile.

"Good morning." Ziva smiled, not wanting to assume that Liat's wild mane of hair this morning was because of any thing to do with Malachi last evening. It could have easily just come from a restless night of sleep from bad dreams, given what she'd been through. "Sleep well?" She asked instead as Liat came up beside her and peeled Rafe out of Ziva's arms as the nearest baby to her.

"I did actually." Liat yawned widely with a soft smile. "And you?" She asked with the same smile as the two made their way down the stairs with a baby each.

"I slept wonderfully." Ziva smiled and then chuckled softly, "Tony, on the other hand, I think…did not."

"Why?" Liat asked with a curious smile of her own to see Ziva's chuckling at the thought.

"Because after Rurik and Lara asked if they could sleep with you and were told we were having a slumber party," Ziva slanted her eyebrow at Liat with a stern teasing tone, "Guess who actually showed up in our bed?"

"Oh no…" Liat gasped and then laughed softly. "Was it bad?"

"I think it was entirely adorable to wake up to this morning with Tony covered in small children all bent at variously strange angles around him, but he did not look as though he slept well at all." Ziva laughed shaking her head, "You may owe him for that one."

"I did not tell them to go to your room." Liat shook her head with eyebrow raised and a smile.

"Yes, we know. It was _Uncle Mal_." Ziva emphasized the new name with a smile, "Rurik mentioned something about…kissing." She added quietly with a soft smile and sideways glance to see Liat's reaction.

Liat froze for a moment and felt her heart pick up speed as they entered the kitchen together. "Yes, we were kissing when Rurik walked in." She paused and swallowed hard, "But that was it. Only kissing. We are the babysitters after all."

"Oh, it's okay. No explanation needed here. Tony and I obviously kissed a great deal last night. No harm in kissing." Ziva shrugged with a smile seeing the walls going up slightly with Liat. "Does this kissing have any meaning?" She asked carefully setting Jillian down in a bouncy chair on the kitchen island so she could make their bottles. "Or was it just kissing?"

Liat sat on the breakfast stool watching Ziva start warming the babies' bottles and cuddling Rafe against her chest, kissing his soft head over and over, taking comfort in his tiny presence. "I asked him to kiss me last night." Liat swallowed hard feeling like she wanted to share this with Ziva seeking her advice and reaction but not having the chance to until now. "And the night before."

"_Oh…_" Ziva listened intently with a sway in her tone that she was intrigued. "And how did that go?"

"Well, I guess. I asked him to make love to me right after." Liat answered her and Ziva dropped the bottle in her hand to the floor with wide-eyes not expecting to hear that.

Ziva looked at her unblinking for a few seconds and then picked up the bottle from the floor, thankful it was plastic and still had its' cap on to cover the nipple. "You…made love with Malachi the other night?" She asked quietly in barely above a whisper, worried for Liat and what this meant.

"We did." Liat answered in the same quiet tone, "I did not plan it when I left the party. It just happened."

"Did he…push you into it?" Ziva asked trying not to jump to conclusions about the situation and holding back from killing Malachi immediately should that be the case.

"No," Liat immediately shook her head, "If anything, I was the one pushing him into it. He held back from touching me or kissing me at all without my permission and then when I did ask him if he would make love to me, with no promises in the morning about what it meant, he asked repeatedly if I was sure. That he didn't want to hurt me." She finished with voice fading as she stare at the counter in front of her, brushing her face gently back and forth over Rafe's soft hair sticking up and thinking about making love to Malachi that night.

"And did he… hurt you?" Ziva had to ask seeing the far off look in Liat's eyes.

"No," Liat answered with eyes flashing up to Ziva's immediately. "If it were possible, he was more sweet…and gentle and loving than even the first time we made love." She paused with tears forming in her eyes and a smile slowly coming to her lips, "I felt like he was fixing what was broken inside again…do you know what I mean?" She asked her sister knowing that Ziva had been through the hell of rape as a form of torture before too.

"I do." Ziva sighed deeply, nodding softly and feeling her own tears welling with a soft smile at Liat for taking this step. "So what does this mean now?"

"I don't know." Liat shook her head softly, "I don't know."

"But you asked him to kiss you again last night?" Ziva asked wandering what prompted that kiss.

"He was saying goodnight in my doorway and told me how good it was to see me smile again, hear my laugh…that he knew from watching me with the children, I will be a great mother." Liat answered with a soft smile and once again brushed her lips against Rafe's tiny head. "I told him that I felt the same in watching him with the children. That he would be a good father." She paused and swallowed hard, "I could see his pride in his eyes that I would say that, followed quickly by a flash of sadness and then he couldn't look at me. As if he were scared that he wasn't going to get to be Eden's father. My heart took over in the moment and I just had to kiss him. So I did." A single tear rolled down her cheek as she gasped shaking her head, "I love him. I want a life with him but I'm scared, Ziva."

"Scared of what?" Ziva asked coming closer and taking hold of one of Liat's hands. She could see the battle waging inside of Liat between head and heart.

"That he will end up hurting me again or worse, hurting Eden." She cried softly shaking her head laying her cheek against the top of Rafe's sweet baby head, "I'm terrified that he will become like…_our_ father." She nearly whispered the last part staring straight into Ziva's eyes. "Eli wasn't always a monster, he became that way. What if Malachi does too?"

Malachi had come down the stairs not long after them and stopped short jus before entering the room when he heard Liat describing what happened with their kiss last night to Ziva. He didn't meant to eavesdrop but he was stuck between entering at a bad moment or alerting them to the fact he was there by suddenly turning around. What Liat had said held him fast to where he stood and Ziva's question to her had him eager to hear Liat's answer as well. What was she most scared of in being with him? Her answer felt like his heart was being ripped out. That Liat's greatest fear was that Malachi would become her father as Director over time and hurt both she and their baby as Eli David had done to his own wife and children.

"Hi Uncle Mal!" Rurik yelled from the top of the stairs looking down at Malachi with a smile as Lara ran up behind him and then a dazed looking Tony, carrying Lena appeared behind them. "Good morning!" Lara and Rurik both chimed together at him racing down the stairs.

Malachi internally sighed and cringed simultaneously that the innocence of children had just given away the fact that he was already downstairs to Liat and Ziva. "Good morning." He answered the children back with a smile, deciding to play it cool. "Did you guys enjoy your slumber party?" He asked with a chuckle at the glare Tony was shooting his way.

"It was so much fun!" Lara giggled launching herself at Malachi and he scooped her up into his arms for a morning hug. "That was a good idea, Uncle Mal!"

"Yes, a _great idea_, _Uncle Mal_." Tony gave him a massive sarcastic smile, "Next time we babysit, you guys get to have a slumber party with Uncle Mal! How does that sound?" He asked the children animatedly to which they all cheered with smiles.

"Uncle Tony is going to make us breakfast! Yummy!" Rurik bounced excitedly beside Tony with a raging smile. "Are you going to help, too?"

"I can help, yes." Malachi answered with a smile and small laugh, "Though, I am not very good. See all the burn blisters on my fingers." He held his hand in front of Rurik to get a closer look, "This is what happened when I tried to make Aunt Liat breakfast yesterday. I kept burning my fingers."

"How did you burn your fingers?" Rurik looked slightly horrified and scared and yet intrigued all at the same time.

"I was turning the pancakes and they were hot!" Malachi answered with a smile and small laugh.

"That's what the spatula is for, Uncle Mal. You're not supposed to use your fingers, _because_ the pancakes are _hot_… and burn you!" Tony smiled and scolded him laughing all at the same time as they all walked into the kitchen together.

"I told you, I am not good at it." Malachi shook his head with a soft smile, looking down and obviously embarrassed.

"I think it turned out rather well." Liat spoke quietly still blinking back the unshed tears in her eyes and staring intently at him. "Good morning everyone." She turned her gaze away from Malachi and to the children and Tony. "Where is Kristoff?" She asked wondering where the last of the six children, was at.

"He sleeps later then us. Mama says we're always up at _the crack of dawn_ but Toffee is older now and likes to sleep more." Rurik smiled climbing up into the tall breakfast stool next to Liat. "_Good morning_, Future Wife." He smiled at her and then winked causing Liat's mouth to fall open and Tony, Malachi, and Ziva to roar in instant laughter.

"Future wife?" Liat gasped with wide and amused eyes looking at the little boy sitting next to her who was obviously flirting with his smile, wink and batting of his long dark lashes.

"Oh goody!" Lara clasped her hands in glee with a raging smile of her own, "That means I get to marry Prince Charming." She giggled and then leaned in to kiss Malachi's cheek as he held her in his arms. Liat, Ziva and Tony all 'awed' and then laughed at her sweetness and hilariousness at being excited that Malachi was back on the market if Liat was going to marry Rurik.

"Good morning." Ziva smiled at the image of Tony standing before her with a tiny dark haired angel in his arms, both yawning, and rubbing the sleep from their eyes. She kissed his lips and Lena's cheek, running her fingertips lightly along the side of Tony's head and laughing at his crazy hairdo. "I love it when your hair looks like a _pork-u-swine._" She winked at him with a small laugh and tease, remembering the first time she had commented on his hair in such a state and tried to say _porcupine _that instead came out, _pork-u-swine._

"I think you mean a porcupine, right Aunty Ziva?" Lara asked with an amused grin looking between the two.

"Yes, that's right." Ziva laughed returning to the counter to retrieve the two bottles for Rafe and Jillian. She passed one to Liat and kept the other, gently lifting the baby out of the bouncy seat. "I have an idea. How about I make breakfast for everyone and Uncle Malachi feeds Jillian, so that he doesn't burn his fingers anymore?" She teased with a soft laugh walking towards Malachi who looked slightly panicked having never fed the baby before. Carefully he set Lara down beside him and held his arms out for the baby. "Don't look so scared." Ziva whispered and then winked at him handing him the bottle. "Wiggle it against her lips lightly and let her know it's there and…wha-la!" She smiled having talked him through the first step, "She's eating."

Malachi couldn't help but smile at the baby in his arms and seeing her eating so happily and hungrily from the bottle he was giving her. "This is the first baby I have ever given a bottle to." He admitted with a sheepish grin.

"Well, it's about time you learn!" Tony slapped him softly on the back with a smile.

"And tell me, Tony, who was the first baby that you ever gave a bottle to?" Ziva asked with a coy smile and batting her long dark lashes already knowing the answer.

"Okay, it was Jillian, too." Tony sighed with a smile scrubbing his hand through his hair and then chuckling. "But I've fed two _different_ babies now that I've also fed Rafe." He beamed looking down at the baby in Liat's arms, eating happily as well.

"Good morning." Kristoff smiled sleepily walking into the kitchen moments later, scrubbing his hand over his eyes as well.

"Good morning, Buddy. Sleep well?" Tony asked ruffling his hair that was already wild as well. "Apparently, Ziva is the only one who wakes with tame hair in this house." He laughed pressing on the curly poof of hair at the top of Kristoff's head and then feeling his own while looking around at everyone else's wild hair except Ziva. "She wakes up like _Sleeping Beauty_."

"Oooh, I love Princess Aurora!" Lara giggled climbing onto the stool next to Rurik as Kristoff took the one next to her, and Lena was place in her booster beside him with Tony finding a seat at the end.

"I'm sure you do." Tony smiled at the darling little wild child of a girl with crazy dark curly mane of her own that reminded him of Ziva's when she just let her hair dry naturally. He could only hope that their baby turned out to be anything like Lara or Lena with their adorable cuteness factors. "Say Miss Lara…why is it that Uncle Mal gets to be Prince Charming but I'm the Beast?" He asked her with a slanted eyebrow and teasing grin while Ziva started making breakfast.

Lara giggled deeply with tiny fists coming up by her mouth to stifle them looking at Tony. "Cuz _look at you_, Uncle Tony!" She waved at him with his wild crazy hair on top of his head, his bare and hairy chest wearing only pajama pants and the muscles clearly visible in his chest and arms, "You _are_ the Beast! _Rrraaaawr!_" She growled at him making claw hands and sent the adults in a wave of roaring laughter, only growing louder when Lena joined in mimicking her sister and growling and clawing at the air in Tony's direction.

"Well, you, Lena and Jillian are going to be quite the beautiful princesses someday." Tony smiled at her softly when the laughter died down and then to Lena and Jillian in Malachi's arms. "Breaking some poor princes' hearts, I'm sure."

"Thank you, Uncle Tony," Lara beamed with a wide smile and then shook her head, "But I'm not a princess, I'm a Grand Duchess which is like a princess in Russia, but none of my movies call princesses Grand Duchesses, except _Anastasia_." She leaned in whispering using her hand to block her voice that only made the adults smiles wider, "So I just say I'm a princess instead." She smiled and then giggled, "Jillian is the only _real_ Princess in our family with Prince Henry as her daddy, even if she hasn't been claimed by Uncle Henry yet. Some day she will be!" She giggled again with pride looking at her baby sister, "Kristoff is both a Prince _and_ a Grand Duke," She beamed at her big brother who looked away with embarrassment at her fascination with princesses and princes, "And Rurik is the Tsarevich, which means Crown Prince in Russia."

"I a princess, too!" Lena's eyes narrowed significantly upset that Lara had left her out.

"You'll always be Daddy's Princess, Lena Bug, but not a really-real princess like Jilly-Bean or me. You are going to be President of the United States of America! And that's even better!" Lara hugged Lena and they both giggled.

"I going to be Pwesident of 'da United States of Amewica!" Lena repeated holding her tiny fist into the air.

"Oh, you are, are you?" Tony asked with raised eyebrows and smiling widely looking at the tiny beautiful toddler before him.

"She is!" Rurik answered with a big smile nodding along with Lara and Lena. "The Angel Gabriel said so!"

Every adult in the room froze with widening eyes all looking at Rurik then Lena and then at each other.

"I'm sorry, but did you just say that the Angel Gabriel said that Lena was going to be President of the United States someday?" Malachi asked with his mouth going dry. His eyes flashed to Ziva whom he vividly remembered being told by a doctor Gabriel that she was expecting a baby on Christmas and that Tony's last name was derived from the '_annunciation_' of the coming birth to Mary in the Bible.

"Yes." Rurik nodded again as if everyone knew this. "Before Lena was even in Mama's tummy the Angel Gabriel visited Toffee and I many times but we didn't know who he was. He said he was there with Michael and Raphael to make sure we were okay until Mama found us. And then he told us that Mama would have another baby soon and that her name would be Lena, which means '_the light'_ like our Nana Lena, and that she would someday be very, _very important_ to the world like we were going to be, and help change it back to good again. He said that Lena would be the youngest President of the United States ever being elected at thirty-four years old and sworn into office just after her thirty-fifth birthday!"

The adults remained frozen and staring at Rurik and then glancing over to Lena who just smiled.

"And," Tony swallowed hard trying to process this information, "Did your mother know about this?" He asked quietly.

"Gabriel told us it was a secret that we weren't supposed to tell Mama or Jack until after Mama was pregnant. And then he would tell her or she would be too scared about having more babies. He only told us because he was telling stories to us so that we weren't scared when the bad guys kept killing people around us and we were scared Mama would die, too." Rurik answered him somberly and then smiled, "But he said Mama still had lots more important work to do on Earth and that she was meant to be our Mama for a reason! That she would be the best Mama in the whole world to raise us to be good leaders because she knew what really bad ones were capable of."

Tony's eyes flashed to Kristoff for confirmation of this story, as he'd been included in it by Rurik as having spoken to 'angels' during their ordeal.

"It's true." Kristoff agreed softly with a slight head nod, "They first appeared to us right after the others were killed in Russia. I was little then and I just thought they were people who had special powers like Mama to talk to us inside our heads or hide themselves from people as she could or tell us about things before they happened, like Mama. I didn't know they were angels. We never talk about this. No one would ever believe it."

"After what I've seen of your mother, I believe it." Tony answered quietly with a smile and soft head nod and the other three adults did as well. They couldn't argue how illogical all of this sounded when they'd seen what they had with Julia's abilities.

"Gabriel told us that he was there when Mama was born and each one of us." Rurik smiled widely with pride.

"And it was Raphael who stayed with Mama when Ulric was doing bad things to her with torture, so that Mama wouldn't die. He was with her when she became _The Phoenix._" Kristoff added quietly.

Rurik, Lara and Lena all nodded along with Kristoff that was the truth of what they'd been told.

"He's always with her when she's hurt." Lara added with a smile of her own, "Making sure she gets better and gets to be our Mama for a long, long time as its very important she helps us grow up and make good decisions."

"Mama and Jack named Rafe after her Guardian Angel Raphael." Rurik giggled stroking his baby brother's foot. "Because he always makes sure that Mama comes home to us. Our Rafe is going to be a very good doctor someday and save lots of people with medicine. He's going to be a healer, like Mama."

Everyone was quiet again looking at tiny dark haired baby who had the name of the archangel of healing, and realizing yet again, how important names really were when they carried such meaning.

"So when did your mother find out about the angels talking to you guys and telling you these things?" Ziva asked quietly wanting to know more about Julia's encounters with them given her own experience with the doctor named _Gabriel Angelo_ whom treated her in Israel, told her she was pregnant and then disappeared from the hospital registry as 'transferred' on the same day she and Tony were dismissed to be taken care of at her home, never to be seen again.

"Mama sort of went crazy as _The Phoenix_ awakened inside her after she found our siblings and Nana's in Russia." Kristoff answered quietly looking at Tony who nodded in understanding while the other three adults looked at him and then each other, clearly having missed something that Tony knew.

"They were all executed in a shallow pit grave in a Russian forest… left for Julia to find." Tony spoke quietly filling the three adults in on the details they'd missed from last night's conversation with Kristoff.

Ziva, Liat and Malachi's eyes went wide and flushed with immediate tears as they quickly looked from Tony to the six children in front of them and couldn't imagine coming upon scene so horrific, as all of them being executed and dumped in a pile as Julia had seen.

"Grandma said she was in a blinding rage of pain and taking out lots and lots and lots of bad guys in big ways. Raphael told us it was because Mama was so hurt inside she couldn't hold back her grief that came out in rage against those who had done so much evil and harmed the innocent. An _order_ was put out to…" Kristoff's eyes flashed to his younger brothers and sisters that he didn't want to say and saw the adults nodding in understanding.

"Grandma couldn't let them hurt Mama like that, so Mama was 'contained' and they did another procedure on her brain to control her protocol. While she was recovering Gabriel visited her in the place where she waits for her body to be healed and talked with her about the future. He told her then not to give up because she was going to win this battle of good versus evil and that now she would have more help." Kristoff answered quietly, "Mama says that when she woke she thought it was just a dream, but the same man kept visiting her in her dreams when it got really tough with her heart missing so many pieces now, telling her to keep going, that she was born for this and had so much good to do she could not quit or what we were born for would never happen either without her."

"So she kept fighting until she found us all and beat the bad guys!" Lara pumped her fist into the air with a cheer and Rurik and Lena did the same causing the adults to smile once more.

"And then Gabriel told Mama in another dream, she would have Lena in nine months time, around Christmas, and who Lena would be one day and why it was important. And then, he was there too, when she was born, as the doctor who delivered her in the Oval Office." Kristoff smiled looking at his little sister, "Then we moved into the White House for a few days while Mama recovered and our house was finished."

Ziva's breath caught in hearing that Gabriel had told Julia that Lena was to be born around Christmas as well, just like her own daughter was due.

"You moved into the White House?" Tony asked with widening eyes, remembering the details of Lena's birth being explained briefly with Julia breaking not only Katherine's hand in the process but also the President's.

"Yep," Rurik nodded with a big smile, "We got to eat lots of ice cream in the kitchen and it was so yummy! It was peppermint for Christmas!"

"With the best hot cocoa to drink ever! Lots of little marshmallows that Grandma said were Aunt Kelsi's favorite when they lived there." Lara added excitedly.

"It was the only safe place at the time and Lena was born early. She needed medical care that we didn't have living in the bunker." Kristoff explained.

"You lived in a bunker?" Ziva asked with wide eyes of her own at hearing this story.

"Yes," Lara answered and frowns appeared on all of the children's faces. "We were only supposed to be there a little while and we were there almost a year."

"You lived in a bunker for almost a year?" Tony asked with astonishment and all children nodded, "Who lived in this bunker?"

"Us, Mama, Jack and Aunty Anni. But sometimes Grandma would visit us and near the end, Grandpa too." Rurik answered, "But we didn't know that Grandma was our real Grandma when she was first visiting. She just came to work with Mama on setting us free."

"Where was this bunker you were hidden in?" Ziva asked with equal astonishment and realization now, as to why it was that Julia and Jack formed their bond and relationship if they'd been contained in a bunker for that long.

"Really deep beneath the Pentagon, in the super secret sublevels that no one but Grandma and the President had access to." Kristoff answered with a smile, "But Grandma wouldn't even tell the President where Mama was until he was nice again and promised not to use Mama as a weapon anymore, but set her free."

"Wow… just when I think my mind cannot be anymore blown by this story of your mother and all of you." Tony shook his head with a soft smile, "_Fascinating_. All of it…and all the more shocking as to how in the world she would ever than trust me, trust _us_…to watch over you for the last fourteen hours." His eyes flashed to the other adults swallowing the lump in his throat that Julia had put her faith and trust in them with her children given all that they had been through.

"I will be a good Pwesident!" Lena lay her hand over her heart with a smile and giggle having heard Kristoff just say the word again so she latched onto it, remembering that she may not get to be a princess but she would be the President and right now, that was just as good even if she didn't understand it. "Just like Grandma!" She giggled again.

"Just like Grandma?" Tony asked the tiny girl beside him with widening eyes. "Do you mean, Grandpa?" He asked thinking of the former President William Thorne who was in fact Lena's beloved Grandpa.

"No, _Grandma!_" Lena shook her head and then smiled.

"She's right." Rurik smiled again with a nod, "Grandma will be the next President in a few years and then there won't be another girl President until Lena who will be all grown up then and old at thirty-five."

The adults all choked on their laughter again that Rurik thought the age of thirty-five was old.

"Your Grandma Katherine is going to be the next President?" Tony asked with widening eyes as his comment about her retiring and playing _Scrabble_ in her underwear with William out of boredom, flashed through his mind.

"Yes, Gabriel said Grandma still has lots and lots of important things left to do. She had to be _Secretary of State_ to help save Mama and us and set things in motion for the future… and now she will be President next, like Grandpa." Lara smiled widely and then whispered, "But that's a secret from Grandma. _Shhhh!_ Gabriel said we aren't supposed to tell her. He is still trying to convince her in her dreams to run for President because right now, she doesn't want to." She shook her head giggling.

"She wants to just be a Grandma to us and a Mama to our Mama and Aunt Kelsi now." Rurik added in the same loud whispers and then giggled, "Gabriel said that Grandma is stubborn like Mama and it takes awhile to convince her."

This comment had all of the adults roaring with laughter again that even the Messenger Angel from above had difficulties convincing the very strong-willed Katherine Thorne to do anything she didn't want to.

"He said that is good, though!" Lara added with bright eyes, "Because Grandma doesn't back down now for what it right even when it is not easy. And Gabriel said it was a good thing that Grandma loves her family so much she would rather be with them than helping save the world from the bad guys."

"Just like Mama." Rurik nodded with a smile and Lara and Lena nodded again too.

"So you still talk to the angels?" Ziva asked having finished making a mountain of pancakes while listening intently to this story and breakfast was now ready.

"They come in our dreams now as they said it gets harder to talk to us when we grow up as our minds get too distracted to see and hear them well when awake, unless they are in human form." Rurik answered with a smile as Ziva placed a plate of pancakes in front of him and he reached for the syrup. "Gabriel said that our Sixth Sense starts to go away if we don't practice with it and that is how they talked to us when we were little. They still talk with Lena though. She plays with them all the time."

"We have tea pawties!" Lena giggled with a smile, "I see them."

The idea of angels as 'imaginary friends' at a tea party brought smiles to all of the adult's faces in imagining such a thing with the tiny girl before them.

"Mama can see them, too and talk to them, even when they aren't in human form now that she is free of her protocol, because she is always, _The Phoenix_ now. But they still talk to her mostly in her dreams, as they say her mind is too busy on too many other things during the day to have her full attention." Kristoff added with a soft smile, pouring orange juice in his small glass. "But she said that when her body was recovering this last time from getting so hurt on your mission," He swallowed hard looking around at the adults faces and seeing the instant sadness there that Julia was hurt so badly, "Mama waited with the angels again and they had lots of long talks about things." He paused and his eyes flashed up sweeping around to all of the adults, "She said they talked with her about you."

"About us?" Ziva asked with a cracked voice trying to blink back the tears in her eyes that were there already from hearing that while Julia was recovering from her near fatal wounds, she waited with angels who kept her company and it all seemed very fitting for such a woman who they'd come to believe was an angel herself.

Kristoff nodded, "They talked about lots of other things but Mama said that they also talked about you and Tony and your baby, and Liat and Malachi and baby Eden. Mama also knows the name of your baby, Lady Ziva, but she's not supposed to say because you do not even know yet." He smiled and watched Ziva and Tony's eyes flash to each other's. "You and your babies have important things to do in the future, too."

"Like us!" Rurik smiled before taking another bite of pancake and then trying to stab a rolling purple grape on his plate. "Mama is going to help you on your journey when you need it; because that is just what Mama does!" He smiled with pride, "She helps people who need it, saves the good people and gets rid of the bad guys!"

"She's _Su-per Mama_!" Lara pumped her fist into the air again as if leading a charge with her raging smile and own pride in her mother that brought smiles to all of the hearts.

"Indeed." Liat agreed quietly with unshed tears in her eyes to hear such things and not knowing what else to say. If she hadn't seen Julia already do all the things she'd already done, she may never have believed it. But given what they knew of her already… she believed that wherever Julia was concerned, anything _was_ possible.

"I have a question," Ziva asked with a curious smile looking from Lena back to the other children. "If Lena is to inherit the North American seat on the new Council, how will she be President, too? Or is that allowed now? I thought that you couldn't be both at the same time." She was wanting to find more out about the change to _The Council_ if she and her child were supposed to be the heirs of the Middle Eastern seat and couldn't believe she was asking a nine year old and two four and a half year olds how this worked.

"Aunty Kelsi is the Council Liaison to Mama right now, as Mama really holds the seat for North America until Lena is old enough. But when Lena becomes President, Aunty Kelsi's baby girl, _Ava _who will be born any day now!" He smiled excitedly for the birth of his new cousin, "Will be Lena's Liaison and hold the seat while Lena is President. Then, after eight years, Lena will take over again and Ava will still be her _Number Two_, like Kelsi is Mama's Number Two right now. They are very, very important. You have to be able to trust them with your life." Kristoff nodded with wide eyes, "That's why Mama has Kelsi has her _Number Two_ right now in North America because Mama doesn't trust just anyone with her life or ours. But she trusts her sisters!"

"Aunty Anni is Mama's _Number Two_ for Northern Europe." Lara added still nodding along with Kristoff and agreeing that their mother did trust her sisters. "She was born in Sweden and grew up in _The Council_ and business and is very, very, _very smart_." All the children nodded in agreement with wide eyes at that state of Annika's intelligence.

"She and Mama trade back and forth so that one of them is always with us if the other is doing Council work." Kristoff added.

"Being with us helps heal Aunty Anni's broken heart." Lara added quietly, "She gets sad sometimes about missing Alexa so much."

The adults all remembered hearing about 'cousin Alexa' who was eight when she was killed, and seeing her beautiful portraits on the _Wall of Remembrance._

"She was killed with the others in Russia?" Tony asked Kristoff softly.

Kristoff nodded, "Yes. Aunty Anni was in a hospital at the time because she had a Mental Breakdown when she found out that her dad, Ulric, did so many bad, bad things she never knew about… and that her whole life had been manipulated by him… and that he stole her sisters in Mama and Aunty Casey, even killed her own Mama."

Ziva gasped quietly with tears in her eyes that this sounded so much like her own realizations about her father and the evil that he'd done. Her eyes flashed with Liat's knowing she was thinking the same thing.

Malachi watched them both with a heavy heart at seeing their reactions to what Kristoff was saying and knew they were both thinking about Eli David and what he'd done as well. Liat's eyes flashed to his briefly and then looked away and for a moment, he saw the residual fear she had that he would turn into this same kind of monster as these men with similar power and positions had.

"Aunty Anni didn't grow up like Mama, so she couldn't handle the stress of what was happening. She'd grown up a spoiled Princess…that is what Aunty Anni says about herself!" Kristoff looked at them with wide-eyes, "And she said it didn't prepare her at all _for real life behind the curtain_."

"That's a _Wizard of Oz_ analogy. Aunty Anni likes that movie." Lara added with a soft smile nodding.

"So does Mama!" Rurik added with a smile, "She sings that song all the time."

"Mama had to put her in a Mental Hospital for awhile to keep her safe as she was very sick then. Aunty Anni refused to eat or drink or talk anymore; she just shutdown completely. So Nana Marna and Nana Lena and Mama were taking care of Alexa. And when they were taking care of all of us is when the bad Russians found and killed them." Kristoff added quietly and then smiled. "Alexa was my first and best friend." He paused, "And then Aunty Anni got better and she came with us to the bunker and helped Mama take care of us and take care of Mama. She's good at that as Mama's big sister."

"Mama has all big sisters. She is the youngest out of them all!" Lara smiled widely.

"But they all say that Mama is like their big sister instead, because she is so wise. That she helps them with advice in life more than they help her." Kristoff added with a smile.

Tony couldn't help but agree with this statement about Julia. She was younger than him and yet he found himself looking up to her as a big sister with all that she had done in advising and guiding him, looking out for him in the last several weeks. Even this babysitting adventure was Julia's idea of helping him heal, and she'd done so in a sly way as a big sister would, without him realizing it until after the fact.

"Grandpa says Mama is an old soul." Lara smiled nodding, "That means she is very wise for being very young."

"He said that we are old souls too!" Rurik added with a giggle before popping another piece of fruit into his mouth.

"That you are." Malachi nodded with a smile thinking about his conversation with Rurik last night about relationships and breaking hearts.

Ziva sighed heavily shaking her head softly with new tears unshed in her eyes, "Wow." She gasped in a near whisper thinking about all they'd learned from the children just over breakfast. "You guys are a wealth of information."

"Mama says we're chatterboxes." Lara smiled and giggled again, "That means we talk a lot."

"You do. But at least you have important things to say." Ziva smiled and tapped the end of Lara's nose, "And you make me smile and laugh, so chat on all you want to."

"Hello!" Katherine's voice called to them with a smile from the front door.

_"Grandma!"_ The kids all squealed with delight and leapt from their breakfast stools to race towards the door and greet her.

The adults all flashed their eyes to one another taking in each other's appearances of wild crazy bed head still in their pajamas and froze realizing they didn't have enough to do anything about it before Katherine walked around the corner and saw them.

"Good morning." She smiled at them genuinely taking in their ruffled appearances with Lena in her arms and Rurik and Lara hugging each leg while Kristoff smiled happily standing beside her and in front of Grandpa William.

Katherine, of course, looked immaculate and beautiful even in her casual clothes for the day as did her husband who laughed softly eyeing all the wild hair.

"Good morning." The four babysitters smiled back sheepishly.

"Did everyone make it okay through the night?" Katherine asked trying to keep a straight smile and not laugh seeing the exhaustion on Tony's face and their crazy hairdos as well.

"We made it." Tony smiled with pride looking at all the children before him still smiling.

"Sorry for our unannounced arrival. We expected Julia to be home by now and to have informed of you we were coming. I will be speaking with you today about The Council along with Julia as I have more history with it than she does." Katherine informed them politely. "The children are going to _Frying Pan Park_ this morning with Grandpa and their Daddy and then this afternoon…we're all going to see the _Nationals_ play the _Dodgers_ in an afternoon baseball game."

No sooner had the words left her mouth than the children were screaming and jumping with joy in excitement.

"We are big baseball fans in this house." William smiled laughing softly.

"Even Grandma played baseball! Not softball when she was little, but baseball!" Kristoff smiled with a proud giggle and obviously in awe of this fact.

"I did." Katherine nodded with a smile, "Are you finished with your breakfast?" She asked them looking at the table filled with plates and remnants of food.

"Yes." They all chimed in together.

"Okay, then I need you to do your morning chores quickly and then we'll help you get ready for your big day." Katherine smiled kissing the side of Lena's head as she held her in her arms. She set her down on the ground and then swatted her butt lightly with a smile, "Scoot." She shooed them away to get moving on their chores.

Quicker than lightning, the children began clearing plates, sweeping and wiping things down around the adults and then each tugged on Ziva to give her a hug and kiss thanking her again for making them such a delicious pancake breakfast.

"Now let's get dressed and ready for the day." Katherine smiled at the children who all went running and screaming off in joy again up the steps at the fun day ahead of them.

"I've got this. Stay and chat." William smiled at Katherine and the rest of them as he followed the four older children up the steps.

Katherine smiled once more at the frazzled but happy looking foursome in front of her and poured herself a cup of coffee. "Would anyone like another cup?" She asked with a smile, "Tony? You look like you had a rough night." She finally chuckled at him.

"Actually, yes. I'd love another cup. Thank you." Tony held his coffee cup out to her to fill and smiled.

"The children seem to have had a wonderful time with you." Katherine smiled sitting down with them at the table. "Thank you for taking care of them. I will be honest in telling you that I was completely astounded when Julia told me of this plan for her to leave the children alone over night with the four of you given her history." She looked at each of them. "This was an incredibly big step for her."

"We're starting to understand that hearing more about that history." Tony added quietly, swallowing the lump in his throat and thinking about Julia's children and family members being massacred when she left them alone and in the care of others. It was no wonder she never wanted to leave the children she had left with anyone else ever again.

Katherine looked at them all speaking softly, "Julia must see something very special in you for her to do this. The level of trust she has given you," She shook her head softly looking down the steaming cup of coffee in her hands, "Is unprecedented given how short of time it is that she has really known you. These children are her life."

"They are wonderful children." Ziva smiled with unshed tears hearing Katherine speak of the magnitude of meaning behind last night's babysitting adventure for Julia and the level of trust she was giving them.

"They were a pleasure to watch." Liat added with a smile. "I haven't laughed that much in a very long time." She added quietly and Katherine smiled in earnest at her, knowing what Liat had been through recently and happy to hear such a thing.

"I've never met such charming, well-behaved, polite and helpful children in all my life." Tony smiled adding his own thoughts and the others nodded as well with smiles, agreeing with him.

"They weren't always this way." Katherine smiled softly stroking the handle on her coffee cup with the edge of her thumb clearly thinking back to another time. "They were quite the _spoiled_ princess and princes as you can imagine from the lives they were living before with such wealth and privilege. Julia had her work cut out for her when she got them back and breaking bad habits." She sighed shaking her head remembering how tough those times were. "Especially with Lara and Kristoff. Rurik she was still raising in a way from the beginning, given her abilities once she could keep an eye on them and have mental contact, but Kristoff and Lara." She shook her head again softly, "They had a really tough adjusting. They were used to getting whatever they wanted, when they wanted it and never being told 'no' about anything; never having to _do_ anything for themselves or others but expecting everyone to do it for them. Breaking royal habits was difficult but she did it. And the way she's raising them now is why Julia is the perfect mother do to this, to raise these future world leaders." Katherine smiled with pride.

"She has taught them that they are first and foremost human beings, members of a family and take care of each other and others. They are made to understand that they are no better than others just because of their titles and certainly not above doing chores or the other things they were forbidden before from doing as it was '_beneath their status_.' Julia learned to loathe that 'status' tag and as such, will not allow her children to feel as though they are superior because of it."

Katherine smiled softly with raised eyebrows and sat back a little, "They are good, because Julia has given them pieces of her beautiful heart and is teaching them now how to use it. That their love and compassion for others is their greatest strength and that it gives them courage in the face of evil, to know they are on the right side when the line is drawn." She paused with a soft sigh and smile, "She taught me the same lesson during our time together, when she was fighting for her freedom and that of the children. She inspired me, to do what was right, even when it is not easy." She paused again a moment, "And it is not an easy thing to do, when the repercussions are sometimes so drastic. I am very proud that my daughter has always known this inside of her. That Julia had the innate courage and inner strength to stand against seemingly insurmountable odds of evil. She inspires me every day." She smiled up at them as she set her coffee cup aside and reached for baby Rafe who began fussing in the bouncing seat next to them. "We can learn a lot from our children."

"You have an incredible family." Ziva smiled at her softly wiping a stray fallen tear, "You have every ride to be proud of them."

"Thank you." Katherine acknowledged her compliment with a soft smile.

"Hello…" Julia's voice called out softly before she and Jack appeared around the corner with smiles on their faces. "Good morning, everyone." She took in their appearances with a raging smile and small chuckle seeing the disheveled hair and still in their pajamas.

"Good morning." They all answered her with bright smiles to see her looking so beautiful and happy already this morning.

Jack was smiling widely behind her that clearly, their evening had gone well and he was grateful for the group of babysitters. "Good morning." He smiled at them and they answered with the same.

Julia immediately walked forward and kissed Katherine's cheek with a smile and scooped her baby boy out of her arms, clearly missing him as she placed several small kisses all over his face and head. "So things went well?" She asked looking at them all.

"I think they went very well." Tony smiled softly back at her with a slight head nod of pride and acknowledgement for what she had done for him with this adventure. "We had a great time. You have truly extraordinary children and we love them all."

"We haven't laughed that much in a long time." Ziva added with a raging smile, "Thank you."

"Yes, thank you." Liat nodded with appreciation for the laughs and smiles as well.

"Yes, thank you." Malachi repeated in agreement with the same smile, "Your children are hilarious and charming."

"Thank you." Julia beamed with pride, "And thank you, for taking such good care of them. I can't tell you how much I have missed them." She kissed Rafe's head again and then Jillian's tiny forehead as she slept in the bouncer beside her on the counter. "Where are, the other four?" She asked with a smile.

"With Grandpa, getting ready for the day." Katherine smiled seeing Julia so at ease and with a smile on her face. "They are very excited about their trip to the park this morning and the baseball game this afternoon."

"Ah," Julia smiled and laughed softly, "Our first game of the season. The four of you are more then welcome to join us if you'd like. We can call the others as well and have them meet us there. Make a day of it." She smiled more radiantly at the idea of doing something fun again with Team Gibbs.

Tony, Ziva, Liat and Malachi all exchanged glances and smiles having a silent conversation and then all nodded. "We'd love to join you." Tony answered for them. "I will call Gibbs and he can round up the crew."

"Mama!" Rurik squealed with joy running at her legs with full speed when she saw her standing in the kitchen with Kristoff not far behind. Both boys were wearing shorts and _Nationals_ baseball jerseys with their names on the back.

Julia carefully passed Rafe over to Jack and knelt to swoop Rurik up in her arms, hugging him tightly as he did her. She smiled and kissed him repeatedly with unshed tears in her eyes. "I missed you guys! Did you have a good time?" She asked setting him down and then engulfing Kristoff in the same massive hug.

"We had a great time!" Rurik bounced excitedly and then hugged and kissed Jack. "Did you have a great time?" He asked with raised eyebrows and a smile.

"We had a great time too." Julia answered quietly with a smile, sharing an intense gaze with Jack that clearly held meaning and then looked back at the boys in front of her. "I can't wait to hear all about your fun night and morning!"

"Mama!" Lara screeched loudly seeing Julia and came running at her as well, launching into the air knowing Julia would catch her. "Oooh! I missed you!" Lara didn't give Julia the chance to kiss her as she was covering Julia's face with kisses instead.

"I missed you, too, Sweetheart." Julia smiled holding her in her arms, "You look so pretty! I love your hair!" She smiled at Lara's hair, now beautifully pulled back into a ponytail and tamed somewhat with her curls smoothed once more into long ringlets and waves. A fancy hair ribbon of red, white and gold with sparkles and beads was tied around the ponytail.

"Grandpa did my hair and Lena's to match!" Lara giggled with a smile as William appeared with Lena in his arms, dressed and looking exactly the same as Lara with their hair back in ponytails with ribbons and wearing the same kinds of jersey's as the boys.

"Wow…I am thoroughly impressed, Mr. President." Tony smiled with awe at seeing that he was responsible for the beautiful hairdos on the little girls.

"I've had a lot of practice in my day, Tony." William chuckled shaking his head. "Kelsi had the most insane curly out of control hair when she was little. Even more so then these two." He looked between Lena and Lara. "I got very good at controlling the curls along time ago, especially in the humidity of the South."

Everyone chuckled at his comment and could easily remembering the images of Kelsi's curly long hair as a child.

"Kate, thankfully had the experience with curls and was a good teacher and I was a fast learner." William laughed again.

"So they get their curls from you?" Tony asked with a soft smile looking at Katherine and then to Julia and the little girls.

"Yes," She smiled softly with pride, "Though, Julia's and the children's curls are bigger and loser then Kelsi's tight curls. They have relaxed more thankfully as she's gotten older." Katherine chuckled, "Even my hair when I was little was never as curly as Kelsi's."

"I love the curls." Tony smiled over at Ziva, "I hope our little girl with have her mothers curls as well."

"She will." Julia smiled with a knowing glance at them both, causing them to smile as well.

"We had the most fun Mama!" Lara smiled turning Julia's face back to look at her, "We ate your yummy, yummy dinner and then bathed and played cards and-"

"Had a dance party!" Rurik added excitedly bouncing next to Julia.

"And ate popcown!" Lena added as well with raging smiles.

"And we had a sleepover with Aunt Ziva and Uncle Tony!" Lara added with another squeal of excitement.

"Oh, wow!" Julia laughed with them and eyed Tony and Ziva, "That must have been something. All three of you in bed with them!" She laughed again passing Lara to Tony as she reached for him standing beside them, "Is that why Uncle Tony looks like a wild animal this morning?"

Everyone immediately laughed staring at Tony who was still wearing only his pajama pants with his crazy hair and sleepy eyes.

"It's because he is the furry _Beast_, Mama! Like in _Beauty and the Beast_!" Lara smiled petting Tony's chest hair from her perch in his arms, and then snarled in growling and clawing at Tony again causing another roaring wave of laughter.

Tony sighed with a big smile and then kissed the little girls neck causing another peel of giggles to erupt from her that he couldn't get enough of now. "I just don't think its fair that Uncle Mal gets to be Prince Charming and somehow I'm the Beast?" He laughed again as did everyone else.

"Hey, don't take it too hard. She calls me _Hawaiian Prince David_ from _Lilo and Stitch_, just because I'm Polynesian," Jack added laughing causing everyone else to laugh as well.

"That's because when we go swimming and you wear your board shorts you look just like him Daddy!" Lara giggled innocently and everyone laughed again with Jack shaking his head an amused smile. "Well, you are much taller and have much, much bigger muscles!" She added with another giggle making everyone laugh again.

"Oh my," Julia laughed shaking her head, "It sounds like you had a lot of fun last night with everyone even getting assigned a look alike prince. She only does that with those she really fancies." She winked at both Jack and Malachi who both blushed instantly with Julia's smile and wink.

"And I taught Uncle Tony and Uncle Mal the _slow roll, _Mama at our dance party!" Rurik immediately started dancing demonstrating his technique that resembled slow-motion belly dancing which made everyone laugh. "They are pretty good but not as good as Grandma. She's got the best _slow roll_ around!" He flashed a smile over at Katherine who immediately blushed, looking down with a smile and covered her eyes, leaning into her hand with elbow resting on the table while a thunderous roar of laughter emerged at that little tidbit of information.

"Come on! Show them, Grandma!" Rurik tried to get her dance with him and the others just kept laughing at imagining Katherine Thorne doing the slow roll belly dance and being so good at it, Rurik declared her the best.

"Another time perhaps, Sweetheart." Katherine laughed softly and kissed Rurik's cheek, clearly not willing to show off her dance moves to anyone but four year olds. "You better get moving to the park so you have plenty of time to play before we leave for the baseball game." She immediately changed topics casting the attention away from herself and onto other things.

"Aww, but Mama just got here!" Rurik stuck his big lip out with an exaggerated pout and clung to Julia's leg. "I don't want to leave yet."

"I have an idea. How about we let your very gracious babysitters get ready for the day and you can spend some time with me before my meeting with them? Then you can leave for the park with Daddy and Grandpa?" Julia asked the children with a smile and they all cheered.

"Good plan." Katherine added smiling as well and knowing that Julia wasn't ready to part with the children either right now given the look in her eyes at being away from them all evening. "And besides, I think it's an excellent idea to let the babysitters freshen up. I do not think I could possibly take anything you say seriously right now, Tony with you looking like the Beast." She leveled her eyes and smile on Tony's disheveled appearance and crazy hair while everyone laughed again.

Tony only smiled more widely and ran his hand through his wild hair again, loving the smiles and laughter on everyone's faces and feeling proud of himself for not letting Julia down this time on what may have been his most important mission ever…taking care of her children.

"I will gladly take that offer up." He smiled reaching for Ziva's hand as Liat and Malachi moved to stand as well and head upstairs to shower and get ready for the day.

"Really, I can't thank you all enough again for last night. It means a great deal." Julia smiled at them all thanking them quietly, "Thank you for taking such good care of the pieces of my heart." She added softly looking down at all her sweet children's smiling faces.

"It was an honor." Tony answered her quietly with a soft smile, "And very much our pleasure. They are fantastic."

"They really are." Ziva added wrapping her arm around Tony's waist looking at the small faces, "You have done an amazing job raising them. We can only hope to be a sliver as good at this as you are."

"Thank you." Julia smiled with pride and spoke softly, "I saw enough last night to know that you will be great parents. All of you." She looked at each of their faces with a nod of encouragement. Thank you for a lovely evening."

"What did you and Daddy do last night, Mama?" Rurik asked wanting to know the details of his mother's evening out now that she knew theirs.'

"_Oooh_… lot's of things." Julia chuckled with bright eyes and a blushing smile shaking her head and looking over at Jack, clearly unable to share most of those details. "Daddy and I had a nice quiet dinner together and we danced." She winked at Jack and laughed softly while he blushed shaking his head and looked away clearly understanding exactly what kind of dancing she was referring to. "We did _a lot_ of dancing."

* * *

When they were freshly showered, changed and ready for the day, Ziva, Tony, Malachi and Liat met Julia and Katherine downstairs for their meeting while Jack and William took the four older children to the park and the babies stayed at home with them.

Julia was in the middle of nursing Jillian when they found she and Katherine downstairs waiting for them in the family room sitting together on one of the comfy love seat sofas, smiling and chatting about Kelsi whose baby was due to arrive at any time.

"Much better, Tony." Katherine smiled at him sitting down in front of her on the opposite sofa facing them. Tony's hair was combed and he was wearing clothes this time and she couldn't help but tease him given all the grief and teasing he'd given her when they first met. "The spell has been broken, I see." She snickered softly thinking of the curse in Beauty and the Beast.

"No more a beast." Tony laughed softly shaking his head and reaching for Ziva's hand.

Julia smiled and sighed, shifting the baby in her arms slightly before she spoke, "We will go through everything we can about _The Council_, past, present and where we want it to go in the future with all of you, but are there any questions or things you'd like to say before we begin?" She asked reaching for her glass of water on the coffee table where a small array of refreshments and snacks had been set out for them.

"I would." Malachi spoke up from his place in a lone chair sitting to the left of Julia and directly across the coffee table from Liat. His voice was slightly choked as his eyes flashed from Liat back to Julia and Katherine. "I want to resign as the _Director of Mossad_."

* * *

**AN: There will likely be another chapter going up later today/tonight!**


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: I would just like to say Thank You to all my readers and for those giving such wonderful and amazing reviews that are heartfelt and make me smile and laugh and give insight as to what you really are enjoying about this story. With the posting of this chapter, I will have now passed the 500,000 word count. By the time I post the last chapter, the word count will be more than Leo Tolstoy's "War and Peace" and I'm pretty proud of that, now that it's been pointed out for comparison with Harry Potter as well, just how much was written. And I did it all, in LESS then 60 days (2 short months.) Considering, I wrote most of it while logging hours of flight time, or late nights at home and still managed to maintain my life, family, job and strive to give you timely updates, yes, I am proud. This has definitely been a labor of love. I hope you enjoy what is left of the ride! I know some people are annoyed by the fact I do not edit before I post, and there are grammatical errors here and there, but really to me, I'd rather worry about the content of my story than the structure of my sentences. It messes with my muse and just stops the creative flow. So thank you, to those of you who could bare it and still enjoy the story even when my rapid firing brain throws in a '_there_ instead of a _their_' or a '_than_ instead of a _then_.' And yes, I DO know the differences. It's not that I'm too lazy to edit, it's that I'm too busy if I also want to post in a timely fashion and I figure, you'd rather have updates more quickly! And NO... this is NOT the last chapter! LOL -Wild**

* * *

"What?" Liat gasped with face paling and barely breathing to hear him say such a thing out loud. "You want to resign?"

Tony and Ziva's faces were wearing stunned expressions as well.

Malachi was slowly coming to this decision already on his own, but especially after last night and hearing what the four year old child of Rurik had said about the importance of being a real daddy and then cemented his decision to resign when he heard Liat's one fear holding her back from having a life with him, was her fear that he'd become like her father as the Director and end up hurting her or Eden in the future.

"I want a family… my family, more than I want to be the _Director of Mossad_, Liat." He looked only at her right now across the distance. "I want to be a part of your life and our daughters without you being afraid of who I will become or what I will do in the future."

"I won't make you choose." Liat shook her head with new tears in her eyes looking down and wrapping her arms around her baby belly, stroking it softly for comfort feeling the baby start moving wildly with the increase in her mother's heart rate from listening to Malachi. She didn't want him to regret it later if he gave up this position just for her.

"You aren't making me choose. I am choosing this. Being Director means nothing to me anymore without you. It's not worth the sacrifices I'd be making." His eyes flashed to Ziva with a small smile and understanding fully now, why she had come to the same conclusions and turned down the job. "You are afraid of me in that position because of what Director David did…_your_ father." He corrected himself, swallowing hard and still getting used to that concept.

"I understand now why that scares you about our future. Especially when, the first weeks I assumed the role of Director I was already abusing my authority with you of a personal nature. I am sorry. I don't know what else to say other than… I am not that same man anymore. Too much has happened." He sighed deeply thinking about how much he really had changed in the last few months. "I don't know what kind of a man I will be in the future. But I don't want to become the monster your father became either. I don't want to hurt you or our child ever! So the safest thing for me to do is to just resign. Give up the position and power and remove the threat of what may happen." He paused and took a deep breath, lowering his voice, "Even if you choose not to make a life with me, Liat. I still very much want to be a part of our child's life. I want to be her father, not just in name but really _be _her daddy in all the ways that matter." His eyes flashed to Julia, "Your children taught me that. Thank you. I never knew how badly I want to be the man my child looks up to and counts on, until I spent twenty minutes with Rurik while he was brushing his hair and putting lotion on." He smiled with a soft laugh. "He is wise beyond his years." Julia smiled at him with new tears in her owns eyes and Malachi looked back to Liat. "So even if you do not want to make a life with me, I want to be a part of Eden's life… And if what is stopping that from becoming a reality, is my being the Director of Mossad, then I will resign. It's not even a question for me anymore about what I would be losing with the job. The job means nothing in comparison to my own child."

Liat's tears slid silently down her cheeks to hear what Malachi had to say, and to hear, that he too had a conversation with Rurik much like she had with Lara about the importance of fathers that had really touched something inside of them both. She wasn't sure what to do in the moment with so much on the table, so much at stake for the future. "Malachi, I don't know…" She cried softly shaking her head feeling overwhelmed with amazement and love and fear and excitement all at once.

A long silence fell over the room as Malachi and Liat just stare at each other and the others stare at them.

"If I may," Julia began quietly with a small smile, "Before you make this decision with finality, speak with you about _The Council_ and its future and what roles you may all have in it. It may change how you feel about the position as Director, or it may not," She shrugged softly with a smile, "But I would like to give you as much information as possible before deciding forever."

"What do you mean? How would this change knowing more about _The Council_?" Liat asked wiping at the falling tears and looking earnestly at Julia and trusting her judgment, especially given what she'd been through in her life having the same aversion and fear of people in control over your life as Malachi would have as Director of Mossad.

"Well, if Ziva accepts her seat on _The Council_ for the Middle East," Julia flashed a small smile at Ziva, "Technically, Ziva would be your supreme boss Malachi. She would be overseeing everything you were up to and the two of you would end up working together in certain matters. There is a system of Checks and Balances in place now throughout the whole of _The Council_, to prevent the abuses of power in the past from happening again. Not that you would," She looked at Malachi, "But if you did, start to go down the path that Director Eli David went, you would be checked almost immediately. And if Ziva didn't catch it," Her eyes flickered with golden flares with a resolute tone, "I would." She looked him directly in the eye.

"We need someone like you, Malachi, who has had this evolution, this re-evaluation of what is really important in your life, to be sitting in such a position of power. You are now much less likely to abuse your authority given what you've been through in the past few months." Her eyes flashed to Ziva, "And the same holds true for you, Ziva. Once you've passed through the fires of hell, you are never the same again. You look at the world in a different way and that is exactly what it needed to be able to hold such a position of power without abusing it."

She took a slow deep breath, "That is why I am hoping that by the time I am finished with this conversation today, you will consider accepting the positions before you. We are building the foundation of the future that our children will be leading. I would rather have this responsibility than to trust it with anyone else given what I know in my life of abuse of authority."

Julia looked intently at both Ziva and Liat, "There is the potential for the future right now where our children all work together as we are now, to build on what we set before them. If Ziva accepts her seat as the heir to the Middle East, and Liat," She flashed her eyes to her, "Accepts her position as Number Two," Julia smiled at seeing the stunned faces, only learning of the great importance of the Number Two's this morning from the children and how Julia's sisters worked with her as someone she trusted with the responsibility. "And Malachi stays as _Director of Mossad_, we are the ones creating the new mold and legacy which we will leave our children to inherit from us and if done correctly," She smiled, "They will still be able to have their own lives and loves and freedoms along with their senses of duty and responsibility. This is truly a team effort, with everyone working together no matter what branch of _The Council_ you fall under."

"I don't want to leave my new home. I don't want to give up being an American or the job I love at NCIS." Ziva answered her quietly thinking that it all sounded as amazing as it was terrifying, except this one part. "I've worked so hard for my life, I can't give it up now."

"You won't have to, Ziva." Julia smiled warmly, "That is the best part about us making a new beginning. We make the rules now as the _new_ Council, the one that fits modern times. I believe, that it is good that you and I and our children will have these mixed cultural backgrounds and places we call 'home' because it lead to further understanding in our leadership roles of how to make our world more cohesive and peaceful if we can relate to each other's lives and situations. This is the way it was originally intended to be, _The Council_. A world government that looked out for everyone as the steady guiding hand; not giving its loyalties to just one country or region of the world. It is _because_ your children, just like mine, will be raised with these two diverse backgrounds and cultures and exposures that they will succeed in keeping the unity in working as the new Council together when it is their time. They will have learned from us, how to do it."

Julia paused with a smile and a deep sigh, "There is also another option to consider. If you do not wish to accept your position as heir to the Middle Eastern seat on _The Council_, you may pass it along to your sister, Liat."

"And then Liat would be my superior, overseeing me as Director and making sure I keep in line?" Malachi asked with slanted eyebrow and a slight smile at the idea that she would be his 'boss' instead. A role reversal from right now.

Liat's eyes widened considerably looking horrified to Ziva. She did not want this position at all. "I do not think that would be a wise decision. I am not as good as Ziva would be in dealing with the international politics of the situations. She has much more experience in being, how shall we say, _diplomatic_? Than I do." Up until recently, she was a simple assassin and that was not diplomatic at all. "Ziva has learned so much from Agent Gibbs and from everything that she has lived through. She is the best one for the job. I would be open to hearing more about working with her as her _Number Two_, but not the seat holder."

Liat shook her head, "Sorry, Ziva, I just…you were born for this, not me. I'm good at helping you, not leading you." And it was true, she realized. They had done so much to protect each other of the last six months, but she had repeatedly looked to Ziva for guidance and she imagined that would carry on throughout the rest of their' lives as she trusted her.

"As the _Number Two_, you would still have authority over the _Director of Mossad,_ Liat. You have to report to Ziva in the seat as she is 'your' superior in the position, but you would be able to keep whomever…" Julia's eyes flashed to Malachi and then back again with a small smile, "is in that position, in line." She knew that Liat's biggest concern for not being with Malachi was the idea he may end up like she and Ziva's father. "With you and Ziva both looking out for Malachi and having such an active role with the three of you all working together, I would think it would be much more difficult for things to go down the wrong path again. I believe that the three of you can do this or I wouldn't even be sitting here discussing it with you now, if I didn't have faith in you." She smiled softly at them.

"Checks and balances…" Ziva repeated with a sigh looking at both Malachi and Liat, knowing that was Liat's biggest concern as well. If Liat was able to oversea Malachi's work as Director, it may change her viewpoint entirely.

"Yes, and as I said, even outside your own branch, The Council as a whole now has checks and balances in place to keep everyone in line." Julia repeated. "And as you are most vividly aware," Her tone changed again to low and lethal sound, "I have no problem getting rid of those who are evil and striving to do harm. If people step out of line, I will confront the issue head on."

Images of Julia incinerating Bodnar in front of them rapidly flashed through Ziva and Malachi's minds, while the blasting inferno she left in her wake bolted through Liat and Tony's. All four nodded and swallowed hard, knowing Julia meant it.

"And what if none of us wants to do this?" Ziva asked quietly needing to know that option as well.

"Well, it is an option but not one you will like. Malachi will be free to resign, if he still wishes without much fanfare. It will be drastically different though, for you and Liat and your children." Julia answered her honestly, "Those who are left in the old guard will continue to hunt you down and kill you one by one until the last of your bloodline is gone. Only then can a new bloodline take over your seat in their eyes." She sighed heavily, "I can try to keep them away but as you know," Her eyes flashed to Liat as the proof of her statement, "That doesn't always ensure there won't be any fallout. There will always be those evil idiots out there that believe that they can change things back to the way they were. Their numbers will dwindle and decay in time, but the threat is still very real right now. I'm working constantly to hunt them down but it takes time. There are millions of them and one of me. Thankfully, I have more help now and our numbers are growing and outnumbering those who wish to do harm." She smiled at Katherine and then to them again, "I would be honored to work with all of you in furthering our joint effort to make this world a better place for all of our children."

"So really, the only way for Ziva and Liat to survive this, and our daughters, is for one of them to take control over this seat?" Tony finally spoke after listening intently. His elbows rested on his knees and his fingers were at a point nervously tapping against each other before his face while he asked the question. "At least and not be hunted for the rest of their lives?"

"Yes." Julia answered bluntly. "This was the compromise I had to come to as well. And I realized I'd rather be the hunter in this scenario than the one constantly being hunted. I have had enough of that in my lifetime already. We are free to live our lives as we see fit now by assuming this responsibility. You would have the same." She paused looking at Tony and then Ziva and Malachi and Liat, "Why did all of you join NCIS or Mossad to begin with?" She already knew this answer, but she wanted them to think about it and say it out loud.

"I wanted to be one of the good guys." Tony answered quietly. "To help people. To right the wrongs and get justice." He paused as all of them were nodding in agreement with him, "To make a difference in the world." He added quietly while Julia's smile grew and her eyebrow raise slightly.

"With this opportunity, you all have the chance to do that magnified by billions, as there are only thirteen seats on _The Council_, representing the billions of people on this planet." Julia answered softly and speaking slowly, "This was not the life I ever wanted." She shook her head softly and looked down to the now sleeping baby in her arms, "But this is the life that I was meant for. It is my curse and it is my gift, all in one. This is the life that I've been given and I am going to make the most of it. I'm choosing to see the positive that can come from this situation now, and not taking this opportunity at a second chance for granted; to leave this world hopefully a better place for my children than the one I was born into."

Her eyes were filling with unshed tears as she looked at the baby in her arms and gently brushed her finger lightly over their delicate skin. "If you'd like to do the same, I encourage you to hear out what we have to say about how all of this would work moving forward, and then take a little time to think about it and get back to me. Unfortunately, you cannot take long. Your safety will continue to be an issue the longer you wait." Her eyes looked up to hold with Ziva's.

"Okay, Julia." Ziva nodded softly reaching for Tony's hand, "We will hear you out."

They spent the next couple of hours listening intently to both Julia and Katherine as they explained _The Council_ in great detail, the history, the present and their hopes for the future. When they were finished, each of the four who were still learning about it felt a great deal more at ease with the situation and were encouraged by Julia and Katherine both, to take the next week, think and talk it over amongst themselves and then get back to her by next Sunday with an answer. Ziva was the one she needed an answer from most right now, the other two still had time to think about it, unless Ziva declined and then Liat would need to answer immediately as well.

They hadn't long to ponder it before Jack, William and the children arrived back at the house and it was time for the baseball adventure. The rest of Team Gibbs had met them at the Stadium and everyone had a blast on the hot summer day spending time together in a fun way for a change and with the kids, enjoying the Box Seats and ballpark food and air condition when needed it and soaking up as much of the 'calm' as they could get.

Malachi was scheduled to fly back to Tel-Aviv mid-morning of the next day and he and Liat still had a great deal to talk about before then. They decided to return to Tony's apartment together in the very late afternoon while Tony and Ziva returned to the _Ninja Pad_, needing to discuss many things together about their future as well. Julia informed them that she would be remaining in the D.C. area for the next week spending time with the children, as long as Kelsi didn't go into labor, at which point she would be going to New York but would still be available for any comments, questions or concerns they may wish to discuss with her.

* * *

Ziva was the first through the apartment door and walked straight towards the bathroom with an urgency having spent the last hour and a half in gridlock traffic as everyone else was crossing the city with an accident blocking up the Beltway.

Tony collapsed face first into the sofa with a loud groan. "Ah, this feels nice." He smiled rolling his face to the side and letting his arm fall off the side onto the floor. He was thoroughly exhausted. Yesterday, he'd worn himself out by making love with Ziva all morning and afternoon before they had to babysit, thinking, the kids would be in bed by 9:00 P.M. they could go to bed early too and have plenty of time to rest before they woke early and this day started anew. He couldn't' have been more wrong.

The night was mostly sleepless with trying to keep the small children from leaping and falling off the bed in their sleep all the while getting kicked in every imaginable body part exposed. Somehow, he'd caught Rurik's foot last night right before it landed in his delicate parts or Baby Girl DiNozzo may have ended up an only child.

They'd had a long morning with first breakfast and then their meeting with Katherine and Julia and an incredibly fun yet, long afternoon at the baseball game where the sun and muggy heat of D.C. in July sucked whatever energy he had left right out of him. His lower calf muscle in his leg was now starting to cramp from all the peddle action in the car changing back and forth constantly between the gas and brake, gas and brake.

Tony wasn't about to complain to Ziva though. He saw the nervous leg bounce in the car as she tried to occupy her mind and then the pained expression on her face the further into traffic they were stuck with no where to pull over inside the District for her to use a Restroom by the time it was urgent. She was pained over their baby girl sitting on her bladder and he wasn't about to be big baby himself and complain to her, about how tired he was or that his leg hurt from driving.

Ziva came out of the bathroom and saw him lying with eyes closed and a contented smile on his face, clearly exhausted from the way he was half laying of the couch and smiled. He was so cute in his baseball jersey and khaki shorts today matching Julia's boys with their red hats, giant foam fingers and popcorn that her heart actually ached with excitement for the future and adding more children to their own family before their first was even born. Family fun outings were even more fun than she'd remembered as a child watching the excitement and joy of innocence splash across their tiny faces.

She saw the sudden flash of pain across his face and then extension of his leg as he tried flexing his toes back and forth several times, clearly with a muscle ache. "Are you okay, Tony?" She asked coming around the corner and sliding her hand up his calf as it was extended in the air.

"I'm fine." He opened his eyes sleepily to look at her with a smile. "Just a small muscle cramp. It's nothing. How are you? Feeling better now?"

"Much." Ziva answered with a relieved smile of her own and sat on the tiny sliver of couch that was left for her to sit on beside him. "You're probably dehydrated." She ran her fingers down his now very tan face from sitting in the sun all afternoon even with a baseball hat and sunscreen on. "You didn't sleep well last night and haven't drank much water today."

"You monitor my water intake? Aww, Ziva David, that is so sweet of you." He teased with a smile running his hand up and down her arm making her smile and shake her head.

"Tony, I'm serious." She smiled at him, "It was hot today and you weren't drinking much water. And no, beer doesn't count." She laughed softly thinking about the few of those he'd had too. "In fact, it makes dehydration worse."

"Look at you, all motherly and doting. 24 hours with the children of _The Phoenix_ and Ziva David has become June Cleaver." He smiled more widely rolling back on his side to look at her more.

"Who is June Cleaver?" Ziva narrowed her eyebrows at him with a curious smile, not minding his mentioning at all of her mothering and doting as she was feeling much more comfortable with those terms now after being with the children.

"She was one of the greatest Mom's in the history of television. She doted on her children and husband and vacuumed in a dress, high heels and pearls." Tony answered her and started a deep giggle of his own when he saw Ziva's eyebrow raise slowly the further he went into the description.

"The only part of that description that sounds anything like me, Tony, is the woman's last name…Cleaver. To me, that is a useful tool for hacking through bone." She answered with a steely tone and the same raised eyebrow, causing Tony to break into laughter.

"And there goes the doting mother, out the window to the Badass Ninja Warrior." Tony shook his head still laughing and then pulled Ziva down closer to kiss her lips. "I love you. Thank you for making me laugh." He continued to chuckle.

"I love you, too." Ziva ran her fingers down his face again with a smile, "Thanks for making me smile."

"That was a lot of fun, wasn't it?" He asked her with a smile thinking about their adventures in babysitting. "I had no idea how much fun little children could actually be. Usually my only interactions with them are hearing them screaming on airplanes or throwing tantrums in the stores. They are actually very entertaining and fun to be around!" He marveled shaking his head still in awe. "That was a lot of fun."

"Even though you didn't get much sleep last night?" Ziva asked with a small smile, loving to hear Tony's excitement over such a thing.

"Yes. Which surprises me. I'm exhausted, really but I don't care because the fun was so worth it." Tony smiled up at her. "You were amazing with them. I can't wait to see you with our baby girl." He looked up at Ziva's beautiful tan face with big curls dangling out of control from where they'd escaped her lose ponytail. "You also look incredibly sexy in your baseball jersey, I might add. The whole sweaty, sunscreen and smell of the ballpark suits you, Ziva David. We should go more often."

"We should. It was a great deal of fun." Ziva smiled back playing with Tony's fingers.

"Its kind of ridiculous that we don't go more often given we work right next to the stadium." Tony chuckled shaking his head, "We could just walk over after work some nights and catch a game. McGee would like that. He appreciates baseball the way I do. Gibbs too. And you of course." He laughed softly remembering the first conversation he'd ever had with Ziva about baseball when she'd saved him from a bomb blast at a Little League Park and was surprised as hell when she knew how to throw the ball and played catch with Gibbs.

Ziva sighed deeply with a pained smile, "One good thing my father taught me." She added looking away and thinking of the times when she was little that they'd played catch.

Tony saw the immediate flash of sadness race through her beautiful brown eyes and felt his heart skip a beat as well. "Hey…" he called to her gently when she went quiet and still wasn't looking at him. "What do you say to a lovely, deep, warm, soothing…bubble bath?" He quirked his eyebrow at her knowing how much she loved those these days.

"I think it sounds like heaven. But only if you join me." Ziva smiled at him that he was being so sweet and thoughtful. She also knew that the tub soaking would likely do Tony some good as well with his sore muscles that were cramping.

"Sounds like a plan, Stan." He smiled leaning up to kiss her lips.

"Stan?" Ziva asked with quirked eyebrows helping to pull him up off the sofa, "Who is Stan, Tony?"

"Just another one of those ridiculous American rhyming sayings that plague your beautiful Israeli understanding." He laughed softly and kissed her forehead before wrapping his arms around her in a hug. "My beautiful Israeli."

"I'm American now, Tony." She smiled laughing softly against his chest and enjoying the quiet moment of just holding each other in the warm embrace.

"My beautiful Israeli-American." Tony corrected himself with a smile, using the same tone and felt Ziva laugh against his chest. "Ani ohev otach, Ziva David." He pulled back kissing her properly and cupping her face. "I'm so excited about our future together."

"I am excited, too." She smiled and kissed him quickly once more. "We have much to talk about." She sighed thinking about what they'd discussed today with Julia and Katherine as well as their wedding plans, housing plans and finally naming their baby.

"Yes we do." Tony kissed the top of her head that smelled like fresh air, the ballpark and sunshine making him smile.

"I will grab you a bottle of water." Ziva kissed his lips again, unable to get enough whenever she had the chance.

"And I will run our bath." Tony smiled kissing her again as well.

* * *

"Ahh, this is nice." Tony sighed contentedly as he lay back with arms outstretched in the warm soapy tub and Ziva climbed in to sit in front of him, facing the other direction so they could look at each other to have these conversations without getting distracted by their naked bodily contact and getting nothing accomplished on their agenda.

"Yes, it is." Ziva agreed with a smiled on her face fluttering her fingers through the water scraping bubbles away in the mountain before her so that she could look at Tony. "So what are we going to discuss first? Wedding, baby name, our home or accepting my position within _The Council?_" She asked with a soft smile listing all the things they needed answers to soon.

"I vote that we save your potential involvement in the matters of solving world peace until last." Tony smiled softly when he felt Ziva's foot graze over and past his outer thigh as she stretched her limbs out over his. "How about the wedding?"

"Okay, the wedding." Ziva smiled and shaking her head slightly, "That still doesn't seem quite real to me yet. Our wedding."

"Me neither." Tony smiled with a soft laugh.

"This is why we should elope." Ziva smiled more widely and laughed softly with him.

"Abby would kill us and you know it." Tony shook his head softly, "Beside, I'm kind of growing fond of the idea of having a wedding now. I want to share the day with those who helped make it possible." His voice was low and quiet though he spoke with a smile and reached down to pick up Ziva's foot, massaging it under the deep water, remembering her saying that her feet hurt already from swelling in her shoes in the hot temperatures today.

"That feels wonderful, please don't stop." She sighed contentedly and made Tony laugh softly. "I like the idea of a wedding for the same reasons too. Honestly, I think I wanted to elope before because I did not want to have to deal with the tradition of the father walking the bride down the aisle and giving her away." Her mind flashed to how conflicted she felt about including or not including her father. She felt he had no right to give her away after what he'd done by leaving her in the desert, but she also couldn't help the want to have him at her wedding and she knew that he would never agree to come if he weren't allowed to give her away. His ego would never have stood for it.

"Ah," Tony nodded in understanding and finally, it made sense to him why she would want to elope. "My reasons were similar." He admitted. "Given my relationship with my father at the time and not really having any other close family I felt like my side of the church would be completely empty." He shrugged with a smile and scoffed, "But boy would we have save on the catering costs with no additional mouths to feed." He tried to make a joke and laugh but it fell flat and Ziva just smiled at him, understanding the feeling as well.

"Lucky for us, we share the same family now." She smiled thinking about the family that she and Tony had created for themselves over the years, separately and together. "Those are the only people I want at our wedding anyway."

"Okay, so who is on this invitation list. You first." Tony smiled wanting to have fun with it.

"Gibbs." Ziva smiled.

"Of course, Leroy Jethro Gibbs must be there." Tony chuckled, "He needs to be there to see I followed through on my promise."

"What promise?" Ziva asked with quirked eyebrow sinking further down into the water and running her hands over her own baby bump.

"That I was going to marry you if I started dating you and that you were more than a casual fling." He smiled remembering the day he spoke with Gibbs in the courtyard. "It was just after I punched Mal." He chuckled thinking of how far they'd come now in the last six months. "We were talking about the _Rules of Engagement_ and Gibbs said that what you and I have is rare and once in a lifetime." Tony smiled thinking of how true that statement felt and how special it really was. "He said it was pretty clear that what we have is good and Rule#5 says _never waste good…_ and that after I'd already lost you twice," Tony swallowed hard still not liking to think about that, hearing that Ziva was dead, "That I'd better take Rule #8 pretty serious too, and _never take anything for granted._ I promised him, I wouldn't. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Ziva and will never take you or our relationship now for granted."

Ziva leaned forward with a smile and unshed tears in her eyes and beckoned him closer with her own come-hither finger like a siren calling to him and when he met her in the middle of the tub, she reached up with one hand cupping his face and kissed him deeply. "And you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I promise that I, will never take you or our relationship for granted."

Tony smiled from ear to ear as they sat back again looking at each other across the span of the tub. "I think we should add that to our marriage vows. I like those promises."

"I think that is a wonderful idea, Tony." Ziva smiled, "Perfect, considering we have learned so much about ourselves and each other through Gibbs and his Rules over the years."

"Agreed." Tony smiled.

"I'm going to ask Gibbs if he will walk me down the aisle." Ziva added quietly with a sigh and nervous breath as her eyes flashed to Tony. "He is my father now in every sense of the word. I can't imagine anyone else I would rather have give me away to you, than the person who is responsible for bringing us together in the first place."

"I think," Tony swallowed the emotional lump in his throat seeing Ziva blinking back tears with a smile, "That we will finally see Leroy Jethro Gibbs cry tears of joy, when you ask him." He knew that was going to be true. He'd only ever seen Gibbs really cry once and that was when they were standing over Ziva's body on the tarmac in Israel, believing she'd been killed. This was going to have an equally emotional impact on the man given his history with Ziva. "He will be incredibly honored, proud and happy to walk you down the aisle, Ziva. You are his daughter in everyway. The man loves you to pieces. We all know you are his favorite." He winked at her causing her to laugh as she wiped away the tears and brought some lightness back to the situation.

"Next person… McGee! Our third Musketeer." He couldn't imagine not having him at the wedding. "I'm going to ask him to be my Best Man." He announced with a smile and stunned Ziva whose mouth fell open slightly, "He is my very best friend outside of you." He admitted with a shy smile and pride in his eyes, "He's my little McBeaver! My wingman. My voice of reason when I needed a good smack in the head about how I really felt for you and _what the hell was I doing_ by not jumping at all these second chances being thrown our way." He laughed softly shaking his head, "Tim is just as much responsible for our getting together finally, as Gibbs. They both gave me Pep Talks that led to my finally coming clean with you about how I felt. I want him to be standing beside me when I finally make you my wife." He smiled lovingly at her, "He's our brother. Can't get married without Probie up there with me. It would just feel incomplete as he's been there since the beginning."

"I agree." Ziva smiled and felt more tears welling in her eyes with happiness and pregnancy hormones on overdrive. "Abby too, of course. I would love for her to be a bridesmaid."

"Me too." Tony started giggling softly picking up Ziva's other foot and starting to work his massage magic, "Imagining Abs in a bridesmaid gown and matching dog collar, is just too fun."

Ziva started giggling at the image as well, "Liat, of course. I can't get married without my sister now." She wiped at the new silently falling tears, "I'm going to ask her to be my Maid of Honor."

"I think that sounds perfect." Tony smiled at the idea. "And Mal. I'm going to ask him to be a Groomsmen."

"Really?" Ziva's eyes widened slightly with a small smile given her history with Malachi and Tony's for that matter. She was pleased that Tony seemed to have moved past it.

"Yes, really. I know it's shocking but we've become pretty good friends over the course of the last several months. The bond of fellowship, what can I say? Where else can an Elf and a Dwarf become friends but through a long and arduous journey through hell and back again." Tony laughed softly thinking about _The Lord of the Rings_ but clearly the entire notion was lost on Ziva. "It's from _The Lord of the Rings_, Ziva. Have you never seen that movie either?"

"No, but I have read the book." She smiled at him pleased with herself and making him laugh.

"I'd also like to ask Asa given that we've become pretty close as well over the last six months but now with things changing between Liat and Mal, I don't know if I should." Tony narrowed his brows, concerned about the repercussions that might have. "I don't want to make any of them uncomfortable or hurt anyone by enduring each others presence just for my sake of wanting him there. Asa's such a good guy, he wouldn't tell me no even if it breaks his heart to stand up there and look at Liat while we say our own wedding vows knowing she broke off their engagement."

Ziva just continued to stare at Tony with a soft smile on her face and love and awe in her eyes at what he was saying. He was thinking about what he wanted but with those actions, the repercussions on others and she couldn't be more proud of how much he'd grown and matured in the last year, but the last six months especially. She wanted to tell him of how proud she was of him in this moment but didn't want to make him feel self-conscious and so she simply smiled and listened.

"What do you think?" He asked when she hadn't said anything for a long moment.

"I think, that its very kind of you to consider their feelings. I too, would like Asa to be a part of our day given we would not be having it without his during the last mission and I feel as though he's become a good friend. But," She sighed with a smile, "It may be too much for him and Liat if she chooses Malachi, and so perhaps, we should wait to ask him to be a part of our day, until we know more about Liat's decision and then go from there."

"Good plan. See, you always have these wonderful little ideas, Ziva David and I just love you all the more for it." Tony smiled and laughed softly.

"E.J." Ziva was next to offer a name, "I would also like to ask her to be a Bridesmaid as long as you're okay with that." She asked quietly with a soft smile knowing their was history there as well between E.J. and Tony.

"I think it's perfect and fitting, honestly. She was also one to 'light my fire' so to speak, and make me realize how much I really did want a life with you and that you really were the perfect one for me…" He smiled at the memory, "and I was all set to tell you so after her Pep Talk if only the Evil C. hadn't called." Tony's scowled thinking about the man who still hadn't reappeared on the 'ray-dar' since they'd returned from Iran with Liat.

"Let's not talk about him, okay?" Ziva asked scowling as well, "I do not want him associated with this memory we are making right now."

"Of course. I'm sorry for bringing him up." Tony shook his head and then smiled, "Okay, so E.J. and then get ready for this one," His smile widened even further, "The Autopsy Gremlin!" He laughed softly, "Palmer had to be a Groomsmen."

"Yes, he does." Ziva smiled nodding and laughing as well thinking about the young, loveable and bumbling man who always brought laughter to the job site and their dinner parties. "Breena, as a Bridesmaid too." She smiled thinking of the woman she'd grown closer to in the time since Palmer had married her.

"Ducky." Tony sighed with a big smile. "And Schmeil!" He laughed softly, "Sorry, it was your turn."

"Actually, I was thinking… since we are bringing two faiths together in this marriage and ceremony, what do you think of the idea of Ducky and Schmeil both, being the ones to actually perform the ceremony and marry us?" Ziva asked with a shy smile having thought about this for some time. The men who were like her grandfathers, marrying her to the man she loved sounded heavenly to her to be surrounded so completely by family.

"Can they do that?" Tony asked with a smile, already liking the idea too.

"I think they must get a certificate or something but it sounds fairly easy from what I have read." Ziva smiled happily.

"You looked into it already?" Tony asked with a smile and excitement that she was already researching these things for their wedding.

"Of course." She smiled, "I am excited to marry you, Tony." She laughed softly shaking her head, "I'm just better at hiding it I guess."

"Well stop hiding it, woman! Let me see that excitement." Tony smiled widely and laughed.

"I am very excited, Tony. I just didn't want to be 'too excited' around Liat given what she's been through and understanding my happiness would be like salt in her wounds." She added quietly with a small smile, "No matter how happy she is for us, her situation left unresolved is still heartbreaking for her."

"I know." Tony sighed with a small smile and realizing why Ziva was containing her joy and remembering that was why he was too. "I understand perfectly. Let us hope, she finds her own love and joy soon!"

"I think she is." Ziva nodded softly with a smile remembering what Liat had told her this morning about making love with Malachi and in doing so, fixing what was broken in side of her from her time in captivity and before.

"My dad, of course." Tony smiled and it grew wider, "Ziva, do you realize that at this point there will be only two people sitting down to watch our wedding while everyone else is standing up with us? My dad and Gibbs. I guess we each get one guest for each side of the aisle." He shook his head chuckling softly.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Ziva waved her finger back and forth with a smile, "Fornell. He must come as well. I've come to love that dear sweet, gruff man." She laughed thinking about all the months they'd spent together at Gibbs house while she recovered from her gunshot wound.

"Ah, Fornell. Of course, must include the man who originally tried to pin a murder on me." Tony smiled sarcastically and then laughed, enjoying the man's company now too. "Agent Abigail Borlin is also a must. She too threw a match into the fire that got me moving towards you last fall." Tony chuckled thinking about her as well and laughing at the woman who was fast becoming a dear friend.

"Absolutely." Ziva nodded sharply with a smile, already adoring her friend and couldn't imagine not having her there.

"Can I ask Gibbs to be a Groomsmen, too? Even if he's also the Father of the Bride? Or is there some rule against that?" Tony pondered with a knit eyebrow, "Because I'd really like him to stand up there with me, with us, as well."

"I do not think there is a rule against that, no. And even if there were, I do not care. I agree, he should be standing up with us." Ziva smiled, "He walks me down the aisle, gives me away to you, and then stands beside you as you marry me."

"Perfect." Tony smiled already in love with their wedding and the image they were creating with the people they loved in it and sharing it with them. "But now we have uneven numbers with my having one more Groomsmen than you Bridesmaids." He realized the pairings would be off.

"Not quite." Ziva shook her head softly with new tears in her eyes and a slow smile forming, "There is one person that I feel must be a part of this day, Tony…that we owe everything in our future too. Saving our baby, healing our wounds, saving Liat, setting me free from Illan…and saving your life, by giving her own…" The tears rolled down her cheek as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Julia." Tony exhaled softly with a smile and feeling the same way.

"I would like to ask her to stand up with us as well, as without her help…none of this would be possible right now." Ziva answered wiping at the new fallen tears with a soft smile, having met Julia not that long ago and already feeling the bonds of sisterhood with her after everything they'd been through together.

"I agree." Tony nodded softly with a new smile, "We owe her everything right now." He felt his own tears welling thinking about all she had done for them, and especially him in helping him to let go of the hurts of the past, forgive his failures and move forward into embracing his future and life without regrets.

"Good." Ziva smiled that they agreed, "So of course that means, Jack and the children will come." She smiled delighted by that fact. "What about making them our flower girls and ring bearers?" She asked with a slanted brow and smile, "Lara was upset she couldn't marry you but perhaps, if she was the flower girl in our wedding, she would be just as happy?" She laughed softly, "You are after all, her Beast."

Tony laughed shaking his head, "I love that idea. Though I think Kristoff would rather be a Junior Groomsman as he _is_ nine years old now and too mature for being a ring bearer." He smiled thinking of the little guy who had held him mature and grow so much in the past few weeks.

"I think it sounds perfect." Ziva smiled, "And I'd also like to ask Katherine and William," She paused feeling new tears again and trying to blink them back, "For without her, believing us worthy and passing us along to meet with Julia, none of this would have happened either."

"A lot of people, helped to get us where we are." Tony smiled softly realizing how true that really was. "I'm sold! Now let's get married!" He laughed softly, "When? Where?"

"I have no idea about that part." Ziva shook her head with wide-eyes and a smile.

"I do." Tony gave her a mischievous grin, "The when at least…"

"Okay, when?" Ziva asked with a curious smile to see the look in his eyes.

"September 20th, 2013." Tony answered with a smile watching one grow on her face as well, "The 8th Anniversary of the first day we met."

"That's not that far away, Tony. Just nine weeks." Ziva smiled loving the idea but thinking that was incredibly quickly to plan a wedding, especially while pregnant.

"With so many people wanting to help make this happen quickly, Ziva, I think this is plenty of time." Tony smiled, "I think it's perfect. It falls on Friday Night."

"You do realize, that in nine weeks, I will be even bigger than Liat is now?" Ziva raised her eyebrows with a smile and small laugh, realizing that now for the first time herself too. "I never imagined getting married while _that_ pregnant."

"I think you're going to be breathtakingly beautiful, and quite frankly, the idea of your baby belly growing and growing only has me all the more excited and thinking everyday you can't possibly be anymore beautiful…and then you surprise me, because you are." Tony smiled lifting her foot from the water and kissing its sole, imagining Ziva with a belly even bigger than Liat's right now and the idea made him warm and tingly.

Ziva laughed shaking her head, "You are kissing my feet, Tony. I could never have imagine the first day we met, you would one day be kissing my feet."

"Neither could I." Tony laughed thinking back to then as well and shaking his head. "Licking your toes, maybe." He winked at her and then laughed again thinking about what he'd been conjuring in his mind when Ziva had returned from Israel to start work at NCIS and they'd first talked about what was in that magazine they'd both read and it lit his fantasies into action about her.

"Okay, now where?" Ziva asked with a raised eyebrow, "If we get married in September, where will we have this wedding?"

"Leave that to me. I have an idea." Tony smiled and winked again with full confidence, "I have friends in high places these days." He laughed and then remembered, "Oh shoot! One more person I promised we'd invite to the wedding. Secretary Jarvis. Was part of the condition when he helped me your proposal and the opera." Tony laughed that their big boss was actually a big old soft romantic.

"Okay," Ziva smiled and then it fell slightly with a bit of tension, "What about Directors Craig and Vance?" She asked, really liking the former now that they'd gotten to know him and he'd helped them tremendously, a big romantic as well. But still finding their way about the second.

"I'm sold on the first suggestion," Tony answered agreeing for the same reasons that Ziva had about Director Craig now, "But still undecided about the second." He had been cordial enough at Ziva's place in Israel and at his birthday party with Vance, but he was still insanely angry at the man for telling Gibbs to let them kill Ziva, and not just let them, but stand back and let them. He knew the man was insane with grief at the time, but he was having a hard time letting it go. Slowly, but surely he hoped it would fade.

"Tony, if Jack could forgive you for acting without thinking over the idea of losing the one you love," Ziva began softly knowing this was a touchy subject, "and nearly costing him the woman he loved in turn with Julia almost dying… can't you forgive Vance for doing the same?" She asked and saw Tony's eyes widen and then narrow and then widen again as he thought about it and their situations. "The man was acting without thinking over actually 'losing' the one he loved, Tony. He was reacting emotionally over losing the one he loved… surely, you can empathize now, that people sometimes do things to put others in harms way, without thinking through clearly the repercussions of such actions."

Tony was quiet a long moment in listening to Ziva and hearing what she had said. He'd never re-evaluated what had happened with Vance since their return with Liat from Iran, and what had happened between he and Julia. In a case of role reversal, Tony was the one who had become Vance and in his blinding emotional state, made a decision and acted without thinking that nearly killed Julia. Vance had done the same in his grief over losing Jackie that had nearly killed Ziva. He would be the world's biggest hypocrite for using this 'one' point of view and stance against Vance by not forgiving him in his moments of insanity when Tony had done the same and Julia had forgiven him as had Jack. Even Ziva had forgiven Vance and she was the one he said to let die.

"Okay." Tony answered with a soft nod, "I understand and I will speak with him."

"Thank you." Ziva answered him with a small smile, "I don't want to start our new life together still carrying around the hurts of our past."

"I don't want to either." Tony smiled softly back at her. "Our future is much to bright for that."

"It is." Ziva smiled running her hands over her baby belly and thinking of what a beautiful future it was. "So now what? Naming our baby or talking about a home?"

"Naming our baby." Tony smiled from ear to ear. "I just love saying that and hearing that …'our baby." It was a dream come true for Tony. "Please do something for me…When you get '_that_' pregnant, put that yellow shirt on again that says _Bun in the Oven_ and let me take a picture of you again? So I can hang the real pregnant Ziva next to my dream pregnant Ziva?" He asked with a raging smile, "It's my dream coming true."

"Yes, for you. I will." She smiled from ear to ear to hear him say that.

"Thank you." He smiled, "Now your wish is my command."

"I want to give our baby a name that is part of your heritage, something meaningful." Ziva answered with a smile and raised eyebrow running her hands over her belly again under the water. "Something Italian." She laughed softly.

"Okay," Tony smiled more widely, "But I want to give our baby a name that is part of your heritage, and something meaningful." He laughed softly that they'd both been thinking the same thing.

"So why don't we combine them? She needs both a first and middle name, why not one of each?" Ziva asked with a smile liking this idea.

"One Hebrew and the other Italian. Wow!" Tony laughed softly shaking his head, "She's going to have quite the name and it will be completely perfect and representative of who we are." He laughed again thinking about the fiery dynamic that was their relationship. "Okay, how about I choose something in Hebrew and you choose something in Italian?" He'd already been searching for the perfect Hebrew name and believed he had found the exact right one.

"Okay, and whatever we each say will be part of her name?" Ziva asked with heart pounding fast feeling like this was a game of roulette with both choosing a name that they felt was important and not knowing what the other would be choosing.

"Yes." Tony answered with a growing smile feeling the same excitement and anxiety over getting this right. "So Ladies first. What name in Italian do you want to be part of her name?"

Ziva took a deep breath palming her baby belly beneath the bubbles and looked into Tony's beautiful green eyes, hoping he was going to approve. "I would like to name her after your mother." She answered quickly but quietly and with love and softness in her voice as she smiled. Ziva know how much Tony's mother meant to him, and losing her as a child had changed everything about his life. "I'd like that part of her name be Bella, as I know that is the nickname your mother went by most." Ziva couldn't stop the tears from welling in her eyes watching Tony's reaction.

Tony was breathless with unshed tears as well, stunned into silence by Ziva's suggestion and that it be the very personal nickname, the loving name that he associated most with his mother. Not Isabella as was her name, but Bella. "Beautiful…Bella." He smiled at the meaning and his smile only grew more wide as he realized something, "Okay. I love it. Thank you." He swallowed hard unable to contain his excitement now. "But I would like that to be her middle name, if that is okay…because I'd really like to have our little girl, sharing an extraordinary Hebrew name like her mother, especially if the poor girl is going to be saddled with a very Italian last name of DiNozzo." He laughed softly, "As are you."

"Okay," Ziva smiled laughing softly with him at the idea of both mother and daughter having Hebrew first names with Tony's very Italian surname. "So what will her first name be, Tony?" She asked with baited breath and pounding heart realizing that in this moment, they were naming their child forever and she was leaving it up to him.

"_Your_… mother's middle name." He smiled more widely with unshed tears in his eyes with excitement at naming their baby.

"Sarai…" Ziva gasped softly with tears rolling freely now to hear that he'd wanted to name their baby after her mother as she had his.

"Yes." Tony beamed with raging pride, "It's absolutely perfect and beautiful and suits our daughter."

Ziva smiled laughing softly and shaking her head, "It means _princess._"

"I know!" Tony laughed with a raging smile, "I told you, she _is_ Daddy's princess. I figured at least this way, I won't annoy you by calling her princess all the time, I will just call her _Sarai _and know it means _princess_ and then we can both be happy." He smiled with excitement that it was perfect to him, "Sarai Bella."

"Beautiful princess." Ziva smiled speaking quietly and shaking her head slowly in aw and thinking about Lara's serious face last night when she told her that the baby should be named, _beautiful princess_ as it suited her. "Do you remember what I told you last night about what Lara wanted to name the baby?" She asked Tony with amused and bewildered eyes.

"I know!" Tony nodded with a smile, "I can't believe it either! She was right!" He laughed, "I had no idea that you were thinking of the name Bella."

"And I had no idea you were thinking of Sarai." Ziva smiled and shaking her head that neither she or Tony had any idea last night that together, their chosen names for their baby girl would end up being exactly as Lara had said, _beautiful princess_. "Well, what do you think baby girl?" Ziva looked down while feeling her baby belly and Tony leaned forward with a smile to put his hands on her belly with her, wanting to share in this moment of officially naming her. "How do you like Sarai Bella?"

They both felt it, with eyes flashing immediately to each other's and holding fast before feeling it again. The tiny, _thump thump_ against their skin and hands of their baby girl responding with her very first kicks.

"She just kicked." Ziva cried softly and instantly in full-blown tears. "Did you feel that?" She asked Tony still in aw.

"I did." Tony was paling considerably and then smiled when they felt it again. "She likes her name." He smiled more widely leaning in and kissing Ziva softly with tears silently streaming down both of their cheeks and hands on Ziva's belly. "It rolls right off the tongue, _Sarai Bella DiNozzo_." He said her name with a distinctly Italian accent and then kissed his fingers again with a smile of joy.

"It's perfect." Ziva had to agree hearing the way it sounded coming from Tony's lips and with it rolling so smoothly and beautifully off his tongue.

"I can just imagine our Christmas/Hanukkah cards now… announcing our beautiful little Christ-makkah blessing." He laughed softly with excitement in his eyes and voice and thinking of the future. "_Tony, Ziva and Sarai Bella DiNozzo_."

* * *

**AN: For those who would like to know, _Sarai_ is pronounced "Sah-RYE" :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: Happy Hump Day! In honor of such a significant moment in time for Tiva, here is my gift to you for all those who waited patiently for the sweet returns of enduring love! This chapter is HOT. You've been warned. You might like to prepare yourself with a stiff drink, or a cold shower or a hot one, if you'd rather ;) But, there you have it! For those not wishing to read anything Rated "M" temporarily in the latter part of this chapter, I will give you a heads up with a line break and message telling you when to step out of the room! LOL And that's okay too. The song for this Chapter is _"Slave to Love"_ by Bryan Ferry. ;) Enjoy!- Wild**

* * *

Ziva couldn't help but smile at Tony with awestruck excitement at feeling her baby kicking for the first time and to finally have a name. _Sarai Bella_. Their mother's would be proud.

"Well now that we've decided the details of the wedding and the when, and named our precious little _Sarai Bella_," She smiled just even saying the name, "What is next on the agenda for this evening's Bathtub Discussion." She laughed softly running her hands over her belly now, unable to stop with having felt the baby's movements.

"Our home." Tony smiled settling back on his side of the tub and hitting the switch for the tub drain at the same time, "We need more hot water as I have a feeling the next two topics may take a while." He raised an eyebrow at her letting go some of the cold water so they could refill it with hot.

"I agree." Ziva nodded with a smile, "I really like the neighborhood around Julia's place in McLean. There are plenty of beautiful trees, rolling hills of green and space that give us privacy and still close enough to D.C. to be apart of the city atmosphere when we want to. Plus, it will be nice to be so close to Dulles if we need to travel or pick up relatives." She smiled.

"I like the area for all the same reasons, too. But Ziva those houses and properties are…" He smiled softly and sighed, "Extremely expensive. That's why they're owned and lived in by most diplomats who can afford them."

"If I accept this seat on _The Council_," Ziva answered him quietly, "I would fit that description." She swallowed hard thinking about the diplomat title. "And money really isn't a concern anymore, anyway." She added quietly. "I inherited my mother's estate when I turned thirty last November." She informed him and watched his eyes widen. "And I inherited my father's as well upon his death. I will be sharing it with Liat now and giving some of my father's to Kevin," she smiled softly thinking about him and hoping she'd see him again to thank him in person for arranging their meeting with Julia and saving her life. "But money is not an issue, Tony."

Ziva still felt self-conscious about anyone knowing that fact, even Tony as she'd prided herself for so long on making it on her own without being born into extreme wealth. Granted, life was certainly made easier in some aspects knowing she always had that to fall back on and right now, the idea of using her inherited wealth to make a new home, and a new start for her family, felt like the right thing to do. And her mother and grandmother, would likely be proud. Or at least, that was what Schmeil kept insisting to her when they'd speak of it.

Tony tried to swallow the lump in his throat imagining what else he'd never known about Ziva that was still left to surprise him. He nodded softly, "Okay. So knowing that now... Would you rather build a home or buy one already made?"

"Julia said there are several brand new estate homes built in the area that are for sale with no one ever having lived in them after they were built with job transfers, the changing leadership, etc. Why don't we look at those first and see if we like one and then decide?" Ziva answered him with a smile. "I like the idea of living in a house that no one else has before and making it our own."

"Me too." Tony smiled and hit the hot water tap again. "I also like the idea that it would already be built and we could move in soon! Building a house is stressful. Everyone I know who has built one says so and considering we have so much else going on right now and expecting a new baby…maybe this is the best idea, at least for now."

"Now it's my turn to say 'sold." Ziva smiled more widely using Tony's latest favorite expression and in this case, it fit well given they were speaking about buying a house. "I don't want anything too big or insanely crazy like the home I grew up in Israel." She added quietly, "I want it to feel like Julia's house, Tony. I want it to feel like a _home_ in spite of its considerable size and beauty."

"I agree completely. My house was like that when I was little. Still massive but my mom really made it a home. So did my dad then." He smiled sadly, "He was a lot different in those days."

"I know." Ziva smiled at him with understanding at how much their father's had changed over the years. "I'm grateful he's back in your life, which means he'll be apart of Sarai's life now too." She smiled still getting used to speaking of her daughter by name.

"I am happy about that as well." Tony smiled more widely and in love with his daughter's name from Ziva's lips already. "Her name sounds like honey coming from your lips, Ziva and I will have to resist the urge to kiss your face off every time you say it." He laughed softly thinking about that urge and imagining doing so when their daughter was a teenager with a less than impressed expression on her face at embarrassing her. "I can't wait to see her curls." He smiled thinking about what Julia had confirmed, that their baby girl would indeed have curls some day like Ziva's.

"I hope she has your eyes." Ziva smiled warmly thinking of what their baby would look like as well.

"I want her to have yours." Tony countered with a growing smile of his own, "I want her to be a complete mini-Ziva! Down the last dimple." He laughed thinking about the adorable dimples just above Ziva's backside that were evident even as a toddler given the photo he'd hung of her months ago on his monitor from a day at the beach.

Ziva shook her head wondering what that would be like. To have a child who ended up looking just like her was a strange and foreign concept and feeling. "Well someday, I still dream of having a little boy who looks just like you." She added with a sweet smile, imagining Tony as a little boy given what she'd seen from the adorable photos of him with his mother when he was little.

"Uh oh. That means the same awkward preteen years." Tony laughed thinking about his boarding school photo. "The poor boy."

"I think you're adorable, and he would be too." Ziva smiled laughing with him. "We've gotten far off topic. We were supposed to be discussing our home and then, _The Council._" She sighed deeply slipping down into the new warm water sloshing around her shoulders.

"Okay, well, we covered the home and everything else so I guess that leaves your participation in world peace." Tony smiled at her with his tight-lipped grin and raised eyebrow.

"I really do not see how I can say 'no." Ziva sighed running her thumb over her baby belly and feeling the baby kick again. "Liat has already said she does not want the seat and if we both decline, we will both be hunted by the old guard. I'm done being hunted, Tony." She added quietly and looked up from the glimmering white bubbles before her to meet his intent green eyes. "I've had enough of that over the past six months. I agree with what Julia said, I would rather be the hunter than the hunted."

"But is that the only reason you'd want to accept the position?" Tony asked quietly as the conversation had taken on a much more serious turn. He didn't want Ziva to take this position out of fear alone. That was no way to start a new life.

"Does it matter?" Ziva asked him with raised eyebrow. "Ultimately, that is what it comes down to. There really is no other option other than to take our chances slowly being hunted down, one by one and in constant fear for our lives and our children's. I do not want that life us and I certainly cannot do that to Liat or Eden or any more children she has." She shook her head softly, "It is my responsibility. It was left to me."

"I understand. Ultimately, it does not matter and you're right. It seems like an impossible choice. But let's just pretend for one moment," Tony smiled softly at her wanting to hear her thoughts. "That your life and your sister's and our children's lives, weren't at risk. Would you still want to take this position on _The Council_ if it were offered to you as is?"

Ziva was quiet a moment thinking about what he'd said and looking at Tony intently. "Yes, I think I would." She answered honestly. "I agree with what Julia's reasoning's were. If given the opportunity to help change the world into a better place, how can say 'no?' What would that say to our children? This is a chance to honestly change the world and leave a significant impact, Tony. How can we, especially as parents now, say no to that? And I also agree with Julia in that I would rather be in this position, and making the changes, being in charge than having someone else who may potentially abuse this power making decisions." She swallowed hard thinking about her father and shaking her head softly. "And if I can do this all, and still keep you," She smiled at him and he smiled back, "And keep our family here, our home and be free to raise Sarai and any other potential children the way we want to, then I say 'yes." She shrugged softly with a small smile. "I just hope that Liat will agree to be my _Number Two_ as I honestly can't think of who else right now I would trust in that position with my life and that kind of power."

"She will also be able to keep an eye on Mal. Have some say in what he's doing if she doesn't like it. That must change the way she looks at his being Director now." Tony added quietly with a soft smile thinking about the non-couple. "I must say, I was astonished and so proud of him when he said he would resign and then to hear his reasons why." He shook his head softly with a smile, "That twenty minutes with Rurik brushing his hair and putting on lotion had cemented his commitment to being a good dad." He chuckled with a widening grin. "Julia's children are quite the life counselors apparently as I've learned a few life-altering things myself from Kristoff."

"And Lara." Ziva smiled with eyebrows rising thinking about what she'd said as well. "She was giving Liat all kinds of opinions during her bath last night. Talking about why little girls need really good daddies to teach them about the kind of love and relationships they should look for in the future." She laughed softly seeing the stark look of awe on Tony's face. "Such wisdom these tiny people have."

"I wonder if Julia knew that was going to happen. Knew that Rurik and Lara were going to be little chatterboxes with Liat and Mal and help changed their points of view on some things?" He smiled now thinking about Julia's abilities to see into the future. "She had to have known, right? I mean, she didn't seem all that surprised this morning when Mal made his sudden announcement about resigning. In fact, in reviewing it in my mind, I think she even smiled a little and then a little more hearing from Mal that it was his conversation with Rurik that really changed his mind in wanting to be there for Eden."

"Likely." Ziva smiled with a soft nod thinking the same thing about Julia knowing what would happen if Liat and Malachi were left alone with her children. "Also likely why she said that he was exactly the kind of person needed to run Mossad after having these epiphanies about life and what was important."

"Seems, I wasn't the only one being given a lesson on life last night." Tony smiled more widely thinking about how just one night of babysitting six small children had changed four adults significantly. A calm silence fell over the bathroom as they lay looking at each other. "So this is it? You're really going to do this?" Tony asked quietly with a small smile feeling about all the changes coming fast and hard this year in their life. 2013 was certainly a year they'd never forget.

Ziva nodded softly and smiled at him. "How do you feel about all of this? What you are marrying into with me?"

"I am marrying you and all that comes along with you, Ziva David." Tony smiled softly, "And as long as I'm marrying you, all is right in my world. As long as I get to wake up next to you each and every morning and fall asleep beside you, I feel like we can take on anything in the world together now." He inhaled softly and his eyes became more serious even as they smiled, "I just want you to tell me, what it is, you need from me? I'll be whatever you need, Ziva." He knew that the responsibility she was about to undertake was extraordinary and he thought about what Julia was already doing, knowing that to a lesser to degree, Ziva would be doing something very similar soon.

"I need you to be _my _Jack, Tony." Ziva smiled at him softly with tears in her eyes in love with the man before her and his willingness to be what she needed. "I need you to be my rock. My place to come home to. My sanity and reasoning when I feel like I'm losing it. The one who pick's me up when I need it and lets me go when I need to as well. My safe place. The one person I can count on to be honest with me and love me in spite of my flaws and the mistakes I'm bound to make." She felt the tears slipping from her eyes silently even as she smiled, "My grounding force if I'm floating away."

"I can definitely, be your Jack, Ziva." Tony smiled with a soft laugh looking at her and understanding her reference well. Jack was Julia's quiet protector, defender, lover, rock, the one she came home to, the one who loved her in spite of it all and the one who kept her grounded when everything was becoming too much. Jack, was the man behind the woman in this case, and Tony was happy to be that as well. "I'm so proud of you and I know, you will be able to accomplish great things in this position…because look at what you've already accomplished now, Ziva. Without having such tools at your disposal. And such a team you will be working with." He shook his head softly thinking about them, "Getting rid the evil of the world with _The Phoenix_, the formidable Katherine Thorne, Kelsi, Liat, this Annika person who sounds like a riot and formidable all at once." He laughed from hearing the stories about Julia's sister. "You're like the all female team of _Avengers_. And I can't imagine how many more out there you'll meet along the way. See, world peace is possible when you put a bunch of strong women in the drivers seat, working together and let them get things done." He laughed with a wink. "All the world really needed was such fiercely passionate Mama Bears out there to set things right."

"I love you, for loving me, the way you do." Ziva smiled through her tears dripping off her chin and leaned forward to meet Tony in the middle and kiss him. "For not leaving me alone in all of this. Thank you."

"You never have to thank me for loving you, Ziva. Aht lo levad." He brushed his nose with hers and then smiled kissing her again. "Now that we're done with all of our important decision making for the evening…I'd like to celebrate." He smiled roaming his hands down her sides and pulling her closer so that she was sitting in his lap now, her legs wrapping around him with water sloshing around them.

"I thought you were tired?" Ziva giggled softly feeling his lips against her throat as he pulled her in even closer.

"Exhausted." Tony smiled with lips still dancing with light kisses over her delicate skin. "But never too tired to make love to you. That would be wasting good and taking the opportunity for granted. I'd be a fool to break those rules…" He laughed softly when Ziva tilted her head to the side giving him better access to the spot she liked him kissing the best. "And I'd like to think I'm not so foolish these days."

**Rated M.**

***_Slave to Love (repeat til the end)_**

"Mmm," Ziva moaned against her lips softly with a smile when he hit the right spot on her neck, "You have gained some wisdom that I can very much appreciate." She whispered feeling her heart rate pick up and start to pound from his touch and kiss. "Just think…of how much more fun… our time trapped in that elevator last summer…would have been…if we'd been doing this instead?" She asked through short breaths feeling Tony's mouth descending down her neck and across her chest, his thumb grazing over her nipple and causing her breath to catch.

"Oh, I thought about it." Tony panted with heavy breaths of his own circling his thumb around her tiny brown peak and feeling it harden beneath his touch, smiling at the effect he could have on her. "I thought about it a lot, Ziva." He smiled thinking back to that day in the elevator where they nearly died in Dearing's Bomb blast and spending endless hours with her in that tiny hot box. "I thought about where I wanted to put my mouth…" He whispered, dropping a languid kiss next to her now erect nipple and teasing her as his kisses moved closer and she arched towards him mouth. "Eyeing every bit of your sweaty skin that was visible. Wanting to taste it…" He finally dropped his mouth to close over her aching nipple and laved and bit softly pulling away as she hissed in pleasure. "And some places…that weren't visible." He smiled with a naughty grin pressing his already aching member against her slick and heated core feeling her body rubbing against it with the small movements and friction.

"You should have." Ziva gasped feeling his hardness start pressing against her lower abdomen with bodies so tightly clung together and her hand slid down between them to grasp him, making him hiss and bounce his hips towards her. "A much better use of our time." She smiled swirling her thumb over his head beneath the warm water and finding it slippery already with his own anticipation. Her lithe fingers tracing each groove and contour of bulging veins and eliciting deep growls and moans from the depths of Tony's throat with her touch. "Perhaps, if I had sat the other way on your shoulders, it would have helped get things moving in the right direction," She whispered into his ear with a naughty gleam in her eye and sweat already forming on her brow from the heated water they were submerged in starting to boil around them with the heat they were generating now.

The visual of Ziva's thighs wrapped around Tony's head and face in the other direction from that day trapped in the elevator caused an immediate surge to Tony's groin imagining those same thighs that he knew so well now, wrapping around his head and not letting go until he'd licked and teased and sucked and swirled her over the edge and into oblivion. He could feel her now start rocking her center against him, rubbing herself along the base of his length and smiled watching the blackness of desire start swallowing her already brown depths as he looked into her eyes.

"So much stress and tension that day… He breathed deeply dropping languid kisses with tongue swirling over hot wet flesh as his hands moved down her body once more. "So many ways we could have relieved it for each other." He smiled sliding his own hand between their bodies and grazing his finger tips against her already throbbing and sensitive bundle of nerves that immediately caused Ziva to gasp and shake with the sensations. He slowly worked his hand between them and under her enough to let her grind herself against the base of his palm while his fingers began to slide and dance between her delicate folds and finding her entrance.

"Tony," Ziva hissed in through clenched teeth feeling the first of his fingers slowly stroking up into her already electrified core with pregnancy hormones surging and the slightest of touches amplifying through her. "Arghh…" She screamed in a tiny cry of pleasure when his finger started curling back, stroking in a come-hither motion inside of her. Her body was already shaking and quaking around him and sitting in his lap, slamming her eyes shut as he called her towards ecstasy.

"So many times…" Tony panted into the searing flesh of Ziva's neck, kissing and stroking her closer to the edge, "I wanted to cherish your body in all of these ways." He groaned feeling his own flaming member becoming painfully hard with the sights, sounds and sensations of being able to have this kind of effect on the woman of his dreams. His fingers stroking inside her picked up speed listening to her panting breath becoming more rapid and helping her along by grinding the base of his palm against her pulsating bundle of nerves. "The most beautiful woman…" He panted feeling her getting close and palmed the side of her sweaty neck with his free hand to kiss her deeply, sucking her tongue lightly into his mouth as he pulled her over the edge.

Ziva screamed and gasped loudly into his kiss with stars exploding and blinding lights below closed lids as she fell and let Tony catch her, his fingers continuing their efforts to extend her pleasure as long as possible while her muscles quaked around him soaking his fingers.

Tony pulled his fingers out and hand away and reached up with both hands to cup her face and kiss her soundly. His heart was pounding out of control pressed so tightly to hers and watching the stars still exploding in her eyes when she slowly took his hand and sucked the tips of his fingers into her mouth seductively and tasting her own scent still coating his hand.

"Sweet Jesus…." Tony gasped with wide lust-filled eyes at never seeing anything more sexy in his life than Ziva in this moment tasting herself from the tips of his fingers that had just stroked her into ecstasy and he couldn't wait another second to be buried deeply inside of her.

When her tongue swirled over the tip of his longest finger he pulled his hand away to grip her hips with both hands and lifted her against his chest, sliding her slick core down his abdomen and rocking his hips until his flaming and eager member found her entrance and then impaled her deeply, stealing Ziva's breath in a loud scream of pleasure that echoed off the bathroom tile as he sent her rocketing over the edge again, already on fire and still coming down from his first attempt.

"_Ah fuck..._" She panted in tears at the overwhelming sensation of body grappling at every inch of Tony's length and width inside her. Her muscles quivering around each bulging vein and gasping when she felt him lengthen further surrounded by her tight wet heat.

"My God you're sexy." He gasped watching Ziva's face as she absorbed his body into her own with head thrown back and long dark hair dancing down her back with wet tendrils at the end as they dipped in and out of the water. He really had never seen a more beautiful sight than this and groaned shivering himself when he felt Ziva intentionally clench around him like a vice trying to pull him in deeper.

"Move, Tony…" She gasped through heavy lids, "_Now!_" She ordered when he wasn't moving fast enough and rolled her hips and pelvis roughly into his. Her want and need of him in this moment had never been more furious and out of control.

"Yes... _ma'am_..." Tony happily obliged and hissed again feeling Ziva's fingernails dig in to the back of his neck holding on when he started pumping more furiously inside of her, laying back against his side of the tub and bracing them with his feet planted on what was her side; the water in the tub now sloshing in waves over the side with his efforts.

Ziva whipped her hair around and planted both palms on Tony's chest to find leverage, shifting her legs around to brace against the bottom of the tub, not happy with his efforts given their position and took control, slamming her body down onto him again and again meeting his thrusts and gasping for breath with each game of catch and release.

Tony was rapidly losing control under the visual and physical assault of Ziva's beautifully body riding his into oblivion and when he felt and heard her start nearing the edge again wanted to be there with her when she fell and thrust his hips into her even more. His hand sliding over her thigh and thumb pressing hard and in furious circles over her pleasure point that instantly sent Ziva flying into ecstasy screaming his name and other incoherent sounds. The sensation of her imploding around him consumed what will Tony had left. He exploded into her with a blinding force of his own, sending him flying through the heavens and shaking as they both kept moving with bodies on fire.

"_Holy shit_..." He gasped trying to catch his breath when they both started coming down at the intensity of their mutual orgasms. It was like nothing he'd ever felt with her as if every cell in her body was electrified and on fire and in turn, setting him ablaze. "That was incredible." He panted with a smile and heaving chest as Ziva lay draped over him in the half-empty tub now. With hand and body still trembling, he ran his fingers up her spine and brushed over her long dark mane draping across wet flesh.

Making love with a fully on fire pregnant Ziva was even more mind-blowing than he could ever imagine. The image of her tasting herself by sucking the tips of his fingers into her mouth was repeatedly blasting through his mind over and over, sending another wave of desire surging through him.

"_My God woman_, you are sexy." He gasped again kissing her head with a smile and feeling himself growing harder again still wrapped in her heat.

Ziva pushed herself up with shaking arms, not wanting to crush her small baby belly between them and smiled with sated eyes still heavy with desire. Her body was on fire for Tony's touch and the love surging through her for the man who had won over her heart and created the child now moving and growing inside of her. "I love you, Tony." She gasped quietly with a smile looking down into his beautiful green eyes.

"Not nearly as much as I love you." He flashed her a raging smile pulling her down to kiss him deeply and then groaned feeling her grip him again with her vice like muscle wrapping around his own heated flesh. "We should take this to the bedroom." He whispered against her lips. "I need more room to maneuver." He laughed softly.

"Good idea." Ziva hissed kissing him again and biting his lower lip pulling away in a tease. "I have the urge to try something new…and I do not think that is possible in this small space." She laughed softly lifting off of him and enjoying the sound of a whimper escaping from Tony's throat at the loss of her tight wet heat around him.

"What kind of something new?" Tony swallowed the massive lump in his throat watching her gorgeous naked form carefully step out of the floor and onto the sopping wet rug in front of the bathtub.

"I'm feeling very primal, Tony." A dangerous gleam and tone shot through Ziva's dark eyes with a feral smile, "Very animalistic." She teased and watched Tony's eyes widening and his manhood immediately surge against his abdomen with a bounce.

The images those words and that tone conjured in Tony's mind had him dizzy as he couldn't tear his eyes away from looking at her sexy wet and naked form with water rivets racing down her back and dipping in and out of her dimples on the way by. He groaned loudly watching her saunter off into the bedroom.

"Put down some towels to soak up the water before you join me." Ziva looked back over her shoulder with a sexy smile. "I don't want the neighbors coming up and interrupting us because of a leaking ceiling."

"Yes, ma'am." Tony nodded and quickly stepped forward reaching for the entire stack of freshly laundered bathroom towels and just threw them all in a heap on the floor, kicking them around wildly while trying to peer around the bathroom door at Ziva. "Are you starting without me?" He gulped frozen when he caught sight of her lying back on the bed with knees bent hand moving to unseen places.

"You'd better hurry, Tony." Ziva commanded with a deep husky lust filled voice with a smile hearing him gasp and curse from the bathroom.

"Oh.. my God…she's touching herself." Tony felt instantly dizzy gasping and trying to shake his head looking at the floor and seeing the towels now soaking as well. "Damn good enough!" He exhaled sharply and moved quickly towards the bed, groaning instantly to see the position she was in. His whole body clenched and shivered while he groaned through clenched teeth. "You didn't wait for me," he hissed seeing where her fingers were and falling to his knees in front of her beside the bed to watch.

"Just getting started." Ziva answered removing her fingers with a gasp and leaning up onto one elbow to look at Tony already waiting with head between her knees sitting in front of her on the floor. With a dangerous smile in place she slowly reached forward painting his lips with her wetness and let him suck her fingers into his mouth, enjoying the deep groan that escaped Tony from tasting her scent. Slowly she draped one leg and then the other over his shoulders, just as she'd teased about doing to him in the elevator and pulled his head closer with fingers threading into his hair.

"Now _this_…is what I wanted you to do to me in that elevator." She smiled with heated eyes and pounding heart. The first swipe of Tony's hot tongue between her flaming lips had her head lulling back and a deep moan escaping as she dug her fingers into the bed linens. "_My God, you have a wicked tongue, DiNozzo._" She panted with abs clenching trying to hold back her explosion and fighting a losing battle feeling his tongue and teeth nip and suck and plunge her into oblivion.

Tony increased his efforts as though he were a starving man and dying of thirst all at the same time, unable to get enough of her and craved the taste of Ziva even more. The more he had, the more he wanted and he berated himself again for ever waiting this long as the reality of Ziva blew away any boyish fantasies. He lifted his mouth to concentrate solely on her little engorged ball of flaming nerves, flicking and sucking in a steady rhythm while his fingers joined the party and slid easily inside her warmth. Once again stroking upward in a curled motion to caress her throbbing G-spot causing her to shake and moan from his ministrations.

He smiled feeling her thighs quake on either side of him and used his free hand to gently spread her legs even further before him on the bed giving him full access to work his magic. Like a musician playing a delicate instrument Tony had learned what pleased her most and how to get the response he craved and sucked hard with wiggling tongue while he began to hum against her with his mouth.

The vibrations along with the touch both internal and external rapidly elicited the reaction he was hoping for when Ziva started squirming with her head lulling back and forth to the side and knuckles were turning white as she tried to hold on. It didn't take long before it was too much for her and she let loose with a loud scream of pleasure while her body exploded on overload from the sensations flooding Tony's fingers with a new wave of scent that he greedily lapped up groaning with his reward.

"_My God..._ you are beautiful." He licked and kissed and cherished every drop before kissing up her body with the lightest of touches. Smiling when he dropped a gentle kiss to her baby belly and then continued his journey north, taking his time to climb up and over her body, pulling her further into the center of the bed along the way and leaving languishing kisses over each breast, her throbbing pulse at the base of her throat and finally her lips. He groaned into her mouth when once again Ziva savored her own scent still lingering in his mouth and against his lips, sucking and licking in a provocative way.

This time, she pressed against his shoulder and rolled him over onto his back and made her own mouth start working south against his body, wanting to repay the pleasure he'd given her.

Tony gasped deeply with eyes slamming shut when he felt her mouth close over his tip and the first swirl of her tongue around his rim. He forced his eyes open wanting to watch as his Goddess devoured his own body with as much enthusiasm as he'd shown her and trembled at the sight of her with beautiful dark hair, swept off to the side start lightly bobbing up and then down. Her eyes locked onto his as she began her own favorite game of teasing him just enough to bring him to the edge before he was begging for release.

Ziva's hand closed around his shaft at its base, and stroked Tony in just the way she knew he liked and cupped his balls at the same time while her mouth continued to languish around his head, tasting their mingled scents from being buried deeply inside of her. Her hormones had pushed her over the edge and she couldn't get enough of anything in this moment with Tony. She wanted more and more and when her fingers dipped down behind his already constricting balls to press in and caress his prostate from the outside, Tony moaned loudly unable to control himself and his hips started bucking wildly into Ziva's mouth each time she stroked him there.

She was in complete control of his body at this moment and she kept pushing and sucking and stroking him closer and closer to the edge until tears were streaming from his eyes and body shaking from his efforts to hold back, wanting to be buried inside of her when he finally let go and begged, "_Please_…" for her to let him.

Ziva released him instantly and climbed over his body, turning around she aligned herself and smiled while impaling herself down onto his twitching cock gasping herself feeling her muscles once again stretch at the new and yet familiar invader.

"_Oh fuck_…" Tony moaned through blurry eyes staring at Ziva's gorgeous back, the long swaying hair, the dip in her spine and those dimples… '_God, those dimples'_ as she rode him home at a furious pace, leaving Tony shaking and gasping to hold on. He couldn't hold back any longer and felt his body shatter inside of her with blinding force and heard her scream and gasp as he erupted inside her and she fell off the pleasure cliff right behind him. His hands shaking as they went to her hips to help keep her moving until both of their waves of pleasure had been sucked dry of every last ounce.

Ziva kept rocking her pelvis and hips against him with knees buried deeply into the mattress and raw from the undoubtedly new friction burns she'd just given herself and smiled when she felt Tony sit up behind her and pressed his sweaty chest into her back and wrap his arms around her, kissing the spot between her neck and shoulder they both loved so much. His hand dropped to her belly and Ziva's laced over his, smiling when they felt their love, their baby girl kick once again.

Everything was finally right in their worlds and all the heartache and struggles were worth it as long as they were together.

"Ani ohev otach, Ziva David." Tony whispered with a smile nuzzling into her sweaty neck and hair placing soft kisses below her ear. "Always."

Ziva smiled hearing his declaration of love and feeling it in his embrace. Tony was the safest place she'd ever known. With him, she was finally _home_.

* * *

**AN: Nope. Still not the end!**


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: Music for this Chapter is "Young Blood" by Birdy, "_Fix You_" by Coldplay and "King and the Lionheart" by Of Monsters and Men. I'll let you know when to stick 'em on repeat! - Wild**

* * *

**__*****Young Blood (repeat)**

Liat and Malachi had been mostly quiet on their way back to Tony's apartment. Each of them knowing that the discussion they were going to be having this evening would likely be one of the most important in their lives. The looming question hanging out there of, '_where do we go from here?_'

Both tried to procrastinate by taking a little longer to arrive back at the apartment. First it was Liat suggesting they stop for ice cream as she was having a craving that needed an immediate fix and then Malachi after that was over, by suggesting they stop off at the Corner Market as they'd had no real food left in the house for tomorrow morning as he'd only had his guards buy enough for their breakfast the day before. Each was content and thankful to have a further distraction while they thought about what the other might say and what their reactions were going to be.

When they'd finally made it through the door and put the few groceries away, they procrastinated even further by deciding they needed showers to wash off the sweat and sunscreen of the day from being at the ballpark.

Malachi had gone first as he didn't take very long and waited with several deep sighs and nervous breaths for Liat to finish her own shower by making her a cup of chamomile tea. He'd seen Tony making both Liat and Ziva one the night before and realized from their conversation that was something that both sisters had become accustomed to as part of their nightly rituals now. Usually with Tony being the one to make it for them in trying to take care of them both. He wasn't around to take care of Liat before and he was leaving again tomorrow, but for tonight, he wanted to take care of her with whatever time she was going to allow him.

Liat had been in the shower a long time and he knew she was likely procrastinating coming out even now. His heart was already pounding in thinking about why she was afraid to have this conversation when to him it was easy now. He was willing to do whatever she wanted to make this work.

Liat rested her forehead against the smooth cool tile beneath the shower spray, letting the warm water flood over with closed eyes. She knew she needed get out and stop wasting time. She had to speak with Malachi even though she was exhausted and it was late, it was a discussion that they had to have only she didn't know exactly what to say to him. Her mind was still reeling from his announcing this morning that he was prepared to resign from Mossad whether she took him back or not, just so that he could be apart of their daughters life. That his position in Mossad no longer mattered to him if he couldn't be apart of his child's life. It had moved her to tears then, and was doing so again now in thinking about it.

He had said that he had changed over the last several months in her absence and what he'd been through himself while she was taken and held captive. Their brief time together in London was filled with excitement at her rescue and confusion over what happened. She'd needed the time to process what she'd been through before thinking about them. In spending the last few days with Malachi, she had seen and heard the changes he had made. He was no longer putting his wants and needs above hers or pushing. He was respecting her space and thinking about what she needed and wanted; was so tender and thoughtful and caring; gently and _loving_…she found herself remembering all the reasons she'd fallen in love with him in the first place... and falling all over again with him for the new reasons.

Seeing how much he was already falling in love with their child made her heart ache and she too, longed to give Eden the family they both wanted so badly as children. Hers' had been stolen away at the age of eight and Malachi's at age ten.

She still had lingering fears that he only wanted to make a life with her now because of their daughter, because of his fear of losing Eden. Ziva and Tony had both informed her one night over tea and their nightly talks about things that had gone on while Liat was '_away_' that Malachi had come to the office that morning looking for Liat and wanting to talk to her about trying to again, before he knew about the baby, that he'd had a change of heart since seeing her the weekend of the Opera and their Engagement party and telling her, that he loved her. He had wanted to fight for her then. But it was still hard to grasp given what had happened. She hadn't witnessed it for herself, his wanting of her and only her before he knew of the baby. At the engagement party she felt as though he were only telling her he loved her then, and wanted her back, was because she was going to marry Asa.

Her feelings were still very confusing, even if she loved him.

Liat wanted to trust him. Wanted a life with Malachi as she always had before, but she was still healing and confused about so many things that she needed time to work through them. Only they didn't have time now, decisions needed to be made.

Slowly she turned off the water and reached for her towel with a deep sigh, burying her face into the soft cotton fabric and inhaling the aroma scent of the laundry detergent smiling. Ziva was having her affect on Tony and slowly invading all aspects of his life. Even in such a small things as this. Tony's towels and sheets now smelled like 'Ziva' in using her favorite laundry detergent. She wondered if she and Malachi would ever reach a place where they would purposefully adopt each other's habits and rituals as small testaments of their love?

Eden moved inside of her, changing positions and Liat felt her first kick and then roll and smiled while she combed out her hair that her baby was trying to get comfortable. She was looking at her changing naked form in the long mirror when she saw it for the first time. The lump move across her belly and froze with eyes widening and then screamed when she saw it again.

"Malachi!" She screamed out this name, "Come quickly!" She called out to him in Hebrew.

Malachi was frozen in place hearing her scream the first time and then dropped the teacup in his hand sending it shattering to the kitchen floor when he heard Liat scream his name and tell him to come quickly.

"What?" He arrived quickly in the bathroom to find Liat freshly showered but standing completely naked in front of the bathroom mirror with tears in her eyes and staring back at him with her reflection. Fear had gripped his heart that something was wrong with the baby. "Are you okay? Is it the baby?" He'd asked taking in her tiny form and bulging baby belly.

"I'm fine." Liat answered and a slow smile spread across her face as she turned towards him, "Watch." She looked down at her belly and they waited a moment before it happened again. The lump appeared on the side of her belly and then slid across the top and down at an angle. "It's her foot or knee, I think." She marveled as tears ran silently down her cheeks with a raging smile to see her baby for the first time outside of her body actually moving.

"Oh my God…" Malachi gasped in a near whisper of amazement feeling the same overwhelming sense of aww to see his child moving inside of Liat's body with his own eyes and took a step closer looking her over carefully.

Liat had been in incredible shape before her ordeal as a necessity of life given her occupation as a Mossad Assassin. Lithe and strong with good and thick muscle tone but most of that had wasted away chained to a wall for months on end and malnourished. Slowly she was putting more weight and muscle back on and was looking healthy again and not emaciated but was still shocking to see for Malachi each time he had since rescuing her. He'd known her body so well over the years, getting used to the new one and having it change with pregnancy was still breathtaking as was without seeing a baby, his baby, moving around inside of her.

"May I?" He asked quietly with fingers hovering over her naked flesh wanting to touch her belly where the lump was.

Liat nodded and held her breath while Malachi slowly placed his fingers and palm against the little bump on her belly and smiled.

He pressed gently, "Hello Eden." He greeted his baby not sure what he felt but it was hard. "I think its her knee…or elbow maybe?" His eyebrows knit trying to figure it out with gently probing and astounded he could feel it so well through Liat's abdominal wall. "It's is like a hard little nut. Feel this." He quickly reached for Liat's hand and placed her fingers where his had been, both feeling together. "Doesn't it?" He asked with glittering excitement in his eyes and smile seeing the same in hers.

Liat nodded afraid to speak so overcome with emotions by not only the moment of seeing her baby's movements for the first time but also in seeing and feeling Malachi's reactions standing so close to him with his hand on her belly, standing before him stark naked.

Within moments the lump pulled back, though Liat and Malachi's fingers remained pressed together on the same spot with their eyes locked.

The overwhelming urge to kiss her began to consume Malachi and he licked his lips slightly before slowly pulling his hand away. Keeping his promise that he would not kiss her unless she asked. Instead he gave her a small and grateful smile that she had let him enjoy this moment with her. "Thank you." He nodded softly taking a step back.

"You're welcome." Liat answered softly with new tears in her eyes. She'd desperately wanted to kiss him in the moment as well and felt her heart skip a beat when she saw him lick his lips with anticipation and then pulled back. Once again she felt Eden move quickly inside of her and the spell between she and Malachi was broken when both pairs of eyes flashed down to her belly again. This time when the moving lump stopped just above and to the right of her belly button, they both gasped.

"Oh my God," Malachi gasped in aww again repeating what he'd said before only more loudly with wide-eyes staring at the perfect outline of a tiny foot with toes and all.

Liat realized what it was looking down but could not see it as clearly as Malachi standing in front of her. "It is her foot, yes?" She asked quickly and in a near whisper seeking confirmation. "I can't see very well at this angle."

"Yes!" Malachi's smile lit his face from ear to ear and quickly closed the distance, reaching gently for Liat's shoulders he turned her around again towards the full length mirror so she could see.

Her sharp inhale of breath and smile slowly spreading across her face was enough to break his heart in joy. The flood of tears welled in her eyes and finally she blinked, as if afraid the foot would disappear too quickly if she did.

"Amazing." She marveled shaking her head slightly.

**_*Fix You (repeat)_**

"Incredible." Malachi agreed whispering with a smile over her shoulder as he stood closely behind her; his hands were still on her upper arms from where he'd turned her. His eyes roamed Liat's body once more in the reflection of the mirror and took in her spectacularly beautiful form and swallowed hard with desire and emotion seeing them both together in the mirror, and her hand gently resting near their baby's clear and visible foot pushing out from inside of her. A baby they had made together in one of the most beautiful nights of his life in love and he fought the urge once more to turn her in his arms and kiss her, wanting to make love to her all over again.

Liat saw the look in Malachi's eyes as he looked at her reflection in the mirror and then stare directly into her eyes. The love for her and desire unshielded in his gaze and she saw him swallow the lump in his throat and heard the hitch in his breathing when he realized how closely behind her he was standing to her naked form. His bare chest was nearly pressed into her back and she felt the soft cotton of his pajama pants brush against the skin of her backside when he shifted his feet.

Malachi's hands were still holding on to her upper arms and his thumbs gently brushed her smooth tan skin before he slowly let them fall away, but remained standing directly behind Liat; transfixed with holding her gaze in the mirror.

"You are so beautiful, Liat." He finally spoke quietly with ragged voice. "I should have told you that everyday I worked beside you. I always thought so. I should have told you." He swallowed again with mouth going dry, "I hope our daughter looks just like you." He gave her a small smile and took a step back. "I should get back to the kitchen and let you finish."

Liat's heart was racing from feeling his close proximity, smelling his aftershave tickling her nose and to hear his audible reactions as well from being so near to her and she couldn't stop the embers of desire for him lighting up again. She knew they had much they needed to talk about, many things that needed to be said and clarified before they could go any further but right now, she just wanted to press her chest against his and taste his sweet kiss once more. Her mind snapped out of her thoughts when she saw him turning away and reached back grabbing his wrist. Before Malachi was fully turned around her hands had reached for his face and brought her lips crashing to his in a hungry passionate kiss.

Malachi couldn't help the moan that escaped when he felt her tongue sweep through his mouth with the ravaging kiss. His hands instinctively pulling her closer and roaming her naked flesh with breath catching feeling her belly pressed against his own bare skin and their baby's kick he felt pass between them.

"_Oh God…_ I want you." He groaned kissing down her neck while Liat tilted her head to the side to give him better access, lusting for his touch just as much. "So beautiful…" He gasped kissing along her shoulder, wanting to savor every inch and never finding her more beautiful than she was now with their baby growing inside of her. Malachi wanted to tell her so badly that he loved her in this instant but was afraid it would be too much and slowed his kisses, trying to regain some sense of control realizing that she hadn't said yet how far she would let this go. He took a deep breath and pulled his mouth away from her heated skin.

Liat felt him pulling back and cried softly in her throat at the loss his touch, looking deeply into his eyes when he finally looked up to meet her gaze. Their faces inches apart with tears streaming down her face she reached up to cup his' and inhaled a ragged sob. She knew looking into his deep dark eyes filled with unshed tears of his own with staring into her eyes, that he was the only one who could fix what was still broken inside of her. Her pain and fears about the past and future all stemmed from her overwhelming, deeply embedded into her soul love for him. He was trying to fix what he'd broken and she knew that if given time, he likely would. One kiss, one touch, one loving glance or word and smile at a time. The only thing that stood in their way of being together now, was fear; her own and she was beginning to realize that was no longer a good enough reason given the change of their situations and positions and wants and needs of each other. She wanted to try. Try to have a life with him but she didn't know how.

"I want you, too." She admitted to him with a soft tear filled smile. "I love you. And I want to try with you, Malachi…I just don't know how anymore."

"One day…at a time." He gasped to hear Liat admit what he hoped was still alive in her heart. To hear her say again that she loved him. Something he had taken for granted the night she appeared in his hotel doorway so many months ago and first made love to her. The smile that formed across his face was brilliant with tears finally streaming down his own face as he cupped hers in turn. "I love you…" He brushed his thumbs over her cheeks with nothing but love in his eyes, wanting to bare his soul to her. "I will love you all my life and even if there were no Eden," He felt more tears fall from his eyes knowing this was another of her fears, that he only wanted her back for the baby. "I would still love you all my life. I want a life with you, Liat. I want to marry you. And I will do whatever you want or need me to do in order to make that happen." He cried softly, swallowing hard at the endless tears flowing silently from her eyes.

"Then I need time…" She answered with a soft cry but holding him more tightly. "I need you to mean what you say. That we will take this one day at a time and see what happens. No life altering decisions right now from you. How can you think about marrying me when you've never even taken me on a date!" Her voice rose with astonishment and then cried with a smile and Malachi shook his head looking away in shame even with a nervous smile. "We went from partners, to lovers, to nothing, to prospective parents and missed everything in the middle…the part that really counts. I need that, Malachi. I need to know that you and I are okay in a relationship and as a couple."

"Okay," He smiled softly at her through his own tears speaking softly and realizing he wanted all those things too. He wanted to take her on dates and spoil her and do all the things he should have always done from the moment he realized that she was in love with him and he knew that he was in love with her too. Not made her suffer through it alone, pretending not to acknowledge his own feelings until it was too late. "I want those moments, too. I love you, Liat." He told her again, unable to stop in this moment feeling so overwhelmed with hope for the future in holding her in his arms.

"I love you." She cried with a small sob to be saying it again and hearing it from him in return now. Quickly she leaned up and found his mouth again, sealing it with a kiss and tasting their salty tears mixing together as they both cried. He would be leaving in the morning, and taking his kisses and touches with him and she cried even more already missing the contact she'd just found again. "I need you. Right now. Please." She spoke between cries and kisses. "I love you…" She cried again with hands already rapidly roaming each others' bodies and overwhelmed with the emotions of finally reaching this point together. Making love with both of them having admitted how they felt for each other with words and touch and tears and ready to try, really try.

"I love you." Malachi pulled back just enough to look her in the eyes as he said it, wanting her to see his truth in his soul before he swooped her up into his arms. "And I intend to show you how much I love you…every day for the rest of my life." He kissed her again with a smile and soft cry of his own, "Starting now." He smiled walking her towards the bedroom and laying her down gently, "By making love to the most beautiful woman I've ever known." He dropped another kiss to her lips looking down at her. Once more he took a step back and slid his thumbs into the waistband of his pajama pants sliding them down over his hips with eyes locked onto Liat's. His desire for her already was clearly evident the moment he was free of the obstructing fabric and smiled as he closed the distance again.

It was with Malachi inside of her moving slowly and kneeling together with his chest pressed against her back in the center of the bed, both of them cherishing every moment of touch and taste and contact as he held her so tenderly from behind, that Liat cried with body shuttering and surrendered…letting go, and taking the leap of faith that Malachi would catch her with tears streaming down her face.

"Let go, Liat…I've got you." Malachi whispered into her ear feeling her letting go and held her more tightly to him with tears of his own streaming down his face and knew he meant this promise with everything in him, "I've got you…"

* * *

Monday morning in the Bullpen was a quiet sort of affair. Tony and Ziva arrived for work together and noticed that only McGee was sitting at his desk.

"Hi McGee." Ziva smiled widely at him she set her things down looking radiant and rested while Tony looked tired and somewhat disheveled with tiny toughs of hair sticking up.

"Good morning." McGee smiled at them and their appearances. "Get caught up on your sleep, Tony?" He asked trying not to laugh at hearing about how little the man had gotten the night before in their adventures in babysitting.

"Not really." Tony answered calmly though his heated stare in Ziva's direction and her immediate seductive smile gave everything away as to why he likely hadn't slept last night either.

"You might want to smooth your hair down." McGee smirked brushing his hands against his own hair to let Tony know that whatever Ziva had done to him in the elevator on the way up was showing. "Tuck in your shirt a little better too." He nodded and then laughed softly looking over to Ziva who looked flawlessly put together and beautiful.

"Thank you." Tony held back his sarcastic remark, resisting the urge to take a normal jab at McGee and instead fixed himself and sat down with a proud smirk on his face. His eyes glancing over the three photos still taped to his monitor of Ziva and smiled. Seeing the dimples in her childhood photo sent a blazing flash of those same dimples through his mind from their activities last night and a deep chuckle emerged from within.

"Something funny, Tony?" Ziva asked with a slanted eyebrow and beautiful smile organizing her things for the day.

"Nope." He smiled a tightlipped grin, knowing that bringing this up would only likely get them into trouble. Ziva was insatiable last night and again this morning; making love to her first thing before they even left their bed and again in the shower. Her naughty hands were wandering over his thigh in the car and she attacked him the second they were alone in the elevator with a deep kiss that stole his breath, pressing against his body hard and wildly roaming hands that almost as quickly as it'd begun she suddenly pulled away when the short ride was over. He'd barely had time to recover his breathing and tuck his shirt back in before walking out into the Bullpen. Whatever these second trimester pregnancy hormones were that threw her sex-drive into overdrive, he wasn't complaining. Jack and the others had told him to hold on and enjoy the ride and by God, that was exactly what he intended to do. _Sleep be damned_, he was sure his body could function on wild sex with Ziva alone.

"Where is E.J?" Ziva asked redirecting her attention to McGee having a feeling she knew exactly what Tony was thinking about and needing to cool down herself.

"She has a meeting this morning with Vance about extending her assignment here to cover for you guys when you go on Maternity Leave. Where is Liat?" McGee asked knowing that she always rode into work with Ziva and Tony the last few weeks since they'd all been living together.

"Malachi is going back to Israel this morning. She's taking him to the airport." Ziva answered quietly with a smile. She'd gotten the call this morning from Liat that was the plan. "She'll be in by noon."

"She's taking him herself? And coming back herself?" McGee asked with wide eyes and felt his own heart start to race a little. The last time he was sent to pick up Liat alone at the airport, she'd never arrived and his hear skipped a beat in fear with the memory. Liat hadn't been anywhere alone since her return, always having someone with her and to hear that she would be making the drive back from the airport alone, was a first and made him anxious.

"Yes." Ziva answered him feeling the same anxiety and knowing that if Liat was wanting to take the step of space and freedom now, they had to let her. "I'm nervous too." She voiced out loud the same concern she saw on McGee's face.

"Has she decided anything about Mal?" McGee asked with eyes flashing between Ziva and Tony. He'd watched Liat and Malachi's interactions at Tony's party and again yesterday at the baseball game. Something had certainly happened between the two in between those two events as he saw an obvious change in how relaxed they'd both seemed yesterday at the game, versus the tension he saw at the party with Malachi's arrival.

"I do not know. We haven't had a chance to speak." Ziva answered with a deep shoulder shrug wondering the same.

Tony saw the immediate look of confusion on McGee's face with knit brows. "She stayed at my place with Mal last night, Probie. We haven't seen her yet today to know anything more than the phone call." He filled him in.

"Ahh," McGee nodded in understanding and then smiled softly, "She stayed with him alone at your place?" He asked quietly seeing this another big step for Liat after her time in captivity.

"Yep. And his first night in town as well." Tony couldn't help the smirky smile spreading across his face and licked his teeth beneath his lips, trying to hold back his grin. Ziva had told him that Liat and Malachi had ended up making love that night, only solidifying his belief that magical things happened in his apartment.

"Oh," McGee smiled more widely as well, especially after Tony winked at him across the space and he got the message of what that meant without Tony needing to say it. "Well," He swallowed hard sitting up a little straighter with a goofy grin in place, "Good for her."

"I'm so tired." Tony lay his head on his desk inside his folded arms feeling the exhaustion of his body consuming him now that he was sitting and the adrenaline was wearing off with Ziva's constant body stimulation last night and this morning with all of her touching and kisses. The five feet of separation at the office had forced him to face the exhaustion wall.

"No sleeping on the job, DiNozzo." Gibbs shook his head at him the moment he came around the corner.

"Sorry Boss," Tony sat up instantly and yawned widely making a growling sound that rolled in his throat like Chewbacca from _Star Wars_. "I am behind in sleep. Julia's kids did a number on me. I had a toddlers foot in my face all night."

"Get used to it, DiNozzo." Gibbs smiled at the image it presented in his mind as he quickly set to work typing at his desk, not evening bothering to sit down. Tony was about to become a father, and had years of toddlers feet in his face and everywhere else were headed his way and the thought made Gibbs chuckle.

"And then the twins," Tony wiped his hand over his face with tired eyes continuing his tale from their night babysitting and why he was so tire, hoping to deflect away from the reason he'd not slept at all last night to catch up. "First, Lara sat up and dove for the edge of the bed and I caught her just in time. Then Rurik bolted over the top me and I caught him by the foot. I don't know how they stay in the bed without tying them down."

Everyone chuckled, "Well, Ziva looks well rested." McGee smiled warmly at her across the way.

"Her," Tony shot his thumb over in Ziva's direction like he was pointing and hitchhiking all at once, "She was out the minute her head hit the pillow. I don't think she moved all night. A lot of help wrangling the _Wee Ones_ she turned out to be. I don't get it. Somehow all three of the little ones were using me as their human body pillow while Ziva had three-fourths of the bed completely to herself."

"They like to snuggle with you, _My Little Furry Bear_." Ziva winked at him with a smile and licked her lower lip before biting it.

Tony gulped immediately and looked away, seeing that look in her eyes again.

"Grab your gear." Gibbs decided to intervene while smiling and reached for his bag, "Dead Marine and snakes on a plane. This one should be interesting." He raised his eyebrows.

"Eww God, I hate snakes." Tony made a horrified face and shivered thinking about any snakes let alone, snakes on a plane.

"Uh Boss, what about Liat?" McGee asked with a pinched look even as they all began to move. "She's not coming in 'til noon." He didn't like leaving without her now as everyone was nervous about leaving her out of their sight for long.

"Where is she?" Gibbs stopped immediately looking around. He figured when he'd entered the Bullpen and not seen her that she was just in the Restroom again, having to go about the same time every morning now that she was pregnant. His heart also picked up in speed to hear she wasn't coming in until noon.

"Taking Malachi to the airport." Ziva answered quietly slinging her backpack over her shoulder and taking a breath seeing the same anxious look on Gibbs face. "His flight leaves Dulles at 10:00 AM."

"Well, call and tell her to stay put once she arrives." Gibbs wheeled around on his heel, both happy to hear she was regaining her independence again after her ordeal, but also nervous about letting go as the rest of them. "We're headed that way." He waved his team into the elevator. "Some idiot smuggled snakes onto a commercial flight from Australia."

"How is this our case, Boss?" Tony asked once they were all inside the elevator and heading down. Commercial flights meant civilian.

"Our dead Marine was on that flight found in the bathroom just off the exit gate with several puncture wounds." Gibbs sighed shaking his head at the idiocy of some people. Yet he smiled as it finally felt like things were getting back to normal; they were back to regular cases with everyone together.

"Well have they rounded up the snakes?" Tony asked gulping repeatedly, not wanting to go anywhere near the plane if they hadn't.

"Nope. But you're going to." Gibbs smiled facing the doors and stepped out, imagining the looks of horror on both Tony and McGee's faces knowing how they both felt about their cases involving animals.

**_*King and the Lionheart (repeat)_**

"_Shotgun!_" Ziva called it first with a wide smirk as they stepped into the parking garage.

Tony inhaled deeply, clenching his jaw and shook his head with a smile as she'd just beaten him in declaring the passenger seat they all used to fight for. This was the first time, she was even getting to fight over it again with the rest of the team now that the threat from Bodnar was gone. In the months since her shooting she'd been restricted to sitting always in the middle and in the back for protection. Since bringing Liat home, she'd always volunteered to sit in the back, next to her sister knowing she was still having a difficult time adjusting to normal life again.

"Feels like old times." Gibbs smiled while climbing into the driver seat. It hadn't been him and just his _three knuckleheads_ alone on a case in a long time.

"Can we get Falafels for lunch, Gibbs?" Ziva asked him with a disarming smile as she fastened her seatbelt across her lower lap. "I'm craving them badly today and know of a great little place right of the Dulles Toll-Road in Reston near the airport."

Gibbs shook his head laughing slightly with a smile. It was barely past breakfast and Ziva was already craving lunch. He remembered Shannon doing the same while pregnant and his heart skipped a beat with joy in being able to share it again with Ziva and Liat. "Fine by me, Ziver." He answered her with a smile.

"Can we get ice cream then for a snack in the afternoon then, Boss?" Tony asked from his seat in the back, flashing a teasing grin towards Ziva when she quickly whipped her head around to look at him. "Hey, if you get your lunch request, I thought it was worth a shot. I've no doubt our daughter's smile and batting of her long eyelashes like her mother will get her anything she wants from her Papa Gibbs as well." He chuckled softly sharing a look with McGee, both knowing that was true and more so lately with Gibbs having a more difficult time saying no to Ziva the more obviously pregnant she became. He wanted to spoil her and that was evident, not that they minded in the least. In fact, both were quite enjoying seeing the joy in their Boss's eyes again.

Gibbs couldn't help but smile and was forced to look away hearing Tony reference him as Papa Gibbs in their child's life for the first time to him and felt himself getting a little emotional. Quickly, he pulled it back and turned to look at Ziva with a smile and then into the rearview mirror at Tony. "Does my granddaughter have a name yet?" He asked quietly swallowing the lump in his throat with a smile.

Ziva's smile turned radiant the moment he'd asked at hearing him say 'my granddaughter' and shared a quick look with Tony.

"Go ahead." Tony smiled with a nod, letting Ziva tell him as Gibbs was really her father now and she should get to tell him. Especially since she'd let him be the one to share the news with everyone they were having a girl.

"We named her last night." Ziva answered looking at Gibbs and then back at McGee, turning slightly to the side in her seat to be able to see them both in the front and back seats. "We each chose a name from both of our heritages. Tony chose one name in Hebrew for mine, and I chose one for him in Italian. In the end, we both chose names that came from our mothers. Tony chose my mother's middle name, Sarai, as her first name. And I chose his mother's nickname of Bella, for her middle."

"_Sarai Bella_." Gibbs tried it out after a moment of silence with a slow smile spreading across his face at both the name and where it had come from. "I like the sound of it. It is beautiful."

"I agree, it's beautiful." McGee smiled widely as any proud uncle would at hearing his niece's name for the first time. "What does it mean?" He asked knowing the importance of the meaning of names now and curious.

"Beautiful princess. And she will be, Daddy's beautiful princess!" Tony smiled radiantly from ear to ear and McGee and Gibbs both chuckled softly at his declaration. "_Sarai Bella DiNozzo_." Tony said her whole name in his best Italian accent again and then kissed his fingers adding, "_Bellissima_!" And they all chuckled again.

"It's beautiful." Gibbs nodded approvingly with a smile looking at Ziva across from him.

"Thank you." Ziva smiled in turn and took a deep breath, figuring now was as good of time as any given they were alone with the original members of her family. "Tony and I have also set a wedding date." She smiled back at him and nodded that this time, he should share.

"The eighth anniversary of the first day we met. September 20th." Tony's smile remained impossibly wide with excitement.

"Congratulations!" McGee smiled happy for them and reached his hand out to shake Tony's across the seat from him. "That's coming quickly."

"Not soon enough, Probie." Tony laughed softly and then sobered slightly with a teasing grin. "But plenty of time for you to get fitted for your tux." He raised one eyebrow at McGee suggestively, feeling the same way as Ziva. This felt like the perfect time to ask both McGee and Gibbs. The original team, back together and on their way to a case…a full circle back to how it all began with just the four of them.

"My tux?" McGee asked with eyes flashing back and forth from Tony to Ziva and seeing their smiles and nods.

"Yep. Can't get married without our third member of the Musketeers standing up their with us." Tony smiled more widely seeing the emotion already on McGee's face. Gibbs smiled more widely as well in listening to Tony and hearing of his Three Musketeers.

"You want me to be in your wedding?" McGee asked with a slow smile spreading across his face.

"Of course, Probie! I can't get married without my other best friend standing up beside me." Tony smiled seeing the look on McGee's face and questioning what he meant by that. "We are the Three Musketeers, the Three Amigos…and Ziva and I can't imagine not having you standing up their beside us when we finally say 'I do." Tony's voice faded slightly losing its teasing tone and turned more serious with a softer smile, "You're our brother, Tim. You've helped us along our journey to find each other and been there countless times for us both. I would be honored to have someone I consider one of my best friends and my brother…standing up for me as my Best Man." He added quietly with a genuine soft smile.

Ziva already had tears in her eyes again, unable to hold them back anymore being pregnant and flashed a brilliant happy smile at them both in the backseat hearing and seeing the exchange.

McGee was overwhelmed with emotion and nodded softly with a smile slowly growing as his shock wore off. "I'd be honored to be your Best Man, Tony." He finally smiled and held his hand out to Tony again to shake.

"Get over here, McGee." Tony batted his hand away and instead pulled him into a tight and funny hug, resulting back to his teasing antics overwhelmed with emotion himself at the moment and rocked and swayed with McGee dramatically in the back seat. "Thank you!" He patted his back and squeezed hard before letting go.

Gibbs was proud of his boys and chuckled shaking his head watching Tony's dramatic hug and jiggling of McGee in his embrace at their antics.

"There is something I would like to ask you too, Gibbs." Ziva began nervously with eyes flashing to Tony seeking encouragement in his smile as she was so nervous to be asking this. She went quiet for a moment looking down and fidgeting with her engagement ring, seeking comfort once more from running her thumb along its smooth band and taking a few moments to gather her thoughts and emotions, afraid she would just burst out crying if she tried to speak.

Tony nodded towards the direction of the front seat to McGee to pay attention with a small smile, knowing what she was trying to work up the courage to ask him.

"What is it, Ziver?" Gibbs asked feeling the sudden shift of nerves radiating from Ziva sitting beside him and unable to look at him now. He had a feeling in this moment, after hearing what Tony had just asked of McGee about being apart of their wedding, what she may be trying to work up the courage to ask him and his own breath caught and felt the swelling of emotions in his throat with the idea.

"Gibbs, you have been the closest thing to a real father, I have ever had." Ziva finally looked up with already raining silent tears falling from her beautiful dark eyes as she smiled with choked voice. "You have taught me so much, loved me unconditionally and believed in me when no one else has. You _are…_ my dad." She smiled more widely inhaling a shaking breath, "I love you, more than I can ever possibly express to you and I would be so very honored…if you would walk me down the aisle…and give me away to Tony." She finally managed to get out inhaling a soft cry even as she smiled looking at him and seeing the instant tears well in Gibbs eyes as he kept his eyes on the road in front of them.

Gibbs knew it was futile to try and blink back his tears any longer. The lump of overwhelming emotion in his throat was threatening to consume him as he fought it, not even willing to breathe. The idea of walking Ziva down the aisle and giving her away as his daughter, was a dream coming true and his heart swelled with pride. Finally, he let go and smiled as the silent tears began falling and turned to look at her. Seeing her beautiful sparkling eyes and tears streaking her own face and he inhaled a soft sob of his own trying to answer her that came out in barely above a whisper. "I would be honored to give you away, Ziva." He smiled and cried again when Ziva immediately leaned over the small space between them and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly as he drove and kissed his cheek with more falling tears.

Tony and McGee were both smiling with unshed tears of their own watching the exchange before them and seeing the tears falling down both Gibbs and Ziva's faces with how special the moment was for them both.

"I love you, kid." Gibbs held her back with one arm as tightly as he could in a hug and whispered into her ear. "And I'm so proud to be your dad." He kissed her head softly and heard Ziva cry even harder, holding on more tightly around his neck. "You're going to be a beautiful bride." He smiled through his own tears imagining Ziva on her wedding day with pride. "I'm honored to be a part of your special day." He kissed her again and felt her start to let go a little.

Ziva realized she couldn't hold on forever as he was driving and pulled back with a raging smile and soft laughter, wiping at her eyes. "Thank you." She answered him quietly with a soft head nod and reached over instead to squeeze his hand. "It means a lot to me as well." She inhaled another shaky breath wanting to ask something else. "It also, only seems so fitting to us, as the one was responsible for bringing us together first as partners and a team, that you'd stand up with us as well. Even after giving me away…" She turned her eyes to Tony with a smile letting him ask.

"I'd be honored, Boss…if you would stand up with me, with us both, as one of my Groomsmen in a double-duty sort of move along with being Father of the Bride?" Tony asked nervously with palms sweating a little and a sheepish smile.

"I'd be honored to, Tony." Gibbs smiled widely back at him through the rearview mirror with glistening eyes from having cried tears of joy with them. He never thought he could be so filled with pride then in this moment looking around to all three of them, Ziva, Tony, McGee, and how far each had come, together and separately. The only thought that came to mind was, '_they're all growing up too fast_' and it made him chuckle as he drove on.

* * *

**AN: Nope. Not the end. LOL**


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: Thank you all once again for reading and to those who leave me such lovely reviews that make me smile and laugh and tell me your thoughts as you're reading the chapters! I love hearing your reactions to what happens. The music this Chapter is "The Ludlows" by James Horner from the _Legends of the Fall Soundtrack. _Enjoy all of your sweet fluff while you can!-_ Wild_**

* * *

"Why are we meeting her here?" Liat asked nervously looking around the cafe for any signs of Julia. She and Ziva had come together to speak with Julia about their decisions regarding _The Council._

They were sitting at a small table outside of the quaint little café just outside Langley. It was late-morning and relatively quiet for such a gorgeous day with the lunch hour approaching. Liat and Ziva were the only two patrons sitting outside in the patio area, exactly where Julia had told them to meet her.

"I do not know." Ziva answered Liat's question with a soft smile and shrug, squeezing her lemon into her iced tea and stirring it. "She said she was in the area and this would be a good place to meet."

Ziva had called Julia only this morning wanting to schedule a time to meet and discuss their decisions for later in the weekend but Julia said today would work best, she would be leaving town this evening, though didn't say where to.

"There she is." Liat spotted Julia walking towards them across the parking lot and smiled as she took in Julia's appearance. She looked as though she'd just walked off the cover of an Equestrian magazine wearing tan breeches, and knee high riding boots with a baby blue short-sleeved polo shirt that looked slightly rumpled over her tanned skin. Clearly, she'd been riding horses this morning. Julia's mane of long blonde hair and curls was flying around wildly in the breeze and she smiled behind her classic golden aviator glasses at catching sight of them.

"Hello!" Julia smiled in greeting them, raising her glasses to rest on the top of her head and kissed both of their cheeks when they stood to greet her. "Thank you both for being able to meet me on such short notice." She smiled taking a seat, "And my apologies if I smell like a horse." She chuckled softly.

"I think you smell like fun." Ziva answered with a smile and small laugh. "I loved to ride growing up. I haven't been in a long time." She thought about how long it had been since she'd ridden a horse. "Likely since I was sixteen." She realized thinking that was about the time she'd left home for the Israeli military academy and all her girlish joys behind.

"When you are no longer pregnant, I would love to take you riding again then." Julia smiled warmly, "Both of you." She turned her gaze to Liat knowing she had ridden horses as well and hadn't been for some time either.

"We'd like that." Liat smiled looking at Ziva and seeing the same smile of excitement there too.

"So you ride not only Western but also English, I see." Ziva took in Julia's appearance once more with a smile, remembering Julia very clearly from the ranch.

"I do." Julia laughed softly signaling the waitress to order a drink as well. "I grew up on a ranch, so Western is what I'm most comfortable with. But given my other lifestyle, I learned English very quickly riding with Henry and Mikael." Her smile softened at the mentioning of both those names. "My children are comfortable in both."

"Were you riding with them this morning?" Ziva asked with a soft smile remembering all of the children talking excitedly during their night of babysitting about riding and jumping and their loves of horses.

"No, unfortunately. I would have much rather been with them." Julia shook her head softly with a slight smile and ordered a tea from the waitress as well. When the young woman departed she finished her explanation. "I was having a meeting with the Director of the CIA." She took a sip of her water already waiting for her and set it down with a soft sigh.

"An interesting place for a meeting with the Director." Liat's brow slanted slightly with a small smile, knowing there was more to this story than Julia was saying given how close they were to CIA Headquarters in Langley just a few miles away.

Julia raised her eyebrows with her own soft smile at Liat for pointing that out and sat back in her chair with a soft sigh, "We were discussing Council business. But I refuse to enter Headquarters anymore. So we have our meetings elsewhere."

"May I ask why?" Liat hedged carefully seeing the look in Julia's eyes and curious given this was Council business Julia had been discussing with the Director, and that was something she and Ziva were about to become intimately familiar with.

The waitress was returning with Julia's tea and so they waited politely for the answer to her question until the young woman was gone again from ear shot.

"Let's just say…that the old Council had torture chambers deep below the bowels of the CIA sublevels that I became a lot more familiar with than I would have ever cared to." Julia answered quietly with another soft smile that was clearly sarcastic and gave Liat a empathetic sigh. "It's were I was taken when they discovered I was pregnant with Julian and had married Henry without permission." She added quietly.

Ziva and Liat's eyes widen with realization and hearts starting to pound a little at hearing Julia mention not only her own moment in history of being taken and tortured, but to hear her speak again of Julian, knowing how horrific that was for Julia and what it meant.

"It's where you became _The Phoenix…" _Ziva exhaled quietly with realization dawning and saw Julia's slight head nod of confirmation.

It was no wonder she never wanted to enter the building ever again, having endured such torture in the place that her body physically evolved into what it was now.

Ziva decided to switch topics to something happier for the moment. "So Kelsi had her baby." She smiled warmly at Julia who smiled instantly.

"She did." Julia smiled thinking about her sister's new baby. "Ava is beautiful."

"Is that where you are leaving to this evening?" Ziva asked with a small smile and running her hand over her own baby belly feeling Sarai moving within.

"Ah, no, actually. I'm going to London." Julia sighed softly again raking her hair over her ear and tucking it behind, clearly trying to control her emotions and they knew instantly it had something to do with Henry. "I will be meeting Alexandra."

Two babies born this week had been all over the news coverage. Kelsi's baby Ava, and Henry's baby Princess Alexandra, born on none other than Julia's birthday. When that news was released everyone felt the sharp stab of pain for Julia at what a cruel twist of fate that had been and it surprised both Ziva and Liat to hear she was headed to London to meet this baby.

"Oh," Liat gasped quietly not sure what to think or say in the moment.

"She is my…biological daughter." Julia stunned them both into silence and awe by dropping that unexpected bomb on them quietly.

"What?" Ziva gasped in astonishment with instant tears in her eyes to see them welling in Julia's and hear the crack in her voice when she'd told them. "How?" She asked with heart pounding and mind rapidly firing.

"Apparently, Philip was still in possession of some of my previously harvested eggs from his project with Ulric. After discovering that I was pregnant with Jillian last fall, and Henry's refusal to provide an heir once he'd remembered the truth," Julia explained quietly, clearly having been successful in pulling back her emotions on the subject and boxing them away for now. Speaking as if giving only facts, "Philip used my egg and Henry's sperm to create the heir via Elizabeth, as was always his original intent. Elizabeth, is infertile." She reached slowly for her tea and took a sip as Ziva and Liat stare with impossibly wide eyes.

"How long have you known all of this?" Ziva asked quietly with heartbreaking seeing the wall that Julia had firmly put in place now in her interaction with them on the subject, shutting off her emotions as they must have been too great.

"I just learned of this last night." Julia informed them both quietly staring into her tea, "Henry called to tell me, as it was only yesterday that he was finally told the truth as well. This was Philip's way of ensuring that Henry stay put in his marriage and take proper care with his heir, if it were mine." She shook her head clearly in disgust, "Philip actually said he was giving Henry exactly what he'd wanted and demanded last fall…that I be the only mother of his children. Now they have a legal heir they wanted with the... '_right woman'_ were the words Philip had said, and Henry has my child that he wanted."

"And you can't do anything about it…can you?" Ziva breathed through her tears, trying to blink them back as she felt she couldn't cry for Julia, if Julia wasn't even allowing herself to cry in this moment over such horrific news.

"No," Julia shook her head slightly and swallowing hard again, "Much like his marriage to Elizabeth, once it became public and the world celebrated their love and now their baby…there is nothing I can do. It is too late. I will never be able to claim my own child. To the world, Alexandra is Elizabeth and Henry's...with just enough genetic tweaks in her DNA, that she will be believable as their child."

Both Ziva and Liat understood what she meant by that given their new knowledge on the capability of Designer Babies in choosing certain genetic factors that people wanted their children to have, such as blue eyes and blonde hair. Julia herself, was a Designer Baby as were her three oldest children.

"Does Elizabeth know?" Liat asked quietly wondering what Henry's new wife knew about the real genetics of her child.

"Yes. Apparently, she's known from the beginning." Julia answered with clear anger in her voice though she tried to hold it back. "The very beginning. She always knew about Henry and I. She did not care how he felt for me. It only mattered to her that one day he would marry her and she would be the Princess. We were all three, very aware of her feelings on the subject. Henry said that she was the one to inform him of the truth yesterday after an argument they'd had about his coming to spend time with Jillian and Kristoff soon now that the baby was here. In her moment of anger that he was already making plans to spend time with 'my' children, she informed him that Alexandra was 'my' child as well, as she is afraid now that he's produced an heir, he will leave her. So Alexandra, who the world knows as her child, is now her permanent chain to Henry. He can never leave Elizabeth now or lose 'our' child. Elizabeth has been working with his grandfather for years to make this happen, apparently." She took a deep focused breath, obviously trying to control her emotions on the subject and the glasses and the silverware on the table rattled slightly from the energy she was giving off and trying to hold back. "Sociopaths, the pair of them." Julia shook her head thinking about Elizabeth and Philip. "And now she will be raising my child."

"What are you going to do?" Liat asked with silent tears slipping from her eyes in thinking about the horror of having Eden taken from her and being raised by someone else; much the same way that she'd been taken at birth from her own mother and family.

"The only thing I can. Stand by the sidelines and do the best I can to look after her, while Henry does his best to be her primary caregiver and devoted father in the public's eyes. Thankfully, Elizabeth doesn't really care about Alexandra's upbringing except for the occasional photo opportunities that portray her in a good light as a mother." Julia sighed, "She's already informed Henry that she doesn't care how much contact I have with the baby and even threw in his face with a smile that she'd be fine with letting me choose the nannies that would be raising Alexandra most of the time anyway. Elizabeth said to him, that everyone' gets what they want… She gets to be Henry's wife and the mother to his child with the public's adoration, Henry gets 'my' child as his heir, and I get to keep his child with me in Jillian and visit Alexandra when I want to. And we should all be happy with this arrangement." Julia scoffed and the liquid pools of gold grew in her eyes with held back emotion.

"Julia, I am so sorry." Ziva shook her head softly and reached for her hand lying on the table and giving it a squeeze of support. Vance's words about the tenacity of those royal families to breed into Julia's bloodline resounded in her head. She'd thought they'd given up on the idea after hearing the story about Philip's demands that Henry produce a legitimate heir with Elizabeth. She realized now, he only meant legitimate to the public. Even now, Julia's life was continuously filled with new heartaches.

"And you never saw this coming?" Ziva asked quietly wondering about Julia's abilities to see the future and how she could have missed Elizabeth giving birth to her own child.

"No. Apparently, it was purposefully blocked and kept from me by the Higher Powers, who said this was the way things needed to happen. That Alexandra needed to be my child to work with the others and fulfill her own destiny in the future with her position." Julia answered still clearly very much upset and her heated glare staring into her iced tea actually made it start boiling in the glass before them.

"By Higher Powers you mean…Gabriel?" Ziva asked swallowing hard and speaking in a near whisper, finally confronting this subject with Julia for the first time since Julia's children revealed Julia's own relationship and history with the messenger.

Julia's fiery eyes flashed to Ziva's, holding intently for a moment and then nodded once.

"It reminds me once again, that my life is not my own." She spoke quietly.

Julia may have gotten rid of her human masters with the old Council and those wishing to use her as a weapon, but she still served a greater purpose in life to an even much Higher Power.

"I've been told to be patient and that one day, I will get my child back…but not until she's grown…much like Katherine had to wait for me." She added quietly and then looked away, swallowing the lump in her throat in thinking about that comparison. "So for now, I leave this evening to meet my daughter for the first time… and interview nannies to raise her in my absence."

"How are Jack and Henry doing with this news?" Ziva asked quietly wiping away her silent tears as fast as they were falling.

"Both are furious. Both are ready to kill Phillip, as am I…but am forbidden from doing so." Julia clenched her jaw and her hand resting on the table balled into a fist. "That is one evil I must endure until he dies naturally."

"Why?" Liat asked wanting to kill the man herself after hearing all that he'd done in his life to cause nothing but grief, especially to his grandson Henry and his life with Julia.

"I'm not told why." Julia shook her head slowly. "I was given a list of those who've done grave wrongs and are truly evil that I am not allowed to get rid of…yet. As they still have roles to play. He is one of them."

"Who else is on that list?" Ziva asked with narrowing eyebrows, and wondering what purpose these evil human beings could still have that Julia was forbidden by the Higher Powers from killing presently.

"The current leader of Russia for one." Julia answered with venom in her voice. "It is my truest test of patience that I will ever be given as _The Phoenix_ to control my emotions in his presence, discussing Council matters and sitting across from the man who ordered the horrific executions of my children in Russia." She swallowed hard, "And I'm forbidden from doing anything about it right now."

Ziva and Liat's eyes both widened again with the shocking news. First, that he was responsible for that order and second, that Julia had to sit down face to face with him on occasion to discuss Council business knowing he ordered the execution of her children in a shallow grave in the Russian forest. Julia had to have had the patient of a saint, or an angel to be able to do such a thing.

"The only solace I am given, is that his day will come." Julia spoke quietly, reaching out and touching her glass of now hot tea and turning it back to cold again with voice much calmer.

"Well, when that day comes," Ziva answered Julia quietly, finding her gaze once more, "And if you are given permission to be the one to give him due justice… I will gladly stand by your side and help you in whatever way I can." She vowed, offering exactly what Julia had done for her with Bodnar.

"Me too." Liat nodded with unshed tears, thinking about the angel in black leather who had set her free that night from her captive prison, now sitting before her a friend. She doubted there was much that she could actually help Julia do, given Julia's own abilities but Liat would gladly help in anyway she could if Julia needed her.

"Thank you. I appreciate the offer." Julia smiled softly with a slight nod and took a deep breath, boxing all of that up for now. "Enough about me. We are here today to speak of the two of you." She smiled more widely, changing the topics. "You have made your decisions."

"We have." Ziva smiled softly and ran her hand over her belly once more. "I will be accepting my seat on _The Council._" She answered with a nervous smile and slight head shake with the same nervous chuckle as she reached for her own glass of cold tea in the hot sun.

"And I accept the position as Ziva's _Number Two_." Liat nodded with same small nervous smile. It was only fair that she did so in her mind. "We are accepting this responsibility as a team. I won't let her do this alone. It's not fair to force this whole responsibility onto her shoulder's alone, especially if I'm not willing to be the one in the seat, the least I can do…is be there to support her." She flashed her eyes briefly to Ziva with a small smile and then reached for her hand to hold and give a comforting squeeze.

"A good team." Julia smiled speaking quietly with an approving head nod. "It is why I trust my sisters with the responsibility as well and why we work so well together. We are not afraid to call each other on our bullshit and make us face facts, and yet are fiercely protective of each other against everyone else as well. The best kinds of partnerships are those you feel completely comfortable being honest in and knowing they have your back always."

Liat and Ziva could tell by the way Julia was looking at them that she wasn't only speaking of their relationship and partnership moving forward in this venture as sisters, but also in their former and current partnerships with both Tony and Malachi.

"I look forward to working with both of you for the many years to come." Julia smiled more widely and held her glass up for a toast. "To making the world a better place…than the one we were each born into." She added quietly thinking of the three of their lives thus far, and how they were all born as projects to be used by others in very bad ways.

Ziva and Liat both smiled softly and raised their glasses as well, agreeing with Julia's toast as the ultimate reason for taking up this new adventure. "For our children." Ziva added quietly with a smile.

"For our children." Julia nodded in agreement with her smile growing wider and they all clinked their glasses.

"And to something good, coming from all the bad…to silver linings." Liat added quietly with a smile in trying to focus on the good things in her life now and not the bad as she tried to move forward. "To finding my sister." She smiled at Ziva, "and a whole new family that came with her." She laughed softly thinking about Gibbs, Tony, McGee and everyone else who came as a ready made family when she'd found Ziva and were instantly there for her as well. "To my miracle baby who kept me alive when going through hell." She smiled with a single tears slipping down her cheek even as she smiled thinking about Eden. "To a new start with Malachi...and a chance to change the future." She sighed with growing smile and then eyes landing on Julia, "And to a very special new _friend_," she emphasized the word given its meaning, "_My_ angel in black leather," She laughed softly at her first memory of Julia and how she would forever be imprinted in her mind. "The beautiful Phoenix… Julia. Whom without you…none of this would have been possible."

"To Julia." Ziva joined her with happy tears in her eyes, raising her glass with Liat and agreeing with everything she said.

"To new friends." Julia answered them both back with a smile and tears welling in her own eyes, deflecting the attention off herself once more and back onto what she felt was more important. "Good friends."

To that, they could all toast with smiles and small laughter.

"Speaking of the good friend who made all of this possible." Ziva smiled after taking a sip of her tea and sharing a knowing glance with Liat about what she wanted to ask Julia next. "There is something I would like to ask you, Julia. I would be honored, if you would please stand up with Tony and I for our wedding as one of my bridesmaids."

Julia seemed genuinely surprised and delighted given her reaction. "Ziva, I would love to. I would be honored to share in your day." He smiled and leaned forward hugging Ziva tightly.

Ziva felt the instant tingle again from embracing Julia and smiled with relief at Liat over her shoulder. Julia had been the last of her wedding party to ask with everyone else gladly accepting. "You didn't know I was going to ask?" Ziva asked with raised eyebrows of surprise that Julia didn't see this coming either given her abilities.

"No, I did not. A nice surprise." She smiled, "They don't share everything with me. Only what I need to know and let me be happily surprised by the rest. This is a good surprise, one I'm glad I didn't see coming." She laughed softly, "But something else now makes more sense. Apparently, they did must have shared this with the children as Lara has been talking about her dress for the wedding with Lena for the last two days and how she will look like a beautiful princess for her Beast." She laughed shaking her head at the visual of Tony as the Beast as did Liat and Ziva. "When I asked her what she was talking about she said, 'oh, nothing Mama' with her charming smile and then went off to play quickly. Clever little Munchkins, my children. So good at keeping secrets." She laughed again softly shaking her head at the secrets they were able to keep when they wanted to.

"Like their mother." Ziva smiled with one raised eyebrow. "You knew our baby's name and yet, did not say."

"And knew what that one night of babysitting would do to cause a change of heart for both Malachi and I in regards to our future, didn't you?" Liat gave Julia the very same smile and raised eyebrow that Ziva was giving her.

The both of them looking at her in such a way only made Julia laugh more, "Yes, I know lots of things about the two of you…a hazard of being me." She laughed softly with a shrug. "_Sarai Bella_ is a beautiful perfect name for her." She winked at Ziva with a smile.

Ziva hadn't yet told Julia what they had decided to name the baby and yet, she just proved what they already knew…that she knew. That she knew the name of their baby before they did and the fact made Ziva smile wider shaking her head in aww.

"And little Eden has perfect timing and adorable feet." Julia then turned her smile to Liat, knowing about that moment as well.

"You know about that?" Liat gasped with a smile and tears forming in her eyes again in happiness thinking about that moment and Julia nodded with a soft smile.

"I wish I could have seen it." Ziva smiled shaking her head slightly. Liat had told her the story of Eden's tiny foot making an appearance against the skin of her belly and being the moment that Liat and Malachi decided to try for the future together. "It must have been amazing to see."

"It was." Liat agreed still in aww herself with a smiling nod. "I wish you could have seen it too, Ziva." She added wishing she could have shared the moment with her sister too.

"I can help." Julia smiled softly and leaned forward from her chair placing both palms gently on Liat's belly as the other two looked on curiously.

Within seconds Liat felt Eden turning inside her again and felt the hard kick against her abdominal wall from the inside out.

"Ziva get your camera ready." Julia smiled with the gold pools flickering in her eyes and when she pulled her hand away, the most perfect tiny foot could be seen once again coming through Liat's baby belly, even through her tight cotton knit t-shirt she was wearing, each toe could easily be made out.

"Argh!" Ziva screamed softly with delight and amazement at seeing it for the first time and tears of joy came immediately to her eyes. She forgot to breathe in the moment let alone use her phone to take a picture of the foot and continued to stare in aww.

"How did you do that?" Liat asked Julia in amazement with a raging smile to see the tiny foot again.

"I asked her to move." Julia answered quietly with a smile and reached for Ziva's phone on the table when Ziva leaned forward with a matching raging smile to lay her hands gently on Liat's belly with her. It was a moment between the two pregnant sisters that should be captured with a photo in Julia's mind. Quickly, she snapped the photo and set the phone back on the table. "She also is requesting more ice cream. With peanut butter M&Ms in it." She laughed at Liat's eyes widening once more that Julia knew exactly what her worst craving had been of late.

Liat realized something in that moment in staring into Julia's beautiful smiling eyes; she'd made a connection now that time and understanding were giving her clarity.

The voice inside her head; the calm and reason that would come over her in moments of panic and high anxiety towards the end of her time in captivity. "It was you, wasn't it?" Liat asked with a calm but serious tone and new tears in her eyes with a slight smile.

Ziva immediately took note of the change in Liat's tone and the way she was looking so intently now at Julia.

"You were the voice inside my head in those last few weeks before my rescue. You were the one keeping me calm and not giving up." Liat clarified trying to swallow the rising emotions in her throat while looking at the change in Julia's face and posture as she spoke, confirming it.

Ziva remembered Julia confirming this in the days before they'd rescued Liat. Revealing that she'd been using Liat's own voice to control the thoughts and keep her calm until they could get to her.

Julia nodded softly confirming it was her, and this time it was Liat who was suddenly lunging forward from her chair to wrap her arms tightly around Julia, hugging her for the first time and crying. "Thank you." Liat whispered quietly into Julia's ear with gratitude for being there mentally, emotionally and then physically in coming to her rescue. "You really are my angel." She added with a smile through her tears when she pulled back. "You saved me in so many ways, Julia. Thank you." She said again, feeling like it was never enough now for what this woman had really done for them.

"You are welcome, Liat." Julia acknowledged her with a smile but shifted her gaze to Ziva. "But Ziva, is the one that deserves the real credit for your rescue. It is the love I saw one night, in her heart and the devastation she felt in losing you, that had me agreeing to do whatever I could to help you."

Ziva realized something in this moment as well, another piece of her own puzzle had clicked together in staring at Julia right now.

"_You_ _were_ there that night…" Ziva's mind flashed back to the night she's crumpled beside Ari's bed and finally let loose with all the emotions she'd been holding back and sobbed uncontrollably in the dark. She'd thought she was alone until the lamp turned on and Jack appeared for the first time. They'd already realized from learning of Julia's abilities that she'd been the one to shield Jack that night and get him inside her compound fortress home in Israel, but Ziva had never thought about Julia actually 'being there' mentally as well…watching, listening and seeing Ziva's breakdown and the reasons for it.

"I was." Julia confirmed with a soft nod of her head and quiet voice. "I am sorry for the intrusion, but I had to know what it was you wanted with me, Ziva. What your intentions were."

"What night?" Liat asked looking between the two woman staring intently at each other and seeing the welling tears in Ziva's eyes and soft smile tugging at her lips as she tried to control her own emotions.

"The night I finally broke down with my inability to help you." Ziva answered Liat quietly and broke Julia's gaze to look at her apologetically. "The night Jack appeared in Ari's room with me."

Liat's eyes widened in understanding and looked back to Julia, realizing the same thing Ziva had. That Julia had seen the breakdown as well given her abilities.

"I'd felt the exact same way you did that night, before in my life, Ziva. The same feelings of desperation in my inability to help those I loved and keep them from danger…and not having anyone be able to help me." Julia spoke quietly, "I knew then, I needed to do what I could." Her eyes flashed between the two sisters. "I found Liat that same night and sent her the first message not to give up. That you were coming for her and got her to focus on the baby."

Both women were quiet for just a moment before Ziva's smile grew wider and the tears fell once more. "Thank you." She nodded and then leaned forward to properly hug Julia as Liat had done; for everything that Julia had done for them in ways they were still learning about. "I wish there was more I could do to repay the kindness you've shown to us. Repay what you have given us all. There has to be something more than a simple 'thank you."

Julia smiled at her when she pulled back and wiped Ziva's tears quickly with the brush of her thumb over her cheeks as she held Ziva's face gently with one hand and stare into her big brown eyes. "You have thanked me enough, Ziva." She looked at Ziva intently with a smile and then at Liat with the same, "No need to thank me anymore, either of you." She smiled and let her hand fall away again. "All I want for you in return, is that you not take these chances for granted; and I don't think you will." She sat back with smile growing. "So," her smile flashed brilliant after a moment, "When is this wedding, Ziva? And where will it be?" She asked with a soft laugh wanting to speak about those very happy moments that came from second chances not taken for granted.

"Well, the when is September 20th. The Eighth Anniversary of the first day Tony and I first met." Ziva smiled proudly. "But the where is still a mystery. Tony and I have been looking the past week for the perfect place that would mean something to both of us and suit the kind of ceremony we want to have but aren't finding anything that we just love. The venues around here that we did consider are already booked given how short of notice we are giving for this wedding date." She sighed feeling slightly frustrated and overwhelmed already. "Eloping is sounding better and better all the time." She smiled, "Or a destination wedding, giving everyone a much needed vacation after this year." She laughed softly shaking her head. "Some peace and quiet. I've just started planning and I'm already stressed."

Julia smiled more widely laughing softly in understanding. "Perhaps…I may be of some help."

* * *

It was mid-August when Gibbs and Tony eyed Malachi with arms folded over their chests giving him the once over standing in Gibbs living room. They'd been working all Saturday afternoon in Gibbs basement on the special surprises for Liat and Ziva while the girls enjoyed a day out together with Abby and E.J. Now that evening was coming, it was also time for Malachi and Liat's first official date and he was going to pick her up any minute.

"So where are you taking her again?" Gibb asked speaking slowly and quietly while Malachi adjusted his collar in the mirror in front of the door.

Malachi sighed with a smile shaking his head. He'd already been over this with them at least a dozen times over the course of the day. "I'm taking her to _National Harbor_. I've rented a small sailboat for the evening. We're going to eat a romantic dinner on the water and watch whatever movie is playing tonight on the outdoor screen from the river."

"It's _Casablanca_." Tony added having been the one to suggest the idea to Malachi for this date. He'd taken Ziva several times now on their own dates and had seen the sparkle and smile in Liat's eyes at 'how romantic' it sounded when listening to Ziva speak of those nights on the water watching old films with Tony.

"Right." Malachi smiled turning around and amused by the sudden protective stances both men had taken in sizing in him up for this date. "She's going to have a great time. Trust me. I'm sure she will tell Ziva all about it tomorrow when we see you again."

"Noooo," Tony smiled shaking his head with arms still folded. "That's not how this works, Mal."

"How what works?" Malachi narrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"You have her home no later then 11:00 PM." Gibbs instructed quietly and speaking slowly.

"Home no later then 11:00 PM?" Malachi repeated in astonishment and then laughed. "You can't be serious."

"Very." Tony nodded with an amused smile. "You drop her off here no later then 11:00 PM."

"Home?" Malachi gasped again "Why?"

"Because this is your first date, Mal. She doesn't go home with you." Tony smiled with amusement at the look on Malachi's face.

"You can't be serious… She's already pregnant! With _my_ baby!" Malachi argued back in disbelief that, what would it matter if he slept with Liat again or not given her condition as is.

"Exactly." Tony's eyes narrowed with a steely grin and jaw clenching.

"Exactly." Gibbs agreed. "And you're just now…taking her on your first date." He glared with a disapproving eyebrow at Malachi that reminded him he was sure as hell doing things ass backwards right now and at least needed to get this right. "You are wooing her, Gidon. Not taking advantage of what is already there." He paused waiting for Malachi to nod in understanding and then sighed. "You bring her home by eleven and can come over for breakfast in the morning."

Liat had been staying with Gibbs the past couple of weeks, wanting to give Tony and Ziva time alone but also not ready to be by herself yet. When Gibbs offered she come back to his house and stay with him, she gladly accepted. He was like Ziva. Gave her space when she wanted but let her know that he was there if she needed that too. So far, they'd made perfect roommates. She was happy to have his comforting presence and words of wisdom and he was happy to have her around, smiling again and filling the silence that had fallen over his house again since they'd all left when Ziva was healed.

"Fine." Malachi sighed with a smile shaking his head. "I will be back bright and early and 'bring' breakfast, Agent Gibbs. How about that?" He asked with a cocky smile and soft laugh, feeling as though he were now staring down Liat's father and big brother and finding it rather funny they were trying to be intimidating in those roles with him now.

"Don't get too cocky, Mal. He may not keep a loaded shotgun over the mantle to scare off the boys, but he's got a pretty accurate sniper rifle in the basement." Tony laughed shaking his head at the brazenness of Malachi with Gibbs when he was in protective Dad mode.

Malachi knew that Tony was teasing but he still gulped anyway seeing the look in Gibbs eyes and the sly smile that spread across his quiet features at Tony's mentioning.

"There are two rules to dating Liat." Gibbs began quietly. "These are the _Rules of Engagement_ if you planned to proceed any further."

"Oh, this is good, listen up, Mal." Tony nodded with an approving smile, knowing what Gibbs was going to say about dating his daughters. He'd given both McGee and himself these same rules when starting relationships with both Abby and Ziva. Liat had been enveloped into that special Gibbs club as well, given everything they'd been through together this past year and in being Ziva's little sister.

"Rule#5, never waste good and Rule#8, you take nothing for granted." Gibbs spoke slowly with intent eyes staring straight into Malachi's. "You break those rule, I break your neck. This is your third and final chance with her. Don't waste it."

"Third?" Malachi asked swallowing hard the lump in his throat.

"You were her partner for seven years. You knew she was in love with you and you didn't make a move. Strike One." Gibbs began quietly. "She finally told you that she loved you and you chose your job over her. Strike Two." He added and watched Malachi's eyes fall in shame to the floor, nodding softly and inhaling deeply with a sigh before looking up at him again in understanding.

"I get the baseball reference, Agent Gibbs. One more strike…and I am out." Malachi spoke quietly holding Gibbs gaze again with his own intensity. "I understand how important this night is and every night after. I love Liat. I will never waste the good between us again, and I will never take her for granted…again." He added quietly realizing how he had in the past. "I want to do this right. I promise to have her home by 11:00 PM." He smiled reaching for the door handle and turning around to look at them both again. "I am so happy that Ziva found you…and in turn, you have taken them both under your wings as a father should. You are a good father, Agent Gibbs. I hope one day, I will be just as good of father to my daughter, as you are to yours." He nodded with a soft smile at Gibbs seeing the rapid emotion float across the man's face in the moment and how much it meant to him to hear. "Good night." He added and then walked out the door.

Tony couldn't help but smile standing beside Gibbs and agreeing with what Malachi had said. Gibbs was a good dad to his girls; and to his boys, too. He threw his arm around Gibbs shoulders and smiled, "How about we order a pizza and tell Uncle Fornell to bring over some beer, Dad?" He asked shaking Gibbs shoulder slightly watching the smile grow on his face from Tony's comment and kidding around.

"Already ahead of you." Gibbs smiled and turned around, unfolded his arms and relaxing as he headed back towards the basement. "He'll be here in 20 minutes." He chuckled heading down the stairs again to continue working on their wood projects: cradles for the babies.

Tony's smile grew wider happily bouncing down the steps behind Gibbs.

"It's hard letting go." He sighed picking up his piece of sanding paper again and thinking about how difficult it still was for them to let Liat leave their sight for long after her abduction and time in captivity, especially since and Ziva had been the ones looking after her the most right after they'd gotten her back and his older brother protective instincts of her had been pushed into overdrive.

"Yes, it is." Gibbs sighed quietly with a smile picking up his own sanding piece from the workbench again and thinking about letting any of his kids go.

Tony could see the look on Gibbs face and knew what he was thinking about, what his statement really meant and remembering what Gibbs had told him about trusting Julia with Ziva's safety, as he'd trusted Tony with her. That at some point, you have to let go.

"Mal's right you know, Boss." Tony began with a small smile picking up the small piece of cherry wood he was working on sanding. "You are a good father…and I hope one day, I will be just as good of father to my daughter, as you are to yours." He smiled more widely catching Gibbs eyes. "They are lucky to have you."

"No Tony," Gibbs shook his head softly with a small smile, still choked up first from hearing Malachi say it and now Tony about his skills as a father. "I am lucky…to have them." He nodded softly thinking about how those 'girls' had brought meaning back into his life and love into his heart. "To have all of you." He added thinking about what a family they had made and agreeing with Julia's statement that children had a way of healing the wounds in the soul. His kids now, were doing just that.

"Jesus Jethro," Fornell's voice suddenly broke the moment when he appeared at the top of the steps. "What he hell happened up here?" He asked with beer in hand and wide-eyes. "It looks like someone actually lives up here now!" He commented with astonishment in his eyes and voice.

Tony and Gibbs both chuckled softly shaking their heads while Fornell made his way down the steps.

"Since when did you go and get all domestic on me, Gibbs?" Fornell asked setting the beer on the bench. "There are flowers in a vase on new dining room table with real and matching chairs up there. Complete with place settings and all. Did you get married again and I didn't know it?" He asked and Tony laughed out loud this time.

"No, Tobias." Gibbs shook his head smiling widely and trying not to laugh as well when he cracked open a beer and threw one to Tony as well. "That would be Liat and Ziva's doing." He smiled taking a big swig. "They're nesting."

"My God… can't they nest in their own house?" Fornell asked with narrowed eyebrows cracking open his own brew. "It looks like Martha Stewart went wild up there. Fresh paint on the walls, matching furniture..." He shook his head in astonishment. "I thought for a second I walked into the wrong damn house!"

"They're nesting everywhere." Tony laughed with a smile thinking about how his own apartment and the Ninja Pad had already been made over as well. "They've gone crazy and nothing is ever clean enough. I scrub the tiles in the bathroom and Ziva comes in behind me and does it all over again saying they aren't clean." He laughed shaking his head.

"_Christ_, I remember Diane doing that when she was pregnant with Emily. Always rearranging everything in the house and telling me to clean and when I did, it was never good enough." Fornell shook his head with a hint of annoyance in his voice and took another swig of beer. "I was foolish enough then to argue with her about how damn clean things were and finally, it got to the point where she just said _stay the hell out of my way_ and I gladly accepted defeat. Learned my lesson then. You never argue with a pregnant woman, DiNozzo. Never! Those pregnancy hormones are like Satan's venom and they will plot and plan your slow demise if you make them angry! Remember that!" He nodded sharply with raised eyebrows sending Tony and Gibbs into a fit of laughter.

The doorbell rang signaling the pizza had arrived and broke their laughter at Fornell's words of wisdom for Tony. The three trudged up the steps still chuckling and shaking their heads.

"You know…" Fornell began when they'd each taken a slice of pizza and sat down to watch a movie. His hand sliding over the soft suede leather of the new recliner he was sitting in appreciatively and taking another glance around Gibbs house. The whole place he realized, had been decorated with Gibbs tastes in mind; a subtle western theme throughout, from the furniture to the art on the walls and rugs on the floor and even the plate in his hand now. "It looks pretty damn good in here, Jethro… I'm actually afraid to spill my beer or drop my pizza now." He smiled and paused looking around again, "If those two still feel the need to do any nesting, send them my way. I can't have the only house in the family now that looks like no one is home."

"Are you ever home, Tobias?" Gibbs asked with a teasing smile and then laughed with Tony when Fornell grinned at how much time the man spent camped out at Gibbs house or at the office.

"Maybe I will be home more, Jethro…whenever your girls get done redoing the place." Fornell smiled raising his eyebrows at the thought. "Perhaps, host a few Game Nights myself." He added and both Gibbs and Tony lost it laughing at the idea.

Gibbs smiled shaking his head, "Just remember that you asked for it when they show up with paint samples and start holding them to your eyes to see which tones best bring out your eyes natural highlights." He chuckled deeply, still laughing at the memory he'd made with Liat and Ziva doing such a thing to him before painting his house. He'd loved what they'd done in bringing it back to life again for him and enjoyed watching the fun they were having in doing so.

Fornell leaned forward studying Gibbs face, "You know, Jethro, I thought your eyes looked more brilliant than ever this evening." He smiled and then winked sending Tony into a fit of laughter.

Gibbs smiled shaking his head, "If it gets any deeper in here, I'm going to need waders."

* * *

"Checking out already, DiNozzo?" Fornell asked when Tony stood as soon as the movie finished and started cleaning up after himself. "I thought we were doing a double-feature tonight, waiting for Ben-Gidon to bring Liat back on time?" He looked between Gibbs and Tony and saw them smile at his involvement and interest in looking after Liat as well.

"Not tonight, Fornell." Tony smiled shaking his head and rinsing his plate to put in the sink. "I'm following the Rules of Engagement this evening." He turned smiling over at Gibbs who handed him the other two pizza plates to rinse. "I'm not wasting the good or taking it for granted…so and I'm going home to my beautiful fiancée and spending the rest of the evening with her."

"Ah, well I see your point. Ziva is far better looking then the two of us." Fornell smiled softly sharing a knowing look with Gibbs. "Better enjoy the time you two have alone while you still have it. Everything changes once the baby arrives." He chuckled knowingly, "Date nights become few and far between."

"Ah," Tony shook his head softly with a teasing tone and smile, "and here I was hoping we could get Uncle Fornell to babysit for just such a reason with Papa Gibbs on occasion." He smiled at the sudden look of surprise in both mens' eyes and liked catching them off guard for the first time together. "If you two wouldn't mind the company of some beautiful, albeit, _tiny_ little ladies every now and then so Mal and I, can continue to take their beautiful mothers out for what I can only assume, will be much needed occasional nights away?" He asked with slanted eyebrow and smile thinking about the two men before him now babysitting Eden and Sarai for an evening and what that would be like. He could see the instant smile in Gibbs eyes and nod that he'd love to and glanced at Fornell who was slowly recovering from his shock.

"Hell, it's been a long time since I held a newborn…but I suppose it's like riding a bike, right, Jethro?" He smiled looking over at Gibbs, "I'm sure we'll remember." He chuckled softly.

"Good. I'm sure they'll be in good and capable hands." Tony smiled more widely and made his way towards the front door. "Good night, gentlemen. It's been a pleasure as always."

"Night Tony." Gibbs smiled proudly watching him go out the door to hail a cab home.

"Your kids are growing up, Jethro." Fornell spoke after a moment with a small smile on his face thinking about how much they'd all changed; and especially seeing so in Tony this evening with a new level of maturity and responsibility about him.

"Yep." Gibbs nodded with a proud smile, thinking the same thing as Fornell.

Fornell shook his head with a smile as he sat back down in his recliner. "Bout damn time!"

Malachi had Liat home by 11:00 PM. as promised and kissed her goodnight on the porch with a smile, wishing her sweet dreams and then dropped another kiss to her belly, wishing the same for Eden.

Liat had been amused and overwhelmed with love when Malachi had told her that he would be dropping her back home at Gibbs by 11:00 PM sharp, as was instructed by Gibbs and Tony for their first date protocol. Malachi had given her a wonderfully romantic dinner on the river with him making their first official date incredibly special, and it was on the way home that he revealed how the evening would end, respectfully. She fell just a little bit more in love with him watching him say goodnight, telling her and their baby that he loved her and walking way towards his car where he smiled and waved again, obviously hating to part but respecting their attempts to go slow and get this right. He vowed to back with breakfast in the morning and made her smile and laugh softly when he had to run back up the steps again to give her one more goodnight kiss before finally leaving.

Her smile only grew when she turned the door handle and stepped inside to see that Gibbs had waited up for her along with Fornell who were both still sitting engrossed in their movie but clearly aware she was home.

She couldn't tear the smile off her face as she walked towards them and looked down at them.

"Did you have a nice time?" Gibbs asked quietly seeing the raging smile on her face that actually lit her eyes in a way he'd never seen before. This was the happiest he'd ever seen Liat; the most at peace and comfortable in her own skin. All was right in her world for once.

"I had a wonderful evening." She beamed still smiling and ran her hand over her belly looking down at the man who had been taking such good care of her. She was still overwhelmed with how much everyone cared for her and looked after her after a lifetime spent looking after herself. "Thank you for waiting up for me." She leaned over carefully and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Gibbs smiled at seeing her so happy and the kisses she gave him now nightly before departing upstairs for bed.

She surprised Fornell by leaning down and kissing his cheek as well with a raging smile. "Goodnight." She told him as well and then headed for the stairs.

Both men watching her go with smiles on their faces.

"Good kids you have there, Jethro." Fornell smiled softly sinking back down into his recliner.

"Yep." Gibbs smiled with pride turning his attention back to the old television the girls had left for him.

This time, Fornell didn't have a snappy comeback for Gibbs, only a contented smile in seeing the love and pride in Gibbs eyes for his family and having seen the same love and pride reflected back at him just moments ago when Liat looked at him before saying goodnight. It was well-deserved love and pride, Fornell thought as he looked at his friend who was finally reaping some of the benefits of being a _damn good_ father… He smiled to himself, '_bout damn time_.'

* * *

**_The Ludlows (repeat)_**

Late September 2013-

"This may be… the most beautiful place I have ever seen." Liat marveled with wide-eyes as they drove along through the mountainous path through Julia's ranch. "I feel as though I am in Heaven." She gasped in aww seeing the mountainous purple peaks rising high into the sky around them, some with snow-capped tops now this late in the year with winter right around the corner. The valley was still quite warm with mostly mid-70 to 80 degree days with cool nights of low thirties and perfect for an outdoor wedding in September.

"I knew you would love it here." Malachi smiled widely, kissing her hand and sitting beside her and thinking of the first time he'd seen this magnificent place as well and having the same thoughts of it being heaven.

"It is just so beautiful." She smiled continuing to marvel at the fields of green around them and colorful wild flowers still in bloom even as fall began. "The perfect place to get married." She smiled over at Ziva sitting beside her and to Tony in the front passenger seat of their jeep. Julia's offer to have their small and intimate wedding at the ranch seemed like the perfect idea for Tony and Ziva who gladly accepted.

It was a chance to get away from the city and enjoy peace and quiet and relaxation for them all over such a stressful year. Tony was like a little boy again with raging excitement as were most of the men on this trip, all living out boyhood fantasies. Julia had mentioned that this week would actually work out perfectly for her, as she'd be coming home from Sweden during the same time to help bring the cattle herds down from the high pastures for the winter.

When Tony heard there was a chance to be part of a real live cattle drive, he nearly begged Julia to let him come along. Once she'd agreed, every other male in their wedding party, wanted to be a part of it as well and before long, the only two people who weren't going alone were the two women who were pregnant, much to their disappointment. Julia promised them both, that when spring came and it was time to move the cattle and horses back up the mountain again, she would gladly have Liat and Ziva join her then. Both women seemed content with that, though sad to be missing out on the first adventure given the level of excitement that everyone else had about joining in.

Tony was spewing grand visions from various old John Wayne movies about cattle drives and how glorious it all was going to be while McGee wasn't so sure, and said, with their group it was more likely to end up like _City Slickers_ with Billy Crystal and Daniel Stern. Especially given that Tony's father Anthony and Schmeil both, were insisting they were going along on this adventure too, not wanting to pass up the once in a lifetime opportunity.

Ziva just hoped that no one would end up in the hospital and make it to the wedding ceremony in one piece. She had faith that would be the case, given Julia was leading them and wouldn't let anything too terrible happen if she could prevent it.

"Lady Julia wanted me to let you know, that she apologizes in advance but she won't be here until the morning now." Cody smiled from the driver's seat, clearly happy to be back on the ranch and wearing jeans and boots over his suit and tie when he stood guard duty. "Her stopover in London from Stockholm took a little longer then planned. She ordered something special as a wedding gift and it hadn't arrived yet." He smiled coyly at them from the front seat and kept driving.

"She didn't need to get us a wedding gift." Ziva sighed with a smile shaking her head. Julia had already gone above and beyond to help make this wedding happen. Working with Abby and both she and Tony about what they wanted exactly for the wedding arrangements and had it taken care of. Once she had taken over and put people to work, the stressful wedding plans had evaporated and became enjoyable and fun again. Abby was over the moon to be able to assist with the wedding plans and as equally excited now, about partaking in the cattle rounding up adventure as the others.

"There really is no arguing with Lady Julia when she has her mind set on something, Ma'am." Cody smiled shaking his head still smitten as ever with Julia. "She may not have _needed_ to get you a wedding gift, but she _wanted_ to…and that's just the way she is. All heart." He smiled.

"Yes, she is." Ziva smiled warmly in thinking about her and shared a glance with Tony. Both were so excited their wedding day was fast approaching now and thrilled to be sharing it in such a beautiful place with the ones they loved.

"Y'all be staying together in what we call the _Guest Cabins Village: Site Two_, if that's okay?" Cowboy Cody smiled as he drove into a clearing and several beautiful log cabins appeared in clustered together but not too far apart. "She thought it best for you each to have your own spaces of privacy and yet still have the fun of being close together."

"It's perfect." Tony smiled widely jumping out when the vehicle stopped moving.

"Lady Julia told me to put you two as the Bridal Couple, in Cabin One." Cody smiled pointing out the cabins as the rest of the vehicles following them came to a stop. "Miss Liat and Director Ben-Gideon in Cabin Two." He smiled at Liat. "Mr. McGee and Miss Abby in Cabin Three. Mr. DiNozzo Sr. and Mr. Pinkhaus in Cabin Four. Agent Fornell and Agent Gibbs in Cabin Five. Dr. Mallard in Cabin Six. Miss Erica Jane and Miss Abigail in Cabin Seven. Mr. and Mrs. Palmer in Cabin Eight. and Mr. Abrams in Cabin Nine." He finished with a smile at everyone looking at him for instructions on where they were going.

"Asa is coming now? For sure?" Abby smiled with excitement at seeing him again. She hadn't since before they'd left for Israel to find Liat in June. There was some question about whether or not he was coming after being invited by Tony to be a groomsmen given what happened with Liat and even as they'd boarded the plane in D.C. Tony did not know if he would make it or not and it was a subject that no one liked to bring up, especially around Liat.

"He is coming." Liat answered with a soft smile. "I spoke with him last night and he said that he would be flying in with Julia, meeting her in London."

"He called you?" Tony asked with widening eyes and a soft voice, turning around with a smile. He knew that they'd talked about her decision to try with Malachi, hearing such a thing from both Asa and Liat, but when he'd last spoken with Asa, he was concerned that his presence at the wedding may make Liat uncomfortable and he didn't want that to dampen anyone's moods on Tony and Ziva's special day.

"I called him." Liat corrected Tony with a soft smile. She'd heard that Asa was potentially not coming because he was worried about making her uncomfortable by being there. "I spoke with him about his concerns and it is fine, Tony. We are fine." She smiled, "I'm happy that he will be here to celebrate with us and stand up with you as well." She couldn't help but smile wider seeing Tony's smile widen considerably with the news that Asa was coming for him.

"Thank you." Tony thanked her softly with a kiss to he cheek at knowing how much it meant to him and Ziva both, to have Asa there now as well for their wedding.

"He sounded very excited about this cattle drive." Liat smiled thinking about the little boy excitement she heard in Asa's voice when hearing about it. "You know how he loves the history of the American Cowboys." She laughed softly shaking her head thinking about Asa's many stories about such things in their years together and all the episodes of _Bonanza_ she's watched with him. "It will be a dream come true for him tomorrow to be a part of this adventure." She smiled from Tony over to Malachi who was smiling as well.

A group of other ranch workers were already carrying everyone's bags into their assigned cabins as night was beginning to fall more quickly with the sun going behind the mountains.

"We have a very early start tomorrow morning, so I recommend everyone get a good night's sleep." Cody smiled at the group gathered and then chuckled. "And try to stretch out as much as possible in the morning when you first wake as it will be a long time in the saddle for you, especially when you're not used to it." He paused with an enormous smile, "Lady Julia left appropriate clothing again for all of you to wear tomorrow in your rooms. Don't worry about bringing anything else with you when you step out tomorrow as we've packed everything you'll need for the drive already. Good night and sleep well." He tipped his hat and set off climbing back into the jeep's seat again as everyone set off to settle down in their cabins, taking the man's advice to rest up as it had already been a long day of travel and tomorrow would be even longer.

"Tony, what are you doing?" Ziva asked with a raging smile as they stepped into their room for the first time and Tony immediately bent over and flipped up the bedcovers to look under the bed.

"Just making sure the little eavesdroppers aren't hiding under there again." Tony smiled widely and then checked the closet while Ziva giggled softly at the memory of their first meeting with Julia's children.

"And why is that?" She asked with a sexy smile as he came stalking closer to her with a sexy grin.

"Because I'd hate to traumatize them this evening with what I know, your naughty little mind has in store for me this evening, Ziva David. I can see that look in your eyes right now." He laughed softly and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her deeply.

"I will not lie. There is plenty I want to do to you right now. And plenty, I want you to do to me." She smiled in between soft and short kisses when they pulled apart slightly. "But you really should rest this evening with what is coming at you tomorrow, Tony. No matter how badly I want you." She kissed him again.

"I'm the fittest I've ever been in my life…thanks to making wild, and crazy, and out of control love with the most beautiful woman in the world… morning, noon and night now… for the last two months straight." Tony laughed softly, speaking slowly with hands already taking Ziva's clothes off. "I need the release if I'm about to be away from you for the next three days straight…wearing tight jeans…bouncing in a rhythmic fashion…up…and down…on a horse." His voice was getting deeper and more throaty with the desire in just thinking about it and being away from Ziva. "Three whole days…without touching you." He repeated in a whisper with lips dropping gently to Ziva's.

"Too long." Ziva grabbed him instantly when put that way and ravaged him with her kiss, giggling softly when he swooped her up and carried her into the bathroom as they'd both intended to take showers before bed, deciding one together right now would do instead.

When everyone gathered again in the morning, it was with raging smiles of excitement. Seeing everyone all dressed in their western gear from their boots and jeans to their personalized chaps only added to the smiles that Julia had pinned down their individual tastes so well. None so more clearly than Abby, who now wore flaming red leather chaps with black fringe on the sides and a skull and bones in rhinestones bedazzled into the hip and belt. She was in love with her outfit and that Julia understood her sense of fashion even in western wear that was practical as it was fun. Cody and the other drivers had once again come back and rounded them up, this time in trucks again and let them sit in the open air in the back truck-beds as they drove towards the place they'd be meeting Julia and the others. Jack and the children would be going along as well as William while Katherine and Annika were staying behind to care for Julia's youngest two. This was the first time that Lena would be making the journey as well.

"There she is!" Tony smiled widely seeing Julia coming towards them with a small herd of other cowboys on horses once they'd finally stopped at their destination. He could easily make her out in the front with Lena sitting in front of her, Jack beside her on his own horse and Kristoff, Rurik and Lara beside them each on their own horses as well. The children were waving enthusiastically at seeing them again.

"You're here!" Lara cheered when the horses came to a stop. "Oh, this is so exciting!" She giggled.

"We're here!" Tony smiled back at her, melting under her cuteness. "And it is, very exciting!" He shared her childish enthusiasm given this was one of his boyhood dreams.

Julia was the only one to dismount her horse, leaving Lena in the saddle and greeted them all with a smile. "Hello and good _very early_ morning to you all!" She smiled seeing the sleepy faces and commenting on the fact the sun was still not fully risen over the horizon yet at this early hour. "I'm sorry about last night, but there was someone special I needed to wait for."

"Someone?" Ziva asked with a smile and brows knitting. Cody had said Julia was waiting for a wedding gift that hadn't arrived, not a person.

"Yes, someone." Julia smiled softly and looked back into the small crowd of horses. One of the cowboys in the back got off his horse and made his way through the crowd leading a beautiful gray horse behind him. "A very special someone, I thought you might like to have here…and celebrate your wedding day with. Someone who helped make all of this possible by bringing us together…"

Ziva's heart immediately began to pick up speed as the person approached and then stopped next to Julia and tipped his cowboy hat up, flashing a raging smile back at her for the first time and Ziva's smile lit up her face with a flood of tears in her eyes. "_Kevin…_"


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: Hello :) Music this Chapter is as follows, "The Buffalo Hunt" by John Barry from _Dances With Wolves Soundtrack, "Falling in Love" _also from_ Dances with Wolves Soundtrack, "All I've Ever Needed" by Paul McDonald & Nikki Reed, "Finale-Little Prince" by Chorus, Douglas Gamley & Orchestra of The Little Prince Soundtrack, "Skin" by Zola Jesus, "Chevaliers de Sangreal" by Hans Zimmer, and "Now We Are Free" by Hans Zimmer. _Whew! Lots of tunes! Enjoy your fluff!_- Wild_**

* * *

"Hello Ziva." Kevin smiled widely with a hint of nervousness to his tone and then flashed his eyes towards Liat beside her. "Hello Liat." He greeted her with the same smile, taking in the sight of his two sisters, both pregnant and smiling back at him for the first time with the knowledge that he was their half-brother.

"Hello Kevin." Liat smiled already blinking back tears. She'd been told of how Kevin had been so instrumental in her rescue. How ultimately, it was his history and connection to Julia that they were able to find her and get the meetings in the first place. She owed a great deal to him as well. Before Ziva could react, Liat stepped forward quickly and wrapped her arms around him, surprising him as she hugged him tightly. "Thank you for helping to rescue me." She cried softly with a smile and then kissed his cheek. "For introducing us to my beautiful angel." Her eyes flashed to Julia who was smiling at them.

"I am glad that you are safe now. Both of you." Kevin smiled more widely looking at both Ziva and Liat.

"Thank you, Kevin." Ziva smiled and stepped forward, hugging him for the first time as well and crying. "I could not have done any of this without you."

"I'm just glad that I was able to help." Kevin smiled nervously when they parted and took in the sea of faces all looking at him for the first time since realizing he was in fact, the infamous M.C. Cyber Terrorist as he'd been called.

"Thank you, Kevin." Tony stepped forward with a smile, giving the man a solid hand shake as did the rest of Team Gibbs and Malachi.

"So what are you up to these days, Kevin?" Gibbs asked with a smile and raised eyebrow.

"Well, Julia has given me a job offer I couldn't refuse." Kevin smiled over at her, obviously very happy with whatever that offer was.

"I had him stashed away in Europe for the last couple of months until I knew it was safe." Julia smiled proudly. "He works for me now."

"Which means I'm free. As long as I work for _The Phoenix_ the others have no control over me anymore." Kevin explained with a wide smile. "I get to work on the good side again." His eyes flashed between Julia and Ziva and Liat. "I get to work with you guys, in the new Council."

"Perfect." Ziva gasped quietly staring at her half-brother and really studying him for the first time. He looked different to her. No more glasses, his hair was slightly longer with a little curl and his smile seemed brighter. "You look good, Kevin. I am so happy that you are here." She reached her hand out and squeezed his fingers.

"I'm happy to be here." He smiled, "And I brought something special for the rehearsal dinner if that is okay with both you and Tony?" His eyes flashed between them. "I think you're really going to enjoy it."

"Sure." Tony shrugged with a smile, imagining that whatever it was, it was likely good coming from Kevin given the look on his face now. "Are you going to do a stand up Improv routine with McGee or something?" He chuckled.

"No," Kevin laughed with him shaking his head. "Something much better."

"Are you going on the cattle-drive as well?" Ziva asked anxious to talk to Kevin and learn more about him and his life now that he was standing before her. She and Tony were leaving right after their wedding for their honeymoon in Paris and then would be coming right back to work. She didn't know when she would get this chance to speak with him again.

"I am, if that's okay?" He asked seeing the look in her eyes with a shy smile. "Kind of always wanted to do this sort of thing as well."

Julia knew what Ziva was thinking and worried about, "Don't worry. Now that he's working for me and with us, you will have plenty of opportunities to really get to know each other and spend time together soon." She smiled easing both of their minds.

"Good." Ziva sighed with a smile. "Then I hope you have fun. With this wild bunch, it is sure to be a thrilling adventure." She laughed softly looking at all the faces around her.

Another cowboy slowly dismounted and walked slowly towards the front of the group and smiled.

"Hello Asa." Liat smiled at him seeing him for the first time since London and he her.

"Hello Liat." He greeted her with a wide smile looking her up and down and taking in the size of her belly now in her third trimester. "Wow…" He smiled and shook his head softly, "You look incredible." He took the last couple of steps and kissed her cheeks. "And very happy." He smiled pulling back and flashing his eyes to Malachi extending his hand to shake. "Malachi." He nodded softly.

The two of them had seen each other a great deal more, having to work together in Israel and though their roles in Liat's life had switched, there wasn't a great deal of awkwardness as most would suspect given the nature of their relationships before. Each man had always known how the other felt about Liat and how Liat felt for each of them. It was why, Asa had given Malachi the opportunity before he proposed to Liat to make his move, knowing the deep connection the two had. When stepping back and re-evaluating what had happened, he couldn't be upset or angry with how things turned out. It seemed meant to be. Especially with the baby. And especially now, in seeing Liat looking so radiantly happy in a way that Asa had never seen her before. "I am happy for you both." He smiled again softly with a head nod and then moved on to greet the others.

"Ziva," He smiled widely and kissed her cheeks. "You are glowing! A radiant bride you will be." He looked at her own beautiful baby belly and the smile on her face. "Congratulations and thank you, for asking me to be a part of your special day. I am honored." He held his hand over his heart and gave them both a slide head bow. "Tony." He extended his hand with a smile. "You are looking incredibly fit!" He took in Tony's appearance and patted his now flat abs teasingly, "Have you been working out for this wedding?" He teased.

"Well actually I have." Tony smirked unable to stop his sideways glance at Ziva. "I like to call it the Ziva David Second Trimester Fitness Plan." He winked at Malachi and heard Jack start chuckling on his horse, knowing exactly what that meant. "She really knows how to whip me into shape. Using muscles, I didn't even know I had." He added quietly and the others including Ziva laughed softly with them shaking their heads at the madly in love couple.

"Well you look fantastic, my friend." Asa smiled widely. "Love looks good on you both." He winked back at Ziva this time.

"We should get going." Julia smiled at them all. "A long day of riding up the mountain a head of us and teaching all the newbie's how to actually ride." She laughed softly and moved towards Ziva, smiling and cupping her face gently with one hand and intent eyes speaking quietly. "I will take care of them. I promise." She smiled giving her quiet vow to both Ziva and Liat to look after their family.

"I trust you." Ziva answered her with a smile, trusting Julia as she would a sister now with her life and her family. "Have a good time. I want to get a photo of the group before you go and after." Ziva chuckled softly as Julia stepped back and started mounting her horse again.

Tony sighed turning to Ziva and wrapping her in his arms with a smile. "I will miss you."

"I will miss you too. I love you and please be careful." Ziva cupped his cheeks and looked intently into his eyes, "Listen to her, okay?" She nodded towards Julia and saw Tony smile.

"I promise, that this time. I will listen to her." Tony nodded with a sheepish smile, having learned his lesson about trusting Julia. "I'll see you in three days. Have fun with Liat, Annika and Katherine. I can't wait to hear the stories." He laughed softly, still having yet to meet the now infamous 'Aunty Anni' as the kids called her.

"You too." Ziva smiled and kissed him soundly. Tony stepped back and kissed her belly, saying goodbye to Sarai.

_***The Buffalo Hunt**_

When everyone was mounted and looking incredible Ziva took their photos and watched with Liat as they began to ride off into the sunrise.

"I am very jealous." Liat said after a few moments, hearing the group's laughter across the valley as they moved into the trees. "I want to go." Everyone already sounded like they were having a blast on this adventure.

"I want to go, too." Ziva wrapped her arm around Liat's shoulder with a smile and small laugh. "Next year." She looked at both of their large baby bellies.

Julia had told them to expect their arrival back in the main valley, near sunset on the third day. It was with raging smiles and high anxiety that Liat, Ziva, Annika, and Katherine now waited with the babies in the vast field of green to spot the group coming over the horizon. They could hear them coming before they saw them. The loud bellows from the cows and the calls from the cowboys of 'hey and ho' as they moved the cattle echoed around the mountains as did the thundering sound of thousands of hooves on the move.

"Wow…" Liat's eyes were wide with a smile when the truck end gate that she and Ziva were sitting on with Annika and Katherine began to shake beneath them, signaling the approach of the horses and thousands of cattle.

"It really is something to behold." Katherine smiled with pride and awe in her voice, cuddling a sleeping Rafe to her chest while Annika was doing the same with Jillian.

"I can't believe she can do this. Still does this." Ziva shook her head with a smile thinking about all that Julia did and still made time to work on her ranch.

"This is her piece of normal, Ziva. Much like you, still wanting to work as a member of Team Gibbs at NCIS…even though, technically, you are their boss now holding a seat on _The Council_." Katherine smiled softly at her.

"I get it." Ziva nodded fully understanding now, why Julia still did these things when Katherine had put it in such a way.

"These things are important, in keeping you grounded." Katherine added softly with a smile to both she and Liat, imparting words of wisdom. "It is why I love spending time with my family in such ways. Family keeps you grounded."

"Yes, they do." Ziva agreed with a raging smile in thinking about Gibbs, still having the ability to make her shrink when she stepped out of line and she wouldn't want it any other way.

"And here they come!" Annika smiled passing Jillian carefully over to Liat so she could take photos of the massive and breathtaking approach.

Rapidly, Liat and Ziva began scanning for signs of Tony and Malachi and smiled each when they found them both; looking entirely sexy covered in dust and grime and sweat and actually appearing as if they knew what they were doing now on horses and with the cattle to their great astonishment. As they scanned the faces of each person from their group, everyone of them was wearing a raging smile and laughter with pride they had accomplished such a thing.

Ziva was moved to tears when she saw Tony riding beside his father, first shaking each other's hands at a job well done and then leaning over carefully to embrace with wide smiles at doing this together. When they both spotted her, their smiles grew even wider and Tony waved, galloping forward quickly and pulling his horse up for a quick stop beside them in the truck where they were now protected by the several hundred cattle now thundering past.

"Welcome back, Cowboy." Ziva smiled at him finding him incredibly sexy in this moment with tanned skin, covered in grim and wearing those sexy chaps and boots looking so confident now on horseback when he looked like a nervous wreck just three days ago and leaving. "Did you have fun?" she asked softly seeing from the smile lighting his face, he'd had the time of his life.

"That may have been the most entertaining and fun time, I've had since I was a kid." Tony beamed with a raging smile and looked over to the others with pride hearing and seeing McGee and Abby working together to round up a few strays and send them in the right direction. This adventure was the only Bachelor Party that Tony said he wanted. Spending time, outdoors with his best friends and family, doing something that he'd always dreamed of and having a blast. Only one thing was missing, Ziva. "I wish you could have been there." He looked at her with sad eyes and a smile, "We have some hilarious stories."

"I'm sure you do." Ziva laughed looking at the dried patches of mud on Tony's shirt and on others as well that indicated something must have happened to end up looking like that. "And I can't wait to hear them." She leaned over the side of the truck, standing so she could reach his mouth and kissed Tony soundly. "I love you." She smiled so happy to see him so happy.

"_Yee-haw!_" Tony smiled when they broke apart and then winked at her, clicking his tongue and his horse took off again to finish the job with the rest of them.

***_Falling in Love (repeat)_**

"So then Junior comes flying around the corner screaming," Anthony was telling a story as they all sat around the large campfire later that night having a cookout and sharing the stories from the adventure with Ziva, Liat, Annika and Katherine and everyone in tears from laughter, "_I can't stop this horse!_" He laughed recanting Tony's story, "And he heads straight down the embankment and drops his reins. Lara is screaming, '_lean back Uncle Tony_!' as the one nearest to him and telling him what to do." They were nearly rolling in laughter.

"And then E.J. comes flying after him down the mountain from no where!" McGee took over when prompted to by Anthony as he was laughing too hard to continue.

"She was like _The Lone Ranger_," Tony smiled in awe as they all nodded with big smile and made E.J. blush and look down into her plate of BBQ.

"She was! She just leaped over this huge fallen tree at full speed on her horse to pull up along side Tony's and grab the reins as they were both heading towards the cliff's steep drop off into the river!" McGee was excitedly telling the tale.

"And then Asa, swoops in along the other side and turns both of our horses reaching for the other rein!" Tony added as they had all been collectively telling these tales. "The pair of them saved your fiancé, My Love." Tony smiled and kissed Ziva. "Who knew that Erica Jane Barrett had such mad skills on a horse!" He laughed softly shaking his head and teasing her.

"Well, I did grow up on a farm in Ohio, Tony." E.J. shrugged with a smile.

"And Asa!" Tony smiled shooting him a glance as well. "Those two by far were the best of our group on horseback. Pure natural. They were riding circles around us." The others nodded in agreement while E.J. and Asa shared a smile looking at each other. "They're a good team."

Liat noticed something immediately in that shared smile across the fire, seeing the way that both Asa and E.J. looked at each other and then quickly looked away. A flame and a spark and a slow smile spread across her face at seeing something that wasn't there before.

"And then on the way back, we hear this enormous sound like thunder and Julia gets this look on her face." Tony plowed ahead in the story telling with a raging smile. "The river that we'd crossed on the way up the mountain had turned into a raging river on the way back with the warm weather melting the snow. What had been belly deep on our horses on the way up had become level five rapids overnight. There was no way we were going to be able to pass." He shook his head with a smile. "We're all scared, hell the cattle and the horses are scared…everyone is dancing around and not knowing what to do to cross now…And Julia just rides up to the edge on Moses," His eyes widen and his eyebrows nearly hit his hairline, "Yes, her horse's name was Moses! And she holds her hands up and pushes back and all of the sudden the water starts to back flow!"

"Like a massive wall that is building!" Abby adds with equally wide eyes at never having seen Julia's abilities before in her life before this moment.

"And the river literally separates! Like Moses parting the Red Sea!" Schmeil joins in with an astonished wide smile as well, and now it is Julia who is the one blushing in the dark at this story.

"She holds back this entire raging river with her hands and the rest of the river bed just empties. All the way down to the stones. Nothing!" McGee smiles in awe as well. "And she tells us to move the herd across while she holds the river back!"

"It was amazing…unlike anything I have ever seen!" Anthony smiled in awe looking across the campfire at Julia who was sitting in Jack's lap, everyone still dirty and in their clothing from the ride.

"The wall of water she was holding back was growing. Thirty feet then forty as we moved by." Tony smiled with exaggerated hand gestures, "This went on a long time! I mean it took at least an hour to get all of the cattle across with so many of them and we were moving them as fast as we could!"

"And soon it was getting to be too much backflow so she arched the water over us! Forming a giant tunnel under this bridge of flowing water!" Malachi smiled joining in and wrapping his arms around Liat from behind. "It was the most breathtaking and surreal moment…like a flowing rainbow of glacial blue water in slow motion arching over our heads."

"And then finally, we got them all across and to higher ground and Julia comes across as well, still holding back the water and then slowly starts letting it go. Like a dam opening!" McGee is just as enthused in telling the story. "A little water at first and then whoosh! She just let it go! Dropped it back into the riverbed!"

"It was like a tidal wave went shooting down the valley!" Abby's eyes were wide and smiling.

"The most magnificent thing I have ever seen, Child." Schmeil looked at Julia with awe and a brilliant smile. "You are truly a gift from God."

Katherine smiled with pride at her daughter looking around to all the smiling and nodding faces now all staring at Julia and agreeing with this kind old gentle soul in Schmeil about his assessment of Julia.

"I am glad that you all had such a good time. You are more than welcome now, to come back any time as we'd appreciate the help." Julia smiled deflecting the attention once again from herself and standing, pulling Jack up behind her. "I had a wonderful time. Thank you." It was late and everyone needed to start heading to bed. "I wish you all a very good night's sleep. You've earned it. Tomorrow is a big day." She smiled over at Ziva and Tony, "Rehearsal dinner and lots of fun."

"Goodnight, Julia. Jack." Everyone smiled and said their goodnights as they excused themselves from the group gathered outside the Cabin site where they were all staying.

Annika had already taken the children back and put them to bed while Katherine and William lingered with Jack and Julia, enjoying the story telling, smiles and laughter. They excused themselves with Jack and Julia and the four of them headed back to the main house together.

"So everyone of you had a good time?" Ziva asked looking around to all of their smiling guests still sitting around the fire and in no rush to move.

"The most fun I've had in years, My Dear." Ducky smiled widely at her. "Thank you for this adventure!"

"I agree, Ziva." Schmeil chuckled, the first to move and stand coming over to kiss her goodnight. "My old heart was in need of some thrills." He laughed as did everyone else.

"I think its safe to say, we all had a fantastic time." McGee smiled from ear to ear. "And it was definitely more _City Slickers_ than _The Magnificent Seven._" He chuckled looking over at Tony that he'd called this adventure correctly.

"I think Boss is ready to retire and move out here permanently." Tony smiled at Gibbs, "He was totally Clint Eastwood out there, Ziva. You should have seen him."

Gibbs smiled and looked down blushing in the firelight and shook his head, "I'm just glad you didn't take a header off the cliff before your wedding, DiNozzo." He chuckled shaking his head at the memory.

"I was totally doing _The Return of the Man from Snowy River_ down that embankment!" Tony smiled proudly that he'd done exactly as Lara had instructed in his panic and leaned back as he was demonstrating now sitting on his log with arm up as the man had done in the movie.

"Yeah, you looked like you had it all under control." Malachi laughed shaking his head, "Thank God E.J. and Asa saved your skin or I'm afraid the rest of us would have been skinned ourselves by Ziva if they hadn't!" His eyes widened as he laughed looking from Tony to Ziva.

"Nah, I'm sure _The Phoenix_ would have caught me in her mental net and levitated me over the edge of the cliff." Tony smiled with a shrug, trusting that Julia would have never let him plummet off the cliff to his death. "I just got one helluva ride and story to tell now." He laughed softly. "Now I know why the horse was named _Motor!_" He added and everyone roared with laughter again. "Though I am, very grateful to the Dynamic Duo over there for saving my hide. Thank you." He smiled again with hand over heart across the fire towards E.J. and Asa who were sitting beside each other. "All those years of watching _Bonanza_ paid off for you, Asa. You're one helluva Israeli Cowboy!"

"Thank you." Asa smiled softly but the pride in his eyes was evident.

"And you look pretty good in chaps, too." Tony smiled at him with a teasing wink and another roar went through their group.

And this time, both Liat and Ziva saw the way that E.J. looked at and smiled at Asa while he blushed under her gaze.

Ziva's eyes slowly glanced to the side of her to see if Liat was seeing what she was seeing as well and if so, what her reaction would be. To her great surprise, Liat was smiling while looking right at them. Liat felt Ziva looking at her and slowly turned her head to look at Ziva, sharing a knowing glance that both recognized the sparks between Asa and E.J. now. That something was happening between the two, though they both looked to be purposefully ignoring it at present.

**_*All I've Ever Needed (repeat)_**

"Did something happen between Asa and E.J. on that mountain?" Ziva asked Tony with a smile lying beside him in bed later that night.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked with curious smile and enjoying the feel of Ziva's naked skin pressed against his own, having missed her the last three days.

"Something is different between them. The way they look at each other and the way they interact. You haven't noticed?" She asked slightly amused and not surprised. Tony was still on Cloud Nine from his adventure.

"I don't think anything happened per say," Tony smiled in reflection, "But now that you mention it, the first night on the mountain, they had their sleeping bags lying side be side around the fire and were talking and laughing a great deal. I didn't think anything of it given that's how we were all positioned, so closely together. But the next morning, they were laughing and talking again…riding beside each other all day and worked as a team most of the time. Julia had paired us up…and she paired them up the first day." Tony smiled more widely, "Do you think she's playing matchmaker?" His eyes widened, "That she knows something about Asa and E.J. that we don't?" He wondered given Julia's ability to see the future and how she'd paired those two specifically, over and over, even though everyone else was switched constantly.

"I don't know." Ziva smiled more widely at hearing this, "But likely." She was quiet a moment thinking about them. "They are kind of perfect for each other."

"I was just thinking that." Tony laughed softly. "They have a lot of the same interests."

"And think about it, Tony. How good of friends they became when we were all working together to get Liat back. Liat is really her best friend." Ziva smiled thinking about the two who sat together on the other side of the Bullpen wall, and all of their Girls' Nights Out together before Liat realized she was pregnant. "E.J. and Asa kind of gravitated towards each other to lean on during that time… sharing their grief over Liat's disappearance." She thought about those months and the mission to Iran.

"They always sat together on the plane rides." Tony smiled in thinking about it now. "And in the truck."

"And on the floor of that little room in Afghanistan." Ziva smiled thinking about all of their interactions. "How many times did she fall asleep against his shoulder?" She thought as those images raced through her mind and how comfortable both E.J. and Asa were with each other. "And how well they worked with each other on our mission. Reading each other's minds and just knowing what the other wanted and to do without having to talk about it. It just came so natural."

"That's how they were working the cattle." Tony smiled softly playing with Ziva's fingers, "Like they both knew exactly what the other was thinking." He paused for a moment and kissed her forehead as she lay on his shoulder. "How do you think Liat will react to this? Her best friend and her ex-fiance as a potential couple?" He sighed.

"I think honestly, she's happy about it. She saw the same looks between Asa and E.J. during the campfire tonight and she was smiling, Tony. I think she wants them both to be happy, even if it's with each other…maybe, _especially_…with each other. She loves them both." Ziva smiled thinking about how Liat felt for both E.J. and Asa. "She would want them to be happy."

The held gazes, smiles and intense looks continued throughout the fun of the next day between Asa and E.J. and it became clear to Liat, Malachi, Tony and Ziva who had all discussed it and then took great notice, that both Asa and E.J. seemed to be purposefully avoiding it when those moments did happen.

They had just finished watching Kevin's gift to Tony and Ziva, an entire 'movie' of their lives together at work captured on spy cameras at their desks, through their computer web cams and from several other angles of all the special moments over the years that led them to this day. The original intent may have been for Ziva's father's nefarious reasons in spying on her, but the end result ended up being a beautiful film of their lives, capturing all the long stares, loving smiles, laughs, hurt expressions, fights and longing looks of love. A beautiful testament of their love for the last eight years as it had grown. The moments that drew the loudest laughs, came from the shots of McGee's reactions to what was happening before his eyes and it was only then, that Tony and Ziva realized how obvious they really had been over the years.

Everyone stood and applauded loudly in the end for the happy couple who were kissing in front of those cheering them on with thunderous applause. Everyone had happy tears in their eyes or streaming down their faces, that in this case, true love had finally won out.

Ziva was crying with a raging smile as she hugged Kevin fiercely for his work on the movie of their life, having turned something nefarious from their shared father into one of the most beautiful things of her life by capturing their falling in love in living pictures on film.

When this movie had ended they took a small intermission before Ziva's surprise for Tony. Each taking the time to refresh and in this case, Ziva stepping into the restroom to wipe her tear trails and freshen up her make-up while E.J. was doing the same. Liat, Abby and Agent Borin had all just left the same room, leaving Ziva alone with E.J. for the first time all day and evening. She knew this was the opportunity she'd been waiting for all day.

"Are you having a good time?" Ziva asked staring into the mirror at E.J.'s reflection with a smile.

"I am having a fantastic time." E.J. smiled while wiping the corners of her eyes from crying happy tears. "Why?" She asked seeing the look on Ziva's face and the slyness in her grin that there was more to this question than first appearances.

"You and Asa seem to be hitting it off rather well." Ziva smiled forging ahead with her bluntness as E.J. had opened the door.

"Ziva," E.J.'s posture dropped immediately as did her smile and she turned shaking her head and staring at the floor, "It's not like that."

"Why not? Maybe it should be? You're both single. Free to date each other if you'd like." Ziva smiled crossing her arms over her chest and resting them on her belly.

"I would never do that to Liat. She's my best friend. I could never do that to her." E.J. sighed deeply and shook her head slowly still unable to meet Ziva's penetrating gaze.

"She's the one who suggested it." Ziva smiled and watched E.J.'s eyes dart up at lightening speed.

"She did?" E.J. asked quietly and clearly astonished. "When?"

"This morning. She noticed the difference in the way you look at each other and we all agree, we think you might just be perfect for each other." Ziva smiled more widely enjoying the look on E.J.s face and her mouth handing slightly ajar completely stunned.

"She is not angry with us?" E.J. asked concerned about how Liat would feel if she and Asa did pursue something.

"No," Ziva took a step forward and reached for E.J's shaking hand with a smile. "She loves you both, very much. And she wants you both to be happy. If that is with each other, she is not angry. If you are waiting for her blessing, you have it. Ask her."

E.J. took a deep breath and then looked down, shaking her head. "I am not even sure he feels enough for me in that way to try, Ziva."

"He does." Ziva smiled knowingly, "I have seen enough to know, he does. He is looking at you now, the way he used to look at Liat. I do believe, Erica Jane Barrett, that Asa Abrams is indeed falling in love with you." She laughed softly again with the look on E.J's face. "I think there is something good there. And you know Gibb's Rules about wasting good?" She asked with a deep smile, "And in taking things for granted?"

E.J.' laughed shaking her head that Ziva was now preaching Gibbs Rules to her. "Yes, I know them well now."

"Okay, so then follow them. Look at where the _Rules of Engagement_ have led Tony and I?" Ziva smiled with a slanted brow. "Who knows…maybe this time next year, it will be your wedding we're all gathered for." She winked at E.J. and leaned forward quickly kissing her cheek and then laughing as she walked away, leaving E.J. standing their still stunned.

* * *

"So what is this surprise?" Tony asked with a smile as Ziva sat beside him in front of the massive outdoor movie screen again set up for their outdoor reception.

Everyone else had taken their seats again as well and Tony's eyes flashed over to where McGee was now scooping popcorn into red and white stripped theatre buckets with a smile as it was being freshly popped in the old fashioned cart. "We're going to watch a movie?" Tony guessed with a widening smile realizing what this was.

"Yes." Ziva smiled with a soft laugh passing Tony his own bucket of popcorn and laughing softly when he dove right in, making '_nom, nom, nom'_ noises again and causing the children sitting around them to giggle and laugh once more at his antics.

"So what are we watching?" Tony smiled at her, "_My Big Fat Greek Wedding? Father of the Bride? Four Weddings and a Funeral_?" He asked rapidly and slanted his eyebrow with the last making her laugh again. The entire evening had been nothing but fun, smiles, laughter and tears.

"No," Ziva shook her head with a smile and tears already welling in her eyes. "Last fall, we had decided to start sharing things with each other, of a more personal nature…things, that meant something…the post elevator us. I shared with you, what I do every year on Tali's birthday to remember her and why I was upset about not being able to make it to the opera. And you did the most wonderful thing for me, Tony. You brought the opera to me." She started her story and everyone was listening intently, some already with tears in their eyes at having heard this part of their history before and how it helped bring them together.

"It was also during this same case we'd been working on, that you shared with me, the photos of your mom and revealed that it was because of her, that you had come to love the movies so much." Ziva smiled and a single happy tear rolled from her eyes as she saw them welling in Tony's. "I know how much you miss her. And wish that she could be here with us now, to be there tomorrow when we say 'I do.' But I thought, that for tonight…maybe if we all watched this with you, and maybe if you closed your eyes…it would be like you were that little boy again at the movies…and maybe your mom is here with you." She cried more silent tears through her smile and saw them start falling from Tony's eyes.

Tony understood, having his own words repeated back to him from that night he gave the Opera and Tali back to Ziva, she was doing so now with the movie and his mother.

***_Finale- Little Prince (repeat)_**

The movie began on the screen in front of them and instantly, Tony recognized the score.

"We're going to watch _The Little Prince?"_ Tony asked in a near whisper, having not watched that movie at all since the last time with his mother.

Ziva nodded with a small smile and Tony inhaled a soft breath with a slow smile started spreading across his face, so overwhelmed with emotion. "Ani ohev otach, Ziva David." He smiled speaking quietly. "You are perfect and I couldn't love you more if I tried." He had been thinking about his mother a great deal lately, wishing she were able to see him get married to the woman of his dreams; the mother of his child and the love of his life. The idea of watching it with Ziva, surrounded by the people he loved was perfect. Carefully, with tears of joy streaming down his cheeks and hers, he cupped her face and kissed her lips while everyone cheered again around them.

When the movie was over, everyone cheered again through tears as the pilot flew off into the night sky saying goodbye to the Little Prince amongst the stars and the moon in the sky and Tony leaned over and shared another sweet kiss with Ziva. "Thank you." He smiled with blurry eyes and a big smile, "For knowing exactly what I needed. I did feel her with us." He ran his hand over Ziva's baby belly, "And I know she will be there tomorrow, too." He kissed her lips again.

"Tony," Julia smiled walking up to the couple who were still gazing into each other's eyes several minutes later, "I'm sorry, but I have to steal your bride-to-be away now. It's tradition. She's coming with me."

Ziva would be staying at the main house this evening under Julia's roof as the tradition went that the bride and groom would not see each other again until Ziva was walking down the aisle towards him.

"I will miss you." Tony smiled brushing the backs of his fingers gently down Ziva's cheek and staring into her beautiful eyes.

"I will miss you." Ziva smiled blinking back new tears and reached up to pull his face down gently to kiss him goodnight. "I'll see you tomorrow, Anthony DiNozzo."

"Ani ohev otach, Ziva David." He whispered against her lips blinking back tears as well and realizing that was the last time he would ever be able to call her that again as after tomorrow, she would be Ziva DiNozzo.

"I love you, Tony. Sweet dreams." Ziva smiled and stepped back, taking Julia's hand as she led her away.

Tony stood staring after them, watching Ziva look back over her shoulder and smile as she walked off with Liat and Julia.

Anthony and Gibbs came to stand beside Tony, both with quiet smiles watching Tony watch Ziva go.

"Your mother would be so proud, Junior." Anthony smiled wrapping his arm around Tony's shoulders watching Ziva go into the house and disappear. "You were always her, Little Prince. And you have turned into a fine man. I am proud of you."

Tony's smile spread across his face. Not saying anything, he turned and hugged his father tightly and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Dad." He whispered into his ear.

"I love you too, son." Anthony smiled hearing Tony and feeling the swell of pride.

When Tony was finished hugging his father he turned and hugged Gibbs tightly. "Thank you, for everything." He held Gibbs tightly, "I love you." He smiled over his shoulder, so grateful for his second father in life who had taught him so much.

"I love you, too, kid." Gibbs smiled, "And I'm proud of you, too." And he was, so very proud of the man that Tony had become.

* * *

"All set?" Julia asked making sure that Ziva and Liat were settled into her spare room for the evening. Liat was going to be staying with Ziva who was too nervous to stay alone.

"Yes," Ziva smiled back at her anxiously and wringing her hands. "There is one thing…" She fidgeted nervously with her Engagement ring and heart pounding.

"What is it?" Liat asked seeing the wave of nerves go over Ziva's face and hoping she wasn't suddenly having cold feet about getting married tomorrow.

"You've changed your mind?" Julia asked quietly seeing the same look in Ziva's eyes and understanding.

"Yes." Ziva answered with a small smile and tears already flowing seeing that Julia understood what she meant.

"You don't want to get married now?" Liat asked with wide-eyes and gasped quietly looking between the two.

_***Skin**_

"No, it's not that." Ziva smiled shaking her head. "I want to marry Tony more than anything, its just…I've changed my mind about the scars." She sighed deeply trying to calm her nerves. "If you are still willing, Julia…can you please remove them?" She'd made up her mind. Tomorrow was her wedding day and she wanted to start a new life with Tony, leaving the past behind. She hadn't even told Tony that she'd come to this decision. She wanted it to be a surprise when he saw her for the first time tomorrow in her wedding gown.

"Which ones?" Julia asked softly with a slight smile, taking hold of Ziva's hand as it was shaking.

"All of them." Ziva answered quietly as tears slipped down her cheeks. "All but one…" she reached up and placed her fingers over the single bullet exit wound that had come through her chest and narrowly missed exploding her heart. The one that matched Tony's, and reminded her of this second chance they were getting and not to take anything for granted.

"I understand." Julia nodded with a smile, knowing exactly why Ziva wanted to keep that one small scar over her heart. "Do you want me to heal what's under this then too?" She asked softly, trailing her fingertip slightly over the exposed scar on Ziva's chest from her Open Heart surgery.

"You can heal my sternum?" Ziva asked with widening eyes and trying to blink back tears. Right now the bones had been fusing but were still held together by wire.

"Yes, if you want me to. It will be more painful, but it won't last long." Julia smiled softly at her, "I will repair all of the damage in your chest…the bones, your aorta and lung…as though it never happened except for this single scar to remind you." She once again laid her fingertip on Ziva's scars. "A true fresh start."

"Okay," Ziva sighed nervously and nodded her consent.

"Okay." Julia smiled with a nod. "I need you to change out of that beautiful dress and leave your shirt off. I need to change out of mine as well." She looked at both of their curious narrowing eyebrows of confusion. "This one is going to be a little messy because of the wiring for us both. Not to worry. It will be fine. I just would hate to ruin beautiful clothing, over temporary bleeding."

"This is going to make you bleed too?" Ziva asked quietly with widening eyes of realization, remembering that Julia actually took on whatever injuries she healed temporarily and seeing her body bleeding out when she'd saved Tony flashed through her mind. Immediately she started shaking her head, no, changing her mind.

"Ziva, this is nothing. I will repair very quickly. It won't be like last time, I promise." Julia palmed the side of Ziva's face and held her eyes intently with a reassuring smile. "I promise." She could see the absolute fear in Ziva's eyes in remembering. "I promise." She nodded again and then let her hand fall away with a smile. "Give me five minutes to get out of this dress and I'll be back."

**_*Chevaliers de Sangreal_**

Ziva took deep breaths, _in_ and _out_ as she sat on the edge of the bed anxiously wearing just her pajama pants and running her hand in furiously fast circles over her baby belly trying to calm her nerves. Liat was sitting beside her doing the same thing with her own belly, both had pounding hearts even as they held each other's hands waiting for Julia to return.

True to her word, exactly five minutes later Julia appeared again with Katherine and Annika beside her; all wearing their pajamas and smiling softly at the nervous young women on the bed before them.

"You ready?" Julia asked with a soft smile, handing a glass mason jar in her hand to Katherine who set it on the nightstand.

Ziva nodded, afraid to speak and afraid to even ask what the glass jar was for.

Julia nodded at Annika who went into the bathroom and came out with a three towels.

"Okay, Ziva." Julia smiled at her, "I'm going to have you sit on the edge of the bed, just as you are. I'm going to heal these scars first." She ran her fingers around Ziva's electrical burn scars that wrapped around her chest and looked like tiger claw marks. "And then I will heal your lung and aorta and finally, I will heal your sternum and this scar." She ran her finger gently against that scar. "Okay?" Ziva took another deep breath, still not speaking and nodded. "Liat, I'm going to have Annika sit beside Ziva and hold that arm when I say so, okay?" She instructed not wanting Liat to be this close to Ziva given how pregnant she was. "My energy overflow could start your labor, and though you're close… not ready yet." She smiled more widely at Liat who nodded in understanding and stood, leaning down to kiss Ziva supportively. "Katherine is going to hold your other hand and arm when I say, okay?" She looked this time directly into Ziva's eyes. "I haven't healed anyone since my re-awakening, but given how quickly everything else is coming now regarding my abilities, I can only imagine, this will be the same." Ziva nodded again still silent as nerves were eating her alive. She'd lived with these scars since they were inflicted years ago and now letting them go, was terrifying as it was exciting.

Julia took one of the beautiful white fluffy bath towels and spread it carefully over Ziva's baby belly with a smile. "It's going to be okay." She tried to reassure Ziva again. "It will be over before you know it." She added quietly laying the other towel on the ground in front of her and then pulled her own t-shirt pajama top off over her head, now bare and exposed and naked from the waist up just as Ziva was, which only fascinated Liat and Ziva more having never seen this before from Julia and their hearts started pounding more loudly in their ears.

They knew that Julia had experienced unimaginable horror in torture, having been through the same things and more then Ziva had endured, including the electrocution; but her beautiful tan and bare skin before them now was flawless, perfect and glowing. Her body had healed itself and taken away those scars. Soon, Ziva's would look the same and that is what she tried to focus on.

"Okay," Julia nodded at Annika and Katherine sitting on either side of Ziva and both women took hold of each of Ziva's hands. "I'll be quick." Julia palmed Ziva's cheek again with a smile and then let if fall, instead palming Ziva's rib cage just below her breasts and over the electric burn scars.

Ziva watched as Julia's eyes once again flickered with the gold pools in her dark depths swimming and coming to life. The warm tingle from the contact of her hands immediately heated up and began to tingle across her skin. Julia's hands started to slide slowly around Ziva's flesh and around her chest, erasing those scars right before their eyes and Liat gasped with hand over her mouth in astonishment to see this happening once more.

When Julia had finished with those scars, she nodded for her mother and sister to hold more tightly as she was going deeper. She lay one palm over Ziva's damaged lung and the other around the back, holding that damage between her hands and repairing both sides from the bullets path.

Ziva was gasping feeling the slow burn start rising inside of her as her lung singed and crackled and came back to life without the scar tissue. When Julia slid her hands over to repair her aorta, the tears began filling Ziva's eyes with the sensations and burn inside and gasped loudly as she finished.

Without saying anything, Julia moved both hands to the front of Ziva's chest and laid her palms directly over Ziva's sternum and scar and the two women held more tightly, knowing this was the most painful part.

Ziva inhaled a soft sob with body shaking as she felt the first wire pulling through her bone and then coming out of her skin.

"_My God_…" Liat and Annika gasped at the same time watching as Julia pulled the metal wire, still tied and in a loop out of Ziva's chest and it fell to the floor on the white towel she'd spread out.

Their eyes widening considerably to see the flesh wound that was dripping blood on Ziva's chest close and heal immediately before the same wound appeared on Julia's chest. She repeated this process quickly over each wire until all five had fallen bloody to the ground between them. The same bright red stream of blood was flowing down Julia's chest, between her breasts as it was flowing down Ziva's in removing the wires. As Julia's hands moved down the scar also was disappearing until she finished and pulled back.

"All done." Julia gasped herself with a smile and her flickering golden eyes started to go back to normal. She leaned forward quickly on her knees, lifting the towel lying over Ziva's belly and wiped the blood trail away from her chest revealing beautiful, perfect and scar-less skin. The only scar on her body remaining, was the one Ziva asked her to leave; the bullet wound over her heart that matched Tony's.

_***Now We Are Free**_

Only after Ziva's skin was wiped free of the blood did Julia pick up the towel that was left and clean her own blood trail away. "See, no harm." She smiled showing her flawless skin once more to Ziva and Liat. "I'm perfectly fine." Julia took a deep breath and stood, gathering up the towel and metal rings from the floor and reached for the glass Mason jar. "Sit here for a few minutes. I don't want you to get light headed."

"Julia, are you okay?" Katherine asked reaching out to touch her arm and ever the concerned mother herself. Seeing Julia bleed under any circumstance would never be okay with her. The sight made her' own skin crawl and her heart pound madly to see her child in pain no matter the situation.

"I'm fine." Julia smiled and leaned over, kissing Katherine's cheek. "I will be right back." She headed immediately into the bathroom and they heard the water turning on, within a minute she was back again.

In her hand was the small jar and as she shook it, the metal rings clanged around inside, freshly washed and cleaned with antibacterial soap and free of any blood residue. "I thought you might like to keep them. Your reminders of what you survived, but no longer need in your body." She smiled handing the jar to a still astonished Ziva.

"I don't know what to say." Ziva shook her head slowly looking at the pieces of metal in the jar, still with their tight surgical knots in place and perfectly formed where they'd held her sternum together. Her eyes flashed down to her chest now free of the large incision and moved to stand, wanting to look at the rest in a mirror.

Julia was putting her t-shirt back over her head and smiled when Ziva turned and looked at herself for the first time in a full-length mirror.

Ziva's body was now completely free of torture scars for the first time in years. _Beautiful, perfect, flawless, radiant_ tan skin was all that was left behind.

A slow smile started spreading across her face as the silent tears began falling faster and faster as she turned and held her arms up to see the band of scars once wrapping around her body were gone.

"Thank you." She caught Julia's gaze in the mirror and smiled. "_Thank you_." She cried and turned quickly, engulfing Julia into a tight hug and cried, sobbing in relief to finally be free of the last physical remnants of her torture. "You _are_ an angel..." She cried softly inhaling a sob thinking about how much of a weight she felt lifted from her soul in this moment and not realizing how heavy it was to carry until she was free. "Thank you!" She cried again as the others looked on in tears as well with smiles on their faces seeing the two women embracing in such an emotional moment for Ziva.

"You are most welcome," Julia answered her quietly with mouth near Ziva's ear and tears in her own eyes to feel the relief washing through Ziva in this close of contact, picking up on her emotions and knowing how much it meant to her to be free of the last vestiges of her torture. "_Now_…you are free." She smiled and kissed Ziva's head before pulling back and cupping her face. "Are you okay?" She asked smiling.

"Yes." Ziva answered with a smile from ear to ear and wiping at her tears. "Now, I will feel like a beautiful bride." She inhaled a soft sob.

"Tony already sees you as the most beautiful woman in the world, Ziva. Scars and all, he only ever saw you." Julia reassured her with a smile. "You have always been gorgeous to him and everyone else."

"Yes, but now _I feel it_." Ziva emphasized with a smile and tapped on her chest, indicating her soul. She always believed Tony when he said she was beautiful, even with the scars. But every time she saw them, it was bittersweet as she saw what she endured and what she survived all in one.

"I know." Julia nodded with a smile, understanding completely as having been there. "Now _you_ are free." She repeated again, emphasizing the, _you_, and it was then that Ziva and the others finally understood what she meant by that.

"Yes." Ziva smiled more widely and hugged Julia again, "Thank you."

"You are welcome." Julia laughed softly returning the enthusiastic embrace. "Now, you need to get some sleep. A very big day tomorrow."

"Yes!" Ziva pulled back wiping at her tears with a raging smile, even more excited for tomorrow now if that were possible. "I can't wait to see Tony."

Julia smiled, "You will take his breath away."

* * *

**AN: Sorry guys, no update Monday. Still traveling!**


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: Two Chapters going up back to back. Lots of music that really adds to these scenes. '__****Portuguese Love Theme' by Craig Armstrong from the Love Actually Soundtrack.; '****Somewhere Over the Rainbow/What a Wonderful World' by Israel Kamakawiwo'ole , 'Marry Me' by Train, 'This Years Love' by David Gray , 'What A Wonderful World' by Louis Armstrong, 'Forever' by Chris Brown, 'Good Life' by OneRepublic, 'Life is Beautiful' by Vega4. **

* * *

"Oh, Ziva," Liat smiled with tears in her eyes of happiness, "You look so beautiful." She gasped softly watching as Ziva turned in front of the full-length mirrors in her wedding gown.

"Stunning." E.J. smiled widely with a radiant grin.

"Just gorgeous." Abby sighed with a smile holding Liat's bouquet of flowers along with her own as Liat finished helping Ziva tie the satin ribbon in the back of her dress.

Ziva and all of the Bridesmaids had spent the morning getting ready at Julia's house, while the men had congregated in the Guest Cabins.

"Breathtaking." Julia added with a smile adjusting the ribbon in Lara's hair.

"You look like a beautiful princess!" Lara giggled and twirled her own tiny white and flowing dress that matched her sister Lena's. "We all look like princesses!"

The women in the room laughed softly with the little girls and at their adorable cuteness in love with their Flower Girl dresses.

Ziva couldn't tear the smile from her face looking at herself for the first time in her wedding gown without her scars racing across her open backed dress or down the front of her chest. The only scar that was visible now was the one she wanted to keep; the one that matched Tony's; the small pucker of pink flesh over her heart as the exit point of her bullet wound. This would be the only scar that Tony would see today as every other was now gone.

Tony had loved her Engagement gown so much as something he'd picked out himself for her to wear, Ziva had tried to find something similar in design to surprise him with on their wedding day. Something elegant and simple and flowed with her body's natural curves, especially now that she was pregnant and had a beautiful small baby belly to show for it. The Roman and Greek inspired theme of this dress was perfect in everywhere.

Liat finished tying the soft satin ribbon that tied crossed around Ziva's neck and across and down her back, tying in the small of her back before flowing down the rest of the dress and right into her small train. She looked perfect. Spectacular.

Ziva had intended to wear her hair down in long and soft flowing curls that danced around her back and helped to hide some of her scars, anxious about exposing those to her guests for the duration of the ceremony with her back to them. But now, after Julia had healed her, she was proud of her flawless skin and had changed her mind. Her hair was now pulled up in an elegant design of soft braids and a loose French twist with soft and wispy curls framing her face. Tiny and delicate real wild flowers from the valley where the ceremony was taking place had been picked by her Flower Girls earlier in the morning and now adorned Ziva's beautiful hair and that of her Bridesmaids. They all looked incredibly beautiful and perfect for such an outdoor wedding.

In contrast to Ziva's hair being pulled up, all of the other Bridesmaids and Flower Girls had their long and beautiful hair down and all done in the same way. Big soft spiraling curls hanging down their backs with the sides braided in a crown and wildflowers woven into their hair along with matching satin ribbons. The subtle Greek and Roman theme from Ziva's hair and dress had been carried over into her Bridesmaid's gowns and hair as well, with their dresses down in a similar flow, cut and fashion with each woman and child in a different color that matched the wildflowers blooming in the field where they would be married.

Liat's dress was a perfect mint green which accentuated the hazel flecks in her eyes; Abby's was a perfect and soft yellow and given her own personalized touch from Ziva of having a matching diamond rhinestone covered dog collar for her jewelry to match. Breena's dress was a beautiful light orange while E.J. wore a light blue color and Julia's was a soft purple, which made her dark and golden eyes sparkle as well. Ziva had done her best to choose a color that suited each woman beautifully, wanting them all to adore their gowns and hair and not think of it with dread but rather with fondness when they looked back on this memory. The adorable tiny Flower Girl's wore a soft matching pink dresses much to their delight and looked just like the older women, just in smaller form.

"What a beautiful group of women." Annika smiled taking photos of them all as they'd gotten ready. Photography, was one of her many talents and Ziva and Tony were happy to have her capture their wedding day seeing her beautiful work everywhere in Julia's homes. "The men are very anxious and excited to see you all." She smiled with a laugh having come from their location not long ago. "You will certainly take their breath away, Ziva." The beautiful blonde smiled at Ziva with awe in her voice and smiling eyes. "You're absolutely gorgeous. A true goddess. Tony won't know what hit him."

"He will forget to breath." Abby agreed with a raging smile looking at Ziva. "I have never in all my life seen you looking this radiant and beautiful, Ziva…and that is saying something considering how beautiful you always are!" She already felt the tears welling on such an emotional and happy day. "Tony is going to cry like a baby." She laughed softly thinking of her big brother who was going to turn into a puddle of mush when seeing Ziva for the first time.

Ziva laughed softly with the rest of them at Abby's comments. "I can't wait to see him standing down there and waiting for me." She smiled inhaling a slow deep breath and trying to calm herself. "I'm so ready to marry him."

"Eight years." Abby smiled more widely at the memory. She hadn't liked Ziva at all when they'd first met; she was an outsider and felt threatened by Ziva's presence within their tight knit group after Kate had been killed. Their' bond had grown over the years and now were like sisters. "I am so happy for the both of you." She beamed with pride and reached around Ziva carefully to hug her.

"Are you ready?" Liat asked with a raging smile of her own and blinking back tears of happiness for Ziva. "It's time to go."

"Waiting all my life for this. I am ready." Ziva smiled and took hold of Liat's hand to walk with each other out of the room and down the stairs where Gibbs was waiting.

The women and the little girls all filed out first and it was Ziva with Liat coming down the steps last and smiling with tears of joy when Gibbs turned to see them coming.

_***Portuguese Love Theme (repeat)**_

Gibbs gasped softly with a smile and tears welling in his eyes to see Ziva for the first time in her wedding gown. He'd never seen her look so beautiful either and the smile lighting up her eyes was the brightest he'd ever seen. Carefully he took her hand from Liat's and stare at her with tears in his eyes and hers before leaning in and kissing her cheek softly. "You look so beautiful, Ziva." He smiled widely gently thumbing away her fallen tears as to not ruin her makeup.

"Thank you." She smiled back at him as the other's watched. "For everything." Ziva added quietly thinking of all that the man before her had done to change her life. "I love you…so much." She smiled again and leaned forward, kissing his cheek this time. "Thank you, for being my dad." She knew this day was special for him as well with everything they'd been through.

"I love you, Ziver." He smiled answering her quietly. "Thank you, for being my daughter." He looked intently into her eyes and felt more tears flood his own, swallowing the lump in his throat. "I could never have guessed when you walked into our lives eight years ago today, that we would be here today. You are my angel, a gift, Ziva." He spoke quietly thinking of all the ways his heart had been healed by the beautiful young woman before him. "I am so proud of you and so proud, to be your dad."

Ziva tried hard to stem the surge of tears and the emotion as she looked at him and heard what Gibbs had said. He was so proud to be her dad. Her mind had flashed back to the moment in the basement when she'd told him for the first time what he really meant to her, through tears, after he'd accused her of using him in order to gain trust. She could see in that moment, what it had meant to him when she'd said, 'the closest thing I have to a father…' and she could see it again now: love. Unconditional love.

She didn't know what else to say, afraid she would break down sobbing on such an emotional day and instead, leaned forward, hugging him tightly. "I love you, Dad." She repeated and then kissed his cheek with a smile before stepping back.

"Are you ready? He asked offering her his bent arm to hold onto with a smile.

"Yes." Ziva smiled wrapping her fingers and hand around his arm.

"Are you okay, Tony?" McGee asked quietly standing beside him at the front of the aisle waiting for the wedding to begin. Tony looked like he was about to pass out standing under the Jewish chuppah, trying to take deep breaths.

"I can't believe this is actually happening." Tony pulled at the collar and bow-tie around his neck with a slight grin looking at the beautiful canopy before him with its white fabric dancing in the slight breeze and gorgeous wildflowers surrounding them. The backdrop was surreal with the beautiful vast wilderness surrounding them. He felt like he was in heaven looking at the purple mountains in front of him and the sky changing colors as the sun began its descent into the horizon. "Eight years." He repeated with a smile growing and thinking about Ziva and the first moment he ever laid eyes upon her. "I knew the moment I saw her…something was different." He smiled sharing a glance with both Ducky standing with Schmeil in front of him and to McGee to his side. "And I know, when I turn around and see her again now…I'm going to feel the same way. That something is different."

"And what will be different this time, My Dear Boy?" Ducky asked with a pride-filled smile seeing the Bridesmaids in the back lining up and Ziva stepping into view for the first time on Gibbs arm.

"That today is forever, Ducky." Tony smiled feeling his heart starting to pick up speed hearing the gasps behind him and knowing that those in attendance must be reacting to the arrival of the Bride.

"Forever indeed." Ducky smiled back at him. "She looks spectacular." He leaned in closer with a raging smile and whispered with a wink to Tony, grasping his shoulder in support with a squeeze. "Breathtaking, My Boy." He shook his head softly with immediate tears already in his eyes at just seeing Ziva and the wedding hadn't even begun yet.

McGee gasped turning around to look for the first time as well, "Oh wow…" He marveled immediately with an immediate raging smile of his own. His eyes flashing back to Tony's and shaking his head softly. "Wait 'til you see her, Tony." He smiled proudly getting choked up already. "There are no words." He added quietly realizing that were the most true statement he could ever make. Ziva and Gibbs stepped behind a white sheet to hide her from Tony's view until the right moment and the Bridesmaid's took their places. "Here they come." He beamed and touched Tony' lightly on the back, "You can turn around now."

***_Somewhere Over the Rainbow/What a Wonderful World_**

Tony finally turned around to look over their small gathering of guests and down the aisle to where Breena was smiling radiantly as she began her slow march down the aisle. When she'd reached the end, she smiled at Tony widely and took her place while E.J set off down the aisle next and then Abby.

"Wow." Tony gasped softly with a smile to see how gorgeous Abby looked in her beautiful dress and hair with flowers and he couldn't help but chuckle as she approached and winked at him, showing off her matching dog collar necklace that was glittering in the setting sun.

Julia was next and breathtaking in purple with the sun reflecting off her golden eyes as she smiled taking her place beside the other women.

Liat was the last to go as the Maid of Honor and Tony couldn't help but smiled widely hearing Malachi gasp loudly beside McGee at first sight of her. She looked gorgeous in the light green with such golden tan skin and radiant glow about her in her third trimester. She was breathtaking as she smiled walking by them and whispered to Tony, reaching out to squeeze his anxious fingers, "Wait 'til you see her." She smiled proudly of her beautiful sister she knew was going to steal Tony's breath away.

The more people who said that to Tony, the more anxious and excited he became to see Ziva.

A loud 'aww' arose from everyone when the tiny trio of two Flower Girls of Lara and Lena with Rurik as the Ringer Bearer were next in line and walked proudly down the aisle in their adorable dresses and little tux. Their smiles were and giggles were infectious as they took their time coming up the aisle before taking their places with the others as well.

The gorgeous bridesmaids in their soft flowing and colorful dresses in the golden light of the setting sun, looked like a brilliant rainbow against the brilliant blue sky. It was perfect and magical and missing only one thing. The bride.

_***Marry Me**_

"Here we go." Gibbs voiced quietly with a smile to Ziva before stepping out from behind the partition and taking the last few steps towards the end of the aisle.

Tony gasped loudly at first sight, swaying slightly and feeling light headed. He was sure his heart had quit beating and time stood still looking at Ziva smiling back at him at the far end of the aisle. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes upon in his life. The light in her eyes sparkling off unshed tears, the glow of her exposed skin against the brilliant white dress and the way her soft curls blew in the breeze around her face as she walked slowly towards him on Gibbs arm. Her smile was the most brilliant he'd ever seen and it was just for him.

She was breathtaking and she was his. He smiled through raging tears finally taking a long staggering breath when she came to stop before him with Gibbs between them.

"Who here, gives this woman to marry this man?" Ducky stepped forward smiling from ear to ear.

"I do." Gibbs answered quietly with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. He kissed Ziva's cheek, and then hugged her, before doing the same to Tony and then laying Ziva's hand gently in Tony's with a smile and an encouraging head nod. He stepped back and found his place amongst the other groomsmen, sharing their smiles and tear filled eyes.

Tony was trying to drink in all of her standing before him and gasped again with wide eyes when he looked down and realized something was missing, something was different. "Your scar?" He gasped in a near whisper with wide astonished eyes seeing the wide scar now missing from her chest from her throat and down the middle of her cleavage.

Ziva nodded ever so slightly with a raging smile and new tears in her eyes seeing the smile lighting his face and tears in his eyes.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered looking directly into her eyes, "If I wasn't already madly in love with you…I would be falling all over again." He reached up gently touching her cheek and wiping away the falling tears.

Ducky was talking but neither, Ziva or Tony heard anything he was saying as the rest of the world faded away and they were lost in their own little world, staring deeply into each other's eyes.

It was only when Schmeil had concluded his prayer in Hebrew and explained its meaning that they realized they were supposed to do something when he cleared his throat loudly and the others around them laughed softly that they'd been so lost in each other, they hadn't heard a thing that was being said.

Rurik was looking up at them giggling and holding the small ring pillow towards them.

"Repeat after me, Anthony," Schmeil smiled widely watching Tony's nervous and shaking hand, slowly take the ring from the pillow and hold Ziva's hand. "_Behold, you are consecrated to me with this ring according to the law of Moses and Israel_."

Tony smiled repeating exactly what Schmeil had said, "Behold, you are consecrated to me with this ring according to the law of Moses and Israel." The beautiful white gold band hovered just over Ziva's fingertip as he said his vows in their mixed traditional ceremony, repeating everything as Schmeil instructed. "I, Anthony Michael DiNozzo, Junior, take you, Ziva Elise David, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." He smiled finished the traditional vows and adding their own, "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Ziva and I promise to live by the _Rules of Engagement_ for the rest of our lives. To never waste the good and to never take anything for granted."

Gibbs smiled and swallowed the lump in his throat to hear they'd included those rules into their marriage vows to each other. He could feel Shannon smiling down on him, to have shared those 'gifts' of life and love with his 'children.'

Tony continued, finishing the last of his vows by speaking in Hebrew to Ziva's heart repeating the inscription on her wedding band. "Ani l'dodi, ve dodi li…I am my beloved's and my beloved is mine." He smiled radiantly repeating it in English. Ziva inhaled a soft cry with her smile when he slid the ring onto her finger.

"Ziva," Schmeil turned to her with the same pride filled smile as she took the ring from Rurik. "Repeat after me. _Behold, you are consecrated to me with this ring according to the law of Moses and Israel." _He smiled more widely that Ziva and Tony were once again, going their own way with their wedding vows.

Ziva smiled through her tears, speaking quietly and just to Tony with eyes holding fast, "Behold, you are consecrated to me with this ring according to the law of Moses and Israel." The beautiful white gold band that matched her own wedding ring, hovering just over Tony's fingertip, she began her own vows. "I, Ziva Elise David, take you, Anthony Michael DiNozzo, Junior, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." She smiled widely at him seeing his grow at hearing her vow to him. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Tony and I promise to live by the _Rules of Engagement_ for the rest of our lives. To never waste the good and to never take anything for granted." She added as the vows they'd agreed upon that night in the bathtub. And this time, she she finished, she spoke to Tony's hear in English first and then repeated the vow written on their weddings. "I am my beloved's and my beloved is mine. Ani l'dodi, ve dodi li." She smiled sliding the ring onto his finger.

Schmeil began the traditional Sheva Brachot, or Seven Blessings in Hebrew, with Ducky then repeating them in English right after each one was said.

Tony was given the glass of wine first and then Ziva and when they were finished, Schmeil wrapped it in delicate white cloth and set it before Tony's feet with a raging smile.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife." Ducky declared smiling widely, "You may kiss your bride." He laughed as did everyone else when Tony didn't even wait for him to finish before he was kissing Ziva passionately. "I know pronounce to you, husband and wife. Mr. and Mrs. Anthony DiNozzo, Junior."

Tony could barely contain his excitement as he looked at the glass lying at his feet and stepped down, crushing it with his right foot with everyone jumping to their feet with applause and yelling "Mazel tov!"

_***This Years Love**_

"Ani ohev otach, Ziva DiNozzo." Tony smiled through his tears, cupping Ziva's face gently and addressing her for the first time as such with a raging smile and pounding heart. "My wife." He whispered in aww and kissed her tenderly. "My beautiful, beautiful wife." He repeated kissing her lips over and over while everyone continued to cheer for them, everyone crying in happiness at the beautiful couple before them.

"I love you, Anthony DiNozzo. My husband." Ziva smiled in aww as well that it was finally real, they were married.

Together, they walked down the aisle holding hands and glowing in love.

"So now what do we do?" Tony smiled at her when they were alone in the little white tent set up beside the where their ceremony was held. He couldn't stop looking at her, she was so incredibly beautiful. His fingers dancing lightly over her skin, up her arms and over her shoulders.

"We have to spend twenty minutes in here alone to complete the ceremony." Ziva smiled at him leaning closer to his lips with a soft giggle, her palms pressing against his chest.

"Mmm," Tony smiled widely and met her lips with a sweet kiss, "Twenty minutes alone with the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. This must be heaven." He kissed her again, wanting to savor every touch and taste and commit it to memory.

"You look so handsome, Tony." Ziva smiled at how incredible her husband looked in his tuxedo. "My husband." She repeated outloud her thoughts and shook her head softly. "I cannot believe you are finally my husband."

"I cannot believe that I convinced you to marry me!" Tony laughed softly with wide eyes. "You are the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes upon, Ziva DiNozzo." He smiled at using her married name. "And you're all mine…my wife, my love, my life."

Ziva pulled his head down gently to kiss him again with hand to the back of his neck and felt Tony's hand sliding up her back.

He gasped when he pulled back with eyes widening slightly at feeling something different. "Ziva, turn around…" He instructed her quietly with aww and pounding heart. The ridges of burned flesh were gone beneath his fingerstips and when she turned exposing her back to him for the first time, he inhaled loudly with astonishment. "They're gone…" His eyes met hers over her shoulder and looking back at him. The scars that had once wrapped around her torso like giant claw marks were gone and only flawlessly brilliant skin remained beneath a single soft satin ribbon. "When?" He asked with new tears flooding his eyes to see them in her own and know what this meant to her to have done such a thing.

"Last night." Ziva smiled softly and turned back towards Tony, pressing herself into his body and looking up at him as his hands roamed gently over her healed flesh. "I asked Julia to heal me and leave the past behind." She smiled with a single tear falling. Her fingers reached up to dance briefly over the one scar that remained. "I asked her to leave this, like yours…as a reminder of what we've survived and to never take our love for granted."

Tony's eyes flashed down to the single scar left on her gorgeous body, he smiled as he bent his head forward and kissed the spot with a lingering kiss and heard Ziva's soft inhale of a cry.

"Forever starts today." He smiled cupping her face again gently and staring into her big brown eyes. "And all the heart ache and pain we've been through has been worth it, hearing you say 'I do." He kissed her lips gently again.

"Forever and always." She smiled returning the kiss and feeling the same way.

"Contents priceless…handle with care." He smiled trailing soft kisses down her jaw and neckline, and letting his hands wander over her body. When he felt their baby move beneath his palm on her belly he smiled at how true that statement actually was. "I am in love with my life." He kissed her belly gently and looked up again to find Ziva's eyes filled with the same love. "No matter what happens in our life together, I am happy to have you beside me."

Ziva nodded and failed to blink back her tears, "I love you so much, Tony…you are my life. You saved me." She added quietly folding into his arms again and thinking of all the ways the man before her had truly saved her from a different life.

Tony didn't say anything, only smiled at her softly and brought his lips to hers once more, kissing her more tenderly than he ever had before.

Their first dance as a couple left everyone in tears as they watched them on the dance floor. The candle light illuminating the large white tent only added to the brilliant natural sky surrounding them and adding even more romance into the air.

**_*What a Wonderful World (repeat)_**

When Tony and Ziva's first dance ended, it was time for the Father Daughter Dance and this time, Ziva had planned another surprise for Tony as she winked at him from the dance floor over Gibbs shoulder.

"May have I this dance?" Julia asked Tony with hand extended and smiling radiantly.

"What?" Tony asked with eyebrows rising and choking immediately on the lump in his throat with her standing before him.

"Please?" Julia prompted him softly with sparkling eyes, "Trust me, Tony." She nodded at him softly.

Tony's eyes flashed back to Ziva's who was still dancing in Gibbs arms and smiled at him with a head nod, that she wanted him to do this.

Tony had a feeling he knew what this was about. His mother wasn't there for the traditional Mother Son Dance and this was Ziva and Julia's way of giving him this moment. His mind was flashing back to Julia in the hospital room and seeing his mother as she looked at him now and he nodded softly with pounding heart accepting her hand.

Quietly, they walked onto the dance floor with Ziva and Gibbs and Tony brought Julia into his arms.

"Is this going to be like Whoopi Goldberg and Demi Moore in _Ghost?"_ He asked with a nervous smile and pounding heart remembering that scene from the movie.

"Just relax," Julia smiled at him speaking quietly, and pressed her body into his, "Close your eyes." She instructed laying her cheek against his own and winking at Ziva over Tony's shoulder. She could feel Tony's heart pounding wildly against her own pressed this closely together.

Tony did as Julia instructed and relaxed against her body, feeling her cheek tingling against his own he closed his eyes and started swaying with the music. Within moments, his mind was filled with memories of his mother, dancing with her as a little boy, the way she smelled, the way she held him and the way she felt in his arms. Tears started falling silently down his cheeks as he danced with _his mother_ in Julia's arms. He could hear her voice in his head, her laugh and telling him how proud she was of him, how much she loved him.

Ziva was crying watching them dance and seeing the tears on Tony's cheeks. Everyone watching them understood what Julia was doing in channeling his mother and Tony's father was in tears, seeing only Isabella in Tony's arms. Julia was giving him this memory and experience as well by letting him see only his beloved wife and son.

Tony's entire life and memories with his mother was flashing before his eyes in his mind as he held onto Julia with cheek pressed against hers. She'd recalled memories that even he'd forgotten, being too little at the time, just a baby and toddler in some and played it all before him like a beautiful movie, recalling all of those emotions in his soul. Emotional memories.

He was crying in tears of happiness when the song was ending and felt her body pressed to his again, a wave of the way she smelled overcoming his senses and gasped with tears in feeling her skin one last time as he ran his fingers down Julia's arm. He heard her voice say, _'I love you, My Little Prince_' into his ear before feeling her lips against his cheek.

When Tony opened his eyes, his cheek was still pressed to Julia's and he smiled as held her close looking at Ziva over her shoulder and thanking her with a small head nod for this gift. He pulled back for the briefest of moments, only seeing his mother smiling at him before she faded away and stared into Julia's eyes still swimming with gold from her efforts and leaned in, kissing her cheek gently in thanks as well. "Thank you." He whispered into her ear and then hugged her tightly for giving him the gift of dancing one last time with his mother on his wedding day.

Liat was holding her mother's framed photo in her hands at the Remembrance Table they'd set up with both Tony and Ziva's mothers honored with photos, candles and roses wanting them to be a part of this day.

"You really do, look so much like her." Schmeil smiled at her coming up to stand beside her.

Liat was startled by his presence and comment as she was lost in her thoughts looking at the woman she was still getting used to as her mother. The similarities between them were glaring and obvious.

"When I first met you," Schmeil began softly, "I thought instantly, of how much you looked like my daughter…my Rivka. But I thought, it was perhaps the wishes of an old man longing to see his daughter again in the face of another. A fool's heart playing tricks on me." He smiled looking between the photograph of Rivka and Liat.

"You look so much like her, Liat. More than either Ziva or Tali." He smiled and saw the tears welling in Liat's eyes. "She loved you so much, you know. She was so excited about having twins. She named you." He smiled and saw the surprise in the older man's eyes. "Her Liat and her Tali." He paused for a moment as a sad smile came over his eyes and features. "I watched my daughter's heartbreak for the first time when she was told that you did not survive birth. She never got over losing you." He looked deeply into Liat's eyes. "Your mother always, always loved you Liat. She thought of you and missed you, with each beat of her heart." He smiled softly gently palming Liat's face. "She would be so happy for you and Ziva to have found each other. Her girls, together again." He smiled at her and looked over at Ziva on the dance floor. "I am so happy to have found my other granddaughter." He leaned forward, gently pulling Liat's face towards his and kissing her cheek. "I love you, Child. Welcome home." He smiled widely and saw the happy tears and smile slowly grow on her face. "Would you do me the great honor, of dancing with your grandfather?" He asked with a slight bow and smile.

"I would be honored…Grandfather." Liat smiled in barely above a whisper and wiped at her tears, already in love with the old man before her.

Ziva's smile lit her face from ear to ear at seeing Schmeil and Liat dancing and the smiles and tears on both their faces and in their eyes. Finally, her family was complete she thought as she looked from them to those around her, and landing on her brother smiling madly at them both. The future for them all was looking bright and she couldn't be more excited to bring her baby into this world that was growing more wonderful by the minute.

_***Forever**_

"Come on Grandma!" Rurik giggled tugging on Katherine's hand and pulling her onto the dance floor watching as everyone else was lining up in two lines to dance. "Let's slow roll!" He laughed holding his hands up and rolling his torso slowly down while everyone cheered and laughed. "Come on!" He encouraged her when she still hadn't joined in.

"Okay," Katherine smiled and laughed joining her grandson as they danced and slow rolled as a pair down the two lines of clapping and dancing guests with everyone taking a turn showing off their best moves.

"Whoo-hoo!" Tony clapped loudly and cheered for them both seeing the tiny little boy in the tuxedo busting a move Katherine Thorne and slow rolling their bodies in a waving motion down the dance floor. "I will never look at her the same way again." He whispered into Ziva's ear laughing as they watched the former Secretary of State and future President, do a belly rolling dance with her grandson at their wedding with radiant smiles.

E.J. smiled shyly at Asa standing across from her as the next to go and then grinned more widely when Asa started his own dance moves by rolling his hips with a lasso motion and everyone roared with laughter at the Dynamic Duo, recalling their horse adventures as the best cowboys. E.J. mirrored his moves and laughed and smiled her way towards him acting as though he'd caught her in his rope and then gasped when he swooped her up into his arms, tossing her over his shoulder and continuing to dance the rest of the way down the path while everyone was laughing.

Kevin and Lara went next and everyone awed at their too cuteness with the break dancing moves and then slow robotic moves, the perfect pair with raging smiles. He was her new prince for the evening, now that Tony and Malachi were both seemingly off the market.

Next up were Abby and McGee who rocked it with moves no one had ever seen before coming from Timmy and had everyone howling with laughter when he did a Michael Jackson spin and slide at the end.

Julia and Jack came next and their hotness factor had everyone fanning themselves with wide smiles seeing the looks between the two that ended with Jack swooping her up against his chest at the end of the line, lifting her off her feet with his height to hers and kissed her soundly to a thunderous round of applause and wide smiles from their children.

Kristoff and Annika came after with proud smiles and giggles. Both were astoundingly good dancers that had everyone's eyes wide while Kristoff moon-walked perfectly around Annika in a circle and then pulled an Usher move with his body tipping and rolling in perfect motion with a raging smile as Annika did the same and then kicked it back to him. Their' efforts got the loudest thunderous round of applause from everyone.

"My God, that kid can dance!" McGee smiled widely at Tony who was nodding in agreement with wide eyes of pride.

Agent Abigail Borin stare down Gibbs standing across from her with a gleam in her eyes and knocked back what was left in her champagne glass with a soft laugh. Gibbs shook his head with a smile and stepped towards her while the others cheered them on. Borin danced around him, swaying her whole body and hips in his direction in a sassy little groove and causing some to whistle and others to blush.

When Gibbs grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close, his eyes staring into hers and catching her by surprise, everyone gasped with her and then cheered loudly when he did his own hip roll that had Abby screeching and bouncing with excitement, grabbing at Ziva's arm with wide-eyes to see Gibbs move like that.

"Holy hell…" Tony gasped with wide-eyes and laughter seeing their bodies shimming down the aisle. "Whew!" He waved at the hot factor that just increased immensely between the two. Working a case with the Coast Guard was never going to be the same again. He would never look at either of them the same way again…

Fornell surprised everyone by jumping by himself from the sidelines and snatching Lena out of Jack's arms, dancing with the tiny toddler down the centerline to cheers and laughter as he smiled widely. His giant kiss to the little beauty's cheek at the end and her giggle had them all 'awwing' again.

Schmeil and Ducky brought down the house with their rousing saunter down the centerline followed up quickly by Palmer and Breena's spectacular performance that kicked the hot factor up yet another notch.

Liat and Malachi were the next in line and her come-hither finger calling Malachi across the dance floor while biting her lip sent up an immediate roar from the crowd of those dancing and clapping along with the song. Malachi gladly arrived with a smile, his hands going to her hips and rolled his hips against her and around her as they danced down the middle. His hot trailing kiss across her shoulder and then final kiss to her belly and their baby sent another 'aww' through the group.

Tony and Ziva were next and smiled madly at each other with shared winks when their dance blew up the hotness scale with body rolls and looks and licked lips that mimicked what everyone was sure was their bedroom dance moves. A not-worthy bow from everyone quickly followed the insanely in love newlyweds.

"This is the best night of my life." Ziva smiled widely at Tony when he wrapped his arms around her, seeing the smiles on everyone's faces around them, all laughing and dancing together now. Julia and Jack were dancing with their children beside them, the kids were going crazy and all smiles as were their parents.

Katherine and William were enjoying themselves with wide smiles as well and laughing, each dancing with a baby against their chests in Rafe and Jillian.

Annika was tearing up the floor with Ducky who was completely smitten with the enchanting Swedish blonde with beautiful eyes and a larger than life presence in any room. She had everyone in constant smiles and laughter any time she opened her mouth or made an expression.

Abby and McGee were completely lost in each other with raging smiles dancing across the way.

Liat and Malachi were dancing beside them, smiling and laughing softly at shared whispers while their hands linked fingers over her baby belly.

Gibbs and Borin were still tearing up the dance floor laughing and smile and enjoying themselves while Breena and Palmer did the same beside them.

Everyone, was having the time of their lives celebrating Tony and Ziva's marriage and letting loose after a stressful year.

"Ahh," Ziva gasped with wide eyes and smiling catching Tony's eyes to look where she was and saw Asa leaning in for his first kiss with E.J. in a corner across the tent and had to stop from screeching out loud and cheering when she saw it turn heated rather quickly, with both of them then pulling apart and looking shyly at each other.

"Way to go, cowboy." Tony smiled with pride and winking across the room at Malachi making the poor man blush. He stood quickly and extended his hand to E.J. excusing themselves out of the tent and out into the fresh air to have some privacy.

* * *

_***Good Life**_

_Paris~_

Tony smiled widely when he woke in the morning. Ziva was laying draped over his chest with wild dark hair spilling over behind her. His smile grew as he took in their surroundings. The first night of their honeymoon had been spent in the exact same room they had spent their' first together in Paris years ago. After a beautiful night of making love, he'd woken up to her in the exact same position that she'd been in then and his heart melted. This time, she was his. She was his wife. And they were finally together. His hand was no longer resting on her hip, but on her belly, their baby…their love. His dreams were coming true in more beautiful ways than he could have ever imagined. He dropped a kiss to Ziva's head and smiled as the sun filtered in on them from the balcony and the sounds of Parisian café music filled the air.

Ziva couldn't help but smile waking up as well. She knew that Tony was awake as she felt his fingertips trailing over her naked flesh and smiled at where they were and what had changed in their lives since their last visit.

She turned her head around to look at him with her drop-dead gorgeous smile, "Good morning." She smiled repeating history and instead of leaving the bed this time, she slowly dropped her head to capture his lips. "I love you."

"Ani ohev otach, Mrs. DiNozzo." Tony smiled widely against her lips, kissing her repeatedly. "You are my dream come true, Ziva." He smiled thinking about wanting to wake up next to her for the rest of this life after waking up next to her in this same bed years ago.

"And you are mine." She smiled with a soft laugh of sheer happiness as she straddled him.

Tony's hands immediately going to her belly and palming it, leaning forward to kiss his baby good morning as well, "Now…I get to make love to my wife, the way I wanted to that morning." He smiled with a dangerous smile and hands roaming up Ziva's naked flesh scar free and flawless. "You are so gorgeous, Ziva DiNozzo. I am the luckiest man on the planet." He smiled looking up at her and the wild dark mane of curls falling around her shoulders and breasts. "Beautiful, gorgeous…perfection."

Ziva had never felt more beautiful than now, staring into Tony's eyes and looking down at him in their room in Paris where everything had changed. Where they both knew waking up that morning that 'this' was the life they both wanted. And now, they were living it.

"I love you, Tony." She smiled leaning down to kiss him again. "Forever and always, My Little Furry Bear." She added in her French accent she knew turned him on.

"Forever and always, Sweetcheeks." He laughed softly and smiled grasping her butt cheeks firmly with his hands as she sat on top of him with a naughty smile.

"Well get to it, DiNozzo." Ziva ordered him with a slanted eyebrow and naughty grin of her own, sliding back against his already raging morning excitement. "Let's see… exactly what you were thinking about doing to me that morning." She smiled when he gasped as her naked flesh landed on top of his, "See, if it comes anything close… to what I had in mind." She giggled softly and raked her nails down his chest.

* * *

October 2013-

"Mal," Tony sighed with exasperation shaking his head as they kneeled before the wall, "Haven't you ever seen the _Karate Kid_? It's up and down and back and forth, like this!" He demonstrated the painting techniques as they attempted to paint Eden's nursery together in Liat's new house in Virginia. "Oh, very good Daniel-son." Tony smiled nodding his approval with Malachi matching his technique. "_Paint the fence_!" Tony demanded in his best Mr. Miyagi voice.

"What does it matter? We put paint on the walls either way!" Malachi sighed covered in paint speckles of various girly colors of pink, purple, yellow and greens.

"It matters because you keep painting over and over the same spots and wasting paint and it looks crazy with those strokes! Do you want this to be perfect for your little girl or not?" Tony asked with narrowing eyebrows. "Perfect your technique, Gidon!"

"All right!" Malachi sighed while McGee, Fornell and Gibbs chuckled behind them painting the other walls in a group effort.

"_Up! Down! Up! Down_!" Tony continued on in a smile with his Mr. Miyagi voice enjoying this moment way too much. "And when we're done, we all go over to my house and do the same!" He laughed softly.

"_What?!"_ McGee gasped in disbelief. "Tony, we've painted it three times now!"

"Well, what can I say? My wife can't make up her mind about the perfect color." Tony shrugged with a chuckle. "The wife wants, what the wife wants!"

"Glad to see you have taken my advice, DiNozzo." Fornell laughed reaching for another beer from the cooler. "Happy wife, happy life."

"I have never known Ziva to be this indecisive in all my life!" McGee grumbled.

"Just wait until Abby's pregnant. Then you'll understand, Probie. Then you'll understand." Tony chuckled again.

"Thank God, Liat is set on these colors." Malachi shook his head thinking of all the painting the others had already done in Tony and Ziva's new home. This was his first house painting lesson having come back from Israel for the week to help Liat get settled. They were still taking it slow, enjoying their relationship and building on a solid foundation with neither in a hurry to move things along more quickly. Everything was perfect right now in their relationship and he was excited every chance they were able to spend together with his flying back and forth every couple of weeks and Skyping over video calls before she went to bed every night and he ate breakfast when they were apart.

The baby's due date was rapidly approaching in the beginning of November and now at the end of October, they were preparing the nursery in her new home, not far from Ziva and Tony's and Julia and Jack's. Liat was surrounded by her new family and he was thrilled that even when he wasn't there with her, she was never alone.

"No," Tony laughed shaking his head at Malachi's comment about Liat not changing her mind all the time about paint colors. "She just can't decide what crib she wants. Do you know that I've already assembled three for her in your absence and then had to take them apart again?"

"And I've done two." Gibbs added laughing softly with Tony about Liat's own indecisive moments. "The next one, you're building!"

"But I have time, yes?" Malachi asked with wide-eyes, "Eden will sleep in the cradle we've made in Liat's room until she is older?"

"That doesn't stop her from wanting the nursery done and perfect before the baby comes." Tony shook his head, having wrongly believed the same thing about both Liat and Ziva. That they had time to work on things. Once he saw the look in Ziva's eyes, he quickly shut up and set to work.

"The baby isn't due for another week. We'll get it done." Gibbs lay a gentle hand on Malachi's back seeing the panic in the young man's eyes about getting it all done before the baby arrived.

"Well, we'd better hurry up." McGee looked at his watch and started painting faster. "Jack and Julia are going to be here for the Halloween party at 5:00 to take the kids Trick-or-Treating. It's already 2:00."

Malachi started painting like a wild man again and Tony caught his arm mid-stroke.

"Up! Down! Up! Down!" Tony corrected him with raised eyebrows again speaking like Mr. Miyagi. "Don't rush it, Adam…all you have to put on is a loin cloth of leaves anyway." He chuckled shaking his head.

"What?" Malachi asked sharply with voice rising and eyes widening.

"She didn't tell you?" Tony laughed holding his belly, "You're going to be Adam from Adam and Eve for this party. Liat is Eve and you're Adam…and that means a loin cloth of leaves and nothing else, my friend."

"Oh Dear God!" Fornell shook his head, "The last thing I ever needed to see was the Director of Mossad in a loincloth."

"Ah, Tobias." Gibbs chuckled having similar thoughts, "The last thing I ever needed to see you in was lycra spandex either."

"_Spock_ happens to be a classic, Jethro." Fornell countered and then smiled widely with a deep laugh at his costume. "It will be worth the look on Diane's face alone." He smiled devilishly at his ex-wife and daughter who would also be joining the party.

"She's going to be too busy making googly eyes at the Supreme Elf Lord, over there." Tony nodded at McGee with a raging smile.

"Tony!" McGee chided him immediately, not wanting to open that _Diane Can of Worms_ again.

"Well, DiNozzo in a skirt won't be much better!" Fornell shook his head at their atrocious costumes for this party.

"It's not a skirt!" Tony corrected him immediately working on the trim of the baby's room. "I'm Mark Antony! And I have rather sexy legs to be wearing Roman sandals." He laughed shaking his head, "Anything for my Cleopatra." He smiled thinking about how beautiful Ziva was going to look as the last gorgeous pharaoh of Egypt.

"Poor Kevin, he got roped into being Lara's _Alladin_ to her Jasmine." McGee laughed softly thinking about his friend.

"He secretly loves it! It's his chance to play Improv and with that adorable little girl, how can anyone resist?" Tony smiled widely thinking about her. "Little girls."

"Our lives are about to be filled with them." Malachi smiled at Tony thinking about their daughters coming soon, joining Lara, Lena and Jillian as the tiny trio already in their lives.

"Thank Heaven...for little girls." Gibbs smiled softly thinking about them.

* * *

_***Life is Beautiful (repeat)**_

They paced anxiously back and forth in the waiting room of the hospital. Tony up one side, Gibbs down another with everyone else sitting in the chairs around them.

"He's coming." Julia smiled widely from her seat catching everyone's attention at what she knew and their eyes flashed quickly to the doors.

Malachi appeared looking dazed and euphoric, standing in his leaf covered loincloth and nothing else.

"She's here." He smiled widely, "And she's perfect…absolutely perfect." He smiled with pride. "6lbs 1oz and 18 inches long. Beautiful blonde curly hair and Liat's eyes." He inhaled a soft cry with tears in his eyes as everyone cheered. "Liat was amazing."

"Liat's okay?" Gibbs asked with concerned but smiling eyes as any father would be for his daughter.

"She's perfect." Malachi smiled. "Ziva is with her now as the doctor is finishing now but, she's perfect. They're both perfect!"

"Can we see her?" Rurik asked impatiently jumping up and down in his Thor costume as it was Halloween and Liat had gone into labor while they were trick-or-treating with her water breaking just after ringing a doorbell.

"Yeah, we can see them." Malachi smiled widely and scooped up the little boy hugging him tightly and so thankful to him for his bathroom conversation about the importance of a _Daddy_ and being there from the beginning. "Let's go meet, Eden." He set Rurik down again and kept hold of his hand, leading the band of costumed misfits down the hallway while the nurses snickered at the assortment of costumes, from Roman Legionnaire, Adam in a loincloth, Thor, Michael Jackson, Jasmine and Alladin with pointy shoes, Spock, Julia as Sheera to Jack's He-Man, Snow White, John Wayne and the list went on.

Liat couldn't tear her eyes away from her perfect and beautiful baby in her arms. She was quiet now, asleep after nursing for the first time and exhausted from birth, but she was beautiful and perfect and everything she could ever imagine her baby girl to be.

Ziva leaned over and kissed her sister's temple with pride and tears in her eyes. "She's gorgeous." She added softly hugging Liat around her shoulders as they looked down at Eden. Both she and Malachi had been in the delivery room, with Liat holding both of their hands. Ziva laughed softly at Liat's wild blonde mane of crazy hair now that matched her costume of Eve perfectly earlier in the evening. "Your Eden born to Adam and Eve." She chuckled softly seeing Malachi enter the room again still in his loincloth and bringing along all of the excited faces still in costume behind him.

They all surrounded the bed with excited eyes and tear filled smiles.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Eden Ziva Ben-Gidon." She smiled taking hold of Malachi's hand and introducing her baby girl for the first time.

"She's so perfect!" Abby cooed with a wide smile.

"Gorgeous." E.J. cried through a smile dressed as Jane, with Asa nodding beside her wearing a wide smile as well and dressed like Tarzan.

"Like her mother." He smiled at both Liat and Malachi. "Congratulations."

Everyone else joined in congratulating them as well with everyone taking turns holding her and awing over her cuteness.

"So what do you think, Rurik?" Malachi smiled down at his favorite little guy who was now holding his baby girl sitting back against the arm chair still in his Thor costume with fake bulging muscles.

"She's beautiful." Rurik smiled dropping a kiss to Eden's forehead with a raging smile. "My baby." He added softly nuzzing his face gently against Eden's soft downy blonde hair.

"Your baby?" Malachi chuckled at hearing the possessive note already in Rurik's voice.

"Yep. She's going to be my wife. My future Empress." Rurik smiled with pride and the others laughed softly at him staking his claim already. "It's true!" He looked at them with serious eyes and a smile, "Gabriel told me." He added and everyone's faces and expressions froze.

"Gabriel told you…Eden will be your wife?" Liat asked with tears forming in her eyes and swallowing the lump in her throat looking at the precious little boy in front of her, holding her brand new baby girl. "When?"

"Just now." Rurik answered with a smile. "He was just here."

"He was?" Liat gasped softly looking around the room.

"He delivered her." Rurik smiled and then pointed to the name of the doctor written on the message board in Liat's hospital room. "See."

All of their eyes flashed to the board. Liat had gone into labor so quickly that her regular OB was not available and the doctor On Call stepped into the room at the last minute to deliver her baby, disappearing nearly as quickly though they hadn't noticed until now, so caught up in their joy over their baby.

Sure enough, the name on the board read _Dr. Angelo, Gabriel_.

"My God…" Malachi gasped with astonishment looking back to Rurik holding his baby and then to Liat with tears in his eyes. Both of their eyes flashing to Julia for some sort of confirmation to the statement.

"It's true…for now." She nodded softly with a slight smile. "The future can always change. But I am told…they are soul mates." Julia spoke softly with tears in her own eyes looking at her son and future daughter-in-law in his arms.

"How long have you known?" Liat asked with tears running silently down her cheeks and a smile on her face to hear that her daughter had already found her soul mate on the day she was born and that her future apparently included being the Empress of Russia if marrying Rurik.

"When I died," Julia began with eyes flashing from Liat to Tony and they all understood what she meant and when. The mission to rescue Liat in Iran. "When I waited for my body to heal and they spoke to me of the future. I was told then, who Eden was, and why our paths were meant to cross." She smiled back at Liat. "She has a great future. A very important one." She smiled with pride, already in love with the baby who would be her daughter-in-law one day.

The gentleness in the way that Rurik was holding Eden and how relaxed she was in his arms was breathtaking to behold. His sweet little smile as he closed his eyes and gently brushed his lips back and forth over her soft head, it was already clear the connection and love he felt for her. "_I've missed you._" They heard his whisper into Eden's ear as if he'd known her before and found her again. The light in his eyes and smile was something they'd never seen before and brought tears to all of their eyes as another piece to their collective puzzle snapped into place.

Malachi looked at the little boy before him holding his daughter and felt his heart swelling with pride and understanding how and why it was, that it had been Rurik who spoke to his heart that night in the bathroom and made him realize what was really important. Rurik was already unknowingly looking out for his soul mate, in securing her family and the love she needed before she was even born. He leaned over and kissed Rurik's soft blonde curly hair with a smile.

"Thank you." He told him again softly for talking sense into him that night with such an old soul's wisdom.

"It's okay." Rurik smiled widely at both Malachi and Liat, "I will take good care of her." He beamed with wisdom far beyond his years having just celebrated his own fifth birthday recently.

"I'm sure you will." Malachi answered with a soft smile looking down at his perfect and beautiful baby, already safe and content in this little muscular boys' arms. His gentle and kind soul was obvious to anyone who knew him and his humorous personality was endearing as it was charming. He would no doubt grow up to be a heart breaker for a lot of other young women, but his heart clearly already belonged to the tiny one he held in his little arms. Their journey to finding each other again was still ahead of them, no doubt filled with their own trials and tribulations but it would be worth it.

"He also told me that Toffee was going to marry Sarai. She is his soul mate and they are meant to be." Rurik added with a gleaming and brilliant smile at Tony and Ziva whose mouths fell open looking at the little boy standing beside them.

Kristoff's eyes were wide staring at Rurik like the rest of them, clearly stunned with this news and shifting uncomfortable. "What?"

Tony and Ziva both looked down at the little boy who Tony had grown such a fondness for, had found a kindred spirit in and had already taught him so much about life and was only nine years old. They smiled at his wide blue eyes clearly as stunned as they were with this news and looked over to Julia for confirmation as Liat and Malachi had done. She only smiled with the slightest of head nods to them, seeing the panic in her son's eyes at the idea he would be marrying the baby Ziva was carrying.

"They will be the same age apart as you and Aunty Ziva!" Lara squealed with excitement looking at Tony. "And I will have two new sisters!" She bounced with glee at the idea of growing up with them. "We will all be good friends!"

Tony and Ziva exchanged glances looking at each other and then to Kristoff with Ziva's hand resting on her very large baby belly and thinking about the truth of that statement. Tony had been this same age as Kristoff, when Ziva had been born. The difference in age had served them both well.

"And take good care of the world." Rurik nodded with a smile looking down once more at the baby in his arms. "We are a good team."

"All of us." Lara smiled brushing her fingers lightly over Eden's tiny fingers. "Gabriel said so."

The adults in the room exchanged glances watching the children before them now, with smiles on their faces and hope for the future that made all of their heartaches and sacrifices in their own lives worth it.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter up immediately after!**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: There were TWO Chapters posted tonight, one right after the other. This is the SECOND one. If you have found it first, you have missed Chapter 39. Music this Chapter, trust me you're going to want it if you want the 'feels'! And you can find it all for free on youtube if you don't have it! '_Let it Snow! Let it Snow!' _by_ Dean Martin, 'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas' _by_ Judy Garland, 'Holiday Flight' by John Williams _from the_ Home Alone Soundtrack, 'Science and Religion' by Joshua Bell and Hans Zimmer _from the_ Angels & Demons Soundtrack_ (-This one is such a MUST!),_ Never Grow Old _by_ The Cranberries, You Got the Love(New Voyager Remix) _ft_. Candi Staton _by_ The Source. _**

* * *

November 2013-

"We'll be fine. I promise." Gibbs smiled at the anxious mother before him as Liat looked at her tiny baby asleep in his arms having just passed Eden over.

Liat, Malachi, Ziva and Tony were dressed up and looking spectacular. They were going to the opera to celebrate Liat's birthday and remember Tali as Ziva had always done on this night. This year was incredibly emotional and special for both Liat and Ziva, doing this together as sisters for the first time. It was also the first time that Liat was leaving Eden for such a long time since her birth not quite a month ago. Papa Gibbs and Uncle Fornell were on babysitting duty for the whole the night.

"She's going to have a great time! It's _3:10 to Yuma_ night." Tony smiled widely, trying to ease the tension knowing how difficult this was on Liat seeing the tears in her eyes and trying to make her laugh. "Her first introduction to the Western Classics."

"What if she gets hungry? What if I didn't pump enough milk?" She asked in Hebrew quickly looking slightly panicked at Malachi as he tried to peel her away from their baby.

"There is plenty." Malachi smiled with a slow head nod thinking of how much of a supply that Liat had left for their baby. "She is in the best hands, My Love. It will be okay." He understood Liat's hesitancy to leave. He'd had his own very difficult time letting go when he had to return to Israel two weeks after her birth.

Malachi had only just arrived back three days ago, and this was the first chance he was having at spending some alone time with Liat, and even his heart was breaking a little at leaving their beautiful baby girl behind, even for one night. Someday soon, he would be asking Liat to marry him and they would solve their living situation once and for all, with hopefully never having to spend too many nights apart ever again. For now, they were enjoying their time together whenever they'd had it and never taking a single moment for granted.

Liat sighed with tears welling in her eyes, and a hormonal mess leaving her baby.

"I didn't know it was going to be this hard." She cried leaning forward to kiss Eden's sweet little sleeping face again and then Gibbs' cheek. "Thank you." She smiled in appreciation for his doing this.

"Happy Birthday, Sweetheart." Gibbs smiled and held her in a one armed embrace and smiling over her' shoulder at the other three behind her. "Have fun." He and Liat had developed their own bond from living together before the baby was born and she was very much, another daughter to him.

"We will." Malachi answered for her, trying to reassure Liat this would be good. He laughed softly when she kissed Eden again and then Fornell quickly, with the same thanks before finally taking his hand. He nearly had to pull her out the door in her heels and gown as she kept looking back.

The two men stood by the window waving softly to the four as they climbed inside the limo waiting outside Gibb's house and smiled.

"You think she's actually going to make it through the whole night away?" Fornell asked when they saw the car drive away.

"Nope." Gibbs smiled with a soft chuckle looking down at the sleeping angel baby in his arms. "She'll be back." He smiled shaking his head softly thinking that he'd see Liat at least once more this evening between the opera and their plans to go to a hotel for a romantic dinner just the two of them as Tony and Ziva were doing the same. "Here." Gibbs passed the baby gently to Fornell who looked wide-eyed and stunned.

"Why are you giving her to me?" Fornell asked quietly and adjusting his arms to hold her more securely as Eden's eyes were starting to flutter open, awakening from her deep slumber.

"Because I'm ordering pizza and heating a bottle. Unless you'd rather do that?" Gibbs asked with a slanted eyebrow and smile.

"Good Lord, no!" Fornell shook his head not wanting to mess that up. "The Little Lady and I will just have a nice chat." His tone changed immediately and he started speaking in exaggerated baby talk, "_Won't we, you pretty little thing_...I'm your Uncle Tobias and I'm the best uncle you have." He started swaying gently with a smile staring directly into her big eyes trying to focus on him. "Boy, do I have stories about your Mommy and Daddy..." He chuckled thinking about them, "And about your Aunty Ziva and Uncle Tony…and the best stories, I have are about your Papa." His devilish grin flashed up to Gibbs with a soft laugh.

"Don't do you dare," Gibbs chuckled softly shaking his head walking into the kitchen, "fill my granddaughter's head with lies, Tobias." He smiled more widely at the thought of 'his granddaughter' and laughed softly seeing Fornell still talking with exaggerated facial expressions and dancing around the living room with the baby in his arms.

Fornell dropped a kiss to Eden's head and smiled as he walked into the kitchen, "I forgot how good babies smell."

Gibbs eyebrows rose with an amused grin, "Good, I'll remember that when she needs to be changed."

* * *

**_*Let it Snow! Let it Snow! Let it Snow!_**

"It's really coming down out there." Tony stood beside the large window with a cup of cider in his hand.

McGee was standing beside him as they watched the large white snowflakes falling through the moonlight. The heavy snow had started falling shortly after their arrival at Julia's house for her Christmas Eve celebration. Her family had just arrived back in the States after spending most of December in Sweden as was their tradition. They were having a delayed third birthday party for Lena now that everyone was gathered again and also celebrating Christmas together for the first time. Julia's family being of Scandinavian descent, had always celebrated Christmas Eve with a large gathering of family and friends, tonight was no exception.

They now all stood in cozy winter sweaters, in front of the most magical looking Christmas tree any of them had ever seen with a roaring fire going in the fireplace beside them. Tony had commented earlier, that he felt as though he'd walked into a Norman Rockwell painting at just how perfect it all was.

"I'm just so happy its snowing for Christmas!" Abby smiled widely coming up behind McGee and wrapping her arms tightly around his waist, kissing his cheek. They were all gearing up to watch their own tradition of '_It's A Wonderful Life_.' "Remember last Christmas Eve?" She asked with widening eyes looking between the two of them and then around to all the faces now filling the space around them. Laughing, smiling and mingling about. "I can't believe it's only been a year. Look how much everything has changed."

Tony felt a skip in his heart when his eyes landed on his beautiful wife, heavily pregnant and absolutely radiant as she smiled talking with his father who was holding baby Jillian in his arms, and smiling and laughing with her and Katherine most likely about the baby from the way they were looking at her tiny smiling face.

A year ago, everything had been different. He and Ziva were still miles apart, his own father had chided him on never even having invited her over to his apartment; he'd tossed his father out only to learn he was trying to make amends and now, now everything was different. His family had grown considerably with new members, he smiled as he looked over at Liat holding the sweet tiny angel Eden in her arms and showing her the pretty lights on the Christmas tree, and then to Kevin who was playing with the train going around the tree with Lena and Lara both sitting in his lap. Ziva's unknown siblings then who had come into her life and helped save her and them both as well.

Abby and McGee were now a couple, as were E.J. and Asa, he smiled at them sitting together on the sofa with E.J. in Asa's lap and his whispering into her ear and making her smile. Malachi was smiling from across the room where he was getting more cider for himself and Liat, and Julia, their real life angel, was staring back at him with a quiet smile and arms wrapped around Kristoff as he leaned against her chest. She undoubtedly knew exactly what Tony was thinking as he looked around the room. Everyone was there and each had much to celebrate and look forward to as this year was coming to a close. His baby with Ziva was due any day now and his heart smiled with wild excitement at finally meeting his daughter.

"You okay?" Gibbs slid up beside Tony seeing the look of quiet reflection on his face as well.

"Never better, Boss." Tony smiled wrapping his arm around Gibbs shoulder and clinking cider cups with him. "Just thinking about what a difference a year makes." He smiled shaking his head softly.

Gibbs nodded quietly with a growing smile thinking the same thing. Their quiet gathering with just a few of them had turned into a massive 'family' gathering in home decorated to the max for Christmas in splendid glory, absolutely breathtaking and enchanting with the delighted smiles and laughter of small children playing around their feet. Literally. He laughed as Rafe crawled over to him and held onto Gibb's pant leg, staring up at him with a toothy grin. He passed his cider cup to Tony and bent over, scooping up the baby boy who was giggling madly and reaching out to palm Gibbs face.

"This poor little guy is going to be so outnumbered." Tony laughed softly making faces at Rafe and leaning in to kiss his sweet baby cheek. Rafe was the only baby boy roughly the same age as Eden, Sarai and Jillian with Lena not that much older then them.

"You ready for this, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked quietly looking at the way Tony was interacting with the baby in his arms.

"Are you ever ready?" Tony asked with a nervous laugh and raised eyebrows.

"No, you're never ready. No matter when or how your kids come into your life. You're never ready, Tony." Gibbs smiled looking around the room to all of his kids and thinking about how each had come into his life in unexpected ways and times, chuckling softly. "Just dig in, hold on and enjoy the ride." He smiled kissing the baby's forehead in front of him as Rafe played with the knot of Gibbs tie.

**_*Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas_**

"_And every time a bell rings, and angel gets her wings." _Zuzu the little girl in the movie smiled brightly in her father's arms hearing the bell ring as the movie finished and everyone clapped as they all sat snuggled together around Julia's large family room having just finished _'It's a Wonderful Life.'_

"Tony, what are you doing?" Julia asked with narrowed eyebrows and a curious smile when he pushed her forward in the seat in front of him as everyone else watched bewildered by his actions as well.

"Just checking." Tony smiled widely with a smug grin looking up and down Julia's back.

"Checking for what?" Ziva asked slightly horrified that he just suddenly pushed Julia forward from the back of her chair, albeit gently but still shocking.

"To see if she got her wings." Tony smiled more widely and laughed along with everyone else.

"Ha! Ha! Very funny, Tony." Julia shook her head with a raging smile and deep sigh at Tony's antics once more with clear sarcasm in her tone.

"Well, I think you've certainly earned the wings this year." Tony smiled with a softened grin and smile as he wrapped his arms around Ziva when she stood, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck from behind and smoothing his hands over their baby still safely inside Ziva's body. Without Julia's intervention and help, their little miracle would never have made it this far.

"I told you, I don't fly." Julia smiled back with a soft grin and then winked, "I levitate." She laughed softly, teasing him back and scooped up Lena who was rapidly falling asleep on the sofa beside her, worn out completely already with all of the excitement. Lena wrapped her sleepy arms around her mother's neck and held tightly with little head tucked beneath Julia's chin. "I'm so happy for the both of you." She smiled softly with sparkling eyes, touching Tony's arms lightly with one hand and then lifting it to cup Ziva's face, kissing her cheek. "I'm going to put her down for the night along with the other two." She nodded towards Rurik and Lara who were already dressed in their Christmas pajamas as were Lena and the babies. Everyone in matching red and green plaid flannel and looking adorable.

They nodded with smiles, dropping kisses to Lena's tiny head on the way by and turned into each other's arms.

"Merry Christmas, Tony." Ziva smiled pulling his head down softly to kiss him seeing they were standing under the Mistletoe.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. DiNozzo." He smiled brushing his nose with hers.

"And to think, last year on this night, I hadn't even been to your apartment." She giggled deeply and Tony sighed shaking his head in shame.

"I know, I know. It's shocking to me now that I could have ever committed such a crime." He laughed with her quietly, lost in their' own little world. "How are you feeling?" He asked still swaying slightly with her, dancing slightly to the soft Christmas music playing in the background now that the movie was finished.

"My back still hurts." Ziva sighed and felt Tony's hands immediately move down to start massaging her aching muscles there as he had many times now the last month. "I hope she comes soon." She smiled up at him, "She's out of room and I can't possibly get any bigger." Ziva shook her head softly with a small laugh running her hands over her already very large belly.

"Maybe you should sit down?" Tony suggested worried about Ziva standing for so much of the very long day as it was.

"No, it seems to hurt more when I sit." Ziva shook her head and dug her fingers into her lower back near her hip. "It is like she is sitting right on my nerve. I'm feeling shooting pains every now and then down my leg."

"Sounds like labor." Katherine walked by with a smile and raised eyebrows having overheard the last part of Ziva and Tony's conversation where they were still standing beneath the Mistletoe.

"Already?" Ziva looked at her with wide eyes and feeling her heart picking up with speed.

"How long have you felt like this? The lower back ache and twinges in your nerves?" Katherine stopped walking and turned back towards them with a smile.

"Since early this morning I guess." Ziva's eyebrows narrowed. "I woke up feeling the cramps."

"Ooh," Annika's eyes widened as well with a soft smile, "Sounds like labor. When I went into labor with Alexa, I had no idea that is what it was either. So I worked all day and only when my water broke making dinner that night did I realize I'd actually been in labor all day."

It always made their hearts hurt a little in hearing Annika speak of Alexa or Julia speak of her children by name and feeling their loss in those seconds before they could feel the joy of the memories that were being shared.

"I agree." Katherine smiled softly nodding as well. "It was the same for me with Kelsi as she was my first. I had no idea that the backache and cramping was actually labor."

"Well how do we know for sure?" Tony was suddenly starting to panic at the thought, not prepared for this to happen tonight.

"We should start keeping track of when Ziva feels the cramp and pain shooting down her leg. They are likely contractions." Katherine reached for Ziva's hand with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, these things usually take quite awhile."

"Unless of course, they don't." Julia re-entered the room with a raging smile and a soft laugh. "Have you forgotten how quickly my labor moved along with Lena once my water broke, Mom?" She looked at her mother who was there the night she delivered her baby in the Oval Office. "I'd been in labor all day as well without knowing but once my water broke, my energy surged and she was coming! Fast and quick!" She paused seeing the wide-eyed expression on Tony and Ziva's faces. "I think, we should start preparing to go to the hospital now. The roads are already bad and we'll need the extra time."

"Why? What do you know?" Tony asked with a gasping whisper and face paling staring at Julia's smiling face. The now, telltale twinkle in her eyes and smile that told him that she had seen something about their future.

_"She's coming! She's coming!"_ Lara screamed with joy coming down the stairs and pulling Lena behind her with Rurik hot on their heels.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping all snug in your beds, with visions of sugar plums dancing in your heads?" Palmer asked smiling at the children as everyone else came to see what the commotion was about.

"Who's coming?" Ziva asked Lara feeling another back spasm and twinge down her leg.

"_Sarai!_" Lara squealed with a smile, "Gabriel said she's coming!"

The words had no sooner left Lara's mouth then Ziva felt the immediate rush of warm fluid run down her legs and onto the hardwood floor.

"Oh no…" Tony gasped looking down to see Ziva standing in a puddle and remembering Liat not long ago doing the same thing.

**_*Holiday Flight (repeat)_**

"I told you! She's coming!" Lara bounced with Lena in excitement, completely over going to sleep now in their joy. "He said we'd better hurry!"

Everyone froze for a moment staring at Ziva standing in the small puddle and then everyone suddenly went flying around the room.

"I'll get the coats!" McGee went running towards the hall closet.

"I'll get the kids!" Jack swooped up Lara, Rurik and Lena into his arms all at once.

"I'll get the other kids!" Annika smiled more brightly and went racing up the stairs after the babies who were already asleep in their nursery.

"I'll get the camera!" Abby went running, "Where is it?" She asked in a panic looking around the massive house and not sure who had it last.

"We'll get the cars started!" Asa and E.J. sprang into action knowing that the vehicles outside would be freezing cold by now in this weather.

"We're going to have to dig out!" Malachi looked out the window and saw how much snow had been dumped in the last several hours that was now several feet deep; not used to this sort of thing coming from the desert. "Where are the shovels?" He asked trying to rapidly put his coat on as McGee was tossing them out.

"Don't worry about it!" Jack smiled and laughed trying to wrangle Lena down to get her winter coat zipped. "She's a snow blower!" He waved in the general direction of Julia.

"_I resent that comment!_" Julia fired back with a smile as she tried to help Ziva into her coat and the others laughed. "Even if it's true." She chuckled shaking her head. "Are you okay?" She asked Ziva who appeared to be in slight shock that this was happening.

There wasn't time for Ziva to answer before a real contraction hit and Ziva inhaled a soft scream and cry of pain, squeezing both Julia and Tony's hands tightly with shaking knees and everyone froze again.

"Time to go!" Julia smiled in a singsong voice with everyone flying back into action again.

Bodies were everywhere and crashing into each other as everyone tried to make for the door, grabbing whatever they needed.

"My Lovie!" Lena cried as they were on their way out wanting her beloved blanket still upstairs.

"I'll get it!" Malachi was in the back and set Eden's carseat down carefully with her already buckled safely inside and tore up the stairs two at a time towards Lena's room. Within a minute he was racing back down again with the precious Lovie in hand and smiled handing it to the sweet little girl who instantly clung to his leg.

"Thank you, Uncle Mal!" She kissed his leg and giggled when he scooped her up under his arm like a football.

Liat had already picked up Eden and was on the way out, Jack with Rurik and Lara under each arm followed with Annika carrying one car seat with Rafe and Katherine the other with Jillian. Julia was trying to help Tony guide Ziva outside but they were slow moving as Ziva's labor was progressing rather quickly.

"How long have you know this was going to happen tonight?" Tony asked in a panic. "It'd have been nice to have some more warning!" He scowled at Julia, not ready for this.

"Tony!" Ziva scowled back with a hiss through clenched teeth for blaming Julia for her labor.

"I only knew when I came down the stairs. So I had as much warning as you, perhaps one minute sooner!" Julia fired back trying not to laugh at Tony's look of panic. "We're going to make it…barely. But we're going to make it!" She guided them out of the house and down the steps towards the vehicles.

"Are you sure?" Ziva moaned loudly feeling the immense pressure coming fast and quick and her body instinctively tried to squat to relieve the pressure.

"Oh no, no, no, Ziver." Gibbs went racing back to see Ziva squatting over a snow bank and crying out in pain. "You cannot have this baby here." He shook his head in a panic and tried to help pull her upright again. "Ducky doesn't want to deliver your baby in the snow." He smiled at her with a soft head nod. "Here we go!"

A loud whistle sounded and everyone's eyes flashed to Jack, "Jules! Defrost! The doors are frozen shut!" He smiled with Rurik tugging on the SUVs handles as Jack was precariously balancing a child under each arm and using Rurik as his hands.

"Go, I got this!" Gibbs smiled at Julia taking her place under Ziva's other arm, helping Tony move her towards the cars.

Julia laid her hand on the SUV and the several inches of snow covering it immediately melted away.

Ziva let out another loud cry and strangled scream.

"Oh boy," Julia moved quickly working her way around the circle driveway and quickly clearing and defrosting each car so that people could pile into their vehicles.

"Don't forget to clear the rest of the driveway!" Jack shouted at her as he was buckling their kids into the car with Katherine, William and Annika's help.

"Stand back!" Julia felt her heart start to race looking at Ziva and knowing it they didn't have a lot of time. She threw her arms up in front of her and sent out a massive heat pulse fireball that went shooting down the long driveway and out into the road, melting and clearing all the ice and snow immediately.

"_Holy shit_!" Palmer swore loudly in disbelief at seeing the fireball shoot out from Julia's body having never before seen such a thing.

"No swearing on Christmas!" Tony shouted back at him across the driveway.

"_Ho-ly Shit_!" Ziva cried out loudly beside him seconds later as another contraction gripped her hard. "And don't you dare tell me I can't swear!" She glared at Tony seeing the astonished look on his face.

"Never, My Love." Tony quickly agreed, "Swear away!" He encouraged her seeing the contorted expression on her face.

"Oh _motherfff-udger_!" Ziva cried out like a growl and changed her curse mid-scream seeing Kristoff's wide eyes looking at her as he waited to get into the SUV.

"_Motherfudger!"_ Lena chanted with a smile hearing the curse through the open door and cheering.

"_Oh, lovely._" Katherine snorted back her laughter shaking her head and trying to buckle the now squirming toddler chanting 'motherfudger' over and over.

"I'll drive!" Julia waved Tony away from the driver's side door as Gibbs was trying to get her into the backseat alone. "Help him."

"I'll drive! You clear the snow!" Gibbs took the keys from Julia with a smile moving quickly and the two changed places with a Chinese fire-drill racing around the car.

"I have to lay down, I have to lay down," Ziva chanted in the back seat trying to hold it back. "_Oh sweet Jesus, Mary, Joseph, Moses and Abraham_…" she inhaled a cry. "I feel like I need to push!"

"Don't push!" Julia, Tony and Gibbs all yelled back at her at once.

They took off down the driveway at lightning speed, with Gibbs leading the way and Julia melting away the snow in front of them as fast as they were coming upon it.

"Red light! Red light!" Tony chanted near hysterics seeing the red light coming ahead and that Gibbs wasn't slowing down at all.

"Not anymore." Julia answered and waved her hand and turned it to green along with all the others down the road.

"Where were you all the mornings I was late for work with red lights?" Tony asked with astonishment, temporarily lost in fascination as they flew down the road at lighting speed. Ziva's loud moan and near bone-cracking force at which she squeezed his hand quickly brought him back to reality.

"That's my girl!" Katherine smiled with pride seeing all the lights before them suddenly turn green and knew it was Julia's doing. She was racing along with Jack, and the children behind Ziva's car with William and Annika in the one behind them Kristoff and whoever else had piled into the car in a long line.

***Science and Religion (repeat)**

"Oooooh, she's coming!" Ziva cried with tears in her eyes and gasping for breath at how quickly this was happening now.

"Not yet, Ziva! Not yet!" Tony held her hand with tears in his eyes as well, seeing those in hers and hearing her cry out in pain.

"We are almost there, Ziver." Gibbs spoke calmly and tried to reassure her and himself that they would make it on time. "I can see the hospital ahead." He peered through the dark windows and tall trees around them enough to see the bright white light at the top of the hospital for the helicopter' landing pad. "It's just ahead."

Quickly he pushed the gas pedal and drove as fast as he dare hearing another muffled cry from Ziva. Pulling into the hospital Emergency Parking entrance rapidly while the others veered off to finding parking elsewhere.

"We're here, Ziva." Tony smiled softly at her and held tightly to her hand as Julia and Gibbs flew out of the car at the same time.

"I'll get a wheel chair." Gibbs raced towards the front doors.

"We don't have time for that." Julia moved quickly into the back seat and laid her hands on Ziva's belly, instantly absorbing some of the pain and slowing the contractions. Her liquid pools of gold flowing to life before their eyes. "Come on." She let one hand fall away from Ziva's belly and reached for her hand to help her out of the car, knowing that Ziva would never make into the hospital if she didn't help her.

Ziva's pain was peeled back completely with Julia's hand on her belly and was able to walk normally albeit slowly into the Emergency Room.

"I can't take my hand off of her." Julia looked right at Tony, "The moment I do this baby is coming. We have to get her upstairs to Labor and Delivery, right now!" She smiled at them both, "This is going to happen fast."

"I'll get her checked in." Gibbs waved them by as a nurse came to help.

"Hello." The nurse smiled sweetly at Ziva. "How long have you been in labor? How far apart are your contractions?" She asked not in too big of a hurry seeing how calm Ziva was now.

"They are endless." Julia answered for her, "We need to deliver this baby now. Please." She instructed and they saw the way the nurse looked at Ziva in disbelief and then something slowly happened before her eyes.

"Right away, follow me." The nurse quickly began to hurry them towards the elevator.

Tony's eyes flashed to Julia's and she smiled. He understood then that she'd done something to the woman's mind to get her moving without a lengthy explanation of how Ziva was in intense labor, yet Julia was holding it back.

As soon as Ziva was stripped of her clothing, put into a gown and maneuvered onto a labor and delivery bed, Julia let go. Ziva's labor came back at full-force with a blinding force. Liat had found them and quickly came to stand beside Ziva, taking hold of her hand on the opposite side of Tony, having promised Ziva to be there as she was for her during the birth of her daughter.

Julia was about to leave when Ziva cried out, "Don't go, please!" She begged her to stay, afraid and feeling better with Julia in the room in case something went wrong.

"You'll do wonderfully, Ziva." Julia smiled trying to reassure her.

"Please!" Ziva begged again with tears in her eyes as the nurses were moving quickly around the room to prepare for delivery.

"Okay." Julia smiled with a soft nod moving back towards the bed she stood beside Liat and lay her hand gently on Ziva's belly again, taking away some of the pain even as her body continued to do its best to push the baby out.

The doctor entered with room and immediately began washing his hands in the sink near the door preparing for delivery. When he was finished and came to sit before her on the stool, he smiled up at her, "Hello Ziva."

Ziva gasped with a flood of tears in recognizing this face, "Dr. Angelo." She inhaled a soft cry staring at the man who had first told her she was expecting in Israel, and now here he sat before her about to deliver her baby in her new country.

"Please, call me Gabriel." He smiled and the same flickering pools of gold appeared in his eyes.

Tony's mouth fell open slightly at his first introduction, as did Liat and Ziva's looking at the man and then over to Julia who didn't seem surprised at all. Her eyes were still flickering as she expended her energy to hold back some of Ziva's pain with her hand still on her belly.

"Gabriel…" Ziva gasped again quietly through her tears and the man simply smiled at her laying his hand on her belly and for the first time with his touch, Ziva felt the same tingling and warmth that she'd always felt with Julia's touch.

"I'm so happy to see you've made it this far, Ziva." Gabriel smiled at her.

"I wouldn't have if not for Julia." Ziva cried softly, "Without her I would have been alone in this." She shook her head in disbelief at what was happening.

"_At lo levad_, Ziva." Gabriel answered her in Hebrew with a smile, telling her she was never alone.

His eyes holding fast to Ziva's, she inhaled a sharp breath when suddenly her life began flashging before her eyes at lightning speed; from her very first cry coming into this world and every single moment after. Continuing on into the future and flying past this moment of giving birth hearing and seeing her own child's first cry, her first smile and walking and words, and far into the future all within the blink of an eye. Ziva exhaled with raining silent tears with the soft flash of a bright light and Gabriel's smile. His eyes turned to Julia's and the two remained locked in an intense gaze for several moments. They both let go of Ziva's belly and the pain once again found her at full intensity.

"Push through the pain, Ziva." He instructed with a soft head nod and smile as he sat down to deliver. "You can do it. Push through the pain."

"Come on, Ziva." Tony held her hand with tears in his eyes hearing the man they knew to be an angel, telling her first that she was never alone, in a saying that had been theirs since he'd said goodbye to her at the airport a year ago and then, telling her to push through the pain. "You can do this." Tony smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"You can do this, Ziva." Liat encouraged her with a wide smile and tear filled eyes feeling the change in the room, the shift of energy and as though time, was standing still.

"I can already see her head." Gabriel smiled, "Push, Ziva!" He commanded.

"Push, Ziva!" Tony repeated overwhelmed with emotion with endless streams of tears, feeling as though something were happening in this moment as well; something more than just the birth of his baby as he looked at swirling pools of gold in Gabriel and Julia's eyes. "Push, Ziva!" He held tightly to her hand hearing her cries as she did her best to bring their child into the world.

"Good, Ziva." Gabriel smiled at her with a soft nodding seeing her progress. "Keep pushing!"

"Push Ziva!" Tony chanted again full of fear and excitement and a overwhelming sense sheer and utter awe at what was happening.

"Good job, Ziva." Julia smiled at her with unshed tears as well. "Good job." She smiled watching as the baby was coming.

"Her head is almost out!" Gabriel smiled with eyes looking up at Ziva while she took a moment to rest. "Good long push, Ziva!"

"Push!" Tony cried with her, "Push! Don't stop!"

"McGee," Malachi asked quietly with pounding heart in the waiting room as everyone was filled with an unexplainable feeling filling their hearts and the air crackling around them. "What was the name?"

"What name?" McGee asked startled to have the utter silence broken in the room.

"The name, of the child of Christ…what was his daughter's name?" Malachi asked holding his own baby girl in his arms. He knew the legends and theories according to one of the discarded Dead Sea Scrolls, the Book of Thomas, that the child that Christ had with Mary Magdalene was a girl, what some believed to be his real Holy Grail, his blood.

"Sarah," McGee answered in a near whisper. "It means Princess in Hebrew." He gasped with tear filled eyes knowing where the name Sarah had originally come from in the Bible.

"It comes from _Sarai_…" Lara smiled softly with confidence in her eyes and tone for a child. "She _is_ the beautiful princess…and she is very special."

"Push Ziva!" Tony urged her again, "One last time, Ziva! You can do this, My Love! Push!"

Ziva pushed with all her might feeling a surge of energy come over her and pushed feeling her baby passing through her body and then the release.

Gabriel smiled widely as he held her in his hands cleaning out her mouth and quickly and hearing her loud and thunderous cry filling the room. "She has arrived." He gasped softly with tears filling his golden eyes and smiling at Ziva holding her baby up to see.

Tony and Ziva were both crying at hearing her first cries and to see her little arms and legs flailing about suspended in the air.

"She is beautiful." Gabriel lay her on Ziva's chest speaking quietly as the baby cried, "A beautiful princess…Sarai."

"It's okay," Ziva tried to sooth her wailing child with tears streaming down her face in happiness and relief that she was here. "Mama's here. It's okay." She repeated in Hebrew over and over with Sarai's cries softening as she nuzzled Ziva's flesh, instinctually latching on and nursing right away. Her beautiful brilliant green eyes staring back at Ziva with, an intensity they'd never seen before in a newborn so alert and focused. Her dark hair already forming big curls on the top of her head and absolutely perfect in every other way.

"She's so beautiful." Ziva cried staring into the eyes of her child nursing at her breast, absolutely in love already.

"She's perfect." Tony cried with an enormous smile and tears streaming down his cheeks, kissing Ziva's head and laying his hand over Ziva's holding the baby to her.

"She will do great things." Gabriel smiled softly looking at them, "With love. She _will_ heal the wounds of the past." He turned to Julia with a soft nod and pride-filled smile, both of their eyes swimming wildly with the golden shimmering pools nearly consuming their eyes as they held for a long time in silent conversation.

Ziva was crying at his words, looking into her baby's beautiful green eyes she could already feel the wounds of the past in her own soul slowly mending with each tiny beat of her child's heart she could feel her against her own.

"Our baby, Ziva." Tony was in awe and crying endless tears of joy. "Our love." He smiled and kissed her lips.

"Where did he go?" Liat asked through her tears of happiness looking up to see they were alone in the room now with just Julia standing at the end of the bed smiling at them.

"He is gone." Julia answered quietly with a soft smile.

"He just disappears?" Liat spoke in such hushed tones it was nearly a whisper. It was as though the man had literally vanished into thin air when they weren't looking.

"He does." Julia nodded softly with the same smile and unshed tears. Her eyes coming back to normal but the pools of gold still flickering wildly inside them.

"Will he be back?" Ziva asked overwhelmed with emotion and feeling the immediate loss of the energy his presence had brought with him.

"He will." Julia nodded again, saying very little and smiling as though she knew something the rest of them did not and would not know given the look in her eyes as she looked at the baby. "You should tell them, Tony." She turned her smile towards him, "They are waiting for the news of her arrival."

"I'll be right back." He smiled with pride, kissing Ziva again and then dropping a tiny kiss to his daughter's tiny head still sucking happily on her mother's breast. He engulfed Julia in a hug on the way by, kissing her cheek and feeling the radiating warmth still flowing from her body and then moved onto to Liat, hugging and kissing her on his way out the door.

"She's here." He beamed with raging pride announcing the arrival of his child to those in the waiting room. "Our beautiful princess, Sarai has arrived."

"And on Christmas Eve." Abby smiled with tears of joy, throwing her arms around Tony.

"How is Ziva?" Gibbs asked with unshed tears and a smile.

"Perfect. She's a natural mother." Tony smiled with pride, "It was the most beautiful moment I've ever seen…the way they first looked at each other, the intensity. It was like Sarai knew exactly who Ziva was. Beautiful." He cried with tears of joy.

"And the doctor?" Malachi asked swallowing the lump in his throat as he looked at his own child and remembered her birth and what they'd been told by the children of Gabriel's presence at each of their births as well.

"It was Gabriel." Tony smiled still in awe. "And now he's gone…just like that."

"He'll be back." Lara smiled up at him with her own beautiful dark and dancing eyes that sparkled. "He always comes back."

"She's beautiful. Perfect." Gibbs smiled with tears finally falling as he held the baby in his arms. The perfect combination of Tony and Ziva; her mother's olive skin and dark hair and Tony's green eyes that even now, were fluttering open and closed; completely content in his arms. "You done good, Ziver." He leaned over and kissed Ziva's forehead. "Good job, Tony." He smiled at him with a soft head nod across the bed.

Ziva and Tony smiled back at him seeing the way Gibbs held their baby in his arms. Like she was always meant to be there. Like he was always meant to be her grandfather, her protector, her knight in shining armor.

"May I hold her, please?" Kristoff stepped forward from where he'd been watching quietly since he arrived.

Tony and Ziva looked at him and then each other, remembering what Rurik had said about their daughter and this boy.

Ziva nodded with a smile and Tony moved carefully to take the baby from Gibbs. Kristoff sat in the chair beside Ziva's bed and held his arms out for Sarai, having had a great deal of experience already with newborns. When Tony passed her off, he stepped back to hold Ziva's hand again as they watched the boy they'd already come to love and adore hold their beautiful baby girl for the first time. Sarai's eyes were open wide staring up at him, holding fast to his gaze as they looked deeply into each others eyes and a slow smile spread across Kristoff's face.

"She's beautiful." He smiled speaking quietly and staring into her brilliant green eyes, already dominant at birth and rare. "Hello Sarai." He greeted her as she continued to stare in silence for a long time.

"Have you ever seen a newborn this alert and still before?" McGee asked Ducky quietly as a doctor, as they all marveled at the interaction between Kristoff and Sarai.

"No, My Dear Boy," Ducky smiled with awe in his voice, "This is something special."

Rurik smiled with a loud whisper over hearing them, "Their souls know each other. She knows who he is. Toffee is older, so he's forgotten with time…but he'll remember." He paused watching his brother with the baby now and seeing him gently rub his cheek against Sarai's soft hair with a smile, "He's already remembering. She's his soul mate. His heart knows who she is."

"And Gabriel told you this?" Malachi asked the little boy again, a firm believer now that something much higher than any explanation could justify was at work here.

Rurik nodded softly with a smile. "Like Eden is mine." He reached up, gently touching the baby's exposed foot hanging from under Malachi's arm. "It will take them awhile to find each other again when they are older, like her Mama and Daddy." He smiled at Tony and Ziva, "But they will find each other. They just have different journeys they have to take by themselves first, before they can take the last one together."

* * *

**_*Never Grow Old_**

_January 2014_

Tony watched Ziva sleeping beside him. The way her arm was flown back above her head, her hair wildly spilling around her and the absolute peace in her features as she slept. She was gorgeous, and beautiful and he could not love her move if he tried. Their baby was lying between them on the bed, asleep in nearly the same position as her mother. He'd woken before Ziva and heard his beautiful little princess stirring in the cradle beside their bed. Not wanting to wake Ziva just yet, he managed to sooth Sarai back to sleep for a little while at least with a pacifier letting her exhausted mother get another half hour of sleep.

Their baby was an eater and she especially liked to eat at night and sleep during the day. She was a DiNozzo, he decided, a night owl by genetic design. The problem was, she was also a David, and also had her mother's predisposition for waking early, far too early. This meant, she slept very little at night and most of the day. Everyone assure them this was normal, she was used to being awake at night when Ziva was still while pregnant, and lulled to sleep with her movements during the day. Someday, it would straighten out. Until then, they were working out a new routine. Where Tony was waking early, so that he could spend some quiet time with the baby and let Ziva sleep as she was the one who was up late with her and most of the night nursing. He also loved moments like this, waking early enough to catch Ziva still fully asleep and completely serene. Beautiful and alive…his heart skipped a beat knowing what day it was. His eyes stare at the puckered scar above her breast and directly over her heart.

A year ago on this day, the morning was _very_ different. He'd woken up alone in his apartment with a bad feeling that he hadn't heard from Ziva. When he'd gotten to work, they had talked her out of staying in Israel; reminding her that she had too much to lose to revenge and she was coming home. To him and those that loved her. With a single bullet shot from miles away, his life as he knew it and hers, were nearly over. Fourteen hours later, he was told that Ziva was dead. Life lost all meaning.

But today, exactly 365 days later, life couldn't hold more meaning than it did in this moment. Ziva was now lying beside him, his wife. The thought of calling her that still made smile from ear to ear. They were married and the promise of tomorrow was now lying between them, tiny, asleep and the manifestation of their love in pure and perfect form. _Sarai Bella_…his beautiful princess. Tony's heart wasn't his' own anymore, it belonged to the two women sleeping in his bed beside him and the thought made him smile. That idea a year ago would have terrified him; to give over his heart and trust that it wouldn't get broken again.

"Hey," Ziva smiled waking up slowly, "Good morning." She yawned and then smiled again looking from Tony to their beautiful sleeping between them. Quietly, she laid her hand gently over Sarai's chest to feel her heart beating. "Good morning, Gorgeous." She leaned in and kissed her baby's forehead.

"That's my line." Tony smiled with a soft laugh and leaned over, kissing Ziva's forehead and then lips in a sweet kiss. "Good morning, Gorgeous." He paused, "Did you sleep well?"

Ziva nodded softly staring into her baby's sweet angelic face and gently running her thumb over Sarai's ear as she lay with her head turned and face towards Ziva.

_***You Got the Love**_

"Happy Birthday Ziva." Tony added quietly and saw the immediate confusion in her eyes before realization that today was the day she'd survived certain death. Her fingers, of their own accord, reached up to trace her bullet wound. "Ani ohev otach, Ziva DiNozzo. Always." Tony smiled softly leaning in towards her.

Ziva's eyes flushed with unshed tears and took a deep breath, pulling Tony in closer with hand gently to the back of his neck, kissing him deeply over their baby. "I love you, too, Tony." She smiled with tears of happiness at how much her life had changed in the last year and how she couldn't have imagine any of it when the year began. Not her father's death, or being shot, or anything that followed after. Certainly not finding siblings, marrying Tony and having a baby.

It had been a year filled with lessons. None were more important than the _Rules of Engagement_, to never waste what is good and to take nothing for granted… especially their love.

Their lives had always been a roller coaster full of ups and downs, twists and turns…moments that made them scream in glee and others that stilled their hearts with terror. They realized now, that the _Ride of Life_ wasn't as scary if you didn't have to face it alone. In fact, facing it with the people you loved is what made the ride worthwhile. You hold on tight, grit your teeth and jump… Take a leap of faith that everything might not always work out exactly how you want it to be, but realizing it's likely ending up exactly how its meant to be instead… and most of the time, it turns out _way better_ than you could have ever imagined.

"We made it, Tony." Ziva smiled lacing her hand with his to rest over their baby. They had both let go of their fears, overcome their' past tragedies and started embracing their future.

Wherever the ride took them next, they were ready. Because they were facing it together, and _together_, they could face anything.

**_Have a dance party with the rest of the song! Enjoy the feels!..._**

* * *

_X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X_

* * *

_**AN: One more song, *'Necessary Evil' by Hans Zimmer from The Dark Knight Rises**_

* * *

_February 2014_

_Buzios, Brazil_

The man sat on his beach chair under the shade umbrella, still melting in the sweltering sun of mid-summer in the Southern Hemisphere. His eyes were on the beautiful little girl in the blue bikini bottoms with her long dark curly hair and tan skin; he smiled as he heard her giggle when the ocean tickled her toes.

"She's beautiful." He finally spoke to the man beside him with a smile on his face and in his voice. "Are you having a birthday party for her?" He asked picking up his glass drink tumbler and taking a sip of the local drink.

"Next weekend." The other man smiled with pride in his voice. "Her friends from school are coming over for the afternoon with their families for a barbeque. She is excited about playing games."

"I imagine every two year old is." The man smiled and opened the folder beside him, scanning the contents inside. "She's receiving excellent marks all around. You think she's ready?"

"She's dominating her peers in every category. And there was an interesting development this week." The man hedged with caution in his voice. "We were making pancakes. She accidently set her hand on the griddle when she was sitting on the counter beside me, something very interesting happened."

"You're going to have to be more specific, Cruz. If there was a change, I need to know about it." The man's tone immediately became hard and he lost his smile as he looked over at the little girl playing on the beach with her Nanny. "Show me."

_***Necessary Evil**_

Ray hesitated for a moment before calling her over, "Aliyah, come here please."

When the little girl came running forward she smiled widely with big green eyes that held flecks of gold and a gorgeous face, stunning already at two.

"Can you please show my friend Mr. Kort, your very special trick with the glass?" Ray asked with a soft tone and smile nodding towards the now empty drink tumbler beside him on the table. "Please?" He asked the little girl again and smiled.

The little girl stared intently at the glass and the gold pools in her eyes began to swim and grow wildly inside her green depths. Within a moment the glass began to shake on the table and then shattered, exploding into fine grains of glass sand and the little girl smiled.

"A good job, Daddy?" She asked Ray with adoring eyes as the gold subsided in her eyes.

"A very good job, Sweetheart." Ray smiled and leaned forward kissing her on the lips. "You can go play now." He waved at her Nanny who called her back to building sandcastles again.

"Amazing." Kort's face was astonished with a wide smile watching Aliyah run off again. His eyes rapidly looking down to scan the file again. "And Ziva has no idea that her eggs were harvested for the Genetic Program during her time in Somalia?"

"No, she doesn't." Ray sighed with the smile falling fast and shaking his head at the mentioning of Ziva. "As of now, she is completely oblivious that she has another daughter out there in the world."

"And DiNozzo?" Kort asked with his accent thickening in thinking about the man.

"Believes that the sperm he donated was never used and discarded. He too, remains in the dark about his involvement in this project." Ray's eyes traveled back to the little girl on the beach before them.

Kort smiled quite pleased with himself and set the folder down, signaling the waitress for another drink. "Perfect." His eyes glanced over the first page once again and smiled reading the contents.

_Aliyah Ziva Cruz__:_

_Biological Father: Anthony DiNozzo Jr. 10% Genetic Contribution_

_Biological Mother: Julia Kristin Taylor 45% Genetic Contribution_

_Biological Mother: Ziva Elise David 45% Genetic Contribution_

"And if they find out?" Ray asked nervously with leg bouncing and starting to fidget. "If Ziva or Julia especially, find out I have their child?"

"We'll worry about it then. Relax." Kort sighed.

"And in the meantime? What do we do with Aliyah?" Cruz asked.

"We start her in the program and see how far we can push her." Kort smiled picking up a piece of the shattered glass. "If she is this powerful already, I can only imagine her potential given she is only two years old."

"She's still a baby, just a toddler." Cruz narrowed his eyebrows. "The burn was accidental." The worry in his tone was hard to miss.

"Yes, and look at the glorious emotional reaction we got from her." Kort smile. "This is what she was bred for, or have you forgotten?" He turned his eyes to a hard stare, "You may have requested to raise her as your child but she still belongs to the program." His tone softened and he sat back again with a smile, "She is turning out beautifully. More than we could have hoped for after so many failures." Kort held up his new drink with a smile. "Congratulations, Cruz. Job well done, _Daddy_." He sneered with a smile. "Job well done, indeed."

**~Fin~ or is it? Perhaps, there may be a Book Three in the future...**

* * *

**AN:**

_**(A lot of people have been asking/ wondering how it was that Julia did not see this coming etc. The answer is at the beginning of Chapter 37 during her talk with Ziva and Liat!)**_

**Thank you all for taking this wild ride. To my loyal readers and those who've taken the time to write me reviews especially, I cannot thank you enough. Your loving and kinds words have helped fuel my muse and inspire me to continue to write more in the future. So many stories left to tell!**

**For those wishing to read any further stories from me, please let me know so I can tell you. I am now posting Julia's story next, as _The Phoenix Protocol. _But as she is my original character, the book is on _FictionPress_, the sister site of Fanfiction. The Prologue and Chapter One are up now. Her backstory with The Council will help lay the foundation to explain anything I may write in Book Three of ROE, as it will deal with The old Council.**

**I'm sure I will write more NCIS and Tiva in the future, perhaps some Maliat or Liachi, which ever you prefer to call Malachi and Liat. Likely more one shots especially with the Season Finale arc coming. I hope you have enjoyed the journey!**

**During the course of these two books, there have been over 30,000 readers/visitors. I would love to hear just one review from those of you who enjoyed the story and kept reading this far, that I haven't heard from before :) I just like to know you're really out there and what you thought of the story as a whole! Xoxo- Wild**

* * *

**AN: For those who may have missed it...that ****_cliff-hanger_**** was the "Easter Egg" setting up a _potential_ Third Book if there is enough interest! Everyone should be happy about this if they enjoyed the story and wanted it to continue! :) I'm writing/posting Julia's backstory right now at _Fiction Press_, FF net sister site, called, ****The Phoenix Protocol**** by sawild, and when that is finished, perhaps I'll write more ROE if I feel there is still an interest. -Wild**

**Credits:**

**The summary for ROE: Book One provided by _ForeignMusicLyrics_.**

**God Bless those of you who took the time to review nearly every single chapter for both books! You are the best and I adore you for your time and thoughtfulness in giving me good feedback. It's fuel to a writer's muse to know that people do care about what it is they're writing! They have no way of knowing otherwise, so thank you.**

**AN: For those experiencing the withdrawal of daily ROE updates, I have started posting another ALREADY COMPLETED fanfiction I wrote in college for ALIAS. I can post LONG chapters daily to feed your withdrawal while I'm on hiatus taking a writing break during all my crazy travel. If you enjoyed ROE to the end, I think you will LOVE this story even if you have never watched any episode of ALIAS.**

**I write from my life experience, so you will see re-occuring themes from ROE to this one, _Absolution_. SUPER fun and fantastical adventure ride of figuring stuff out with lots of romance, history, hot lovin', funny and FEELS along the way.**

**Check it out on my author's page if you're interested in having a daily fix for a long time to come! -Wild**

**PS- Thank you for all of the wonderful wonderful reviews of ROE! I am so excited to hear what people have thought about the story from start to finish to potential future! If I haven't heard from you before, please consider leaving me at least one review to give me your overall thoughts! I'd really appreciate it!**

* * *

**_*To those who reported me, there you go. No rule breaking :)_**


End file.
